The Curious Case of Luna Lovegood
by Marvolo666
Summary: Harry signs up for more than he bargains for when he agrees to mentor Luna through her seventh year at Hogwarts While also teaching Defense against the Dark Arts. Together, they fight bigotry and corruption, while Luna learns what it means to Feel, and Love. Luna sets out to fulfill her mothers work and change the world as we know it forever...that is if she can live long enough!
1. A Most Curious Beginning

**Do You**

 **Believe**

 **In Magic?**

* * *

 **THE CURIOUS CASE OF LUNA LOVEGOOD**

 **By Marvolo666**

* * *

 **I do not own Harry Potter. I don't own any of the Character's, Places or Things from The Harry Potter World. I make NO Money or Profit of Any Kind. The same goes for any unoriginal lyrics or poetry.**

* * *

Now it's time to try and answer the unsolvable puzzle..

Who is Luna Lovegood?

The answer not even she knows...

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A Most** **Curious Beginning**

* * *

They all laughed at her.

Gossip would spread through the gaggles of witches, and rumors would appear in the daily prophet like it was fact. After a while, it became common knowledge. There was simply no doubt about it.

Pandora Lovegood was crazy.

And to think, she used to be such a respected member of the Wizarding world.

But when you marry a man like Xenophilius Lovegood your place in society is bound to fall.

It was a society Pandora despised, she had long become disenchanted with the rules of Magical society. Every time she heard words like Mudblood it made her sick; even worse was how often the words came from the top and not the bottom of Wizarding society. This culminated with Pandora posting the following statement in her husband's paper, the Quibbler.

 _"That I would rather be a Muggle than a witch if it meant I wouldn't have to associate with the backwards thinking of very stupid wizards."_

It was a good thing then that Pandora didn't care at all about social standings because after that, hers was non-existent. She was more interested in discovering the secrets of magic-secrets others only dreamed of.

It was one of these secrets Pandora was working on when she was interrupted by a familiar knock on the door. Pandora opened the door to see her 9 year old daughter rubbing her eyes.

"Mum, it's 1:30 in the morning, I'm trying to sleep!" Luna whined, as she always did when her mother worked into the night. Pandora's work was usually quite loud and occasionally explosive, making sleep impossible.

"Luna, sweetie, shut the door behind you or the Nargles will get out." Pandora was rushing around her basement lab waving her wand while mixing a strange potion.

"What are Nargles?" the young Luna scoffed. "Are they the same as Dad's Crumple-horned Snorkacks?"

"You've been listening to those kids too much," Pandora said, humming a song in her head while she worked.

"They say you and Dad are crazy. They also say that you're dangerous," Luna stated, trying to get a look at what her Mother was doing.

Pandora just laughed. "People are always scared of what they don't understand, Luna."

"But I don't understand!" Luna yelled in frustration. She was very close to her mother but was also easily infuriated by her riddles.

Pandora practically lifted her off the ground with enthusiasm as she explained her work to her Daughter. "I may have discovered The Answer to The Question."

"What question, Mum?" Luna asked.

"What is Magic?!" Pandora yelled with excitement!

Luna just gave her mother a quizzical look as Pandora began throwing seemingly random objects into the potion. Pandora looked up at Luna and more calmly began to explain.

"Well, what is Magic? I mean, we all know it's a power that allows us to do extraordinary things, but what, in its most pure essence...is Magic? How does it do the things it does? How do some have the ability to wield it while other can't? Like Muggles..."

"Or Squibs," Luna added bitterly as Pandora looked off, away in thought.

"Yes, like Squibs. Well, I believe the Nargles hold the answer. Now if I am correct, the Nargles are a very rare form of fairy. I believe that they hold more magic than any other being known to wizard kind. If I could harness even a fraction of a Nargle's power, the possibilities could change the world. We could send humanity into a new stage of peace and prosperity," Pandora finished majestically before returning to her work. Luna just looked confused and worried.

"Have you ever even seen a Nargle?" Luna asked.

"Nope!" Pandora answered giggling with excitement.

"Then how do you know they exist?" Luna inquired further.

"I don't," Pandora laughed before realizing she lost her wand in her excitement and began to look for it.

Luna stared at her mother in silence before finally saying "The kids are right, you have lost your mind."

Pandora just smiled and kissed her daughter on her forehead.

"Maybe you're right dear, but the things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect," Pandora said lovingly before laughing, as she found her wand on top of her own glasses.

"First I drink this potion which will hopefully give me the ability to see the Nargles" she said as she drank the potion then raised her wand. "Now if I see one, I'll harness the power from the Nargles."

 _ **"**_ _ **Imaginatio Potestatem.**_ _ **"**_

* * *

Luna wasn't sure how she ended up on the floor. There was ringing in her ears that drowned out the bedlam surrounding her. As her vision began to clear, she saw that the lab was completely destroyed. The room was being consumed by fire while vials of potions were pouring onto the floor, causing explosions.

Then Luna saw her mother...lying on the ground.

Luna ran to help her up, but she would not move. Only then did she see her mother's face and stared into the lifeless eyes that would never see her daughter again...

* * *

 **8 years later**

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Harry yelled at the Minister before calming down. "Sorry, Sir, but it's just not going to happen."

The Minister smiled. "I thought that was the career you've been working towards, becoming an Auror?"

Harry just laughed. "That was before the war. Frankly, I feel I have enough brushes with death for one life."

The Minister laughed as well. "Dear boy, if you think you have seen the last of those brushes with death, then you're in for a surprise. You still have a mark on your head, even with the fall of Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"True, and that is why is why I wish to avoid those brushes as much as possible. Joining the Aurors is a great way of getting killed," Harry replied sternly, making his point known.

It was the middle of August, it had only been three and a half months since Harry Potter had killed Voldemort **;** **s** ince then he had been staying with the Weasleys at the Burrow. It had been a very long and trying life for Harry, so he planned on using this summer to do absolutely nothing. It was relaxing, it was peaceful, but most of all it was very...boring.

So, he had been thrilled when Minister Kingsley arrived by floo powder to discuss his future with him, but Harry just really didn't want to be an Auror anymore.

"Harry, whether you like it or not, you are no ordinary wizard and once again you find yourself in an unusual position," The Minister droned with his deep voice.

"You have no need to go to Hogwarts as a student other than to learn. If you wished you could have any job in the Wizarding world, qualified or not. I'm not surprised you have lost your enthusiasm for becoming an Auror, hence my true purpose here."

There was another burst of green flame and out from the fireplace emerged a familiar figure.

"Professor McGonagall, It's great to see you," Harry said, shaking her hand.

"It's 'Headmistress' now, Potter," she said sternly, with a hint of a smile in the corner of her lips. She took a seat by the fire and looked up at Harry.

"I had a feeling I would be offering you this position one day," she said in a more formal, official tone. "But I never believed you would be so young. However with your past experience with Dumbledore's Army, your real life experience and the fact that absolutely no one else will take the job. I officially request that you would join the Hogwarts staff as the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor."

Harry was in a stunned silence. He had not expected this and had no idea what he should say or do.

"B-but I never even finished my Newts." Harry stuttered. "I-I never even finished school, I'm only eighteen."

"Yes, you are only eighteen," said McGonagall. "And in those eighteen years, you have accomplished things great wizards have only dreamed of. Not to mention that judging from the progress of the students in Dumbledore's Army, you are already the best DADA teacher Hogwarts has seen in years. You are beyond qualified, so do you accept the position?"

Harry thought about it, and he remembered how reluctant he had been to lead DA. He also remembered the thrill of teaching the members, and watching them grow into fully fledged practitioners of defensive magic. "I don't know," Harry muttered, more to himself.

"Potter, what would Miss Granger say if she found out you turned this down?" McGonagall asked with a rare smile.

Harry laughed, "Probably hex me to next week, OK I accept".

Harry shook McGonagall's hand, feeling excited already. He had not planned on returning to Hogwarts, but was certain then and there, he was going back home.

"Now that is settled, I'm afraid I must leave you. After all, it's busy being the Minister," Kingsley announced, before disappearing into the fireplace.

McGonagall spoke again, "Now that you have taken the job, there is much to discuss. Rules, guidelines, schedules, and the curriculum. However, there's another matter I must first speak to you about."

There was another burst of green fire and out came the tiny Head of Ravenclaw house.

"Professor Flitwick," Harry said, surprised, but the wizard shook his head.

"You can call me Filius if you like, Harry as you are now a Professor of Hogwarts," he said with his high pitched voice. "Every year when a new staff member joins the sacred walls of Hogwarts, the Headmaster, or Headmistress as in this case, and I meet with them to discuss a most unusual student of mine."

"Unusual? Who do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

Flitwick just smiled. "Harry, can you not think of a Ravenclaw student who could be classified as 'unusual'?"

Of course Harry could, he had known her for 3 years now. "Luna."

Flitwick just nodded, "I think you could be a great help to her; if I am not mistaken, you were the first classmate she ever told about her mother." Harry saw pain in Flitwick's eyes as they looked back at an old memory.

"Her name was Pandora, and she was the brightest Witch I have ever taught, she would've even given Miss Granger a run for her money! She was always the first hand raised in class, but when it came to using the actual spells, she struggled to cast the simplest of charms. We believed her to be a borderline squib. Then she just started to invent her own spells."

Harry gaped at the small man. Luna had told him her mother loved to experiment with spells, but to frequently invent new ones...

"She even invented spells we still use today, like the famous Wingardium Leviosa charm. The original spell for levitating was 5th year difficulty, so you may very well owe Pandora your life, as it saved you from that troll. To this day, no one knows why she could only perform spells she invented."

"Pandora dropped out of Hogwarts in her 5th year and became an unspeakable for the Department of Mystery's. I would like to say she was the youngest to do so, but all the records of said department are classified. She remained there for 5 years before leaving a very different person. I don't know what she discovered down there, but I expect there may be some truths to the early Quibbler stories."

"After that, Pandora would marry and have Luna. Not much was heard from her after that, but she had gained a reputation for having gone mad. Pandora would lock herself in her basement continuing her work as an unspeakable, illegally. One day her experiment went bad and blew up the basement, killing her in front of poor Luna."

Flitwick wiped away a tear before he continued, "Luna was always an un-ordinary child. She clearly had inherited her Mother's intelligence, but after her Mother's death she changed. She became more..."

"Like Luna," Harry finished.

Flitwick just nodded, "What I'm to tell you now must not leave this room, unless you are speaking directly to another staff member at Hogwarts. Do not speak of this to anyone else, not even your closest friends."

"It is possible that Luna's behavior is the result of emotional trauma. It is also possible that she is just being herself. There is also a theory that she suffers from the effects of the spell that killed her mother. I feel it is a little of all three. She has had frequent visits to St. Mungo's Hospital, but they were never able to prove either theory as truth. Something happened that night, I can't go into details but suffice to say, Luna was given a gift. We are still trying to figure out the ramifications, but it is safe to say that it changed her."

Harry looked over to McGonagall who simply shrugged and spoke. "Filius used to be an Unspeakable himself, he is sworn to secrecy. However, I do trust his judgment on what I can and can't know."

"Luna's first few years at Hogwarts were eventful," Professor Flitwick continued. "She was often picked on, and still is to this day. She has remained, for the most part, indifferent to this, but there was one subject that kids loved to use: her late Mother's suspect sanity. It became a twisted game they called 'Setting off the Loony'."

Harry's face grew dark at this; he had a feeling he knew which students participated in this game.

"The game was to insult her mother without getting horribly cursed. It was not a game they won often. In fact, if it wasn't for the effects of her curses, you would not have known that she cared at all. When asked about it, she refused to even acknowledge that she did anything. In her second year however, she took it too far and put a student in St. Mungo's. After that no one has dared to bring it up since."

"Luna also suffers with other problems. She never ever sleeps, instead she wanders the Hogwarts hallways and grounds at night. We have been unable to prevent this, so it was decided that we leave her alone. We just keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't go too far. She also struggles in classes as she has no attention for anything that doesn't peak her interests."

"She will need to see a tutor every couple of days, since she works better outside of the class environment. I usually tutored her voluntarily, but I assumed since you are both good friends you might like to help her."

"Of course," Harry said without hesitation. "I owe Luna everything, not just for fighting beside me all those times, but for helping me get through tough times." He remembered how she had helped him come to terms with the losses in his life.

Flitwick beamed up at him, "You are a true Gryffindor, Harry. Your parents would be very proud. I tell you these things about Luna, so you can teach her better. I tell you these things, so you can protect her from others students, as well as from herself."

"But most importantly," McGonagall spoke with a voice full of pride. "We tell you these things because, as Professors of Hogwarts, we must learn how to help all our students in need, even if we may not understand how."

As her words sunk in, Harry felt his own sense of pride kicking in. He was one of them now: a Hogwarts Professor. He knew at that moment he made the right decision. However, he did not know just how vastly his life would change forever- all thanks to a most unusual student.

* * *

 _A note from the author:_

 _This story stars one of my favorite characters and I feel it will be entertaining on multiple fronts. You could say it's a coming of age story about people trying to discover themselves._

 _This story will feature quotes and lyrics from multiple sources. I wanted to give the impression of a very musical story (but not an actual musical of course). Luna is a very poetic character and I wanted to give this story that magical feeling it deserves. I will give credit to these sources and will not profit from them either._

 _I would like to thank Beta readers, " **Actualweeb and**_ _ **thundertooth"** for all their help on a couple of chapters. I would like to thank my current beta reader_ is not in any way, shape or form related to me...maybe...So if you have any complaints on grammar... Blame him. HA!

 **The following story is 100% Beta read**


	2. The Individual

**Chapter 2: The Individual**

* * *

Harry couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione the news. As soon as Flitwick and McGonagall left he ran up the crooked stairs as fast as he could.

Their meeting had continued for hours as McGonagall told him everything he needed to know. The day had long turned to night and Harry was just relieved when they finally left.

He was about to open the door to Ron's room before he stopped and thought better of it. A light bulb went off in his head and he put his wand to his throat, knocking on the door as his voice changed into the Weasley Matriarch's.

"RONALD WEASLEY! IF YOU ARE DOING WHAT I THINK YOU ARE, I SWEAR TO MERLIN, I WILL CASTRATE YOU!"

Harry waited 3 seconds before opening the door to a very startled (if not very pale) Ron and Hermione. Noticing who it was Harry caused Ron to burst out laughing as he punched Harry in the arm. Hermione just gave him a scowl but couldn't hide the smile creeping from her lips.

"Never do that again. You gave me a bloody heart attack," Ron gasped trying to get his breath back.

"Well I'm not just going to barge in," Harry joked. "Who knows what goes on in here while I'm gone?"

"You're both impossible." Hermione scolded causing Harry's face to turn into a playful smirk. "In that case I won't tell you guys the big news," he said as he turned to the door, knowing he wouldn't make it out of the room.

"News? What is it? I'm sorry Harry. Please tell me!" Hermione said way too fast causing Ron to chuckle.

"I've decided to join you guys at Hogwarts after all." Harry said taking out the document McGonagall had him sign. Hermione snatched it from him and read it out loud.

"By signing this magical document, you are accepting the position of Hogwarts DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS TEACHER!" Hermione practically shouted the last part in excitement.

"You're kidding" Ron gasped in amazement "That's bloody awesome."

"Harry I'm so proud of you," Hermione yelled hugging Harry.

"This is great!" Ron said "You can give me good grades and I don't have to study...I'm joking Hermione only joking." Harry laughed questioning if Ron was really joking. Suddenly Ginny burst into the room with a bemused expression on her face.

"Luna is here to see Harry about something. She...she's on the roof of the house," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Why does Luna want to see Harry?" Ron asked. "Does this have to do with you being a teacher now and Luna being a loony...OW! why'd you kick me Hermione?"

"You still going to call her a Loony! After everything we've been through together," Hermione scolded.

"Don't be like that, Luna's a great friend…but she's still loony…OW! STOP THAT!"

Harry left Ron and Hermione to their bickering. Ever since they had become a couple they had been fighting even more than they did before. Harry was worried at first but began to realize that fighting was just what they liked to do, whether they knew it or not. It made sense in a way. Ron grew up with 5 other brothers and a sister. While Hermione always had a need to be proven right.

Harry apparated to the roof of the Burrow and nearly fell off right away. It was incredibly slanted and jagged. Once he regained his balance he looked up and saw her...

Luna Lovegood was sitting on the edge of the chimney staring up at the sky. She was swaying with her typical dreamy look on her face. "You should sit up here Harry. The roof is slanted, you could break your neck." Luna hummed not taking her eyes off the sky. Harry apparated up to the chimney sitting beside her. He was suddenly aware that she was dangerously close to swaying too hard and falling into the chimney.

"Hi Luna," Harry greeted "I didn't know you could apparate."

"I can but I choose not to as it is very uncomfortable. I climbed up here," Luna looked down from the sky for the first time. "I meant to talk to you about something, but, I saw the moon, and I always liked to see the moon."

"What did you want to talk to me about Luna?" Harry was now a holding a hand out ready to catch her should she fall into the chimney.

"Mr. Flitwick told me you were going to be my new tutor. I wanted to thank you. People tend to avoid me but Flitwick said you didn't even hesitate. Why did you accept?" Luna murmured looking back at the moon.

"You're my friend Luna and I always want to help my friends," Harry said seriously. "I remember how you helped me through my grieving of Sirius. I was in a really bad place and you helped me through it. You helped me through a lot of tough times. I will never forget that Luna."

"You were the only person to ever help me find my stuff whenever Nargles hid them. That took time and effort. I just said a couple of words." Luna then looked at Harry for the first time.

"You really want to be my friend? You must be a strange person to want to be my friend. No one really wants to be my friend. Most people try and avoid me. Even people from the D.A. They say I make them uncomfortable. You say that I do the opposite. That I comfort you in hard times. I guess that makes you strange but being who you are I suppose you ought to be." Luna sighed into the moon.

"We are both individuals you know." Luna said her voice sounded the slightest bit more focused than before.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm different. I get told that every day. You're different. You're told that every day." Luna sung in a weird melody that didn't seem connected. "To be different makes you an individual. It can be very liberating but it can also be quite lonely. My Mother once told me."

"The individual stands alone, be proud to be an individual but be prepared to be alone." Luna quoted.

"I'm sorry" Harry said. He had never realized how hard it was to be Luna.

"It's ok you helped me too Harry. You taught me that Individuals like ourselves should stand together." Luna spoke and for a moment Harry though he saw a faint smile on her face.

Luna then flung herself backwards into the chimney. Only Harry's already outstretched arm prevented her from falling in. Harry helped her up with a shocked expression on his face but before he could say anything to her, Luna continued.

"It's always nice to know someone is there to catch you if you fall," Luna hummed. "Even if they don't need it."

Harry should've seen it coming. Luna threw herself back into the chimney and this time Harry didn't catch her. Like she said it did not matter for her legs where now holding her to the chimney. Luna then started to whistle a melody into the echoing darkness.

"Great reverb down here Harry," Luna whistled as Harry again helped her up.

He was seeing Luna in a new light after the information he had been told by Flitwick. Luna had always seemed weird but content and happy but now he saw something more. He saw a girl who in some shape or form needed help. Not because of her eccentricities but in a way far deeper. He didn't know what it was or how, yet he was going to help make Luna happy.

"We should stick together because we are friends. That is the only reason that matters." Harry said taking her hand.

Luna nodded looking back up at the moon. "I think this year at Hogwarts is going to be very interesting."

Neither of them knew just how right she was.

* * *

Harry couldn't sleep.

It had been a problem that had cursed Harry for many years but since the defeat of Voldemort he slept like a baby...except for tonight. He supposed it was only natural since it had been an eventful day and he did just become the new DADA teacher. That was a perfect excuse for insomnia but Harry new that wasn't the cause.

His mind kept drifting back to Luna. He didn't know what it was about that night but Harry felt a connection to her that he hadn't before. It made him wonder if they ever were friends before. What is a friend? She was no Ron or Hermione yet they were always friendly and kind to each over.

Maybe they hadn't been friends though. He remembered how uncomfortable he often felt around Luna. It was true that she was a comfort to him in rough times but Luna's blunt honesty could really hit home for someone like Harry. He couldn't help but feel guilty for not being kinder. He may treat her better than others but was that really enough. Luna should be treated how she deserves, this poor girl who lost her mother...just like Harry had.

It seemed Luna struggled every day. Flitwick had made her out to be a danger to herself but Harry didn't think that was it. One thing was certain. Luna was an enigma.

Harry looked at the clock...4:00 AM!

This was doing him no good. Sleep was impossible so why fight it? Harry decided to take advantage of his new found freedom and take a walk outside. He didn't have to worry about death eaters anymore...for the most part.

Harry walked outside enjoying the fresh air when something caught his eye. In the corner of the garden was a small path. He hadn't seen it before and now he was stricken with curiosity. Before he knew it he was walking down the unknown path with the Burrow long out of sight.

He must have been waking for over an hour before he heard a faint sound. It was a piano...

He didn't know the song being played but it was the most beautiful and haunting song he had ever heard. It was such a sad and lonely melody that it actually brought tears to Harry's eyes. He continued forwards like a moth drawn to a flame. Soon he came upon a strange house he remembered vividly.

The Lovegood house...and sure enough there in the living room window, lit by moonlight was Luna herself. She was playing on a piano that was painted pitch black except for the silver keys. Luna's eyes remained closed as she played but there was a passion from her playing Harry had never seen from the girl before. Luna continued to play before the song slowly came to a close.

Luna just sat there in silence with her eyes closed for what felt like hours. Then she spoke. "Music should strike fire from the hearts of men, and bring tears from the eyes of women...yet it is you who cries Harry Potter."

Harry was startled to be discovered he had been so amazed by the music he had forgotten where he was. "Sorry...I was just walking and...I heard music."

"Don't apologize Harry. It's nice to have an audience, and I've never played in front of someone before except my parents." Luna said as she climbed out the window and lowered herself onto the grass, landing perfectly on her bare feet. "Did you like it?"

"It was brilliant," Harry said immediately and for a second Harry thought he saw Luna blush. "You were brilliant Luna I never knew you could play."

"My mother taught me when I was 5 and I kept playing ever since. She would say that Music is the most powerful form of magic...Did you really like it Harry?" Luna asked looking straight into Harry's eyes.

"It was the most beautiful thing I ever heard. Did you write that?" Harry asked.

Luna laughed in reply. It was a strange laugh only Luna could make but there was something genuine and pure about it that made Harry's heart soar.

"I could never write something like that. It was written by Beethoven of course," Luna said looking confused. "You never heard of him? I thought you grew up with Muggles?"

"They never bothered to let me listen to music...hell for the first 10 years with them, they barely even let me out the clos..." Harry paused realizing he had said too much. Now he knew how Hagrid felt.

Luna seemed to piece it together. "They locked you up in a closet. Why would they do something like that?"

Harry sighed in defeat. "They hated me, they hated that I was a wizard. They drove me across the country to try and escape those Hogwarts letters. They later said they were determined to stamp out the magic in me. I never even found out I was a wizard until Hagrid showed up on my 11th birthday. THEY MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

Harry felt the levee break and the flood came pouring out as Harry vented all his sager and rage he had been suppressing from his loveless childhood.

Luna looked down clearly upset. "That's terrible...I never knew,"

"No one does. You know more about my past then anyone now Luna." Harry said suddenly feeling drained.

"You look tired. Come inside I will make you a cup of tea." Luna offered taking Harry's hand and pulling him into the house.

It was as strange as it had been when Harry had last been there. Full of strange artifacts that where most likely rubbish. Luna sat him down on a couch and brought out already made tea. Harry took a sip and already felt better as he looked at Luna who was sitting beside him.

"I'm sorry about everything you've had to go through Harry. Thank you for sharing with me though. No one has ever shared anything with me before." Luna whispered quietly taking a sip from her own cup.

"No I'm sorry Luna," Harry replied. "I don't think I've been a very good friend to you."

"You're the best friend I've ever had Harry," Luna said sincerely,

"That's not good enough Luna. You deserve a true friend. You have done so much for me. You've fought beside me on countless occasions. I guess what I'm trying to say is, thank you for being a true friend Luna. I just want to be a true friend to you too. If you ever need anything at all just tell me, OK?"

Luna nodded finishing her tea and carefully putting it down. Then she was hugging Harry so hard he thought he was going to suffocate. He couldn't remember the last time Luna had hugged anyone. Harry felt her let go and saw she had a big warm smile on her face, Luna had finally realized that she had a real friend.

"If anything ever bothers you I want you to tell me too Harry". Luna said seriously before giving him a thoughtful look. "You're just like him you know."

"Like who?" Harry asked.

"Beethoven, you're like him in so many ways. Unhappy childhood, abusive home, messy hair, quick temper, but most of all you're both selfless. You know that song I was playing? He wrote that when he first began to realize he was losing his hearing. In a couple of years he had gone completely deaf and he lost the only thing in his life that made him happy." Luna hummed sadly.

"That's horrible," Harry whispered the idea was just heartbreaking but then he saw Luna smile.

"You know what he did Harry. He kept writing music even though he couldn't hear it. He knew music so well he could still write the greatest music known to mankind and never heard it? He believed that music made the world a better place and I too believe this." Luna looked out the window and back at the moon.

"That is the type of person I want to be Harry. Someone who can make the world a better place no matter what. Just like my mom, just like you Harry."

Luna looked back to him and patted his head. She then got up and returned to the piano. She began to play the same sad song while Harry listened in deep thought. With a clean conscience he felt his eyes close and he succumbed to sleep.

* * *

 **Please review**


	3. Crazy Train

**Chapter 3: Crazy Train**

* * *

Harry didn't see much of Luna after that or anyone really.

The next 3 weeks had gone by relatively quickly and Harry spent the whole time moving to Hogwarts and preparing for the new school year. Today Hogwarts was officially reopening for the first time since the end of the war and with the school being the site of Voldemort's death, everyone was enlisting at Hogwarts.

Harry looked around at his unpacked office. The room was full of artifacts he had collected on his travels including the remains of the Horcrux's he had destroyed and Gryffindor's sword. It was also full of gifts he had been sent. It felt strange having wizards he never even met wanting to thank him for beating Voldemort, but every now and then he was given something he couldn't resist. One time, just crazy however, he was even given a Basilisk egg...which was just a chicken egg.

Harry was in his new office preparing for what tomorrow would bring, when he heard a knock on his door. He waved the door open to see The Headmistress standing there, she was looking disheveled.

"Mr. Potter we have need of your assistance."

"Already? What is it? None of the students are even here yet" Harry asked curiously.

The Headmistress gave an almost bewildered look "The problem is not here...but on the Hogwarts Express."

Harry sighed rubbing his forehead where his scar used to hurt. He had a feeling he knew why McGonagall was coming to him for help.

"It's Luna isn't it…what happened?"

* * *

Earlier that day everything was going as normal. Of course things were never normal for the dreamy girl at the back of the train. It was a quiet, boring trip with most of her fellow DA members not returning to Hogwarts. Luna found herself missing Harry, which was strange since she never missed anyone...except for her mother of course. That said, she never had a real friend before, and she now felt closer to Harry than she had to anyone, beside her parents.

Luna was usually content reading the latest addition of the Quibbler, but she even found that boring. So she turned the book upside down for the challenge. It wasn't easy to read upside down but she had developed a knack for it.

"Why do you read upside down?" Luna didn't even need to look up to see the snotty Pansy Parkinson.

"Why don't you?" Luna answered without much thought. Pansy sat in the seat facing Luna who ignored her completely.

"You'd think a Loony such as yourself would like some company," Pansy sneered.

"What do you know about what I think," Luna asked curiously not looking up from her paper.

"I know a lot about what you think. It's the same thing a chicken thinks when you cut its head off." Pansy snorted laughing like a pig would.

"Have you ever been transfigured into a chicken and had your head cut off," Luna asked.

"WHAT? NO! What's wrong with you," Pansy asked with a repulsed look on her face.

"Then you have no more of an idea for what a decapitated chicken thinks than what I think," Luna answered factually.

"You're even worse than Hermione," Pansy snarled

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Do you not know Hermione?" Luna asked more confused.

"I know she's a stuck up, know it all, bitch! But at least she's not a psycho who puts people in the hospital wing just for making fun of your mommy." Pansy was now getting infuriated. She had come here to pick on Luna but it felt like she was the one being made to look foolish.

Luna, who had not taken her eyes off the quibbler the whole time looked up at Pansy thoughtfully. "I never meant to hurt anyone. I don't know what happened to those kids. I just want to help people."

"That's funny since you put my friend Millicent Bulstrode in St. Mungo's for a month in our second year," Pansy hissed.

"I still feel bad about that. I've visited St. Mungo's and it's not that bad. It's not the worst thing that could have happened," Luna thought out loud.

"Then what is the worst thing that could have happened," Pansy practically shouted.

"Well I could have killed her." Luna replied, off in thought. Oblivious to the fact that her reply had sent Pansy reaching for her wand. Luna blinked when she realized it was now pointed at her face.

Luna looked confused "You asked what the worst that could have happened was. I was just answering your question. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"I knew you were dangerous, you're a psycho freak," Pansy screamed at the startled girl.

Luna was now feeling threatened and found herself speaking more seriously. "Please put away your wand."

Luna blinked and Pansy's wand was gone.

"How...How are you doing that?" Pansy asked in amazement.

"I...I don't know. It must be the Nargles," Luna mused.

Pansy's wand was floating above their heads. As Luna moved her eyes the wand seemed to follow. Other students where now coming into the compartment to see Luna's amazing wand-less magic. Luna noticed them and blinked again causing the wand to fall to the floor.

"How did you do that?"

"So weird."

"That was amazing!"

"Loony that one, I'm telling you."

Luna found herself being pushed to the back as students forced their way in the compartment and barraged her with questions.

Luna felt herself getting crushed and blinked her eyes again...

The students were suddenly forced back in a moment that stunned Luna as much as anyone. However she decided to take advantage of this opportunity and make her escape.

* * *

Harry walked out of the furnace of the train followed by McGonagall. He still hated floo powder but it was the only way to get aboard the moving train. McGonagall led him into the empty room normally reserved for the Prefects.

"I'm sorry to call you here. I know you are very busy getting ready for your first class tomorrow but no one else can get through to her," McGonagall explained as she rubbed her eyes.

"What did she do?" Harry asked worried.

"I have gotten so many different stories from the students I don't know what the truth is. The stories range from her setting off fireworks, to running naked through the halls. Whatever she did led to some pandemonium among the other students. They are all acting like they have gone mad. It's not surprising that she decided to escape from them."

"Where is she?" Harry asked, seeing the look in McGonagall's eyes.

"She climbed out a window and..."The headmistress said no more and just looked up at the ceiling. "We can't get her back down."

Harry was levitated onto the roof of the train where he saw Luna in the distance. To his horror she was doing cartwheels and back flips. Of course she is, Harry thought, frustrated, of all the places to do back flips.

Luna spotted him and stopped, giving him a wave before skipping over.

"Hi Harry," Luna hummed in her typical dreamy voice

"What are you doing up here? You've got half the Hogwarts staff trying to get you back in the train." Harry panted. The wind was viciously strong and Harry was surprised Luna hadn't been blown off the train.

"The view is wonderful from up here," Luna sang before looking at her bare feet. "My shoes must have fallen off while I was doing cartwheels...do you want to help me find them."

"Umm...I don't think we will find them this time." Harry said looking over the edge of the train. "Listen to me we have to get back into the train before you get hurt or in trouble."

"I'm already in trouble," Luna said before running to the back of the train and sitting on the ledge. Harry slowly sat beside her. "What do you mean?"

"The magic giveth, and the magic taketh away," Luna sung sadly.

"Let's start from the beginning, tell me what happened?" Harry said in his most comforting voice.

Luna told Harry how Pansy was antagonizing her and how Luna levitated the wand with her eyes. Harry's eyes widened at this.

"I think it's a sign that the Nargles are coming back for me. After I levitated her wand everyone started to attack me. So I climbed up here, it's beautiful, isn't it, almost like flying?"

Luna drifted off as she looked at the amazing sights. Harry had to admit it was beautiful but he continued to focus on Luna.

"What do you mean the Nargles are coming for you?" Harry asked.

Luna's face darkened, something Harry had never seen from her before.

"People don't believe in a lot of the things I believe in. I don't mind, it's not personal. I know you don't believe in Crumple-Horned Snorkacks or Wrackspurts and it doesn't bother me."

"Whether you believe in them or not Nargles ARE real and will hurt you whether you believe in them or not. I have something of theirs and they want it back..." Luna drifted off again.

"What do you have?" Harry asked the strange girl who now seemed to be ignoring him. Harry realized that she wasn't going to say anymore on the subject.

Luna then looked at Harry. "I'm sorry Harry but I'm not going back in the train."

Something about the way Luna had phrased this statement gave Harry an idea.

"Then we won't go back in the train." Harry said with a smile. "How about we apparate to The Three Broomsticks and get some butter beer while we wait for the train."

Luna thought about this before nodding. Harry sent a Patronus to inform McGonagall before taking Luna's hand. He saw she looked nervous and a thought occurred.

"Have you ever apparated with anyone before?" Harry asked and Luna shook her head.

Harry squeezed her hand tighter. "Well it's not pleasant but it only lasts a second. Hold on tight and...Try not to throw up."

They arrived in The Three Broomsticks a few seconds later. Luna immediately dropped to her knees and threw up. She then stood up smiling as if nothing had happened.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be," Luna wondered aloud. "It's in the past and I'm never doing it again. So I have nothing to worry about."

Harry smiled as they went inside and silently shared a drink.

"Thanks Harry for helping me out today. I missed you over the last few weeks but I know you're busy with the school." Luna said calmly.

"You have no idea" Harry laughed taking another sip from his drink. He then looked up at Luna seriously. Of course he didn't believe in Nargles but if Luna felt she was in danger he needed to make sure she was safe.

"The Nargles, they aren't going to hurt you are they?" Harry asked. Luna looked up surprised, before looking out the window.

"No they won't hurt me, they will just take back what's theirs...look! is that a moon frog?" Luna asked conveniently changing the subject. Something that did not go unnoticed by Harry.

Luna was hiding something there was no doubt about it. The only problem was, with a girl like Luna Lovegood. She could be hiding anything.

* * *

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The sorting ceremony went by smoothly with the exception that instead of the new students staring at Dumbledore, they were staring at the young man sitting at the corner of the staff table.

Harry gave a wave when Ron and Hermione came into the great hall with the rest of the students and they smiled back waving. It was surreal for Harry to be on the other side of the staff table and he could see the surprise on all the students' faces when they saw him up there.

"I would like to make a few announcements before the feast," McGonagall announced.

"First, some new rules. Due to the ongoing repairs Hogwarts is going under, certain areas must not be entered by students. You will not only disrupt the rebuilding process but it could cause you serious injury or worse. Because of this, certain classes will be moved to different rooms. Potions will no longer be held in the dungeons, and Divination will also be moved the Astrology tower."

"Also once again it is time for our annual announcement of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and hopefully this one will be around for years to come, Mr. Harry Potter I..." She was cut off by the thunderous cheers from the students. Hermione and Ron were hollering, making Harry chuckle, embarrassed.

McGonagall whistled and the room grew silent. "As I was saying, I understand that Harry is friends with some of you and enemies with others," Harry swore she looked over at the Slytherin table. "I am also aware that he is a hero to many more of you and roughly the same age as half the students here. HOWEVER despite all these thing Mr. Potter is first and foremost a Professor of Hogwarts. You will treat him as such. He is not a student nor will he be treated like one. An easy way to avoid confusion is to not do anything with or to Potter you would not do to me."

Harry knew what she was saying as her message was meant for him as well. Harry was used to being insulted and getting into fights during his time at Hogwarts. The image of Malfoy getting into a fight with McGonagall had Harry holding back a laugh. He also looked around the Slytherin table and breathed a sigh of relief to see Malfoy wasn't there.

"I would also like to announce the Head Boy and Girl this year. The Head Girl is one of the brightest witches in the history of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger." The room applauded and Hermione blushed. She had already found out during the summer and the three of them had celebrated with firewiskey.

The Head boy has shown himself to be one of the most talented and bravest wizards we have ever seen at Hogwarts, Michael Corner."

The room applauded for the Ravenclaw who to Harry's surprise had a look of loathing in his eyes. In fact he was glaring daggers at the Gryffindor table.

"Now let the feast begin," McGonagall announced, and everyone was elbows deep in food. McGonagall walked over to where Harry was sitting.

"You are a Professor now and you must behave and act like one. However there is no actual rule stating that you have to sit with us Teachers," She winked as she walked away.

Ron and Hermione where thrilled when Harry suddenly joined them across the Gryffindor table.

"So your allowed to sit with us students now Mr. Potter," Ron teased as Harry took a seat.

"Most teachers don't like to get too chummy with their students since they are supposed to be authority figures...but I think that ship has sailed for me," Harry explained as he started to eat.

Hermione spoke quietly so only Harry and Ron could hear. "Harry, where is Luna? I heard something happened with her on the train. Ron and I spent the whole train ride trying to calm the students with the other prefects."

Harry looked around so none of the other students could hear them and leaned in. "I can't tell you exactly what Luna did to get the students riled up but Luna climbed on top of the train to escape the other students. They swarmed her like a mob and I think she is a little freaked out right now. So she currently is enjoying the feast from the comfort of my office. McGonagall wanted me here for the feast so I'm having Kreature watch over her while I'm gone."

"She climbed on the ROOF OF THE TRAIN? Bloody Hell, Luna's always been a little nuts but she seems to have finally gone over the deep end." Ron said with his mouth full of chicken. As if to confirm Ron's statement Kreature appeared behind Harry.

"Kreature has come to inform Master Potter that the Loony girl is using her food to paint pictures on your office wall."

Harry sighed, "Just make sure she doesn't damage anything and I can clean it up later. It only takes a couple spells. Please don't call her 'Loony', Kreature."

"She told me I could Master, but if that is your wish," with a crack the elf was gone.

"Yes, definitely off the deep end." Ron laughed before stuffing more food into his mouth. Harry couldn't help but wonder if he might be right.

Hermione glared at Harry, "Do you really have to own a house elf Harry's it's..."

"Why is he staring at you Hermione?" Ron suddenly interrupted.

Harry turned to see Michael Corner's cold eyes glaring at Hermione. "What's his problem with you Hermione?" Harry asked.

"I honestly don't know," Hermione whispered surprised. "I mean, we've never been friends, but we were both in DA together and he was even part of the second DA last year."

Harry decided at that moment to keep an eye on the new Head Boy.

* * *

"Luna has always had quirks but they have been relatively easy to manage for the most part, if they needed any managing at all. Today however she has already proved to be harder to manage than when she was hexing people." McGonagall stated during Harry's first staff meeting later that night.

"Harry has also told me what she did to cause the students to go into an uproar, and Miss Parkinson has confirmed it. Luna levitated Miss Parkinson's wand without using her wand...Just her eyes."

The entire staff started gasping, muttering and blurting out statements.

"I've been saying for years she's gifted."

"Gifted? She's dangerous, she should be locked up in St Mungo's hospital."

"How the hell does one do that?"

"Get her in here right now. We've got to find out how she did it."

"The loony won't answer our questions, she'll just hum and speak of moon frogs."

"Then we'll make her do it again."

Harry grimaced, if this news had caused such commotion with the teachers then students must have gone ballistic. Thinking about it made him feel sick.

"If the students acted half as crazy as you are all acting now, then no wonder Luna climbed to the roof, I know I would have!"

The teachers where frozen in silence. They had expected to be silenced by McGonagall not Harry Potter.

"You do realize this is a person we are talking about. A student of Hogwarts, not an experiment. I know Luna is weird and quirky, but should she really be blamed for her actions today. You make me want to climb to the roof as we speak." Many of the teachers looked down in shame, and Harry felt the same himself, for even doubting Luna's sanity earlier.

"I think the only concern right now should be on her wand- less magic. I don't know as much about magic as the rest of you but I think it's safe to assume that what Luna did was very rare."

"That is a huge understatement," Professor Slughorn said. "In fact with the exception of accidental magic, it has a never been done. What's more curious is that she had control over her magic, so intentional or not, it was no accident."

"I find it more curious that this feat was pulled by Pandora's daughter." said Professor Flitwick.

Harry then remembered something. "I think it's a sign the Nargles are coming back for me. I have something of theirs and they want it back". Those were the exact words Luna told me. She seemed almost afraid of them, saying she flat out wouldn't go back in the train."

Flitwick sighed. "Nargles were what Pandora was studying when she died."

Harry stared at the small wizard. "Do you know what she was talking about? Do you know what she supposedly has of the Nargles?"

Flitwick rubbed the bridge of his nose between his eyes. "The events of that day are largely confidential. Only Unspeakables know of it. Even retired, I have to keep their secrets Harry. Luna knows more about it than she will let on. Even if I could tell you I would prefer it to come from her...and only when she is ready."

McGonagall spoke. "I think that we should approach this slowly and with caution. Unless Luna's miraculous feat proves to be a fluke she has powers that we are unable to comprehend. She must learn to control this power even if she is forbidden to use it while at Hogwarts. I feel it is possible however that like her mother before her, Luna may have stumbled on something that could change the very nature of magic."

The room grew quiet at this. They seemed more concerned than excited at the possibility for change, Harry remembered the fact that the school was lit by candle light and used quills instead of pens. A thought then occurred to him... maybe wizards didn't like change...

* * *

Luna had returned to her dormitories before Harry's meeting had ended, but she found sleep impossible. In fact she had never slept for a single second in over 8 years. So she decided to read one of her books while humming a song in her head, much to the chagrin of her roommates.

"Oh Merlin she's back."

"I didn't see her at the sorting ceremony. I thought she was expelled."

"Why doesn't she use the silencing charm?"

"SHUT UP LOONY SOME OF US ACTUALLY SLEEP!"

Luna had no intentions on stopping her humming but did have the presence of mind to leave the sleeping quarters and go to the main room. She stopped in the common room however when she heard whispers from the corner of the room. Ever the curious one, Luna decided to sit behind the couch and eavesdrop.

"I can't believe it. A Mudblood as Head Girl It's sickening this war has turned everyone into a bunch of Bloody Muggle Lovers."

"I'm with you and all but I thought you liked Mud Bloods. I mean for pity's sake you fought for them during the war."

"Exactly, for pity's sake. Just because a people are inferior doesn't mean you should step on them and wipe them out. That doesn't mean they should be treated as Bloody equals. I did not work my ass off for 6 years in Hogwarts and spent another year getting tortured by the Carrow's just to be put on equal footing with a FUCKING MUDBLOOD!"

"What can you do about it Michael? There is no way they're going to demote her before you, she's a bloody hero, a member of "THE GOLDEN TRIO" and a genius!"

"She takes the credit of pureblood wizards. Don't worry I will think of something. I mean hell, I will resign under protest if I have to. I don't like the way things have been going and I feel we need to remind the Wizarding world that Mud Bloods are not are equals...OW! WHAT JUST HIT ME?"

"A book. Someone threw a book at you."

"Who throws a book honestly?"

Michael and his friends looked around the room but found it empty. The culprit had already left the Ravenclaw dormitories and was wandering by the lake trying to come to terms with a most unusual feeling in her gut...Anger.

* * *

Harry returned to his office to find Luna had already left. Harry grabbed his marauders map and saw Luna was wandering the Hogwarts ground. Harry had been told this was usual behavior for her, and to leave her be, as long as she stayed out of trouble.

Harry was about to turn in for the day when he noticed the wall had food frozen on to it with a charm. Kreature wasn't lying. Luna had painted the wall with food, but it was an actual picture!

It was a beautiful life-like picture of Harry and Luna holding hands, underneath it she had written 2 words with spaghetti sauce.

 _ **"**_ _ **Best Friends**_ _ **"**_

Harry put his wand away He had a hard time defining what he was feeling at that moment but he did feel very warm in his heart.

Being Luna's friend definitely wasn't going to be easy, but seeing the picture and knowing how much he meant to her (and for that matter how much she meant to him) he knew it was all worth it.


	4. DA

**Chapter 4: DA**

* * *

Luna finished planting her flower's over a specific area of the hall before sitting at the Ravenclaw table. Soon the rest of the students were bursting into the room and eating breakfast. Usually Luna was calmly humming a song in her head or reading a copy of the Quibbler but today her eyes were focused on scanning the room. She finally spotted the infamous golden trio and left to sit with them.

Harry was currently oblivious to the world, thinking about his first class being a mere hour away, when he felt someone poking him in the back of the head.

"I think his mind is elsewhere. You know the feeling, right Luna?" Ron joked as he received a glare from his girlfriend.

"I understand you're nervous Harry, but I have something serious to tell you three about Michael Corner," Luna whispered calmly.

Harry snapped back to reality at this. "Wait! What? You know why he's glaring at Hermione...still?" The other three turned to see Michael Corner staring more intently than before.

Luna responded with inhuman speed. "Well he is probably realizing that I'm ratting him out for calling Hermione a Mudblood who has no business being Head girl since he believes Mudbloods are inferior to Purebloods."

When none of them replied still trying to grasp all Luna had said, Luna quoted to them the entire conversation, she had heard, word for word, to make sure they knew where Michael stood.

"BASTARD I'M GOING BREAK HIS..."

"Ron as much as I would enjoy seeing you break Michael's...anything. You do realize that attacking the Head Boy is a perfect way to get expelled," Hermione pointed out logically.

"JUDAS!" Michael Corner was now right at the Gryffindor table seething at Luna.

"For a Muggle hater I'm surprised you know who Judas is Michael. Sounds very..."

"SHUT UP LOONY! ALL THE TIMES I HELPED YOU IN SCHOOL DURING THE CARROW'S REIGN AND YOU CHOOSE THE SIDE OF A MUDBLOOD!"

"That's enough Corner," Harry said standing up trying to hide the anger in his voice. He really wished he wasn't a teacher.

Luna was already responding to Michael. "I saved you as many times as you saved me...actually five times more then you saved me. I also don't appreciate you insulting Muggles and those born of Muggles".

"Yes we know where you stand with Muggles, just like your mother. Extra, Extra, Muggles Rule! Wizards Suck! Was that the gist of it," Michael mocked.

"Muggles are Superior to wizards in every way but magic. You're living proof of it. Muggles have their flaws, they can be quite cruel actually, but they have gone to great lengths to change their ways for the better. While you would have brilliant people like Hermione working as a Gnome exterminator." Luna responded calmly but Harry noticed a hint of anger in her voice.

Michael was losing his temper. "Why am I even debating with Loony Lovegood? Mudblood or not, Granger is still superior to you. No amount of tainted blood would ever weaken someone more than your FEEBLE, LOONY, HEAD!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH CORNER!" Harry intervened holding his temper as he stood between the two. The entire Great Hall was looking now at the scene before them,

"20 points from Ravenclaw for your disgraceful behavior. You're the Head Boy, start acting like it."

"You're going to defend Mudbloods and Muggles Harry? You were raised by Muggles and everyone knows you hated it. Maybe you can fill us in on how bad they were. Oh wait, what about that one Half blood who tried to kill us all, Tom Riddle! He who must not be named! He killed your parents for Merlin's sake!"

"Yes I know. He killed my Father and my 'Mudblood' Mother Michael" Harry growled.

The room was silent now, even the teachers were watching intently.

"Another 20 points from Ravenclaw, and a weeks' worth of detention for your disrespect. Remember who you are talking to. I am your Professor now. You will call me Mr. Potter, Professor or Sir."

"OK SIR!" was Michael's only reply as he stormed off. That changed when he reached the doors of the Great Hall.

"I hope for your sake the You Know Who's curse died with him, or you won't be a Professor for long SIR," and with that the Head Boy stormed out of the Great Hall.

Harry sat down with Luna in silence while she looked between the three of them.

"Well that was most interesting." Luna said simply taking out her books. "Oh I forgot one Accio book."

Harry, Ron and Hermione noticed Luna didn't use her wand when she cast the spell but sure enough a book flew right into her hand.

"Ho...How di...did..." Hermione gasped as Luna got up with a smile.

"I almost forgot my textbook for DADA. First class of the day and I think it's going to be most interesting," Luna hummed as she skipped away with a giddy feeling in her stomach.

It was good to be back in Hogwarts. Luna couldn't wait for what else the day would bring. Today was going to be a great day because she was going to be in Harry's first class. It was going to be just like DA.

* * *

This wasn't going to be anything like DA

Harry sat in his empty class room which would soon be full of students. His first class was 7th year Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's, a double length class. As he waited, the same thought kept going over and over in his head.

"What the hell did I get myself into?"

Suddenly the students began to walk into the class, he saw Hermione which made him feel more comfortable...followed closely by Ron..."Shit. I'll never hear the end of it from him if I mess this up. Ron would never let me live this down."

Luna came in with an ecstatic grin on her face he had only seen once before, the night at the burrow. "She is going to be crushed when this class turns into a joke." At least Michael's not here...he won't get to gloat at this disaster.

What am I talking about" Harry suddenly thought. "I killed Voldemort! I can teach people how to do magic. If only this WAS like DA. Why does this have to be any different from DA?"

...Click! he had an idea

Harry smiled and turned to the class. "Hello, I am Professor Potter," he said chuckling. The reaction from the class was already a mix of chuckling and confusion, largely depending on how well the student knew Harry.

"If you want to call me Harry or Mr. Potter I honestly don't care. I am friends with a few of you in this class." He said looking over the room. He noticed Luna was surprisingly focused on the lessons. "I am not your friend in this room. I am not here to help you get good grades. You get good grades by doing well in this class. I am here to prepare you for the very worst. This is your final year at Hogwarts and the war is over. However if you think the evil in the world is gone your sorely mistaken. One day there will be another war. Maybe you will end up fighting in it, maybe not. If a war IS coming then we need an ARMY!"

Harry waved his wand and all the books on their desks shot back into their bags.

"STAND UP."

Everyone jumped to their feat startled. Harry waved his wand and the desks flew into the wall behind him exploding. Harry waved again and they appeared repaired and neatly stacked. Harry wasn't sure where this confidence was coming from but he liked it.

Ron had a look on this face that one makes when they realize they're in serious shit. This is not going to be as easy as he thought. Harry then started writing words in the air with his wand. He finished them and turned back to the class. The class was full of smiling excited students some were even cheering. Luna had the biggest smile on her face. Her dream had finally come true.

"Welcome, if you weren't before, you are all now official members of...

 _ **"Dumbledore's Army"**_

* * *

"5 points from Gryffindor for reasons that should be obvious." Harry said as he helped another student with the expeditious spell.

"Come on, what did I do Harry?" Ron whined.

"You know exactly what you did. Now Ron, you work with Dean, and Hermione can work with Padma." Harry ordered as Ron sulked away from a glaring Hermione.

The class was going swimmingly. All the students were thrilled to be out of their desks and practicing spells. By the time the class had ended Harry was certain this would be everyone's favorite class.

"We did some review today, but now that you've got a good idea of how classes are going to be, the spells will far more difficult. Class dismissed." Harry said with a smile as he noticed Ron was walking quickly out of the class, followed by a very stern Hermione.

Harry turned to one particular student before she left. "Luna can you see me in my office."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Harry heard Ron scream in the hallway and other kids laughter following.

Luna looked at him curiously "Shouldn't you look in on that?"

"Hermione's just good at payback. Besides I never heard a thing. I was in my office talking to you." Harry said with a wink.

"But we're not in your office yet," Luna replied confused.

"Then we better get in," Harry chuckled as they did just that.

"You're a strange teacher Harry," Luna said thoughtfully wandering around the room.

"Well you're a very strange student so we should work together just fine," Harry joked but almost took it back thinking he might have hurt her feelings. Except it caused Luna to do something he only heard her do once before...Laugh.

It was a strange laugh fitting a strange person. A dreamy laugh fitting a dreamy person, but most of all a beautiful laugh fitting a beautiful per...

"Wait! Where exactly am I going with this?" Harry thought to himself as he offered Luna a seat. Luna seemed to consider it before choosing the seat opposite from it.

"Sat there yesterday, might as well switch things up."

"You like being different don't you," Harry said with a knowing smile.

"Doing the same thing over and over and expecting a different result," Luna hummed.

"Pardon?" Harry asked confused,

"A Muggle once said that was the definition of insanity," Luna sung with a smile. "Muggles are so much smarter than wizards. Without magic they have achieved things we can't begin to comprehend."

"They also don't accept things as fact without proof. They don't believe in dragons or Wrackspurts," Harry didn't know why he was testing Luna but he was genuinely curious to hear her response.

Of course Luna didn't disappoint. "They are wrong though, those things are real."

Harry swore she winked at him. That was very un-Luna like. She suddenly spoke up again.

"Why am I here? You said you wanted to talk to me about something," Harry blinked, it had been 10 minutes already and Luna was missing her lunch, he better hurry up.

"I wanted to talk about when we should have our tutoring sessions," Harry said in a matter of fact tone, but Luna was definitely confused by this.

"Flitwick never asked you about this when he tutored you, did he." Harry asked

Luna shook her head "He already had dates set...No one has ever asked me anything like his before."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"No one really asked me anything before that wasn't a yes or no answer. Just, Luna are you really loony? Luna are you OK? Luna do you want to go to the dance?" Luna said smiling at the last example.

Harry smiled remembering that strange dance of Slughorns from 6th year but then he felt a sudden sadness. "No one's really asked you what you want?"

"I wouldn't always have an answer," Luna said smiling.

Harry pushed a calendar towards her and told her to mark the days she wanted to study. "What do you want?"

Luna looked up and opened her mouth but shut it. "That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me."

She then just drifted off into her head again. Harry waited for her to finish checking dates before she answered, her face focused in deep thought.

"Wanting my Mother alive is an easy one but I can't change that. I want to prove Mother right about Nargles. I want to one day finish her work. Oh I also want to go to the moon like the Muggles."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at this with Luna laughing too. "I'm not joking though Harry, I want to be the first witch or wizard to go to the moon."

"I know you mean it. I just know how much you loved the moon, I should have known you' would want to go there."

Luna's expression changed to a thoughtful smile. "But really, what I really want is more friends as good, kind and selfless as you Harry."

Harry was not expecting the last answer. He had expected more friends but the way she mentioned him..."You have friends like me. You have Ginny, Neville, Ron and Hermione."

"They are nice Harry but I don't know if they are really my friends. Besides I will never have another friend as good as you and no one ever will. You're the best person I've ever met."

Harry was surprised to realize he wouldn't have been able to hold back the tears from this "I think that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me Luna."

Luna slid the calendar back to Harry and got up to leave but froze.

"Y…Y…you left my picture up," Luna stuttered in shock staring at her food painting from last night.

"I thought it was beautiful Luna. I'm going to keep it up for as long as I'm here" Harry whispered. "How did you paint this with just food?"

Harry was interrupted when Luna ran over and hugged him, Harry was frozen in shock before hugging her back. Harry realized she was crying into his chest, ACTUALLY CRYING!

If Luna had done un-Luna like things before this was definitely the biggest one yet, he just patted her back. He felt wonderful...for making Luna this happy...and for her to make him so happy...He wasn't sure anymore why he felt so happy but he just knew it was because of the blond haired witch who suddenly ran out of the office without a second glance.

For some reason Harry felt confused. He really wasn't sure why. Something about Luna just made him feel different. Harry's thoughts were distracted when he saw the calendar he had Luna mark and just laughed.

Luna had doodled a picture under every date of the calendar, and underneath each doodle was a range of times, most being 3 hours long...


	5. Unknown Fears

**Chapter 5: Unknown Fears**

* * *

The first week had gone by swimmingly for Harry. He had quickly lived up to the hype among the students as the one class you didn't want to miss. Harry remained a fun, almost playful teacher. He was also a very strict one. He meant it when he said he had no friends in the classroom.

Even Hermione had faced the wrath of Harry when she failed to perform an arrow spell and nearly hit Ron in an unfortunate area.

"Oh my god Ron I swear that was an accident," Hermione gasped switching from pale to flushed at an alarming speed. Ron did the same.

"I sure hope it was, but never the less, accidents will not be tolerated at the Newt level of Defense Against the Dark Arts," Harry spoke to the class as much as Hermione.

"We are dealing with very dangerous spells. In fact tomorrow I will be teaching an incredibly dangerous spell. So dangerous in fact I nearly killed someone with it by accident. I didn't know what the spell was for, and I used it in a panic, so what was my punishment. I missed my final Quidditch game and practically bankrupted Gryffindor in the points department. I hated the person I cursed but I never doubted I deserved it."

The class was silent now Harry rarely broke into stories but they were not only fascinating but hit the mark right on the head when educating.

"10 points from Gryffindor for accidents because sorry doesn't mean a thing if your partner is dead."

Hermione looked upset but smiled at Harry. She felt a great deal of pride for him at that moment.

Harry seemed to have it against the whole points system. His class room was the place points came to die and there was no prejudice. No one was safe and everyone lost points at some point.

Luna Lovegood had not been criticized, lost house points or even corrected. Some of the more jealous students cried out favoritism but the rest of the students knew better.

Luna had become far and away the top of the class. Even Hermione was left in the dust. The usually unfocused witch had become determined to master Harry's class and for the first week she had been unstoppable. Tomorrow was going to be another story...

* * *

 _ **Michael was pissed!**_

That night in the Ravenclaw tower the Head boy seethed. He really should not have lost his temper and had just finished a long week of miserable detention under the supervision of Harry Potter.

Michael was an incredibly brave and courageous boy. He was also very stubborn and short sighted often letting his emotions get the better. He was known for his short temper.

It was common knowledge that Ginny actually broke up with him after he had a complete temper tantrum after she and the Gryffindor's had beaten him in Quidditch. He had been certain that somehow they cheated. There was no way he could have lost, he was better than them, and he knew it.

He then had started dating Cho Chang of all people making him the only person to have dated both of Harry's girlfriends. Was it a coincidence...Not at all. Yes he knew Ginny had a crush on Harry and he wanted to beat Potter by winning over her affection from him. Even if Harry at the time was unperceptive to Ginny's feelings. To steal Harry's girlfriend was even better though.

It actually wasn't known that the two had started seeing each other while they were both still dating Ginny and Harry. Not even Ginny ever knew this, though Harry had long stopped caring about the mess of a relationship he had with Cho anyways.

Michael's temper would get the better of him again however when he started accusing Cho of using him to get over Potter. He was 10 times the wizard he was, just because Harry had a scar did not make him better than him. Harry had been raised by Mudbloods and was the son of a Mudblood so his blood was far from pure.

It all came to a head during the Carrow's reign of Hogwarts, when Michael sold out Cho to the two death eaters in secret, after he found out Cho had been keeping clippings from the Quibbler about Harry Potter. This was a punishable offense at the time and Cho was punished. If this was better known there was no way he would've been made Head Boy.

But Michael was very good at keeping his loyalties to the cause of good. He would help people he felt were in need. He cared about helping those weaker than him. One could almost say he had a good heart. Maybe he did have a good heart but his brain was tainted by prejudice, ego and hate.

Maybe that heart is what made him fall for the unusual Ravenclaw. She was strange but pretty and friendly with Potter. He knew she had feelings for the scarred wizard, so once again he wanted to steal that affection. Maybe he didn't have much of a heart.

After Harry killed Voldemort, Michael considered his dreams of being head boy a lost cause. Saving first years was nothing compared to ending a bloody war. That didn't stop him from getting the Head boy letter and in one perfect moment he knew he was better than Potter. He had been right all along he was the best.

Then he saw Harry at the Staff table and his heart sank like a stone. Runner up again. Harry's Mudblood friend becoming Head Girl was just another blow to the angry wizard.

Then something happened to him that no one had done to him before. Luna blatantly betrayed him. Without hesitation or sympathy she told Harry and his friends that he was a Mudblood hater. His temper tantrum followed and in one fell swoop that Loony girl had destroyed his reputation.

That's what she was, Loony. She had to be Loony in order to choose Mudbloods over him right? There was something off about that girl and Michael was damn sure he was going to find out. He was sick of losing and he had no plans on losing to Potter ever again.

Then he got an idea. Michael knew exactly who would be able to answer his questions. Michael took out a quill and parchment and began to write.

 _Dear father,_

 _I know you are not allowed to discuss any of your work as an unspeakable but I need to know any dirt you have on Luna Lovegood. She is a blood traitor and a friend of Potter who is now teaching at this school. I need to find a way to prove to the school not only my superiority but that of the Purebloods over the Mudbloods._

 _From your son Michael Corner._

* * *

When Harry had pulled out the fabled Sectumsempra to teach the class he brought out dummies from the room of requirements to teach them.

"This spell has never been taught before, in fact few knew it existed. It was invented by former potions and DADA Professor and Headmaster Severus Snape. I found it in a book he had written in with the words for enemies written beside it. When he said that," HE MEANT IT!"

"This is not to be used except in life or death situations. This curse has been put under the recently made "unforgivable curses" list. Using the spell in non-life threatening situations will get you expelled, using it outside of Hogwarts without good cause gets you Azkaban."

The room was silent, no one even breathed.

"One at a time we will be using this curse on a dummy. No funny business," Harry ordered his troops looking at Michael as he said this.

Harry used the curse on the dummy and everyone jumped. If it here used on a person, guts would be all over the floor. No one would be fooling around with this curse any time soon.

One at a time he called each student in alphabetical order. Some students managed the spell fairly easily while others failed miserably. One nearly cut off his own finger but a watchful Harry was already prepared to defect any misfired spells.

Eventually they reached Luna who preceded to raise her arm and...Nothing.

Luna broke her dreamy stare to look at her wand in confusion. She tried again nothing...She looked up at Harry with a look of grief on her face.

She started to try other spells and nothing seemed to work. "No...No...NO! NO! NO! NO!" Luna was starting to hyperventilate and threw her wand to the floor. She looked back up at Harry and then it happened.

Luna closed her eyes, before she unleashed an inhuman, deafening, shriek. The windows shattered and so did all the dummies. It was as if a hundred sectumsempra's were being used. Everyone in all of Hogwarts were covering their ears until the shriek was replaced by a deafening ringing in their heads.

Harry stood there as stunned as the rest of the class, while Luna seemed to be dancing with a smile across her face.

"Lu...Luna did you mean to do that?" Harry spoke as calmly as he could.

Luna looked at him, at the students, at the room and the damage she caused. "Sorry I didn't know what happened. I just tried really hard to do something...I think it worked..."

Suddenly half the Hogwarts staff burst into the room full of broken glass and shredded dummies.

"How bad?" Harry asked seeing all their shocked expressions.

The Headmistress looked bewildered. "The entire school has been hit. If it's glass, it's smashed. Classes are canceled for the rest of the day. Luna please stay here a moment."

Harry spoke "Remember this is like DA. So if anyone speaks of this to anyone not in this room, I will remove 50 points from their house."

Luna's proud smile was replaced by an expression of worry. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I just wanted to do a spell."

Harry spoke "Luna you might be the most powerful witch or wizard ever to exist but that means you have to learn to control your power. You could do great things with this power but without understanding it you could hurt just as many people. You understand?"

Luna nodded as she looked around the room. An owl came through the broken window and dropped a letter into McGonagall's hand.

"Dear Merlin, Hogsmeade was hit too. Every window in the village is shattered. I have never seen anything like this..." McGonagall was silenced when she noticed the glass begin to move.

Luna had closed her eyes and was slowly raising her hands the glass shot back into the windows and other objects including McGonagall's broken glasses fused back together.

Luna then ran out the of the room while the other teachers looked on in amazement

"You know she knows what she's doing Headmistress," Harry said with a hint of a smirk across his face.

"What do you mean Potter?" McGonagall asked confused.

Harry smiled "She broke everything thing made of glass in a 50 mile radius. My glasses remained untouched."

Harry left the room as the teachers began to speak. He immediately ran into Hermione.

"What just happened?" Hermione asked.

"Luna basically destroyed the school. Not to mention the neighboring village then repaired both in the span of 2 minutes just by screaming and waving her hands. Yet she couldn't perform a single charm with her wand. I saw her trying first year stuff and nothing. It was like..." Harry paused as he remembered what Flitwick had said about Pandora.

"Hermione you're a genius, you have to go talk to someone. OK please do me a favor and talk to Luna. I really have to take care of this. Thanks again Hermione," Harry repeated before he took off leaving Hermione rooted at the spot.

"Genius...I didn't even say anything."

* * *

"This is dark magic. She should be expelled and sent to Azkaban."

"Professor Trelawney, if you are going to make outrageous statements at meetings you will be excused," McGonagall said exasperated. "Now that we know the true capability of Luna's power we have to teach her to manage it. No wizard is capable of matching Luna's power but Potter gets through to her. Helping her manage it is now Harry's top priority with her tutoring."

Professor Trelawney was not convinced. "Is that really wise, the boy though remarkable, is still practically a child."

"That is why he is perfect for her. Harry freely offers friendship that we can't, nor do most students sadly."

Slughorn interjected. "What happens if those two offer each other more than friendship."

The teachers where silenced by this so Slughorn continued. "It's a strange situation, Potter is a professor and Luna is a student but they are practically the same age. I have seen the way Luna looks at Harry. In fact I think her feelings for the boy are the reason she has been excelling in all her classes."

"More reason for Harry to continue with her lesson and to be the one to teach her to control her powers. You do bring up interesting points though Horace. I shall have to speak with Potter about all of these things."

* * *

"It is human nature to always want more and to never be satisfied with what you've got," Luna said to herself as she sat by the lake. The only thing she wasn't sure of was what exactly did she want? She was finally friends with the one person she valued above all others and yet she suddenly felt empty and numb all over again.

It was not an unusual feeling for Luna. It was not an unhappy or miserable feeling but one of content. Over the last few weeks of summer and school she had felt something more. Her faint emotions were becoming stronger, and that terrified her.

Luna felt sadness, like when the House Elf that saved her, died. She felt fear, like when Voldemort attacked the school. She felt joy, like when she conjured her first Patronus during DA. All those feelings were hollow though. Like they were hidden behind a veil.

She didn't feel that way with Harry, with him, she experienced real emotions, real feelings, and true happiness. But what does Luna know about happiness. She wasn't sure she knew the answer but she sure felt like she did last week. When she saw Harry had kept her picture up. It was strange and wonderful at the same time...not that it mattered. Today was a brutal wake up call. She had been right and now all good things would come to an end.

Yet despite this, all she could think about was Harry. Maybe the students were right and she was Loony.

"You're not Loony Luna," Luna looked up startled to see Hermione sitting beside her with a look of mirth on her face.

"Luna don't looked surprised, you do realize you've been talking out loud for the past 5 minute's, right?" Hermione said laughing.

Luna shook her head and looked into the lake. "I know I'm not loony but I am aware that I'm different. There are things about me that people don't know Hermione. Things that I would like to stay unknown. I don't feel things the way you do Hermione so I'm at a loss. Please help me Hermione. Help me figure out my head."

Hermione sat silently and more seriously as Luna continued. "I cried last week. I haven't cried since my mother died. No it was before that even. I did not even cry when my mother died. I felt sad and alone but I couldn't cry. I cried last week though. I wasn't even sad, I was happy. The happiest I ever felt in my life. That doesn't make sense does it?"

Actually it makes perfect sense to cry tears of joy Luna, But what made you cry anyway," Hermione asked giving her a knowing look.

"He...kept my picture up. He didn't disregard it, wipe it away or insult it ...he told me it was beautiful. It was like he accepted my very soul. And in that moment, I could...FEEL!" Luna's usually dreamy voice was now a soft whisper full of emotion that was foreign to her.

"I felt like I could feel everything, Hermione. What do I feel?"

"Isn't it obvious Luna," Hermione replied with a kind smile on her face. Luna met hers eyes before looking down and nodded.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doubt truth to be a liar; but never doubt I love."

Luna looked back at Hermione, who seemed surprised that Luna new Shakespeare.

"Mom convinced me to read a lot when I was younger. Next to you I am probably the most well-read person in school...I love him, don't I?" Luna said almost sadly.

"Why did I have to fall in love? I couldn't just be happy by the miracle that he would actually want to be my friend. Now I want something he could never give me."

"What makes you think that Luna?" Hermione said surprised at Luna's seemingly lack of self-worth.

"Because even if he does feel the way I do…which he doesn't. It would not matter. The Nargles are coming for me," Luna moaned sadly.

Hermione just couldn't help but scoff at this. "Luna, Nargles aren't real. They won't stop you, only you will. Stop blaming your problems on imaginary creatures."

Luna looked up. "Is it so offensive to you that my beliefs are different than yours?"

"NO!" Hermione said too quickly "But I hate to see you waste our life away, out of fear of imaginary fairies."

"Nargles are real Hermione but I don't care if you believe me or not. I care that you care so much about what I think," Luna said seriously. "Is it really so shocking that in a world of magic things aren't always as logical as it seems. Some things can't be explained in a book. Some things can't be learned at all. Believe it or not Hermione books can and have been wrong."

Hermione seemed offended by that thought but still conceded its accuracy.

"I used to be like you Hermione but I have seen things that made me doubt everything I thought I knew. Things you wouldn't believe. I also saw what happens when people are offended by others beliefs and blood status. It's all the same, Violence, Death and Scars," Luna then grabbed Hermione's wrist and pulled her arm out. Looking at her wrist.

"Does anyone else know about your scar here, or did you put the concealment charm over it before they noticed," Hermione was frozen in shock.

"How do you know?" Hermione whispered.

"Logically I shouldn't be able to see through a concealment charm but I can see it says Mudblood. Bellatrix wrote it, didn't she? I know she wrote mine. It didn't hurt but..." Now Luna froze, looking back up at Hermione who now had a concerned look.

"What did that bitch carve on your arm?" Hermione grabbed for her arm but Luna pulled away jumping to her feet. She looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"They can't find out Hermione. It's hopeless, I'm sorry I can't say more. Thanks for talking but I've got to go. I'm going to be late, I'm late."

Luna bolted away, leaving Hermione even more concerned and confused.

* * *

Luna ran all the way to a strange picture and was soon inside the Hogwarts kitchens. The elves ignored her as they worked and Luna dropped to her knees crying again, this time in despair.

"I love him, I love Harry Potter and it's too late. The Nargles are going to take it back, I just need more time."

"Again with the Nargles?"

Luna looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes to see a pale skinny wizard stating in the corner. He looked like she was the last person on earth he wanted to see but Luna smiled, despite their ugly history.

"Hello Draco...what are you doing down here?"


	6. Luna's Secret

**Chapter 6: Luna's Secret**

* * *

"AHHH TAKE WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST DON'T HURT ME... OH!" The strange man paused, calming down immediately from his panic.

"Oh…It's just you Harry, would you like some tea?"

Harry had known his arrival would be a surprise but didn't expect to scare Mr. Lovegood so badly. The eccentric wizard looked even nuttier than when they last met.

"Sorry to bother you sir but it's important," Harry said panting as he had ran to his fireplace after he had spoken with Hermione.

"No bother at all you saved my sweet daughter from those vile death eaters. I owe you my life even without my...my…" Mr. Lovegood trailed off.

"Trying to sell me out to the death eaters" Harry finished a little harshly. No matter how noble Xenophilius' motives were, you don't exactly forgive someone for trying to sell you off to Voldemort.

"Uhhh...yeah sorry again for that. I know you are here about Luna, I have heard nothing but good things from the school. That she has been excelling in her classes since you started to tutor her." Xenophilius again offered Harry a tea who turned it down.

"Then you know she has gained strange new powers". Mr. Lovegood simply nodded, drinking his tea.

"Then you also know she destroyed and repaired Hogwarts in under 2 minutes without a wand."

Xenophilius had not expected this and spat out his tea, dropping the mug which shattered on the floor. "Dear Merlin it's happening faster than I thought."

"What is happening? You know what's going on don't you" Harry yelled excitedly finally about to find out...

"Yes I do but I'm afraid I can't tell you. It's not safe for others to find out Luna's secrets and I will not endanger my daughter's life." the odd man said sadly as he repaired his mess with a wave of his wand.

Xenophilius looked at Harry and sighed. "There are many things in this world that you are too young to understand dear child. I'm afraid that Luna is doomed to either suffer the fate she fears or try and fight it. If she chooses the latter then she will fail in far worse ways. I will not let my daughter get hurt."

"Who would want to hurt Luna?" Harry asked sensing fear in the man's eyes.

"People who fear change. People who have something to lose from that change. People of Power dear boy. My Dear Pandora stumbled upon something that could change everything. Change is very dangerous child."

"If you tell me I swear I will protect her..." Harry began to say but was interrupted.

"You cannot make such a promise...no one can," Xenophilius whispered ominously. "Please leave me in peace. I will always be in your debt Potter but my daughter will always come first. Please just continue to look after my daughter. I know she is very fond of you and I can see you are fond of her. For this reason more than any other, promise me you will look after her and try to keep her safe. I fear her secret will soon be out anyway. We may let the sleeping dogs lie but eventually they will always awaken to feast."

Harry turned to the fireplace and grabbed a hand full of flew powder when Xenophilius called out "...and Harry please remember. I always encourage people to open their minds but sometimes it's better to close them."

* * *

 _Dear Michael_

 _I'm afraid I cannot tell you anything about the Lovegood child since this is top secret. I'm afraid I was visiting the school for more top secret business and accidentally left some papers in the school library. Please dispose of them and Don't Read Them. I know it might be Tempting to read the papers that may answer your questions but I know you will do the right thing._

 _From Your Loving Father._

Michael laughed as he ran to the library his father was always a clever one. He always liked to play these games when informing his son on the secrets of the Department of Mystery's.

Michael ran to the library and saw the package in the corner of the room. After the events from yesterday he was even more excited to find out the loony girls secret.

Finally he opened the package. He began to read the documents and burst out laughing. Well this makes a lot of sense. Poor Loony Lovegood was in for a nasty surprise...

* * *

Luna was a girl of many secrets, which is why Harry was still unaware of the wizard who seemed to be living in the Hogwarts kitchens. Today was not about secrets however, today was about training.

Mostly there studies had involved reading books and practicing spells. Luna was a focused student with Harry, and took in whatever he taught her.

Luna still never gave this much attention to her teachers. At one point during charms class Flitwick had to perform a Muffliato charm on Luna when she refused to stop humming.

Luna was different with Harry and she knew this. While she often had no interest in her studies Harry would always have her undivided attention. Luna found this odd, though last night's revelation may have something to do with it.

She found it more odd however when the day after the incident, Harry told her to meet him in the room of requirements for her lesson.

Harry was waiting for her and they both entered the room which had become at least as big as the great hall.

Harry turned to her. "Luna, I want you to give me your wand."

Luna reached out to give her wand to Harry but he put up his hand to stop her.

"No," Harry said with a wink and walked back to the other side of the room. He then held out his hand.

Luna's face lit up before she closed her eyes. As her face became more focused she felt the wand leave her hand. She could see through closed eyes as it flew across the room and into Harry's hand. Harry put the wand on a shelf that appeared behind him.

"I don't know how you are able to do the things you do Luna but we are going to find out," Harry said walking across the room back to Luna. "We are also going to find out what you're truly capable of," he said with a grin.

Luna kept her eyes closed and started counting "1...2...34...456...7."

"What are you doing?" Harry asked confused

"I'm counting to how many time you blink," Luna said opening her eyes with a smile.

Suddenly a piano appeared in the room. Luna began to wave her arms like a conductor and the piano started to play itself. It was a Strange, Bouncy, Happy song. Before Harry could realize what was going on Luna had run over to him and started dancing with him.

Harry's surprise was soon replaced by laughter as the two danced around the room, which was supplying more instruments for Luna to add to the arrangement. Soon the entire room was full of music and laughter. The music seemed to get faster and wackier as Luna added her own unique touches.

Harry couldn't help but be amazed by the madness. Luna then lifted Harry into the air...far in the air. In fact he was levitating 20 feet above the floor.

"Luna please put me down!" Harry begged as Luna laughed at his predicament. Luna snapped her fingers and he fell ten feet before stopping and landing gently on the floor feet first.

"That wasn't funny," Harry said laughing.

"That was very funny Harry," Luna barely got that out as she was laughing harder than she had her whole life.

"I guess you're capable of a lot," Harry chuckled "Is there anything you can't do."

"I can't control people or read their minds," Luna said her face then turned sad. "I can't bring back the dead. I guess it's for the best... But I can do other things."

Luna approached Harry and put her hand on his chest Harry froze. "What are...?"

"Listen Harry," Luna interrupted her voice a whisper. "Feel you heart Harry."

Harry put his hand over Luna's and realized he couldn't feel his heart at all.

"You stopped my heart from beating," Harry whispered stunned.

"People put so much importance on the heart saying it's responsible for love. The heart is just a pump that keeps you alive. Love is in the mind and soul," Luna hummed.

Harry suddenly felt his heart beating again...very fast. He quickly took his hand away while Luna's lingered a little longer before backing away. Her face showing conflicting emotions.

"It doesn't matter Harry. Times almost up. Soon it will be midnight and I shall have to flee the ball. I won't be able to leave any glass slippers to help me get back in."

And with that Luna left the room leaving Harry in stunned silence.

* * *

Harry sat in his office alone trying to come to terms with that strange girl. One minute she was thrilled to show off her newly acquired powers the next moment she was running out the door.

"Harry are you listening?" Harry jumped, startled, turning to see Hermione at the doorway.

"How long have you been there?" Harry asked.

"5 minutes you even said Hi! to me. Are you OK?" Hermione said looking concerned

"Sorry Hermione I have a lot on my mind lately." Harry yawned with exhaustion.

"You mean with Luna?" Hermione said, giving Harry a close look.

"Yeah she really is a second job with ev...Hermione? What are you doing here? Its 11:00 since when did you break curfew?" Harry asked.

Hermione sat down and took a deep breath. "I go to the library sometimes to read at night. I've been doing it for a few years and I never say anything because I know you guys would find it hilarious but I assumed you would be more mature about it now so I thought I come over and say Hi," she finished that winded explanation in under 10 seconds.

"Now no more changing the subject. What's going on with you and Luna?"

Harry just put his hands over his eyes. "She is a handful, she is frustrating, exhausting, and she does whatever she wants when she wants. She is also the most brilliant student in this school...next to you Hermione. She just needs to focus. I think she could be even smarter than you, but I don't think she wants to be. She keeps going on about Nargles and some ominous threat coming with them. And it's disturbing and worrying. I know something is wrong but no one will tell me what it is or how I can help. It's so crazy it's maddening," Harry then looked over and saw Luna's picture, still on the wall.

"But Luna's worth it. I never met anyone like her. Well who has? She acts like a child but is wise beyond her years. She is a one of a kind, an individual and she's has a beautiful laugh. I guess Luna's amazing really. Knowing that I'm helping her and getting through to her, makes me feel...WHAT?" Harry realized he had been rambling and Hermione was giving him a smug knowing look.

Hermione smiled "Harry I have known you for 8 years. I have never heard you talk this way about anyone."

"What are you implying" Harry asked pointlessly. It was pretty obvious what Hermione was implying.

"You love her don't you?" Hermione said looking in Harry's eyes.

"What? No I don't, she's just a friend, she's...she's..." Harry paused realizing to whom he was speaking. Harry ran his hands through his perceptually messy hair before answering.

"I honestly don't know Hermione. I thought I loved Ginny and you remember how that ended. Hell I thought I loved Cho Chang once. I'm not sure I know what love is but I know one thing." Harry paused looking past Hermione. "I have never felt this way about someone before."

Hermione turned to see Luna's food picture still on the wall. She took Harry's hand before speaking. "Whatever you feel for Luna, I know for a fact that she's been crazy about you since she first met you. Don't look at me like that, you aren't that oblivious. You know she worships the ground you walk on, you're the first person to ever give her the time of day next to Ginny and she just pitied her. You actually cared for her."

Harry thought about what Hermione said "I always knew she was more open to me than others but I didn't really think...She didn't seem to be too interested in anything of this world."

"Harry you ARE her world! I've seen the way she looks at you. I say you should do something about it. You want to help her? You can start by giving her the one thing she's ever truly wanted."

"What does she want?" Harry asked causing Hermione to whack him on the head with one of his scrolls. "Hey!"

"You can be so thick headed Harry. She wants to love and to be loved. Her father is always off on expeditions and after her Mother died she was alone. She cut herself off from people because the only person she ever loved died right in front of her. Now for the first time since her mother died she finally loves someone else and it's you. Maybe I'm wrong but from what I've seen this is true love. So don't waste anymore time like Ron and I did. Go find happiness with each over."

Hermione was starting to tear up and so was Harry. Hermione always had a way of hitting the nail on the head and then pounding it in for good measure.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry whispered as they hugged.

Hermione got up to leave now exhausted when Harry called to her. "10 points from Gryffindor for staying out after curfew," Hermione rolled her eyes and left. Harry then waited for her to be out of ear shot before adding "30 points to Gryffindor for being a good friend."

* * *

It was the next morning and it seemed like it was going to be another normal day. Harry was eating with Ron and Hermione while Luna was sitting by herself reading a relaxing book on goblin wars. Then something strange happened, someone sat beside her.

"I'd ask if this seat was taken but...you know," Michael sneered as Luna turned from him reading her book. Michael reached over and took the book from her.

"Loony...I can call you Loony right?" Michael asked smugly. No one would beat him today he was on top of the world.

"I don't care what you call me, your opinion means nothing to me," Luna said coldly.

Michael just reached into his pocket and pulled out one of the documents he had been given, slamming it on the table. Luna's eyes widened as he pointed to the parchment.

"So you don't mind if I call you this? I can tell them for you if you like. It makes so much sense now. You aren't just a Loony YOU'RE a BLOODY FREAK!" Michael yelled the last part causing the room to go silent.

The cocky boy got up the table and started waving the document around like it was a message from god. "EVERYONE, I HAVE THE ANSWER! WHY IS LOONEY SO DAM WEIRD?"

"WHAT GOING ON?" Harry yelled has he approached the Ravenclaw table. Michael smiled wickedly. Harry was close to losing it, if Harry cursed him now then Harry would be out of the Job. Michael will have finally beaten him once and for all.

"I'm going to tell them all just what Luna is...wait you don't know either do you. HAH! this is priceless. How about you staff members. Do you also not know Loony's big secret?" Michael asked walking up to the staff table followed closely by Harry and Luna.

"No, only Flitwick knows," Luna whispered as Michael gaped at her before smiling.

"Well Loony dear, allow me to change that, EVERYONE, YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY LUNA IS SO WEIRD. YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY SHE DOESN'T FIT IN. IT'S BECAUSE SHE IS A..." Michael's voice was suddenly gone and his jaw was the sealed shut.

Luna walked up to him slowly before speaking calmly. "You know, I'm not sure but I think I hate you."

Luna then blinked twice and Michael fell to the ground stiff as a board.

"He's right though, I am a freak. Harry I should have told you sooner but maybe it's best to just let everyone know right now. I'm sick of living this lie," Luna whispered as she walked down the middle of the great hall. Everyone was staring at the eccentric witch.

Luna then spoke to the entire room and for the first time in her life, everyone was listening. "My mother was a great witch. No one accepted her because she stood up against the evils of the Ministry. Everyone called her crazy but she was brilliant."

"She was working on her life's work when I last saw her. Mother wanted to know why some people become wizards while others don't. Mother never could understand how 'brilliant muggles' don't have magic while incompetent idiots do," Luna smiled again as she continued.

"Mom believed that that we should all work together Muggles and Wizards. That we could achieve great things beyond our imagination. She also knew that neither side would ever be excepting of the other. So she made it her life's mission to find a way to give magic to the world," Luna voice started to crack as she exposed her secrets to the school.

"She found incredible power with the Nargles but it backfired. She couldn't control it and it killed her. People assumed that the experiment didn't work...but it did. It worked on the one person she wanted to give magic too, more than anyone..."

 **"ME!"**

There was a muttering of voices when Luna interrupted, tears running down her cheeks. "I don't belong here. None of it's real. I will soon lose all of my magic again and become what I once was..."

Luna broke down into tears.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"I AM NOT A WITCH"**

 **I AM A SQUIB"**


	7. Real Love

**Chapter 7: Real Love**

* * *

 _A SQUIB..._

Harry felt his heart sink. He suddenly realized Luna's pain. He had been trying so hard to find the answer, he had never truly prepared himself for the brutal reality.

"Luna?" Harry whispered kneeling down to Luna's side as the girl was now crying on her knees. "Are you saying you're going lose your magic?"

Luna looked up with tears stained eye and nodded. Harry felt a part of himself die. If Luna loved her magic half as much as Harry loved his...

Harry helped Luna up to her feet and hugged her, forgetting or at least, not caring where he was. The two cried in each others arms and soon some of the other students were crying as well.

Luna separated from Harry and turned to speak to the room, her voice remaining shaky. "I'm not ashamed to be a squib. I'm ashamed that my mother died for this. She died to give me magic and I am trying to enjoy her gift, but knowing that any day my magic will be gone...it's hard."

"You see my mother gave me too much magic. It affects me in ways I don't understand. Now it's escaping and the Nargles she took it from have found me. They are taking their magic back. While they do, I am able to achieve magic beyond imagination, but it only means that soon my magic will run out. My wand doesn't even work anymore."

"I will be a squib again and this amazing world will no longer welcome me in it. I...Love this world. I love Hogwarts...I have friends here...I have you," Luna barely whispered the last part to Harry as a loud voice cut through the silence.

"You are worse than a Mudblood." Michael said. returning to his feet, clearly not ready to admit defeat yet. "You are worse than a Muggle, You're just a science experiment cooked up by your mad, lunatic, Mother."

Luna looked up at the boy unfazed "Why do you waste your time trying to antagonize me. I don't get affected the way others are by your insults, and now that my secret is out you have nothing over me. I may soon be a squib but until that time I am free from you, free from everyone, unlike you."

Luna continued "Are you upset that you are an unloved puppet to your failed hopes and dreams. An unloved puppet to your prejudice and quick temper. An unloved puppet to your family. Do you want to take it out on the one person who is more free than you will ever be. Are you too stupid to realize that hurting people doesn't make you feel any better about the fact that you are not the center of the world? You are a sad little boy who can't handle it when someone gets more attention than you, even if he is the very person who saved you from Voldemort. My Mom always said "Don't bite the hand that feeds you." It is a stupid thing to do. Only baby's do because they don't know any better. So are you a baby or do you just share their level of intelligence."

Michael was absolutely livid. "How dare you talk to me like that you bloody lunatic? Who the fuck do you think you are? Everyone knows that if it wasn't for Potter you would be a hopeless, friendless, mental patent. You are not a human being Loony. You're an animal taught to do tricks. Animals do tricks because they think they are equals to their masters and that they are loved and cared for. They don't though, they use you for their entertainment just like Potter uses you."

Harry had finally lost his temper and went to curse the stupid boy but realized he couldn't move. Luna walked up to Michael her face inches from his. Nobody could hear the intense whispers being exchanged by the two enemies.

"What do you know about me and Harry?" Luna could no longer hide the anger in her voice.

Michael hissed in her ear. "I know he doesn't love you. You will always be the weird loony kid to him. You're nothing but a joke for entertainment. Your friends laugh at you behind your back."

"Shut up!" Luna whispered and Michael grinned evilly. He had her now, and he had an ace in the hole. Time for those detentions with Potter to come in handy.

"You really think he cares for you. He is always telling jokes about how pathetic you are. From your loony behavior to that stupid picture you painted on his wall. You know, the one made out of food."

Luna looked up Shocked. "Yes I know, the whole school knows. He shows it to every class and we make fun of it. What, you think he keeps that shit stain up because he likes you."

Michael's laugh cut through Luna like a knife. She didn't know if he spoke the truth. She didn't know if Harry truly cared for her. It all seemed so unreal to her in the first place.

But in that moment she didn't care. She just wanted to silence the laughter. To break it into a million pieces. Despite her powers and the abilities they gave her she did something very Muggle like instead.

The Great Hall gasped as Luna's right hand struck Michael in the face. Knocking him down and breaking his nose. Luna lunged on top of him and started to punch him as hard as she could. This was a definite first for Luna. Any sign of the anger was replaced by a Dreamy/Loony Luna who seemed to find this all amusing.

"You think I'm an Animal?" Luna growled as she bit Michael's ear who started crying out in pain. The students began to laugh while teachers found themselves frozen to their chairs by an invisible force.

"You think I'm a Loony?" Luna sung as she then raised Michael up with her eyes. Until she was holding him 20 feet in the air by an invisible grip of his long hair.

"I think you're a puppet," Luna tied Michael's hair to a floating candle. Michael started crying out for help as the students continued to laugh. Luna began to wave her hands like a conductor shaking and moving the candle around the room with Michael in toe. Luna then started to sing happily.

 _"I've got no strings to hold me down  
to make me fret, or make me frown  
I had strings But now I'm free  
There are no strings on me"_

 _"I've got no strings so I have fun  
I'm not tied up to anyone  
they've got strings But you can see  
There are no strings on me"_

"LUNA?" Harry yelled at her finding himself free from Luna's spell. He was at a loss for words.

Luna stopped and looked at Harry. Luna found herself calm down as she knew in her heart that what Michael had said had been a lie. She cut Michael's hair loose and lowered him to the ground. She then sung some more...

 _"You have no strings your arms are free  
to love me by the tallest tree  
this one thing If you would do  
I'd bust my strings for you" _

Luna then ran out of the Great Hall before anyone could stop her. Leaving Harry, the Staff and the Students of Hogwarts in shock.

"MY HAIR! THE BITCH CUT OFF ALL MY HAIR!"

* * *

McGonagall was furious as she met with Harry and Flitwick in her office.

"I can't find her anywhere on my map and the room of requirements is empty. Is it possible that she is using her magic to keep herself off the map? Harry asked Flitwick.

"Probably. Her power is quite strong right now," Flitwick answer calmly.

McGonagall glared at him. "A SQUIB! YOU KNEW THE POOR GIRL WAS A SQUIB THIS ENTIRE TIME AND NEVER TOLD US! I TRUSTED YOUR JUDGEMENT FILIUS!"

The small wizard sighed "What would it matter if I did. The fact she now knows is truly dangerous for her. In fact until she is a squib again she will be in grave danger. She is living proof that the impossible can happen. Anyone can be a Witch or Wizard if we only learned how...Like Pandora did."

"Pandora's dream was to eliminate Muggles, Muggleborns, half bloods and purebloods alike by making them all truly equal. Pandora wanted to give magic to every living person on earth. Making everyone a wizard."

There was a stunned silence as he continued. "Pandora believed that the only thing that separated Muggles from Wizards was the Muggles fear of magic and the Wizards fear of change. Pandora believed that by giving the Muggles magic, Wizards would not be a mysterious secret force but a miracle literally showing the world that magic exists. Wizards would be forced to both declare war vastly outnumbered or accept change and form a unity between the two people. Through this unity Wizards would teach the Muggles to use their magic while Muggles shared to Wizards the marvels of science among other things that we have ignored for too long. Luna has just revealed to the world that Pandora's dream is still alive. The idea of such a world altering change will terrify the ministry into desperate actions. It is for the best that Luna will become a squib once more."

"What if Luna wants to fight it?" Harry said suddenly, "While her father wasn't very open about what was wrong with her, he did say that Luna could fight her fate. He did say it would put her in danger but what if Luna chooses to take that chance?"

Flitwick looked at Harry "I would not be able to help her, nor would anyone. The secrets to Pandora's work died with Pandora. Only the department of mysteries know of its existence and even if I wanted to break their vows of secrecy I have no knowledge to give you on this matter. Luna would have to try and find a way to stop the effects alone."

"She won't be alone though," Harry said determined,

The small wizard smiled, "Spoken like a true Gryffindor but understand that there is very little chance of preventing Luna from losing her magic. I fear that Luna will be a squib before the year is out and I don't mean the school year. I love that girl as if she were my own, Harry. Whatever choices she makes please look after her for me. I feel I can no longer help her anymore."

Harry nodded as Flitwick slowly left pausing first. "She was never thrilled with the idea of becoming a squib again but she was very excepting of it. She had learned early on to not get attached to this world or people in it, especially after her mother's death. However something has changed. She found something in this world that she couldn't bare to be parted from...or someone." Flitwick then touched the tip of his long nose before leaving the room.

Harry was starting to sense a pattern when he talked to others about Luna.

McGonagall thought for a moment "She changed the words to the song."

"You know that song? What is it?" Harry asked.

McGonagall looked sympathetically at him "It's from a movie I saw in a Muggle theater when I was only 5 years old. You probably haven't seen it because of your loathsome aunt and uncle. My father took...Never mind that now. I think Luna left a clue in what she sang."

Harry thought for a moment "The Tallest Tree".

Harry ran to the window and looked out at the Whomping Willow...she wasn't there either. He sat back down and slammed is fist on the table in frustration.

McGonagall looked at Harry silently remembering what Slughorn had said to her. "You love her don't you?"

Harry didn't answer, he just put his face in his hands trying to figure out the situation.

"You don't have to hide it Potter. In fact when I hired you I assumed you were still with Ginny. Besides Luna won't even be a student for much longer," McGonagall finished sadly.

Harry still didn't answer until he heard a portrait on the wall sigh. "She loves you Harry, I think you are the only one who doesn't see that. Luna shares her mother's spirit. I believe that this boy you spoke of gave Luna reason to doubt your friendship and this is her way of finding out if he was right. Luna still has a hard time believing that anyone can care for her. Her condition isolated her from just about everyone as a child. The demons of childhood tend to haunt us our whole lives."

The portrait of the former Headmaster sighed as he thought about his own childhood. "She is like my sister...Kind, Spirited and Damaged. She can control her magic but she can't control its leaving. Both were unloved in their life time...It is too late for me to change the past but the future is always at your command. Don't make the same mistakes I did Harry. If you truly love her you will be able to find her. You should know better than anyone now that nothing will heal a person more than the power of love."

"I believe that is the point of the song. If she had your love she would be able to leave this world. She doesn't fear losing her magic, she fears losing you."

Harry stared at the portrait. Even in death Albus Dumbledore had the wisdom of a thousand Wizards. Harry's thoughts returned to the missing girl. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to help her and never let her go. He didn't know if this was love but he honestly didn't care anymore, he had to find her...but that was the problem.

"I can't find her, though I've looked for her all day. I failed her. I failed her as a teacher and as a friend. How am I supposed to love her if I can't help her?" Harry cried out in frustration.

McGonagall sat next to Potter. "You have helped her more than anyone I know. Her progress since you took her under your wing is astounding. You are helping her and are continuing to help her. Right now she needs your help more than ever. I know you both care about each other. Besides if it weren't for you she's still be on the roof of the bloody train."

Harry bolted to his feet with a grin on his face. "Of course! I know where Luna is! What day is it today?"

McGonagall looked stunned "It...It's the 9th."

"It's a full moon tonight isn't it," Harry grinned as he ran out the door to find Luna.

McGonagall looked over startled to see the portrait chuckling softly. "You know where she is don't you? You knew the whole time. Where is she?"

"Yes I knew, but if I were to tell Potter where she was...it wouldn't be love would it."

* * *

There she was. Harry wasn't even relieved to see her. He had been absolutely certain she would be there. He flew his broom lower until he landed onto the roof of the astronomy tower. It was still being built back up, and leaving a flat surface, where Luna was lying on her back, as she looked up at the moon.

Luna hummed in the silent gaze of the moon light. She had always been drawn to it. The Light made her skin sparkle and her eyes shine.

 _"Star light, star bright,_

 _The first star I see tonight,_

 _I wish I may, I wish I might,_

 _Have the wish I wish tonight"_

"What do you wish for Harry?" Luna sung caching him by surprise.

"I wish you'd stop climbing onto roofs," Harry chuckled but Luna just stared at him. "You can do better than that. What do you really wish for?"

"I wish you would talk to me about what's happening. Are you OK?" Harry asked concerned.

"I will tell you that, anyway you're wasting a wish. Make your real wish and don't tell anyone until it comes true," Luna said looking at the moon.

"Have you ever had a wish come true?" Harry asked lying down beside her. It was a beautiful sight to see the moon so bright in the sky.

"Once I used to wish for a friend everyday then one day it came true," Luna said looking at Harry. "I have other wishes that haven't come true. My mother is still dead, Nargles still steal my things, and my dad never pays any attention to me. He is always going off into the wild to find creatures. I don't care if he finds a Crumple-horned Snorkacks I just want him home...I'm still lonely. I'm still feeling numb..."

Luna drifted back off towards the moon leaving Harry in a stunned silence. Luna was revealing a side to him she always tried to hide.

"What do you mean by numb?" Harry asked holding her hand.

"I feel you holding my hand right now. I feel it when Pansy pulls at my hair. I feel emotion but I don't feel attached to them. Like something is in the way...like a veil."

"I don't feel anything...except when I'm with you," Luna paused as she looked over to Harry.

"I feel things when I'm with you. Things I don't understand. I want to understand Harry. I really want to learn to understand them with you," Tears where pouring down Luna's face as she started to squeeze his hand.

"I can't stop thinking about you. You're always on my mind. It's confusing and weird and Harry...I...I have to tell you...before they take my magic away...I...I," Luna seemed to freeze as if she was stuck, or at a loss for words.

Harry just stared, amazed at the girl who was trying to bare her soul to him. He no longer had any doubts. This wasn't just friendship. This wasn't just affection, desire, fondness, devotion or tenderness. This was love, Real Love.

Harry didn't know where the words came from when he whispered them. He probably learned them from Muggle School from when he lived with the Dursley's but they seemed to strike him at that very moment.

"Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I never saw true beauty till this night."

Luna's eye's widened as she looked back at Harry who leaned closer and looked into them. They seemed to glow with the moonlight they absorbed. "Luna...I…"

Luna didn't let him finish as she leaned forwards and gently kissed him. The world seemed to stop. Harry felt his heart stop again but he knew it wasn't magic that stopped it this time.

Luna pulled away taking deep breaths. She seemed to be hyperventilating.

"I've never done anything like that before" Luna gasped. She seemed bewildered with emotions.

"Luna are you OK?" Harry asked concerned.

She was smiling with tears of joy "I feel amazing, I feel everything…I...I love you Harry."

Luna blushed red and kissed him again. This time Harry kissed back sharing Luna's tears. Luna was overwhelmed with emotions as she held Harry to her.

"Love you too Luna," Harry felt himself say. He was feeling something he had never felt before...maybe he was more like Luna than he thought.

Luna shivered at these words "No one has ever said anything like that to me," Luna whispered "say it again."

"I love you Luna," Harry repeated now he was starting to break down

Luna started to laugh in her delirium. Whatever veil she was referring to was simply not present now. She felt like she had lost her mind, if she hadn't already. Luna didn't care though she was truly happy. To hell with magic, to hell with Hogwarts, she had Harry.

Luna start to roll away to edge the roof in her laughter and Luna felt herself start to fall but Harry grabbed her hand to stop her from falling. Before he could say anything Luna interrupted him.

"It's always nice to know you'll always be there to catch me if I fall. Even when I don't need it."

Luna then pulled harry to her and threw them both off the edge of the building. Harry fell with Luna in her arms as she kissed him. Harry never felt in danger for a moment as he could feel the speed of their fall slow down until they slowly flew over Hogwarts.

Luna looked peacefully into Harry's eyes as they just stared at each other in silence. Luna was no longer overwhelmed by her feelings. She was in a moment of bliss she never thought was possible. Luna started to sing in her happiness. Her voice was so angelic and pure it melted Harry's heart.

 _Love is real, real is love  
Love is feeling, feeling love  
Love is wanting to be loved_

 _Love is touch, touch is love  
Love is reaching, reaching love  
Love is asking to be loved_

 _Love is you  
you and me  
Love is knowing  
we can be_

 _Love is free, free is love  
Love is living, living love  
Love is needed to be loved_

* * *

 **The first song is I've Got No Strings by Ned Washington.**

 **The other song is Love by John Lennon. The best there ever was.**

 **I don't own or profit from them.**


	8. My Mother's Work

**Chapter 8: My Mother's Work**

* * *

What happened between Harry and Luna on the roof of the astronomy tower was a complete secret. So naturally the whole school knew.

Harry walked into the great hall and immediately heard the whispers from the students. He assumed they were discussing Luna's shocking revelation from yesterday as he took his usual spot at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione. He realized that something was different, they weren't bickering. Instead they were staring at him.

"What?"

"Are the rumors true" Hermione asked an excited smile.

"Rumors?" Harry asked confused.

"That you banged OW I mean you and Loony OW I mean Luna uh... became a couple last night...In some way OW. Hermione stop stepping on my foot!"

Harry looked at them with surprise "Ho...How did you know?"

"So you did nail Lu...OW!"

"NO I DID NOT RON! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER!" Harry yelled, amused by Ron's reddening face.

Hermione however was absolutely beaming "You ARE a couple."

Harry laughed "Can't get nothing past you can I, but how the Hell do people already know."

Ron snorted. "Well no one knows for certain but Luna's been skipping around the school for the past two hours singing love songs. Everyone knows how she feels about you and after yesterday, her being in a great mood seemed unlikely…unless...well you know."

Harry smiled and looked over his shoulder to the Ravenclaw table. Luna was looking up at the sky with a bright smile on her face. Without looking she waved at Harry who waved back.

"I would love to discuss all this with you two but I have class in an hour..."

Harry felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around and saw Luna laughing as he picked the cupcake off the floor. There was a note stuck to it.

"What's wrong with owls?" Ron laughed as he took the cupcake from Harry who opened the small note.

 _Meeting with Head Mistress in 10 minutes BE THERE!_

"Ronald please tell me you didn't just eat that cupcake."

* * *

"Luna I'm happy to meet with you but please don't ever throw cupcakes at me," The Headmistress scolded Luna as the three of them met in her office.

Luna didn't listen or waste any time and cut to the chase. Her voice was shockingly focused and determined. "First I would like to drop all my classes since I am certain that I cannot do wand magic anymore."

"Second I would like to remain at Hogwarts for the time being so I can start my own research. I'm going to be a squib again and I'm going to make sure I accomplish all I can before that happens."

"Third I hold no grudge with Michael Corner but his actions have been offensive not just to me but Muggleborns too. I can handle myself but a Head boy should set an example for the students and he just promotes prejudice. I feel it is in the best nature of the school that he be stripped of his position and it should be given to someone else who understands the consequences of hate. Fourth..."

"Luna please give me a second to process this all." The Headmistress interrupted while Harry was staring at Luna. Where the bloody hell did this Luna come from.

"First you are too late Luna. Michael has already been stripped of his Head boy duties for the very reason you mentioned. That attitude cannot be accepted at Hogwarts especially so soon after the war. In fact he is still in the hospital wing trying to regrow his hair."

"As for your classes I'm afraid I have to agree with you, it would be impractical for you to participate in them under you condition. However I must ask what you would like to research."

"None of your concern Head Mistress. I will be doing this research and nothing is going to stop me, which brings me to my Fourth point. Since I am of age, I would like to issue my right to ban my father from Hogwarts grounds unless he is given my personal invitation. I love him but he will try and stop my research, as will most of the Wizarding world. Nothing is going to stop me."

By now Harry and McGonagall where floored by Luna's attitude. Luna grabbed Harry's hand and started to drag him out of McGonagall's office before stopping to speak in far more Luna like fashion.

"Oh I have a candidate for Head boy. He wanders the school in many faces, BYE!"

After walking silently through the hall Harry broke the silence. "Umm Luna where did THAT come from."

Luna grimaced "I needed to be taken seriously so I decided to pretend I wasn't me. To act like that was unpleasant. Sorry if it bothered you as much as it bothered me."

"You want to finish your mothers work, don't you?" Harry said softly.

Luna nodded "I just want to help people. I believe my mothers work will help people. If it's the last thing I do as a witch then so be it."

Luna stopped and took Harry's hand, "This is going to be dangerous for me. I can't trust anyone not even Minerva or Filius. I need your help Harry, You're the only person I trust with all my heart and I can't do this alone."

"I understand Luna, I'm here for you, OK?" Harry said determined and Luna smiled at this.

"You made one of my dreams come true last night Harry. I didn't think dreams could come true but now that one has, I feel like I can do anything. I'm not doing this so I can keep my magic Harry...though that would be wonderful. I'm doing this because my mother believed that with a little bit of magic you can change the world into a utopia. How could I not try to fulfill that dream?"

"There is something else though isn't there?" Harry pressed.

Luna looked up surprised but she continued. "I'm used to being insulted. I've been called Loony my whole life...and so has my Mother. I've heard her be called far worse than Loony. She's been called Failure, Disgrace, Dangerous, and a Disappointment. She was the most brilliant person I ever met, Dumbledore included, and people still insult my mom. Well I'm going to show the world just how brilliant she was. It's the least she deserves..."

Luna seemed to go far off into her mind. Harry held her close to him as she looked up.

"For the first time in my life I feel I have some control over my life. Maybe I can be a witch. Maybe I can go to the Moon! I WILL FINISH MY MOTHERS WORK!"

Luna seemed surprised when she yelled the last part. She looked back up to Harry.

"Meet me in the Hogwarts Kitchens during lunch. There is someone you will want to meet," Luna kissed Harry on the cheek and ran off before he could say anything.

"She's full of energy isn't she?" Harry turned to see Hermione walking towards him.

"I think she's just very happy. I think she has hope now." Harry said thoughtful.

"Hope can be a dangerous thing Harry. I don't think you realize how much danger Luna is in."

Harry shook his head. "I don't think you do. Wizards don't use electricity, phones, television, pens, and have spent more time trying to hide from Muggles than trying to actually accomplish anything. Wizards don't like change. When Luna says she can't trust anyone she means it."

Hermione seemed to go pale "I wonder...never mind we've got class."

* * *

"NO! ARE YOU CRAZY LOONY! HE IS GOING TO KILL ME! I GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!

"Calm down," Luna hummed. "Harry isn't going to hurt you and don't call me loony."

"If you don't want me to call you Loony then don't do loony things. You really want ME to be..."

Just then Harry appeared in the kitchen and froze.

Luna grinned "Hi Harry. I would like to introduce you to the New Head Boy of Hogwarts Draco Malfoy."

Draco gave a weak nervous smile and waved. It was hard to believe this was the same Malfoy. His swagger and elitist attitude had been replaced by a skinny, weak and passive boy.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked more to himself as he looked at the sorry state of his long time enemy.

"I had 'You Know Who' living in my house for over a year. Now my Father is in prison while my Mother is in St. Mungo's recovering from an accident." Draco seemed to shudder but continued "I...I know we haven't exactly seen eye to eye but I swear I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to be left alone. I have nowhere else to go. I've even been taking polyjuice potions to go to my classes in order to avoid any trouble. I don't want to be Head Boy."

Harry had to agree. Replacing Michael with Draco was like replacing a rat with a snake.

Luna interrupted "Have you heard about Michael?"

"All these house elves do is talk and cook. They say he had some big melt down and you finally told everyone that you are a squib and that Potter here is your BOYFRIEND!" Malfoy started to laugh before looking up at the two of them. "It's true then WOW!, and I thought Granger and Weasley was an odd couple,"

"You knew she was a squib?" Harry asked surprised.

Draco seemed to shrink at this as he looked at Luna. "The death eaters found out about her while she was a prisoner in my home...They had infiltrated the department of mysteries and were hoping to find a way to detect mudbloo...Muggleborns. They found out about Luna and then...my aunt found out too. Why do you want to help me Luna? After everything I did to you..."

"You did nothing Draco. You were kind to me if anything."

"But Bellatrix..."

"Never mind that now. Would you like to try and stop more prejudice from hurting people?" Luna asked Draco who simply nodded.

"No one will listen to me I'm still a DEATH EATER!" Draco scowled showing them his dark mark.

Suddenly Luna's eyes flashed into a grin "If I can change that, would you dedicate your last year at Hogwarts to standing up for Muggles and Muggleborns?"

"I'd dedicate my life to it, but you can't change. WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Malfoy gasped as she grabbed his. arm and plunged her finger into his dark mark.

Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing. The dark mark was leaving Malfoy's arm and turning Luna's finger black. Luna then began to suck on her finger as if she cut it and the black was gone. She then spat black paint onto the floor.

"That tasted worse than Aquavirius Maggots," Luna hummed.

Draco looked like he could cry. "It's...g...gone! I'm free! How...how...did you..."

To Harry's shock Draco suddenly hugged them both as he broke down. Harry looked over to Luna who gave him a loving smile.

* * *

Two nights later Hermione was in the library doing research. It was not for any class however and it wasn't even for a book. She was meeting someone there. Someone she despised but could rely upon for information.

"There she is, the devil herself," Hermione smiled as she raised her wand, shooting a spell towards the buzzing sound. Suddenly there was a yelp and Rita Skeeter appeared.

"I really wish you would stop doing that, you little..."

Hermione cut her off "I find it strange that Luna's secret has remained out of the Daily prophet but her relationship with Harry is front page."

Rita laughed. "We both know this is exactly what was to be expected. The Ministry may be fighting a losing battle trying to keep Luna's secret in the dark but they will fight it."

"So, is Luna in danger?" Hermione asked the big eyed witch.

"You have no idea," Rita smirked. "That little freak is dangerous and we all know what the ministry does to dangerous people. I've been following her around actually. Just because the ministry doesn't want her in the prophet doesn't mean I won't find some use of the biggest story of the decade. A decade mind you, that saw Voldemort's rise and fall."

"Is it that big?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Not yet but from what I've heard Luna wants to finish Mommy's work and I suddenly think Mommy knew more than we thought...The Loony is in more danger than Potter was during the war."

Hermione was gaping now, "How can it be more dangerous than that?"

Rita smiled "Because Harry had friends. People who would support him. No one will support Luna and it's not the evil wizards who want her dead. I have already overheard talks in the ministry of assassinating the girl."

Hermione gasped at this information. "What are we going to do about it?"

"We?" Rita asked skeptically.

"Yes, WE unless you want the Ministry to learn YOUR BUZZING SECRET!" Hermione yelled as Rita tried to shush her.

"Fine I get it. I think we wait and I'll keep my ears open. I will also try and get the message in the paper. It might encourage other attackers but at least it will put the Ministry on its toes."

"What about the Minister? He's friends with Harry."

"Don't count on that dear. This could very well go all the way to the top. I'd expect the Minister to visit peacefully to discuss Luna with Potter. The Minister's a good man but the fact remains. You can't trust anyone. The Wizarding world is not going to let a millennium of secrecy be washed away by silly little girl...Make sure Potter and Loony gets the message. Anyone can and probably will attack her, even the Hogwarts students or staff..." Rita sneered as she turned to leave.

"Wait I have a job for you," Hermione said causing Rita to turn looking frustrated but intrigued.

"I need you to sneak into the Department of Mystery's and find out everything you can on Luna and her mother Pandora. Specifically on how she died."


	9. Fly on the Wall

**Chapter 9: Fly on the Wall**

* * *

Luna was so excited she was shaking in her seat. Luna squeezed Harry's hand with anticipation as they sat together at the Gryffindor table. There was only two or three students who knew what was about to happen and it was going to be a most interesting situation,

"Ladies and Gentlemen can I have your attention please."

The Great Hall was silenced by the voice of the Headmistress. It had been a week since Luna had approached McGonagall with her demands. It seemed Luna's parting suggestion was one McGonagall agreed with.

"Due to Mr. Corner's actions, he has been removed from the position of Head Boy.

So please give a round of applause for the New Head Boy

Draco Malfoy."

For the exception of the Slytherins the hall went silent. Draco got up from his seat, bowing with charisma to his fellow Slytherins like the arrogant twit he was...or so they thought. If only they knew the amount of spells he had to cast to hide his miserable, unhealthy state. The Head Boy had to be someone strong after all.

Draco began to strut down the table as the Slytherins cheered the return of their champion while other houses began to boo and jeer. McGonagall had already lost control of the situation and it was looking like a riot would soon break out. The students couldn't be blamed for being angry. How the hell did a Death Eater known for prejudice become Head Boy?

Now Draco was walking down the Gryffindor table at a high intensity but if people could see his face they would've seen the fear he was trying to hide. Gryffindors began to stand in his way but none stopped him as he walked towards his target...The MUDBLOOD Head Girl.

Hermione stood up as Draco approached her and aimed her wand in self-defense, she was as confused as anyone about what Draco was doing. Ron was already sending a curse at the Head Boy but was easily blocked.

Strangely enough, Harry remained sitting during the confrontation with a calm smile on his face. He watched as Draco put his wand away and held out his hand to Hermione.

The entire great hall was suddenly silent. If they weren't confused before they sure were now.

Hermione just stared at the hand in shock. Never in a million years did she ever expect Draco to do something like this. Then she noticed it...The dark mark was missing. Upon seeing this she looked into Draco eyes and saw the change in him. The Fear, the Weakness, the Need for Redemption. His Shell Shocked Eyes held no ill will to her. Upon seeing those eyes Hermione took Draco's hand in her own.

Draco stared at their shaking hands in disbelief. Overwhelmed with emotions he pulled her into a hug, shocking the stiffened Hermione as much as the rest of the room. Even Luna was astonished by this while Ron was simply stunned. Draco was doing everything in his power to hold back his tears as Hermione hugged the broken creature. She knew this was not Draco Malfoy, this was someone trying to make a change for the better.

Draco let her go and raised his wand. He felt a fire awakened in him that he never though he'd feel again. He screamed the words to the silent hall with all his might.

NO MORE HATE

At this the room erupted in chaos. The Slytherins where now the only ones not cheering. In fact they were storming over the other tables to get to Draco. Some of them were even dubbing him vocally the dreaded title of...BLOOD TRAITOR

It was clear that violence was about to break out between the houses when something most strange happened. Draco was attacked not by a spell but by a glob of pudding. He turned surprised to see a familiar blond girl winking at him and he knew what to do. Draco grabbed a random plate of food and started throwing it back at Luna.

At this the violence became a food fight and for the moment the hostility was soon quickly forgotten Some of the teachers tried and failed to stop the food fight, while others just avoided it all together so they wouldn't get dirty. Harry did not have this option since he was right at the Gryffindor table when it had started. He tried in vain to stop the fighting before coming face to face with a crazy eyed Luna.

"Uh Oh, the Loony's got the Professor in a messy situation," Luna taunted out of character.

Harry realized Luna was holding a big bowl of pudding and knew he was in trouble. "Luna please put the pudding down..."

"OK," Luna smiled as she poured the pudding all over her head. He face was completely covered in the pudding, causing her to laugh. "But I was never going to pour pudding on you. I was going to use pies."

"What pies..." Harry felt a pie hit him in the back of his head.

"Uh Oh, Mistletoe Harry," Luna hummed pointing above him. In his foolishness he did look up (despite it being October) and of course his face was greeted with another pie. Luna was now rolling on the floor laughing...literally.

Teacher or not, Harry couldn't resist himself as he accidentally knocked over a jug of cold water off the table. Luna screamed with laughter as she became drenched in water. Luna got up to retaliate but found Harry already throwing pancakes at her. Luna grabbed a bottle of maple syrup and started squirting it all over Harry's hair.

Luna couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun. Was all this even real? It seemed like it was only yesterday when she was friendless and joyless, a ghost who wandered the halls. Now she was having a food fight with her Boyfriend Harry Potter. In Luna's mind there was no greater expression of love than assaulting the object of your affection with food.

Luna ran at Harry armed with corn on the cob (where was she getting all her food from? This was breakfast) and started whacking him with it, causing more laughter as Harry fell to the floor. They kissed as Harry reached out for a bowl of oatmeal and pouring it over Luna's head, adding to the pudding in her hair.

Meanwhile Draco had sneaked out of the great hall as soon as the food started flying and ran into a strange hooded figure. At first Draco pulled out his wand fearing the worst but realized that this hood was not for fear but concealment.

"So they made you the new Head Boy. They fired me for a Death Eater...that's rich."

Draco showed the hooded Michael his arm. "I'm not a Death Eater anymore and I'm going to make sure that the hate ends. If you were still Head Boy then you would continue to promote it."

Michael shook his head "I don't hate anybody for their blood status you idiot. I feel that Mudbloods and Squibs have a right to be happy in their place, which is below Purebloods like us. I do have a problem with one Squib who ruined everything for me."

"You did that yourself, Corner. I assume by your hood that Madam Pomfrey hasn't been able to fix your hair problem. Luna keeping you nice and bald then." Draco smirked at him but Michael got right in his face and saw Draco's brief flash of fear.

"You are not the same Draco Malfoy, you can fool these blood traitors but you can't fool me. How many concealment charms did you cast to hide your Grey hair, your skin and bony look, or the fear on your face?" With that Michael walked away leaving Draco to flee to the Head Boy's room.

* * *

EVERYONE THAT'S ENOUGH! PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR DORMS AND CLEAN UP FOR CLASSES!

ANYONE WHO CONTINUES IN THIS FOOD FIGHT WILL LOSE

50 HOUSE POINTS!

The Head mistress's voice echoed through the room causing the fighting to end. Harry immediately took advantage of the commotion to sneak out of the Great Hall. It probably wouldn't look good for the professor to be caught participating in the food fight though Harry was certain Flitwick had gotten involved as well.

He pulled out his invisibility cloak only to realize even it was covered in food. Harry cursed under his breath as he sneaked into the nearest empty classroom and started cleaning his clothes with his wand.

"How do I look?"

Harry turned to see Luna was in a right state of a mess. She had used the pudding and syrup in her hair to stick it up in spikes. While her robes were painted in every colour of food imaginable.

"You look beautiful Luna...your also a complete mess," Harry replied which just caused more laughter between the two.

"That was the most fun I've ever had Harry." Luna sighed as she started to bend her spiked hair, not content with the weird look.

"I was thinking the same thing," Harry replied to the rainbow girl.

"I still can't believe we are...together," Luna said thoughtfully drifting off into her own world.

"Me either," Harry replied now completely clean. As he went to leave the room Luna surprised him with a hug. Harry usually loved this but unfortunately Luna was still covered in food.

"Luna..." Harry sighed exasperated before shrugging and hugging her back.

"That is officially the second strangest hug I've seen all morning" Ron said as he entered the room. "I never thought I'd see the day Malfoy would hug Hermione. I mean Merlin this has been one strange year, and it's only been a month!"

Harry chuckled "I got a feeling it's only going to get stranger Ron, Where's Hermione?"

"Heading to class and you should be too "Professor," "But she told me to tell you two to meet her in the Library during lunch. I have no clue why, but she said she'd explain later," Ron said as he left the classroom.

"We better go Luna," Harry insisted but Luna wasn't letting go.

"Harry promise me something," Luna said softly with a hint of more emotion in her voice.

"What's wrong Luna?" Harry asked, noticing the change of her demeanor.

"Promise me you won't ever leave me. Don't abandon me like my Mom and Dad did. I need you Harry and I'm scared something is going to happen," Luna realized something as she said this. "I have never been scared before...not since mom died."

Harry hugged her even closer as he kissed her head "I'm not going anywhere. I've gone through too much to die now. As long as I live I am never leaving your side Luna."

* * *

"Hello Harry, Luna I would like to introduce you to an old friend...acquaintance...pest." Hermione decided upon as she greeted her two friends in the library.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Harry asked before noticing a familiar buzzing sound. "You don't mean Rita..."

"...Skeeter," The witch finished as she appeared in the room. "If I were you I would be more friendly towards me. Together we are going to have the papers flying off the shelves."

Luna grinned "Hell Miss Skeeter I assume you are here to cover the story that The Daily Prophet and Quibbler have been ignoring."

Rita grinned back a toothy grin. "Of course but after today they won't be ignoring it for long my "Miracle Squib". I like that name don't you little girl."

"I prefer Luna but it could make a good article title. If we are going to do this interview properly then I would like to make sure my Mother gets her credit and know that I know all the misreporting tricks so no funny business fly girl."

Skeeter stiffened "Granger you said you wouldn't tell anyone about my..."

Luna interrupted "I saw you in fly form the moment I walked into the room. Fly's don't fly the way you fly."

"How could you tell that?" The older witch asked surprised.

"Observation of course, it's honestly easy to spot an animagus. Now shall we begin?" Luna asked as she sat down at a desk.

Harry whispered into Hermione's ear. "What in Merlin's name have you done, you've created a monster."

Hermione nodded as the interview began...

* * *

 **THE MAGIC MIRACLE SQUIB**

 _By Rita Skeeter_

That's right you have heard correctly. For the last 7 years Hogwarts has been home to a squib, named Luna Lovegood, who has somehow gained the ability to use magic despite her condition.

The girl has successfully kept her past condition as secret for the last eight years before finally revealing the truth three weeks ago. Now Luna has decided to tell the world her amazing, inspiring, story, in this exclusive interview with me: Rita Skeeter

So Luna tell me just how have you gained the ability to use magic?

 _I'm honestly not sure Miss Skeeter. I know it happened around the time my mother died. She was working on trying to give non magical people magic but her spell backfired and killed her. I, however, have since gained the ability to perform magic. My mother was a brilliant witch who was always misunderstood by the magical community but I believe she is responsible for this breakthrough in magic._

That is quite amazing. What was it like growing up as a squib?

 _It was quit lonely. Ignorance is really bliss for Muggles but as a squib I wasn't given that luxury. I didn't fit in with Muggles or Wizards so I was a lonely child. With my Father on his expeditions, my Mother became my only friend. When she died all the magic in the world couldn't change the fact that I didn't fit in anywhere. I felt like I was truly alone, I guess I was._

You don't seem to be a lonely now. With the reports that you have been dating the

Wizarding Worlds Savior, Harry Potter.

 _He's just Harry to me and he means the world to me. Ever since we met in my 4th year he has been by my side when others avoided me. Recently we have been spending more time together and he would support me through tough times. He has given me true friendship, then he gave me his heart. It still feels like a dream. I love him with all my heart and I owe him everything for helping me through these hard times._

Hard times?

 _Sadly I am losing my magical abilities, and soon I will be a squib again. I am doing everything I can to stop this but I have to accept it as a very real possibility._

That's Horrible!

 _It's OK as long as I have Harry by my side I will be fine. I just want to do all I can to help the Wizarding world while I still have the power._

But will Harry still want to be with you if you beco...

 _You think he'd stop loving me if I lost my magic? What type of person do you think Harry is?_

 _You think he is so shallow? If you are going to insult my Boyfriend then let's just end this int..._

NO! NO! I'm sorry, I'll just take this out.

 _No put all this in the article so people know it isn't being censored._

What do you mean censored?

 _A non-magical person gaining magic has to be the biggest story of the year. Yet all THE PROFIT talks about is me and Harry dating? The ministry will do anything to stop this information from getting out. If I can become a Witch then maybe Muggles can too. That was my Mothers dream and while I'm still here, I will try to do the same. I won't let anyone stop me...even the Minister himself._

Why would the Ministry stop this research?

 _Because they are scared of change, and I represent a change beyond their control. Mark my words if I die from an accident it was no accident...but I don't fear for my life. I have a secret weapon but that I shall keep to myself._

Anything else you would like to say Miss Lovegood?

 _Stop abusing Muggles, Muggleborns and Squibs. Even the names Muggle and Squib are demeaning and insulting. The world needs to change whether you like it or not. I'm sick of seeing brilliant people being insulted by undeserving jerks who think blood status matters. I thought the hate would've died with the war but it's worse than ever. I have been insulted and called nonhuman, a freak, and a science experiment. If the Wizarding world is going to change then we must change who we are first. I will also like to hear from any squibs who have suffered over the years. I know what it's like to be treated cruelly. I have the scars to prove it._

Scars?

* * *

Luna hadn't meant to mention the scars but now that she had she knew it was the right thing to do. She looked over to Harry then Hermione. "Remember when you rescued me from Malfoy Manor? Well one of the Death Eaters was an unspeakable who knew my secret and he told Bellatrix..."

Luna then closed her eyes to concentrate. Soon markings began to appear on her arms making Harry and Hermione gasped. Even Skeeter looked on in shock. Luna revealed the markings to be scars.

"SQUIB, FREAK, MUGGLE, MUDBLOOD, ABOMINATION"

These where only a few of the horrible words carved into Luna's arm by the sadistic witch.

"They didn't hurt when they were made. I don't feel pain at all actually...I think it's a side effect from the Magic...but that just made her madder. I could remove them permanently but I keep them as a reminder of the Hatred I have suffered. The Hatred others suffered. It hurts to see them knowing that others must have had these as well. I have to stop this..."

Harry at this point got up and hugged Luna tightly as he tried to control his anger that someone could do this to Luna. Hermione was holding back tears while Skeeter was quickly jotting all of this into her article. She was as shocked as the rest of them but news is news and this was journalist gold.

Skeeter spoke up. "Uhh...Miss Lovegood, If you think it's alright I think those scars should be our front page..."

* * *

Thank you so much for your time Luna Lovegood and I think I speak for everyone when I say the hate must end. How many more hate crimes must we endure before we say "enough". Hate only causes pain and suffering. This reporter asks the question. After the wars the Wizarding world has suffered through,

Haven't we suffered enough?

* * *

The article had shocked the Wizarding World, from the news content to the sight of Luna's arms. The Daily Prophet was furious since they had no idea this article would even be in their paper. In fact Rita had to sneak into their office at night and put her article into the front page.

Luna grinned after she finished reading while Harry read the article with his hand over the picture. He simply couldn't bear to see it. He turned to Luna who was sitting beside him at the Gryffindor table.

"I can't believe you put that picture on the front page. You're a braver person than I am Luna."

Luna shook her head "You're the bravest person I know Harry. You fought Voldemort one on one while I just posed for a picture. It's not brave at all."

Suddenly owls began swarming the table, dropping hundreds of letters in front of Luna's desk.

They ranged from support to Hate mail. One of the letters however was From Rita Skeeter.

 _Meet me in my Office immediately with Potter and Granger._

 _I have big news from the Department of Mystery's concerning your Mother._

Luna showed the letter to Harry and Hermione, they immediately got up to head to Harry's office.

One flu power trip later and they arrived in Rita's office.

The room was empty...

"Something's wrong," Harry whispered pulling out his wand. Luna raised her hand for silence then listened.

Most people wouldn't have heard it...the faint buzzing sound. Luna followed it along the wall until she came across the fly. It has been half squashed against the wall and the bug was buzzing frantically.

Hermione had a hand over her mouth while Harry approached Luna's side. "Can you help her?"

Luna shook her head as she gently took the fly off the wall and placed it in her hand. "If she changes back she will die. No one can help her. I'm sorry, I never wanted anyone to get hurt little fly."

Luna turned to the other two. "This is either a response to the article or she found out something in the Department of Mysteries. We have to find out what that was. Especially if it was about my mother."

It seemed to dawn on the three of them that this was no longer a game. Luna's words had come true. People would get hurt and the first shot had been fired.

"This is going to get dangerous now Luna. Are you still up for this fight?" Harry asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

Luna nodded as she gently placed the fly on the floor. "Thank you for all your help Rita. I'm sorry this had to happen. May you feel no more pain? Goodbye Little Fly."

Luna looked up at the other two before she lifted her foot and put the fly out of its misery.


	10. The Secrets in the Pudding

**Chapter 10: The Secrets in the Pudding**

* * *

Luna sat alone in the Library that night working tirelessly on her research. To her growing frustration she had found nothing of use to her in any of the books she read. Luna was starting to think the information wouldn't be found so easily. If only her mother had left notes for her to study, then she wouldn't have to start from scratch. The normally reserved Ravenclaw sent the book across the room in a rare fit of anger.

"You OK Luna?"

Luna didn't have to look up see Harry enter the Library. "I killed her Harry..."

Harry sat beside her "You didn't kill her Luna you just stopped her pain. She was already dead."

"That's not what I mean," Luna hummed sadly. "She died trying to help me. If it wasn't for me she would still be alive."

"Skeeter died trying to help herself. You just benefited from her help," Harry replied "She still didn't deserve what happened to her."

"I don't want to hurt anybody. I just want to help people I can't even do that. I can't get this research done by myself, I need my mother's help. If only she left notes of some kind," Luna sighed.

"You mean she didn't?" Harry asked surprised.

"My mother had no need for notes. She had perfect memory and all the information stayed in her head...She really was brilliant. I miss her more than ever," Luna said as she hugged Harry. He let her rest her head on his shoulder as her mind drifted off. He had the feeling that if she could, she would have passed out from exhaustion ages ago.

"Luna you have been working nonstop for weeks. I know you can't sleep but you still need to rest."

I know, tomorrow the students are going to Hogsmeade for the day. How about you take a break from your work and I take you for a fun day around the village," Harry proposed, proud of his idea. So he wasn't sure why Luna was giving him that fumy look.

"You mean...like a date?" Luna asked causing Harry to blush.

"Umm yeah I guess. We haven't gone on an actual date yet have we?" Harry muttered nervously as Luna's face broke into a grin.

"I've never been on a date before...should be fun," Luna said excitedly before hugging Harry again, this time kissing him on the cheek before skipping out of the room.

"That's one strange girl you got yourself Potter."

Harry nearly fell out of his chair as the deep voice spoke through the darkness of the library. The Wizard revealed himself, a lumos spell, and Harry saw his old friend...The Minister Himself.

"What do I owe the pleasure Kingsley?" Harry asked happily. He knew he could trust the minister with his life...but Luna's...

Suddenly Harry felt even warier of the man. He was the Minister of Magic himself and friend or not he was just visiting him? Now of all times?

Well I'm not supposed to be here but after that story the Daily Profit put out...feel now is a good a time as any to discuss Luna Lovego..."

At the mention of her name Harry pulled out his wand to disarm the Minister but the ex Auror was faster and sent Harry's wand across the room.

"That was a close one Harry, you nearly got it. Don't worry I'm not upset you don't trust me. I'm glad because you can't trust me or anyone for that matter," Kingsley spoke in his deep voice.

"What do you want with Luna SIR?" Harry practically growled.

"I don't want a thing from the poor girl. I am here to tell you that I am not your enemy as the girl seems to think. The Ministry is not out to hurt the girl but to help her...and you as well for that matter," The Minister spoke.

"Why do we need your help? Since when has the Ministry helped me or anyone that wasn't the Ministry?" Harry asked as he retrieved his wand. The minister did not stop him and instead replied calmly.

"My friend, in less than twelve hours, Miss Lovegood has become the most hated Witch in the Wizarding world. She definitely has supporters but many more hate her. From her blood status, too her ludicrous plan to give Muggles magic, Miss Lovegood has made a great deal of enemy's. The Ministry may not want to harm the girl but others will. I would like to put her under Auror guard until we feel the situation has calmed."

Harry sat there stunned. Luna Lovegood, the kindest, sweetest...strangest person Harry ever met was not just hated but the Most Hated Witch in the Wizarding World. That couldn't be right, could it?

"THERE IS ABSOLUTLY NO WAY I'M SUROUNDING LUNA WITH AURORS WHO MIGHT ASSASSINATE HER!" Harry yelled now raising his wand at the Minister who remained as calm as always.

"You've been listening to that girl too much Harry. You do realize she believes every story in her father's paper. You do realize her father just recently released a story accusing me of feeding Muggles to crumbled horned Snorkacks! This girl is a conspiracy lover and I'm afraid that it will get her killed. She needs to accept the help I offer for her own sake. If she doesn't trust us as allies her real enemies will kill her!" Kingsley finished before waving his wand and offering a cup of tea for Harry.

"I can bring your offer to her and I will support her decision. I do know for a fact that she will not accept your help," Harry replied calmer as he took the tea and began to drink.

"Trust can get you killed but a lack of trust can be worse. You trust this girl who has been medically proven to not have a stable mind. Why are you helping her with this madness of turning Muggles into wizards? Even if it were possible, have you really thought of the consequences, or are you blinded by your love for the girl?"

"I have thought of the consequences and I think it's something that should have been done a long time ago. First Muggles should have the right to magic, if it is possible to give it to them. My aunt was so jealous of my magic that she had her family torture me for 10 long years. I understand Luna is different, and maybe she has things wrong with her that I don't understand. I also understand that Luna is the most brilliant person I have ever met. Not only do I think she is in the right, but I think she is the only one who can do it. When Luna sets her mind to something she can't be stopped, not even by you Minister," Harry finished as he was now standing over the Minister.

"You really believe in me?" Harry heard Luna's voice but couldn't see her anywhere.

"Didn't your mother ever say eaves dropping was rude?" Kingsley answered with a smirk on his face looking around for the girl.

"Mom actually encouraged it. She said that one can never have enough knowledge," Luna's voice replied. "You're not just helping me to be nice? You really think I'm doing the right thing? You really think I can do this Harry?"

"Absolutely Luna you just need to have a little more faith in yourself," Harry said about to give up his search when he saw Luna fall from the ceiling head first and landing in a perfect hand stand. Luna rolled to her feet and held out her hand to the Minister.

"Hello Sir. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. My name is Luna Lovegood," Luna introduced herself like she was meeting a new business partner more than the enemy as she seemed to believe he was.

Kingsley seemed taken aback. "A pleasure to meet you Miss Lovegood. So do I take it that you believe me, and wish for protection?"

"Not at all, I enjoy living too much sir, I don't want you to hurt me," Luna replied as if she was talking about pretty birds.

"If you think I wish to hurt you then why aren't you scared of me?" Kingsley asked calmly.

"I am not scared of you. I can take care of myself. You won't stop me sir, so I have no reason for fear," Luna answered with a smile.

"You want my advice Luna," The Minister said as he stood up from his seat. "You should be scared. Fear everyone, your friends, and your enemy's, fear Mr. Potter even he could be under an imperious curse. Fear keeps you on your toes and it keeps you alive...use it."

"Thank you for the advice Sir," Luna said. "Oh and the story was you feeding Muggles to Heliopath's not the Snorkacks since the Snorkacks are vegetarian. Please stop doing that by the way, it's most cruel."

Kingsley ignored her and instead looked at Harry. "You said you understood the consequences of her actions to the world, but what about the consequences to her?" With that Kingsley left the Library leaving the Harry to wonder what his parting words meant.

* * *

 _GET UP! GET UP NOW! FREAK!_

 _Harry was once again awoken by the vicious yells of his aunt and uncle. Harry slowly got out of his bed and left his cupboard to make the breakfast._

 _"If you burn the breakfast like last week you will be locked in that cupboard for two weeks this time."_

 _"Yes uncle Vernon." Harry sighed as he started to cook._

 _"Who's Uncle Vernon?_

 _Harry looked up startled to see none other than Xenophilius Lovegood._

 _"Luna are you feeling OK? Those other kids aren't picking on you again are they?" Harry turned again to see her mother looking at her with concern._

 _"They say I'm the most hated person in the Wizarding world mom. Just because I'm different?"_

 _"Luna you know how people fear things they can't understand."_

 _"My goodness Luna this is the most delicious meal I've ever had. You must tell me what your secret is."_

 _Luna grinned "The secrets in the pudding."_

 _"I love you my little loony."_

 _"Dad its Luna"_

 _"Not anymore, you are a true Loony after tonight."_

 _"What are you talking about?"_

 _"You said it yourself the secrets in the pudding."_

 _"But I lied there was nothing in the pudding."_

 _"Think again freak" Luna looked up to see Michael grinning at her._

 _"Time to put the freak down Avada..."_

"WAKE UP!"

Harry awoke with a yelp and fell out of his bed. No one was supposed to be able to get into his room who the hell was in his room? Wait who else could it be?

"Luna? How did you get in here?" Harry asked

Luna was beaming at him. "It was very simple really?

"First I entered your office."

"Second I walked into the fire place with floo powder."

"Third Then I said 'Harry's room' as I dropped flu powder."

"Then I was here."

"That it?" Harry muttered under his breath. "So much for the security around here."

"Of course, now GET UP!" Luna almost screamed with excitement.

"Only after you leave," Harry demanded unable to hide his smile.

Luna immediately ran to the fireplace and disappeared in a puff of green fire.

* * *

In a matter of minutes the two were already approaching the Thestral driven carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade.

"Aren't they beautiful Harry?" Luna sung as she pet one of the creatures.

"I wouldn't exactly say they're pretty, but someone once taught me not to judge something for being different," Harry said as he took Luna's hand.

"Then someone has done you a real service Harry," Luna hummed obliviously as Harry helped her onto the carriage.

Luna started to hum a song as the carriages began to move. Harry just sat back content to listen to every odd note she would hit. After a while Luna paused and looked at Harry with her all seeing eyes.

"That's odd," Luna stated before she continued her humming.

"What's odd?" Harry asked causing Luna stop her humming again.

Luna gazed back at Harry "I've been humming for 30 minutes and you haven't stopped me. Most people tell me to shut up or even use silence spells. You're very nice Harry."

"Those people should be nicer. Besides I enjoy your humming Luna, I really do. I think it's beautiful," Harry whispered as he kissed her cheek causing Luna to blush a little.

"Really? That's most peculiar...maybe Mother was right," Luna said to herself as she noticed Hogsmeade in the distance. Luna then rested her head against Harry's shoulder, feeling an overwhelming sense of happiness as she thought about what she had said.

* * *

"Where do you want to go first?" Harry asked as he helped Luna off the Carriage.

Luna simply winked. "Where ever the wind takes us," Luna closed her eyes and began to run through the town, forcing Harry to have to run to catch up to her. Luna would veer left and right at odd moments nearly crashing into people. Luna felt something pulling her forward and eventually she opened her eyes to see the store that stood before her.

She was less interested in the store than the young man she recognized inside Zonko's joke shop.

"George?" Luna asked with a growing smile on her face.

The red headed wizard turned around to see the strange girl, and he immediately ran to hug her.

"Luna if I live and breathe, I haven't seen you since Bill's wedding. You've been staying in trouble?" George Weasley asked excitedly not noticing Harry's stunned presence.

"Of course I have. You've been reading the PROFIT haven't you?" Luna asked causing George to laugh.

"I only read the Quibbler these days Luna, but I did read an interesting article about you and a certain young wizard. You know he thinks I haven't noticed him...but..."

At that moment a bucket of ice cold water fell on top of Harry, soaking him head to toe.

"No one is safe from George Weasley not even the Chosen One," George yelled triumphantly, immediately pulling Harry into the hug.

"I didn't know you two were close?" Harry said, as George let him go and began to reset the water bucket.

"Well we've barely seen each other in years, but once upon a time, Fred and I used to babysit Miss Lovegood when she was a little girl. They don't live very far from us and her parents were often busy with Merlin knows what. So we would often look after "Little Loony Luna" and train her to be our successor. That was her nick name. I was "Always Gorgeous George, and Fred was Never Ready Freddy. Together we became prank masters. We taught Luna how to prank our brothers and sister and she was never caught. We rarely got the blame either, we were unstoppable!"

"Then my mother died and dad refused to have them over," Luna finished sadly. "I barely see you two anymore...I wish Fred was here."

"I know what you mean but as the saying goes, The Show Must Go On!" George said with a mischievous grin.

"So you two knew she was a Squib?" Harry asked George

"You're a SQUIB?" George yelled in shock answering Harry's question.

Luna elaborated. "Back then I was too young to have magic so I lied. I was scared you wouldn't like me if you thought I was a squib."

"Are you kidding my Aunts a Squib, well one of them, I've got eight Aunts! How have you been going to Hogwarts? I swear I've seen you use magic. George asked.

"I told you to read the daily profit but I can explain everything," Luna said.

They would spend the next hour informing George of the recent events before they continued to trade stories. Before they left George pulled Harry to the side.

"I'm very, very, very happy you and Luna have gotten so close. However since her idiot father won't do it I will be the one to kill you if you hurt her, blah, blah, blah. Actually we both know I won't hurt you, and you won't hurt her. I just wanted to let Luna prank you. SAY CHEESE!"

Harry however had been expecting this and immediately ducked. He looked up in time to see a flash of light turn George's face upside down causing Luna to have a fit of laughter.

George was laughing too as he took the magic camera from Luna and reset his face. "I guess I'm becoming predictable in my old age but fear not I will strike again! All jokes aside I have a gift for you."

George took off a necklace he had hidden in his turtle neck shirt and put it on Luna. "I swear on the Marauders this is not a prank. This necklace belonged to my squib aunt. I think you should have it Luna."

Luna stared at the necklace before hugging George.

* * *

As the two continued to walk through Hogsmeade, Harry couldn't help notice the scowls that seemed to follow them. He again remembered the warning, Kingsley had told him. The Most Hated Witch in the Wizarding World. Luna seemed to sense Harry's growing paranoia as she whispered in his ear.

"Want to go somewhere to eat Harry? The THREE BROOM STICKS INN is just around the corner."

"Sounds great Luna," Harry said as they hurried over to the Inn. They arrived almost unscathed, but not before they heard the cry of squib and a snowball hit the back of Harry's head.

As they walked into the THREE BROOMSTICKS, it became clear that the place was completely packed. As they were about to leave they were greeted by Madam Rosmerta.

"Hello Mr. Potter and Miss Lovegood. Don't worry, I have a seat. I will have someone be right with you," The innkeeper said as she led them to an empty table in the corner (the only one in the inn).

"Busy day, I've never seen the place so full," Harry thought out loud as Luna seemed more interested in the ceiling than the people under it.

"It's lucky they had a left over seat. You know it's good to be in a grounded restaurant. A near empty one attracts Blabbering Humdinger and they will bite your toes off if you let them," Luna hummed almost to herself. "You ok Harry? You seem off."

Before Harry could respond the waitress had arrived. She was armed with a magical levitating quill and paper ready to right down their orders.

"Hello, my name is Sarah Stones I will be your waitress today. What would you like to drink Mr. Potter?" The young witch asked as she seemed to ignore Luna completely.

"I would like some butter beer and Luna what would you like?" Harry asked Luna who gave him a quizzical look.

"It doesn't really matter Miss Stones left as soon as you gave your order," Luna spoke factually. Harry looked around the inn to see that the Waitress had indeed left.

"Bloody hell," Harry muttered under his breath as the witch returned with his drink.

"So what would you like to eat Mr. Potter?" Sarah asked

"Well actually Luna..."

"We got tons of great treats, we've got Flying Waffles, Wacky Spaghetti, Crazy Curry, Monkberry Moon Delight..."

"Excuse me miss..."

"Mashed Mushrooms, Pumpkin Pudding, chomping cheese...That actually bites back by the way and..."

"EXCUSE ME!" Harry yelled not only caching the attention of the waitress but everyone in the inn.

"You have forgotten my girlfriends order," Harry said calmly but his frustration was clearly present.

"Your girlfriend?" The witch repeated confused before finally noticing Luna..."Oh her."

Sarah turned her noise up at Luna as if she was a blast-ended skrewt. "I'm sorry but I'm not serving a Squib Mr. Potter."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Luna immediately pulled Harry back down to his seat and then smiled at the approaching figure of the innkeeper.

"Get out of this restaurant Miss Stones your services are no longer required," Madam Rosmerta stated as she turned to Harry and Luna.

"My apologies, I guess I will be serving you after all. Of course you are always welcome here Miss Lovegood...wait you have shoes on this time right?" Madam Rosmerta said pointing to the "No Shoes, No Robes, No Service" sign.

"Of course Miss Rosmerta I'll have the usual, along with a Hippogriff milk shake, and Harry wants the Crazy Curry," Luna sung causing Harry to look up in surprise. "You've been staring at it since we arrived Harry. I thought it was obvious."

"OK I will get right to it. Miss Stones, why are you still here?" Madam Rosmerta asked the mortified ex waitress as the innkeeper left for the kitchen. Sarah glared at Luna before storming off to plead her case.

Harry sighed as he rubbed his scar. "That's why I'm off Luna, I think I'm getting paranoid. It is starting to feel like you are the most hated witch in England and I can't really fathom how anyone could hate you."

Luna smiled "People hated my mother but it never bothered her in the slightest. She didn't believe their opinion was worth a second thought. She once said that people are afraid of what they don't understand. Though honestly, sometimes I was a little afraid of my mother. She once turned me into a monkey after I destroyed all of the Banana's. I thought I could get away with not eating them if they were gone but mom turned me into a monkey and refused to let me eat the new Bananas," Luna laughed. Harry looked disturbed but Luna quickly added. "Don't worry it was all in fun. We would always play games like that. She was the nicest person one could ever meet. I wish you could have met her."

"I know what you mean. I wish you could have met Sirius. He would've loved you. I never heard of an adult who would get into so much mischief," Harry grinned as he thought about his godfather. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he thought of him without feeling grief for his death. Luna seemed to have read his thoughts.

"It's nice how the dead can still comfort us. I wonder if we comfort the dead." Luna hummed as their drinks arrived.

"What is your usual anyway?" Harry asked causing Luna to grin

"Guess."

"The Pumpkin Pudding," Harry replied without thinking about it.

This time it was Luna's turn to look surprised. "How did you know?"

"Just a lucky guess really, it came from this weird dream I had last night. In fact your mother was in it and she said the same thing that "People fear what they don't understand," Harry whispered as he preceded to tell Luna what happened in the dream.

"That is a most unusual dream?" Luna hummed as he finished. "They say dreams can be a connection to reality or even the future. I mean the connection of the "secret in the pudding" is quite obvious."

"What is it?" Harry asked leaning forward.

"Judging from what I saw in the corner of my eye just now, It's Miss Stones saliva being dropped into my pudding while Rosmerta wasn't looking," Luna said calmly looking out a distant window.

"What? Disgusting, I will tell Rosmerta..." Harry was interrupted by yelling from the kitchen.

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN, YOUR FIRED! SACKED! UNEMPLOYED!

IF YOU WERE AN ELF I'D HAVE GIVEN YOU CLOTHES, NOW GET OUT"

Stones ran out of the inn followed by Rosmerta who gave them their food. Harry was about to tell the innkeeper about the contents of Luna's pudding but Luna interrupted.

"Could you please get me a tea Madam this milkshake is freezing my brain," Luna asked causing Rosmerta to hurry off. Luna excitedly picked up her spoon to eat the pudding.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I'm getting brain freeze and dad said nothing cures brain freeze like human saliva," Luna said

"But that's sick Luna. Besides I thought you said you couldn't feel pain?" Harry inquired already turning green from the thought.

"I still feel uncomfortable. This brain freeze is very uncomfortable," Luna said as she looked back to her pudding. "Besides I love pudding."

"Don't eat that!" he insisted pulling the bowl away.

Luna pulled back "It's my pudding Harry, get your own,"

"Please don't t..." Harry insisted.

"Hello squib, SIR," The familiar face of Michael spoke as he approached their table. "When do you think you will be letting me grow my hair back Freak."

Luna simply smiled "I have no idea what you are talking about Michael. I wasn't aware your hair is missing. I would assume however that if you do nice things your hair will grow back. Mom always said Karma's as real as Nargles and Moon Frogs."

"Shut up. Your stupid Nargles aren't real you Loony, let alone your moon frogs," Michael scoffed. "I may not be popular right now but compared to you I'm Harry Fucking Potter, Pardon my French Sir."

"I'm surprised you know French Michael. Judging by your homework as of late you don't know English very well either," Harry muttered as if to himself, only with a smirk across his face.

"You shouldn't swear Michael. That can attract a bad case of the Heliopaths," Luna responded sending the boy to storm off in a fit of anger.

"Annoying boy isn't he?" Luna said to a fuming Harry as she pulled back her bowl and lifted up her spoon.

"Luna don't eat that!"

At this moment Harry was saved by Ron and Hermione who stopped by their table. Harry took advantage of the distraction and knocked Luna's spoon sway. Luna seemed oblivious to this as she greeted Ron and Hermione.

"You two are having a good day. I can hear the Nargles singing around you," Luna hummed.

Ron looked confused. "Nargles? Didn't you say those things...uh are bad."

Luna looked off to the other side of the room. "They are sneaky and mischievous but really they are no problem. I just have their magic so they want it back. They aren't really good or bad, just different."

"And Imaginary," Ron muttered earning a look from Hermione. "I mean, sounds interesting."

Hermione noticed Harry was still trying to take Luna's pudding. "What are doing Harry?"

"Trying to stop Luna from eating that pudding since someone spit in it," Harry replied before his eyes widened.

Luna had picked up her spoon from the floor and scooped up some pudding. Harry lunged for the spoon but it was too late. He simply watched horror as Luna put the spoon in her mouth and swallowed.

"Merlin, Luna why did you do that?" Harry moaned in disgust.

"Your reaction of course," Luna answered as she started to giggle. Harry couldn't remember if he ever heard Luna giggle before, but was more nauseous by seeing another spoonful of pudding enter her mouth. Harry suddenly got up and ran to the bathroom causing more laughter from Luna. Ron quickly joined him while Hermione seemed torn between nauseous and amused.

"T…tell Ron to meet me at Honey D...Dukes when he's d...done...you know" Hermione stuttered as she left the inn. Luna chuckled while she drank some more of her milkshake, getting an even worse brain freeze.

"What are you laughing about Loony?" Came the familiar noise of Pansy Parkinson's voice.

"Hi Pansy can you speak quieter, this milkshake is giving me brain freeze," Luna spoke with a hint of frustration as she rubbed her freezing head.

"DOES THE LOONY HAVE A HEADACHE," Pansy shrieked now annoying the entire inn.

"I don't feel physical pain Pansy. If you read the profit you would have seen that, but I doubt you read at all. I still feel discomfort, and between my brain freeze and your voice, I feel a lot of it." Luna hissed with a surprising amount of disdain in her voice that caught Pansy off guard.

"You sure are all high and mighty for a squib now aren't you? What are you eating there anyway?" Pansy taunted. Luna looked at her pudding before looking back to Pansy with a grin on her face.

Harry left the rest room five minutes later while Ron has still on all fours over a toilet. The first thing Harry noticed was Pansy wolfing down Luna's pudding on the other side of the inn. He looked up to see Luna giggling at Pansy's ignorance to the puddings contents.

"You are evil!" Harry teased as he sat back down at the table.

"I don't know what you mean Harry. She just wanted my pudding. I didn't see a reason not to give it to her," Luna replied with a hint of a smirk.

"What happened to the sweet Luna I knew who wouldn't harm..." Harry paused realizing what he was saying but Luna finished anyway.

"A fly Harry," Luna finished looking miserable.

"I'm sorry Luna I didn't mean to bring that up I wasn't thinking..."

"It's not that it's this bloody brain freeze!" Luna practically hissed. "I feel strange and weird. I remember this feeling from somewhere but I can't remember what this feeling is."

"Are you OK?" Harry asked putting his hand on Luna's forehead. "You aren't freezing, you're burning up!"

Luna's eyes widened and her face grew pale "I remember...I feel...Pain!"

Before Harry could respond Luna was stumbling across the room to Pansy.

"Your too late Loony, It's all gone," Pansy taunted showing the empty bowl.

Luna stared at Pansy for a few seconds before she uttered a single word. "Oops!"

Luna then stumbled backwards into Harry's arms. "Luna what's wrong? Can you hear me?"

Luna felt herself lose focus as she heard a strange sound in the distance. It sounded like a cat was being strangled. Luna felt her vision darken but not before she saw Pansy fall to the floor, coughing up blood. Luna tried to get up to help Pansy but felt her legs gave out from under her as Harry rested Luna in a chair

Luna felt Harry stuff something down her throat. He ran over to do the same to Pansy. Luna noticed it was a small strange stone. To Harry's shock Pansy hacked it out and the stone dissolved. Pansy turned purple and started twitching, gasping for air as her flailing limbs knocked the table over. A look of pure horror was on her face as she trembled...before going limp...

 _Luna felt her vision darken_

Luna heard Harry calling out to Pansy but she could not answer him...she was already gone.

 _Luna felt her vision darken_

Luna felt Harry's arms wrap around her as He lifted her up saying something to her.

 _Luna felt her vision darken and her world turned black…_


	11. The Nargles

**Chapter 11: The Nargles**

* * *

Key:

 _Nargle one_

Nargle two

 **Nargle three**

* * *

 _Wake up Little_

Wake up Loony

 **Wake up Luna**

Luna awoke to the sound a strange voices. She didn't know where she was, but it was full of strange colours she had never seen before. Luna felt a strange power surging through her that took the form of a glowing golden, light, shining from her.

"Hello? Where am I?" Luna called out into the void.

 _"In your Loony Head Luna. You've finally gone nuts."_

A screechy voice yelled back.

"No she hasn't. Don't mess with the poor girl, she has been through enough."

A second high pitch voice shot out.

 **"She is Loony and it's our fault.**

 **We failed the Moon Mother, so show some manners to her child."**

Said a wiser third voice.

"Who are you?" Luna asked the strange voices as if they were old friends. She had a feeling they were.

 _I'm Little_

I'm Loony

 **I'm Luna...**

 **Wait no stop that**

 _I'm Harry_

I'm James

 **And I'm Pot...NO!**

 **Stop you annoying little pests, let me answer the girl.**

"You don't know who you are?" Luna asked the bickering voices.

 **"I know but these two won't let me.**

 **I'm Riddle, He's Marvolo...**

… **I'm not even going to bother. I hate you foul fairies."**

The third voice grumbled as the other two started cackling.

"Fairies?" Luna whispered. "You're the Nargles!"

 _"What the hell's a Nargle?"_

"It's what we are you jack ass."

 _"I'm not a Nargle, I'm an Elgran."_

 **"That's Nargle spelled backwards."**

 _"Oh..Ohhhh"_

The Nargles laughter echoed throughout the void.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on?" Luna groaned. Already feeling dizzy from the arguing voices.

 _NO_

YES

 **MAYBE**

 _WE WILL TELL HER EVERYING_

WE WILL TELL HER NOTHING!

 **WE WILL TELL HER SOMETHING!**

 _ **DEAL**_ _ **!**_

"Human girl, you have been poisoned. We tried to warn you, but that stupid human spit in your pudding and you misinterpreted the dream."

"You were Harry's dream?" Luna gasped in amazement of these strange beings.

 **"WE ARE DREAMS, GIRL!"**

 **"WATCH YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!"**

 **"REMEMBER THE WORDS WE NOW SHALL SPEAK!"**

 **"YOUR ONLY HOPE TO FIND WHAT YOU SEEK!"**

* * *

Madam Pomfrey entered her office where a fretting Harry was waiting, along with half the teaching staff. They all stood up as she began to speak,

"She's dead, I couldn't revive the poor girl."

"Luna?" Harry barely whispered as he felt his heart turn to ashes.

"Pansy Parkinson most likely died at the scene, but I pronounced her dead at exactly 6:41, after it was apparent she could not be revived. Luna Lovegood is in stable condition. She is in a magically induced coma, but should make a full recovery in a couple of days," Pomfrey said causing Harry to collapse into his chair, overwhelmed with relief.

Harry had been petrified since he brought Luna's unconscious body to the hospital wing. She arrived at the hospital wing slightly blue and hardly breathing, but she was still alive. Harry was also badly effected by Pansy's death. He could not save her and had to watch Pansy die in his arms. He never liked the girl but she never deserved this.

"I have never seen poison like this. In order to dissolve the bezoar you gave her, it must have been incredibly powerful," Slughorn stated grimly examining the sample of poison Pomfrey was able to abstract.

"You know if Luna had not given her pudding to Pansy, it would have been Luna who died. Luna only ate a small amount of the pudding, so she only felt a very small amount of its effect. Yet that small effect nearly killed her," Spoke Flitwick who seemed rather disturbed by this thought. "This women who...spit in Luna's pudding, ended up saving her life."

Harry looked at the small wizard confused. "She is probably the one who poisoned Luna! She just got fired for refusing to serve Luna, She probably wanted revenge."

Slughorn shook his head. "That poison is beyond anything I have seen. This is not something you just throw into someone's food on a whim. This poison takes time to prepare. This was a planned attempt on Luna Lovegood's life. The question before us is, who did it?"

"It has to be someone at Hogwarts. The school is the only place where Luna's condition has been known long enough for the potion to have been made," Pomfrey said.

"Or the Ministry," Flitwick whispered catching Harry's eye.

"The Minister spoke to me last night. Though I don't trust him with Luna, I doubt he would risk the lives of other students for an assassination. Poison is not the style of an Auror and is far too unreliable. That fact saved Luna's life and nearly killed Ron in my 6th year. This was attempted murder, not an assassination. Hell it's a hate crime if it's because she's a squib," Harry spoke as he tried to piece together suspects. Just because he had chosen not to be an Auror, doesn't mean he couldn't play the role.

McGonagall now spoke to the staff. "We have all looked through the Pensive and clearly the main suspects are Miss Stone, Michael Corner, Madam Rosmerta, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger..."

"What? There is no way Ron or Hermione did this," Harry yelled angrily, defending his friends.

"What if they were under the imperious curse? We have to take motive out of the picture. The wizard responsible for this may not be the person who performed the dirty deed," Flitwick spoke sternly.

"As I was saying," McGonagall continued. "Other suspects include you Harry, though I find it far-fetched..."

"What about all of you," Harry snapped. "You are all staff who know about Luna and you are all skilled enough of creating such a potion. Maybe you stole it from Slughorn. I bet you that's where the killer got the poison from."

"I repeat!" Slughorn shouted. "I have never seen a poison like this in my life."

"What about Snape? I'm sure his stash of poisons are still in his old cupboard, which is now yours," Harry stood inches from the older man's face.

"As brilliant as Snape was at poisons, let me remind you I taught him everything he knows about them," Slughorn stated with pride.

The argument was suddenly interrupted by a high pitched shriek from the hospital wing. Harry burst out of the office to see Luna sitting on her bed with a strange look on her face. Her eyes seemed completely unfocused and she was bearing her teeth as if they were fangs.

"Luna what's wrong?" Harry asked as he approached her. Luna raised her hand and sent him flying back into one of the professors while laughing madly.

Madam Pomfrey muttered to herself, "I thought she would be out for the rest of the day. It is not normal for a..."

 _"When it comes to the girl nothing is normal,"_

Luna spoke in a strange shrill voice

"Luna? W...what's w...wrong?" Harry stuttered as he stood back up, clearly stunned by Luna's strange actions. Luna also stood up to face Harry with a loopy grin on her face.

 _"Hi Harry. My name is Loony Lovegood ha, he, ho, hi,"_

"No don't mess with them or they will have Luna committed."

 **"Focus on speaking to them, not each other you dunderheads."**

 _"You know they are watching Luna argue with herself._

 _This will not help convince them of her sanity."_

That was indeed what was happening, as Luna spoke in three separate arguing voices. As Harry took another slow step towards Luna, the rest of the staff took three steps back.

"Luna...what are you doing?" Harry asked, not having the slightest idea what to do.

 _"The name's Doogevolanul and we are not the girl,"_

 _ **"We Are the Nargles,"**_

The room was silent as they all stared at Luna.

"Great! Now they do think we're crazy. I told you so"

 **"They think the Girl's crazy, they don't think we exist."**

 _"That's even worse."_

"Luna...are...are…you...OK?" Harry stuttered as Luna seemed to go insane before his eyes.

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."_

"OK? NO SHE IS FAR FROM OK."

 _"THEY ARE COMING TO TAKE HER AWAY,_

 _TO MASH HER AND BASH HER_

 _UNTIL SHE IS PUDDING."_

 **"SPEAKING OF PUDDING WE KNOW WHO DID IT."**

Harry's eyes opened even wider (if that was even possible) "You know who poisoned you...Who?"

 _"We know who poisoned the GIRL! No one has poisoned me."_

"That's not what you said last week."

 _"…SHUT UP!"_

 **"SILENCE! Both of you!**

 **Yes we know who did it, but to tell you would be too easy.**

 **You Humans must learn from your experiences. The girl understands this**.

 **She, the one begotten by the great Human Mother, who was born as**

 **PANDORA LUNA MATOR**!"

Harry heard the gasps from behind him as he turned to the other professors. Slughorn spoke first "I thought her name was Swan."

"I thought it was Lovegood," Trelawney announced abruptly.

"That was the name she took after she married. Please think before you speak Sybil," McGonagall sniffed at the strange old woman.

Harry looked to Flitwick who answered his unasked question. "Pandora's last names means Moon Mother and if I am correct Luna's real middle name is Puer. It's true then, Luna Puer Lovegood is the Moon Child."

 _"Exactly Goblin Man! Hahahahahahaha,"_

Suddenly Luna stiffened and started to sharply breath in, sounding like nails on a chalk board. Harry realized this was the same sound Trelawney made during her real prophecies.

 **As the moon dies, old words become lies**

 **At the new moons rise, power awakens in the skies.**

 **The secrets of the gift lies behind her scared eyes**

 **The Earth father unwise, with his compromise**

 **With the Earth mother, the devil in disguise**

 **The past shall reprise as another shall demise**

 **Only through great sacrifice, shall the world become paradise**

 **Moon Mother, Moon Child**

 **The Children of the Wise.**

 **Shall awaken the dog from where it lies**

Luna finished the prophecy before collapsing to her knees. She looked up at Harry who immediately rushed to her side. Luna looked up shaken and confused, before wrapping her arms around Harry's neck and crying into his shoulder.

"Harry...she's dead...isn't she." Luna whispered in Harry's arms. "It's my fault, I never meant to hurt anyone. It's my fault."

"It's not your fault Luna..." Harry whispered as he helped Luna back to her bed. "Lie back down Luna, you need rest."

"I thought I had died, I think I'm still dying. I knew this day would come, but why now when I have love," Luna whispered in tears. "Don't let them take me Harry...Not now."

"I swear I won't let anything hurt you Luna. You're going to get better, you just need to rest, please." A tearful Harry whispered, kissing Luna. "Do you remember anything that just happened?"

Luna tilted her head as she spoke with a conviction he never heard from her before. "I had a dream where these voices spoke to me. They said they were the Nargles, I think it was real. They said that daddy has my mom's work, she did write papers on it...for me. You have to get it for me. I need to see them even if you have to steal them!"

"I never feared death, I know when I die I will be reunited with my mother on the other side, but I cannot die now. I will not die while I still have someone to live for!" Luna kissed Harry with an intensity he had never felt from anyone before. And just like that Luna collapsed back into unconsciousness.

Harry laid her back on the bed before facing the other professors, who were debating if they should take Luna to St. Mungo's mental institution. When Harry spoke, it was with such passion, the room was immediately silenced.

"LUNA IS NOT CRAZY!"

"Potter is clearly delusional, blinded by his feelings for the girl" Trelawney finally blurted before retreating from McGonagall's glare.

"Potter..."

"No don't Potter me Professor. I know I haven't known Luna as long as most of you, but I know her better than anyone. I have seen her act strange and impulsively, but I have never seen her do something truly...crazy...until now."

Harry paused before he continued. "What if she is telling the truth? What if something is wrong? What if Nargles are real? What if it's all real? We know she is a magic squib. If that is possible then anything is possible. At least try to consider the possibility that Loony Lovegood is LUNA!"

The room went silent as Harry returned to Luna's side. Flitwick tried to put his hand on Harry's shoulder but settled for his elbow. "You really do love her don't you?"

Harry nodded as he stroked Luna's hair. "I'm going to see Xenophilius at once."

Flitwick responded slowly, "We don't know what Pandora was working on when she died or how it affected Luna, but it is clear that it affected her in some way. We do know Pandora was trying to give Luna powers and succeeded. We know that during this time Pandora died. I'm coming with you, I believe the three of us have much to discuss..."

* * *

"Hello Miss Stone, how did the mission go?" Amelia greeted her friend as she entered the Ministry.

"It could have gone better, Amelia," Sarah replied. "I tried to tell the boss that antagonizing the squib was a bad idea. I was right, it got me bloody fired from my cover station. I couldn't even be there to save the squib!"

"She is alive right?" Amelia asked as they made their way to the department they worked in.

"No thanks to her, you know that I spat in her pudding. The bimbo saw me and still ate it! Some pig nose girl finished it off and turned purple faster than my last potions final," Sarah snorted. "Remind me again why we are protecting the squib?"

"She might not be popular, but if she is murdered the Ministry will take the blame. Besides, she is a researcher's dream subject. We need her here so we can test our experiment we've been working on."

"Experiments? She's a human being not a rodent," Sarah gasped.

"She's a squib, what's the difference?" Amelia squealed with laughter. "It's just unfortunate we lost our top Hogwarts spy."

"Keep it down, if anyone heard us our unbreakable vows will...break," Stones scolded.

The two witches entered the Department of Mysteries where security was waiting for them. Amelia heard the all too familiar sound of screams piercing through the dark halls ahead of them.

The security wizard started testing Amelia to confirm her identity while Sarah turned pale. Amelia noticed, "You alright there Sarah?"

Stones nodded, "Sorry I just wasn't expecting the screams."

Amelia scoffed, "Not expecting the screams? What's wrong with you?"

Sarah close her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I just haven't been myself lately. Stupefy!"

The two Unspeakables fell to the ground while Sarah ran through the Department of Mysteries. She tried to ignore the screams and sirens as she entered the Room of Files.

She couldn't believe what she saw. Books as far as her eyes could see, full of illegal information on every Witch and Wizard in existence. To her disgust she saw the books organized into four sections, Pure Bloods, Half Bloods, Muggleborns and Squibs. She lifted her wand to where she knew the wards would be and uttered the password "Silence."

After the ward died Sarah ran through the pure blood section before reaching the L. After thirty minutes of searching she finally found it, Pandora Lovegood's files.

"Intruder Security has been breached. The intruder is in the Room of Files and is using Polyjuice Potion," Said a woman's voice that sounded as if the speaker was in the room.

"How did they find out so fast?" Sarah muttered sarcastically as she waved her wand around her. Security arrived seconds later.

"You are under arrest, take her to the room 959."

The impostor raised her hands in the hair as the Unspeakables approached. Suddenly there was a crack and the Impostor was the only one left standing. She grabbed an extra file before vanishing on the spot.

The Unspeakables slowly rose from the floor. "How did she do that?"

The female voice replied "She set wards around herself that blocked our attack and negated our anti apparating ward."

One of the unspeakables grimaced. "Whoever did this must have an incredible source of magical knowledge..."

* * *

At the Hogshead inn, Sarah Stone apparated into her room. She turned to a girl lying stiff as a board on the floor. The impostor spoke, "Thank you for your cooperation Miss Stones, your information has been very helpful. Thank you for trying to help Luna, your intentions have been as foul as your hair. I suggest you tell the rest of your Unspeakables to leave Luna alone. OBLIVAITE!"

Five minutes later the impostor, no longer under the influence of Polyjuice Potion, greeted her boyfriend as he ran up the street. "Hermione where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you."

"I've been fine I was just taking care of some business for Luna. Is she ok?" Hermione answered nervously.

"I couldn't get in the Hospital Wing, but Harry told me she was going to be ok when he left. He seemed in a big hurry," Ron pondered.

"Well someone just tried to kill his girlfriend, I'm sure he has more important things to do than fill us in," Hermione replied.

"I know what you mean. I don't know where he is going, but I don't want to be the guy meeting a pissed off Harry Potter," said Ron.

* * *

"AHHH TAKE WHAT EVER YOU WANT, JUST DON'T HURT ME!"

"For Merlin's sake it's me, Harry! You really need to calm down before you have a bloody heart attack."

Xenophilius' face brightened. "Oh Hi Harry, Luna's been keeping me posted on recent events and I must say I'm concerned. Why won't she let me visit her at school? If she is afraid of my reaction to your relationship with her, I assure you I am not worried. I knew of your feelings since we last met in this very room. I could even see the Dabberblimps crawling all over you."

"Mr. Lovegood, your daughter..."

"Oh hello Filius, Great to see you. I was hoping you would let me speak to my daughter..."

"I'm sure that can be arranged once she is awake," Filius interrupted.

"Well that's good, I really was wanting to show her what I have finally captured...What do you mean awake?" Xenophilius asked confused.

"Xenophilius, Your daughter was poisoned earlier today at the Three Broomsticks Inn. If she hadn't been sharing her pudding with another student she would have died. In fact the student she was sharing with has died. Luckily, your daughter should make a full recovery," Filius finished looking up at the pale figure of Xenophilius Lovegood.

"Well...as long as she's...ok...I...Um...bye," Xenophilius muttered as he feinted. Filius revived him and helped the poor man into a chair.

"Mr. Lovegood, Your daughter is in trouble. I need the notes Pandora wrote before her death," Harry asked failing to remain calm.

Xenophilius looked at Harry in surprise and shock. "How did you...No, Absolutely Not!"

"Her secret is out Xeno, everyone knows she was once a Squib." Flitwick spoke. Interrupting an outburst from Harry.

"Was? She is a squib and no unnatural magic will change that. There are things we must not meddle with Potter. Meddling is what my dear wife did and look what happened to her."

"What are you not telling me?" Harry shouted.

Xenophilius muttered looking at his feet "It's for Luna's own sake that things are kept from her..."

"I have had people keep things from me MY WHOLE LIFE!" Harry screamed at the timid man. "I will not stand by while Luna suffers the same fate."

Xenophilius looked up angered. "It is not up to us to, as the Muggle's say, play god. Who are we to decide how magic works, we are just vessels."

"WE ARE NOT VESSELS, WE ARE INDIVIDUALS WITH FREE WILL AND CHOICE!" Harry yelled back.

Xeno glared back at Harry with bravery he had never seen before from the timid man. "You're a meddler Potter and meddlers get themselves killed, but worse they get those around them killed."

Harry raised his wand to the foolish man. "My meddling saved your life, your daughter's life, I saved thousands of wizards when I struck down Tom Riddle. So just give me those papers before I Meddle once more."

"ENOUGH!"

They both froze as they looked at the source of the booming voice. Filius had his wand aimed at the two before he spoke. "We may have different opinions but we all want the same thing, to help and protect Luna Lovegood. I don't think it would help her if you two killed each other for no good reason!"

Xenophilius paused before waving his wand, conjuring three mugs of tea for his guests. "I'm sorry Potter, I should probably explain myself better so you understand my concerns."

Harry hesitated before sitting down. "I think I understand, you're afraid of change. You are scared of your daughter changing..."

"I'm scared of you preventing a change for the better Harry," Xenophilius interrupted sounding exhausted.

"What's so wrong with her keeping her magic, and maybe even giving more of it to the world? Don't you want your daughter to be happy?" Harry asked.

Xenophilius nodded, "Exactly Potter, I love that girl with all my heart. The way she is writing those letters has shown me how much she has changed. You know why she is losing her magic, Potter?"

"Because she is a Squib? Because of the Nargles?" Harry guessed.

"No...It's because she loves you Harry." Xenophilius said quietly. "Did something happen between you two over the summer? Something that could conjure these feelings of affection?"

Harry looked off in deep thought. "I met her twice during the summer. The first time, she talked about me becoming her tutor, the second time was later that night. I felt guilty for not being a good enough friend to her. I went for a walk and I ended up here. I shared things with her I haven't shared with anyone. She was playing this amazing music and I told her I wanted to be a true friend to her. For a brief moment she seemed too changed and she hugged me..."

"Friendship, a love stronger then love itself. So that is how it started," Xenophilius whispered. "For the first time since the incident, she felt true affection for someone."

The room was silent as Xenophilius began to explain. "Love is a really powerful magic that almost all beings have in them. Only someone like You-Know-Who is without it. He had it once but in order to gain his powers he removed what he believed to be a waste of magic from his core. You see one's magical core can only hold so much magic."

"You mean...That is why Luna's magical core is overloading?" Harry whispered.

Xenophilius nodded. "When Pandora gave Luna that power, Luna lost much of her ability to truly love and feel. She remained a kind, caring and loving person but it was not the same. She once described it as a veil that isolated her from the world."

"I lost more than my wife the day she died, I lost the love of my daughter. You have no idea what it is like to see someone who you love with all your might, who once loved you with all her might, but you look in their eyes and see nothing. She believes she does but it's not really there. That changed the day you came into her life. Slowly but surely, Luna has started to become the women she once was.

"This summer everything changed. I came home from one of my expeditions and she greeted me with affection I no longer thought possible. She is truly starting to heal Harry, and I owe it all to you. I will not let her undo this for reasons she doesn't even understand. If she regains her magic, it will be the same terrible price," Xenophilius finished speaking. It was only when Filius spoke five minutes later that the silence was broken

"What about the Nargles, She seems to believe they have something to do with her losing magic," Filius whispered.

Xenophilius scoffed, "I know for a fact that Nargles are not real."

"Don't lie to me Xeno, We both know you know that I know more than I am supposed to know or am allowed to say I know," Filius said causing Harry and Xeno to try and wrap their heads around that sentence as Filius continued.

"I must confess I have been silent on certain things for a long time. I am aware of everything to do with Pandora and Luna. Not being able to say anything has been maddening. Alas, when you work for the Department of Mysteries, you are forced to take an unbreakable vow of secrecy. Potter, if I had told you Luna was a squib, I would have died on the spot. However I feel I have been too passive when it concerns the poor girl. I will do whatever I can to help you find out the information you seek. Maybe if we can all work together, Luna can keep her magic and her sanity. I fear that this Prophecy may complicate things."

Xenophilius shrugged deep in thought. "That prophecy means nothing, it was condemned to be unfulfilled the day Pandora died."

Flitwick grinned "I was referring to the Prophecy this morning not the one I cannot mention."

Xenophilius looked up shocked. "Another Prophecy, I mean I shouldn't have said that. You tricked me!"

Flitwick looked at Harry with a wink. "See, valuable information, and I'm not dead."

"Get out of my house! I said get out of my..."

"Would you not like to hear the new prophecy then?" Filius asked knowingly.

Xenophilius glared at him "Fine, tell me what you know and I will tell you what I know you Meddlers!"

Flitwick ignored him and quoted the new prophecy.

 _As the moon dies, old words become lies_

 _At the new moons rise, power awakens in the skies._

 _The secrets of the gift lies behind her scared eyes_

 _The earth father unwise, with his compromise_

 _With the earth mother the devil in disguise_

 _The past shall reprise as another shall demise_

 _Only through great sacrifice, shall the world become paradise_

 _Moon Mother, Moon Child_

 _The Children of the Wise._

 _Shall awaken the dog from where it lies_

Xenophilius was truly pale at the finish of the prophecy. "So…The old prophecy will be fulfilled...by Luna?"

Flitwick shook his head. "Luna is no sear, this is a prophecy from Nargles, Fairies. They possessed her and spoke through her. It was mostly typical fairy nonsense. The prophecy may amount to no more than Fairy mischief, however it could be very real."

Harry took over. "After the Prophecy, she told me the Nargles told her of Pandora's notes. I was told to get them at all costs sir. I will speak with Luna about what you've told me today but I will be leaving with those notes, one way or the other."

Xenophilius looked ready to argue but relented. He raised his wand and a key came flying into his hands. "Give this key to Luna. Pandora's notes are in Pandora's private vault at Gringotts. I believe her mother left it to her in the event that she was unable to finish her work. I don't know why I bother trying to protect Luna? When Pandora wants something she gets it, especially when it comes to her daughter. Please leave..."

Filius raised his hand. "Aren't you forgetting your promise to Harry?"

Xenophilius glared at Flitwick before focusing on Harry. "I guess you wish to hear the original Prophecy very well..."

* * *

"Draco, I understand your concern but Luna is not ready for visitors. She should be out by morning, you can speak to her then," Madam Pomfrey spoke before shutting the door to the Hospital wing.

Draco slumped against the door trying to control his emotions. Of course this was the moment another visitor arrived.

"Well, well, well, I think the Dragon's in love," Michael taunted as he stood over the weeping blonde. "Though to be honest, I think you are more of a ferret."

"Leave me alone..." Draco moaned.

"Maybe you can help me out Malfoy? I saw your girlfriend Pansy die, but what of the squib?"

Draco lunged to his feet before slamming Michael into the wall. "What did you do to her?"

"I didn't do a god dam thing Malfoy. I was there when it happened, I saw Pansy turn purple and Harry carry Luna out of the inn. I just want to see if she's ok."

"Bullshit, you want to finish what you started. I won't let you hurt her!" Draco pointed his wand at Michael's chest.

Michael started to chuckle, "Of course, you're not mourning the death of Pansy, You love Loony Lovegood."

Draco tightened the grip of his wand while Michael burst out laughing. "This is priceless. The Malfoy heir in love with a squib, not just any squib but Loony Lovegood. You never cease to amaze me Malfoy."

"Don't you dare insult her again Corner, she is amazing and kind. Luna saved my life by giving me a second chance. She doesn't deserve your bull shit."

"You feel she deserves to be with you don't you. How does it feel to be in the shadow of Harry Potter then?" Michael grinned knowingly.

"How do you think it feels? It doesn't matter, it's what I deserve," Draco whispered.

"Since when has a Malfoy ever let that stop them," said Michael menacingly.

Draco glared at Michael in silence before Corner spoke coldly. "I had nothing to do with the Loony getting poisoned. Whatever you think of me, I'm no murderer. If I find the murderer I promise you will be the first to know."

"Actually if that's true, can you let me know first Michael? You both have Wrackspurts in your ears by the way, did you know?" Luna spoke calmly, causing Draco to feint from shock. Michael stared for a couple seconds before he also collapsed, from laughter.

"Yep definitely Wrackspurts, bye," Luna hummed as she walked through the walls of the castle until she was in the Forbidden Forrest.

Draco awoke to see Michael recovering from his fit of laughter. "Come on Draco, you can do better than that."


	12. Freaks and Proud

**Chapter 12: Freaks and Proud**

* * *

Harry lay awake in his room as he stared at the ceiling. It was strange how alike he and Luna were. He just recently found out that they were both the subjects of prophecies. The difference was, Luna was already fighting to fulfill her prophecy without even knowing it existed. Harry remembered what her father said about the cost of such a prophecy. As if there wasn't enough reason for the world to be against her now she might be in the wrong after all.

As Harry felt himself drift off to sleep he heard the strangest sound. Harry soon found himself following the ethereal humming into the forbidden forest. He didn't need to hear the familiar melody of moonlight sonata to know who the humming belonged to. Eventually he found her sitting in the middle of a clearing. Harry could hear the sadness in her voice as she finished her humming.

"I don't understand Harry, I only want to help people, but all I do is hurt them," Luna whispered softly.

"I killed Pansy."

"No you didn't Luna, you didn't know..."

"I should have known! I gave her that pudding knowing it was tainted with Stone's icky saliva. I thought it would be funny. I guess he was right," Luna whispered.

"He?"

"Gandhi of course," Luna answered as if he was daft for not already knowing. "He was a Muggle who believed you could change the world without resorting to violence. He once said "an eye for an eye leaves the world blind."

Harry pulled Luna into a hug as she cried into his shoulder. "He sacrificed everything to free his people. You know what happened to him? He was murdered, in cold blood, just because he believed people shouldn't kill other people for being different. He only wanted to make the world a better place and they killed him!"

Harry tried to calm Luna down as her grief quickly turned to anger. "I'm such an idiot to believe I could make a difference. Muggles and Wizards will always be violent bigots. I give them a chance at unity and they will destroy each other. No wonder people want me dead. Well I'm done with them. I was never one of them I don't want to be now!"

Luna suddenly let out a short but shattering scream that sent a couple of trees to the ground. Luna eyes widened even more in shock. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I felt this strange feeling that if I didn't scream I was going to hurt someone!"

"Anger Luna, It is a powerful emotion that I know too well," Harry spoke as he looked away.

"I'm losing my mind. Every day it's getting harder. I'm too happy, I'm too sad, too angry. I wish I was back to being Little Loony Luna. Now I am a Loony!" Luna cried.

"Luna look at me" Harry said determined. "You are not a Loony, you are Luna. You are the most amazing and wonderful person I know. Your feelings are a part of life, the best part of life. I now they can be hard to handle but please don't run away from them. What about the good feelings."

Luna spoke bitterly, "You mean like Love? Happiness? That's all well and good until it's inevitably taken from me."

Luna looked up into Harry's eyes and he could see the fear in them as she spoke "We're going to die aren't we..."

Harry looked back at Luna for a second before looking up at the moon. "I don't know, but when has that ever stopped me. Luna what you do is up to you. What do you want to do?"

Luna followed Harry's gaze until she saw it too. "I want to run away. I want to go to the moon where no one will find us. I want to never have to see or hear about another person again that isn't you. I want to escape"

Luna the smiled as she took Harry's hand. Harry felt his feet leave the ground as they rose to the skies.

Their eyes never separated as they flew above the trees. They forgot about Magic, squibs, bigots, hopes, dreams, nightmares, violence, they even forgot about the moon.

He didn't know how long they flew like this before they landed on a beautiful hill. The moon seemed bigger here, almost like magic. "Luna, where are we?"

"Somewhere happy," Luna replied with a hum. She looked off longingly at the moon. She knew she would be better off there, no one to look at her or mock her. Free to be Luna. But...

Luna looked down and saw Harry staring at her, not paying the moon any attention. Luna suddenly felt like scolding herself for even thinking about the moon. The moon was missing the very thing she had been missing her whole life. He was here for her, no matter what. For the first time it dawned on her what Harry was risking by standing by her side. He was willing to risk his life, if not die for her!

Luna ran into Harry's arms caching him by surprise as they tumbled to the ground. "Harry, I'm sorry but I think I lied to you. When I said I loved you on the Astronomy tower, I don't think I meant it. I love you now though, more than ever. What I felt that night seems hollow now. I feel..."

Luna drifted off as she contemplated the change she was feeling before replying, "Different."

Harry understood. "What were you thinking just now...before you attacked me"

Luna giggled, "I realized how much you where risking to stand by me through all this. You would die for me wouldn't you?"

Harry nodded as Luna kissed his cheek. "I would too, for you. I'm not going anywhere without you. I would follow you through the veil if I had to..."

Luna felt goosebumps run through her as she snuggled closer to Harry. "No, now I love you Harry."

Harry smiled warmly, as he whispered sadly. "It's not the Nargles taking your magic, it's this."

Harry began to explain what he had learned from Luna's father. The more he spoke the more Luna seemed to relax. "That is definitely most curious Harry."

"What are you going to do Luna?"

"I'm going to look at my mother's notes and go from there. I'm not going to except this information father told you without proof. I will not choose between my magic and my love."

They sat in silence for a while before Harry spoke "You've changed you know, you're not the same girl I met on the Hogwarts express those three years ago. You're not even the same girl I found on top of the train."

"You have changed too Harry, You have become far more happy and comfortable. You even teach DADA with a playful swagger I find most amusing." Luna hummed.

"I never really noticed, I guess it's because I don't have the weight of being the chosen one anymore. I can finally just be Harry."

"That's just the thing, I remember the exact moment you changed." Luna spoke as she turned to Harry. "At the end of the battle when you faced down Mr. Riddle."

Luna saw a hint of recognition in his eyes as she pressed on. "One moment everyone thought you were dead, the next you were standing in the middle of the Great hall staring down Voldemort. I recognized it right away, you were confident, no you were more. You already knew you were going to win. You were taunting him, calling him Tom. I found it quite amusing seeing Mr. Riddle get so worked up. You had a bounce to your step that most would miss. You looked like someone who just had a huge weight lifted from their shoulders."

Harry couldn't help but stare into Luna's all seeing eyes. How much did she know? Luna answered his unasked question when she lifted her finger to his scar. She traced the scar, not taking her eyes off his own as she spoke. "People know the scar faded with the death of Mr. Riddle, but I saw it during the final standoff. It had already faded."

Luna took a step closer "What happened in the forest? How did you survive Mr. Riddle? Did it by any chance, banish the Horcrux from your scar?"

Harry's eyes widened in shock. Other than Ron, Hermione and a couple of members of the Order, no one knew the secret of Harry's scar. As far as Harry was concerned it was already way more than enough. "How long have you known."

"About two point five seconds ago when you just asked me how long have I known," Luna hummed without any humor.

Harry couldn't help but smile at this, it was short lived as he spoke. "I shouldn't have been surprised. I should've known about the Horcrux. I was always treated like a freak by my family and peers, I guess all of them were right."

"Freak?" Luna repeated her voice hinting at the anger she showed earlier. "You're not a freak Harry. Who ever told you such a thing?"

"The Dursley's, it was their nickname for me and other wizards, but mainly just me." Harry replied saw the opposite look in Luna's eyes, fire.

"Thank you Harry, for helping me make my decision. This has to stop, this hate has to end. I'm used to it happening to me but not the people I love. If I hear anyone call you a freak again I'll kill them and that includes you, Harry!" Luna hissed as her mind focused.

"Pansy will not have died in vain, neither will the fly lady. I wanted to try and prevent violence and war, but Gandhi was wrong. People are dying and will continue to die as long as I continue to fight this hate. I don't want to hurt anyone, but if they want a war I will fight back. As long as there is magic in me I will fight them."

"Luna?"

"No, don't Luna me! You're not the "Magic Squib," You're not the Loony, I am the freak here. You should never have been treated that way."

"I'm the Boy who Lived, The Chosen one, the only person to ever survive a killing curse, twice actually. I even have a scar on my forehead that until recently, hosted a piece of Voldemort's soul!" Harry shouted exasperated.

Luna stared for a moment before laughter over took her. Soon Harry was joining her as the ridiculous nature of the argument hit them.

"Harry, you know what? I think we are both freaks," Luna giggled. "I think we are meant for each other."

"Not freaks Luna, Individuals."

"No Harry, Freaks! Freaks and Proud!" Luna shouted triumphantly, not unlike the Weasley twins.

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he pulled Luna into an embrace. "What would I do without you?"

"Judging by how you've done without me in the past pretty well. You do seem far happier now." Luna answered honestly. "I do know where I would be without you. You saved my life today...thank you Harry."

Luna gave him a tender kiss before she whispered. "Let's go home."

Harry simply nodded as they made their way back to the Castle. They approached the Hospital wing but Luna shook her head Harry noticed Luna leaning against him weakly as they walked, her eyes half open as a yawn passed her lips. "I've never done that before...not in years."

Harry understood what was happening before Luna did. He didn't protest when Luna followed him through his office and into his private chambers. Soon the two were cuddled in the bed as Luna struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Harry," Luna whispered softly. "Why me? I'm nothing special yet you say you love me."

"You're the first person I ever loved. I never understood love, so both my ex-girlfriends were pretty, but both relationships ended badly. I later realized I never really knew Ginny. Hell I didn't know Cho at all.

"How much do you know about me?" Luna asked softly.

"I feel that I know more about you then anyone, but I don't know you at all. You're a mystery, a puzzle. You never seize to surprise me. I just want to learn more about you and try to answer the riddle I hope I never solve.

Luna nodded. "Who is Luna Lovegood? If you want to know you could have just asked."

Harry chuckled lightly as he did just that. "Who are you Luna Lovegood?"

Luna opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. A minute later Luna barely even whispered. "I don't know, I don't know who I am...Who am I?"'

As Luna pondered the meaning of her question. She was changing every day and she knew that one day she just might have her answer, not the whole answer but enough... "Who am I...?"

Then it happened. As Luna's closed her eyes, she felt her consciousness slip away. She had lost consciousness before from being stunned and recently poisoned but this was different.

For the first time in 8 long years, Luna finally fell into sleep.

* * *

 **The bridge between two worlds shall be born on lover's night**

 **The spark to change the world shall be born when love is right**

 **The spark shall reach the moon the day before it ignites**

 **It shall be fostered by the dead who shall rise on the devils night**

 **Only in death will these words of hope be broken**

 **Only in life will dreams of love be awoken**

 **Only through sacrifice shall the gift be given**

 **Only through death shall life be forgiven**

 **The bridge between too worlds shall be born on lovers night**

 **The spark to change the world shall be born when love is right**

Luna watched her father finish giving the Prophecy to Harry and Mr. Flitwick. Harry was the first to reply. "You said you've been keeping things from her...Luna wasn't born on the 13th was she."

Her father sighed. "Pandora and I thought it best. Luna like her Mother, was born on Valentine's day."

He continued. "Pandora wanted people to believe she was the only one who could fulfill the prophecy to protect Luna. I agreed of course. Pandora's name means gift, Pandora was already working on her project when she spoke the prophecy. She was already planning on fulfilling it."

"Only through sacrifice shall the gift be given," Harry repeated. "Are you telling me Pandora sacrificed herself in order to give her daughter magic?"

"No, though I know that the result of her giving this magic to Luna somehow caused her death. I do not have the answers to this question, do you Filius?"

Filius nodded "Of course I do, but sadly the unbreakable vow..."

"In the new Prophecy there was a Moon Mother and Child. I understand it means Pandora and Luna. What I don't get is, who is the Earth Father and Mother?"

"Not even I know that Harry," Flitwick spoke. "But I fear they will be a true threat."

"The past shall reprise as another shall demise. I don't like the sound of that." Xenophilius said worried. "I don't think these premonitions leave any doubt. If Luna continues her mother's work, people are going to die.

"But I don't want to hurt anyone" Luna spoke to the people who before now had ignored her.

Her father turned to her and spoke seriously. ""People have already died and more shall die as well. You must first try to stay alive. Who tried to kill you Luna?"

"I don't know?" Luna

"Yes you do, "Those who do not remember the past are doomed to repeat it." Filius said.

"It could have been anyone. I'm the most hated witch in the world" Luna cried in frustration.

"You are assuming too much Luna, think motives," Harry whispered. "Don't ask why someone would want to kill a loony. Ask why someone would want to kill you Luna."

 _Oh and one more thing before you wake up_

No matter what anyone tells you?

 **It was Not Madam Rose...**

* * *

"...metre, Luna wake up we have to get to the Three Broomstick's Inn." Harry said as quietly as he could. Luna popping awake immediately as if she never slept.

"They found out who did it, Madam Rosmerta!" Harry exclaimed excited they found out the culprit already.

"No Harry, the Nargles told me she is innocent. They told me this has nothing to do with being a squib. This is personal!"


	13. Paranioa

**Chapter 13: Paranioa**

* * *

The first thing Harry noticed was the astounding amount of Aurors at the three broomsticks inn. There were clearly too many for a simple arrest of an inn keeper. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that this was an excuse to get aurors closer to Hogwarts or more particularly Luna.

"This is a disgrace," Luna muttered before yelling. "Miss Rosemerta's innocent you clowns, give her Veritaserum, she'll tell you she was cursed."

The Aurors stared at her with disgust as they continued their work. A few seconds later, Kingsley emerged from the Inn and approached the couple.

"Merlin even you're here Minister, isn't this overkill?" Harry asked suspiciously.

The Minister spoke, "Under normal circumstances I'd agree, however one of the suspects has been missing since the incident. We only just found Miss Stones incapacitated at the Hogshead inn. All we know is her attacker erased their identity from her mind."

Luna seemed to ignore the exchange as she took off to the inn. "Where is Miss Rosemerta? I would like to speak to her please."

"Miss Lovegood you cannot just walk into a crime scene," Kingsley scolded. Luna simply giggled and ran through the shut door. "Merlin this girl will be the death of us all."

Harry and Kingsley entered the inn to see Luna already in discussion with the accused. "Dear girl, I would never hurt you. I swear on my magic, I was bewitched or something."

Luna hummed "I know Madam, the Nargles told me so. Do you know who cursed you or the poison you used?"

Madam shook her head before pausing. "Poison, I remember the poison! It was a regular choking poison, but it was mixed with something else I've never seen before.

Luna's eyes widened, "Eureka!"

Luna immediately ran to the fire place, igniting a green flame without floo powder. She entered and came back with a vial not 10 second later, with Mr. Slughorn following closely behind. "Luna what is the meaning of this? I was..."

"..In the middle of trying to find out what this poison is. Well I can solve that quickly. Cheers!" Luna happily yelled as she chugged the vial before their eyes.

"Bloody hell!"

"Merlin, Morgana and Guinevere's..."

"Luna what are you doing? Are you mad?" Harry yelled shock as he ran to Luna.

Luna stared at him and nodded before spitting the poison back in the vial. "Vile, horrid tasting, I think I burnt my mouth, Oh well."

Luna close her eyes before she seemed to recover. "Sorry I needed to heal my burnt mouth, you see I was right. It's not just a poison, it has been mixed with acid."

"Acid?" Slughorn whispered surprised, "Isn't that some sort of Muggle chemistry?"

"Is it dangerous?" The Minister asked.

Luna locked eyes with Harry before turning to the Minister, "You tell me sir," Luna poured the poison on one of the tables and they watched as the table dissolved.

"Explains the internal damage inflicted to Miss Parkinson," Slughorn whispered turning green.

"More importantly it explains what happened to the bezoar," Harry whispered before turning to Luna. "You know what this mean?"

Luna nodded, "The killer had knowledge of Muggles."

As they left the inn Harry pulled Luna into an alleyway. "How did you know all this? You said the Nargles told you?"

Luna nodded, "They spoke to me in my dreams. They showed you talking to my Dad and Flitwick. You were discussing a prophecy. Then you all started talking to me. You told me I was assuming the motive instead of questioning it. You all said that those who do not learn history will repeat it. I feel like the answer is on the tip of my tongue but I'm missing it."

"We did talk yesterday Luna. I wasn't hiding anything from you. I just didn't want to talk about all that stuff last night," Harry whispered.

Luna grinned. "I know Harry, but I'm scared. I can't shake the feeling that I've made some terrible mistake."

" _No Shit"_

Luna covered her mouth with her hands as soon as the voice spoke through her. Harry was staring white faced. "You...you're aware you just said that right?"

Luna nodded. "Nargles, or I've gone mad,"

"Or Both"

Luna seemed to agree with herself there as she nodded. "I am talking to myself. Harry has this happened before?"

Harry nodded "After you were poisoned, you even gave a Prophecy..."

 _We don't have time for recaps_

We have a message

 _The killer is incredibly dangerous._

 **Not from his actions but the consequences of them.**

 **The killer will unintentionally cause it to happen.**

What to happen? Luna asked herself

 _Bad things, violent things,_

You saw the inn, swarming with thick-heads.

 **They are making their move and all they need is an excuse.**

Time is running out Loony. The Gift is slowly draining.

 _JUST HINTS!_

 _THE KILLER'S NAME IS..._

 **SHUT UP PIXIE**

Luna looked at Harry surprisingly composed from the initial shock. "What now?"

Harry snapped out of his own shock and took out the key her father gave him. "Gringotts?"

Luna nodded "Okey Dokey, to Gringotts!"

* * *

"Mr. Potter what do you and you're...mate want?" The Goblin asked coldly.

Luna spoke for him. "I would like to see the vault that this key belongs to."

The Goblin took the key and stared at it for a second. "Very well, I shall have Barchlock escort you there."

It was not the first time he had ridden the cart through the vaults of Gringotts, but it was the first time he shared it with someone who enjoyed it. Luna was screaming with glee as the cart made its twists and turns. "

"Look a Crumple Horned Snorkack," Luna shouted as she briefly spotted a strange creature from one of the caverns.

Barchlock shook his head, "I don't know what a Crumple horned Snorkack is, but that creature would devour its bones alive!" The Goblin grinned menacingly.

"So it's a Blibbering Humdinger!" Luna yelled with joy.

"Whatever," the Goblin muttered before stopping the cart at the vault. "Key please."

They handed the Goblin the key and looked on in shock as it dissolved in his hand. "Interesting"

"What's wrong?" Luna asked worried.

Harry was furious. "I'll kill him! Sorry Luna, but I'm really going to kill your father."

"Relax Potter there is no need for bloodshed over broken oaths. The key is fine, however the vault can only be opened this one and only time. You better make sure you remove everything inside or it will be lost forever," Barchlock whispered with an evil look in his eyes. The Goblin then took both Harry and Luna by the hand walking through the door.

It was most strange. It felt as if they were being burned alive but without any feelings of pain or discomfort.

"Don't let go or the pain will become very real and permanent!" Barchlock cackled.

After a few more seconds they found themselves in the vault. The vault was very small, only holding a Pensive and two vials. Luna picked up the one with a note and read it out loud.

"It says "Me first, Luna!" she whispered as she turned to Harry. "My Mother wrote this!"

"You ready?" Harry asked, Luna nodded and poured the vial into the Pensive.

As soon as Luna saw her she grasped Harry's hand. Inside the Pensive was no different from outside it. They were in the same vault, but standing by the Pensive was a beautiful blond haired women. She was staring at them with unfocused eyes.

"Mom!" Luna gasped.

 _"Hello Luna, If I am correct then you are now seventeen and the year is nineteen ninety eight. I suspect the month is October but I cannot be certain. How do I know these things you ask, well I am a seer. I wish I could tell you I was a powerful seer but alas I am not. My visions are vague at best._

 _I have so much I need to tell you my lovely daughter, but before I joined the Department of Mysteries I was made to take an unbreakable vow. I truly believed that I was off to achieve great things there. However I soon found out the Unspeakables did not earn their name from their silence, but from their unspeakable deeds. I have since been using the quibbler to expose their atrocities the best I can without breaking my vow. I would gladly die to stop their evil but I have a daughter to care for._

 _Despite this I see your future and notice my absence. A seer cannot predict her death but I feel at some point in the next couple years I will be dead. Do not morn my loss Luna, I have lived an amazing life and I doubt the rest of my time will be any less wonderful._

 _I am certain I will soon be able to succeed in giving you the magic you deserve but I fear the consequences. I have reread my one true prophecy inside and out. Though most have not seen it, I feel it in the stars. It must be you who finishes my work. I only ask that if this is the path you choose then please stay safe. The research information you will need is under the Pensive. You will be the only one who can understand it, so don't bother Potter, it will only confuse him." Pandora said with a wink._

 _"Luna, don't trust anyone but three people. First is your Godfather Filius. He loves you and will help you through it all. The second is Harry Potter, whom if my vision is correct, is standing by your side as we speak while you crush his hand to dust. He will need that hand to fight the dangers coming after you two so please loosen your grip._

 _"Harry, I know we will never meet but I thank you for all you have and will do for my daughter. All a mother ever wishes for is her daughters' happiness. Thank you for making my wishes come true, despite my actions."_

 _"Luna, the third person you must trust is yourself. In the end only you can succeed where I will fail. There is nothing worse than knowing your biggest failure in life, before it happens, and not being able to change it. My greatest failure shall be me not being there for you in these hard times. I will be giving you great power but I will be unable to help you manage it. I'm sorry for all the pain I will cause you dear Luna, I love you very much._

 _The world needs this magic as much as you do. I would not be doing this if it wasn't for your safety. You are in danger and only magic shall protect you. I doubt it will protect me. I know I have forced your hand by giving you magic, but you are not being forced down this path. Remember, it is your choice and your free will to leave the prophecy unfulfilled. I merely see your actions before you do, but they are your actions not mine and not the prophecy's._

 _Goodbye Luna, and remember the words a wise man once told me, 'We must choose between what is right and what is easy.' Please make the right choice. I love you, Goodbye."_

The memory faded and the two emerged from the pensive. Harry noticed Luna's face was completely void of emotion.

"Luna..."

"I'm Fine..." Luna muttered as she destroyed the pensive and took the research hidden underneath.

Harry gasped "What about the second vial?"

Luna pointed, picked it up and showed writing already on it.

"Take with you. Do not use until instructed, Love...Mom." Luna's voice cracked as she read the words.

"Luna...you don't have to hold it in," Harry whispered.

"Shut up...I mean...leave me alone..." Luna muttered as she tried to keep control of her grief. Harry turned to give Luna a moment but felt a hand grab his wrist. "Don't leave me..."

* * *

It was not a stable Luna who returned to Hogwarts, Her eyes were searching every crook and cranny for danger. Harry was deeply worried for Luna, as her head would snap up at the smallest of sounds.

Luna quickly made a left turn and ran into the other two members of the golden trio.

"Harry, Luna, we have been looking everywhere for you. Luna I got the ..."

Luna raised her hand and Hermione's voice fell silent. "Why did you do it?" Luna hissed in a shocking cold voice that left the golden trio stunned.

"What?" Hermione asked confused. Ron stood closer to Hermione while a confused Harry backed away from the others.

"Why did you try and kill me Hermione!" Luna shouted in her face!

"What? I did not try to kill you! Why would you think that?" Hermione gasped appalled.

"The poison was mixed with acid. Only someone with Muggle heritage would know that," Luna hummed viciously.

"I swear on my magic Luna, I would never..."

Ron stepped in front of her, his face red. "Hermione just broke into the Department of Mysteries to get information on your mother. She is on your side. Besides you know about acids and so do I!"

Hermione scoffed, "Only because you read my chemistry book to try and sound smart."

Luna rounded on Ron. "It was you then, you used that book to poison me."

Ron turned dark red, "You really are Loony!"

"YES I AM! I'M LOONY LOVEGOOD, THE FREAK EVERYONE WANTS TO KILL!" Luna screamed causing Ron to go pale.

Harry approached Luna's side, "Luna, calm down, your being paranoid..."

"Of course I am. When the world is really out to get you then you have to be," Luna started to shake as tears began to fall. Before anyone could react Luna was hugging Hermione. "I'm sorry."

"Luna," Hermione whispered trying to stay focused to the thought her head. "That book was stolen over a week ago and I don't think it's a coincidence. I bet if we find the book, we find the killer."

Luna nodded, "I'm sorry Hermione, Ron, you and Harry are my only friends. I 'm just scared, I'm not thinking straight. I am loony with these mood swings. Somethings happening to me and I don't know what. I can't handle it. Of course you wouldn't hurt me, you're a muggle born and Ron has a squib aunt."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Ron asked now very tired and confused.

"Your squib aunt? George told me about her when he gave me her necklace," Luna said hesitantly holding up a necklace.

"There is only one known Squib in our family history, my mom's second cousin and he's a GUY!" Ron yelled pulling his hair.

"Why would George..." Luna took off the necklace and looked at it.

Hermione quickly grabbed the necklace and performed as diagnostic spell. There was a flash of green light and a golden ruin floated over the necklace before vanishing.

"Is it cursed?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head "It's charmed, actually I think this saved Luna's life."

"I don't get it," Ron said. "If George knew about this why not just tell Luna "do not eat the bloody pudding?"

"George might have been bewitched too," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"To save me? The bewitcher would've just told me," Luna hummed.

"Not if it was the Ministry," Hermione said. "They...They want you alive Luna, They...want you for experiments."

This sent chills between the group of four, before the silence was broken.

"This is starting to remind me of a very strange game of chess," Ron said catching the group off guard.

"In what way?" Harry asked as they approached the great hall.

"We are being used, like pawns in a game. I just don't know whose playing," Luna whispered.

"It's Alive, It's ALIVE!" Michael taunted dramatically from the Ravenclaw table as they entered the great hall.

Luna gave a sideways glance and smiled "Hi Michael, nice reference from a muggle film. Your true colours are showing."

"Shut up freak!" Michael hissed.

"Shouldn't you deduct house points, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Does it really matter?" Harry grumbled, "I think we have more important problems than a jealous git."

"Who are you calling Jealous Sir?" Michael yelled from the Ravenclaw table.

"Maybe he did it Luna. We all know that he hates your guts," Ron whispered.

"Great point, Ron. Michael, did you poison me?" Luna asked politely while her friends tried to shush her.

Michael laughed, "Subtle Loony, I expected you to be a little more direct about it. To answer your question, I ask you one of my own. Poison is a woman's weapon. Do I look like a woman?"

"You did when you had hair!" Hermione snapped sending Ron into fits of laughter.

"L...Luna, are you ok?" Draco yelled as he entered the great hall and embraced Luna in a hug.

"There's a woman, maybe she did it," Michael taunted.

"S...shut up b...baldy," Draco hissed before turning to Luna. "I was worried sick then you left the hospital wing and I thought you were a g...g...ghost. I thought you had d...died."

Luna smiled, "I'm ok Draco, please join us, we have much to discuss."

As the four sat down at the Gryffindor table, Luna whispered quietly. "Harry and I just got my mother's research papers and you said something about stealing papers from the Department of Mysteries!"

Hermione nodded. "I haven't read it yet, I felt you should read it first. It's your mother's files."

Luna's eyes lit up intrigued while Draco gasped in amazement. "Stole p…papers from the Department of Mysteries? How the b…bloody hell did you do that?"

"She's brilliant," Harry and Ron answered together, causing Hermione to blush and Luna to giggle.

"Well it was simple really. After you were poisoned, I found Sarah Stone at the Hogshead since I suspected her at first. I used Legilimency on her and found out she was an unspeakable and a ministry spy at Hogwarts. They knew Luna would be attacked and wanted to make sure she would survive. They want her for experiments but they also wanted her scared so she would take up the Minister's offer for protection. I used a polyjuice potion to break in and stunned anyone who saw through my ruse." Hermione told them in a matter of seconds.

"Did they know who tried to hurt Luna?" Draco asked.

"Probably but I didn't find out," Hermione admitted.

"They did arrest Madam Rosemerta this morning," Luna added.

"Well obviously, I meant who is the bastard that bewitched her?" Draco asked frustrated.

"I don't know, the Aurors still don't believe she was bewitched so they just arrested her...Hang on," Luna paused as her large eyes narrowed on Draco's. "I don't remember saying anything to you about Rosemerta being bewitched."

"You...You didn't?" Draco stammered pale as a ghost. He noticed they were all staring at him now.

"Didn't you bewitch Rosemerta and Katie in our sixth year?" Harry whispered.

"W...well that was b...b...before I...I…" Draco stuttered

"Yeah, and you poisoned me," Ron spoke through clenched teeth.

"A bezoar saved your life Ron, didn't it? Something the acid clearly was meant to prevent from happening again," Harry muttered darkly.

"I swear L...Luna I did...did...did...not...d...d...d...d..."

Hermione gasped. "We share the head boy and girl common room! Meaning you must have...ACIO BOOK."

Draco lunged for his bag as the book zoomed out of it and into Hermione's hand. Draco turned to Luna who was gazing at him with a look of betrayal. He looked at the golden trio and knew they had wands aimed at him from under the table. Draco tried to speak but could only whimper a strange sound. It was a cross between a nervous laughter and sobbing.

Luna whispered "It was you! Why?"


	14. Eye for an Eye

**Chapter 14: Eye for an Eye**

* * *

 _"An eye for an eye only ends up making the whole world blind." - Mahatma Gandhi _

* * *

"It was you! Why?" Luna whispered.

Luna felt her world turning upside down. It was Draco who tried to kill her. It was Draco who killed Pansy. It was Draco, the boy who helped her while she was held captive by death eaters. It was Draco, who had changed so much. Who was now a scared, stuttering, shadow of his former self. Only now did she recognize his changes for what they truly where...Madness.

"I..I tried to change I really d..did Luna!...I'm sorry...I..I...I love you." Draco muttered.

"Then why try to kill me Draco?" Luna hummed sorrowfully. "You where my friend. I loved you too."

Draco's eyes darkened while he stuttered. "As your friend, as your house elf. You d..don't care for me the way you do for _Potter_! Y..you should be mine, Luna. You b..belong to me not him! You t...took everything from me P..Potter. My Family, My Fortune, M..My Future, My...My Freedom, I have nothing!

Draco voice focused as his anger began to rise. "I was living in the kitchen, lower than a house elf. Then you came and saved me, Luna. You gave me my life back and I was free. Only I was forced to see you with my enemy. You're mine Luna, not his, MINE!

Draco banged his fist on the table while he reached for his wand. "A Malfoy gets what he wants. Of course I wanted to kill P...Potter too, but he wouldn't eat his food. It was you I wanted dead Luna. I would rather see you dead than in the hands of the man who ruined my life. After you are both dead I will continue to fulfill my vow to you. I will fight hate and prejudice while you two will live on as martyrs, victims of bigots."

"You're mad! You're still mad!" Ron spoke loudly.

Draco's voice was barley a whisper. "Living with Voldemort can do that to a guy. He also taught me this neat trick, _Imperio_."

Ron's eyes glazed over and he pulled his wand on Hermione. " _Imperio_."

Hermione and Ron aimed their wands at each other. Draco hissed a whisper, "I'm in charge now Luna. This is the way it was meant to be. Now you two are coming with me where can solve this quietly. If you use your powers Luna, I swear I will have them kill each other before you can say, "oops."

Harry kept his wand aimed at Malfoy from under the table, his gaze never left Malfoy's. "You haven't changed. You think you're a good person because Luna gave you a second chance, but I know what you are. You're a coward, a ferret, you are hopeless Malfoy!"

"Potter, one more word from you and I will kill you all on the spot. To hell with consequences. You have no idea how long I have waited for this moment," Malfoy hissed.

Luna eyes bore into Malfoy's. "You sir, are a Death eater."

Malfoy flinched. "I am not a Death eater!"

"What's going on?" a voice from the staff table yelled.

Luna seemed to be glowing red "Yes you are, and you're also a control freak. You think you can control people to do your dirty work for you, but you made one mistake."

Ron and Hermione doped their wands and covered their eyes along with the rest of the great hall. Only Luna and Draco seemed to be able to see through the blinding, burning, light that filled the hall.

Luna's voice was unworldly as she spoke " **You over estimate your control Draco Malfoy, I have been gifted by my Moon Mother. I have been blessed by the Children of the Wise. You have no power Draco Malfoy, I am in control here.** "

Malfoy seemed to realize this as he cowered under Luna's wrath. This was not the girl they once knew. This was something else, something human, something inhuman, something dangerous!

" **How could you do this to me? I thought you were my friend. You tried to kill me. You killed Pansy. YOU TRIED TO KILL MY HARRY!"**

Luna looked around and seemed to notice the rest of the great hall was blinded by a glowing orange light. The light seemed to be cooking the room to a boiling point. Luna blinked three times and everything returned to normal.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" The Headmistress yelled as she approached.

Luna was seething "It was Malfoy, he was the one who poisoned me and killed Pans..."

Luna froze when she looked at Malfoy, or at least where he had been ten seconds earlier. She turned to see the doors to the Great hall closing. Before anyone could react Luna was bolting out through the doors and after Malfoy.

Luna knew her friends where trying to follow her but was too focused on the hunt to care. She had felt anger before but this was different. Luna felt like she had lost her mind and she couldn't care less. All that mattered right now was finding Malfoy and inflicting pain upon him.

Draco ran as fast as he could to the one place he knew Luna couldn't find him. He arrived at the room of requirements and quickly walked past it three times, causing the doors to appear. Luna raised her hand and the door appeared immediately, allowing her to enter.

Luna looked around the giant room, she had never seen so much junk in her life. Most of it had been burnt badly by fiend fire. "Oh my shoes! I lost these years ago!"

Luna heard the sound of footsteps and focused back on her hunt. She slowly walked through the room searching for Malfoy. She froze when she heard movement and the room was consumed by silence.

"Ready or not here I come" Luna hummed.

She could tell she was being watched and could feel the presence of a wand aimed at her. _"Reducto"_

It was barley a whisper but Luna heard it and lunged 20 feet as the area she was standing was turned into a crater. "Get out of here Luna, or I will k...k..kill you."

"Come out and fight me you coward!" Luna yelled as she continued to search the room. She saw Draco's reflection in a mirror and looked to find him. She heard the sound of a cupboard shake. Luna grinned as she approached the cupboard. Luna slowly raised her hand and conjured a fire ball. She sent it into the cupboard without hesitation, setting it ablaze.

Luna face turned pale when she saw _her_ emerge from it.

"Mom..."

A pale Pandora slowly approached Luna point her gray fingers at her horrified daughter. Pandora began to speak. _"You deserve this curse. You said I lost my mind, now you shall understand loss."_

"I'm sorry Mom," Luna cried in tears.

" _You shall be friendless and loveless. Your life shall be empty and hollow. You shall lose everything you hold dear, even your mind."_ Pandora hissed.

Her emotions raced as her nightmare came to life before her eyes. Luna suddenly felt very weak and fell to her knees. "What's happening?"

" _Confringo"_

Luna raised her hands to stop the curse but nothing happened. The curse hit and sent her ten feet in the air before she hit the floor, holding her head in pain.

Malfoy appeared out of the pile of junk and aimed his wand at Pandora. " _Riddikulus,_ " Pandora turned green and started to melt, something she repeated at the top of her lungs.

Malfoy strutted over to Luna. She reached out to stop him with her magic but again nothing happened. Draco looked down at her with a mad gleam in his eyes, betraying his loss of sanity. "I'm sorry Luna, but this way you will always be mine. _Avada.."_

" _Expelliarmus,_ " A voice screamed as Malfoy's wand flew out of his hand.

"What do you want" Malfoy hissed

"You know damn well what I want you ferret." said the voice.

"Harry.." Luna whispered as she felt arms wrap around her.

"I'm here Luna," Harry whispered as he help Luna away from the two voices.

"S...Stand aside" Draco yelled in a panic.

The voice answered back. "Why, so the big bad Malfoy can kill the freak!"

Luna recognized that voice, "Michael?"

Michael turned around ignoring Malfoy retrieving his wand. "Hey freak, I guess it's a little late now, but I know who tried to kill you. I mean I did say you would be the first to know. Oh Draco, you were second, right. Well I know who tried to kill Loony."

"Don't you dare call her that?" Draco cried as he sent a curse at Michael.

Corner blocked it with ease, "You just tried to kill her at least twice and I'm the bad guy?"

"You're both assholes," Luna looked over and saw Ron and Hermione, along with half the school, the room could only fit half.

"Ha, Ha, Ha, very funny Weasley, big talk coming from you." Michael snorted before speaking to Malfoy like a toddler. "Malfoy as one disgraced Head boy to another, I'm very disappointed in you. Just because you can kill weak little Mudbloods, doesn't mean you should. It's wrong to bully weak little..."

"Oh shut up you Mudblood." Draco muttered quietly but everyone heard him.

"What did you call me?" Michael whispered as the room was silent, "What did you call **ME!** "

"Y..you heard me...me." Draco stuttered as he took a step towards Michael. "I called you a Mudblood, t...technically a half blood but what's the difference. I know for a fact your mother's a Muggle."

"How dare you." Michael growled before facing the crowd. "No what, FINE! I admit it! It's not like my stock can sink any lower. My Mother was a _Filthy Mudblood Muggle!_ She married my Father and had me. We loved our _Muggle Mother_ , and she loved us. Then she found out we were both Wizards. She didn't take that very well. You want to know what that whore did. She ran away and left us behind! I haven't seen her since but it's ok, I get a Christmas card every year with five bloody pounds inside!"

"Muggles are too weak to handle magic. They are weak in the head and the heart. I want nothing to do with them." Michael muttered before turning back to Draco. "You are outnumbered Draco, the whole school is here, but you dared to call me Mudblood. I cannot tolerate this, I Demand Satisfaction!"

Michael raised his wand and struck Malfoy across the face with some unseen force. Malfoy Staggered back as he stared at Michael in shock, Michael raised his want to his throat and announced to the entire room in a booming voice.

" _In the ancient customs of the great wizards of old, I challenge you to a duel._ "

The room came alive with gasps and whispers as Michael continued. "The duel will be to the death or until one of us admits defeat. Admitting defeat means you put your life in my hands and I decide if you live or die. Same goes the other way but I will die before I kiss the boot of a Death eater."

You w...w..want to d.d...d..duel me? Are you mad? I've b..been trained by the d...d..d...d lord himself. I accept of course!" Draco stuttered confidently as he raised his wand. Michael did the same and a glow appeared between them.

The Headmistress broke the silence. "Corner you stupid boy, you are giving him a chance to kill you!"

"Just stop the duel now Headmistress." Harry yelled.

Fliwick moaned. "It doesn't work like that. They just made a sacred vow, as is tradition of these types of wizard duels. If they don't duel they will both die."

"Bloody wizards." Luna muttered under her breath.

"So Halfblood d...do you know the c...customs of a duel." Draco sneered.

Michael spit to the side. The two young wizards met in the center of the room and bowed. They turned their backs to the other and walked ten feet away. Michael lifted his wand and the countdown began.

" _One"_

It was only then Harry remembered...

" _Two"_

"Michael look out!" Harry yelled as Draco turned early.

" **Avada Kedavera."**

Michael heard Harry and ducked as the green light just missed his head.

Michael turned livid, **"YOU BLOODY FUCKING COWARD, REDUCTO!"**

Malfoy dodged the curse but the resulting explosion sent him soaring. He landed in a pile of junk and immediately slashed at Michael, who blocked the cutting curse. Michael aimed another Reducto at Malfoy who again rolled out of the way and again was still sent flying from the resulting explosion.

"This is too easy, Malfoy. Maybe I was wrong, you are too weak to be a Death eater." Michael taunted.

Draco stood up and the two sent of a volley of curses at each over.

" _Mucus ad Nauseam"_

" _Calvario"_

" _Petrificus Totalus"_

" _Locomotor Wibbly"_

" _Imperio"_

" _Locomotor Mortis"_

 _Sectumsempra!_

 _Reducto!_

" _Crucio"_

" _Fiendfyre"_

Michael's Fiendfyre sent Draco running for cover as Michael continued his taunts. "Remember this one Ferret? I'm going to fry you alive, just like your thick-headed friend."

Luckily for Malfoy, Michael was far better controlling Fiendfyre than Crabbe.

" _Stupify"_

A volley of stunners where blocked by Michael canceling the Fiendfyre and leaving him vulnerable.

" _Confringo_!"

Michael was blasted against the wall with a sickening thud. Michael collapsed to the floor in a daze as Draco's wand crossed into his throat. "Does the m..mudblood yield?"

Michael spit blood on Draco's foot "I'm not dead yet Malfoy!"

"You have the courage of a Gryffindor and the b..brains of a Hufflepuff, How are you in Ravenclaw?" Malfoy hissed.

Michael chuckled "You forgot to mention the cunning of a Slytherin, " _Diffindo_!"

Malfoy scream in pain as the curse cut halfway through his ankle and felt Michael's Expulso smash him to the floor. Michael pulled towards him and both held wands to each others faces simultaneously. " _Avada..._ "

They both paused when they took in the situation. Neither would be able to dodge killing curses and both wands where being held at each other's heads. Michael couldn't help but laugh, "I think we have reached an impasse."

"N..not unless y...you y...yield," Malfoy shot back.

"I will not yield to a Death eater, so unless you yield...I guess this is the end." Michael whispered before he started to count. "Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...

"Surrender or I will make sure your d..death hurts!" Draco snarled.

"Six...F..Five...Four..Four..." Michael continued sweat poor down his forehead.

"S..stop or I w..will do it. I swear...t...to.t.t.t" Draco stuttered.

Michael closed his eyes with a grimace. "Three...T...t..t. ...One...Zero... _Avada.._."

"I yield! Please, I yield! Please don't kill me!" Malfoy screamed as he succumbed to tears.

"Pathetic as always Ferret, give me your wand." Michael said pompously despite the clear relief in his voice. Malfoy handed over his wand and started to curl over, vomiting. Michael stood up and held his wand to the back of Draco's head.

"So should I let him live or die?" Michael yelled to the stunned crowd.

" **W...WHAT! I YEILD PLEASE!"** Malfoy begged.

"I know you yield you twat, but I still have the legal right to kill you in cold blood. I wasn't going to but you did try to kill be before the count of three." Michael spoke in a smug insufferable voice.

Malfoy was as pale as a ghost, "I..I..I.. didn't m..m..m mean"

"I think the word you are looking for is _oops_." Michael chuckled

"Michael for Merlin's sake you are on Hogwarts grounds. Please don't commit such an act in front of the students." Filius cried.

"Sorry professor but I don't believe this is my choice to make." Michael said as he turned to Luna. "Hey Freak, I guess since he tried to kill you, I will let you decide his fate. Hell, if you like you can have the honors...though I would like an apology first."

Luna slapped him across the face and Michael simply smirked. "That's not much of an apology."

"You are a foul, insufferable, big headed, bigot, Hypocrite, ego maniac." Luna scolded.

"And you are a freak of nature," Michael replied.

"Freak and proud!" Luna yelled raising her fist in the air.

"Cute, go and be proud somewhere else!" Michael scoffed.

"We were on the same side once Michael. Soldiers of Dumbledore's army!" Luna shouted

"Exactly, I am and will always be a soldier of Dumbledore's army. That will never change, no matter what I feel about its members...or our general." Michael looked up at Harry and nodded.

"I know I'm not perfect, but I vowed to fight against You-Know-Who and his Death eaters. I will never break that vow, Sir. I will follow the Chosen One to hell if I have to." Michael exclaimed proudly.

"Don't call me that!" Harry said darkly.

"Why not? You're a hero! You defeated You-Know-Who! People love you! I would do anything to be the Chosen One. I deserved to be the Chosen One!" Michael yelled confused.

"Being the Chosen One has caused me nothing but misery. It even cost me my family, how could you envy that?" Harry hissed.

"You had a mother who loved you so much, she died to save you. Be grateful of that Sir. It's more than I've ever had," Michael whispered before snapping back to the present. A smug look on his face.

"Now I know you're in love with me Loony, but there is a Death eater for you to deal with." Michael said as he took another slap to the face.

Luna turned to Draco who was practically...no he WAS groveling, begging her for mercy. Luna looked to Harry and felt very old. So much had happened in such a short time and she simply felt weak. Luna closed her eyes before she looked into her old friend's eyes and spoke.

"Draco Malfoy, I thought you were my friend. Even when you were a Death eater you would try and help me. Even when I was held captive in your home. You said you would dedicate our life to stop the hate, yet you tried to kill me. There is a girl lying dead in the Hospital wing because of you. I gave you a second chance because I didn't believe you really were a Death eater. I still don't think you were, but you are now. I gave you the choice you never had and you still chose hate. You were my friend...you broke my heart." Luna's voice broke as she grabbed Malfoy's arm and jabbed her finger inside it.

"N..n.n.n. ! Please don't take away my freedom, PLEASE!" Malfoy begged as the dark mark slowly returned to his arm. "Get it off, Get it OFF!"

"I'm sorry Draco..." Luna gasped in tears before running to Harry. She didn't need to tell him it was the hardest thing she ever had to do.

Michael stared at her surprised, "Huh...well I guess you live to whine another day Malfoy."

Malfoy stared at his arm with a look of pure hopelessness in his eyes before he spoke. "Shut up Mudblood! You're nothing but the bastard son of a Mudblood whore and a blood traitor!"

Michael stood over Malfoy red in the face. "Don't you ever! **EVER! CALL MY FATHER THAT!"**

Malfoy smirked "Well it's true, he had a child with her so he must be a blood traitor. I assume he must have a taste for the Muggles since he's never married since. How much do you bet that right now he is in the Department of Mysteries examining the lady Muggles."

Michael dropped the wands he was holding and socked Malfoy in the jaw. " _ **If you mention my father ever again I will blow your brains all over the walls!**_ " Michael gave him an extra kick to the ribs before he turned to leave. Michael picked up his wand while Malfoy crawled to his own.

Malfoy groaned in pain has he looked up at Michael with complete contempt. "Of course we know it runs in the family. Didn't you have a crush on sweet Luna before you found out she was a Squib."

Michael turned in a blaze of murderous fury Malfoy reached for his discarded wand and they both screamed, **"REDUCTO!"**

Luna saw what was about to happen. She couldn't let it happen. Luna immediately separated from Harry and raised her hands with an inhuman scream. It was this action alone that prevented everyone in the room from being horrifically killed.

The curses met with the force one expects when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object. The spells exploded consuming Draco and Michael in fire and flames. The explosion continued blasting through everything in the room not protected by Luna's shield. It took all the strength she had left to hold off the pure unadulterated force that pounded on the shield with such might. The resulting deafening impact sent student screaming, holding each other and crying on their knees knowing they were as good as dead. But the shield held and they survived to see her shield lowered.

No one in the room saw what happened to Draco Malfoy and Michael Corner. The blinding fire made it impossible for most to see...but Luna saw it...she saw it all...

Luna saw the inevitable results of Hatred, Madness, Prejudice, Ego, Greed, and Violence.

 **She Saw Death**

"Dear Merlin! Everyone out of here now!" McGonagall gasped as Luna slowly turned around covered in blood that was not her own. Luna felt her knees give out as Harry ran to comfort her.

Luna looked at Harry and hugged him as her tears poured onto the blood soaked ground. "He was right, an eye for an eye just leaves the world blind."

Harry couldn't think of anything comforting to say, he just nodded. He couldn't bare this anymore. He had lived through a life time of horrors and suffering. He couldn't bear to see Luna go through the same. "I love you Luna. We're going to make it through this."

Luna nodded, wiping away her tears "I love you too. Please, help me up. I feel very weak."

Harry did so and slowly the two made their way out of the room of requirements. Ignoring the stares from the students in the halls, ignoring the team of Auror's being called in to assess the damage, ignoring everything but each other and their pain.


	15. A Loony of the People

**Chapter 15: A Loony of the People**

* * *

"Her magical core has been severely drained but it was not permanent. In fact it should only take a couple of hours before Luna continues breaking the fundamental laws of magic. I gave her a quick once over and some calming potions, but she refused the dreamless sleepers for some reason." Madam Pomfery was interrupted from her report by a deep authoritative voice.

"Where is she now?" The minister asked.

Filius replied "I believe she is with Potter, recovering from having one of her closest friends try to kill her. Then watching him die the way he did, along with her enemy who was trying to help her...in a way."

"We all saw what happened in the Pensieve," said the Headmistress. "I believe that concludes the interviews for today. We will have Miss Lovegood and Professor Potter contact you some time in the following week."

Kingsley nodded in deep thought. He looked around at the other professors in this hastily assembled meeting and wondered how to proceed. It had been quite the day for him and the Ministry. After the Hogsmeade investigation, he had to attend to previous reports of a break in the Department of Mysteries. The Department had been trying to conceal the evidence that the break in ever took place. Of course even the Department of Mysteries only has so much secrecy over the Minister, who quickly found out and made sure to reprimand those responsible. Even worse was finding out exactly what was stolen. Files on Pandora Lovegood. Of course, Madam Pomfery insisted that Luna was still recovering in the Hospital wing during the theft but with that girl who knows...

Then there was the incident that had him here at Hogwarts. Two students had killed each other, in front of the entire school. The Aurors were still cleaning up the remains. The first thing he had done when he entered the meeting was to demand that students learn the consequences of colliding spells, especially two reducto's. Most shocking however was what he saw in the pensive. Luna had used her powers to stop the explosion. He was aware of Luna being a magic using squib but this was something else entirely.

"Actually Headmistress I feel it would be for the best if the Aurors stayed at Hogwarts for the time being." Kingsley said, earning looks from the Hogwarts staff. "In the span of two days, there have been two attempts on Miss Lovegood's life and three student deaths! I believe that there should be an Auror guard on permanent reserve at Hogwarts"

"But Minister..."

"No buts Minerva, This cannot be tolerated. It hasn't even been a year since the Carrows were terrorizing Hogwarts and the final battle with You Know Who was fought on school grounds. This cannot be accepted. Over the years there have been Dementor's, Dragon's, Death eaters, there's a killer tree on Hogwarts grounds, and a chamber built specifically to hold a bloody Basilisk. It cannot be denied any longer, HOGWARTS IS NOT SAFE!"

The room was silenced as the Minister continued. "The Ministry has for the most part allowed Hogwarts free reign. That shall no longer be the case. I will have Aurors on constant post here for security purposes. They will be here to help enforce rules and prevent deaths. You cannot deny the good this will do. Imagine how the battle would have gone if Aurors were already stationed here waiting to stop the Dark Lords forces. Now understand that the Ministry's presence will not at all be like Umbridge's reign, which was disgraceful in the best situations. The Ministry will only ensure safety among the students. I am also putting an end to incompetent teachers, as I've gone on to understand the only DADA teacher that did not try to kill or cause serious harm to Mr. Potter was Snape.

Sprout raised her hand. "What about Lupin he was a great..."

"He was a Werewolf as well! He tried to kill Potter during the full moon because he was not responsible enough to take his Wolfsbane potion that night. He was my friend during the war but he still deserved to be sacked for that incompetence. I feel the same way about most of you here as well"

"I find myself very...disappointed with the Hogwarts staff. Why did no one stop Mr. Corner from making a duelers oath with Mr. Malfoy? Why didn't the school call the Aurors when the chamber of secrets was opened? You fear the Ministry more than a Basilisk?

"Absolutely" said Filius who was giving the Minister a cold glare. "I know what the Ministry is capable of. I have seen what happens in the Department of Mysteries..."

"Watch it Filius," The Minister warned.

"I'm not going to break my unbreakable vow but I do know. You know I know. So you must know my feelings on the Ministry. Dumbledore's judgment may have seemed strange at times but I perfectly understand why he made the separation of school and Ministry a top priority."

"Well Dumbledore is gone, may he rest in peace. I am here and I am putting Aurors in the school to protect the students. I am not asking, **This is an Order!"**

The room fell silent before the Minister spoke again. "I will also be placing some guards to protect Potter and Lovegood, since they are still in danger from the (pardon my language) Mudblood haters."

"Do you think it wise to put guards on Lovegood, The girl already suspects the Ministry will harm her," The head mistress spoke.

Kingsley spoke carefully. "Even more of a reason to keep an eye on her. The girl needs to see that we can be trusted. Paranoia is very dangerous and she has incredible power. Honestly, her very presence is a danger to the students. We must protect her from them. We must protect her from herself. Most importantly, we must protect the other students from Luna Lovegood, while she is still at this school."

* * *

"You ok, Luna?" Harry whispered as she awoke from her sleep. They were in Harry's private quarters where Luna had been regaining her strength. Luna's eyes focused on the fireplace as she thought about her latest dream.

"The Ministry has played their hand. They are using recent events as an excuse to have Aurors placed in the school for protection. On the surface it seems like a good idea, a great idea. Merlin knows Hogwarts has not been the safest place for children over the years...but..."

"Why now?" Harry finished her thought. "You think they have other motives."

"I know they do. I'm not sure what their motives are, only that they involve me. They want to put me under extra guard. This is what the Nargles meant. Remember they said _the killer is incredibly dangerous. Not from his actions but the consequences of them."_

" _The killer will unintentionally cause it to happen,"_ Harry finished. "Draco caused this to happen by being responsible for all three deaths...including his own. This feels too well planned."

"That's because it is Harry," Luna hummed.

They sat in silence a while longer before Luna spoke. "What's it like?"

Harry waited for Luna to finish but realized she had. "What's...What like?"

"What's it like to take a life." Luna whispered as she stared into the fire

"I'm not really sure. I still don't really feel like I killed Voldemort, though I can't say I feel guilty for him either way. His life wasn't worth a thing. I may have killed a death eater during my final escape from private drive. I knocked a Death eater off his broom. I don't know if he died though, why?"

Luna looked at him for a second before returning her gaze to the flames. Her voice was almost monotone as she voiced her deepest thoughts. "I...I tried to kill him...Draco. I was just so angry...and hurt. I just lost control. Next to you and Dad he was my closest friend. He helped me through one of the worst times of my life. I never felt that way before...when I found out it was him. I saw red and the room turned red. I saw Fire and the room burned like fire. He fled and I followed. I wasn't thinking, I just wanted to...In the room I saw a cabinet shaking...I didn't even hesitate to set it on fire. If he had been in there I would have killed him. I didn't even hesitate..."

Luna met Harry's gaze with tears in her eyes. "Then he died, I saw him die and I could not help him. I got my wish but...I couldn't save him, I couldn't save either of them. I saw the way the spells hit and how they...d...died. I didn't see a killer, I saw my best friend die the worst way possible..."

"I wanted to hurt him. I don't want to hurt anybody. He's dead, they are both dead. They didn't deserve it. They didn't...I had wanted this. What happening to me Harry?"

Luna burst into tears as Harry just held her and whispered soothing words in her ear. No matter what, Luna had always been a pure soul. No matter how hard things got she would never have wanted to hurt someone. Now that she had, she was full of regret, even if it was justified.

Harry felt something akin to grief as he realized how much Luna had changed. It wasn't that he didn't like her changes. She was always still the same Luna to him, but right now he realized how much she had to grow up these past few years. She had fought in the worst war in Wizarding history on multiple occasions. She stood strong despite being held captive by Death eaters. Then all of this, and the death of her mother.

"Um...Hello"

Harry and Luna saw Ron's head in the green flames of the fireplace.

"Uh...They want to see Luna." Ron mumbled awkwardly.

Harry's face darkened, "Ron, do me a favor and tell whoever wants to see Luna to shove it. I don't care if it's the Headmistress or the Minister himself. Luna's not seeing anyone today."

"No...it's not like that. It's not them it's...well you have to see for yourself. You're not going to believe it" Ron stuttered before leaving the green flames.

The couple exchanged a look and shrugged, curiosity getting the best of them as they followed Ron through the Fireplace and into Harry's office. "Any idea on who wants to see you?"

Luna shrugged "I hope it's not...Oh."

Whatever Luna was about to say was lost at the site before her. The entire DADA classroom was completely packed with students. All their eyes fixed on Luna, who grabbed Harry's hand in fear.

Harry saw Ron still making his way through the crowd back to Hermione, who was smiling nervously. She tilted her head to the door and he saw the hallway was also jam packed with students.

" _How many?"_ Harry mouthed to Hermione.

" _Everyone,"_ Hermione mouthed back. Harry's mouth replied, earning a stern glare from Hermione.

He turned back to Luna who was frozen like a deer in the headlights, as if the slightest movement would give away her position.

One of the first years slowly walked towards Luna, staring into each others eyes. The girl spoke in a soft voice, "Thank you."

Luna looked confused speaking for the first time. "For what?"

"You saved her life. You saved all our lives in there." One the older students said.

"I...I guess I did," Luna whispered thoughtfully. "I just wanted to help."

"What's your name?" A different first year asked.

"Loony...I mean, Luna Lovegood" Justin Finch-Fletchley answered.

Suddenly another first year girl was hugging Luna. The overwhelmed witch was now staring wide eyed around her for assistance, not knowing what to do. Harry gave her hand a squeeze and let go. She slowly patted the girls back before stiffly returning her hug.

She heard a faint sound growing louder and louder. Soon the sound had engulfed them and Luna realized the sound as clapping. Luna let go of the girl and staggered back, the often ignored girl was suddenly being applauded by the entire school. Luna felt Harry's hand wrap around her own and she saw he had tears in his eyes. Luna quickly realized that she was crying too.

Luna felt something she had not felt in her entire life...acceptance. They had accepted her as one of their own. For the first time in Luna's life she belonged.

Luna hugged Harry in a fit of tears before they slowly made their way through the crowd. Most of the younger students were hugging Luna along the way. While some older ones shaking her hand or hugged as well. It wasn't all happy faces, most of the Slytherins and certain Purebloods where sending deathly glares at Luna. However they were outnumbered by the Muggleborn's, Half bloods and so called Blood traitors.

Far be it for a golden opportunity to go to waste. At least that was the mindset of a certain of a certain brown haired witch who was now whispering in Luna's ear. "When we reach the great hall head to the podium the Headmistress usually speaks from."

Luna slowly processed what Hermione was saying before replying, "Why are we going to the great hall?"

"To give your speech of course," Hermione replied. "Just get up there and say what's on your mind. Don't be nervous and just imagine them...actually ignore that last part."

"What?"

Before she knew it Luna found herself in the great hall, standing behind the podium usually reserved for the Headmistress, staring out at the sea of students. There were cries of "speech" and other more random cheers. Luna looked again to Harry who was standing in the front of the crowd, close enough for support but far enough to let Luna have her moment.

Luna leaned forward and found her voice amplified as she stuttered, "H...Hi?"

Luna looked over to Hermione, "I...I...I don't know what to say. I've never made a speech before."

After a couple of soft laughs Luna continued. "I never really spoke to many people until recently and never this many."

Luna seemed to gaze off dreamily in the distance before she whispered to herself, "Wow, there's so many people out there."

The laughter this caused seemed to snap Luna into focus, but not before she giggled as well. She had been laughed at all her life but this felt more warm and genuine. Nobody ever wanted to hear what she had to say before but now she had the entire school's attention. She looked at all the familiar faces as she recognized the face of every student in the school. She was confused for a moment when she realized a few faces where missing, until she remembered why.

It was at this moment Luna knew what she had to say.

Luna leaned forward into the podium and spoke softly. "Three of us are not here today."

The hall was silent was Luna continued. "One of my dearest friends is dead. His name was Draco Malfoy. We helped and supported each other through dark times. Yesterday he tried to kill me, today I tried to kill him and he again tried to kill me. Why?"

Luna continued, feeling very vulnerable. "Yesterday, my same friend killed one of us. Her name was Pansy Parkinson. She was mean to me at times but...now she's dead. Why?"

"Michael used to be a friend. More importantly he was a member of Dumbledore's army! He was a hero who saved a great many of your lives including my own last year. He remained loyal to that cause until the end. Despite this, none of you mourn him. He became my enemy instead of a friend. He was always flawed but he was someone we all looked up to. He allowed his misguided hate to consume him. Through his prejudice Michael lost everything, until it cost him his life. Why?"

Luna felt tears run down her cheek as she continued. "Three hours ago Michael Corner and Draco Malfoy fought in a duel. Michael was so ashamed of his heritage that when egged on he tried to kill Malfoy. Draco was so consumed by hate that he tried to kill Michael for no reason other than vengeance. They both succeeded, and now they are both dead. We will never see them again. Their faces are gone. Why?"

" You may see today as a day worth celebrating, you survived while the bad guys died. For me it is a day of mourning. Today I lost two old friends, WHY!"

"Why are we doing this? Haven't we learned by now the cost of hate? How many more faces will we lose? How many of us, are we going to sacrifice to death for no reason? Why? I don't know why! There is no answer and there is no excuse!"

"I buried my mother when I was nine. She wanted to make the world a better place but she died first. She is the reason I have magic. She was able to accomplish things that broke fundamental laws of magic. Did you know that? No you didn't, you believed she was a loony like me. I was considered a loony before people knew my name just because they falsely believed she was."

There was silence now, some people were coughing awkwardly but Luna didn't care. "Did you know that Muggles have been on the moon? Did you know that Muggles have powered machines that can fly hundreds of people across the world without magic? Did you know that Muggles can light a room brighter than any candle. Do you realize what we could do if we learned to work together. By not giving them magic we are letting Muggles die by the thousands every day. Muggles don't live to be one hundred and fifty, they are very lucky if they make it to one hundred.

"Do you know what cancer is? It's that thing St. Mungo's gets rid of during checkups with a flick of a wand. You don't even want to know how many Muggles die from it. I know what you are saying. It's not our fault if Muggles are dying. WRONG!" Luna shouted to the shock of the students.

"It is our fault, by doing nothing we are condemning Muggles to die. Try sleeping tonight knowing that you and your family are responsible for the deaths a billions. WHY!"

Luna was a women transformed. No one could recognize the person speaking to them as Loony Lovegood. The usually quite dreamy girl was speaking with a passion that shook the students to the core. Her normally sapphire eyes seemed to be burning with fire. Her words were focused and powerful.

"Three years ago, a great war broke out in the Wizarding World. Three years later many faces are missing from this hall. Many young faces who should be joining us this year did not show. They are all gone, Why? To change the world. They died to keep you safe. They died so Muggles and Muggle born should have the same rights as all wizards. Instead I have been threatened just because I was born without the very magic that I now have. Those faces are gone and they died for nothing. Muggle, Muggleborn, Squibs, How insulting these names are. It's only one step better then Mudblood, which Wizards still use."

"If we don't change our ways soon there will be another war and very soon too. I don't want to hurt anybody, but by doing nothing I am hurting everyone. That is why I refuse to do nothing. I have got to change the world, I just have to! Only I realized something very early on...I can't...I can't do it alone. Until recently I have always been alone. I know that together there almost is nothing Harry and I can't accomplish, but fighting the Ministry isn't one of them. We need an army!"

Gasps and murmuring consumed the audience as Luna spoke. "Yes an army. If not to fight the Ministry then to defend ourselves from them. The Minister had just ordered the presence of Aurors to stand guard in Hogwarts for _our_ safety. The Ministry is making a statement, they are always watching. Why are they doing this? To keep people like me in our place. I believe they are planning to kill or kidnap. They plan on taking advantage of our weakened state. Many of us are still recovering from the scars of war. Some of us will never recover...Like me."

Luna rolled up her sleeves and closed her eyes allowing her scars to become visible again. Many had seen them before from the recent article in the daily profit, but seeing them in person was another matter entirely.

"This is hate, this is prejudice, and this is what I have suffered for no reason other than being who I am. I like who I am. I like being me. You should like being you. If you don't like who you are, then change. Become the person you are meant to be. I am changing every day."

"I'm scared and I admit it proudly. I'm a Squib and I admit it proudly. I'm a Loony and I admit it proudly. I'm all those things but that is not my name. My name is Luna Lovegood and I say it proudly. It is the name my Mother gave me. I am a Witch not by birth but by choice. I am a Witch because my Mother gave me a gift. I wish to give this gift to the world if I have to die trying. I don't ask you to help me with this. I just ask you to stop the hate. The world is in your hands.

I have always prided myself in being an individual but if it weren't for Harry I would be dead. I learned something yesterday. If we don't stand together we are going to die alone. We are all going to die. If you don't stop the hate now then one day all of us will be gone, no more faces, no more us, this hall will be empty and cold like the world it will inhabit.

I don't want anyone to die. So let's live, for the love of Merlin, let's stop hurting each other and live with love. That is all I wanted to ever say. No more hate. Things need to change. Things _are_ going to change Why? **WHY NOT!"**

The audience started to cheer as Luna raised her fist in the air. Tears in her eyes as well as many in the crowd. Some of the crowd started to boo and eventually left the room in a huff. No one bothered with the unwelcome deserters as they were too busy celebrating the spark that had been ignited that day. Igniting the flames of change.

Luna ran to Harry and embraced him. "Luna that was incredible. I'm so proud of you."

"Now I love you," Luna giggled as she kissed him, igniting cat calls from other students. "Ever since I first met you, I have loved you with all my veiled heart. Now I am able to truly love you the way I always have."

Harry grinned "Not sure if I followed all that but I think I get the gist. I love you too Luna. So what do you think of all...this" Harry gestured to crowd.

Luna tilted her head. "It makes me pity you for having to deal with fame your whole life, this attention is most definitely not for me."

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Really, you seem so happy though?"

Luna nodded as she hummed. "I've been an outcast all my life. I've been bullied, picked on, or simply ignored. Before you, I was very lonely, but I never wanted anything more than one or two friends. I never wished to belong to them."

Luna felt more tears slide down her cheeks, "Until today I never had a choice. They never accepted me until today but now they do. They actually accept me as one of their own. I'm still not truly one of them but I have a choice. And as strange or as loony as it sounds, that makes all the difference in the world."

Meanwhile the Minister watched from the doorway. He felt his stomach clench. In a matter of minutes Luna had just become more powerful and dangerous then her strange magic could ever make her. This was someone the people would follow.

Before he knew it Luna had approached him staring him dead in the eyes. She had her usual dreamy calmness but there was something else there. Luna reached behind her head to the back of her neck and removed a necklace. She held out the necklace to the Minister who stared in confusion.

"What is this Miss Lovegood?" The Minister asked with a friendly smile.

Luna spoke sweetly. "You should know since you gave it to me."

"Pardon?"

Luna hummed serenely. "Don't play dumb we both know you are too smart for that. You bewitched George Weasley to give this to me. It's a good thing you did because it helped save my life. Thank you very much sir but I must ask how you knew I would need it?"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about..." The minister begun but Luna giggled her own response.

"Did you know that Draco Malfoy was going to try and kill me? Is that why your Ministry spy spit in my soup to warn me? Did you know I would ignore the warning? Did you allow me to almost die so I would accept your protection? Did you expect people to die? If so why did you let them? Did you need an excuse to take control of Hogwarts? Did you allow them to die just to get at me and the school? Why sir would you do that? Are you afraid I'll succeed in my quest? Or are you afraid of what I took in the department of mysteries? What are you hiding sir?"

They both exchanged friendly smiles but the tension in the room could be cut with a knife. The Mister spoke first. "My dear girl you really live up to your nick name."

"My dear Minister you live up to your nickname as well," Luna hummed back.

"What nickname?"

"Royal, it was your nickname on the Potterwatch remember. You truly are royalty, a king not a minister," Luna sung.

Kingsley grinned "Thank you Miss Lovegood you are indeed most kind."

Luna smiled as her eyes turned yellow, "That wasn't a complement sir, you have more power than a mere Minister should. You must be careful sir. Ministers get sacked, Kings get beheaded by the people they rule."

Kingsley's smiling facade broke as his eyes hardened. "Are you threatening me little girl!"

"Not at all little boy ha, I'm just giving you my advice, but I will say this. If I find out you are responsible for the deaths of Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy, and Michael Corner, then I will do everything in my power to have you sacked sir." Luna spoke dreamily sending more gasps from the audience.

What Luna said next floored the entire room, including the Minister and even Harry himself. Luna dropped her smile and whispered coldly in a voice that was clearly not her own, _"However, If I find out that I am correct and you or the ministry had anything, anything at all, to do with my Mother's death..._

 _"_ _We Will Fucking Bury You! HAHAHA!_ _"_


	16. Regret

**Chapter 16: Regret**

* * *

The first thing the students of Hogwarts noticed that Monday morning, was the presence of Aurors positioned throughout the halls. They wore white uniforms with hoods that hid their faces. Their presence cast a dark mood over the castle as the students made their way to the great hall. It was there that the Headmistress spoke to the students.

"These Aurors are here for the sole purpose of keeping you safe. Do not fear them, they are on your side. We also have some new rules. Any action from students or professors that may cause someone to be harmed will be halted by the Aurors. Do not test them. They are trained to fight dark wizards, they can handle foolish students."

The Auror's also quickly gained a reputation for never moving a muscle while on duty. Muggle born students compared them to the Royal guard and began posing with them. Some of the braver students started harassing them with minor spells, causing loads of laughs. The laughter stopped however when the first fight of the day broke out.

"What is the meaning of this?" Filius yelled in a voice larger than his body as he approached the scene outside his class.

The Auror pointed to the two unconscious students. "Students 286 insulted patient X causing student 745 to attack with spell 34..."

"STOP THAT MINISTRY RUBBISH!" Filius yelled pulling his hair. "Please speak English."

"Sir?"

"ENGLISH! YOU KNOW WHAT ENGLISH IS YOU EMPTY HEADED WIND UP TOYS!" Filius screamed.

The Auror stuttered in the presence of the small half goblin. "W...well this boy...I think his name is Blaise Zabini. Well he insulted the Squib girl..."

"Luna Lovegood, you know her name please use it." Filius hissed.

"As I was saying he insulted her causing this girl Hannah Abbot to use a bat bogey hex on him. I responded by incapacitating her. Blaise responded by trying to hex me so I incapacitated him too, Sir."

"And pray I ask, how you incapacitated my students?" Filius asked calmly.

"I stunned them sir."

"WHAT!" Filius screamed, "You stunned my students!"

"It's protocol."

"Protocol my Goblin ass. They're students not criminals." Filius squealed.

"It's just a stunning spell." The Auror unwisely said.

Filius immediately whipped out his wand and the Auror fell to the ground. "See how you like it then, Venerate!"

The two students woke up to Filius squealing, "No fighting in the halls, detention this Friday night at eight. That is how you punish students, you don't stun them. Excessive force is what it is."

After that no one messed with the Aurors or Professor Flitwick.

* * *

Harry was already struggling not to do the same with the Aurors though he had yet to see a case of excessive force. As he entered his class he was already fuming.

"Everyone, wands out! I know this has been a very eventful weekend but I expect the best from you today. We will be learning about colliding spells and how to avoid them. This lesson has been mandated by the Ministry and I must say that after yesterday it is something we should all learn...what are you doing here?"

Harry had turned to his students to see three Aurors posted in his classroom as well. The middle one spoke, "Regulation sir. All classrooms must have at least one Auror on duty depending on the danger of the class. Obviously Defense Against the Dark Arts rates as a dangerous class so there are three of us, Sir."

Harry smirked "Thank you, now please leave."

"Can't Sir."

"Very well, one moment please." Harry said before he walked into his office. One minute later all the Aurors received Patronus messages as Harry returned.

"Sorry sir, we must leave. We just got an urgent message from the Minister." The Aurors said as they left the classroom. As soon as they shut the door Harry started performing every lock and ward spell on the door to prevent them from returning.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"You mean what did Luna do. She said something about giving all the Hogwarts House elves clothes. It's pandemonium down there." Harry replied with a chuckle, "Now let's get down to business. Colliding spells, some just bounce off each other, some can cause more shocking effects."

"Um...Har...I mean Sir," Dean stuttered

"Dean, I said you all can call me Harry in class."

"Well Harry, we all really need to speak with Luna." Dean said with as much strength as his nerves aloud.

Harry sighed in frustration "I'll only say this once. Luna is very busy right now and..."

"It's ok Harry, The Nargles told me I should be here." Luna said suddenly from the back of the classroom.

"How did you get back...Never mind. Dean, now's the time to speak. Better be important to interrupt my class." Harry scolded as Luna walked over to calm him down. Harry was not used to having his lessons interrupted, he was starting to feel sorry for most of his past teachers...most.

"It's about your speech you made yesterday," Dean began. "We were wondering about how we can fight the Ministry. The Aurors have gone nuts. They have been stunning students who get into fights which happens constantly since the school is at war. Half the students support Luna while the other half think she's a freak and are spewing that Pureblood elitist crap. Professor Flitwick completely lost it earlier. He's already stunned three Aurors and has been suspended by the Headmistress."

"Bloody hell, it's worse than I thought," Harry grimaced. "How long is the suspension?"

"A week, but he will be let go if he does anything again. He is a very powerful and respected Wizard despite his heritage. The Headmistress had to fight tooth and nail to convince both the Minister and Professor Flitwick to keep his job." Seamus replied causing Dean to sigh in relief. "We need to fight them! We will not be treated like criminals. I would rather go back to living like a Muggle than treated like this. Filius even accused the Minister of trying to scare away new Muggle born students from the school. Who would want to go to school like this? We can't speak for the school but the class have talked. We are members of Dumbledore's army and it's time we return to duty."

Luna looked off in the distance as she spoke. "I don't know much about war and fighting. I'm just trying to finish my mothers work. If you want to talk to anyone, talk to Harry. He's the one with all the experience. So what should we do Harry?"

A sly smile broke out on Harry's face. "I have some ideas. I swear I thought I was done with wars and army when I beat Tom. I must have lost my mind to believe that, I have not been teaching classes, I have been training an army. I told you on day one that another war would someday happen. Well today's the day. If you are willing to fight this battle then we start training now. Anyone who wants to join us should meet in the old DA hangout. We will plan our strategy there."

Seamus rose his fist, "Dumbledore's Army"

Dean shouted. "LUNA'S ARMY!"

Parvati cried out. "POTTER'S ARMY!"

Harry and Luna groaned, "No," "No," "And HELL NO!"

Luna eyes lit up as an idea hit her. She went to say her idea but instead...

" _The_ _Nargles' Army HA HE HO_ "

"Who said that?" Padma asked.

"The Nargles I presume," Luna hummed. "They haven't steered me wrong yet"

The class exchanged uncomfortable glances before Harry spoke, "Luna what was your original idea before you were rudely interrupted."

Luna was practically beaming, "If we are going to fight the Ministry then we should name it after the original Ministry rebel. The person who left the Ministry to succeed on her own and wasn't afraid to speak her mind."

Harry grinned as he raised his wand "So let it be known from this day forth, we shall be known as _Pandora's Army_.

The rest of the class raised their wands and cheered "Pandora's army." A white light surrounded them before the room returned to normal.

Harry clapped his hands with excitement, "Ok the first thing I am going to be teaching is how to block and _reflect_ stunning spells. It is not something we can do with our wands without being caught. Luckily I know a guy I can recruit for the army to help with this. Luna please tell Filius to meet us in my office after class ends. In the mean time we really should learn about colliding curses."

Luna hummed, "Oh...That's most unfortunate"

"What's most unfortunate, Luna?" Harry moaned exasperated.

"Class is going to end in five seconds, four seconds, three seconds..."

Harry sighed with frustration, "Class dismissed..."

* * *

"So Filius did you really stun three Aurors?" Harry asked as the small Wizard entered his office.

"Five if you include the two that tried to arrest me as I stepped into the Headmistress' office." Filius said with a sly wink.

"Luna's in my private chambers doing her research. I feel this is the best place to continue this discussion." Harry whispered.

"I understand, I assume Luna was the one who stole files from the Department of Mysteries?" Filius asked as they traveled by floo powder to Potter's chambers, where Luna greeted them.

"Yes and no Filius, actually Hermione stole the files." Luna hummed.

"Ha of course she did, brightest student I've had since both of your mothers. The Minister started bombarding me with questions about it during our discussion earlier. Whatever you did with the house elves really pissed him royally." Filius laughed as he took a seat by the fire.

Harry sat down while Luna brought over some papers. "This is the research my Mother left me in Gringotts."

Filius took out an overly large monocle to read through some of the papers, letting out a low whistle. "Bloody genius, I have never seen Arithmancy at this level. I hardly understand some of it."

Luna nodded "That's because there's a missing piece to it. The unknown variable, I'm still trying to figure out what that variable is, but I'm certain it's the secret to my Mothers work."

"Yes that would make the most sense. Since Pandora is breaking the laws of magic then the Arithmancy will show such abnormalities. I'm sure you will figure it out, if there is one thing I know about Pandora she will most certainly leave clues for you...what is that book over there." Filius asked pointing to a scrap book over Luna's shoulder (No easy feat for the short wizard).

"Nothing, just a doodle book mom drew in." Luna quickly said before she vanished the scrapbook.

"I would search there for clues Luna but I believe you already knew that. Now this Arithmancy is mind boggling but I sense this is not why you asked to meet me here." Filius said knowingly.

Harry and Luna exchanged a look before Luna summoned the files Hermione had stolen.

Luna's eyes focused as she spoke. "Filius, after the incident with Malfoy and Corner, I read my Mother's files. It has a very detailed account of my Mother's activities, particularly leading up to her death. However the last page has been...altered."

Filius raised his eyebrow before taking the page from Luna. Most of the writing on the page had been covered with black marker. "I have never seen this before. The Department of Mysteries has no need to cover its information since it's all classified."

"Any idea what this means?" Harry asked.

"Several ideas, I wish I could tell you them." Filius whispered?

Luna spoke calmly but Harry and Filius heard the emotion in her voice. "Godfather, I know you made an unbreakable vow, but I have to ask you. Did the Ministry kill my Mother?"

Filius suddenly looked very old as he spoke. "I can neither confirm nor deny that Pandora was murdered by the Ministry. I have heard of your threat to the Minister yesterday. I can only assume this page is the reason why. How long have you suspected this?"

"I have always suspected in some way, but this..." Luna paused before she looked deep into Flitwick's eyes.

"Please Godfather, I beg you to tell me what you can." Luna whispered as Harry noticed the importance of her wording.

Filius lifted his wand and to Harry's surprise, started smoking it like a cigar. Smoke was even coming from it. It was clear that Filius was very old now.

Filius rubbed his nose and slowly began to speak. "I once ran the Department of Mysteries. When I first arrived there I was horrified by the things I saw. I cannot speak of what I saw. I nearly quit but instead I decided to make a stand. I slowly rose to the top of the department, while hinting to the Minister that horrible unspeakable things took place there. As I rose up the ranks the Minister took me more seriously. By the time I became head of the Department I had the Minister's full attention. I used my power to allow the Minister access to information at my discretion. Together we quickly set things right and it became a place of learning and knowledge."

"The previous charms teacher, Professor Bluegrass died after he accidentally dropped a levitated table on his own head. At the request of Headmaster Dumbledore, I later started to work at Hogwarts part time while he looked for a permanent replacement. Of course he never did and I never minded. I had to retire from dueling after that so it was just running the Department of Mysteries while teaching. Thank Merlin for Time Turner's."

"One day there was a little girl in my class named Pandora. She struggled with performing regular spells but then she started inventing spells. I immediately took her on as my protégé. I also worked with her in my Department of Mysteries. We both agreed that she had little use for Hogwarts but with my Department, we could accomplish amazing things. She dropped out of school after her O.W.L's in order to join, and things were wonderful for a very brief time..."

"Then came the new minister and I'm afraid it wasn't long before I was demoted. Pandora and I could only watch as the new Minister made things even worse than before. I stayed to try and fix things while your mother quit and began working in solitude. She also gave birth to you Luna. We remained very close, until the day she...died."

Filius took a deep breath and looked away, "I loved her Luna. She was the daughter I never had. I feel the same way for you. I find myself in a very familiar position, trying to succeed where I...failed before."

Filius took a big huff of his wand before he put it down, looking his surrogate daughter in her eyes. "I found out...something...terrible...They were going to do. I tried to prevent it, I tried to warn...I tried to persuade them to spare...I failed.

"One day I went to work and I heard the news, I quit that very day and have never ever returned to the entire bloody Ministry of Magic. I should have broken my unbreakable vow Luna. I hesitated out of fear for my own life. I thought I could avoid it and still help. I'm sorry, Luna."

Filius broke down in tears as Luna ran over to hug the little man. "It's not your fault Filius, my mother loved you like the father she never had. I love my father but I feel the same way about you."

Filius hugged her back. "Bless you child, you truly have your Mother's heart."

After five minutes Filius got up to leave. "Potter, after you and Luna are done talking I wish to speak with you in my own office."

Harry nodded as the green flames took Filius away before turning to his love. "Luna are you ok?"

Luna nodded tilting her head "Of course, are you ok?"

Harry stared at her for a couple of seconds before answering. "I'm fine Luna, but I'm worried about you. Don't you understand what Filius just told you...about your Mother."

"Of course, I have always suspected but these papers confirmed it for me." Luna hummed.

"Luna you're doing it again." Harry said calmly.

"Doing what?" Luna asked confused.

"You're repressing your feelings for your Mother's death. You have to face your grief, Luna." Harry whispered.

"I doesn't matter how she died Harry. What matters is she's dead. Nothing has changed, I have already accepted my Mother's death." Luna spoke with a hint a bitterness.

"Have you? I don't think you have!" Harry exclaimed.

"Why not, Harry!" Luna shouted.

"Your hands have been holding flames since Filius left!" Harry yelled back.

Luna looked at her hands in shock, they indeed held flames. She turned her back to him as she whispered softly, "Harry, please don't..."

"Don't what Luna, make you feel?" Harry whispered. "You can't repress these feelings of grief..."

Luna interrupted with a whimper. "And guilt? Harry you don't understand."

"Then help me understand Luna, talk to me please!" Harry insisted as he embraced Luna.

"I called her crazy. I said that everyone was right, that she had lost her mind. It was the last thing I ever said to her. I hurt her feelings, then she died knowing her own daughter thought she was Loony. I never even said goodbye." Luna's voice cracked as she vanished leaving Harry in the room alone unable to help her.

Many hours after Harry left to speak to Filius, Luna reappeared with a flash. "Harry? Harry? Darn it, I seem to have misplaced him."

Luna shrugged before singing.

" _I'll see him when I see him, and not see him when he's near_

 _I'll see him when I he's gone, and not see him when he's here."_

Luna sat down and with another flash Pandora's scrap book reappeared in her hands. She had of course already looked through the book for clues but found nothing of value to her research. However, as far as Luna was concerned, it contained a treasure far more valuable.

She looked at the first page and smiled, inside was a sketch of a Crumbled Horned Snorkack. The creature was almost childlike. It was Red with yellow spots and had bulging blue eyes. It also had the smallest horn on the top of its head. Beside the picture were notes her mother wrote.

* * *

 **The Crumbled Horned Snorkack's:** _One of the rarest creatures imaginable. They look harmless but despite their vegetarian diet can be quite vicious when threatened._

* * *

The rest of the book was just like this, full of sketches of the creatures her parents talked about.

Most interesting of all was the sketch of the Nargles...or lack of a sketch. Pandora however did leave notes on them...

* * *

 **The Nargles:** _Have the wisdom and power of a Fairy and the instincts of a Pixie. Nargles love nothing more than to cause chaos for their own amusement. They are by nature sinister pranksters. They are in the purest sense of the word, Anarchists. Despite these qualities, Nargles are not evil and wish no true harm on their victims. They only believe in making life more interesting for all involved. They look like they are described, a cross between Fairy and Pixie...so ugly._

* * *

Luna giggled as she kept reading, forgetting about her worry's. Luna read until she saw Thestral's flying outside. With a smile she disappeared to play with the flying creatures.


	17. The Dueling Champion

**Chapter 17: The Dueling Champion**

* * *

Harry entered Flitwick's office to see the professor pouring himself a glass of firewiskey. "Luna's not taking all this well is she."

Harry sighed as Filius poured him a glass as well. "She keeps repressing her grief, it's not bloody healthy."

"Luna's magic is becoming more unpredictable," Filius said. "One moment she is invincible, the next moment Draco Malfoy gets the upper hand on her. Then before the confrontation is over she shields us all from a colliding reducto explosion. From what I've seen there are only two things that could have weakened her enough to let Draco get the upper hand. First she could have lost her magic a little sooner than anticipated, but as we all saw she gained it back to stop the explosion from killing us. This leaves option two, that she was weakened by her own emotions. Anger for all its flaws cannot do this and judging by the look in her eyes when we arrived, she experienced fear."

"What made her so scared then?" Harry asked.

"Judging from what Lupin told me back when he was teaching DADA, Luna had a nasty reaction to the Bogart. Next to Dementors, it is the only thing that was able to get a genuine fearful reaction for most of her time in Hogwarts." Filius eyes glazed as he took another drink. "The Bogart took the form...of Pandora."

"Her Mother?" Harry muttered almost to himself. "Why?"

"Her last words she said to her mother was 'you are mad'. On the surface it wasn't that bad, Pandora most likely found her nine year old saying this quite amusing. However minutes later Pandora was dead and Luna...changed." Filius whispered.

"Luna's greatest fear is being alone. She lost her mother and was completely alone. Even though she still had a father, she still hardly sees him. After Pandora died Luna would be hard pressed to find anyone who did not call her Loony. A part of her feels that she deserves to be lonely for what she said to her mother."

"She shouldn't be!" Harry blurted out. "She shouldn't feel guilty, she shouldn't be called Loony, and she shouldn't have to carry all these burdens. She should have a mother who loves her, a father who is always there for her, and friends who stand by her. Luna deserves to be happy. She doesn't deserve all of this, it's just not fair."

"It isn't fair that you became the Boy-Who-Lived but you did. It isn't fair that I am a second class citizen because I'm a Halfbreed but I am. Life isn't fair but I find the world has a funny way of giving us what we need to live. I think tonight Luna will get what she needs." Filius spoke calmly.

Harry's eyes narrowed curiously. "What do you mean?"

Filius leaned forward and whispered with an ancient look in his eye. "Harry we both know why tonight is so important. We both know what shall happen tonight and what needs to be done. Harry, I know that you know what you must do."

A dark look appeared on Harry's face. "It may have crossed my mind. I made my own vow Filius, to never use it again."

Filius raised an eyebrow, "Was it an unbreakable vow."

"No..."

"Then stop being a baby and break that breakable vow. This is more important than your fears." Filius yelled with mirth. "Vows like rules are made to be broken!"

Filius could see the fear and worry in Harry's eyes as he spoke, "But its dangerous Filius..."

"Danger? Since when did you care about danger dear boy?" Filius scoffed.

"Since I took YOU up on YOUR offer to look after LUNA! TO PROTECT HER!" Harry shot back. "Since I befriended, then fell for her. She's been through so much already and the danger involved..."

"Life is dangerous!" Filius squeal. "By all odds I should have died years ago and you have escaped death so many times it's maddening. But we didn't die, we survived! We're survivors Harry, it's what we do!"

Filius slowly hopped off his chair and walked through a small door at the back of the room. Harry followed him as he crawled through the comically small door. When he returned to his feet Harry's jaw dropped at what he saw.

The room was full of wands as far as the eye could see...actually the room was rather small but it sure felt big. The shelves where all labeled along with each wand. Harry looked at one of the closer wands and read the name out loud, _"Folior the Warrior."_

Filius grinned "Yes, I remember him. He tried to use a nasty curse on me but I was able to tie up his legs and hoist him up to the ceiling. I never heard a crowd laugh like that. And this wand belonged to _Olaf the Awful_. He was...just awful. The Daily Prophet called it the mismatch of the century but he had money and wanted to duel. It was easy money."

"These are wands you won from dueling?" Harry whispered in awe.

"Mostly, I also started collecting more famous wands over the years. Mostly wands of Dark Wizard's since the Light Wizards are usually buried with theirs. People are too paranoid to let a Dark Wizard near his wand even when he's dead. That said, most of these I won by right of conquest."

"When Wizard's duel, a wand can change its loyalty if beaten. So it is common place that the winner of a duel wins the wand." Filius said smugly. "As you can see I own a lot of wands."

"I heard you were a champion." Harry said.

"A champion? I was the best," Filius whispered with a faraway gleam in his eyes. "They all thought that they were better than me. They thought I was inferior because I was small, when it only made me harder to hit. They thought me inferior because I was a Halfbreed, when my Goblin blood only made me more viscous when I needed to be. I was champion for ten bloody years and I would have been for longer. Unfortunately I had been dueling for fifteen years before the Wizengamot allowed non-Purebloods to fight for the title. Hell I was dubbed _Filius the Freak!_ Oh how I loathed that name. The Daily Prophet seemed to find it rather amusing. In hindsight I'm quite grateful for it. It was the kick in the nose I needed to succeed...to prove them wrong."

Filius picked up another wand "I remember when I finally fought the Pureblood's champion, _Kaylor the King_. He tried an illegal killing curse on me, calling me a disgrace to dueling. I immediately responded with a normally illegal but justified cutting curse that dislodged his wand arm. Now he is known as _Kaylor the Failure_ because he failed the Purebloods. Ha! he wouldn't be the last."

"Official wizard duels have not been to the death in two hundred years but it's still a dangerous sport. _Collin the Confused_ tried to stun me in a rematch and spontaneously com-busted, poor fellow. I accidentally blasted the legendary dueler _Richard the Poo_ r with a simple blasting hex but the poor man fell on his neck. I felt terrible for him but I never felt anymore guilty than any other dueler would have. You learn very early on that in a sport like dueling, danger is a part of the territory."

"Hell I should know, I nearly died in my first loss. His name was _Harold the Pharaoh, and_ we didn't like each other much. He cursed me so bad that I had to use Skele-Gro on the missing part of my skull. Most painful month of my life. Harold visited me in St. Mungo's and actually apologized to me. I told him that dueling was like life, dangerous. You never know which duel will be your last, like the way you never know which day will be your last. In the end you have a choice, live with your fears or face them.

"I retired after losing my title to _Darin the Daring_ and I have never regretted a single moment of it. My only regret was that it had to end. It was the happiest time of my life. Dueling made me feel big. It made me feel...alive." Filius whispered, a far off look in his eyes. "You only live once Harry Potter. Don't live your life with regret. Live in the moment...like Luna does. Take risks and don't be afraid to face your demons, they will only hold you back. She needs to face her demons and let go of the past. You know his Harry Potter."

Harry relented as the two wizards returned to the Half Goblin's office. "I know what I have to do Filius, but what about Luna? Is she ready?"

"I'm afraid she has to be, Harry. Time is running out." Filius sighed before disappearing in the green flames.

* * *

Harry was walking through the forbidden forest. It was something that became most common for him these past few months. However unlike the other times he was not looking for Luna. That didn't stop him from finding her, surrounded by Thestrals that they could both see. Harry chuckled as Luna peacefully fed them disgusting chunks of meet.

"Here is one for you Sparkles, here's one for you Golden Joy, and here's one...NO! Down Paul you've had yours." Luna scolded the bigger creature as it hung its head in shame.

Harry sat down and watched Luna for five minutes before she spoke. "I know your there Harry, I've known since you've arrived actually. That cloak of yours is quite amazing but I can still hear you."

"I know but it was nice seeing you so peaceful." Harry whispered as he approached the girl in white.

"I'm not the reason you are here." Luna hummed dreamily.

"How did you...never mind. In a way I was but no I wasn't looking for you. I'm glad I found you though." Harry said as he gently kissed Luna.

"Why are you here then, looking for Snorkack's?" Luna giggled. "I've already tried, I'm certain that there are no Snorkack's south of Japan."

"I think it's best if I show you Luna." Harry whispered as he took her hand and led her through the Forest.

They had been walking for thirty minutes and already Luna was certain she had never been in these parts of the woods before. It was darker than dark, blacker than black yet she could see. It felt colder than a Dementor and older then the first tree. There was something off about this place...something unnatural.

"Harry...where are we." Luna whispered.

Harry didn't reply as he stopped and looked ahead. "Luna, wait here I will be back in a second. Don't Move." With that he let go of Luna's hand, leaving her in complete darkness. Suddenly blind Luna started calling out but heard no answer...from Harry.

" **Run little girl, run away from this place." Said a cold hissing voice. "Run or we will eat your soul."**

"Sorry dead sounding voices, Harry told me to wait here." Luna replied calmly.

" **Oh she's with the Master! Welcome to our home. Would you like something to drink...like your own blood?"**

 _Ha I like these guys. They are as twisted as us!_

"Not now Nargles!" Luna shouted to herself before speaking to the spirits. "Where am I?"

" _Incendio"_

Luna suddenly found herself surrounded by a circle of fire forming a pentagram. On the other side of the circle was Harry.

"Harry!" Luna called as she began to move forward.

"LUNA DON'T MOVE!" Harry yelled in fright. Luna froze as she saw the flames flair from her slight movement. Harry ran through the flames untouched before grabbing Luna's hand.

"You'll be ok once we reach the center." Harry said as they made their way through the flames.

"What is this place?" Luna whispered as they reached the center of the pentagram.

"This is where I died Luna," Harry whispered with a haunted look in his eyes. "This is where a part of me was buried. This is where I let Voldemort kill me during the battle of Hogwarts."

"Why?" Harry returned his gaze to Luna. Her eyes were wider than normal and her face was pale.

"I didn't have a choice Love, I had just found out about the Horcrux in my scar. It was the only way to destroy it. I felt...hopeless. I guess I had a choice but the second choice wasn't an option. I would not leave you all to die." Harry said has he wiped a tear from Luna's cheek.

"I intended to die for all of you but I didn't, Voldemort resurrected himself with my blood. Neither can live while the other survives, yet because of his mistake we could not kill each other. He could kill himself though, and he ended up doing it twice. I died for all of you because somehow along the way despite everything I have been through...I learned to love. I'm not talking about romantic love but the love that all beings share. Hogwarts was my home and all of you were my family."

"You once said that I would die for you. You said it like it was an epiphany, but the truth is...I already died for you Luna."

Luna lunged into Harry's arms and kissed him like she never kissed him before. Despite the unholy setting the two lovers experienced a moment of pure bliss. "Harry, promise me one thing."

"What love?" Harry whispered.

"Don't die for me again." Luna hummed as she continued to kiss him.

"I'll try Luna." Harry chuckled as he turned to face the center of the pentagram.

"Harry...why are we here." Luna whispered as she looked into the flames. A sense of foreboding creeping under her skin.

"This is the where it truly ended for Tom. The face-off in the great hall was just him realizing it. Only a handful of people know this and now you do too. It makes it the perfect place to hide what I have hidden here. This was all my design...along with Hermione actually. The spirits and the pentagram are protections. We probably watched too many Muggle movies. We are here because you need what's in here. Only I can get it, I made sure of it. _Rise."_

With that single word spoken in parseltongue a light appeared from the center of the pentagram. Harry reached into the light and took a small box.

"What is it?" Luna gasped mesmerized.

Harry grimaced as he focused on her. "Something very powerful, and tempting. It has driven people to madness which is why I keep it here. It is too tempting. I swore to never use it again, but I am not the one using it tonight Luna."

Luna's eyes widened as Harry handed the box to her. Harry continued to speak, his voice uneasy. "I'm sorry you have to hold the burden I have given you but understand you will only be using it this one night. I understand that this will be cruel, but it is too dangerous. You need to do this Luna not only for your work but for yourself. I see the way you try to hide it Luna. You've been empty for a long time and you will never be truly whole until you learn to let go."

"Harry..." Luna uttered breathlessly.

"Do you know what tonight is?" Harry spoke with haste.

"October thirtieth, twenty past nine...Devil's night...the Prophecy!" Luna gasped.

" _It shall be fostered by the dead who shall rise on the Devil's night._ " Harry quoted as Luna slowly opened the box.

Luna stared at it with amazement and awe. "Merlin...it IS real. It's amazing. It's..."

Then it hit her, more like, it struck her. It was a realization, a fact that could not be ignored. Luna realized what she could do with the object in her hand. She looked up at Harry with pale and wide eyes. He slowly nodded to her unasked question.

"Oh...I...Her...No...Yes...Can't...Harry...Help?" Luna stuttered as she dropped to her knees. It was the answer to her prayers and the cause of her nightmares. She never believed in a million years they would ever come true.

"I can't do this Harry." Luna squeaked with fear.

"Maybe not alone but I will be there with you." Harry answered.

Luna wanted to throw it away but a small part of her she had long suppressed came to the surface. She slowly nodded as she picked up the sacred Deathly Hallow... _The Resurrection Stone._


	18. PANDORA!

**Chapter 18: PANDORA!**

* * *

It was two minutes to midnight and all through the castle. Not a creature was stirring. Not even a Nargle. Luna Lovegood sat silently in Potter's quarters, counting the seconds. Luna wanted to wait until midnight to activate the Resurrection stone. She said it was the most magical time to do so. It would be Midnight, Devil's night and Halloween at once. Harry had agreed to wait a couple hours but he wasn't fooled. He knew Luna was delaying the inevitable.

It was one minute to midnight and the bell was about to welcome Halloween to the castle. Luna was now on the verge of a full blown panic attack. Not even meditation could no longer control her beating heart. Luna started to squeeze Harry's hand as she whispered. "I can't do this Harry."

"It's not can't, but won't." Harry said, "You can and will do this Luna."

At that moment the hand struck midnight for Luna it struck too soon. The Bell rang throughout the castle causing Luna to squeak and try to flee. "I'm sorry you can still talk to her just let me know if she says something of use..."

"Luna do you trust me?" Harry asked gently.

Luna froze as she faced him. "Of course Harry, I trust you with my life."

Harry took her hand with both of his. "Then trust me on this. You need to face her Luna. You need to say goodbye. You need to let her go."

Luna bit her lip nervously before she whimpered. "I'm scared."

Harry removed his hands revealing the Resurrection stone between her fingers. "If you don't speak to her now, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

Luna held up the stone and slowly nodded with new found determination. "Mother always said to live in the moment."

Luna turned the stone three time before she spoke with a confident but shaky voice. "I Luna Puer Lovegood, Summon Pandora Luna Lovegood née Mator from the stone."

The Stone lit up brighter than a thousand suns as a feint humming sound could be heard. Luna rushed in Harry's arms while the humming grew louder and higher in pitch. Soon it was deafening as it forced Harry and Luna to cover their ears. Just when they thought the room couldn't be brighter or louder...

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Silence and darkness claimed the room once more.

After the ringing in their ears settled down Harry realized the humming had turned into a woman's voice. A cheerful memory coming from her soft voice. He opened his eyes and saw a stunning sight.

There she was Pandora, in the Flesh

...well not flesh really.

She was transparent and covered in a feint glow but that aside she looked as she had in life. The Witch looked incredibly similar to Luna. If it weren't for Luna, Harry would've called the ghostly women before him the most beautiful he had ever seen. Her hair was as golden as her skin, while her eyes shined like the sun. Pandora for lack of a better word, looked like an angel.

" _To be or not to be that is the question,"_

She whispered with a soft voice.

" _I'm not sure I know the answer._

 _I feel...neither life...nor death...just consciousness."_

Pandora looked around the room in silent contemplation. She looked to her floating feet and smiled.

" _Of course, the Resurrection Stone._

 _In all my years I never dreamed I would live to see it_

 _...I guess I was right."_

Pandora snorted and then started to laugh completely shattering her angel vibe she had going. She went to clap her hands but they went through each over in her transparent sate. "HA...That's weird. WOW this is incredible. Now where the heck am I and how come someone has the power to summon any dead person EVER and choose little old me."

Pandora's eyes widened when they reached Harry and his forehead and unleashed a torrent of speech o fast it would make Hermione blush... "My…My, if it isn't the fabled Boy Who Lived. I haven't seen you since your first birthday. I remember how excited Lily was since I was having a vision of you and my months old daughter becoming an adorable couple just liked we joked about in Hogwarts. For Lilly it was proof that you would survive the hell that would come. For me it was proof that my daughter would find love despite her affliction.

Pandora took a deep pointless breath as a more somber look appeared in her eyes. "You see I created this potion that showed if someone was magical or not. You see I was afraid I was a Squib during my first year at Hogwarts. I just wanted my Luna to know if she had problems with her magic like I did, to not give up like I nearly did.

However to my shock she WAS a Squib. Oh how I cried that night. My one year of pain would be nothing compared to the life my Little Luna was destined for. I became so angry when I realized how unfair it was that some people are gifted with magic and others are not. I cried not just for my daughter but every Muggle and Squib who lived without magic. Most of them are more deserving then most Wizards.

"I swore that night I would change this! I would give the world magic and I would start with my beautiful daughter..."

Pandora finally tampered off from her musings and slowly looked around the room. "Wait...If your here Potter...and I'm here...then SHE'S HEAR!"

Pandora started spinning comically fast. _"_ LU LU, where are you?"

It was at that moment Harry looked around and realized Luna was again missing. But before he could panic he heard Pandora chuckle. "If I know Luna, she's hiding under your bed."

Harry spun around to see to silver eyes staring out from under his bed. Slowly Luna stood up (moving through the bed as if it was not there) and slowly approached the women she swore she would never get to see again. Luna whispered in a unsteady voice, "Mom?"

Pandora smiled warmly, "Merlin look how you have grown. You are still the fairest of them all."

"Mom.." Luna whispered. "Is that really you?"

Pandora nodded "Of course My Little Luna."

"MOM!" Luna ran towards, then through, the resurrected spirit. Luna turned around and collapsed to her knees crying as she failed to wrap her arm around her Mother's feet. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry mom. I never meant to hurt you, I'm sorry I said you where mad."

"Luna look at me dear." Pandora implored as she knelt down to meet Luna's eyes. "Never apologize to me for silly words you didn't mean, even if they are true. I never doubted your love for a second Luna, please don't ever doubt mine."

Luna felt Harry's hand rest on her shoulder as she continued to cry. Pandora simply whispered loving words to her daughter while Harry comforted her child. After five minutes her mother spoke again. "It is I who should be apologizing to you."

"For what?" Luna asked.

Pandora spoke somberly. "I never should have rested this burden on your shoulders. I knew I was going to die was desperate to give you magic while I could. I knew that if I failed in my mission to give the world magic you may continue in my stead. I was more focused on giving you this gift then the consequences, and in my forced haste I made a mistake."

"What Mistake did you...wait Forced Haste?" Harry asked keeping his arm around Luna.

Pandora briefly giggled. "He speaks! I was starting to think you were a mute or something. Oh right um...Basically haste is the easier one to answer. I had to finish my spell on Luna in a rush since I was seconds away from my murder."

Luna quickly stood up with Harry pulled up by the arm around her shoulders. "Who did it mom. Who murdered you?" Luna hissed.

"I honestly don't know dear. It's hard to explain really. In my haste however I gave you too much magic. That is how you have these powers I've seen in visions. It is why your emotions and mind where damaged. You are losing those powers and fast but I have faith in you. I have faith that when the time comes you will do what's right. I never expected these powers to hurt you the way they have Luna. I'm sorry dear..."

Luna stood firm as she spoke. "It's OK mom, I don't regret the hardships. I will fulfill your mission."

"No Luna, not my mission. If you continue with this mission it is your mission. Don't do anything because of me. It is your choice to make and your life to live. It was never you choose to do this then do it for yourself and those you care about. In the end that is all that matters. Find your own happiness. Find your own love." Pandora implored.

"Then I will finish what you started mom. For the Muggles and Squibs." Luna stated, "Besides I have found love and happiness."

Pandora beamed, "I can see that. No need for introductions Harry, we have already met."

Harry remembered something Pandora said earlier. "You knew my mother?"

Pandora sighed. "Of course I did we were in the same year art Hogwarts. Though we were in different houses we were both prodigies. We would both study together when she wasn't hanging around that shady, big-nosed kid.

"We were Best Friends Forever...until I left in fifth year. You could say we drifted apart after that but true friends are never truly far. We would send letters every so often and even visit each over on occasion."

Pandora's eyes twinkled mischievously. "Do you want me to tell you the tale of how you first met?"

Luna tilted her head to the side. "It was on the train when Ginny introduced..."

"Are you saying we met as...infants?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Maybe?" Pandora giggled, "Maybe...during one of my visits I brought my Little Luna with me. Maybe...baby Harry wanted her toys she brought and levitated them by accidental magic. I recall Luna started to whack you on the head with her rattle which you in your lack of foresight forgot to levitate. It was hard to be a good parent that day it was so amusing."

Harry's face palm only made the Lovegoods break out into laughter. Luna started poking Harry in the chest. "That'll teach you mean Mr. Potter...What happened next."

Pandora's smile vanished. "What happened next is legend. You see, that was the last time I saw her before that fabled Halloween. The Dark Lord killed Lily. It was quite remarkable that you survived child, that something as simple as love could stop a killing curse.

"I must admit I was...unsatisfied...with that answer. So I actually researched what happened that night and discovered the answer was simply...Love."

Harry raised an eyebrow "So the answer you weren't satisfied with was the answer you were satisfied with?"

Pandora looked between the Harry and Luna and rubbed her nose like Filius did. "Interesting relationship love has with magic, it can save lives and end them just as quickly. It can do something as small as changing your Patronus, to something as large sealing a life dept. It affects you Luna, it affects you in ways you cannot even begin to imagine."

Luna nodded. "So it's love, that's the secret of magic?"

Pandora shook her head. "Too unfocused but it is part of a bigger picture. Something Lily unknowingly tapped into when she stopped the Dark Lord. She barley scratched the surface."

Pandora's eyes gleamed with excitement as she continued. "I discovered something big Luna, something bigger than even my mission was. I discovered absolute power. The power to help the world, save it, enslave it, destroy it, and I just wanted to help Muggles."

Pandora sighed bitterly, "They say power corrupts but it never corrupted me. I never wanted power, respect or anything to do with this MAD MAD WORLD! I just wanted to keep my family happy and safe. I just wanted to try to make the world a better place. That is all anyone can ever do...to try.

"I'm afraid can't tell you exactly what this power is or it will not work. I will say this, _Peskipiksi Pesternomi_ "

 **Shut up empty headed, lying, cheating, thief of intelligence! Wait you not the fraud.**

 _Hahahaha that stupid spell never gets old_

Um...I think it worked on calling us.

 **Of course it did! The Moon Mother invented it.**

Pandora chuckled ignoring the fact that Nargles where speaking through Luna. "I remember teaching it to this twit in school. He was so full of himself yet he was so stupid. Definitely a bad combination. I might have made up the spell to make him look foolish. My Nargles, you only came because I called you."

 ** _It's the Moon Mother_**

 **We're not worthy**

 **We're not worthy**

 _I am HAHAHA_

"Shut up pixies I wish to speak to my daughter." Pandora shouted,

 _Wow someone's grouchy_

Must be her time of the month HA

 _Ha Can't Be She's Dead Ha_

 **Shit, Now you've done it**

Pandora as voice deepened unnaturally, **"I said leave us alone before take my wand and shove it.."**

* * *

The Nargles would like to note the following rant from

 _Pandora has been censored for involving_

 **Every curse word known to Man and Wizard kind**

Along with words never spoken by trolls

* * *

 **I Surrender**

I Surrender

 _I Don't..._

 _Ah...Ok I'll Go._

Pandora sighed "Sorry about that, forgot how annoying those fellows can be."

"The Nargles are a key part to your success. They hold the secret but it is more complicated than that. You have read my scrap book. Hidden inside is a spell that you must use. I cannot tell you what it does or it won't work, but believe me it will change the world if done right."

"Also Magic is a real physical thing, it has to be contained. I placed a large amount in you but there is far more. You must find this magic, Filius knows where it is and helped place it there after my death. Sadly his dam oath will force him silent. I myself am not sure where it is but I'd swear on my life it's in the Ministry itself."

"Beware of those you trust dear. I dread even those with the best intentions will harm you in the end. The True Villain of this tale as yet to appear on the stage. Evil comes in many forms but the Devil in Disguise is even worse then you ever believed. Don't ask me how I know this it's just feelings I had before my death."

"The prophecy mentioned the Earth Mother and Father. Is that who you speak of? Do you know who they are?" Luna asked.

"I can guess but do not know. My guesses if wrong could do more bad then good. My guess if correct would cause even worse damage to voice it. So I shall remain silent on this matter dear." Pandora paused in deep thought before continuing. "Luna, do you know what makes you so special?"

"I'm not special," Luna muttered as Harry shook his head.

"Not special? Even your worst enemy would concede that you are special!" Harry exclaimed.

Pandora giggled "Thank you Harry, I must admit I loath false modesty. Luna is not false just misguided. Luna you are indeed special and it is not because of you magic but you mind. You have an incredible imagination and that is the key."

Pandora floated to Luna and placed her transparent hand on Luna's shoulder. "I never cared if you were Squib or Witch. I just wanted to make you happy. I failed you as a mother. I am sorry."

Luna shook her head violently. "You were an amazing Mom. I'm ready to be the Daughter you deserve."

"You were always more then I deserved dear." Pandora whispered. "You know what I saw before I died. A had an indescribable vision. I saw the most beautiful thing in the world...the world itself. And you dear Luna, even more beautiful then the world itself, was not apart of it. In my vision you where wishing you could go back. Dear girl don't shut them out.

" _I know things seem dark now child but dawn is going to be astounding!"_

Pandora then floated to Luna's side to stare into Harry's eyes. Pandora's golden eyes seemed to see through his very being. "Thank you for all you have done for my daughter Harry Potter. Please continue to watch over her against the dangers to come.

"I will always look after her Pandora. I swear on my life," Harry answered firmly.

Pandora smiled weakly. "I know dear. Remember the answers you seek are not on a piece of paper but in your hearts...the hour is late...I must return...to the other side.

"NO!" Luna cried out desperately. "YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME...NOT AGAIN!"

Pandora slowly shook her head and paced her hand over Luna's heart. "No..No my child."

" _I Never Left."_

Luna's eyes began to water as Pandora placed a kiss on Luna's head, A kiss Luna could not feel. "Shhh, No more tears my dear. I must go back to where I belong. You must do the same. Move on with your life child and become the women you were destined to be. Move on and let me go. I'm not saying to forget me for I will always be there by your side. I just want you to move on and have a family of your own.

"I'm not certain of the future anymore but I don't need to be a seer to know true love when I see it. Look out for each over and never shut each over out. Together we stand, divided we fall. The world has been divided for too long. It's time to take a stand."

Pandora slowly began to fade away as she whispered.

" _Please don't forget me, or cry while I'm away."_

Just as Pandora disappeared Luna called to her. "Wait don't go I still need your help. I can't handle all these thoughts and feelings. I once said you lost your mind but I'm the one who has lost it. I lost it the moment I said that to you. I don't know what to do. How can I change the world when I don't even have my sanity...Mom Please..."

The room was empty and silent for ten seconds before an eerie voice whispered.

" _You may feel you have lost your mind but don't fret dear._

 _The things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect._

 _Goodbye my Love, My Luna..."_

"NO! MOM! MOM! COME BACK!" Luna yelled as she lunged for the stone. Harry quickly waved his wand summoning the stone into his hand. "HARRY, I NEED THAT SONE TO SEE MY MOM!"

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. "It will drive you mad...like in the story Luna."

"But without the stone I'll never see her again. Without it she'll be gone." Luna pleaded in vain as Harry again shook his head...

"Luna...she is gone."

Harry could see understanding reach Luna's eyes as she nodded. Harry then whispered in Parseltongue " _Close at the Open_ " and the stone returned from whence it came...back into the Forbidden Forrest.

It was the hardest thing Harry ever had to do.

"She's gone," Luna choked. She felt it hit her like a train. "She's really gone. I'm never going to see my mom again."

Luna dropped to her knees and cried. She cried like she had never cried before. She cried for eight years of sadness, eight years of grief, she cried for all the times she should have cried but held it in. She poured her soul into her hands.

Harry knelt down beside Luna and slowly rubbed her back as she mourned. "It hurts Harry, It hurts so much. How do you handle this?"

"I struggle with it every day Luna. Losing my parents, my Godfather, my friends. But they never truly leave us. Their memory lives on." Harry whispered.

"Never leave me Harry. I don't think I could handle losing you." Luna whimpered.

"Luna I couldn't handle it either. I swear on my parents graves I will never leave you." Harry vowed as the two held each over and cried long through the night.

* * *

"Bloody Hell! It's five in the Morgana morning! Halloween is tomorrow so no trick or treat...RAGNOK!"

"Hello Sir. Flitwick. Not interrupting anything am I?" The Goblin growled as he strutted through the floo network to Flitwick's room.

"Only my sleep you shit." Filius grunted before the two butted heads in a show of Goblin friendship.

"I have four notes to deliver" Ragnok coughed. "Three of them are the same letter addressed to Potter, Lovegood, and Yourself. The fourth is for Lovegood and is not a Goblins letter."

Filius paled as he heard this. "Pandora?"

Ragnock nodded. "War is coming, in more ways than one. The world is going to change and we must learn to swim or drown."

Filius rubbed his nose "Pandora knew this?"

"Pandora caused this, she knew this has to happen. The Wizarding world is a disgrace and the time to act is now. Traditions must be broken or those who follow them shall be washed away." The Goblin uttered.

Filius took the letters and sat down. In front of Ragnock he opened his own letter and read it. He looked up at the Goblin to see its devilish smile.

"Merlin's Beard! Luna, I hope you know what you are getting yourself into."

* * *

"Magic won't change the world." Luna hummed thoughtfully later that very night as the two laid in bed. "It will expose wizards to the world but what happens next is a mystery. Magic won't bring them happiness. Only unity will. You know I felt when I became a Witch?" Luna asked looking over at Harry.

"I bet you where bloody thrilled" Harry said smiling as he remembered when found out he was a wizard.

"No...I cried actually," Luna said. "It was the last time I cried for a long time. My mother was dead and now I had magic. What did I want magic for? It wouldn't bring me friends or a Mother. It never helped me...not the way you have. You have given me so much Harry. You've given me friendship, love, you even helped me say goodbye to my Mother. You have given me everything while magic has failed."

Luna gazed longingly into Harry's emerald eyes. "I love you Harry Potter."

Harry grinned, "You mean 'Now you love me?'"

Luna's only answer was a light heartfelt kiss on his lips before snuggling into his chest. As she felt sleep overcome her she heard his feint reply. "I love you to My Lovely Luna."

* * *

 **Liberate The Fairies, The Nargles, The Pixies**

Liberate The Humdinger, The Heliopath, The Slashkilter 

**Liberate The Dabberblimp, The Gulping Plimp, The Blabber Shrimp**

 _Liberate The Horlax, The Snorlacks, The Anthrax_

 **Wait Anthrax?**

 _Hahahaha_

* * *

 ** _Moon-Mother Moon-Child_**

 ** _The Children of the Wise_**

 ** _Liberate the dog from where it lies._**

 ** _It howls to the moon as the sun shall rise._**

* * *

 _Remember my dear / read ym rebmemeR_

 _You are special / laiceps era uoY_

 _Your mind, your spirit / tirips rouy ,dnim ruoY_

 _Imagination / noitanigamI_

 _You have an incredible / elbidercni na evah uoY_

 _Imagination / noitanigamI_

 _That is the key / yek eht si that_

* * *

Luna stared at her mother in silence before finally saying "The kids are right, you have lost your mind."

Pandora just smiled and kissed her daughter on her forehead. "Maybe you're right dear.

 ** _The things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end,_**

 ** _if not always in the way we expect,"_**

Pandora said this lovingly before laughing, as she found her wand on top of her own glasses.

"First I drink this potion which will hopefully give me the ability to see the Nargles" Pandora said as she drank the potion then raised her wand. "Now if I see one I'll harness the power from the Nargle."

* * *

Say

 _The_

 **Magic**

 ** _WORDS!_**

* * *

Luna was blinded by a light brighter than anything she had ever seen. Pandora gritted her teeth as the light formed into a massive ball of energy at the end of her wand. With her left hand still gripping her wand Pandora took out a vial with her right hand and a little light entered it.

Luna heard footsteps from behind her felt a wand touch the back of her head. Pandora dropped the vial startled as Luna heard a voice.

" ** _Stupefy"_**

* * *

Luna woke up startled quickly running from the bed to pick up her mother's scrap book.

"Luna was is it?" A groggy Harry asked as Luna tore through the pages until she found the Nargles section. The picture was blank as before.

Luna placed her hand on the blank paged and whispered, "Reveal." Words appeared on the page saying ' _What's the magic word?'_

Luna grinned as she took out a quill and wrote on the page _'Imagination'._

The words faded as two new words appeared. Luna recognized these words. She had heard them once before over eight years ago.

 ** _Imaginatio Potestatem_**


	19. Remember Remember the 5th of November

**Chapter 19: Remember Remember the 5th of November**

* * *

The concert hall went silent as the wild haired man moved toward his instrument of passion. He loved the way he felt when the crowd of noblemen froze and worshiped his art. Nobility was only the circumstances of birth, but he was the BEST!

He attacked his instrument in what could only be described as an attempted to destroy the thing. He loved his instrument, but for his art, he would gladly destroy the thing over and over again. He loved how the women fainted, not from romance, but from the shock of his playing. When he was finished, the crowd was in a stunned silence. He smiled inwardly, whether they admitted it or not, they knew he was second only to God.

A voice grumbled, "My hairs not that messy."

"Of course not, yours is far worse." Another voice snorted back causing a girl to giggle.

The man spoke to the crowd, oblivious of any interruption. _"Meine nächste Song ist ein hübsches kleines Toon ich für Elise schrieb."_

"What did he say? A young man asked.

"I don't speak German?" A young lady replied.

The wild haired man slowly played his song while the golden haired girl listened in wonder.

"Isn't it beautiful," She whispered.

"It's even prettier when you play it" Her boyfriend whispered back.

"Oh Merlin that was so bloody cheesy. Thank Morgana I'm not lactose intolerant or this place would smell like Dragon shit." The small man gagged loudly.

"Thank you Filius, for your wonderful words of beauty." Harry shot back sarcastically.

"It wasn't about the beauty, it was about getting a point across." Filius shouted over the performance. "What is the deal with human's romantic fascination with courting, loving words, and some lies, about how awesome you are. The Goblins have none of that dragon shit. If a Goblin likes a female Goblin they snog them on the spot."

"Snog them?" Harry asked.

Filius laughed. "Well only if she's receptive. If the female goblin isn't interested, she cuts your head off before you can say…oops. Female Goblins are called Dwarves and look just like the Muggles depiction. Thank Merlin I'm part human too. I was able to marry three lovely women in my three hundred years of living."

"Three hundred?" Harry gaped.

"Of course, this is his memory after all. He turned my mother into a Beethoven fan and she turned me into one. Now can we please listen…oh darn the shows over," Luna sighed.

The crowd stood up and applauded as the wild haired man bowed respectfully.

"We still have much to speak of Luna so we will be restarting the memory." Filius spoke as he raised his wand and did just that. "Now the goblins have given the three of us a Message."

Filius conjured up the letter and began to read:

 _Moon Child and Goblin Killer's Bane._

 _We wish to bestow upon you the honor of Goblin friend._

 _It is the highest order any human can receive._

 _Do to your friendship with Sir Flitwick and your past accomplishments,_

 _We wish to give you crucial information._

 _The Minister is hiding something._

 _Since he became the Minister, Goblin relations has dropped immensely._

 _We have used spies to discover that the Minister is in someone's pocket._

 _Who this person is we know not._

 _We also don't believe the Minister was bribed but blackmailed._

 _Also know that the Ministry is about to make a move. Again we don't know what._

 _The Goblin people are on your side, by order of…_

 _ **The Great Goblin King Oderus Urungus The 956**_ _ **th!**_

 _If Muggles, Wizards and Goblins learn to do business together,_

 _The Profits would be Legendary_

 _We will not fight this war but we will aid you with knowledge and funds_

 _ **Have a Bloody Day**_

 _ **May your Species Fall and your Children Be Enslaved.**_

There was a brief moment of silence before Harry spoke. "What the Hell was that?"

Filius chuckled. "That was how Goblin's end letters and meetings with humans. Never forgave wizards for winning the war. I mean they lost, just let it go."

"Who is blackmailing Royal? What could Royal have done for someone to blackmail him?" Luna asked.

Filius sighed. "That is the most interesting question before you. What I find most disturbing is the Goblins already assume a war is going to happen. I would not put it past them to add fuel to that fire."

"I don't want a war. I don't want to hurt anybody," Luna whispered. "But I will not back down."

"Some things are worth fighting for Luna," Harry answered.

"Here, Here!" Filius cheered.

It had been nearly a week since Luna had spoken to Pandora and as the days went by, Luna slowly recovered from the loss of her mother. Harry was with her every step of the way. When he left to teach classes Luna was there by his side, invisible to the rest of the class. Slowly Luna began to feel even stronger, though her magic continued to slip away. She knew time was running out but no matter how much she tried, she could not cast the most mysterious spell.

"Filius, what do you know of a spell called Imaginatio Potestatem?" Luna asked slowly.

"Ah so she did tell you about that. I was wondering when you would ask." Filius mused. "It is a spell developed by your mother near the end of her life. It is a spell that showed me just how little we know about magic. A spell that has only one rule, a rule that breaks all known rules of magic. To cast the spell you must not know the spell's intent. If I told you more it would not work. I myself could never cast it. Pandora herself had to use another invention - a short term forgetful potion - in order to cast it. She never taught me how to brew it since I believe it was her last invention. If I were you I would just go with the spell."

"I don't understand." Luna hummed with annoyance.

"Good, don't understand it, at least not yet." Filius cackled at the look on Luna's face. "Now before we leave I must tell you something else. There was a second letter for you Luna, but all I was told, was it was written by a human. On the letter, it said to not deliver to you until November the 5th at 11:00 am."

Luna took, opened, and then read the note out loud.

 _The second vial must be used tonight. Be strong, be brave, and be fast!_

"Curious." Luna muttered in deep thought. "It must be the second vial from mother's vault…the second memory."

"Be strong and be brave could mean the memory isn't pleasant…but fast?" Harry asked confused.

Luna's eyes seemed to pop out of her head. "Uh Oh!"

* * *

Luna, Filius and Harry entered his quarters, only to see they were too late. The room had been ransacked. Chairs, beds, pillows, cupboards; overturned, upside down, spread around and thrown to the ground.

While Harry grumbled about poor security, Luna raised her hand and called out,

" _Accio Memory Vial."_

.

Nothing happened.

.

" _NO Accio Memory! ACCIO!"_

But still nothing happened.

They were indeed too late.

 **.**

" _NO! NO! NO! NO!"_

Luna's shriek shattered windows as she disappeared. Harry tried in vain to summon the memory vial while the windows repaired themselves, as it was an afterthought.

A Cat Patronus emerged from the fireplace and spoke. "Please Mr. Potter, try and keep Luna from destroying the schools windows. It wasn't nearly as bad this time but half the windows in Hogwarts where momentarily destroyed."

"Disturbing," Filius muttered under his breath.

"Disturbing Filius?" Harry inquired.

"You heard what the Headmistress said, only half the school window's. Last time she did this Hogsmeade was littered in glass. Her powers are weakening. She is indeed becoming a squib again." Filius sighed, "We are running out of time."

" _Be strong, be brave, and be fast!_ " Harry muttered. "Pandora knew this would happen. Why did she have us wait until now to open the letter? How come I feel like we are being manipulated?"

Filius chuckled humorlessly. "Because with all respect to Pandora, we _are_ being manipulated."

* * *

Luna was lying on her back and looking at the clouds, when she felt him land beside her. He dismounted his broom and preceded to lay down beside her. Neither spoke as they watched the many different clouds from atop the astronomy tower.

"I hope they never fix this tower, I like it the way it is." Luna whispered.

"The Muggles have a saying; if it ain't broke, don't fix it." Harry mused causing Luna to giggle.

"I find myself thinking that, more and more every day." Luna hummed before she frowned. "Mother could have prevented this. She knew the memory would be stolen. Why did she not stop it? I can't help but feel betrayed."

"Sometimes if you care for someone you have to trust them. I didn't believe in the Nargles Luna. To an extent I still have my doubts. The point is, I trust you Luna. If you say they're real then I believe you." Harry said in deep thought. "Luna, do you trust your mother."

Luna nodded. "I trust her, I just hope she knew what she was doing."

"I sure hope she did. I wonder who stole her memory." Harry wondered.

They continued in their peaceful silence before it was interrupted by a humming. Believe it or not the humming was not coming from Luna…but Harry.

"Never thought I'd see the day you started humming," Luna giggled, causing Harry to blush.

"It's just a song the Dursley's sang. I wasn't allowed to join in, but every year, on this day, they would gather together outside and sing this song." Harry reminisced.

"How does it go?" Luna asked.

Harry softly sang the old song as the ringing of the Castle Bells signaled the arrival of noon.

 _Remember, remember!  
The fifth of November,  
The Gunpowder treason and plot;  
I know of no reason  
Why the Gunpowder treason  
Should ever be forgot!_

 _Guy Fawkes and his companions  
Did the scheme contrive,  
To blow the King and Parliament  
All up alive._

Suddenly the tower shook as they heard the sound of gunpowder and fire, clashing with stone. The putrid smell of smoke suffocated them, while the sight of the black fumes quickly blocked out their view of the sun. Another explosion ruptured the tower as the only two occupants held onto each other for dear life. The Tower slowly began to topple and fall with Harry and Luna still on it. Harry reached out for his broom only to watch it become consumed by fire and burnt to a crisp.

"Take my hand Harry!" Luna screamed as the two began to slide off the collapsing tower. Harry grabbed her hand and Luna lifted them both into the air. They were not even twenty feet from where they were when a third explosion completely desolated the top of the tower and shot debris at the two souls. One brick smacked into Luna's head, knocking her unconscious. They were now falling to certain death.

"LUNA!" Harry shouted as he held onto her and pulled out his wand. "Aresto Momentum!"

The two began to fall much slower, but this did not change the fact that they were just under the collapsing tower. As one large piece of the tower was heading straight for them, Harry raised his wand and yelled. "Bombarda!"

The piece shattered into small debris but one brick smashed into Harry's face shattering his nose. Harry looked down and saw the ground approach them. Harry knew they would survive the fall, however it would still kill them. With Luna unconscious and the inevitable injury Harry would receive from the violent landing, they would be unable to move as the tower collapsed on them.

Harry never felt more helpless as he tried to wake Luna, he realized her life was in his hands...

Harry didn't know why he did it, but for reason's unknown he did. Harry raised his wand and yelled the first spell that came to his mind.

" _ **Imaginatio Potestatem"**_

Suddenly it all stopped. The tower, the falling, it all just…stopped. Harry blinked in surprise, and the tower continued its fall. Just as a wall was about to strike them, Harry flew to the left on instinct. Harry was shocked, did he just fly?

Harry tried it again using his experiences on broom sticks. It worked! Harry was flying away from the tower with Luna in his arms. HARRY WAS FLYING! HE COULD FLY!

At lightning speed, he put enough distance between themselves and the castle. The tower hit the ground with a deafening sound of destruction. Debris was sent flying into the Forbidden forest, which was set ablaze.

Immediately students, teachers and Aurors exited the school in shock while Harry quickly landed and started to revive Luna. Centaur's fled the Forest as the Aurors tried to put out the flames. Even the Giant Squid in the Lake, started shooting out water into the Forest.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS ATROCITY!?" The Centaur Bane yelled.

"It was the squib!" One student yelled, which only ignited loud shouts and heated arguments throughout the students.

"SILENCE!" Bane yelled as Luna slowly woke from her slumber.

"Ouch, where am I? OH!" Luna gasped as she saw the Forest and the Castle in flames.

"Luna Lovegood, did you commit this atrocity." Bane asked calmly.

"Of c…course n…not!" Luna stuttered.

"She speaks the truth, and as Centaur friend, she knows that lying is punished by death." Bane spoke to the crowd. "Besides it is clear that the device that destroyed the tower, was Muggle made."

As everyone burst into commotion. Luna and Harry's eyes met with the Minister's. Harry whispered to Luna, "This was planned, the ministry is up to something. Someone _is_ pushing Royal to use extreme methods to achieve their goal. I know Kingsley, this isn't his style."

A realization appeared in Luna's eyes. "Mother knew we would be on the tower! Why?"

Harry thought back as he spoke under his breath. "Because she knew we would survive, and because she knew I would have to cast the spell."

Luna's eyes widened further. "You mean you used THAT SPELL! WHAT DID IT DO?!"

Harry grinned a wicked grin. "I learned how to fly! I can fly now, and it sure beats broomsticks."


	20. The Politician

**Chapter 20: The Politician**

* * *

 **Hogwarts hit by Muggle Missile!**

 _Yesterday Morning, on the 5th of November, a Muggle weapon known as a missile, hit and destroyed the Hogwarts Astronomy Tower. There have been no reported casualty's, however the cost in damages are staggering._

 _When we spoke to the Minister he had this to say._

" _Our Aurors have found evidence the Muggle weapon was indeed a missile. The weapon was not intentionally aimed at Hogwarts. Since the castle is under a powerful 'Notice Me Not Charm,' Muggles would not have realized they were testing their weapon in a populated area. There has been no break in the Statute of Secrecy, however I will be holding a conference at Hogwarts to discuss the issue further._

" _We live in dangerous time. Muggles are getting more powerful and dangerous. We cannot interfere with them, however we cannot simply ignore the problem. It is time the Wizarding world understands what we are up against."_

* * *

"I don't like the sound of this" Harry sighed as he handed the Daily Prophet back to Luna.

"A Missile? There was more than one explosion! It was bombs!" Luna shouted, getting looks from around the great hall.

"Luna, most of them don't even know what a bomb is, let alone a missile," Harry groaned. "The Muggleborns are outnumbered. Whatever the Minister's going to say..."

Harry was interrupted by the sound of applause as the Minister stepped into the Great Hall. He was followed by reporters, Aurors and other Ministry officials. The parents of many students were already in the great hall, making sure their kids where safe, and of course to hear the Minister's speech.

The Minister stood up on the Podium to face the sea of faces. He raised his wand to his throat as his voice echoed throughout the room. "Ladies and Gentleman, Witches and Wizards, Fellow Britishmen, Good Morning."

Shacklebolt was applauded as he continued. "It has been six months since the war has ended. Instead of being weak and divided, THE UNITED KINGDOM HAS NEVER BEEN STRONGER!"

After more cheers the Minister spoke. "The castle has been rebuilt, the Ministry cleaned out You-Know-Who's supporters, and has become a democracy, with the Wizengamot becoming more like the Muggle's Parliament. I cannot take the credit for I could not have done it without the Wizards and Witches of England. You assigned me to fix things but it was you who did my job. I owe you, I applaud and bow to you, my countryman."

As Royal bowed, the room erupted in applause. When he spoke again his voice was more solemn. "The Castle has been rebuilt but already is in ruins again…this time by accident. Once again we will rebuild but how many more times must we rebuild our school.

"I have been met with nothing but resistance since placing Aurors at Hogwarts. Yet without them, this school would have burned to the ground! This is a place for children, not destruction. We cannot tolerate this any further. How many more children must we lose to ignorance? The Dark Lord's followers were ignorant of the Muggles, so are we."

Kingsley paused before he whispered above the crowd. "For years the Ministry has kept you all in the dark, but no more. I am the Minister now, and I am a Minister appointed by the people, for the people. I did not run for the office, the people demanded and I succumbed to their demands. I carry this burden for you. So now I must be the bearer of bad news."

Confusion spread across the crowd as the Minister waved his wand, showing an image. "This is a Bomb. It is a Muggle made device that can destroy buildings and kill hundreds."

The crowd gasped as the Minister changed the image. "This is a Missile. A bomb that can travel great distances to hit a target. A Missile can miss its target and hit another, like Hogwarts. The Muggles have no idea what they did nor will they ever find out. Luckily no one was killed."

"How did the Missile get through Hogwarts wards?" Luna shouted over the crowd but the Minister ignored her and showed the next image.

"My fellow Englishmen, This is an atom bomb. This bomb has incredible power. During the Global Wizarding War, Muggles dropped two atom bombs and each bomb destroyed a city. They destroyed both Muggle cities, wiping them off the face of the earth. I don't mean wizard cities either, which has a couple thousand people. I'm talking over a hundred thousand."

"This bomb was the most powerful ever used in war, but now Muggles have bombs even more powerful. They have thousands of these bombs. The dark truth is that Muggles have become more powerful then we can ever hope to achieve. The Muggles have the power to destroy us all."

The crowd burst into panic, causing the Headmistress to cast a silencing spell on the room. It took over five minutes before the crowd calmed enough for her to lift the spell.

"Thank you Minerva," Kingsley said calmly before continuing. "Unlike most Ministers, I am not a Politician. I am an Auror, a soldier. It is my duty to protect my fellow people. YOU ARE SAFE!"

"It is the future that I fear. More and more Muggleborn are pushing for us to reconnect with the Muggle people. I believe we must separate from them further. We cannot fight them, we cannot stop them. We cannot help them. We cannot save them from themselves

We must certainly not give them magic." The Minister scoffed. "Even if such lunacy was possible it would result in our destruction. Muggles are scared, superstitious people who burned us at the stake. They chased us with fire and pitchforks. Many of our kind died horrible deaths at their hands."

"Muggles are still cruel. They are destroying the earth. They fight wars over their religions. They kill those they do not understand. A few hundred years ago, Muggles enslaved each other. Many are still mistreated for no other reason than the colour of their skin. My colour to be precise. These are the people we trust with magic? With our existence?"

"It's not like wizards are anything like that Royal! It's not like we just fought a war against wizards who killed over supposed blood statutes!" Luna again yelled, and was again ignored.

"Of course not all Muggles are bad," Kingsley stated. "In fact most are wonderful, ordinary people like you. They're our fellow countryman. Many of the students here are the children of Muggles. Your current Headmistress had a Muggle father. The late, great Albus Dumbledore had a Muggle mother. However, some Muggles are evil. Some Muggle-born and Muggle-raised grow up in abusive homes. Many of their parents fear our magic. Some even react violently to their magical children. In order to protect those children and in order to further enforce our statutes of secrecy, I am putting forth the Muggle Relations Act."

"Muggles with Muggle born children will be observed to see if they are deserving parents of our children. I am confident most are. Once they are deemed worthy we tell the parent about our world and the child's part in it. The child should not learn until they are of the age of ten, since we know how kids talk."

The Minister grinned as the audience chuckled. "However, for parents who are deemed unworthy…They shall be Obliviated and their children raised in our world, by our kind. If the parent has done anything criminal, then they will be charged accordingly."

Audience erupted in more pandemonium with many for and against the new policy. This time it was the Minister who regained the attention of the people. "SILENCE! Are you not Englishmen? This is a democracy, we debate. We do not act like bloody savages."

As the audience was silenced the Minister chuckled. "Told you I wasn't a Politician." The mob laughed while the Minster turned his back to the audience in deep thought. He needed to sway the crowd, but he did have an ace up his sleeve.

"Something bad is going to happen." Luna whispered to Harry who nodded. "Royal knows it too."

Kingsley turned around and for the briefest moment, he met Harry's eye with sympathy. Then he spoke, "To show you why this law is so important, I am going to tell you an example of a Muggle raised child who could have benefited from this law. He was raised in a town called Little Winging…"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Harry shouted as he rose from his seat. He succeeded in getting the Minister's attention, along with the entire great hall.

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter, I really am, but it's for the best." Kingsley answered.

"IT'S NONE OF THEIR GOD DAM BUSINESS!" Harry yelled as he stormed up to the Minister. The Aurors raised their wands at Harry, only for Kingsley to order them lowered. Kingsley cast a quick Muffliato Charm before speaking to Harry.

"You want this law passed or not Potter. I can stop children from being harmed." Kingsley whispered sharply.

"But where does it end, Royal? You push this fear of Muggles on wizards and they will demand that all Muggleborns be raised by Wizards." Harry argued.

"Then so be it." Kingsley snarled. "I have no problem with Muggles, but if they were to discover our secret, they would panic and kill us all. We belong separated from them Potter. Now excuse me, I have a speech to finish, or maybe you would like to tell them about your family life. It would be better coming from you."

Harry was shocked at the Minister's words. "Kingsley, we fought together. You were my friend. If that meant anything to you then please don't tell them," Harry begged.

Kingsley sighed, his eyes tired and weary, "If you knew me better, you would be no friend of mine."

Shacklebolt quickly removed his privacy spell and turned, facing the crowd. "If you want to know what Muggles are capable of one should look no farther than your savior Harry Potter. He was raised by relatives who starved him, worked him like a slave, beat him, and for the first eleven years of his life, he lived in a cupboard under the stairs…"

That was as far as he got before The Minister was floored by a right hand. The room was frozen in shock as they saw a livid Harry Potter scream at Kingsley, as Filius and Luna held him back from delivering more blows...

"YOU BASTARD! YOU BASTARD!"

The Great hall was completely consumed by chaos. The Aurors snapped back from their shock and sent over twenty stunners at Harry. Luna quickly raised her hand and deflected the spells back at the Aurors. Kingsley rose with his wand, only for Filius to blast him back with a powerful spell.

Filius and Harry fled the Great hall. "Harry you stupid, stupid boy. You just punched the Minister of magic in the bloody face...what was it like?"

"You just hit him with a blasting curse, you tell me." Harry countered.

Filius laughed "Like dueling, I'm alive again."

Luna ran up to meet them in a panic. "The students! They have all gone mad!"

They returned to the Great hall and saw the students where rioting. Chairs and tables where overturned, while swollen faces and bloody nose filled the room. Hermione was standing horrified in the corner, while Ron was among the rioters, poorly fighting three Slytherin students. All the tension and anger from the last few weeks had erupted.

"Why are you fighting?" Luna hummed sadly, her voice filling the great hall.

They all stopped and looked up her. Luna just shook her head. "It's people like you who make me Loony. I don't want to hurt anybody, but you people can't help yourselves. Why do you fight? Is it because he is a Mudblood? Or she a Pureblood? Is it because you are in different houses? Your houses mean nothing, you are fighting for nothing."

"You think your houses are your families? What kinds of family steals, bullies and excludes members for being different. Ravenclaw has been a very poor family to me. I once had a family but then I lost it. I turned to you for help and you turned against me. I only wanted a friend and you just laughed at me."

Everyone watched in shock as Luna started to shake with emotion. Harry tried to calm her but years of torment was fueling her anger. Every insult, every lonely day, and every stolen possession she cherished.

"You know, I think I hate you. You cheer me because I saved you, but you don't really care about me, the words I say, or anything at all. I don't want you. I don't need you anymore. I have a family now. I have a family that loves me and that is all you ever need. Magic is worthless if you live alone. I should know, I've been alone with magic and I've been a squib with a family. I'd choose family every time."

"ENOUGH!" Kingsley's cry echoed through the great hall. "Everyone, return to your rooms. You three shall not leave them until I return. GO NOW!"

* * *

Harry sat in silence in his room while Luna held him close. She was all that was keeping him from hunting down the Minister himself.

"He was my friend Luna, he betrayed me." Harry's voice caught. "I even trusted him with your life Luna, you mean too much to me. But I trusted him with my life. He spit it out for the world to see and for what."

"A reaction," Luna hummed calmly. "You where an opposition to his law so he wanted you to look bad."

"He got more than he bargained for." Filius muttered under his breath as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"This is only the beginning." Harry said morbidly. "What happened with the Astronomy tower was to put the fear of Muggles into wizards. Kingsley feels he is doing right…but he said something interesting."

Filius opened his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"He told me if I knew him better, I would not be his friend." Harry answered in deep thought.

Luna had a thoughtful look to her eyes. "Most curious, what is Royal hiding?"

Filius looked at Luna with tired eyes before he silently left the room.

* * *

Back at the Ministry, the Minister forced the door open to the Head Unspeakable's office.

"Hello Minister, how did your speech go today?" A woman's voice asked.

"You know damn well how it went. Harry Potter struck me, The Minister of Magic. If I arrest him I arrest the savior of the Wizarding world. If I don't, then I appear weak. I knew he would react badly but I did not expect him to have the gall!"

"I don't need him arrested. I need him detained for questioning, him and the freak." The woman replied. "As I recall the squib reflected a bunch of stunners back at the Aurors. Not to mention the Halfbreed attacked you as well. He knows too much so I think he should be silenced."

The Minister scoffed. "Easier said than done. Half breed or not, Filius is one of the greatest duelist there ever was. He will not go quietly."

"That is not my problem Minister. This is your mess, not mine." She muttered.

"You're the reason for this in the first place." Kingsley snapped back.

"But you failed to clean it up like I told you to and now we are facing the consequences." The woman whispered harshly. "Now go back and finish the job, and don't forget to bring the guards to seize that freak."

Kingsley froze "What if they kill her, or worse?"

"Unfortunate for us, but it's better than her getting away now." The woman said calmly.

Kingsley grimaced as he turned to leave the room. He stopped at the door only to say, "You know what, you really are the Devil."


	21. Home

**Chapter 21: Home**

* * *

The problem wasn't what was going to happen, but waiting for it to happen. They knew of course what would happen, but it only made the wait worse.

Harry and Luna sat in the Headmistress' office while McGonagall waited impatiently for a certain Charms Professor. Eventually the doors burst open to reveal the small Wizard filling the room with his powerful presence. "Minerva, it has been a privilege working for this institution, but I am afraid I must resign from my post. Now unless you have any other business…"

"As a matter of fact I do Filius. SIT DOWN!" The Headmistress ordered, Filius ran to his seat like a little puppy.

"So I assume I have been fired," Harry said without care.

"Of course you have been fired. You punched the MINISTER OF MAGIC!" McGonagall Exclaimed.

"Not one of my better moments," Harry admitted.

"I respectively disagree," Filius chuckled.

"Nevertheless Filius, these actions have consequences. You three have been banned from Hogwarts property. I will give the three of you until supper to pack…"

"Three of us? You mean Luna too?" Harry interrupted.

"She assaulted Ministry officials…"

"If I didn't those stunners would have killed Harry. Remember what five did to you?" Luna whispered coldly.

"I am an old woman."

"Yes Harry is younger, but twenty stunners would have killed him. What if I get my magic back? Are you expelling me for saving the man I love?"

"YES I AM!" McGonagall shouted, "You don't make the rules Luna. We must accept that there are things we cannot change, and your actions have consequences."

"This is about my work isn't it? Do you simply disagree with it or are you working with the Minister." Luna uttered darkly.

McGonagall sighed, "I am not working with the Minister. He is my friend and I support some of his decisions and disagree with others. Today I disagreed strongly, but what followed was far worse."

"Worse than treachery?" growled Harry.

"YES!"

"Halting her research won't stop her from achieving her goals Minerva." Filius whispered quietly. "I would have thought you of all people, would appreciate her work."

"I appreciate her work greatly Filius. As a Halfblood, bringing Muggles and Wizards together would be a dream come true. My Witch Mother gave up her magic for her family. She never regretted her choice, but I still see the pain in her eyes when I got my Hogwarts letter." Minerva adjusted her glasses. "I'm sorry, I may be the Headmistress, but I must follow the rules."

"I go where Harry goes. Nothing changes for me. I just wanted to know why." Luna whispered before rising to leave with the two wizards.

"The curse lives on then, another defense teacher down," Harry sighed sadly. "Hogwarts has been my home for eight long years."

"Hogwarts will always be your home Harry."

Harry looked up to see the smiling face of Albus Dumbledore hanging from the wall. "Harry, Hogwarts is not just the castle in which we currently reside. It is not just a place of learning, nor is it just a place we prepare for the future. Hogwarts is a place where we find ourselves, and where we find each other. Hogwarts is the friends you make, the friends you keep, the love you win, and the love you lose. Hogwarts is in your heart."

"Hogwarts shall always be with you as long as you hold on to the Memories. The girl beside you is your Hogwarts. Stand together and I promise you both will always have a home."

Harry nodded solemnly while he held Luna's hand in a tight but loving grip. "I will sir. Good bye Albus."

As they were about to leave, Albus called out. "Filius, thank you for all you have done, for this school, for these two, and for both of your races. We all owe you a dept."

Filius bowed "It is you who I owe a debt to. Thank you Albus, for making my retirement more eventful than the rest of my life put together. I shall see you when my wand is laid to rest, goodbye."

And with that, the three left the room, leaving only the Headmistress and Dumbledore's portrait. "Did I do the right thing, Albus?"

Albus sighed. "There is a difference between what is right and what is easy."

"What would happen Albus, if they do succeed?"

The portrait pondered. "I am not certain. As the Muggles say, they are heading into uncharted territory."

"Should we stop them?" Minerva asked nervously

"No, I would rather see how this plays out. For nothing easy is found in uncharted territory. It is in the unknown that discovery's are made."

* * *

Luna was sitting by the lake with Harry, neither breaking the serene silence. In a matter of hours, they would be far from here. They memorized the water that did not dribble, the trees of the forbidden forest that did not fall, the Quidditch pitch enjoyed by all, even the castle and its great hall.

They were leaving Hogwarts…maybe forever.

"I remember how happy I was when I first came here. I had recently lost mom, and I was looking for a new home. I was so scared that I wouldn't be accepted, like I had always been as a squib. I was right. I was so lost, so lonely. I hated it here and I begged my father to let me go home. He refused and I was stuck in this glorious prison."

"Then you and your friends accepted me, for me. I made friends, I found love, I fought here, suffered here, I persevered here. Hogwarts is my home! Somewhere along the way, I fell in love with this place. Now I have to leave." Luna sighed

"Hogwarts has always been my home. After everything that happened with the Dursley's, Hogwarts became the only home I've ever known." Harry whispered. "But Dumbledore's right, it's not about where we are, but who we are with. We will get through this together Luna. We will finish this, one way or another."

Luna hummed sadly, "If it weren't for me then you would still be able to teach here. My dream has crushed your dream."

Harry shook his head, "OK First, I'm the one who punched the Minister of Magic. This is my fault and I regret it. I just felt so…violated. I had given him my loyalty and trust, when he broke it….I just lost it."

"Second, I have no regrets about you Luna." Harry stated as he tried to flatten his hair. "It hasn't been the same being back here. So many memories, so many deaths. I thought things would go back to the way things were, but I'm not the same anymore.

"I like the danger, I like the thrill, I love being different. All I ever wanted was to be 'just Harry.' I'm not though, not anymore. I want to do something big, not because of a prophecy but because it's something I want. I want to fight for something worth fighting for."

Harry took Luna's hand and looked into her silver eyes. "You are worth fighting for, and your work is worth fighting for. After the war I lost my life's purpose. I found it again in you Luna."

Luna gently kissed him before they shared a hug. "You still love me don't you?"

"Of course Luna, why would you ask?" Harry replied as she let go of him.

Luna kicked off her shoes and started walking in the lake. In her ethereal peace she looked at her reflection. "I no longer recognize the face in the water. I have changed so much these past few months, I don't know who I am anymore. I'm not the person you befriended anymore. I'm not the person you kissed on top of the Astronomy tower. I'm changing every day, I don't want our feelings to ever change though."

Harry followed her into the shallow water and held her. "I know you're changing Luna, so am I. We all change. I love the things you say, the things you do, the way you look. That's not why I love you Luna. I fell in love with your soul and spirit. That is something that will never change."

Luna smile genuinely. "Who am I Harry?"

Harry grinned, "You're the one I love, and you are Luna Lovegood."

"Yes but who is Luna Lovegood?"

"A riddle I hope I never solve." Harry uttered under his breath as he kissed her with passion.

Luna leaned into Harry as he whispered in her ear "You want to dance."

Luna giggled, "I don't think you'd be very good at my dancing, it's all stuff my dad learned on his travels."

"No I mean slow dance."

Luna's eyes widened. "I don't know how it seems so..." she didn't finish her sentence. The idea was so intimate. She was terrified of the word.

"Do you trust me?"

Luna nodded as Harry slowly led them knee deep into the lake. Luna leaned her head against Harry's chest and put her arms around his neck. While Harry wrapped his hands around Luna's waste and leaned his head against the top of hers.

It was so simple. They barely moved, but this simple action shut off the world. They forgot all about their worries, fears, pain, their past and their future. The madness in Luna's head was gone. In that moment, all she knew was Harry, and her Love for him.

"Never let me go." Luna whispered her voice quivering with emotion.

Harry whispered back. "Never Luna."

"Good." Luna hummed before diving into the water, taking Harry with her. When Harry surfaced, it was to the sound of her melodic laughter.

* * *

How many more times did he have to feel like this? To feel the knife pierce his heart. His unbreakable vow was breaking his back. So many secrets that he could not tell. He wanted to shout, he wanted to scream. The anger and hatred he had to hide. It made him feel sick.

The half goblin stumbled into his trophy room and beheld the hundreds of wands he had won over the years. His greatest accomplishments, his great victory's, his humbling defeats, his pride, his glory…meant nothing to him now. They had lost their meaning the moment Pandora died. Instead of feeling pride, he felt empty and hollow.

Filius picked up one of the wands and held it between his fingers. 'It was just a piece of wood, so he snapped the twig in two. He snapped another, then another. Filius pulled out his own wand and screamed. He smashed wands against the walls, he set them on fire, he destroyed them all…but one.

Filius dropped to his knees as he picked up the wand from the floor. He cried in agony…It was Pandora's wand.

"Pandora, please help me. Please forgive me, I tried, I swear I tried. I can't let it happen again." He cried out.

"Let what happen again"

Filius jumped as he saw Luna standing in the middle of the room. He then realized too late who was behind her..

"Avada Kedavra"

Filius screamed as Luna fell limp to the ground. The killer seemed to vanish as Filius held Luna's body in his arms. Her unseeing eyes staring into his.

"Merlin Forgive me!" Filius cried out in unimaginable pain.

"NO!"

Filius looked up to see Pandora standing before him. "You failed my daughter. She is dead because of you!"

Filius shook his head as Pandora screamed out "My daughter is dead because of you! I am dead because of you!"

"No Please! Morgana have mercy! I tried, I swear I tried but I could not break the vow."

"LOOK AT ME!"

Filius found himself holding not Luna's but Pandora's body. It was Luna who was crying over her. "Why won't she wake? Wake up Mom! PLEASE WAKE UP!

* * *

 **WAKE UP!"**

Filius awoke abruptly and fell out of his tall chair. He saw Pandora's wand was still in his hand.

"Never thought I'd see the great Sir Flitwick having a nightmare." Ragnok's head teased through the fire place.

"What in Merlin's real name do you want?" Filius grumbled.

"I want to know what happened just now with the Minister of…"

Filius tuned Ragnok out as his eyes remained fix upon Pandora's wand. She had left it to him in her will with the condition that he looked after her daughter when she went to Hogwarts. In that moment, he knew what he had to do.

"Sir. Flitwick? FILIUS! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"Shut up Ragnok you waste of Goblin skin, I'm thinking." Filius scolded the insulted Goblin. "I'm going to Gringotts Immediately. I must be back in five minutes so have a time turner there so I can perform my duties."

Ragnok gaped at the half goblin "Time turners are illegal for us Goblins…"

"I don't give a Flying Gragendrook." Filius cursed in Gobbledygook. "I have used them long enough to know you Goblins follow laws like a Cornish Pixie follows Fairies."

Ragnok disappeared from sight as Filius quickly enter his now destroyed trophy room. Filius punched a hole through the drywall and took out his most precious of wands. It was pure gold and had the words _"True Goblin"_ engraved on it. It was the first wand Filius ever owned. He had won it after becoming a champion of dueling, both among Wizards and Goblins. No other Goblin or half Goblin had owned a wand since the failed revolution of 1812. It was more than a wand to Filius, it was his freedom, his equality. His right of conquest that should have been a right of birth.

"I AM A GOBLIN!" Filius snarled as his wand took him to Gringotts.

* * *

"Hermione you're crushing me." Harry croaked has she gave him a tearful hug.

Hermione let go as Ron shook his hand, "Hogwarts won't be the same without you."

Harry chuckled "I was the first DADA professor, do not try and kill me."

Ron shook his head. "You punched the Minister in a room full of Aurors Harry. If that's not attempted murder..."

"I guess some things never change." Harry laughed punching Ron in the arm.

"But we will." Hermione's head lowered. "We're drifting apart and not just with you leaving. You're spending more time with Luna, Ron and I are spending more time together, it's…"

"It's not the fabled Golden Trio anymore," Luna whispered as she finished packing her belongings.

Harry felt like he had been kicked in the gut. Was it true, were they drifting apart…

No

"No Hermione, the "Golden Trio" maybe breaking apart," Harry paused to hold back his tears. "But we are more than that. We are a family. We might not see each other as much, but we will never drift apart. I love you both too much to let that happen."

"I love you both too," Hermione cried while Ron slowly nodded his head with a sniff.

"Are you crying Ron?" Luna asked, clearly amused.

"No…" Ron replied hoarsely. "…something in my eye."

"Must be Wrackspurts." Luna hummed causing the trio to start laughing.

"We love you too Luna" Hermione chuckled as she pulled Luna into a group hug.

"Thank you," She replied sincerely. "You're the best friends I could have ever asked for. I will miss you too."

As they separated Luna looked at the clock. "Time to go."

The four flooed for the final time into Harry's now baron office. Harry led the way into his former classroom to be greeted by his seventh year students. They all stood from their desks and raised their wands in the air. "To General Potter, the best teacher we ever had. We salute you."

Harry smiled before he went into general mode. "SOLDEIRS! STAND STRAIGHT!"

The class room obeyed as Harry spoke. "I may not have made it to the end of a single term but I hope I was able to teach you well. You were more than my students. You are my friends, my comrades, my fellow soldiers of Dumbledore's army. Now I must leave, but I hope you continue on with Pandora's army. Make the Ministry pay for ever stepping their oversized feet into our home."

"War may very well be coming." Harry continued over the cheers. "I don't know what the future holds. I am not a seer. I do know this…you have a choice. You can fight for change, fight for tradition, or you can follow your heart. I was forced to fight my war, but you have free will. If things get bad you don't have to help me or Luna. You can live your life safely. It is so easy to lose sight of the things that matter in the thick of battle and blood has been shed. It is better to not fight at all, but sometimes something is too important to not fight for. In the end it comes down to love. Love is the only thing worth fighting for. Fight for hate and you will lose."

"Hogwarts has been my home for eight long years, but it is students who make Hogwarts what it is. I will miss every single one of you. Thank you for making this place feel like home. It...Feels strange leaving home but…" Harry looked to the girl by his side and held her hand. "…I'm not leaving home, not really."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." The self-proclaimed Goblin shouted as he entered the classroom.

"Filius, any final words for the class." Harry asked dramatically.

Filius gave an over the top smirk. "A great Wizard once said 'Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!' I think these are words we can all live by. Any last words, Luna."

"Goodbye." Luna hummed.

"That's it? Filius moaned.

 _Ha How about this for last words._

You are all mindless, stupid.

 _Pigs with smelly breath_

Your followers are blind

 **Too much Humdingers on the mind HA!**

"Ok that's much better, thank you Nargles." Filius laughed.

"I really hate those Nargles." Luna moaned.

 _ **You hate us now but just you wait**_

 _ **Very soon you will decide our fate.**_

 _ **Now choose wisely before it's too late.**_

 _ **We may annoy, but believe us, we're great!**_

The room was silent from the Nargles message. It was broken by Filius, "Well that was most interesting."

"Yes it was" Harry said before getting a good look at the small Wizard. "Filius, are you ok? You seem tired."

Filius smiled mischievously, "Let's just say it's been a long day."

With nothing left to say, the three led the way. The group following them grew bigger and bigger as the three famous exiles where leaving Hogwarts forever. They memorized every corridor, every twist, every turn, every door, every statue, and every portrait they would never see again.

Too soon the group made it to entrance hall, which held the entire castle population. They were here to witness their final steps in Hogwarts. Hundreds of eyes met Luna's as she felt a sadness come over her.

"I'm going to miss this place," Luna whispered.

"I'm not," Filius countered. "I'm not leaving…without a fight."

The other two stared at Filius stunned. "What do you mean?"

The sadness Luna felt grew stronger as she realized it was not an internal but external feeling. Then she felt it...

 **Cold**

 **Unnatural, Unholy Cold**

She looked to see Harry and Filius already had their wands out. "Harry what's going on?" Luna asked, already knowing the answer.

The great doors burst open as they were greeted by hundreds of Dementors and Aurors. Leading the invaders was the Minister of Magic himself.

"Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, and Filius Flitwick, You are under arrest for assaulting the Minister of Magic and Ministry officials. Come quietly and we will go easy on you."

"Goblins don't go quietly Royal, They go screaming!" Filius growled viciously.

"I assumed as much." Kingsley muttered before turning to Harry and Luna. "You two don't have to fight, you are wanted for questioning, if you corporate you won't even serve time in Azkaban."

"I doubt we will be going to Azkaban anyway, right Kingsley Shacklebolt. This is about Luna isn't it? We go with you to the Ministry and Luna won't leave. WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" Harry shouted raising his wand to Kingsley.

The Minister just grinned smugly. "No harm will come to the Squib if she comes quietly. You might need to help her though… she seems to be having trouble."

On cue, Luna dropped to the ground and began to shake. Harry immediately was by her side trying to find out what was wrong. Kingsley raised his wand and the Dementors drifted towards her. Harry held onto Luna tightly as her spasms worsened…

 **Then the screaming began…**


	22. Anarchiam, Aναρχία, Anarhie!

**Chapter 22: Anarchiam, Aναρχία, Anarhie!**

* * *

…She didn't know where she was at first, except it was dark and wet. She slowly clawed at the stone floor as she tried to rise to her feet. It was cold.

 _So cold…_

She could hear the whimpering of another poor soul nearby. He sounded like an old man. He was pleading for mercy…begging for death…but it never came.

She rose to her feet and found the poor man lying feebly on the ground. She bent over to help him like she always did. As always it was futile, she could not help him escape. They were both trapped in this living hell.

She could hear Witch's psychotic screams before the door opens. She does not try and escape, she hides in the corner farthest from the door. It matters little, it is her name that is called.

 _"LOONEY, LOONEY, LITTLE LYING LOONEY!"_

Luna slowly approaches the Witch that calls her. "I'm sorry Miss Bellatrix, but I have never lied."

The sadist struck Luna hard, sending her to the floor. "Don't lie to me little girl, I don't like liars. You told me you were a pure blood, You lied, MUGGLE!.

Luna tried to run, but Bellatrix struck her with a body bind curse, again Luna fell to the hard floor. "Rookwood gave me some interesting news. He told me you were born a Squib, yet you can do magic. You are the proof the Dark Lord needs. You filthy Mudbloods are stealing magic from Wizards and Witches like us."

Bellatrix knelt down beside the paralyzed Luna and grabbed her terrified face. "So tell me _Little Bitty Baby_ , who did you steel this magic from? Was it someone strong? Weak? Is this person alive? Was it your Mother?"

Luna felt the curse lift as she was able to answer. "Never! I never hurt my mother!"

"Then who was it girl? Who did you steal the magic from and how?" Bellatrix screamed.

"My Mother gave it to me! I don't know how!" Luna cried.

Bellatrix grinned viciously. "Well then, if you find out how, then this will be less painful for you."

Luna's eyes widened as the Witch conjured a short but razor sharp knife. "You have lied Luna and lying is wrong. You must not tell lies. I'm going to make sure the world always knows what you are. Now hold still girl."

Luna struggled to get away, but the witch grabbed her by the hair and dragged her across the room. Bellatrix cut off a chunk of Luna's hair and threw it aside. Bellatrix forced Luna back to the ground and stuck the knife in her face. "I wonder what to write first. I know, how about _FREAK!"_

Bellatrix brought the knife to Luna's pure skin…

…and the screaming began.

* * *

Her screams continued as Harry struggled to help the girl he loved. Luna was screaming and convulsing on the floor while the whole room looked on helplessly.

"Filius what's going on?" Harry cried out desperately.

"I'm not sure, I think it's the Dementors but this is beyond their usual affect. What are you doing to her you shit!" Filius screamed at the stunned Minister.

The students and teachers watched on in shock as Luna screamed in her seizure state. Harry and Filius had cast Patronus charms, but they helped very little.

"I don't know?" Kingsley yelled in a panic at the appalled looks from those witnessing the horror. "She said Dementors would weaken her, but she said nothing about this."

"What she? Who has you bought? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Harry shouted at the Minister accusingly. Then it hit him. "The Earth Mother! It's her isn't it?"

Kinsley's face darkened. "What do you know about her?"

The two Wizards were silent as they kept their cards to their chest. But during this poker game, one player made a mistake. He showed one of his cards to the audience. In the eyes of witnesses, by not immediately denying he had been bought, he proved it to be true.

" **Expecto Patronum!"** Ron and Hermione yelled conjuring their own Patronus'.

" **Expecto Patronum!"** The Headmistress cast with a furious gaze at the Minister.

" **Expecto Patronum!"** The Members of DA called out as they did the same.

" **Expecto Patronum!"** Everyone, student and teacher at Hogwarts who could perform the spell had done so. Everyone was now standing between the forces of the Ministry and Luna.

Luna's screaming had stopped and her shaking had subsided as she awoke to see Harry holding her. Her usually musical voice was horse as she whispered. "Bellatrix….it hurt."

Harry instinctively held Luna against him as she sobbed. The rest of Hogwarts could only stare at the girl whom they had loved, hated and tormented over the years. For the first time, they saw her not as a squib, a witch, or a loony. They just saw a girl crying.

It turned out to be the final straw that broke the camel's back. A vicious curse was cast at the Minister, who only just ducked in time. This caused a chain reaction as everyone in the room started throwing curses at the Ministry. The Ministry responded in kind with their own wave of attacks.

Only six months earlier, at the same setting the last war had ended, a new war had begun.

Harry quickly pulled Luna away from the fighting, as the opposing sides charged each other. Filius led the forces as he sent a wave of spells, charms and curses at any Auror in his path. "Charge them! Stomp them! Smash them! We won't stop until we crush them!"

As Harry continued to drag Luna away from the fighting she stopped him. "No Harry, this is our fight. This is my fault, it's my war. I can't leave them."

Harry violently shook his head "I'm not letting you anywhere near those Dementors Luna."

Luna yelled. "It's not your choice Harry, I can't leave them and you can't leave your soldiers."

Harry looked at her worried. "Are you sure Luna?"

"I'm a soldier of DA too Harry, and this isn't my first war." Luna hummed defiantly. "I don't want to hurt anyone, but I won't abandon my friends."

Luna, without waiting for a response, turned and ran towards the fighting. Harry quickly followed and was sending his own wave of curses at the Aurors. As Luna hit a wall of bodies and entered the thick of battle she felt the Dementors around her. This time she was prepared and yelled as loud as she could. "Expecto Patronum!"

A most curious thing happened. Luna did not cast a Patronus…SHE BECAME ONE!

In the middle of the chaos of battle some of the fighting wizards could not help but stare. A shining hare was tackling Aurors and Dementors at lightning speed. Dementors were fleeing in droves as the living Patronus smashed its way through their dark figures. Only after the Dementors had all fled, did Luna return to normal.

Harry had rounded up the members of DA and was coordinating their attacks, as they cursed their way through the Aurors forces. Harry saw Filius lunge through the air, as he sent Aurors flying from a vicious Reducto curse. Harry could not help but laugh as Filius landed on another Aurors head, knocking him out in the process.

"Having fun there Filius?" Harry asked as they stood together among the chaos.

"You have no bloody idea Mr. Potter. Still regret not becoming an Auror?" Filius cackled as he levitated one to the ceiling before casting a sticking charm to keep him there. The Auror was clearly afraid of heights, the state of his robes proved it.

"Nope, can't say I do." Harry laughed as he flat out punched another one in the face.

Harry felt Filius pull him down violently as a cutting curse flew over his head and hit another student. Harry watched in shock as the student, HIS student, dropped dead.

"They did not…" Filius quivered in rage. "They did not just do that…I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

Harry and Filius screamed as they fought their way through the battle. The games were over, this had turned deadly.

Luna also saw the student fall and unleashed a wave of fire that sent Aurors fleeing for their lives. Luna flew over the crowd as she unleashed all the forces of nature down on the Ministry. She was suddenly blindsided by a Dementor that had returned. Luna felt it grab her throat as it tossed her to the ground.

Harry tried to fight his way to reach her, as the Dementor floated down to her. Luna could feel the cold returning, the pain was returning. The Dementor lowered itself onto her, only for a Golden Stag to knock it away.

"Luna are you alright." Harry asked as he helped her up to her feet.

"Not really," Luna answered honestly. "They are killing each other. I have to help them."

Luna looked around and saw nothing but chaos, as any sense of order had long since dissolved. She Bodies lying unconscious on the ground, oh she hoped they were unconscious. Blood was on the golden floor and screams filled the air.

"How did things get so out of hand?" Luna cried. "I just want to help people. It's my fault my friends are dying and I can't help them. I'm not strong enough."

You know what they say

 _Just say the magic words_

 **And your problems go away**

Luna's was startled by the voices in her head as the Nargles continued to speak to her.

Prove that we are real

 _Prove just how loony you are_

 **Just say the magic words Moon Child.**

 _ **SAY THE MAGIC WORDS**_

Luna closed her eyes and screamed the magic words the Nargles so desperately wanted her to say.

 _ **"IMAGINATIO POTESTATEM!"**_

The fighting ceased as they heard Luna's unknown spell. They waited for its effect to take place but nothing seemed to happen. After a good thirty seconds it was the voice of Kingsley that spoke. "See, just the ramblings of a Lunatic. This is what you all fight for."

Then they heard it. It was distant and quiet but it echoed throughout the room.

 _Laughter…a twisted, maniacal, almost musical…laughter._

"Haha you want ramblings of a Lunatic, well you've heard nothing yet!" The voice cackled. Its laughter grew louder as the source drew closer.

"You have no idea what's about to go down baldy Ha" A second voice hacked, taunting the Minister.

"Oh it feels so good to be reality. I think I remember our names." The third voice croaked.

"Yes I am Anarchiam," The first voice crooned.

"I am _Aναρχία_ ," The second voice screeched.

The third voice spoke last "I am _**Anarhie!**_ "

"What are you?" Kingsley yelled.

Their voices now filled the room as they answered the Minister.

 _ **We are the power that awakens in the skies**_

 _ **We are the secrets lying behind her scared eyes**_

 _ **Moon Mother, Moon Child**_

 _ **The Children of the Wise.**_

 _ **Shall awaken the dog from where it lies**_

They appeared above them and Luna could not take her eyes away. They really where most ugly, yet somehow almost pretty. They looked like some deformed mix of fairy and pixie. They had moss green skin and long blue noses. They had large yellow eyes, and an orange horn on their heads. Their teeth where purple and had razor sharp fangs. While their hands held long, silver claws. At only a foot in height, they did not look very intimidating. However, everyone in the room could feel the essence of their power.

The one called Aναρχία hollered at the humans, "In other words we are Nargles and as the Muggles say…YOU GOT HELL TO PAY!"

The Nargles attacked at lightning speed. They levitated Aurors and sent them flying as they cackled with glee. Only after few more seconds did the defenders of Hogwarts snap out of their stunned state to continue the fight.

"Son of a Backerackor," Filius cursed in gobbledygook. "She did it, she actually did it."

Harry was as stunned as everyone else. "I shouldn't be surprised Luna, after everything we've been through...but Merlin."

"I know, but honestly I'm surprised too. They really are most ugly." Luna hummed before remembering where she was. She raised her hand and blocked a vicious curse from hitting her and sent it back at the caster.

"Speak for yourself you ugly bug eyed human HA!" Anarchiam sang with glee.

Kingsley watched in amazement as the Nargles tore through his forces. They did so in the most amusing ways one could think of. Some found their clothes missing while others turned into random animals. Kingsley ran to return to the fighting only to step on a cat's tale and jumped back from its screech. He heard the sickening sound of a frog splatter underneath his feet. Now he was really mad.

"Ha, look Anarhie. I'm juggling! I'm juggling!"

"Yes I see that Anarchiam, but please juggle enemies of the Moon Child, not other kids."

"But it's funny," Anarchiam pouted as he gently put the students down.

"You don't know funny if it punched you in the face." _Aναρχία_ taunted.

"Prove it!" Anarchiam shot back before _Aναρχία_ punched him in the face. "HA"

While the Nargles...did whatever they were doing…Kingsley was cursing everyone in sight. Even a few Aurors where caching his fire.

"Hey Royal you pathetic waste of blood." A voice called from behind him. Kingsley turned to see the half goblin lunge through the air and slap him right across the face.

Filius, barley reaching Kingsley's knees, pointed his wand at the Minister. "Kingsley Shacklebolt! For your crimes, I challenge you to a Wizards duel."

Kingsley shook his head. "Filius have you truly fallen so far. We were friends once, we were in the order. We even dueled Voldemort together."

"If it wasn't for Voldemort, I would have killed you then and there, you waste of life." Filius shouted.

Kingsley shook his head, "Filius what have I done to deserve this hostility!"

"YOU DARE! YOU DARE ASK WHY! YOU KNOW WHY YOU FILTH!" Filius screamed with rage. "REDUCTO"

Kingsley reflected the curse on instinct as it hit the wall beside them, covering the battlefield in debris. "Very well Goblin, you wish to die, then die. BOMBARDO!" Then Filius redirected the curse back at Kingsley who was sent flying from its force.

Filius cackled at the fallen foe. "You have no idea who you are facing Royal. Yes I am a Goblin. I am a champion. I have defeated men half as good as you. I have beaten men twice as good…no thrice as good as you. I admit you are a great duelist Royal. However I am the best. SECTUMSEMPRA!"

Kingsley dodged the curse and quickly sent out his own. In a matter of seconds the two bounced the curse between each other at lightning speed before Filius was smashed against the wall. He gasped as he felt his left arm snap.

Kingsley smirked. "You may be right Flitwick, but you are old and weak. Every duelist knows when to hang it up. Yield and I shall spare you."

Filius looked around and saw the fighting had stopped. Most of the Aurors had been beaten or forced to flee. He looked at Harry and Luna, shaking his head as he slowly arose to his feet. "I shall not yield, I shall not plead for mercy. I AM A GOBLIN!"

Filius tossed his wand at the ceiling causing it to collapse on all the remaining Auror force and Kingsley. The wand shot back into his hand in time to shield the defenders of Hogwarts from getting crushed. Kingsley had shield himself from damage and cast a cutting charm at Filius, removing a chuck of his pointed ear.

Filius raised his wand at the sky as a Lightning bolt struck him. In a display of truly immense power the Half Goblin channeled the raw electricity before sending it at the Minister. Kingsley tried to reflect it back at Filius, but the Goblin continued to harness the lightning. This caused a form of Priori Incantatem to occur between the two duelists.

Filius howled with laughter, "Who's old now you little shit?"

"Who are you calling little Goblin." Kingsley hissed back as he began to crumble under the weight of the Goblin's power.

"If you still think size determines how big or small you are, then you are truly smaller than I Royal." Filius spoke wisely as he went into a trance. The power of the lightning forced Kingsley to his knees. He was starting to feel the lightning burn his wand.

The Minister grinned as he slowly let go of his wand with one hand and reached behind him. Filius looked at him confused before realization dawned. Kingsley tossed his wand away forcing the Goblin's arm to follow. Kingsley reached with his other hand now holding a second wand and brought a curse down at the exposed limb. "DIFFINDO!"

Filius screamed as his hand fell to the floor, still holding his wand. Filius dropped to his knees as the Minister aimed his wand at his foe. Luna started to scream in horror while Harry had to hold her back.

Kingsley glared at Luna. "You can't help him squib. He made this a duel. To interfere would only kill you both." Kingsley turned back to the wounded man before him. "Filius, it is over. You were not quick enough. You have fought well. Now it's time to forfeit."

Filius looked at his hand with disdain before he took his wand from it and stumbled to his feet leaning against the wall. In a harsh whisper he spoke. "No!"

"No?"

"NO!" Filius shouted as he sent a feeble curse at Kingsley, who did not even move as it missed by a mile.

Kingsley rubbed his face. "Filius Flitwick you foolish Goblin. Please don't let your pride destroy you."

"I would suggest the same to you my foe" Filius grunted. "For pride will not destroy me, it shall save me."

"What are you talking about?" Kingsley scoffed.

Filius grinned, "Who are we if not the ones we love. As long as they live and their loved ones live, I am truly immortal."

"You're as mad as Dumbledore!"

"No, I'm as mad as Pandora, my child in spirit." Filius turned to Luna. "As are you dear girl. No matter what happens know that Pandora loves you even in death…as I shall."

"NO FILIUS DON'T!" Luna cried out, tears in her eyes.

"I must child, this is something I must do. Harry look after her for me. I am so proud of both of you. I wish I could see the end of your tale. Do me proud."

Harry nodded as he held Luna close to him. Filius turned to the astonished Minister. "So this is it? You are just going to let me kill you?"

Filius laughed with humor only adding to the Minister's confusion. "No Kingsley, I am going to kill you."

"What?"

Filius face contorted with a mixture of pride and hate. "Goblins don't go quietly Royal, They go screaming! Luna, Harry, Wizards and Witches before me. HEAR MY SCREAM!"

Then Filius screamed the words that killed him even before Kingsley's killing curse hit him. As his body lay lifeless on the ground, his words still echoed in the minds of all who heard him, especially in Luna's…

.

.

.

 **"KINGSLEY SHACKLEBOLT MURDERED PANDORA LOVEGOOD!"**


	23. A True Goblin

**Chapter 23: A True Goblin**

* * *

NO! Please don't leave me! Wake up dad! Don't be dead!" Luna cried over her mentor's body.

Many students were also in tears as they stared at their favorite Professor's body. Sir Filius Flitwick, Hero, Duelist, Champion, Innovator, Teacher, War Hero, Legend of Man and Goblin, was dead.

Luna cared not for these things. Her hero, her mentor, her friend, the man she had loved like a second father was dead. She raised her hand to his face and closed his eyes.

Then the eyes of the room turned away from the body of Filius and glared at the Minister of Magic. He found two wands already aimed at him. One belonging to Harry Potter and the other belonging to Minerva McGonagall.

"Tell me it's not true Kingsley," Minerva whispered. "Tell me it's not true."

Harry could see the sadness in Kingsley's eyes as he looked around him. He closed them and nodded. When his eyes opened, they were hardened and cold. He turned to Minerva and spoke calmly, "If Filius had lied to you, then he would not be dead."

"Why?" Luna cried as she stepped away from Filius' body and faced the Minister. "Why did you kill her? Why is my friend dead? WHY DID YOU KILL MY MOTHER?!"

Luna's anger could be felt as her magic filled the room. Her eyes were red from tears and she held flames in her hands. Kingsley, ignoring the wands aimed at him, took a step towards Luna full of pride. Kingsley Shaklebolt, the Minister of Magic, justified his crime.

" _I did what I was told to do."_

With that statement, Kingsley stood tall. "Before I became Minister of Magic, I was an Auror. It was my job to protect the Witches and Wizards of England. I fought in both Wizard wars, and I fought many dark forces. I have saved you all so many times, it's terrifying. One day I was given the assignment to protect you all from another danger. A Witch was trying to concoct ways to give magic to Muggles. If such a thing were to happen, the Wizarding world would fall."

"I have killed many Wizards and Witches but she was the only one who did not deserve it. But the orders came, so I killed her. I killed that woman without a moment's hesitation. I killed her because it was my duty."

"If you are so proud of this then why the cover up, Royal?" Harry uttered as he pressed his wand into the Ministers neck.

"I broke the damn law, Potter. I was a young Auror who would do anything to make it. So I formed an alliance with the Unspeakables. The actions of the Department of Mysteries are rarely legal, but the Ministry lets them do as they please. That is as long as it doesn't get out to the public. The Goblin may not have ended my life but he ended my future. I'm ruined. I shall be impeached by the end of the week.

"You're damn right." Minerva hissed.

Luna continued to fix the Minister with a hateful gaze. "Something doesn't add up. Who is the Earth Mother?

"There it is again, 'Earth Mother'. A strange but fitting name the prophecy gave her. Yes I know the prophecy. 'The Earth father unwise, with his compromise. With the Earth mother, the devil in disguise. The past shall reprise as another shall demise.' Thank your Headmistress for trusting me with that knowledge." Kingsley chuckled while Minerva fumed.

Kingsley's laughter was cut short as Luna's magic began to constrict around him. "What does it mean? ANSWER ME!"

Kingsley laughed. "I don't know how someone like you can know so much, yet be so ignorant. It speaks for itself girl. The answer is clear to one in touch with reality. You spend your days obsessing with fantasy, while you run from the truth. You act like the world is out to get you, but you're just a scared little girl who can't separate fact from fiction."

"I'd rather be a Loony than a MURDERER ROYAL!" Luna hissed.

"Murderer?" Kingsley roared "I saved your life child. I saved all your lives. Don't you fools get it? If that mad woman had lived, you would all be dead!"

"DON'T CALL MY MOTHER MAD!" Luna shouted at the Minister.

Kingsley scoffed. "She experimented on you girl. She used you as her little creation. Of course she was mad. She was Frankenstein to a Monster and believe me girl, YOU are the Monster!"

"SHUT UP!" Luna screamed as the air rose in temperature.

"You think she loved you. If only you knew the truth girl. You are nothing but a puppet on a string. Even in death she still uses you. None of us have free will, we all have our strings. The trick is to choose who holds them. I chose wisely dear girl and I'm not the only one." Kingsley taunted.

"YOU KILLED MY MOTHER! YOU KILLED MY FRIEND! I HATE YOU!" Luna shrieked.

Kingsley took a step forward as if to dare her. "Then do it, kill me! Fucking bury me! I can't stop you. Use your almighty powers to strike me down almighty Luna. Kill the Wizard who saved your lives. I will not repent. I shall be sacked and thrown in Azkaban anyway. So you might as well take your revenge. Show them all your great power. If you are capable that is."

"I'm more than capable Royal," Luna uttered under her breath.

"Then prove it." Kingsley commanded. "I've said all I'm going to say, and reinforcements will soon be here. I'm not afraid to die."

The room was engulfed in a blinding, burning light. The light forced Kingsley to his knees as he struggled to breathe under its force. Luna was shaking as she closed her tear stained eyes. As quickly as it came, the light left the room, leaving the Minister gasping for air.

"You should be afraid," Luna hummed sadly, her eyes remaining closed. "My mother is not here with me, but I know I will see her again. She is just on the other side of the veil. Who will you find beyond the veil Royal?"

Kingsley shook his head. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You will, someday," Luna spoke. "The day you go beyond the veil, you will understand, but that day is not today."

Luna slowly walked away from Kingsley and knelt by the body of her mentor. Without sparing him a single glance, she whispered under her breath. " _Get out._ "

Kingsley could not hide his confusion. "What?"

The gates of Hogwarts burst open and a darkness fell over the hall as Luna screamed. **"GET OUT!"**

The Minister did not need to be told thrice as he ran as fast as he could. He quickly summoned a broom and took off into the sky.

Ron looked between Luna and the fleeing Minister in confusion. "What are you doing? We have to stop him."

Luna shook her head, "No we don't. He is nothing now."

"But he killed you're…"

"I know that." Luna whispered. "He wanted to see what I was capable of. Well I am capable of mercy. Enough blood has been shed tonight. I don't want to stain myself with anymore…even his."

Luna kissed the forehead of Filius' body before she took his cold hand. Luna looked over her shoulder and took Harry's as well. "I don't think I shall return to Hogwarts. Bye."

And just like that Luna, Harry and the Late Goblin vanished from Hogwarts and Luna knew she would never return.

* * *

In the highest room of Gringotts, the owner of the bank waited for the inevitable. Ragnok was not an emotional Goblin. He was cold hearted like his people. He had personally participated in many executions and wasn't afraid to swindle his friends. He was not used to useless things like sympathy or empathy but soon he heard a knock on his door…

"You better have a _Dochven_ good reason to be knocking on my door." Ragnok cursed at as he opened the door.

Bonesnapper took off his hat and bowed to the great Goblin. Ragnok sighed. "Dead?"

Bonesnapper nodded silently before whispering. "They just arrived in the Apparation room. Forgive me for being blunt my Lord, but I feel we should head down immediately.

Ragnok nodded and led the way through the hallowed halls of Gringotts. As they walked they found more Goblins heading to the Apparation room. When they arrived, Ragnok was greeted by many somber Goblins, hats removed from their heads.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you not at your assigned stations?" Ragnok shouted despite knowing the answer.

The Goblins parted and revealed to him a sorrowful sight. A young blond girl he assumed to be Luna Lovegood, was on the floor crying on Harry Potter's shoulder. Beside the two young humans, was the body of Sir Filius Flitwick.

Ragnok froze at the sight of Filius, before he spoke unusually quiet. "Everyone return to your posts. Cargok, inform the ministry treaty clause 24, will be in effect on the ninth."

The Goblins quickly dispersed as Ragnok approached the humans. Luna looked broken to the Head Goblin as she whispered. "What will happen to him sir?"

Ragnok sighed, "He will be laid to rest in our most sacred of catacombs. Only the greatest of us are buried there. Half breed or not, Filius was the best of us."

Luna turned back to Harry and sobbed as Ragnok examined Filius' body. After a few minutes Ragnok spoke. "We shall make sure you are well accommodated until the funeral. You are welcome to stay long as you wish. When you are ready, my guards can take you to your room."

Ragnok turned to leave but hesitated. He rest his hand on Luna's shoulder and whispered. "You are not the only one who has lost someone today. The Goblins have lost a legend. Our entire nation shall be in grieving. Gringotts shall be closed the week of his funeral. I have lost more than that. He was my brother Miss Lovegood, half-brother at least."'

To the Goblin's surprise Luna hugged him and cried on his shoulder. The Goblin slowly patted her back in confusion before she let him go,

"Why did he have to die?" Luna mourned. "Why did he have to leave me?"

Ragnok shook his head. "He died for you. My brother had to die because he believed there were things greater than himself. He believes in you and your dream. That is what separated him from us Goblins. He was willing to die if it meant the world would be a better place. I never understood my brother, or at least his human side. Now that I have met you, I think I understand him a little better than before."

"I'm going to miss him," Luna whimpered weakly. Ragnok knew he would have a broken heart if he was human.

"We will all miss him, Luna." Harry whispered hoarsely. "But remember what your Mother told you. He hasn't left us, just like she hasn't Luna."

"I don't understand…Dead is dead. When we go, we don't come back. The dead have nothing to do with the living," Ragnok grunted.

"Then how do they hurt us after they go." Luna sighed. "How do they make us grieve for them? How do they make us laugh at the good times we shared? How do they inspire us, terrify us. How do they haunt us?"

Luna's eyes seemed to light up with understanding. "They live on through us. They live in our memories. We are memories and when we go, we will remain in the memories of others. They are always with us as long as we remember them. Only by forgetting, do they truly leave us."

* * *

"Minister, the Goblins have enacted the treaty clause 26. They are demanding Gringotts be closed on the ninth for the funeral of…"

"Obliviate," Kingsley whispered as he charmed his secretary. "You never saw me, you fell asleep and will awake in five minutes."

The secretary passed out, as Kingsley continued the ransacking of his office for personal possessions. He was in too deep now and he had to get out. There had to be some place he could go: America, France, Russia, Africa, Japan, Canada?

As he turned to leave his office he ran into an Unspeakable he recognized. "Mr. Corner, what are you doing in my office?"

The middle aged man's face was void of emotion as he whispered. "I am not Mr. Corner, Kingsley."

The Minister's blood ran cold, he knew who this was. "Polyjuice?"

The impostor nodded. "Mr. Corner is actually…on assignment. I found out he was responsible for the first security breach back in September. He basically told his son about the freak. Now his son is dead and Mr. Corner is being punished."

"How so?" Kingsley asked wearily.

"Nothing you must concern yourself with Minister, I believe you have enough to worry about as it is." The impostor looked around at the Office. "Going somewhere Minister?"

Kingsley sighed. "The Halfbreed is dead, he broke his vow and revealed my part in Lovegood's death."

"I see," The Impostor noted. "You are in deep trouble Kingsley."

"I'm finished, I have to flee before I'm thrown into Azkaban." Kingsley announced as he tried to leave the room.

The impostor jabbed her wand into Kingsley's chest. "Ah, Ah, Ah, I don't think so. We still have much to talk about."

The impostor force Kingsley into a chair then sat behind the Ministers desk. "What do they know about me?"

Kingsley spoke calmly. "They believe you are the Earth Mother from the prophecy. They know you are the Head Unspeakable. They know I work with you…"

"...For me." The impostor interrupted.

"…WITH YOU," Kingsley growled. "They do not know who you are but it is only a matter of time."

"They think I'm this 'Devil in Disguise?' How uncivilized." The impostor muttered. "What happened to Potter and the Freak?"

"I tried to arrest them. The school fought back. Students were killed but the girl was able to stop our forces. I was forced to flee. She could have killed me but she let me go." Kingsley reported.

"So it's a disaster. You really are finished Kingsley. What about the Dementors? Did they stop her?"

"At first…" Kingsley muttered.

"What do you mean?" The Impostor whispered coldly.

Kingsley shivered. "She started screaming. A real bad memory. I…I…held the Dementors back and the students cast Patronus charms. Then the fighting..."

"One second, you held the Dementor's back?"

Kingsley nodded, "She was screaming…"

"Like this…Crucio!"

Kingsley screamed as the Impostor cursed him, falling out of his chair from his spasms. The Impostor lifted the curse and sighed. "You know I really hate doing that, but you must be punished. Get up, I don't have all day."

Kingsley slowly rose to his feet and went to sit, only for his chair to vanish. The impostor spoke coolly. "We made a deal, Kingsley. You scratch my back and I scratch yours. It goes the other way too. If it wasn't for me you would still be a junior Auror. If it wasn't for you, I would be in Azkaban. Now you are heading there and I am no closer to getting the freak."

"What can I do," Kingsley asked weakly. "I'm finished."

"I'm sure I can find some use for you." The Impostor muttered as the Secretary awoke from her stupor.

Kingsley aimed his wand at her, "Oblivi…"

"Avada Kedavra!"

The dreaded curse killed the Secretary in a heartbeat. "If you are going to do something Minister, do it properly. Do not hesitate, do not show restraint."

The Impostor got up to leave, pausing at the door. "Well are you coming or not?"

Kingsley was staring at his Secretary's body as he slowly rose to his feet. "Yes...I…What should I do?"

"Wait in my office until I return," The Impostor ordered. "As for myself, I think I shall do what I should have from the beginning."

Kingsley looked at the impostor expectantly. She smiled with mischief as she elaborated. "I'm going to meet with…an old friend."

* * *

Many Witches and Wizards showed up to Gringotts only to find the bank closed. Despite the warnings in the Daily Prophet many refused to accept this rare phenomenon. The Goblins cared not for the woes of humans. Today was a sacred day. Today they would lay one of their most hallowed brethren to rest.

Harry and Luna were awoken from their sleep by the voice of Borguk, their personal guard at Gringotts. "Wake up vermin! Ragnok will be leaving for the funeral at the next ringing of the gongs and he will not be waiting for you."

The two human were quickly escorted by the grumpy Goblin, meeting Ragnok at one of the vaults. "Welcome Goblin friend. I hope your stay has been hospitable."

"As good as it can be given the circumstances." Harry replied formally.

"I understand, It has been a time of mourning for our races. Today we are bestowing honor to our fallen knight, so do not mourn his loss, celebrate his victory." Ragnok spoke as he opened the vault. Inside was not treasure or gold, but a strange archway that seemed to lead to nowhere.

Luna shivered, reminded of the archway in the Department of Mysteries. "Where does that lead?"

Ragnok chuckled. "Portals are a creation of Goblins that we do not share with humans. We once built a Portal to bring back our fallen brethren. To defy the laws of life and death can only end in more death. That Portal is used by the Ministry to depose of dangerous artifacts or people. This portal however will take us to my brother's resting place."

Ragnok walked through the archway, followed by Harry and Luna. They could not help but look in awe of the great Goblin Palace. It was made entirely out of gold and could have held five Hogwarts. The gate was made of Rubies and the moat held many amphibious Dragons not known to Wizard-kind.

The Goblin stood tall. **"Welcome to Camelot: Home of the Goblin King."**

Harry gasped, "Camelot?"

The three walked through the palace in amazement at the wonderful works of art that would make Da-Vinci blush. Soon they stepped foot into a room the size of Diagon alley. It was filled with rows and rows of golden statues.

"This where the greatest of our race are laid to rest. The Catacombs of Camelot!" Ragnok whispered as they stopped in from of a golden casket. "The others shall be arriving soon. I will leave you until the Funeral begins."

Harry and Luna stood in silence as they stood by the coffin. Neither saying a word. Even as the Goblins began arriving in droves. Soon the entire room was crammed with over a million Goblins. Harry could spot a few humans in the crowd and recognized a few Hogwarts professors among them.

Suddenly the room was silent as the last Goblin entered the tombs. He was twice the size of a normal Goblin and hideously deformed. He held a ruby battle ax in one hand and silver staff in the other. He wore an emerald cloak and a crown of solid gold. All the Goblins bowed as Ragnok's voice boomed.

" **All Hail Oderus Urungus the 956th**

 **The Great Goblin King"**

"Rise my subjects." Oderus commanded in a guttural voice. "As King, I bless Ragnok with the honor of beginning this ceremony."

Ragnok nodded as he stood on top of the golden coffin. "A thousand years ago, we built this castle so Humans and Goblins could rule as one. Representing the Wizards was Merlin. Representing the Muggles was a King named Arthur. Representing the Goblins was the Goblin king Lancelot. Together our races lived in harmony. Then the unthinkable happened. The Muggle Queen fell in love with Lancelot.

Soon the earth was consumed with war. Relations between our races never recovered. Yet here we are today, Goblins and Wizards, united in one common goal. Sadly it is a somber one, laying to rest an amazing being.

"Sir Filius Flitwick was begotten by Human and Goblin. Like Guinevere and Lancelot, their love was forbidden. It was a time when Goblins and Wizards fought for control of England. Filius was a bastard in the eyes of Goblin and Men. Even I was raised to believe my half-brother was inferior. Only after I had grown older and wiser, did I learn otherwise."

Filius was an outcast but he refused to be beaten. He spent over two hundred years looking to find his place in the world. He found happiness, he found love three times in his life. He found despair as his wives and children perished with the passing of time. I remember seeing him after the last child of his third wife passed. He told me he had enough love and heartbreak for one lifetime. Something changed in him after that. Only when we lose everything do we live without fear.

Filius decided to dedicate his life to himself, even if it killed him. He entered his first dueling competition despite never holding a wand before. Goblins of course being band from owning wands after the failed revolution of King Karak. Filius lost obviously, but he kept coming back for more. He kept losing and the Wizards loved to watch it. One day I asked him why he would do this to himself. Filius winked and showed me books he had collected over the years. He told me it is the only chance to practice the spells he read. Only Filius would enter dueling contests to learn magic.

He learned well, because the bastard started winning. Filius was no longer interested in being accepted. He wanted to be exceptional. To the dismay of many Wizards and to the joy of us Goblins…he succeeded. He became legend when he won the title of champion and was finally given a wand. He used this wand to fight for the Goblins against more than one Dark Lord. He stood up for the rights of Goblins and in his retirement became Head Unspeakable for the Ministry of Magic.

He truly found happiness in teaching. The hardened warrior was wonderful around children. He wasn't afraid to make them laugh at his height. He loved those children and I believed they filled a void in his heart that dueling never could. He became quite attached to one girl who he took on as his protégé. Once again he found himself grieving as the protégé died.

Filius was a brilliant man, but he never saw himself as one. He was proud of his accomplishments, downright vein with his talents, and truly believed he was the greatest duelist of all time. Yet he always felt he had failed as a man. He was never able to save the ones he loved from death. Never accepting, until the end, the truth all Goblins know. Death is inevitable and irreversible, but our lives are in our own hands.

On November the 6th 1998, Sir Filius Flitwick died as he lived, fighting. He died to protect the ones he loved. He died to make the world a better place. Most importantly he died conquering death. He is an Inspiration to the Goblin Nation. The world will never be the same because of him. He was a True Goblin, and I'm sorry it took me so long to learn that."

Ragnok hopped off the coffin and sat down among the crowd. The thundering voice of the Goblin king again echoed through the tomb. "Any who wish to speak, do so now."

To Harry's surprise, Luna rose from her seat and walked to the coffin. She did not face the crowd as she whispered. "After the death of my Mother, it was you who cared for me. It was you who protected me. You once told me you loved me like I was your own child. I don't think I ever truly realized how much you meant to me until you were gone. I'm scared. I don't know if I can do this without out you, but I swear I will try. I once said you were like a second father to me, but I was wrong. You _were_ a second father to me. I love you dad, I wish I said that while you were still alive. Thank you for being my hero. I will never forget you. I miss you…"

Luna silently returned to her seat as The Goblin King commanded. "Unleash the Dragon Fire."

Out of nowhere, a Dragon appeared flying over the catacombs. While many humans panicked, the Goblins calmly rose their feet and began to chant. The dragon unleashed a wave of fire at the golden coffin, which melted into a puddle of gold.

The Goblin King then screamed. "In the Sacred Catacombs of Camelot, rise once more."

The liquid gold slowly began to rise and take shape. In place of a coffin, stood a statue of Filius Flitwick.

The Goblins all chanted. _"Now he is truly golden, now he is truly immortal."_

The Goblin king spoke solemnly **"May your legend live on for all time, May your gold always shine."**


	24. XANADU

**Chapter 24: XANADU**

* * *

 **I do not own or profit from the following:**

 _Lyrics of the song Xanadu by the greatest band ever_ _ **Rush!**_ _(I'm Canadian so I might be biased)_

 _The following Novels quoted are Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë and Atonement by Ian McEwan_

* * *

Ragnok waited as patiently as he could outside his own vault. He lasted an entire minute before he started screaming to the occupant inside. "What In the name of Dragon shit are you doing in there?"

"Trying to concentrate you vile cockroach infested peace of manure!"

Unfortunately for Ragnok, it would be another hour before the vault opened. The Goblin immediately noticed something off. "WHAT IS THAT?"

"Ragnok, if you would calm down a second…"

"SHUT YOUR ORIFICE FILIUS AND ANSWER MY WIZARD DAMNED QUESTION!"

Filius sighed. "I'm going to die brother. I'm not sure when but I plan on breaking the unbreakable vow."

Ragnok was silent for exactly two seconds. "That does not make it ok to steal from our vaults Filius. I should have you executed now."

Filius glared at his half-brother. "I am many things but I am not a thief. I could kill you for such a false accusation. This was gifted to me. I was there when it was destroyed."

"What purpose do you have with a broken rock?" Ragnok sneered.

"Nothing you idiot, it's a rock. It still has its uses; I could bash you on the head with it, I could skip it across a pond, I could enchant it." Filius muttered as if to himself.

"Into what?"

"Something useful Ratcock!" Filius barked. "If Luna wishes to continue her mission, tell her hold the stone and say the magic words."

Filius bowed to Ragnok. "Goodbye brother, I love you with all my heart."

The Goblin began to turn green before Filius roared with laughter. "HA, you should see the look on your face."

Ragnok screamed. "May your death be extremely painful."

"May your children be disgraced." Filius screamed back.

"May your nose be stuck up your..."

"May your bank go bankrupt."

"Take that back!" Ragnok hollered.

 _"Enough of this, out you go."_

* * *

Luna felt herself being pulled from the pensive and reappeared in Ragnok's office. She looked to Harry who was beside himself with mirth.

"You two really were siblings." Harry chuckled.

"Shut up!" Ragnok grumbled as he showed them a cracked ruby stone, "As you can see, Filius left you this stupid rock. Know what my brother left me? GOLD!"

Luna tilted her head. "How much gold?"

If looks could kill, Luna would be dead. Ragnok shoved the stone into Luna's hands. "I'm sure you know what this used to be."

Harry nodded. "The Sorcerer's stone."

"Actually it's called the Philosopher's stone." Luna hummed.

"Philosopher's stone? What kind of name is that?" Harry argued.

"A better name than Sorcerer's stone." Luna shot back.

"What's wrong with calling it the Sorcerer's stone?" Harry mutter defensively.

"Philosopher's stone has a ring to it. Sorcerer's stone sounds like the name was dumbed down for stupid people." Luna stated calmly.

"Who are you calling stupid?" Harry asked hurt.

"American publishers."

"Will you both shut up," The Goblin growled. "Who cares what it was called! It's just a broken rock."

"Well Filius said he did something to the _Sorcerer's_ stone." Harry emphasized as he looked the stone over. "What did Filius mean by the magic words?"

Luna's eyes lit up. "Judging from recent events the words are _Imaginatio Potestatem…oops!_ "

Harry and Luna felt the familiar tug from behind their navels and with a pop…disappeared.

Ragnok stared at where the two had been standing for five seconds, before he muttered, "Good riddance."

* * *

In the tallest tower on the smallest island, the oldest man with the youngest of faces, watched two of the strangest people he had ever seen appear before him. He had been expecting them of course. Nothing surprised him, for nothing was unexpected in a world where anything can happen.

The old man spoke slowly. "Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter, welcome to my home."

Harry looked around the small room. The walls were bare, no pictures, no windows. The only piece of furniture in the room was the throne the old man was sitting on. The heavily padded chair was clearly designed more for comfort than appearances.

Luna looked up into the old man's cold gray eyes. "Hello sir, I hope we aren't intruding. We didn't know the stone was made into a Portkey."

The old man smiled warmly. "Well it's good someone found an honorable purpose for my old stone. Allow me introduce myself. My name is Nickolas Flamel, and this is my home."

"It is honor to meet you sir." Luna whispered as she bowed.

"Likewise, I have been alive for over six hundred years, but it is not every day you meet Tom Riddle's bane and the Moonchild." Flamel uttered with reverence.

Harry spoke up for the first time. "Hello sir, I'm sorry about what happened with your stone."

"Nonsense child, the stone was a cursed object. I created it from my vanity. I created it from my greed. Nothing good can come from such a vile conception. It cursed me with the gift of immortality. Too tired from living to enjoy it, too scared of death to destroy it. Only suffering could ever come from that stone. Trust me Harry Potter, it does this old heart good to see it gone."

The old man rose from his seat and seemed to float towards the two young mortals. "Vanity and greed is something that is lacking in your hearts. There is nothing wrong with greed and vanity. Greed allows us to strive for better things, while vanity allows us the confidence to achieve our lofty goals. However too much of anything will make it sour. My life is proof of this."

"You two are pure in intention. The results of those intentions are unknown, even to me. Some of the worst deeds ever committed have been done with the best of intentions. If I prevented you from fulfilling your quest, the world will remain as it is. Yet nothing good can come from stagnancy. Only through progress can the world achieve nirvana. If you want to make the world a better place, you must change it. Change can be unpredictable, it can be frightening. That is the risk we all must take. It is a risk worth taking.

"So much has changed in my long life, yet the world is still the same rock orbiting the sun, which orbits the galaxy. Nothing matters, yet everything matters. We are as significant as we believe ourselves to be. There is only one earth, and that makes us very special. The deeds you wish to commit will be the dawn or the setting of mankind. It is not too late to walk away, but America was not discovered on purpose. A man dared to sail off the edge of the earth hoping to discover something spectacular."

"Will you Luna Lovegood dare to venture into the unknown for the betterment of mankind? Are you prepared to discover the realities of the universe, both the spectacular and the devastating? And are you prepared to face all you will have to face?"

"Yes Mr. Flamel." Luna whispered with devotion.

"Harry Potter are you prepared to discover your potential? Are you prepared to carry the burden of greatness on your shoulders? And are you prepared to follow the path you are on, to Heaven or Hell, with and for the one you love."

"Of course sir." Harry answered with conviction.

"Then by the power invested in me I shall help you on your quest. I offer you my home, my knowledge and protection. May Magic bless you for all time!" The old wizard decreed.

A soundless silence followed his words. A ripple of magic flowed through the two young mortals. Harry broke the silence. "Luna, did we just get married?"

Flamel laughed heartedly as he shook his head. "You remind me of you father. Dumbledore invited me to both of your parent's weddings, which I despise. A big long ceremony where people say they love each other and act like they took the plunge, only to divorce five years later. You want commitment, give your girlfriend the Philosopher's stone.

"Told you." Luna muttered, causing Harry to groan.

"I was stuck with that woman for six hundred years of nagging. Now she has finally passed on, I miss her to death. Love's funny isn't it. I'm a six hundred year old Philosopher and I still don't understand it."

Luna took Harry's hand as she whispered. _"Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same._ If that's not love I don't know what is."

The two Wizards stared at the Witch. Harry wrapped his arms around Luna and kissed her with enthusiasm, oblivious to the old man.

"Young love, yes I believe you are correct child. Love is as simple and as complicated as we make it." Flamel said gleefully. "You are wise beyond your years child."

"That's my lovely Luna." Harry said proudly causing the girl to blush.

"I was just quoting a book I read." Luna muttered bashfully.

The old man floated past them down a spiraling staircase Harry had not noticed before. Luna followed Flamel without a second thought leaving Harry to chase after the two.

"Why do you have so many stairs?" Harry whined after what seemed like days.

"So visitors don't fall to their deaths." The Old man chuckled as he continued his glide.

"Why the tower then?" Harry pressed on.

"For the view of course." Luna answered.

"But there are no windows." Harry grumbled.

"Dear child, you don't need a window to view the wonders of the universe. Everything you could ever imagine is in your mind." Flamel stated calmly.

By this point, Harry was pretty certain Nickolas Flamel was completely insane. He was also clearly brilliant. Maybe sanity was overrated.

* * *

Finally they reached the bottom with Harry panting and wheezing. He walked past his companions to open the door, only to find it locked. Flamel chuckled. "That door has been locked for the last three hundred years. We have to Portkey to the other side."

"Portkey….PORTKEY!?"

"Yes I believe that is what Mr. Flamel said." Luna hummed.

"Why didn't we use the Portkey from the top of the Tower?" Harry cried pulling at his hair.

"Where's the fun in that." The old man laughed.

Harry took it back. Sanity was vastly underrated.

Luna couldn't believe her eyes. This had to be a dream. Nothing this beautiful could possibly exist in reality. Yet here she was in awe of the paradise around her.

"Welcome my children," Flamel announced. "Welcome to my home, XANADU!"

It was a mystical utopia. The Island was covered in flowers of every colour. A waterfall was flowing into a pond where Unicorns swam. The trees towered above them but did nothing to block the golden sun. Even the grass was greener here.

As Luna and Harry took in their surroundings the old man began to speak.

 _"To stand within the Pleasure Dome, Decreed by Kubla Khan_

 _To taste anew the fruits of life, the last immortal man_

 _'To seek the sacred river Alph, to walk the caves of ice_

 _To break my fast on honeydew, and drink the milk of paradise"_

"It's perfect." Luna whispered.

"I once felt the same way child." Flamel uttered under his breath. He pointed to a single tombstone in the shade of the setting sun. "Carved on this stone is the name of my beloved wife Perenelle Flamel. If only I knew then what I do now. Xanadu is my curse. This paradise is a prison, and I am a prisoner of my own device. I long to be with my beloved once more but it is impossible now."

Harry and Luna gasped as Flamel's hand passed right through the stone of Perenelle's grave. He shed a tear that did not exist as he whispered into the night.

 _"Held within the Pleasure Dome, decreed by Kubla Khan_

 _To taste my bitter triumph, as a mad immortal man_

 _Nevermore shall I return, escape these caves of ice_

 _For I have dined on honeydew, and drunk the milk of Paradise"_

Flamel turned to the stunned couple. The ghost spoke in a voice full of compassion. "The hour is late as sun now meets the ocean. Rest for the night and take in the fruits of my sin."

Without waiting for a reply, the doomed soul floated away and vanished from sight.

* * *

It was late into the night as Harry happily watched Luna befriend the unicorns. Luna slowly walked up to one of the unicorns and gently rubbed the majestic creatures back. "I'm going to name you Sunny muffin."

"Sunny muffin?" Harry hesitantly asked.

"It's what my dad named his pet Snorkack." Luna stated.

"WHAT?"

"Well he didn't actually have a pet Snorkack but he wanted to have a name ready for when he caught one." Luna giggled before sighing sadly. "I miss him."

Harry pulled Luna into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "You will see him again soon. We may have our differences, but we both care for you Luna."

Luna buried her head in Harry's shoulder. "I haven't seen him in months, I know he worries about me and now he doesn't even know where I am. He has lost so much, I'm all he has left."

Harry spoke softly looking into the setting sun. "You are an amazing person Luna. You have placed such a burden on yourself. Your father may not understand what you are trying to do, he may be scared for you. Most of all I'm sure he is very proud of you, as am I."

Luna shook her head, "I can't do this on my own. I wouldn't have made it without you. You gave me the confidence to face the world. I was scared of what was happening to me, how I was changing, but now I understand."

The young witch stood on her tip toes and kissed Harry on his forehead. "I am still the same girl that spoke to you on top of the Burrow, and on top of the train, and the tower…"

"Luna," Harry interrupted her train of thought as she began to ramble.

"Sorry," Luna blushed as she continued. "I'm still who I was, I'm just more now, I'm stronger now. I'm happier now and owe it all to you. You have helped me more than you could ever know. You are my hero Harry, and you will always be my inspiration. I bear this burden because that is what you would do. I strive to help people because that is what you always do. I just thought you were a nice, misunderstood boy when I first met you. When I joined D.A. I realized I wanted to be like you. Now I know I want to be with you, no matter what happens, for as long as I live, and longer still."

Harry could not help but shed tears as he embraced his love. "I love you Luna, more than I ever thought possible. You're the most extraordinary person I will ever know. I never wanted to be a hero, I just wanted to find the family I never had. I have found it in you. You make me want to be more than I am. You make me want to be a better person. I love you more than I love anyone or anything, even myself."

Luna's eyes widened with unshed tears. "Harry do you realize what you're saying?"

Harry looked confused, "I think I do, why?"

Luna put her hand over his heart. "You are saying you value my life over your own!"

"Of course I do and I would die for you, I have told you this." Harry insisted.

Luna shook her head. "Saying you would die for someone, and saying you value a person's life over your own isn't the same. What you are saying is far more meaningful."

"It is?" Harry questioned.

Luna nodded almost shaking "Very…"

Luna placed her soft, pale hand serenely on his cheek. "Mother was right. She once told me that no matter how lonely I felt, I would one day find someone to share my life with, to share my heart and soul. I found happiness in you."

Luna lowered her hand over Harry's heart as he felt it stop. "I value your life over mine, I love you more than anyone even myself. _I believe in you completely. You are my dearest one. My reason for life._ "

Luna slowly backed in to the magical forest as if she was floating. She disappeared from sight yet Harry found himself drawn to her presence. Instead of the usual chaos of her mind, Luna's thoughts were overwhelmed by one thing. Luna knew in her soul that she needed to take this plunge, but it terrified her. She felt like she was about to jump off a cliff and she wasn't sure what awaited her at the bottom. She knew Harry would be there to catch her but this time she needed to freely fall into the abyss.

Luna came upon a spring in the middle of the enchanted forest. She could feel the magic flowing through the air. The water was shining from the reflection of the moon she cherished so much. Luna felt herself take a deep breath as she slowly began to shed her dress

"Luna...what are you doing." Harry nervously asked as he reached the spring.

"Taking off my clothes so I can go into the spring." Luna hummed.

"That's not what I mean."

Luna looked back up at Harry and saw the thirst in his eyes, over powered by the affection and concern.

Harry heard the quiver in Luna's voice as she whispered. "I'm exposing myself and everything inside me. I'm giving myself to you because I am nothing without you. There is nothing I want more, but I am scared. I...I...I don't know what I will find out about myself…I...I'm scared of…m...myself."

It hit her like a ton of bricks, "I'm scared of myself." Luna felt in that moment that if she encountered a Bogart she would be staring at herself as she stood before Harry.

Luna summoned her courage as she continued. "I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know where my quest for magic will take us. I only know that I need you Harry, all of you, and I need you to have all of me, because I can't make it alone."

Luna slowly lowered herself into the spring as Harry, shy and bashful, began to take off his own cloths, still full of uncertainty. This only made Luna laugh and she realized how wrong she was.

Harry quickly lowered himself into the water as Luna giggled. "I was wrong, I'm not giving anything to you. I have already given you everything Harry."

"Are you sure about this Luna?"

"Nope…You?

"Not at all."

"Well I guess we never are sure, but when has that ever stopped us."


	25. The Wonder of Magic

**Chapter 25: The Wonder of Magic**

* * *

Harry awoke in a daze, trying to remember what happened the night before. As his clarity returned he felt someone lying against him. He did not need to open his eyes to see the girl he loved sleeping with a smile across her face, nor did he want to. For the first time in Harry's life he felt truly at peace. These same thoughts where going through Luna's mind as she awoke in Harry's arms.

"I'm dreaming...I can't be this normal…this happy." Luna whispered refusing to open her eyes.

Harry kissed the top of her head. "How do you feel Luna?"

Luna sighed. "I feel strong, I feel weak. I feel…I feel like butter."

Harry chuckled. "I know the feeling, I could stay in this spring all night."

"We did sleep in the spring all night, we are still in it now." Luna reminded him with a giggle before sighing with content. "Last night was the happiest of my life. It was magical Harry."

"Yes it was Luna, this spring is so warm." Harry muttered sleepily.

"That's not what I meant." Luna giggled.

Harry teased, "Oh...What did you mean Miss Lovegood."

Luna playfully poked Harry's ribs causing him to reluctantly opened his eyes. Greeting his vision where two very large, bulbous, yellow eyes mere inches from his own.

" _ **GOOD MORNING SCARFACE!**_ _ **"**_

Luna screamed while Harry cussed. Luna fell into the spring as Harry quickly stood up, only to lose is footing and with a splash, fall back into the water. The sound of laughter surrounded them as they recognized the creatures that cackled in delight.

"Ha! You should have seen the look on your faces." Aναρχία hollered.

"I think I pissed my pants" Anarchiam cackled.

Aναρχία laughed. "You're not wearing any pants"

"Will you both shut up!" Anarhie scolded. "I am sick of your annoying voices, I am sick of your ugly faces, but most of all, I am sick of your Merlin dammed souls! **"**

"Ouch, Ouch, someone's still has a hangover." Anarchiam heckled.

" **NARGLES CAN'T GET HANGOVERS!"** Anarhie screamed before wincing at the sound of his own voice.

"But clearly they can get drunk. You proved it last night when you hit on that _fairy_." Anarchiam giggled.

Aναρχία coughed. "Pixie!"

Luna interrupted the bickering Nargles. "Not to be rude, but why are you here?"

Anarhie looked grumpily at the girl. "I'm afraid we should have been hear sooner Moonchild, but after eight years of…lying dormant, Aναρχία felt we should...celebrate our freedom."

Aναρχία gurgled. "We drank Fire whiskey, we smoked Gillyweed, and…uh…we sniffed some angel dust."

Anarhie groaned. "They are going to get the wrong Idea when you say we sniffed Angel dust."

Anarchiam could hardly suppress his mirth. "You're just jealous because your angel dust was from a pixie."

Aναρχία muttered. "I was flattered really."

" **I'LL KILL YOU!"** Anarhie screamed.

The Nargles started laughing and cursing, failing to notice as Harry reached for his wand. "Silencio."

The Nargles went silent and proceed to fight each over as they floated away. Anarhie paused until the other two where out of earshot and quickly spoke. "Stupid Nargles can't break a first year charm. You should know that the Spirit wishes to meet with you as the sun reaches the sky. Once you find him it will begin."

Luna tilted her head. "What will begin?"

The Nargle grinned wickedly. "Your spiritual training."

* * *

In the middle of a meadow filled with the strangest of flowers, the couple warily approached the old man. The Spirit stood unnaturally still, his cloths unmoved by the blowing wind. With his back turned to them he spoke. "You are both incredibly powerful beings individually, but together you are far stronger. This is a good thing indeed, however for now I wish for Mr. Potter to leave us.

"Harry Potter, you will continue onward until you find a place to meditate. You shall do so until I find you. Do not break for meditation, no matter what happens. I do not care what you see, what you hear, even if you witness Luna murdered before your unbelieving eyes, you will not abandon your mediation! I promise no harm will come to Miss Lovegood or yourself in Xanadu. Now go!"

Harry gave Luna a worried look. After she nodded, he kissed her lovingly before departing. Nicolas Flamel sighed as he continued to speak to Luna, still facing away from the young Witch. "It won't be easy for him. He doesn't trust me, thinks I'm mad. He's probably right though. After six hundred years of living you would be mad not to be mad. Of course you are not ignorant in the subject of sanity are you Miss Lovegood."

Luna nodded. "I've been called Loony in the past."

"That is not what I refer," Flamel uttered. When Luna's silence was his reply, he turned and spoke to the mortal. "Sometimes I think the only difference between those with sanity and those without it, is the knowledge the insane must bear. The human mind and heart can only take so much before the dam bursts. Pandora held incredible knowledge and the world called her crazy."

"My Mother was not crazy!" Luna replied sternly.

"How do you know this Luna? Knowledge his power. Power is dangerous. Power is inescapable. The universe is full of power and if you don't use it, another will. If one has too much power it will corrupt them. Power makes us different from others, it separates us, isolates us, drives us to madness. However used in the right way it can bring people together."

"Nothing comes without a price and the price of power, fame and glory is often too high. Yet people will do anything to claim such things, believing it will solve all their problems and fulfill the one universal desire we all have. Yet the price of power is often the very thing they wish to gain…love and happiness."

"Luna Lovegood, you wish to find love and happiness and yet you wish to hold the power to change the world. You must realize by now it isn't so simple. When you began this quest you had power unlike anything you ever dreamed of. Show me this power."

Luna nodded as she raised her hand and blinked. The stones around her began to rise as the wind began to howl. Closing her eyes, Luna began to levitate as the she crossed her legs in a meditation stance. Nickolas Flamel shook his head as he scolded, "I said show me you power!"

Luna scrunched up her face as she continued to focus her magic. The trees began to rise out of the ground, rocks began to spin around her. The water in the ocean turned from an ethereal calm to a tropical storm as waves pounded and crashed into the island of Xanadu. Yet still the spirit was not satisfied. "Show me your power!"

Luna was shaking with effort as she ignited in flames. She was transforming into some form of animal before a crack echoed through the air. Luna collapsed on the ground along with the objects floating around her. The weather returned to normal along with girl now panting on the ground. "I...I feel drained...so tired."

Flamel nodded. "The price of power is love, and the price of love is power. Remember what you learned from your father dear child. Love is a part of one's magical core. You add more to it and it will weaken you. As a Squib, you are not a natural Witch. You are capable of amazing feats thanks to your Mothers work. However as your bond with Potter grows, you grow weaker."

"I'm running out of time." Luna uttered softly.

"More then you think. Xanadu is full of ambient magic. Outside of my creation, you power will be far weaker. Not that it matters if this was the power you wield. Magic is more than that mess you just made girl. I asked you to show me your power and you put on a show like some glorified magician." Nicolas cursed. "Now show me your true power."

The old man let loose an unnatural whistle and watched as a Unicorn galloped into the meadow. Luna couldn't help but smile as she pet the graceful creature. "Aren't you pretty? What's your name?"

"It doesn't matter since you will be killing her." Flamel muttered.

"What?"

"You heard me girl. Strike her down, break her. Do this and you will retain some of your power." The spirit hissed coldly. "Do this and you will know the power necessary to fulfill your mothers work and keep your magic. It will distances yourself from your feelings and the love that drains your magic."

Luna looked into the unicorns pure sapphire eyes, before turning on the spirit. "No!"

Flamel whispered calmly with a hint of a smile. "Why not?"

"I don't want to hurt her. I don't want to hurt anybody." Luna whimpered.

"You haven't answered my question child. Why not?" The ghost asked.

"I told you why not." Luna shout desperately.

The spirit shook his head. "No you told me why you don't want to, not why you won't. What if I forced you to? What if I made you do it?"

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Luna shouted viciously as if daring the spirit to try. Flamel however simply grinned.

"Exactly! That is power, our ability to change the world and to not let the world change us in a negative way. Power is the influence we have on others. Freedom, choice, individuality, this is what makes you special girl. It is what separates you from the other sheep. It is what separates you from the Minister of Magic himself. No one can make you do anything, but they will try child, they will try."

"They can't make me either." Luna answered.

"You under estimate them." The spirit uttered. "What about the one who holds your heart, can he not make you do things. You know the choice you must face child, yet you are not prepared to make it. There are things you must face, things that will challenge your mind, body and soul. You must face the harsh realities of the world."

Luna closed her eyes and revealed her scars. "I'm aware of how cruel the world can be sir. It is a cruel world but its also wonderful world full of love, happiness and so much more than even you can comprehend. There is good in this world and it's worth fighting for. I have what it takes because I have to."

The spirit grinned sadly. "Youth, so naive. Yes the world is a wonderful place but it is not the world that will be fighting you. Your greatest enemy lies within your heart. You must be prepared to face your demons or they will consume you."

Luna remained silent so Nicolas continued. "The boy is not the only one who holds sway to your actions. Pandora weighs heavily on your mind. You do this for her, more than anything."

Luna shook her head. "I do this for myself. I do this because I have an opportunity to help people. If I turn back now I will never be able to live with myself, knowing that I could have done something. Even if I fail, if I just helped one person…"

"You sound like Pandora," Flamel interrupted sharply. "You think like Pandora. You even look like her. You try so hard to be her but no matter how hard you try, you will fail. Heed these words, if I teach you nothing else then know this."

Flamel floated towards Luna and looked right into her silver eyes. "You are not your Mother. You are nothing like your Mother. You don't truly want to be like your mother, you just think you do. You are nothing like your Mother, and that's OK. Pandora only wanted you to live your own life, follow your own dreams, and find your own happiness."

"I know who I am." Luna insisted.

"Really? I don't think you do." Nicolas said as his cold eyes pierced through her soul. "I see much pain in you child, pain you have long kept buried. You rely totally on Pandora even though she has long departed from this realm. You have built a wall around yourself but the very foundation to this wall is cracked. You have put too much faith in that foundation and soon the wall will fall and it will crush you."

"You must become your own women Luna. A Mother is many things, but she is not who you are, she is not the one that gives your life, and she is not the one who nurses you. A Mother is the person who raises you, who cares for you, she gives you strength, she gives you morals, she teaches you how to live, she who loves you more than anyone could love another, and she cherishes you. She pours her heart and soul for you. She sheds blood, sweat and tears for you. She cries when you are sad and laughs when you are happy. She loves you unconditionally but makes sure you be the best you can be. A mother does anything for their child; they would even die for you, just like Pandora did for you one fateful night."

Luna nodded as she felt tears well up in her eyes. The spirit whispered. "A Mother loves you. Never forget that Luna Lovegood. No matter what you face, never forget that."

* * *

As Harry let his mind wander, it be came abundantly clear that he was as good at meditation as he was at Occlumency. At no moment did it cross his mind that the two where practically the same. It became increasingly difficult when the earth started to shake and he heard the sound of trees being ripped from the earth.

As he heard a loud crack echo across Xanadu, Harry quickly rose to his feet and pulled out his wand. Before he could head back and help Luna, the sound of a tire sigh filled his ears. "Is is so hard to focus on your meditation Potter?"

Harry turned with haste to see the friendly grin of the ancient spirit. "Or do you truly believe you must save everyone? I understand your feelings for the girl but did I not just say she would be safe?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I assume you are referring to what my dear friend called my, "saving people thing?"

"Not the wording I would use." Flamel muttered. "You must admit it. You have overcome amazing hardships to fulfill your destiny and defeat Tom Riddle...and yet hear you are, on another adventure to save Luna's magic."

"It's more then that..."

"Yes it is," The old man interrupted. "It is a noble en-devour. You are a great Wizard Harry Potter."

Harry shook his head. "There's nothing special about me sir."

Nickolas raised his eyebrow. "Modesty is admirable, false modesty is deception."

"I'm not being modest or deceptive, I'm being honest!" Harry growled as he stormed away from the spirit. He made it no farther then three feet, when he ran face to face with the old man.

"Yes there is a difference between modesty and honesty, as there is also a difference between deception and self-deception. The difference is often small, but it can make all the difference" The Alchemist uttered. "You could do great things, but only if you except who you are."

"I'm telling you the truth!" Harry shouted as turned his back again this time breaking into a run.

"What are you afraid of?" The spirit asked as Harry ran past him.

Harry kept running only to pass the dead man again. "You fear what you are. You fear what you became. You fear what you can become."

Harry stopped and turned to the ancient being. "I'm not afraid!"

Flamel sighed. "Then you are either a liar, or a fool. The power you hold is as much of a curse as it is a gift. Yet if you do not embrace your potential then your life will be plagued with regrets."

Harry glared at the spirit and spoke quietly. "I fulfilled that prophecy years ago and I failed. Yes I beat Voldemort but at what price. So many people died and it my fault!"

"Your fault? Is it so bad being the hero?" The old man whispered.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE A HERO!" Harry shouted. "When your the hero, no one cares who you are. They only see the name, the scar, the stupid moniker, the list of accomplishments. It separates you from the ones you love. I will not let that happen, not again and not with Luna!"

"Then why are you on this journey?" Nicolas asked.

"It's not my journey, it's Luna's." Harry answered calming down. "I know what it's like to be where she is now. I know what it's like to feel alone, to have the weight of the world on your shoulder. I will always be there for Luna to help carry that weight. She has been through so much yet she is still as pure of heart as she has always been."

Flamel nodded. "It is your journey as much as hers. It is not a quest she can fulfill on her own. A time will come when you must choose between what is right and what is easy. The fate of Luna, magic and the world we stand upon will be decided by this choice. May you choose wisely."

* * *

After reuniting Harry and Luna from mediation, the Master Alchemist made then do what ever seemed to cross his fancy. They did hand stands, cartwheels, the chicken dance, back flips, front flips, the hockey cokey...while trying to practice more meditation.

"One must learn to focus their mind in any situation." The old man had told them, ignoring the fact that neither Harry or Luna could do half of what they where told to. Luna had tried using her powers but was quickly reprimanded by Flamel. Yet after hours of meditating while attempting hand stands, cartwheels, the chicken dance, back flips, front flips, and the bloody the hockey cokey...he finally called it a day and vanished.

"He is mad Luna, completely and utterly mad." Harry latter exclaimed.

"He is a most unusual being, quite brilliant and completely mad," Luna spoke calmly. "I like him."

* * *

 _"LOONEY, LOONEY, LITTLE LYING LOONEY!"_

 _Luna's eyes widened as the Witch conjured a short but razor sharp knife. "You have lied Luna and lying is wrong. You must not tell lies. I'm going to make sure the world always knows what you are. Now hold still girl."_

 _"I wonder what to write first. I know, how about_ _ _FREAK!"__

 _Bellatrix brought the knife to Luna's pure skin…_

* * *

"Luna wake up!" Harry yelled just as Luna opened her eyes. She took in her surroundings only to see she was sitting beneath the stars as Harry held her tight. Luna buried her face into Harry's shoulders and cried.

"The same nightmare?" Harry asked feeling Luna nod into his chest.

"Ever since the Dementors...I keep seeing her... " Luna sobbed as Harry tried to comfort her. He didn't need her to finish, he knew what she saw.

"She's gone Luna." Harry whispered softly. "She's never going to hurt you again."

Luna shook her head. "As long as the Dark Lord's ideals live on, there will always be people like her Harry."

Luna's ears twitched as she heard the crackle of fire. She quickly sat up to see Nickolas Flamel sitting by a camp fire. Wordlessly he motioned for the two of them to join him by the calming flames.

It must have been an hour before the spirit spoke. "There is something very calming about fire. The way it draws us towards it. It is what we fear most yet we cannot help but be soothed by it's warmth. As long as there is fire there will always be people who benefit from it's heat. As long as there is fire there will always be those who suffer and burn."

"When you play with fire you get burned, yet that hasn't stopped us. As long as there is free will, there will be always those who choose the path to darkness. As long as there is freewill there will be those who suffer the actions of their own and of others. Yet without freewill life would not be worth living. Freewill is what mankind has been fighting for many generations."

"You fight for the same thing, the freedom to use magic. Despite what many wish to believe we are not created equal. You wish to gift the world with something that for so long as only been given to a select few. Those in power will not relinquish it likely. You may not be steeling their magic but they would lose control of their perfect small world."

"There is also much to fear. The American Wizards uprising of 1930 was a disaster. They tried to overthrow the Muggle Government, only to be hunted down by trained soldier with guns. The Wizards where still able to hit the Muggles where it hurt and caused the Great Depression but they where massacred in the end. Though most Wizards still remain ignorant, those in power know the truth. If it came to war against the Muggles we wouldn't stand a chance."

"Fear...under it's influence the most noble of us all can tumble and fall." The spirit uttered his eyes seemingly miles away. "I was but a child, when the plague came. Maybe 19 is too young to be considered a child but I was so young back then, so naive. It reached our little village in 1345. It killed everything in it's path, Muggles and Wizards alike. They of course blamed the other, destroying relations between them. Whether the plague was a terrible curse unleashed by one of the many Dark Lords of the time or a disease that spread through the rats Muggles harbored on their ships remains a mystery."

"My Wife and two children, became infected by this terrible sickness. I tried everything but it was no use. Then I heard the whispers of a Wizard who had discovered a cure to the terrible curse. Desperate for help I left to find this man and eventually I succeeded. I dropped to my knees and kissed his feet as I begged him to cure my family."

Flamel's eyes burned with hatred as he stared into the flames. "That vile man refused help my family, my wife my children. He told me he would only cure them if he was paid handsomely. I would have payed any price but I was broke. We owned nothing but the roof above our heads and what little food we could get are hands on. Without any means to pay him, the healer turned me away and condemned by family to a slow and painful death."

"My youngest died first...then my wife quickly followed...My first born was the last to die... and my family was no more." The spirit shed a tear as he turned away from the young Magicals. Luna gently placed her hand through Flamel's shoulder causing the spirit to smile sadly. "You know the saddest part of all. I can hardly remember them anymore. It's been so long...so very long, but the pain lives on."

"As the years went by I learned to live and love again. Five years later I ran into an old friend I had not seen since I attended Beauxbaton. A year later I was married to the love of my life Perenelle. Another year later history repeated itself."

"Ever since my first wife died I had become obsessed with Alchemy. I was desperate to find a solution to the two things that had destroyed my life, Poverty and Death. When Perenelle fell ill to the black plague...I couldn't let it happen again. I poured my heart and soul into my work. I was not only going to save my wife but I was going to gift the world with wealth and immortality. It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"I won't go into how I created the Philosopher's Stone but create it I did. I used it's Elixir of Life to cure my wife and turned all the metal we owned into pure gold. We where beyond rich and we where immortal. I would bless people with my gifts and became a legend among them. I healed the sick and gave my wealth to the poor. At first I did it only to better the world. I kept my identity hidden as I spread my fortune across Europe. As my notoriety grew so did my arrogance."

"My vanity became my undoing as a revealed myself to the people. They built statues in my name, they prayed for me to heal them and I answered their prayers. They worshiped me and I begun to feel worthy of it. I was more then worthy of it, I was like a God. In my mind I was a God. I let my ego corrupt me. Then everything went to hell."

"I don't know when it first started, one day my blessing were no longer enough. The People wanted the stone for there own uses. The rich wanted to become richer. Instead of being saved people demanded immortality. It was never enough, they just kept wanting more and more. I was ordered to make more of them but it was not so simple. I could only create one Stone and one Stone was all I created. They just would not take no for an answer and I found myself fleeing for my life. I watched people suffer and die was they killed each over, all fighting to get their hands on my work. Instead of blessing the world, I dammed it with another bloody war!"

"I let my heart become polluted by pride. I sold my soul for fame and glory. Worse of all I nearly lost the one thing I ever truly cared for...my family. My wife and I left the shores of Europe forever. We used the stone to remain wealthy and Immortal while we searched for a place to call home. We found that home here in Xanadu."

"We paid the ultimate price for immortality. I've had many children through the years but as time went on, none of them wished to live forever. I've lost them all to the passage of time. I so wanted to join them but I was addicted to the stone. I tried to stop drinking the Elixir but I grew weak and closer to death. With such an easy out I simply could not refuse the Elixir. Death is easy but dying is hard. I became consumed with the fear of dying."

"When one has power what they fear above all is losing that power, witch eventually I did. I found myself forced to destroy the stone after Mr. Riddle's attempt to steal it. I could not allow such a weapon into his hands. The next five years was torture, knowing that death was coming. It was so finite. The worst day of my life was the day my wife passed on. For the first time in 600 years I was alone. I followed shortly after but I made a terrible mistake..."

"You came back." Luna finished as the Spirit slowly nodded.

"Something like that. I was given an escape from death and in my panic I took it without question. I became like a ghost...Physically I died long ago but my soul shall remain forever. Not a moment goes by that I don't wish I made a different choice. Maybe then I would be reunited with my beloved wife once more."

Silence descended upon the Island as Luna and Harry unknowingly had the same thought. They would find away to help the poor spirit...somehow...someday.

"What happened to the man to refused to cure your family." Luna whispered.

Flamel sighed as he floated away. "I wasn't the only one he turned away. He made a lot of enemies who held more violent grudges. He was eventually burned at the stake. In hindsight I doubt he had a cure at all. Either way we both learned the hard way, when you play with fire, you will burn. Don't male the same mistake I did. Don't let power blind you from right and wrong. When you open your eyes you might find your too late."

Harry and Luna stayed by the fire for hours as they contemplated the Philosopher's words. Soon Luna felt Harry's head rest again her shoulder as he drifted off to sleep. Luna would have found this amusing but her thoughts lied elsewhere. She knew sleep would elude her as her eyes remained focused on the burning flames.

* * *

It may have been days, weeks, even months as Harry and Luna had lost all semblance of time on Xanadu. One day the Spirit interrupted there meditation with a soft yet commanding voice. "It is time. I am sure you are wondering right now why I have been asking you to meditate for so long. The answer is quite simple, to open your mind. Continue your mediation but I now want you use the spell; Imaginatio Potestatem."

Luna and Harry glanced at each over as they nervelessly took the others hand. Closing their eyes they both spoke the Magic words...nothing happened.

Nicolas chuckled. "This is why you mediate. You are to focused on your emotion, on your consciousness and your mind. You must let these things go to see the world for what it really is."

"And what is that?" Harry asked with narrow eyes.

Nicolas grinned as he waved his hand, gesturing at the paradise around them. "What ever you want it to be."

The spirit slowly reached out and to Harry and Luna's surprise held their hands in his own transparent grip. The alchemist stared into their souls as he whispered. "The moment you embrace the impossible is the moment when anything becomes possible."

Luna close her eyes and cried. "Imaginatio Potestatem!"

* * *

 _"I'm afraid I can't tell you exactly what this power is or it will not work"_

* * *

"You must surrender conscious thought and act solely on your instincts." The old man encouraged.

Luna's mind raced as she allowed **images and words** to enter her mind.

* * *

 _It was a spell that showed me just how little we know about magic..._

 _To cast the spell you must not know the spell's intent..._

* * *

 _"I don't understand." Luna hummed with annoyance._

 _"Good, don't understand it, at least not yet."_

* * *

"Imaginatio Potestatem!"

"That's it, let go of yourself and embrace your own delusions." The Alchemist crowed.

* * *

 _ **Sounds and Visions**_

* * *

" _To tell you would be too easy._

 _You humans must learn from your experiences"_

* * *

 _I discovered something big Luna, something bigger than even my mission was. I discovered absolute power. The power to help the world, save it, enslave it, destroy it, and I just wanted to help Muggles."_

* * *

"Imaginatio Potestatem!"

"Defy limitations, refuse expectations and let your dreams become reality." Flamel uttered

* * *

 _ **Memory's and Dreams.**_

* * *

 _Have you ever even seen a Nargle? Luna asked._

 _"Nope!" Pandora answered giggling with excitement._

 _"Then how do you know they exist?" Luna inquired further._

 _"I don't!" Pandora laughed._

* * *

Luna felt her mind enter higher states of consciousness. Sound seemed to fade until the deafness drowned it away. A vague feeling of numbness washed over her, while the light that shined through her eyelids vanished, leaving her in darkness. Suddenly, in this surreal moment of conscious unconsciousness, a memory appeared unbidden between her eyes.

* * *

 _One of the rarest of creatures imaginable. _

_They look harmless but despite their vegetarian diet can be quite vicious when threatened._

* * *

"Let go of your logic, let go of you sanity and embrace the Magic." The Dead Man cried, his voice breaking into Luna's consciousness.

Luna blinked twice...then it happened.

* * *

" **IMAGINATIO POTESTATEM! "**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _And there it stood before Harry's unbelieving eyes._

The creature must have been the size of a small truck. It was covered in red fur with patches of hairless circles which revealed it's yellow scales. The creature stared it's bulging blue eyes at Harry who became acutely aware of the green horn on the top of its head.

As Luna looked at the creature with reverence, Harry shot a bewildered look to the Flamel. "How is this possible?"

The spirit looked off into the distance. "It is possible because it is. Nothing is truly impossible Harry Potter."

Luna slowly approached the creature as it turned it's gaze to her. Luna slowly reach here hand out as the creature lowered a head so large, it could swallow the girl whole. Luna's lips gave a small smile as her eyes held an expression of awe and wonder. She slowly petted the creature as her smile grew quickly.

"I don't understand." Harry gasped overwhelmed by the magic he had witnessed.

"Nor do you need to." The Philosopher uttered. "Whether or not you understand, this has no effect. The answers will appear when your mind is willing to except and embrace them."

Harry carefully approached Luna who's attention was completely absorbed with the creature. Harry rested his hand in Luna's who was now beaming at him. Harry couldn't help but match her smile seeing how happy she was.

The creature slowly marched away from the couple as Harry looked on. "That's a Crumbled Horned Snorkack isn't it."

Luna nodded. "I'm naming him Xeno, after my dads nickname. I can't wait to tell him."

At Harry's lack a response Luna giggled with mirth. "You still can't believe it can you."

"I don't know what to believe anymore." Harry muttered wearily. "Since I met you my world has been turned upside down time and time again."

"The world has no right side up Harry." Luna hummed with glee. "It's only a matter of perspective."

Harry grinned as he pulled Luna into an loving embrace. Hand in hand they silently walked through the paradise of Xanadu, oblivious to the Philosophers presence.

"Pandora wanted to know what Magic was. It was something she never lost. Magic is the eyes of a child when he sees something beyond their comprehension. The feeling you get when you clime the tallest mountain and let your eyes roam to the horizon. The sound of a symphony reaching into your heart and making it sing. The moment you find a kindred spirit to share the rest of your life with. When you say those three words that make you feel pure bliss, and the two words that bind two beating hearts together forevermore. The greatest of magical feats is not a spell or a potion but the sacred act of creating and nurturing...life. When you hold your child in your arms, you will know what magic is."

"It is the ultimate act of defiance, defying the laws of nature most assume to be unbreakable. It is the belief that anything his possible, that nothing is impossible but impossibility its self. It is all your hopes and dreams. The moment we lose sight of this is the moment we truly become Muggles and Squibs. What happened to the wonder and awe of seeing a women change into a cat. Traveling across the country at the speed of light. Stepping into a tent to see a palace. Flying on broomsticks, beholding a Dragon's flame. The extraordinary has become routine and dull. We have lost the drive to improve and evolve, to become better then we ever could be."

"What we perceive as magic is a mystical power that could bring us to a new stage of humanity. We could reach new heights we never even dreamed of. We could even achieve Nirvana. Yet with out the wonder of Magic, our mystical powers means nothing. We will continue to repeat history and suffering will always have a home in this world."

"Luna Lovegood. if you truly wish to bless the world with Magic, you must first find the Magic within yourself."


	26. The Moon Mother's Madness

**Chapter 26: The Moon Mother's Madness**

* * *

"Harry James Potter, you test my patience."

These where the foreboding words Harry woke up to. The young Wizard quickly grabbed for his wand and rose to his feet...at least he tried to, as he found himself standing right at the edge of a strange, smooth cliff. He cussed as he lunged backwards. Harry paused as he could only feel the front half of his feet standing on solid ground. Harry looked behind him and nearly lost his balance at the sight of more cliff.

As Harry steadied himself he realized where he was, however, this gave him little comfort. He was standing over 700 feet above the cruel hard ground on the very top of the tower of Xanadu. What was worse in his opinion was the laughing specter floating in front of him.

"Harry James Potter, you have yet to successfully cast the spell, Imaginatio Potestatem in my presence. It has been over a week since Luna successfully cast the charm, yet you still fail."

Harry grumbled "A week? I thought it was a month!"

"I thought it was a year!" A voice shouted from a distance.

Harry looked over the edge of the tower to see Luna looking up from the ground. "Hi Luna."

Luna waved, and though Harry couldn't see it, he was certain she was smiling. "What are you doing up there?"

"No clue!" Harry yelled down before rounding on Nickolas Flamel. "Why in Merlin's name am I up here?"

The Spirit's eyes gleamed with mischief. "You are too focused on your mind while letting your thoughts and feelings consume you. You work best when you rely on your instincts. Which is how you were able to cast the spell when the Hogwarts Astronomy tower exploded."

"Wait...you're not going to..."

Flamel laughed. "Of course not! I am not going to blow up my tower!"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok good...so why..."

"You see Harry, I can recreate the same scenario by doing this." Flamel finished by shoving Harry off the tower.

"SHIT!"

Harry saw the ground rush towards him at an alarming rate. Harry searched his robes for his wand, only to remember he didn't have it on him. "Great just great." Harry thought to himself. "I defeat Voldemort only to be killed by some demented spirit."

"I heard that!"

"Harry!" Luna cried out. "Use the spell!"

Harry didn't think twice, he just reacted and yelled out the Magic Words. "Imaginatio Potestatem!"

Harry blinked and he simply stopped. He didn't feel himself stop or even start to stop, it just simply happened. Harry looked down and saw Luna grinning at him. He smiled back despite the alarming realization that he was only twenty feet from the ground.

"Congratulations Harry, Finite!" Flamel uttered with a wave of his transparent hands.

Everything suddenly unfroze and Harry continued his decent as if he had never stopped. Before he could react Harry hit the ground...the soft ground that had him bouncing like he was on a trampoline.

Luna and Flamel laughed as Harry glared at him, the effect of his glare was nullified by the fact that he was still bouncing of the earth like a grumpy child.

"You're both a bunch of wankers." Harry snapped only ensuring more laughter.

"I haven't laughed this hard in a very long time." The Spirit muttered. "I must admit, I have truly come to enjoy your company. I will indeed miss you now your time has come to depart from my world."

Luna stooped giggling as she stared at Flamel. "You mean we are going back."

Nicolas nodded. "Tonight, as the setting sun touches the ocean, you will meet me at the temple of _Kubla Khan_ for one final lesson. It will be your toughest lesson to date but it will lead you closer to the answers that you seek."

Luna nodded while Harry asked. "We have been on this Island for who knows how long and I have never seen any temple."

The spirit seemed to vanish before their eyes as he whispered. "That is because you did not look. Take the day to rest and bid farewell to Xanadu, for tomorrow you will return to a world that needs you more than ever."

Luna embraced Harry as she hummed. "I don't know whether to be happy or sad. These last few days have been the happiest of my life."

"Mine too Luna." Harry sighed sadly, "Mine too."

* * *

Harry, Luna and Flamel sat cross legged around an ancient bowl of stone, which was full of water. It had taken them all day to find the temple. In fact it was only when the sun neared the ocean that the Temple was found. Harry had sworn that it appeared out of thin air. Surrounding them where four ancient pillars that led to nowhere. The temple had no walls and no ceiling. They could see the stars appearing in the sky as the sun was just about to touch the oceans horizon.

After a long silence, Nicolas spoke solemnly. "You are not late, nor are you early. What are you?"

Luna looked at Harry expectantly and grinned. Harry looked between the two before he guess, "On time?"

Flamel shook his head and looked to Luna. "What are you?"

Luna paused in deep thought before answering. "You are not late, nor are you early. I am me."

The old man grinned as he poured water into the stone bowl. "You are a true Ravenclaw indeed. I always loved riddles, I wrote a few famous ones myself. Now here is another. Who are you?"

Luna answered with conviction. "I am Luna Lovegood."

"Indeed but who is Luna Lovegood?" The old man whispered as he dropped a pebble into the bowl. The ripples gently faded revealing an image of Harry and Luna from their last day at Hogwarts.

"You're a mystery, a puzzle, the riddle I hope I never solve." Harry's reflection whispered.

The sun touched the oceans horizon and a solar flare suddenly flew into the bowl. The Water in the bowl was replaced by a burning flame. The old man began to place herbs into the fire, changing its colour to green. The Spirit looked upon them with harsh purple eyes and spoke in an cold unnatural voice.

 _ **Your riddles can not be solved by books and papers.**_

 _ **If you want to fulfill your quest for magic. You must first discover who you are.**_

 _ **You must awaken the sleeping dogs, even the ones you would rather let lie.**_

 _ **The truth is a beautiful and terrible thing.**_

 _ **The fire is spreading, the players are moving.**_

 _ **The secrets of magic lie in your minds and hearts.**_

 _ **It is there you must go if you wish to fulfill your Destiny!**_

Harry and Luna leaned forward and breathed in the smoke. The world around them began to blur as time seemed to stand still.

 _ **I have taught you all I can, The rest lies in your hands.**_

 _ **Depart now from Xanadu, You know what you must do.**_

 _ **You shall be put to the test,** **You must finish your quest.**_

 _ **Much has occurred in you absence, this could be our last chance**_

 _ **The Wizarding World needs you, now more than ever.**_

 _ **The stakes of your quest have never been higher.**_

 _ **It is now we must part but waste not your tears.**_

 _ **You have blessed me with happiness I have not felt in years.**_

Slowly they felt themselves rise off the ground, heading towards the sky. Luna looked down and to her shock, saw her body lying next to Harry's. She turned to see a transparent Harry staring at her. Luna quickly lifted her arm and saw right through her hand. Harry grabbed a hold of her hand and she squeezed it as if her life depended on it. Suddenly the two spirits began shooting through time and space as the surrounding stars blinded them with light.

 _ **May the Power of Magic guide you Harry Potter.**_

 _ **May the Wonder of Magic guide you Luna Lovegood.**_

Despite the darkness that suddenly engulfed them, they saw a thin ray of light in the distance. Harry and Luna swam through the black to reach their salivation from this devastating nothingness. Just as they were about to reach the light they heard three familiar twisted voice as they were shot into the light.

 _ **"WE ARE DREAMS!"**_

 _ **"WATCH YOUR DREAMS COME TRUE!"**_

* * *

Luna giggled as her mother tickled her tiny toes. The three month old girl was too adorable for Pandora to resist as she pretended to gnaw on the child's feet. Pandora loved her daughter with all her heart and the Little Luna loved her Mother sevenfold. The sound of laughter was interrupted by a gasp as Luna's father entered the room.

"Pandora, what have you done to her hair." Xenophilius yelled in a panic. "You're not supposed to use magic on a child until she turns five. You could damage her soul."

"Damage her soul? That's rubbish Xeno!" Pandora grumbled. "Besides I didn't do a damn thing to Luna's hair."

"Then how do you explain the obvious changes to Luna's hair Pandora? You reverse that now before she starts barking like a cat."

"I did not use magic on my Luna, and if you think I'm that stupid...to…" Pandora drifted off a she stared at her daughter's hair.

Xenophilius placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Pandora, I understand the desire to change Luna's hair…"

"I didn't do this!" Pandora interrupted. "I swear on my magic…Magic?"

Xenophilius was now very, very, very, very…confused? "If you didn't change her hair colour then who did."

Pandora's eyes lit up. "SHE DID!"

"SHE? WHO? HER? HIM? Xenophilius stuttered as he was suffering a mental breakdown.

"Luna did it!" Pandora whispered. "Luna changed her hair! Luna used magic!"

Xenophilius slowly put his hand on Pandora's forehead. "Are you feeling ok, Dora? You do remember dear Luna is a…a…"

"Squib?" Pandora finished bluntly. "Yes I know, how you think I could not know is beyond me."

"Yes she is a…Squib, Merlin I hate that word." Xenophilius grumbled. "That means she can't use magic, even accidentally."

Pandora sat in silence as she stared into Luna's brown eyes. Luna reached out her small hand and wrapped it around her Mother's thumb. Pandora could feel a small tear run down her cheek. "My baby…My baby…My Lovely Little Luna."

* * *

Pandora was sitting inside a Muggle café as she cast spells on the random patrons. She was also levitating a bottle of Saint Mungo's formula in a position her daughter could drink it from. This would have cause quite a stir from the Muggles if Pandora had not put up a number of powerful notice-me-not charms she had invented. Speaking of spells Pandora invented...

" _ **Vis Magia"**_

Pandora's eyes widened as she saw the glow in another Muggles chest. "Extraordinary."

Pandora looked at her research in amazement. She quickly started jotting down notes. "It is becoming undeniable that Muggles hold the potential for magic inside them. There is no difference in the quality or the amount of magic in any individual, be they Wizard, Muggle or Squib. Despite this, only the Wizard or Witch can use his or her Magic. Through my research, I have discovered how to detect Magic. Yet now I find myself asking a far more important question...What is Magic?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is safe?" Pandora whispered.

"We won't even be staying here for long. Dumbledore is already setting up protections that will hide us from You-know-who."

"No Lilly, I don't know who?" Pandora muttered sarcastically.

Lilly shook her head "Sorry, I'm so used to James having a heart attack every time I say Voldemort."

"I think it's a Wizard thing. They clearly lack common sense. I mean if not saying Voldy's name would stop me from getting killed I would stop in a heartbeat." Pandora chuckled before turning serious. "Listen Lilly, I'm scared for you. I don't know what protections Albus is putting up and frankly I don't want to. I do know if there is single way to get through them, Voldemort will."

Lilly nodded looking to the corner of the dining room, where two young children tried to ignore the others existence. "Harry has to survive this. He just has to."

Pandora nodded with understanding, listening to the words that where left unsaid. "Your planning something, aren't you."

Lilly again nodded as she whispered. "Dumbledore is always talking about the power of love. So I have been researching it."

Pandora's eyes widened. "What is it? What did you do? Tell me, tell me, please tell me!"

Lilly laughed. "Secrecy and safety out the window as soon as knowledge is involved. You really are a Ravenclaw, Dora."

"Don't call me Dora!" Pandora hissed.

"But I heard that's what Xeno likes to call you." Lilly giggled.

Pandora blushed. "How did you know that?"

Lilly laughed as she choked out. "I didn't!"

"Slytherin." Pandora hissed.

Lilly smirked. "So...are you and..."

"Shut up!" Pandora snapped

"Aha so you are..." Lilly squealed.

"I said shut up!" Pandora glared. "You're worse than James!"

Lilly grabbed her heart in false pain. "Ouch the pain, the agony!"

"Whatever, just tell me what you safely can about this magic?" Pandora interrupted.

Lilly sighed. "I'm not sure I really understand it. It goes against the laws of magic."

Pandora smiled. "You have no idea."

Lilly thought for a moment before speaking. "Dumbledore says the power of love can do astounding things. Through an act of love, one could possibly defy the laws of magic. One could even save the ones they care about."

Pandora looked in deep thought for a moment before she spoke. "I think you and Dumbledore are looking in the right direction but from the wrong angle. Love can do amazing things, yes, even magical things. However, I believe love is not the cause but the motive."

Lilly raised an eyebrow as Pandora continued mysteriously. "People who love something will do anything for the one they love. In their mind they can even do the impossible. Love blinds people from reality and that is the key. We are capable of more than we believe is possible. I have discovered that even Muggles have occasionally achieved the impossible through magic. Magical feats that Muggles to this day can only explain as acts of a greater power."

"You mean miracles, you're talking about miracles!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" Pandora deadpanned causing Lilly to laugh. "Yes miracles Lilly. You've heard the tale of the Mother saving her child by lifting a burning car. Love alone can't do that! Love is a state of mind that affects us, and connects us. You want to lift a car you must believe you can and then actually lift the bloody thing. You must truly believe it though, otherwise you will fail."

"I don't understand." Lilly whispered.

"Neither do I, but I believe that belief has something to do with it. My theory is that the single law of magic is excepting limitations. I believe that nothing is impossible, if you can think it, if you can dream it, if you can imagine it…nothing is impossible." Pandora gasped.

Pandora wave her wand and conjured a wooden cube onto the kitchen table. "A Fundamental law of magic is that you can't perform two spells at once with only one wand. To hell with the Fundamental laws of Magic. Lilly, I want you to transfigure that cube into water, keep it in the same shape, and levitate it at the same time."

Lilly gaped. "That's impossible! How am I supposed to do that?"

Pandora glared. "It's not impossible, weren't you listening! Let go of your doubts, and will it with you mind."

Lilly raised her wand and focused all her intent on the water…only for it to turn into shapeless water and splash all over the table.

"God damn it! You do it if you're so clever." Lilly hissed as Pandora cackled.

Pandora waved her hand and the water returned to its original form as the wooden cube. If Lilly was shocked at seeing wandless magic, then seeing Pandora levitate the suddenly cubed shaped water, left her flabbergasted.

Lilly stuttered. "Ho...How? I d…don't b…believe it."

Pandora grinned and winked. "Exactly! How can one do the impossible if they believe it to be so?"

Lilly shook her head violently. "But how is this possible? How did you figure it out?"

Pandora smiled a golden smile. "I witnessed a miracle that defied the laws of magic."

Pandora got up and skipped over to the two children, one not even a toddler. Lilly followed closely behind as Pandora began speaking to the youngest. Lilly assumed it was nonsense but one never knew with Pandora.

Pandora waved her hand and Lilly's jaw dropped. "Your daughters a Metamorphmagus?"

Pandora laughed. "Nope, I charmed her."

"But she looks...how?" Lilly asked Pandora who grinned with mischief.

"Lilly, do you believe in Miracles?"

* * *

"No luck finding those blasted Snorkacks today." Xenophilius announced with frustration as he entered his home. "I hope your day was better than mine Dora, how are the Potters doing? Pandora? Are you there?"

Xenophilius walked down the slanted step to the basement where Pandora's lab (and most often Pandora herself) resided.

Xenophilius was about to pound on the door when he noticed something...Silence...No explosions... just silence.

He slowly opened the door to see his Dora crying in the corner of the room. He reached out and tenderly rested a hand on her shoulders. "What's wrong dear, your visit couldn't have been this unfortunate."

Pandora looked up with tearful eyes. "It was a wonderful visit...but it will be the last."

Xenophilius pondered for a moment before a look of comprehension washed over his features. "A vision? Are you sure?"

Pandora sobbed as Xenophilius wrapped his arms up in a heart felt hug. "Is there any way we can save them, before it's too late?"

Pandora pulled back and looked into his eyes. "I...I..."

Pandora turned away from him and closed her eyes. Xenophilius wasn't certain but it sounded like she was talking to herself. He felt her tense before turning to face him with hardened eyes. "No...we won't!"

"What?" Xenophilius squawked. "You mean can't...right?"

Pandora pushed passed him and left her lab followed by the echo of a door slamming viciously into it's frame.

* * *

It wasn't even a Month later when Xenophilius aborted his current exhibition to comfort a grieving Pandora, only for him to find her grinning madly as she worked in her lab.

"Aren't you upset," Xenophilius muttered almost to himself. "I thought you would be grieving."

"I grieved before the fact Xenophilius. Today I celebrate to Lilly's success! She has done it. She may not have gone through the looking glass but she dipped her toes inside! I am on the edge of something huge, I just know it! We can feel it!"

"Success in dying?" Xenophilius yelled. "What, are you mad women?"

Pandora looked at her husband strangely for a moment before she began to giggle, which turned into full on, side splitting laughter. When she calmed down she realized he was gaping at her with his jaw dropped. Pandora decided to be merciful. "You don't know do you."

When Xenophilius shook his head Pandora turned on her wizard wireless. "I don't know how you found out about the Potter's death without hearing of this!"

Xenophilius could not believe what he heard on the wireless. _"Wizards throughout the United Kingdom are in celebration! He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has indeed been vanquished by none other than a one year old boy, Harry James Potter, who survived the attacked after the Dark Lord murdered the child's parents. Details are still under investigation. We will give you all the info we can as it comes in on channel 30...Nargles rule HA!"_

Xenophilius stared at Pandora who quickly gave him a peck on the lips. The poor man gasped. "He's gone...really gone...really, really, really, really, GONE!?"

Pandora nodded as she gently pushed Xenophilius out of her lab to resume work. As she was shutting the door she heard him cry out. "HOW?"

"How indeed," Pandora thought as she opened the door to answer Xenophilius. "It's rather elementary really."

Pandora leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Mr. Lovegood, do you believe in Miracles?"

"Yes?"

"Great!" Pandora exclaimed as she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

Little Luna. as you grew from an infant, to toddler to child, Pandora continued her work with a determination that often frightened her poor husband. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

Pandora looked up from the kitchen table and answered cheerfully. "Making breakfast of course."

Xenophilius took in the scene in front of him and admitted that one could interpret the twisted tableau before him as simply making breakfast. Eggs were flying cross the room, balls of fire quickly hitting each egg to hard boil them. A sphere of water was bubbling over a stove as it boiled. Pancake batter was flipping itself across the room and hitting the wall, making a splattering mess. Chairs where spinning around in the air while Pandora seemed to be arguing with herself.

"No you are doing it all wrong you stupid...The pancakes should be cooked until they are cakes...Yes that is why they are called pan-CAKES...Yes on a plate, not on the wall...Hey! Don't you throw eggs at me..."

It was at this moment that Xenophilius Lovegood, backed out of the room and gently closed the door. "And they say I'm mad."

* * *

"Mom, are you ok?" A soft voice whispered as Pandora sat by the fire with a cup of tea in hand.

"I'm fine Luna...Mom just has a lot on her mind." Pandora replied as she felt Luna join her on the couch. Luna was only five years old but she was already showing signs of great intelligence.

"Mother can I ask you a question?" Luna muttered shyly.

"Love, you can always ask me questions, besides you just did." Pandora replied emphatically.

Little Luna smiled before she looked down and whispered quietly. "Am I a Squib?"

If Luna had looked up she would have seen Pandora staring intently into the fire. "Why do you ask this?"

Luna sighed, "I've never done anything magical, even accidentally. Other than when the Weasley's babysit me I only play with Muggles. When Wizards visit which they rarely do, you seem to hide me away as if you are ashamed of me."

"NO!" Pandora yelled a little louder than she intended. At Luna's jump, Pandora calmed herself and wrapped her loving arms around Luna. "No we are not ashamed of you. We could never be ashamed of you. Your Father and I love of you with all our hearts. We could not ask for a better daughter, squib or not."

Pandora pulled back and looked her daughter in the eyes. "I wish I could tell you otherwise Luna but you do have the condition that the Ministry insensitively calls being a squib. I wish I could tell you that everything will still be ok despite this, but I'm afraid I can't. It's not easy being a Squib. You will never be able to do magic, and in this world, many will hate you for it. They will say you are different and they will be correct. They will say other things too. They will put you down, say they are better than you, call you weak, call you inferior and far worse things."

"I want you to listen to me Luna. Do not listen to them! They are wrong! These are lies! Do not let them put you down for being who you are. You do not need Magic to live a wonderful life. Billions of Muggles all over the world live the same way. They have achieved things Wizards have only dreamed of, and they did not need magic."

"Though you may be different it is no curse. To be an individual like yourself is a great thing Luna. However the individual stands alone. It is not fun being alone Luna but in the darkest of days remember this. One day you will meet another individual just like yourself, who will fill your world with light. You will find a prince who will walk through the hottest of flames to reach you, and will slay the largest of Dragons to protect you."

"How do you know?" Luna uttered quietly.

"Because I found mine Luna." Pandora giggled as did Luna.

"Dad can't fight monsters, Mom." Luna giggled.

"You'd be surprised what one can do for those they love." Pandora whispered as she kissed Luna on the cheek.. "Now it's getting late, why don't you go off to bed and when you wake up, I'll make you a nice steaming cup of Hot Chocolate."

"Ok, love you Mom." Luna said as she headed for the stairs.

Pandora could tell Luna was still feeling down, so she whispered to her. "Luna, can you keep a secret?"

Luna nodded eagerly as Pandora continued. "Muggles believe that if you wish upon a star really hard, your wishes will come true. Maybe you should try that and who knows, maybe your wishes will also come true."

Luna nodded excitedly, warming Pandora's heart. Pandora made a motion to keep her mouth zipped shut which Luna repeated with understanding before heading to bed. When Luna was gone, Pandora's smile vanished. She looked at the paper in front of her that she had hidden from her daughter.

 _The bridge between two worlds shall be born on lover's night_

 _The spark to change the world shall be born when love is right_

 _The spark shall reach the moon the day before it ignites_

 _It shall be fostered by the dead who shall rise on the devils night_

 _Only in death will these words of hope be broken_

 _Only in life will dreams of love be awoken_

 _Only through sacrifice shall the gift be given_

 _Only through death shall life be forgiven_

 _The bridge between two worlds shall be born on lovers night_

 _The spark to change the world shall be born when love is right_

The ink was still as wet as the tears on the parchment itself. She knew she would have to show it to her husband. She knew he wouldn't like it, but his feelings would be nothing compared to Pandora's.

"Your right." Pandora whispered to herself. "Of course you are always right you vile things. I'll do it! I'll give you magic my child...even if it kills me!"

* * *

"Dad?" Luna asked her father as she watched her Mother in the Garden. "What is mom doing?"

Xenophilius looked out the window and felt his jaw hit the floor. Pandora seemed to be having a very heated argument with three animated scarecrows. The lifeless body's of straw were wreaking havoc on their garden, uprooting the assorted vegetables and fighting with them.

"Pandora?" Xenophilius called out.

Looking away from the Scarecrows cheerfully. "What is it?"

"What are you doing?"

"We're working silly." Pandora replied before cursing to herself with a loud whisper. "No we do not think they would work better if we lit them on fire."

Xenophilius ran outside to regain her attention. "Pandora! Exactly what in the blazes are you working on."

Pandora ignored him as she hissed. "We don't think this is the same as giving someone magic. Maybe animation isn't the way to go...No! fire won't work! Well we can't just light HER on fire now can we...WHY? WHY DO YOU THINK?!"

"PANDORA!" Xenophilius shouted snapping Pandora from her strange conversation. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"It's a secret." Pandora winked as her wand moved. To Xeno's horror the Scarecrows instantly burst into flames. They ran around like headless chickens, lighting the entire garden on fire. They sounded like they were screaming and cursing but he couldn't be certain. Pandora stared, cursing herself while she fumbled with her wand only to drop it into the flames. "BLOODY FAIRY'S!"

"Hey we resent that!" She replied to herself.

Xenophilius whipped out his wand and started spraying water everywhere. By the time the fire was put out the entire garden had been burnt to ashes. "PANDORA, WHAT IN THE NAME OF BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Pandora picked up her heavily burnt wand, shrugged and put it behind her ear.

"PANDORA! Are you listening to me? THE GARDEN IS GONE! Do you know how long it took to place anti Humdinger wards around it? Not to mention you could have burned the bloody house to the ground...and look at Luna, you must have traumatized her with that stunt!"

Pandora looked over to see Luna peering through the window with a smile and a wave. Pandora waved back causing Xenophilius to snap. "PANDORA! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?"

"Not really." Pandora uttered with an interestingly uninterested tone.

Xenophilius choked down a scream as he tore at his hair. "Will you at least tell me what you are doing."

"If we did you wouldn't like it." Pandora muttered as she ran into the house and into her lab.

Xenophilius yelled out. "I don't like it, NOW PANDORA!"

* * *

"We're getting close. We are simply over thinking things, we just know it is easier than we think it is. Eight years of hard work almost finished. This is huge, the things we could do with this power...It scare us." Pandora whispered as she looked towards the corner of her lab. If anyone else was present in the room, they would have noticed nothing unusual about that corner of the room. Yet the eccentric Witch stared at it with fascination.

Pandora pointed at the dark corner as she spoke reverently. "You have magic, you have magic because we say you do, therefore you have magic. If we could do the same with Luna...We could...I could...we/I..."

Pandora jumped back from the corner. "WE CAN'T...I CAN'T! It's mad, but I am mad, we are insane, that is what they say. This is different! Shut up! The visions aren't real, Filius will be fine, they will all be fine...it's all lies."

Pandora walked away. "It's not worth it. Luna will still find happiness as a...a Squib...We know...it's bigger than that now. We could give magic to the world...at what COST? MY SANITY? MY SOUL? The people I care about? How much blood must be shed. I can't hurt them, I won't hurt her...but she's so lonely...we see the sadness in her eyes. I see a future...of much more. Every choice we make... The visions we've seen that curses my spirit and butchers my heart...I see too much...and yet it's never enough. Too many blanks, to much up to chance."

Pandora broke down into sobs as she cried in grief. "Help me, Merlin help me!"

Then she heard a faint humming coming from above her. Pandora quietly left her lab and climbed the rickety stairs as if she were shadow, flowing through the house, appearing before her daughters room. From behind the closed door, Luna's voice flowed through the cracks and into Pandora's sharpened ears.

 _"Star light, star bright,_

 _The first star I see tonight,_

 _I wish I may, I wish I might_

 _Have this wish I wish tonight"_

Luna paused in deep thought before continuing. "I wish for a unicorn and for dad to find a Crumbled Horned Snorkack. I wish I had a friend...lots of friends. I wish I wasn't different. I wish people liked me. I wish I wasn't alone anymore."

Pandora slowly stepped away from the door and returned to her lab. With a whisper, she sobbed. "You're right...you're always right, damn it...we've gone too far...we can't stop now can we. I swear Luna, we will make all your wishes come true."

Pandora shook her head before composing herself. "Okie dokie, Lets make some magic."

* * *

Pandora moved through the Ministry halls with a haste not matched by her shorter companion. When he was dragged from his work by the Witch, he almost followed protocol and arrested her.

However as she whispered to him her identity, he quickly followed her to his office. How the woman knew which office was his, he had no idea. Once the door was shut, the woman drank a potion and revealed her true appearance to the man before her.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here you mad woman," The man whispered harshly as he locked and silenced the room.

The women scoffed. "This is not my first illegal visit to the Department of Mysteries, though we fear it may be the last."

"It better be your last! Do you want to die?" The man hissed.

"No one wants to die Filius, but some things are inevitable." The Witch whispered. "I need your help."

Filius rubbed his eyes as he sighed. "What can I do for you Pandora?"

Pandora took out a rolled up parchment and unraveled it on the half Goblin's desk.

Filius raised an eyebrow. "What…is that?"

Pandora grinned madly. "My greatest invention of course."

Filius raised his other eyebrow. "And what do you suppose I should do with these…blueprints?"

"Build it of course!" Pandora shouted.

"Shhh!" Filius panicked. "I thought the Daily Prophet was just spewing crap, but you really have lost your mind!"

Pandora laughed. "You are probably right Filius, but so am I. This is the key, my masterpiece. If you build this we can change the world. It will be able to…"

"I know what you think it can do, but it can't. It defies the Laws of Magic." Filius argued.

Pandora leaned down to the Goblin's ear and whispered. "There are no Laws of Magic."

Pandora sat on the floor crossed legged, as she spoke to Filius. "We have figured it out. We know how to help Luna. I can change the world Filius. I can feel it in my bones. Have the Unspeakables it build by the end of the year. Say it's your idea. We believe you will need it soon."

"We? Who's we? What in Morgana's…"

"Listen carefully Filius. I have discovered a spell that breaks all the rules of magic. I'm sure if used properly I can create Magic through the Nargles, but I need the magic kept safe. That's where my invention comes in."

"Nargles?"

"Nargles."

"Nargles?"

"Yes Nargles."

Filius groaned before squealing. "WHAT THE FUCK IS A NARGLE!"

Pandora giggled. "A mix between pixies and fairies. They…"

After an incredibly long and descriptive explanation on what the fuck Nargles were, Filius was on the verge of having his own mental break down. Pandora placed her finger on the Half Goblin's nose as she whispered. "Don't you see Filius. I could give magic to my daughter, we could give magic to the world. Muggles will cease to be, as they will all be gifted with the blessing of magic. I can make the world a better place. How can I possibly refuse this calling, no matter the cost. we need you Filius, we can't do this alone."

Filius looked at the woman he loved like a daughter and shook her head. "You truly believe you can give Luna magic."

Pandora spoke solemnly, "I believe we can unite the world. Divided we are strong but if the people of the world stood together as one, nothing would stop us from achieving utopia."

Filius sighed before he nodded. "Ah to Hades with it! Pandora, what would you have me do?"

Pandora smiled insanely as she whispered. "Build it!"

* * *

If there was one thing that got Xenophilius' blood pumping, it was a mystery and this was a most curious mystery indeed. His wife had spent many a night stuck in her lab, working herself mad. At first it had been just the odd incident of madness but to Xenophilius' dismay the strange happenings had increased tenfold.

He didn't know how Luna got herself a unicorn, nor did he understand where it had disappeared to when he returned with Ministry officials. The nearby pond which had attracted a beautiful coven of Fairy's, had long since been abandoned, as they fled from an unseen force. What really disturbed him was how Pandora would often get this glazed look in her eyes as she stared at his daughter...the idea that Luna could be involved in this madness triggered Xeno into action.

It was late into the night when a restless Xeno slowly opened the door to his wife's study. He knew she would be gone for a while...doing what, he did not know, but to follow her would be an exercise of futility. The first thing he noticed was the darkness. He waved his hand across his face yet still saw nothing. He quietly raised his wand and whispered. "Lumos!"

As a small feint light lit the tip of Xenophilius' wand the room became visible. The lab was a mess, completely in disarray. There was no sense of order, books scattered and stained, potion vials lying in precarious positions, research notes covering the floor which was unusually soft, as if dirt and not stone lay beneath the mass of papers.

Xenophilius carefully tip toed though the mess praying he wouldn't knock over a potion vial and cause an explosion. 'This place was dangerous!' Xenophilius realized. The lab was dangerous, it could blow up at any moment and his daughter lives above this.'

Xenophilius could almost feel himself be pulled to the other side of the room where a scrap book sat. Unlike the rest of the room there was an obvious attempt to keep everything away from the book. As Xenophilius touched the book he heard a faint whisper in his ear...

" _ **Open it..."**_

Xenophilius nearly dropped his wand as he spun around in fright. He felt certain that despite what his eyes told him he was not alone in this basement. "Hello...who's there?"

Silence was his answer.

Uncertain, Xenophilius yelled out. "I demand that you reveal yourselves!"

He swore he heard the faintest sound...a cackle. Xenophilius shook his head as his eyes returned to the book. Flipping through the pages with his fingers he jumped in surprise when the book stopped forcefully on one specific page. Feeling his blood run cold he began to read.

" _I must lose in order to gain. I give myself to them and they give themselves to me...to us. I'm not sure what we are, that is for the best. We/they are the key. I found them in the darkness, I spoke and they answered. In the darkest depths of my mind, I created life! Now I shall create magic too!_

 _I only wanted to give the power of magic to my daughter but now...we can give it to everything. We are our friend. We will help guide her in the blackest of times, long after she is gone. We will feed off her magic that our Moon Mother gives us. We are not yet ready. We have damaged too much to properly bless the Moon child with magic. The fates have been sealed, the end will happen soon. We must give her the Magic at any cost. Only she can finish what we start. We must..."_

Xenophilius felt the book fly from his hand and into the darkness along with his wand. Another light appeared from the other side room, revealing the shadowed features of Pandora. "Hello love."

"Uh...Hello...Pandora?" Xenophilius squeaked as he backed into a desk knocking a potion to the ground...yet Xenophilius _was_ certain it did not reach the floor.

Pandora just smiled as she looked through her book. "We ran into some trouble at Filius' so we called it an early night. He was called in by the other Unspeakable's and seemed really frustrated with our project. I can tell the building has started though. He can't talk about it so..."

Pandora smiled bashfully as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, we just realized you have no clue what I'm talking about."

Xenophilius gave a nervous chuckle as he looked around the darkened room. "Nice book." He grimaced.

Pandora looked at the book in her hand and grinned. "Yes it is, my life's work wrapped up into one little book. Not that I need it anymore."

The room was lit brightly as the book burst into flames, Xenophilius screamed effeminately as he stumbled to the ground. Before he could blink he felt her loving arms wrap around him. "Xenophilius are you OK? I didn't mean to startle you like that. Lets get you some sweet hot chocolate."

Pandora helped him up but Xenophilius squirmed out of her grasp. "No Pandora we need to talk..."

"We don't need to do anything." Pandora replied calmly. "We simply do what we must, and sometimes we do what we shouldn't."

"No more riddles Pandora! No more games! I want to know what you are doing and what you intend on doing to my daughter!" Xenophilius yelled.

Pandora tilted her head. "I'm going to give Magic to your daughter Xenophilius Lovegood. But I won't just give it to my Luna, I will give Magic to all the Muggles and we shall give magic to all the Squibs."

Xenophilius stared into Pandora's glazed eyes. "You what? Pandora...what you are suggesting is...unnatural."

"Of course it's unnatural." Pandora replied with a smirk. "It's magic!"

"That's not what I meant. You are spitting in the face of Magic. Of Logic and Order." Xenophilius stammered.

Pandora shook her head swiftly. "You sound like my old boss!"

Xenophilius glared. "I don't appreciate that Pandora."

"But it's true. So what if I spit in the face of Magic? What has Magic ever done for me? What has Magic ever done for poor Luna? Doomed to be an outcast. The future I've seen is harsh. The Muggles reject her as weird, while the Magicals only refer to her as "Luna the Squib."

"Do you think it will be any better with Magic? They will dub her "Luna the freak!" Xenophilius shouted.

Pandora flinched. "It's not so simple Xenophilius!"

"Oh that's right you want to give magic to all the Muggles too!" Xenophilius muttered. "I knew you were anti establishment but I never pegged you for a bloody Anarchist! If you exposed magic to the Muggle world, the end result would be war."

"Muggles are getting smarter!" Pandora insisted. "Whether you like it or not they will eventually discover us. Then what? If anything, revealing ourselves by giving them magic will prevent war."

"You will be stepping on the toes of a lot of powerful people." Xenophilius rebuffed. "And those same people will be after Luna. You know what would happen if she got her hands on Luna."

Pandora snorted. "So that's what this is about, you're scared of her!"

"And you're not?" Xenophilius growled.

Pandora looked away. "That is a tough question for us to answer. We are not scared of much anymore. It is inevitable."

"US? WHO'S US!" Xenophilius screamed.

Pandora grinned. "The Nargles. They speak to me and guide me. Just as they led you through this room. Just as they guide my daughter...as she watches us."

Xenophilius started spinning around in a panic. "Luna! Go to bed now! Luna?"

Pandora laughed. "Don't you see Xeno. I can't explain it to you. This is far beyond your comprehension. Without the Nargles it would be beyond my own as well, yet together we can do things even the most powerful of Wizards believe to be impossible."

"I don't give a bloody damn what you believe you are capable of Pandora. I will not let you harm my daughter with you experiments!"

Pandora spoke with flames in her eyes.. "It won't be easy for her and I don't know how it will end but we must do this. For the sake of magic."

Xenophilius was incensed. "YOU ARE MAD!"

Pandora nodded. "That is why Luna must finish what I've started. My daughter is the only one I trust with this task! Don't you understand?"

Xenophilius started at Pandora with anger as he hissed under his breath. Xenophilius again stumbled, this time from the impact of Pandora's hand to his face. Pandora glowered at her husband as she whispered. "Get out."

Xenophilius nodded. "I'm taking Luna with me."

"No!" Pandora hissed.

Xenophilius suddenly felt himself being pushed by an invisible force that cackled at him. No matter how hard he tried he could not fight the force. It threw him out of the house and the door slammed and locked. He stared at the door in horror...at a loss of how everything had gone so wrong.

Inside the house, Pandora quickly began to put her plans into motion. She pulled out her quill and wrote herself instructions on a random piece of parchment.

 _Use the potion to see the Nargles._

 _You must take the Magic from them and give it to Luna._

 _Say the Magic words. It is finished Pandora. Your part in this tale is done._

Pandora took a moment to cry. "I'm sorry Xeno! I'm sorry Filius! I'm sorry everyone!"

After a few minutes of grief Pandora grabbed her wand and pointed it at her head. She took a deep breath and whispered.

" _Gaudium Risum!"_

The modified cheering charm did it's job as Pandora burst into laughter, but it wasn't enough. She cast the charm again and again until the mad Witch was rolling on the ground cackling loudly. Yet she was still not done as she raised her wand to her head one more time. The spell she needed already existed and she was no longer bound by limitations. She could break the laws of magic, so she could break through her own demented limitations. She had used it on herself many times over the last nine years and now she used it four more times.

" **OBLIVIATE! OBLIVIATE! OBLIVIATE! OBLIVIATE!"**

Pandora stumbled around the room in confusion before she found the parchment she had written on moments earlier. "The Potion...Nargles...blah blah blah..."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Pandora giggled with excitement. She quickly opened the door to see her nine year old daughter rubbing her eyes.

"Mom, it's 1:30 in the morning, I'm trying to sleep!" Luna groaned.

"Luna, sweetie, shut the door behind you or the Nargles will get out." Pandora exclaimed.

"What are Nargles?" the young Luna scoffed as the door to the lab was slammed shut...

* * *

 _Do you remember this part Luna?_

You seem to try so hard to forget

* * *

You stared a blank stare as a stranger held a bright light by your lifeless eyes. As he moved the light from your eyes, you vaguely noticed just how white the room was. The man who was dressed in white himself seemed to be speaking to you but it made no difference...

The man left the room and began speaking to someone outside the door. You heard the voices but could not process them as they spoke.

"Will she be alright?" A broken, shaky voice asked.

"Mr. Lovegood, despite what we first believed, she has not simply gone into shock." The second voice spoke with an air of professionalism. "It seems that she has completely shut herself off from the outside world. It is almost as if she has taken a drought of living death, only her vitals are perfectly fine."

Xenophilius remained silent as he looked through the window to his beloved daughter. Her eyes saw nothing, for the last three days she simply sat on her bed and tried to stare a hole through the wall.

The Healer droned on as he pulled out a sheet of parchment. "As you can see Mr. Lovegood, her vitals are perfectly fine, her brain energy is normal, her Magical core is exceedingly high but that often is the case when one suffers a traumatic experience. She has moved around the room a couple times but does not react to any of the other Healers..."

Xenophilius was so deep in his grief, he had not registered the Healers words for a full minute. However when he did, it was as if he had been struck by lightning. "What did you just say?"

The Healer wore a look of confusion but spoke in the same droning tone. "Miss Lovegood continues to eat regularly and has regular bowel movements..."

"NO! ABOUT HER MAGICAL CORE!" Xenophilius screamed startling many of the other Healers and patients.

"Luna's magical core is extremely high." The Healer then whispered as if knowing he was speaking words best kept away from wondering ears. "To be perfectly honest, it is one of the most powerful we have ever encountered."

"BUT HOW? SHE'S A SQUi...sweet? Yes she's a _sweet_ girl." Xenophilius backtracked. Even he realized that shouting Luna's condition at the top of his lungs, in a crowded hospital would be unwise.

"Perhaps we should continue this discussion in my office." The healer murmured discretely.

Xenophilius nodded numbly as he looked once more into the room where his daughter resided. "You really did it Dora. You actually did it!"

His voice was full of pain as he gasped. "I hope it was worth it PANDORA!"

* * *

Luna was unaware of all of this as she stared into nothingness. You had no sense of time, of reality, of anything. This was her life now, and so it would be.

 _Winter turned to spring..._

 _spring turned to summer..._

 _summer turned to autumn..._

 _and then it was winter once more._

For twelve long months, there was no change and hope had long been forgotten. Only one father believed his daughter would ever return to him. It was exactly one year later, when it happened. What happened you ask? The answer is quite simple Harry.

 _ **WE HAPPENED!**_

"Hello." The Healer hardly heard the whisper but hear it she did. She Looked up to see you staring at the ceiling with an odd look in your eyes. "I'm sorry, I can't seem to see you. I can hear you though. What are your names?"

You were unaware of the Healer bolting out of the room to alert her superior. You where too fixated on the voices in your head. Our voices, You spoke to us for the first time that day, and for the first time since Pandora... _We answered!_

 **Names are of no matter to us little girl.**

 _We are what Pandora dubbed, Nargles!_

Welcome back to the land of the living!

 _ **Welcome back to the world of Magic!**_

 _Welcome back to England Harry and Luna!_

Welcome home, It's been too long.

* * *

 _ **WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!**_

* * *

"Luna...wake up. Luna you have to go now." A voice whispered as she felt herself being shaken.

Luna opened her eyes to see Harry kneeling over her. "Are we back Harry?"

"I think so...though I'm not sure where we are." Harry grunted as he helped Luna to her feet. "Be careful by the way, the grounds not steady."

That was an understatement, the ground was covered in large jagged rocks. Harry could hardly stand and Luna realized why. "Harry, where are your glasses?"

Harry groaned. "No clue but if I don't find them soon..."

"Accio Glasses." Luna hummed, the glasses flew from the rubble and into her hand.

"Oh...forgot about that." Harry muttered sheepishly as Luna placed the glasses on his face.

"That's better..." Harry paused as he looked around him for the first time. "Oh Merlin!"

"Harry look it's Olivanders! Oh, and that's the Leaky Cauldron. We must be back in Diagon Alley...where is everybody?" Luna asked as her excitement turned to worry.

Harry looked around the rubble and gestured to Luna. "This might have something to do with it."

Luna's eyes widened as she realized where she was. "Oh dear."

Harry took Luna's hand into his own. "We got to get out of here, and find out what's happened since we left."

Suddenly the sound of cracks feared the air as over a dozen Aurors surrounded them. The Aurors sent stunners at them but it was too late. Harry and Luna had both vanished away from Gringotts...or at least what little remained of it!

* * *

 _What has become of Magical England?_

 _Who is the Earth Mother? Who is the Earth Father?_

 _Who stole the vial of memory's from Harry and Luna (Do you even remember that?)_

 _What will happening next?_

 _What will happen last?_

 _Jaws will drop and twists will shock._

 _Please Review and say we rock...please?_

 _Faster updates and shorter chapters_

 _As long as these Bloody Nargles leave me alone!_


	27. Showdown at the Golden Swamp

**Chapter 27: Showdown at the Golden Swamp**

* * *

 ** **Thirty Years Later****

* * *

The world was completely devastated, ravaged by the rise of the mutants and the parasites that are a plague on out people. Our only hope is the brave warrior prince that is Louis Halberd, king of the trolls...

 **Wait this ain't right.**

 _ _But I like this, it sounds cool.__

 **Well too bloody bad, let us try...**

* * *

 ** **Two Years Latter?****

* * *

Mr. Surley, was ashamed to say that she was completely and utterly weird, you welcome. He lived a noisy existence doing things that caused a stir like, eating chocolate with his feet and playing the bongo's with his noise...

 _Merlin make it stop!_

 ** **Umm...let's try****

* * *

 ** _ **5 Months Ago?**_**

* * *

"The light hit both of their faces at the same time, so that Voldemort's was suddenly a flaming blur. Harry heard the high voice shriek as he too yelled his best hope to the heavens...

 **WAIT THIS ALREADY HAPPENED!**

Dammit we are so sued.

 _ **I have an idea, lets try...**_

* * *

 _ **19 Years Later**_

* * *

"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and rose craned around to look at the other students. "Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous." Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed.

 ** _ **NOOO!**_**

Not the canon epilogue.

 _Kill Me I want to dye, Who names their child Hugo_

 ** **We would like to apologize for the three people on the planet named Hugo.****

 _But frankly so should your parents HA!_

 ** **I got it! Lets just say...****

* * *

 ** **An Unspecified Amount of Time Later****

 _Thank Merlin_

 ** **Nargles out****

* * *

The Golden Swamp certainly lived up to half of its name. This pub was filthy! Hermione understood the need to be discrete but this was ridiculous. The ground was literally mud!

Ron didn't seem to mind the place, in fact he had already walked right up to the bartender. "Excuse me, do you have any Butterbeer?"

The Muggle bartender raised an eyebrow. "What in God's name is Butterbeer?"

"How about Firewiskey?" Ron continued oblivious to Hermione's groan.

The Bartender was completely lost. "Firewiskey? Are you some sort of fruit? Cause if you are, you're looking for the bar across the street."

"Do I look like a fruit? I'm a person not an apple!" Ron shot back angrily.

"Ron will you be quiet." Hermione hissed, embarrassed.

"What about Pumpkin Juice?" Ron asked.

"I got some Pumpkin Juice for you." The Bartender grumbled as he walked away.

"See Hermione, I knew they would have something." Ron said triumphantly.

"Ron, if that man brings you back a drink, it won't be Pumpkin juice." Hermione sighed before pausing. "Ron, Look!"

Unnoticed by the dozen Muggles in the damp bar, was the infrequent flashing of an emerald, green light. It flickered from the unnaturally dark corner of the bar. Ron and Hermione slowly approached the light, and as they stepped into the shadow, came face to face with two faceless beings.

They wore pitch black robes that covered their faces. They floated over the ground like Dementors and spoke in a chilling voice that death himself would fear. "You Came Alone?"

"Yes." Hermione whispered praying that she hadn't made a mistake.

The second voice spoke, and wolves started barking. "Are you sure you weren't followed?"

"As sure as we can be under the circumstances." Hermione replied with more confidence.

The eerie figures stared silently at her. Hermione felt herself compelled to speak, all prior confidence gone. "I was told you...had information on the whereabouts of Harry Potter and...Lu...Luna Lovegood."

"What is the one subject you failed to get an O for during your Owl's?" The first voice asked abruptly, effectively caching Hermione off guard.

"DADA." Hermione answered, confused.

The second voice spoke as Hermione's eyes widened with recognition. "Weasley, what did your Mother call you as she tucked you in at night."

Ron's face turned as red as his hair as Hermione struggled to hold her giggles. The two 'specters' continued their interrogation. "What did your mother call you Ron."

Ron had turned a shade of orange as he muttered. "Ronny Bunny..."

At this Hermione burst out laughing as the specters lowered their hoods, revealing the faces of one Potter and one Lovegood.

"HARRY!" Hermione screamed as she threw herself at Harry, either hugging him or attempting to kill him. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S REALLY YOU! IT'S BEEN SO LONG!"

Luna 's face seemed to be wearing an uncharacteristic smirk as Harry gasped for air. Hermione released Harry before attacking Luna with the same intensity. "LUNA! WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?"

Luna flailed her arms as she gave a panicky muffle. "I don't like this, please stop crushing me."

"Leave off them Hermione." Ron snorted as he pulled Harry into a less life threatening hug. "Where the bloody hell have you been."

Luna smiled serenely and sung.

 _"We have been to a world full of wonder_

 _Beyond the stars, the moon the yonder._

 _Into dreams of love and paradise_

 _Awoken the sight of a divine sunrise"_

"What the bloody hell are you on about!" Ron exclaimed.

Luna just smiled sweetly, leaving the four in a somewhat awkward silence. Luna and Harry sat at the hidden table behind them and were joined by the other, less eccentric couple.

"How did you ward the table so well." Hermione muttered as the bartender brought the four Magicals their drinks without being any wiser of the magic around him.

"Mother was quite good with wards." Luna hummed with pride. "She was an unspeakable you know. She had to make sure no one heard the things that she spoke."

Harry took over the conversation. "Look, there isn't much time. I'll explain later where we've been but when we returned it was to the ruins of Gringotts. We were just able to dodge a dozen Aurors trying to stun us. We don't know how long we've been gone or what has happened since."

Hermione's eyes widened while Ron spoke in a dramatic whisper. "It's been twenty five years! The world is run by Moon men!"

"Shut up Ron." Hermione tried to say sternly, though the smile on her face hurt her attempt. "It's been around two months. It's midway through January, the 15th I believe."

* * *

 ** **2.5 MONTHS LATER****

* * *

Harry sighed and handed Luna's three sickles. "Right on the dot, I swore it has been at least a year. How did things go to Hades so fast."

Luna looked into the nothing as she uttered.

" _The world can change in the blink of an eye, the question is not how, or when, but why."_

"OK enough...poems." Ron complained.

Hermione looked around the bar to make sure they had not been followed before speaking. "It started with Flitwick's funeral. It was written in the Goblin Treaty clause twenty four, that in the event that a great Goblin was killed, then all Goblin run enterprises would be closed the day of the funeral. That includes Gringotts. If the Goblin was considered a true Goblin then the closing of Goblin businesses would last seven days."

Harry let out a whistle. "Didn't think the Goblin's had it in them."

"More in them than the Ministry it seems." Hermione continued. "You see, True Goblins don't die often, due to the fact that there are so few of them. However when they do the Wizards..."

"Bitch and Moan." Ron scoffed.

"Thank you Ron." Hermione scolded. "Yes, complain, but the Ministry puts up with the Goblin's because, that is what you do in diplomacy. However they weren't so lenient this time, care to guess why."

Luna's unfocused gaze fell across the muddy pub as she answered. "The Ministry didn't consider Filius Flitwick to be a True Goblin."

Hermione scowled. "Bingo! In fact, that was just what she told them."

"She?" Harry asked leaning across the table.

"Jane Grimhilde, she stood before the Wizengamot and gave a very...interesting speech. I was there, in disguise of course. I switched places with a reporter who was staying at the Hogshead. That pub seems to have an unending supply of reporters to stun and impersonate. So I saw it, how she wrapped the old pure blood supremacist bastards under her thumb." Hermione hissed, her anger pouring through her eyes.

"The Wizengamot called for an emergency meeting following the disgrace of Kingsley. It didn't help his case that his office had been largely emptied, and his undersecretary had been found dead. The first action they enacted was the stripping of all titles and positions Kingsley possessed, and the order for his arrest. Then they discussed the call for a temporary Minister."

"Enter Jane Grimhilde. She strutted down to the center of the circular room as if she owned it. She had bright red hair and the bluest eyes. Her skin was pale and her nose was long and crooked. Her teeth would be the envy of any dentist, trust me I know. Then she spoke in a melodic sweet voice."

"I am not here to talk about Kingsley or nominate anyone for Minister. I would instead like to tell you a little tale about my day. You see after this meeting was announced and we were ordered to do our civic duty, I decided to check my accounts and make sure all was in order. So I went to Gringotts and the funniest thing happened. A House Elf, yes a House Elf, told me that Gringotts and all other Goblin run enterprises were closed for the next seven days. Now what really gets me is the reason for this, the death of a true Goblin, Filius Flitwick."

Jane's laugh echoed the silent room. No one else was laughing though. In a sense, neither was Jane. "Now pardon me for the vulgarity but I was under the impression that Mr. Flitwick was a Halfbreed. The Goblin's have no right to close their businesses that we as honorable and gracious Wizards allow them to have. I don't want to impose or make a scene but I for one am sick of the Ministry of Magic allowing these creatures to spit on our compassion. They have no gratitude, they have no morality. Why are we signing agreements and doing business with animals."

"I would like a leader who will stand up to the Goblins who hold our precious gold as hostage. I would like a leader who will take back our forests that the Centaurs have taken from us. Someone who will take back our water from the Merpeople. Protect our sons from the clutches of Veela and our daughters from the evils of the Incubus. I want our land back from the Giants that endanger the statutes of secrecy every day. I want a Minister will not bend over backwards for the Muggles, who we have allowed to rule the earth! I know one thing for sure, I would stand up for Wizards if I was Minister. I apologize for using up your time."

"Not surprisingly we have a new Minister, guess what her name is." Hermione uttered sarcastically. "That...woman didn't waste time igniting the public into an uproar. The morning after, it was all over The Prophet. 'Goblin's shut down Gringotts for a non Goblin'. Then it was 'Goblins shut down Gringotts for a Halfbreed'. Then it was 'Goblin's hold Wizard's gold hostage over death of traitorous Halfbreed that helped start Hogwarts massacre'."

"A group of Wizards tried to break their way into Gringotts, you can guess how that ended. Those who survived lost their wand arm. If it wasn't for the tense situation between the Ministry and the Goblins they would have lost their heads. Ragnok met with Minister Grimhilde and they both decided to bury the hatchet. Gringotts opened three days early on the condition that for those three days, they would be allowed to charge Wizards an extra ten galleons to enter the bank."

Luna looked off into the pub. "Then why is Gringotts nothing but rubble now."

Ron whispered hoarsely. "This is where it gets interesting. On the seventh day of Goblin fasting, something big flew right into Gringotts and the explosion killed twenty Wizards and at least two hundred Goblins."

"What?" Harry asked incredulously. "You mean like the Missile that supposedly hit the Astronomy tower."

"No, all of Diagon Alley saw it. It was well...Hermione said it looked like..."

"A Missile, I saw the memories from some of our people. It looked an awful lot like a Muggle Missile." Hermione whispered nervously.

Luna kept looking across the bar as her face scrunched up. "Gringotts has the same anti-Muggle wards as Hogwarts...and Diagon Alley for that matter. How are these objects getting through? Besides we were at the Astronomy tower and there was no missile."

"We don't know, but I will say this, the coincidence is unnerving." Hermione said morbidly. "Many Goblins were able to flee just before the missile hit. Some say Ragnok survived, others say he died. With the Goblins you really never can tell. One thing is for certain though, the Goblin's are..."

"Pissed!" Ron pitched in earning another scowl from Hermione. Ron just smiled smugly causing Harry to hit him on the back of the head. "What was that for?"

Harry shrugged and gestured for Hermione to continue, who obliged. "The Minister blamed the attack on another Muggle Missile. Only this time she took it a step further. She accused the now former Minister Kingsley of covering up the fact that the Muggles have discovered us and has declared war. Muggles seem to be quite unaware of this. It's what the Ministry's good at, they keep us all in the dark. You don't know the truth anymore and what they tell you could be lies or the truth. Plus we don't know what they aren't telling us."

"They have continued Kingsley's campaign to protect Muggleborns from Muggles. It started innocently enough but they started to paint them in an ugly light. Focusing on cases of magic discrimination, even if it's as simple as a Muggle freaking out when their infant starts flying around the room. They...well...They..."

Ron came in. "They have been talking about you Harry, and your childhood, in graphic detail..."

Harry closed his eyes as he took harsh, deep breaths. It took everything in him to keep control of his boiling emotions. Luna took his hand and squeezed it. "What they did was wrong, but it shows that you are strong."

Harry squeezed back "Thanks Luna."

"She did it again!" Ron mumbled.

"I don't understand." Luna asked looking at Ron before looking back out across the pub. "My rhymes are not planned."

"This is bigger than you Harry. The Minister and the Totalitar have sparked more hatred towards Muggles than Voldemort ever could. They've enacted laws, separating all Muggleborns from Muggles. They are separating children from their parents and destroying perfectly happy marriages. The Muggle's involved simply disappear."

"Sorry, Totalitar? Harry asked.

"They are the guardians of order, they keep everyone in line," Hermione whispered darkly. "With the chaos surrounding the auror department. Grimhilde established these Totalitar that seemed to come from nowhere. They are our biggest threat. They keep the order in the Magical world. They are like spies, if you say the wrong thing they will find out. They have advanced magic like I've never seen before. They are supposed to protect us, but Muggles, Squibs and Muggleborns have been disappearing and everyone knows where they disappear too, but no one dares speak of it."

There was a silence before Luna broke the silence. "It's her isn't it?"

When the others remained silent she continued. "It's the earth mother, the one from the prophecy."

Hermione nodded. "That's our theory, but we have yet to find any proof. "

"Why do I get the feeling that by we, you aren't speaking of you and Ron." Harry pondered as the pub owner refilled his drink.

Ron smiled. "The LLR, that is the name of the group that opposes the Ministry and their Totalitar. I'm in the group and Hermione is too. Hogwarts is still open but... people like Hermione aren't comfortable there."

"No Muggleborn is," Hermione whispered emotionally. "Everything is falling back to the way thing were, and we let it happen. We let that b...Witch do this! They're hunting you down...both of you. They're hunting all the LLR but they really want you Luna, and it's been made clear that they want you alive. "

"Only they stopped calling you by name." Ron growled. "They know your name holds power so they stripped it from you. They just call you Squib. They want you too Harry, they're making it out like they want to rescue you from the Squib that has bewitched you with her unnatural magic."

"How rude." Luna hummed. "Are you sure you two weren't followed?"

Hermione exchanged a glance with Ron as they both looked around the pub. "We're pretty sure..."

"Oh...OK." Luna smiled as she took a drink of Harry's beer immediately regretting it as she found the taste to be most foul.

"Um... did you think we were followed?" Ron asked as it seemed Luna had drifted off into her own world again.

"I'm not sure but I believe that interesting person over there, has been watching us since you both sat down." Luna whispered looking off in the same direction she had been all night.

Harry was the first to follow her gaze. The individual in question sat in the shadows under a dark cloak. The figure's face was hidden under a hood but it was clearly facing towards them. What's more, they could see a wand in its holster.

"Shit." Ron muttered as he saw the cloaked being.

Harry spoke loudly, "I think I shall use the rest room. Luna would you be a dear, get us some more drinks."

Luna nodded as Harry mouthed to Ron and Hermione. "Stay put."

Harry and Luna rose from their seats and went their separate ways. Harry quickly disappearing into the washroom while Luna wandered over to the bar.

She heard it first...the sound of footsteps. It was hard to hear over the noises of the pub but she heard them. She knew the figure was standing right behind her so she spoke. "Would you like me to buy you a drink. I warn you they taste most awful."

"True but you don't drink these drinks for the taste." A man's voice answered, sounding like gravel and too close for comfort. "I know who you are little bird."

"I know who I am too." Luna responded. "The only thing I don't know is who you are."

She heard him chuckle before he responded, sounding even closer. "Get me some whiskey, and you will have the knowledge you just asked for."

Luna noticed he had a deep Irish accent that seemed to tug at her memory. "What if I wish to know why you are here and what you want with me?"

"Then I will tell you this as well, though I must warn you, you might not like the answer." He whispered in her ear.

"Who's side are you on?" Luna asked trying to get an answer she could work with.

"The only side that matters, my side." The stranger grinned, Luna wasn't sure how she could tell but she was certain he was grinning

Luna made to face him but felt two callused hands grab her by the shoulders, holding her in place. "That will be enough of that little girl. Now about that drink..."

The man was silenced as he felt a wand press into his neck, and heard a voice whisper in his ear. "Don't move!"

The stranger raised his hands in surrender as he spoke. "Come now, you don't want to cause a scene in this pub any more than I do."

"You harm her, touch her, or even breath on her again, I will do a lot more than cause a scene!" The voice threatened.

"I'm sure you will." The man said as he quickly reached down and grabbed an invisibility cloak, leaving it were it was as he whispered. "Amazing, smoother than velvet. This must be the cloak of Death. So you must be the famous Harry Potter. I've heard so much about you, of course who hasn't. It truly is an honour to meet you at last. Now you must excuse me young man, I was in the middle of speaking to your...thing."

Harry jabbed his wand so hard into the man's neck that it shed blood. "One more word..."

The man chuckled darkly. "Ta..Ta..Ta, I would be very careful boy. One wrong move and these Muggles will be in for a fright." As he said this he slowly started to pull on Harry's cloak. "I mean it would truly be the story of the year, if you appeared out of thin air, in the middle of a room full of Muggles."

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Harry growled.

"I already asked him, he wasn't very helpful." Luna responded.

"If you get me that drink, I will gladly tell you." The hooded man complained.

"This guy is worse than Seamus." Harry muttered under his before saying "Fine! Luna get him his damn drink, but you sir are coming with us."

"Yes chosen one, slayer of giant snakes, Dark Lords and manors." The man uttered reverently to Harry. "However it is in your best interest to know that if I move from this spot...your friends die."

Harry felt his blood run cold. "How many..."

The man chuckled. "How many friends will die or how many Totalitar are in this pub as we speak? I'll answer both, two and none. I don't work for the Totalitar as I was fired before I could get a promotion. I was given a different job, one I am more than happy to accomplish. You and your freak here are coming with me to the Ministry, and you are going to come quietly."

"Over my dead body." Harry hissed as he moved his hand out from under the cloak and signaled Ron and Hermione, who were still in their seats acting like nothing was wrong. "I told you what I would do with you if you touched her."

The man sighed. "Fine, we shall do it your way."

The Muggles gasped as Harry appeared our of thin air. Those gasps turned to screams as the curses started flying. Eight hooded figures attacked Hermione and Ron who overturned their table and started firing their own curses from behind it.

The hooded stranger tried to throw the invisibility cloak over Luna, but she anticipated his attack and cried "Accio cloak."

The hooded man let the cloak fly out of his hand as he focused on Harry. The two quickly began firing curses at close range. The spells they deflected scattered throughout the pub, starting fires and blowing holes into various objects. By now Luna had managed to stun most of the Muggles while under Harry's cloak, though a couple of them managed to flee the pub.

Harry finally hit the hooded man with a powerful Disarming spell, sending his foe flying across the room. With the stranger taken out of the fight, Harry joined Luna, Ron and Hermione in disposing with the rest of the attackers.

The stranger rose onto shaky legs, to the sight of three wands aimed at his heart and neck. One of those wands belonged to Harry, who snarled. "Lower your hood."

The figure looked between Ron and Hermione who also had their wands aimed at him. He noticed Luna was just standing their smiling, a surprisingly kind smile despite the circumstances. He couldn't help but chuckle. "I just realized something, I'm in serious shit."

Harry jabbed his wand into the man's neck who yelled. "OK, OK, just stop...poking me with that."

The man lowered his hood revealing a face that had certainly seen better days. Yet aside from the massive amount of scars that covered his pale face, the man was very handsome looking. His hair was long and lush, but was clearly turning gray. He was grinning with a devil may care attitude, revealing his three missing teeth. Yet the grin did not reach his dull and lifeless eyes, haunting in a way that only comes from having one's heart ripped out.

"Who are you." Luna whispered. "You look familiar."

"We've never met, but I understand why you would think otherwise." The man answered without answering. "I don't care what you do to me. There is only one thing you can do that hasn't already been done to me, and that would be a blessing. So go ahead and kill me. The only thing that will hurt me in death is that I failed him."

"Failed who?" Luna asked looking curious.

The man was about to reply, then stopped and grinned. Hermione's eyes widened as she heard the sound of cracking and popping from outside the pub.

"They're here," Hermione whispered, her face was pale.

The stranger reached into his pocket and before Harry could curse him, the scarred man vanished. Ron cursed. "He must have had a portkey."

"Who cares about him!" Hermione yelled. "We've got to apparate out of here before..."

Unfortunately, before had already arrived, as the door was smashed down. The four magicals dropped to their knees and crawled behind an overturned table, as curses started flying into the pub.

Harry groaned as he joined the other three in firing curses at the Totalitar, keeping them at bay. "Dammit, what do we do now?"

"Can't we still apparate." Ron asked.

"You try apparating on your hands and knees, you'll end up leaving behind your head. Not to mention standing up will get us killed even faster." Hermione replied gritting her teeth. "You three hold them off, I've got to make us a portkey."

"We don't have time Hermione." Luna spoke as she grabbed Harry's hand. "It takes at least fifteen minutes to create a portkey and that's just for short distances."

"That's normally true, but not the way I do it ". Hermione replied as she grabbed a broken mug. "Just hold them off for me, I need to focus."

Luna looked at the cloak still in her hand and had an idea that had her questioning her sanity. Maybe she did deserve her loony moniker. Luna quickly threw the cloak over herself and rose to her feet. She quickly ducked three viscous curses and ran across the room before removing her cloak. Then Luna started to yell "Hey! I'm over here you Aquavirius Maggots!"

"LUNA!" Harry tried to stand but was dragged back down by Ron.

As soon as Luna yelled. All the curses aimed at the golden trio were suddenly flying at her. Luna threw the cloak back on as the curses hit the shield she had cast in front of her. The shield didn't hold for long as the spells smashed it to pieces, but it mattered not. Luna had already appeared in a different corner of the room and started shrieking, "You all look like a Gulping Plimpy's snout."

Harry and Ron continued to fire curses at the entrance of the Golden Swamp. Then Harry saw it, "LUNA LOOK OUT!"

Luna ducked just in time as the Totalitar started firing curses from the kitchens. Ron cursed loudly. "There must have been another way in."

"Of course there is..." Hermione began as a reducto smashed into the pub, sending tables and stools flying. One of them cracked Hermione on the head, effectively knocking her out cold.

"HERMIONE!" Ron yelled as he dropped his wand and started checking on Hermione. "She's just been knocked out. Dammit! How are we getting out now. They are going to kill her! They are going to kill us! "

Luna removed the cloak as she crawled beside Harry. "I tried, I tried to do more but..."

"I know!" Harry whispered as he clung to Luna tightly.

"I love you Harry."

"I..."

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron cried with relief.

Harry and Luna looked up as over a dozen Wizards and Witches appeared in the middle of the room and began firing curses at the Totalitar. Ron gave a Whoop! "The Caviar has arrived!"

"It's Cavalry Ron!" Hermione moaned as she slowly regained consciousness. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone one where we were."

"Yes and I told you that was stupid idea. Admit it, I was right and you were wrong." Ron embraced her as he spoke. Hermione just laughed, shaking her bruised head.

"I don't think they can hold off the Totalitar for long." Luna uttered and she wasn't lying. Their rescuers were quickly being forced back by the sheer number of their foe.

"It will do, let's get the hell out of here." Harry shouted has the four magicals linked hands. With a snap Hermione apparated them across the country until they landed in a strange white room that looked like a healer's office.

Luna looked around confused. "Where are we?"

"The location of the LLR." Hermione answered as she collapsed into one of the beds. "I feel like I cracked my skull."

Ron filled them in. "It's not much, just an abandoned Muggle hospital we fixed up a bit. Hermione helped set up some serious wards..."

"That's interesting..." Luna interrupted wearily. "I...Always..."

Luna's eye's closed as she fell into Harry's waiting arms. Harry helped her into one of the Healer beds as Hermione started to panic.

"LUNA!" Hermione screamed. "Don't worry I'll get one of our healer's..."

"Luna's fine Hermione, she's just exhausted." Harry said calmly but the melancholy was radiating off him.

"Then what's wrong?" Hermione asked already knowing the answer.

Harry sighed as he brushed his hand through her blond hair. "Before we left, Luna could have handled those Totalitar single handed. Now she can hardly apparate without becoming magically drained. She wasn't even strong enough to cast those wards back there, she had to show me how."

Harry looked at his two friends and spoke solemnly. "We are running out of time. At the rate it's going, she will lose all her magic before the end of the month."


	28. Muggles and Other Worthless Things

**Chapter 28: Squibs, Muggles, Rebels and Other Worthless Things**

* * *

Xenophilius leaned over the table as the tape recorder was turned on. Normally he would be fascinated in discovering how the machine worked, but he was too focused on the contents of this recording. The quality was low and full of feedback but in the Wizarding world, sound quality was a small price to pay for secrecy.

* * *

 **(Click)**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **(Feedback)**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Luna Lovegood, can you hear me?"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **" _..."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Repeat, Luna Lovegood, can you hear me?"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **" _...Yes...we can hear you."_**

 **.**

"Can you see me?"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **" _...Yes...we can see you."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Please describe to me what you think I look like."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **" _...You look like a human. You are 12 inches taller than our father and have green hair. You are a fixer, can you fix us?"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"That's what we are trying to do Miss Lovegood. Why do you refer to yourself as we?"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **" _...We are We."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Are you Luna Lovegood?"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **" _..."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Who are you if you are not Luna?"

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **" _We are Luna, just as we were Pandora."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"You ...You understand, that your Mother is dead.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **" _...Yes we know. We would not be as is if she lived. The Moon Mother gave her power, but we cannot yet use it._**

 ** _Sanity holds her back yet insanity leaves her damaged, as was Pandora. We failed her before but not this time Mr. Locker."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" _..."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **" _Before you go, tell her father...Pandora is sorry for what had to be done, and for what will happen._**

 ** _You cannot help her...only we can...no one must know of what we were and are._**

 ** _She was a late bloomer, nothing more..._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _I love you...dad"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **(Faint laughter)**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **(Click)**_

* * *

Xenophilius breathed out wobbly as he looked at the Healer beside him. "She...or they are right. No one can ever know she was a squib. If they did, she would be in grave danger."

Xenophilius let out a horse whisper. "Merlin...it's just like Pandora. I thought she had gone mad but...this can't be a coincidence, can it?"

The healer let out a humorless chuckle. "Have you ever heard of a Squib gaining magic? Whatever Pandora, may she rest in peace, was doing involved magic beyond our understanding."

Xenophilius then asked the question he dreaded. "Can she be cured?"

"Define cured." The healer answered calmly. "Physically she's fine, a little weak from being stuck in a room for over a year but that's natural. Mentally she is in bad shape but without interference she improves every day. You told me that Pandora referred to these voices as Nargles. It seems that real or not they are helping Luna cope from what must have been a traumatic and devastating experience for her. I believe that she shall be able to function quite well in the Wizarding world, now that she is a Witch she should be able to go to Hogwarts. There is other concerns, her emotions seem to be damaged, only time will tell what other affects this magic will have on her psyche. However I must be honest Xenophilius. It is unlikely Luna will ever be the same again."

Xenophilius felt his heart breaking as he cursed the women he loved and grieved over. Why did she do this to her child. How could she do this to him. "Will she at least be happy."

"I'm not sure, happiness can be difficult to attain in the simplest of circumstances. Hopefully we can help her pursue it. It won't be easy Mr. Lovegood."

* * *

 _ **(Click)**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **" _..."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Xenophilius stared from the cassette to the Healer. "Did you turn it on?"

The healer seemed insulted. '"Of course not, there is nothing else on the t.."

* * *

 **" _Hello"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **" _We must now depart but we shall see her again."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **" _..."_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"...Mum?..."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" **MUM!** **"**

* * *

Xenophilius and the healer suddenly felt their ears start to ring as a heart wrenching shriek escaped the player's tiny speaker before it erupted in flames. The two Wizards bolted from the office and ran to the young Witch's room. The healer burst into the room followed by three other Healers as another two held back Xenophilius who was answering his daughters cries. Xenophilius gritted his teeth and broke through, free from the Healers. He entered the room to see Luna's now silenced shrieks as she seemed to have a seizure.

"What's happening to my baby girl!?" Xenophilius yelled at the Healers.

"She's going into shock. She's having a panic attack, a reaction to witnessing Pandora's death only delayed by 14 months."

"What are you doing then." Xenophilius asked, his anger growing.

"Sedating her..."

"Like Hell you are, she's been sedated long enough. I want my daughter back." Xenophilius shouted as he UN-silenced Luna and took her into his arms. Xenophilius cried as he held her to him. "Its ok angel, daddy's here, daddy's not leaving you."

Luna seemed to relax against him before she hugged her father for the first time in years. She never cried, she just hugged him like he was her anchor to the world. In many ways he was.

"I'm taking my daughter home." Xenophilius said suddenly. "If you wish to see her then just send an owl, but my daughter will not say here for another moment."

"Now come on Luna. It's time to..."

* * *

"...Wake up!"

Luna's eyes opened as she took in the images around her. She was in an empty room that reminded her of Saint Mungo's, yet there was something terribly wrong with this place. There were pictures of skeletons on the walls and the objects scattered around the room looked as if they were designed to cut through bone. Luna slowly remembered where she was but failed to comprehend how these gruesome objects that were used to cut people open could possibly help anyone. Luna had to admit how some Wizards thought Muggles could be mad, this seemed crazy even for her.

Her musings were cut short by the sound of high wheezy voices. "About time you woke up. You've been asleep for three sun rises. They said you'd sleep longer but I say No, No, No!"

Luna sat up and her eyes focused on the strangest man she had ever seen. He was as thin as a twig and had a strange green tone to his skin. His head was small and misshapen yet his nose and ears were large. He froze as his equally large yellow eyes met Luna's and whispered with a voice one would expect from a house elf. "So it's true, it's really you."

Luna smiled as she titled her head at the creature, at least she assumed he was a creature. "Hello, who are you?"

The strange man spoke quietly has his head seemed to tremble. "I was called Evander once...It is really you, I mean you know, you are you...aren't you?

"If the you your looking for is Luna Lovegood then I am that you. Are you still called Evander." Luna asked with genuine interest.

The man looked confused. "I wouldn't know though, my parents called me something once but they forgot what it was."

The man shook Luna's hand, jerking it in odd movements before he choked out. "I am like you were, before you are now. Others say I am a squib. Will never be a wizard, not before you came to us. Now we have hope, but it is not magic that I want. I want to, it too..."

The strange man who was once called Evander seemed unable to think of what he meant to say. So he took his long skinny fingers and pointed at his head with all seven of them. Luna looked at him for a moment before she asked. "What's wrong with your head."

"Just head not." Evander squealed calmly. "I green, eyes ouch. Confused often, don't speak right. Don't know how, don't know why...just want to be...I don't remember what."

"Evander..." Luna and Evander jumped at the voice and saw Harry and Hermione had entered the room. It was the latter who had spoken. "I'm happy you got to meet Luna but you better head on back to the others. We don't want you to forget your potions."

When Evander did not respond and Harry elaborated. "The ugly drinks."

Evander grimaced. "I don't want to drink the ugly drinks. Hurts my tongue, hurts my head, hurts my ticker."

Hermione suddenly became stern and spoke as if she was disciplining a toddler and not a grown man. "You will drink your potion or do you want to blow up another room."

Evander seemed to turn a shade of yellow, and Luna was certain the poor man was blushing. "I didn't mean to. It was accident..."

"I know it was, that is why you have to drink your potions. So you don't have another accident remember." Hermione said sympathetically.

Evander nodded. "I've been called Evander twice now, but I am not Evander. I am..."

Hermione looked sadly as the man stopped speaking and walked out of the room. Luna looked at Harry and Hermione bewildered. "Who is that poor man and what is wrong with him."

Hermione sighed. "You aren't the only person to try and give people magic. Purebloods from Dark families have been trying to cure Squibs for years. It always ends the same though. That man was forced to drink potions that would make your skin crawl. They would then put you through a blood ritual that has been illegal for the last thousand years. He is one of the lucky ones."

"Lucky?" Luna whispered as she remembered how rattled the man seemed to be.

"Very, he was the first to ever survive the ritual." Hermione said sadly. "It involves switching your blood with the blood of a magical creature. That's why he takes potions. He has some magic but no control over it. It just explodes out of him and causes destruction. The Potions drain your magical core. Since he doesn't have one it simply drains the magic from his body."

Harry spoke slowly. "There are others. From what Hermione has told me the LLR is mainly about protecting Muggles and Squibs from the Totalitar. Most of the ones here are in good condition but there is a few like...well, George called him Evander."

"How many are here." Luna asked as she rose to her feet.

Twenty eight Squibs and thirty five Muggles." Hermione stated.

Luna looked at Harry who nodded as if they were having a conversation with their eyes. Hermione pondered once more, where the two Magicals had gone to after the Hogwarts riot.

"I would like to see them Hermione." Luna said suddenly. "I have to see them"

Hermione had been expecting this but there was something else in Luna's expression that cause her to pause. Luna continued. "I would've been like them, if I was born into a different family. I need to see them and give them hope. The way...I was given hope."

Hermione nodded with a smile. "I think that's a great idea Luna but we have to see the LLR first."

Luna looked to Harry questioningly who answered. "Hermione says the leader of the LLR would like introduce the Rebels to their namesake."

Luna looked even more confused, it was not a feeling she liked. "Namesake?" Leader? Who is in charge the LLR?''

Hermione smiled, her eyes gleaming. "Why I am of course."

* * *

"What kept you?" Ron yelled as soon as the others were in sight.

"Evander," was Hermione's replied as she looked down the hallway. Harry had fallen behind somewhat as he stayed by Luna's side, while Luna simply looked around in wonder.

Luna kept stopping to look into the other rooms of the Hospital, while taking in the whiteness of the halls only Muggle lights could give. They were exceptionally bright even for Harry, who was certain that the LLR was powering them with magic. Luna's eyes met Harry's and she could not help but smile like the child she once was, not so long ago.

"It's amazing," Luna whispered. "The idea of surgery seems barbaric yet it actually works. And the way machines function and move as if they were alive. The light, brighter than a thousand candles, only the most powerful spells could match it. It's just like magic but it's not.."

"It's just an abandoned Hospital." Harry grinned at Luna's awe of the mundane.

Luna shook her head. "I've read a lot on Muggles but I've never actually been to a Muggle residence, or seen firsthand what they have done, and can do. It's incredible."

"Hurry up the LLR is waiting" Ron yelled down the hall impatiently.

Harry and Luna walked at a slightly faster pace, as Ron and Hermione were approaching a Large Metal door that did not match the rest of the Hospital. Luna looked above the metal doors and at the rusted sign which hanged from the roof. It had once read cafeteria, but now had the letters 'LLR' written over it. Luna spoke without taking her eyes off the dented sign. "How many people are in there?"

"About thirty five members, along with all thirty Muggles and fifteen of the Squibs. The other Squibs are more like Evander and are unable to attend. You can see them later".

"That's good," Harry responded with a smile. "How many members are in the LLR?"

"About Thirty five..." Hermione mumbled looking down, refusing to meet Harry's eyes.

Harry gaped at her, and then cursed. "Shit, we're rebelling against the entire bloody Ministry of Magic and we have a mere thirty five..."

"Actually its Twenty Three," replied a stern looking Wizard as he opened the Metal door and slipped into the hall. When they looked at him questionably he spoke sadly. "Warren was arrested by the Totalitar and we lost Eric at the Golden Swamp."

"Actually we found him." Ron piped in.

The young Wizard looked shocked. "You did, where?"

"Somewhere."

"Make sense he would be there." Luna hummed with approval.

The sound of something collapsing had the four of them rushing in. The cafeteria was very large for an abandoned Muggle Hospital, Harry was again certain that magic was involved. The very same magic was wreaking havoc to the room as two wizards dueled on one of the tables, as others made bets on the outcome.

"I meant to warn you," The stern wizard said to with a sigh. "I'm afraid your conversation had me side tracked."

"It's ok Frickter, I'll handle this." Hermione said as she raised her wand and vanished the table the dueling Wizard's stood upon. They collapsed to the floor landing on their bottoms, resulting in much laughter from the Wizards around them. Then they noticed Hermione and fell silent.

Harry recognized some of the members as his former students from DA, just about all the Muggleborns. Seeing them brought a grin to Harry's face as he felt a familiar feeling stir with in him. He shattered the silence as he yelled. "SOLDERS, STAND STRAIGHT!"

His former students immediately stood in formation and the other members simply did the same, confused but more than willing to avoid further embarrassment. They failed at this however when one of the younger members revealed in a rather messy fashion, that he had been drinking.

Harry looked dismissive at the young wizards. "This is the LLR? Not much of an army is it."

Hermione sighed. "We aren't an army, we are not even solders. Our goal is to protect the Muggles and Squibs the Totalitar target. We also sabotage the Totaliltar at times and a couple of us try to find out what is going on in the Ministry. But truth be told, as it is, there is very little we can do."

Harry looked at Hermione warily, "Then how do you expect to stop the Totalitar."

"Isn't it obvious." Luna said calmly as her eyes met Harry, and knew they had both reached the same conclusion.

"We assumed you might be able to help." One of the LLR members spoke, Harry recognized him to be Seamus. "I mean, in a way, it is your group. Yours as well Luna, the LLR stands for the Luna Lovegood Rebellion."

"It is? Luna muttered her face somewhat pale.

"This isn't DA." Harry stated sharply. "This isn't learning to fight, this isn't protecting your school, your home. This is war! You may call it otherwise but when you fight the Ministry of Magic that is what it is. When you fight a War, people die. You might not be willing to say you are at war but that will only make it easier for them to get you. How many of you were there when you formed the LLR."

The silent sad looks said enough to Harry as no one had uttered a word of reply. "How many were captured and how many have died?"

Harry could see the answers in their eyes. "Harry noticed that only half the Muggleborns from his class were here. Harry shook his head. He took the feelings that had stirred within him and crushed them in his heart.

"I am not your leader, I can't have been, I've been gone these past few months. To me it was longer, and that isn't an expression. I can't lead you, even if I wanted to. Hell I don't want to but I feel like I have to...I just can't." Harry's voice strained as he looked away. Harry's eyes seemed to struggle as his forehead wrinkled in frustration.

Harry softly spoke the words that repeated in his mind like a mantra. "This isn't my war, I have my own adventure to go on. I have to help Luna with her work. If we succeed, Things will be very different. If you want my help then help me help her. People have always looked at me said I was destined for great things, but I never see what they see. When I look at Luna, I know she is more then I'll ever be. She is our hope now."

Luna looked at Harry with many emotions in her eyes. She couldn't believe Harry felt that way about her. She then realized something that shook her to the core. "He looks up to me."

This was not what she said however, it was another thought in her mind that was voiced. "It's everyone's problem Harry. Hate and evil will always be everyone's problem. Maybe they can help us Harry. Maybe they can find the information we need. Besides, it's my thought they are in power. I feel like the Hogwarts riot has accelerated things. I can't just do nothing while people get hurt."

Hermione spoke up. "Well maybe this is a discussion for another time. Ronald, what do you have to report."

"Nothing."

Hermione glared at Ron who quickly explained. "The Totaliltar have been upping security, no one here has gotten any information."

Hermione sighed, looking far older then she should have. Hermione had always been mature for her age but in that moment she looked closer to forty than nineteen. Harry felt she was far too young to have been through all she had, only to realize that he was a year younger than her himself.

"It's a sad tale when our battles are fought by children." Luna whispered.

Hermione nodded. "Too true but we're not children, not anymore."

"We might as well be." Luna said softly. "It does make sense that we are the ones fighting, it is our future."

"There is some interesting news actually." The stern looking member they called Frickter, said as he looked at an old damaged book in his hands. Whatever was written in its crumbled pages must have been important as he looked up gravely. "Word from Lord Ned Greengrass. The Minister has just summoned the Wizengamot, she has also invited the press and all the noble families."

Ron looked darkly. "Sounds like a trap to me."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so, but this can't be good."

Hermione looked at the LLR disapprovingly. "Well this meeting could not have gone worse. You're dismissed."

The LLR quickly left as Harry sighed. "A bunch of scared young men mostly under the age of twenty, half of them drunk. So much for the Luna Lovegood Revolution."

"Rebellion." Hermione quickly corrected on instinct before speaking quickly. "Ron take them to their rooms and make sure they are protected. I'm going under cover."

Ron and Hermione shared a glance before Ron nodded. "Be careful Hermione..."

"I will." Hermione whispered before she turned to leave

"We are coming with you!" Luna stated calmly as she began to follow Hermione, dragging Harry with her..

"You are?" Hermione asked startled.

"We are?" Harry asked in surprise at the same time. "How? I know Hermione's got polyjuice potion, but we can't expect to stun and impersonate three reporters without being noticed."

"Polyjuice won't be necessary. My magic, though weakened, will allow me to disguise myself Harry, and you do have that cloak of yours." Luna hummed looking at Hermione.

"I don't think this is a good idea." She replied nervously.

"Well if they're going then I'm going too," Ron announced purposely.

"NO!" Hermione yelled at Ron, before adding softly. "If things go...bad...you need to keep things running."

Ron looked at Hermione and shook his head. "You can't keep taking all the risks Hermione, hell that's supposed to me my job."

"Like Hell it's is!" Hermione grumbled before kissing Ron. Harry awkwardly averted his eyes while Luna looked off for some reason or another.

"Stay out of trouble, please." Ron said, though his eyes pleaded with her.

Hermione nodded as she swallowed her emotions down and looked at the other two. "Fine you two can come, but listen. No matter what happens, no matter what or who you see...Don't reveal yourselves!"

* * *

"I really hate doing this." Hermione muttered as she looked at the reporter she had stunned. Plucking a hair from his head and dropped it into the vial of polyjuice potion she had been keeping in her robes. She turned to the other two people in the room, one was a brunette with tanned skin and small brown eyes, the other was holding his invisibility cloak. "The good news is that I can take the memories of my 'reporting', and implant them into Mr...Nostrick, without him being any wiser."

"The bad news is that it's more disturbing than that rumor about Aberoth." Harry muttered as he looked at the poor man. Nostrick had been preparing to head to the summoning room to do his job when he had heard a knock on the door. One Stupefy later and he was lying unconscious on the floor.

"Can you two give me a minute to transform and...Change." Hermione blushed as she ran into the washroom in Mr. Nostrick's room, with Mr. Nostrick's unconscious, floating body.

Luna stat down on the bed with a vacant expression on her face. At first Harry thought it was simply a result of her transformed face but he quickly realized it was something else.

"Luna...what's wrong?" Harry asked as he sat beside her.

Luna was silent for bit before she whispered. "Are we doing the right thing?"

"I know we are Luna." Harry insisted. "What's going on isn't your fault. It's the same Anti Muggle bigotry that's been haunting the Wizarding world for centuries."

"They call themselves the Luna Lovegood Rebellion. They are fighting for me, they aren't fighters. While I try to discover the secrets of magic the world around me is falling apart. Everyone expects great things from me, but it's not me it's...it's..."

Luna lost her voice and Harry whispered. "It's your mother isn't it."

Luna seemed to flinch at Harry's words as she whispered, so quietly he could barely hear her words. "You saw what I saw Harry, in the visions, what she was doing. How she cursed herself, her memory. She really was mad, by her own doing."

Harry closed his eyes he as he brushed his hand through Luna's hair. Luna had been rather off the first couple nights since they returned to England. Yet even after she started acting her usual abnormal self, Luna never spoke of her mother, something that made Harry very concerned. "Luna..."

"NO, don't you Luna me...she obliviated herself repeatedly. Who knows how long she destroyed her brilliant mind, and for what? HER WORK?" Luna yelled.

Luna paused and took a deep breath. "For 8 years, I have been defending my mother when they said she was mad."

"Many would consider you to be mad." Harry whispered softly as he held her. "I don't care either way, you are brilliant Luna, and so was your mother. I don't know why she did the things she did, but I know she did it for you."

Luna took in a deep breath. "I know, but there is something else. I've been thinking of what Mr. Flamel had said to me. I'm missing something important, I just know it..."

At that moment, Mr. Nostrick strolled out of the washroom and spoke to Harry and Luna. "Alright, the meeting should be starting soon so we better get a moving. Oh and Harry, I know this will be tricky but while under the invisibility cloak, try not to walk into anyone."

* * *

It was impossible not to walk into anyone, as the Ministry was crowded with Wizards and Witches packed into the auditorium of the Ministry of Magic. Luckily the crowds of people made it impossible for anyone to notice when they just bumped into someone who could not be seen. Hermione and Luna in their disguises made sure to keep Harry between them. Hermione spoke to the reporter beside her in hushed whispers. It seemed that Mr. Nostrick was rather unpopular, as the conversation ended abruptly, though Hermione had her answers.

"It seems the Minister has decided the hold the meeting in here for the public to behold." Hermione whispered. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

Luna was about speak when she spotted him in the crowd. He was a strange man she had not seen in several, months and had hardly spoken to for over a year and a half. "Father..."

Luna had begun to move when Harry pulled her back. "Remember what Hermione said, we can't stand out. You go to him, they will take you both away. "

Luna's eyes held a look of longing as she nodded, her eyes never leaving her father. Xenophilius seemed nervous and his baggy eye's looked as if he had not slept in weeks. The sight was breaking Luna's heart as she willed herself not to do anything reckless. Then she saw something appear in the corner of eye.

"What is that?" Luna asked as she pointed to the small stage in the middle of the auditorium.

Harry replied. "I assume the Minister will need a stage to address..."

"No!" Hermione yelped grabbing everyone's attention. "What is that?"

At first glance it looked like a dementor. It was dressed in black and its face was covered by an equally black hood. However it was the scythe in its hands that caught everyone's attention. What was most unusual was that it clearly was not there when they first entered the room. It stood beside the stage, unmoving as the crowd backed away from it, leaving a circle of space around the stage. Then the figure who looked like death moved, floating across the room as people parted before it. It reached an unseen door in the wall which opened. Then it turned and began floating back to the stage, but now it was not alone. Behind it was over a dozen masked figures, dressed in uniforms of white, shoulders sparkling emerald green, and a stripe cutting up the middle of the robe, glistening in Scarlet red. The stripe was the only thing on their blank, white and shapeless masks that concealed their faces."

"The Totalitar." Hermione gasped in shock.

There were two other people with them. One of them wore a bag over his head and had his hands tied behind his back. His back was bent submissively and his clothes where ripped and torn. His skin was loose, saggy, like an obese man who had lost an unhealthy amount of weight from starvation. On the dark figure's other side, was a woman too beautiful to be real. Hermione's description had not given her justice. In fact, there was only two things that could be faulted with her appearance. Her slightly long crooked nose, and the coldness in her eyes. She wore a smile so large, it made her ruby lips look like an ax wound. Luna shivered as her eyes briefly met the Minister of Magic, Jane Grimhilde.

The Minister and her entourage reached the stage. The dozen Totalitar formed a circle, surrounding the platform while the three remaining figures stood upon it. Then she spoke as the crowd fell silent. Her voice was sweet enough to kill a man, yet devoid of any warmth.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Many of you are wondering why I have summoned you here. Is it because of a new law that must be instated. It is to deal with the threat of the terrorist group of blood traitors, the LLR. It is about the unfounded rumor that Harry Potter as returned to us, along with the squib." Jane paused, her eyes glided over the crowd.

"We are here because of the growing Muggle threat." The Minister's statement ignited murmurs and gasps. The Deathly figure raised his scythe, and the crowd fell silent.

"Thank you dear." Jane giggled. "I love all people, Muggle or Wizard, Pureblood or Mud...Muggle Born. Even half-breeds should not be blamed for their ancestors' perversions."

"However, our way of life is being threatened. Our existence is going to be exposed to the Muggles and there is nothing we can do to stop it. Their technology does not need to overcome our secrecy wards for long, just for a fraction of a second and we will be exposed. The Muggle's will catch us with our pants down. We must be prepared to stop them, even fight back if we have to. If we are to have a chance we must be ready to strike first and last. They will show us no mercy, only cleanse our sorcery with fire as in the days of old."

"I have brought you here to show you the new way of the Totalitar. As of this moment we are in a state of war until such a time that the Muggle threat can be effectively neutralized. I am dissembling the Wizengamot until we are at peace once more!" The Minister cried out.

The auditorium erupted in protest, Luna looked at Hermione in horror and said. "Can she really do that?"

"No," Hermione replied coldly. "But that hasn't stopped her before."

"The Wizengamot cannot be trusted." Minister Grimhilde shouted as some of the Wizards had started casting curses at her. The reaper moved and...Silence.

"As I was saying, The Wizengamot cannot be trusted." The Minister scolded. "Blood traitor is an ugly term but the latter part is true, they are traitors. They betray their own kind as they accuse us of bigotry, and then side with the Muggles. It is the Muggles that burned our ancestors to ashes. They side with the people who killed your own kind, your kin. We should cozy up to them."

Jane seemed to stand a little taller as she spoke with passion. "I stand by my decision and will now like to get to the final reason why we are here. We will be putting a stop to Muggles who harm our children once and for all. We shall start with the beast that dared harm our savior!"

Harry's heart tried to rip out of his chest as the Minister removed the bag off the prisoner's head. Harry recognized that man. He looked very different from the last time Harry had laid eyes on this man. He was pale, with a tinge of green and his eyes seemed to lack all life in them. He was shaved bald and his mustache was also gone. His face was swollen and blood was pouring from his ears.

"Harry?" Luna whispered, squeezing Harry's hand through the cloak. "Is that..."

"My Uncle Vernon?" Harry replied his voice hoarse. "He was...but."

"What did they do to him?" Hermione gasped. "It looks like...I don't know what it looks like."

The Minister screamed to the crowd. "In the name of Order, in the name of Justice, In the Name of the Witches and Wizard's of England. I sentence this creature to die. May magic have mercy on your soul, though your kind has none."

The Minister motioned to the Reaper who raised its scythe. He swung it down and panic filled the auditorium. Hermione felt Harry stumbled beside her and she helped him up.

Though he was invisible, Harry's face was deathly pale as he muttered. "I'm going to be sick."

"Me too." Hermione replied has she struggled to drag Harry to the nearest exist.

Harry may have been in shock but he could tell something was wrong. "Hermione wait, where's Luna?"

Luna had not moved an inch since the Minister had started her speech. As soon as the Scythe came down everyone seemed to run for the nearest exit yet Luna remained staring. During the chaos was when it happened. Luna's stare was met by those cold eyes. They stared for what felt like an eternity before the Minister did something that sent a chill up Luna's spine. Jane Grimhilde smiled, moved her lips and with a wink disappeared.

Luna felt someone grab her hand and pull her but she paid this no notice. Her mind repeating the sight more terrifying than the blood on the Ministry floor. More terrible than the look of horror on her father's face as he fled the scene. She suddenly felt herself be squeezed, and compressed into a tube and pop back into existence in the middle of a random forest.

Harry shook, his face deathly pale, as he wrapped his arms around Luna muttering "I hated...but I...I...I never wanted...They just...they..."

Luna finally snapped back into reality as she panicked. "She saw me, she saw me Harry!"

Hermione spoke harshly. "Luna, now is not the time to panic. She could not have known it was you, you were in disguise, still are actually. Besides even if she did recognize you, we all got out of there in one piece."

Luna looked at her, then Harry, who seemed to be in shock. Luna returned to her natural form, and Harry's eyes focused on her and seemed to remember sanity, even if his body was still shaking. Luna hugged him and as he broke down. "I'm sorry Harry, I have no idea what you must be going through."

"I'm...I'm fine," Harry lied as he breathed harshly. "It's just...that horrid...woman."

"She saw me Harry, she really did." Luna whispered. "She looked me in the eyes and winked at me."

Harry felt her shiver but it might have been himself. "Your disguise must not have worked then..."

"It worked, but she knew anyway. She could have stopped me but she didn't, but she said something to me. I couldn't hear the words but I could read her red lips," Luna uttered. "She said..."

" _I will see you soon child."_


	29. The Iris of Cyrus

**Chapter 29: The Iris of Cyrus**

* * *

Luna sat in silence as Harry spoke in hushed tones. They had not been back for long, yet it had only taken a couple of hours before Luna was able to get Harry talking about the death of his uncle, and his unhappy life with him.

Hermione was torn between the heart ache of what her friend was going through, and amazement that Luna was able to get Harry to open up in such a short amount of time. Hermione had known Harry for nearly eight years, and he rarely opened up at all. Hermione wasn't stupid, she knew that Harry and Luna's relationship was very different from Hermione's own with the Boy-Who-lived. Yet she was also quite certain that they had become a lot closer than they should be, dating for a mere four months. Let alone the fact that they were a mere 18 years old, Luna was actually a month shy of 18. Yet as she looked at young couple, she could not help but feel they had somehow changed. They looked older, they definitely looked their age but the differences were there. Harry seemed a little taller, and in better shape, while Luna's hair seemed to be longer, like it had not been cut in a year.

Hermione was brought out of her musing's by Ron, who seemed both sad and confused. "I don't get why Harry's so upset. Don't get me wrong, what they did to his uncle was bloody horrific, but Harry wasn't exactly fond of him. From what he told us, he treated him more like a bastard than a son or nephew."

"He was family Ron, and as horrid as he was, Harry spent a large portion of his life with the Dursley's. He has to feel something form of sadness and that just makes it worse because he feels he shouldn't, he finds himself stuck between hatred, grief and confusion. He then feels guilty for feeling hatred and guiltier still for feeling sympathy to someone like Vernon Dursley. Add to the fact that when Harry was just a child he probably dreamed of proving himself to the Dursley's, and earning their love the way they loved Dudley. He likely gave up on that dream long ago, but he just saw it viciously butchered in the worst way possible and..."

"Merlin! Hermione, I take it back." Ron exclaimed, overwhelmed by Hermione's verbal assault. "I may have the emotional range of a teaspoon but I can still only process so much when you talk so fast."

Hermione blushed short of breath. "Sorry."

Ron just grinned warmly. "I'm just glad you're back Hermione. I better check on the Squibs, mainly those like Evander."

Hermione agreed and began to walk with him. "We really need to find out his real name..."

Ron interrupted her by placing both hands on her shoulders. "Where do you think you're going?"

Hermione looked bemused. "I'm going to help..."

"No you are not, you are going to go rest. I have everything under control." Ron said somewhat smugly.

Hermione looked as if she was about to argue but thought better of it. She was indeed too tired to argue with Ron, this probably meant he was right. "You better not mess up Ronald Weasley."

"I'm insulted that you think I would." Ron tried to pout but it looked more like a smirk as he took off. "I have to find Frickter." Ron thought to himself. "He can run the place."

Hermione slowly walked to her room, which like every other room the LLR was just a hospital room with a transfigured bed and some blankets. She also conjured herself a book shelf to keep the books she had on her, which was all of them. As she was about to open her door, she jumped back and drew her wand as it started to open by itself. Hermione was about to start casting curses when a familiar voice whispered. "Hi, what's wrong?"

Hermione sighed with exasperation as she pocketed her wand. She was too young for all of this. "Why are you in my room Luna? I thought you were with Harry."

"I was," Luna hummed as she let Hermione into her own room. "But he didn't feel like talking, or being awake anymore. I'll wake him later, but I thought I might talk to you Hermione."

Hermione looked at Luna and again noticed something was off about her. This time it wasn't a physical difference but the look in her eyes that didn't fit her. Hermione sat down and waited for Luna to speak, after a couple minutes it was clear that Luna wasn't talking. Hermione went to ask what was wrong but instead blurted. "How come you look old? I mean...I..."

Hermione was mortified at what she said but before she could explain herself better Luna started to laugh. Hermione didn't think she ever heard Luna laugh so hard and briefly wondered if Harry ever had.

Luna shook with mirth even as her laughter died. Luna looked up at Hermione and said grinning. "I guess I do look older though saying I'm old is a bit harsh."

"I didn't mean you were old." Hermione quickly pleaded.

"I know, but it was most amusing." Luna sighed as she looked at Hermione. "I can't tell you everything, and what I can tell...you won't believe it."

Hermione shook her head smiling as she sat down on her transfigured bed. She spoke as Luna sat beside her. "There's a lot I didn't believe. Try me..."

Luna grinned serenely as a faraway look appeared in her eyes. She spoke in a whisper that was normally reserved for confessing your most precious secret. "I don't know how long we were there, but it felt like years, maybe it was years. We were in paradise. It was...magical, I mean truly magical, in all the ways something can be magical."

Luna looked at Hermione as she continued. "You say I look older, I most likely am, at least a little. Harry and I learned so much, about magic, about ourselves and of each other."

Luna looked away again with a faint smile. "We spent every moment together, only when Ni... our host separated us for meditation, or give us private counsel, only then were we ever apart. Together we learned the secrets of magic, yet no matter how much we learned the answer seemed out of our grasp. We would break the laws of magic, yet not know how or why. It was astounding, enlightening, humbling and most frustrating."

"What laws of magic are we talking about." Hermione asked softly.

Luna also laughed softly. "Harry stopped himself mid free fall without a wand after a ghost pushed him off a tower, that's two right there. Oh I conjured a Crumple-Horned Snorkack without a wand or intent."

Hermione burst out laughing and Luna shook her head with a sly grin on her face. "I'm not joking Hermione."

"I know you're not," Hermione managed to say through her laughter. "It's just..."

"You don't believe me," Luna stated calmly. "I knew you wouldn't."

"Maybe I do." Hermione replied calmly.

Luna was about to laugh again, when she looked at Hermione, and realized she was serious. Hermione drew her wand and wrote LLR in the air. She then arranged the letters vertically and wrote Luna Lovegood Revolution

"I was the one who came up with the name." Hermione said softly. "Revolution was overruled by the other members. They preferred Rebellion because it meant fighting the establishment. They don't understand how much bigger this is. This is bigger than the LLR fighting the Totalitar. This is a revolution of magic itself."

"I grew up in the Muggle world Luna, it's very different from the Wizarding world. Reality is what it is, and nothing can change it. Things are what they are. You can't transform birds into water goblets, you can't take a household object designed for sweeping dirt and use it to fly. The world is governed by the laws of science. We question everything but once it's proven we assume it correct unless proven otherwise.

"Muggles can be strange though. They will believe in the strangest things without as shred of proof, whether it's celebrity gossip or the existence of a dinosaur living in a Scottish lake." Hermione chuckled. "Of course after entering the Wizarding world I learned it wasn't a dinosaur but a water dragon called Newt."

Luna nodded sadly. "Named after the great Wizard, Newton Artemis Fido Scamander. May she rest in peace, I don't know how the Ministry covered up her fatal fight with the Red Dragon."

Hermione pressed on. "You do understand what I'm saying Luna, Muggles believe things without the slightest bit of proof but it didn't make it real. They didn't know that Wizards were erasing memories from their heads but they still believed in the bogeyman and Merlin knows what else."

"I came into the Wizarding world with a similar mindset as I did before. There were more things to learn and the rules were different but in General it would be the same. I was right to a point, but I don't think I truly grasped the meaning of the word magic until..."

Hermione looked at Luna and grinned. "I remember when I first met you, I thought you were by far the strangest person I had ever seen. You dressed weird, you talked weird, you read that Magazine called the Quibbler, and all its maddening stories. I just didn't understand how the Wizarding world could believe such rubbish so easily. I didn't understand...until I saw them."

Hermione's eyes had long left the room and focused in on the memories that she saw every night. "I remember you shooting that spell, and the voices that could cut through air. I saw them Luna, we all saw them, and I couldn't believe it. I was so certain they were not real and yet I saw the Nargles with my own naked eyes, and I felt my world turn upside down."

"It wasn't until later on, after the riot, that I was able to fully process what had happened. At first I didn't know what to think, but I was upset! I guess it's natural to be upset when you are proven so wrong but it doesn't make it right. I was so confused I thought I was going mad. I couldn't function as I did before, my very sense of logic was twisted. I was forced to adapt and challenge my very way of thinking."

"I started questioning everything I knew, and really looking into what you had been saying, not just about Nargles, Wrackspurts and Snorkacks, but Magic itself. Even if some of it is rather hard to believe, far-fetched or downright madness, I considered the possibility of it being true. You were always someone who I was friendly with, but I truly began to realize what you were capable of..."

"You taught me something Luna, the Wizarding world is not like the Muggle world. In the Wizarding world nothing is certain, nothing is impossible and the normal rules don't apply. In the Wizarding world, Miracles do happen. There are two types of people Luna, those who follow, and those who lead. You are a leader Luna, and an innovator. For the Muggles and Squibs of the world, you are a Miracle."

Luna shook her head, eyes wide. "I'm no Miracle, or a visionary Hermione. My mother is, I'm just trying to fulfill her work."

Hermione glared at Luna as she spoke sharply. "It's your work Luna, not Pandora's! You are in uncharted territory Luna, whatever your mother has done. Pandora is not remembered fondly, but you are an icon. You are as famous as Harry and Dumbledore, if not more so. You're an icon Luna, a symbol, don't you see!"

Luna hummed, "I've had my fifteen minutes of fame, but I'm nothing special. I'm not the things you say I am. Besides the Totalitar are in charge now."

"And the people still love you and they can't stop it." Hermione said her eyes blazing with passion. "That's why they want you Luna, it's why they hate you. It's why they try to silence you, but not even the Totalitar can silence the whispers, and nothing can stop the human heart from feeling what it feels!"

"Hermione, I think you've lost your mind." Luna giggled but Hermione just stood up.

"I finally started believing you, yet you refuse to believe me on this." Hermione stated as she walked to the door.

Luna paled, realizing she may have insulted Hermione "I'm sorry I..."

Hermione gestured Luna to follow and Luna noticed the smile in her eyes. "Come on, you wanted to see the other Squibs, right? Well lets go visit them."

* * *

It was a short walk to the housing section of the LLR. Hermione led Luna past a door that said housing and knocked on another door that said WMS. Not a second later, the door opened to reveal a tall, old man who seemed to have been expecting them. His nose was long and bent, while his skin looked like it could break from the slightest touch. He looked at Hermione and scowled. "The wards alerted me that you were coming, is something wrong?"

"Not at all, Master Wicket." Hermione replied kindly. "I was just wanting to introduce Miss Lovegood to the patients. I also wanted to check on the health of the wrongfully modified Squibs."

Master Wicket's eyes flickered to Luna as soon as Hermione mentioned her name. Luna wasn't sure if the Healer had heard the rest of Hermione's sentence until she finished. "Whatever...All the damaged...I mean wrongfully modified Squibs have been doing quite well, but one of the Muggles, Mr. Davis, has choked to death at the tender age of 109."

"What did he choke on?" Hermione asked sadly.

"Nothing..." He grunted

"I beg your Pardon!"

Master Wicket just looked at his notes. "The report says he choked on nothing."

Luna tilted her head. "Well that's something isn't it."

The old man looked at Luna and his cold sharp eyes softened somewhat...but only just. "So you're the girl Evander's been raving about. I wasn't sure you were real, what the elf man see's, rarely is."

Luna seemed to shrink from the man's eyes, eyes that could look into ones soul. Master Wicket leaned forward and whispered with his powerful, bitter voice. "Yes...you look just like her. Interesting how magic works isn't it. What secrets you must have... and what secrets you have yet to discover."

The old man looked away and Luna shook, as if she was broken from a trance. Master Wicket spoke dismissively to Hermione. "So this is the Luna of your revolution...a girl. You have half an hour Granger, do not test my patience. You may be in charge of this farce but in here you're just a girl too."

The old man vanished, and the room seemed to grow warmer in his absence. Hermione shook her head as she pulled Luna along. "He can be quit compassionate and nice to his patients, it's the healthy he seems to despise."

"That's most unusual..." Luna's voice faded away as they entered the whitest room she had ever seen. However it was not the room but those inside that silenced her voice. There were many Muggles and Squibs housed within the LLR, those in this room hardly fit either description. In fact most of the unfortunate souls barely classified as human. In bright white beds they lay, some staring at nothing, others staring at everything, while a few simply looked at whatever amused their still sharp minds. At the moment, what held their interest was her.

They held Luna's interest as well, in fact she couldn't avert her eyes. They all looked uniquely different. Some were green and had elf like ears, others purple and had strange horns budding from their heads. A couple of them were red and had hard glistening scales. There was even one that was the colour grackorn, which Luna had never heard of before, but liked the way it rolled off the tongue.

What Luna was more interested in was the many eyes that stared at her. Many were normal looking eyes, though most were rather wide. There were some eyes that were most odd. Some were completely green, pupil and all. Some eyes were blood red and some seemed to glow. One eye in particular captured her attention. It had a white pupil and iris, surrounded by a black eyeball, it sat on the middle of the Cyclops' forehead. The rest of his body was covered in patches of black fur and shriveled gray skin. The eye stared, seemingly unseeing in her direction, and Luna felt a bolt of magic shoot up her spine.

At that moment Hermione spoke up, startling Luna from her thoughts. "Hello, I suppose you are wondering who this is..."

"No..." A green woman squeaked from her seat. "Cyrus knows who she is."

Luna noticed Hermione's eyes flicker to the Cyclops before speaking to it, her eyes now avoiding it. "You told them she was coming."

"What Cyrus sees and says is beyond my power." The Cyclops spoke in an old wary voice that seemed as ancient as any Luna ever heard. She also realized for the first time the Cyclops was a woman.

"I do not need to see, or commune with the Magic's to know the Moonchild is in my presence." Cyrus spoke softly. "I wish to speak with her later, in my private chamber...alone. Tobak!"

One of the Squibs ran to Cyrus and carried her out of the room. . Luna's eyes widened even further when she saw the Cyclops had no arms or legs.

The white room was full of whispers at this. Hermione whispered in Luna's ear. "Cyrus is over two hundred years old and is close to death. She is the only Magical to undergo the black magic ritual to gain powers. It cost her everything but she is supposedly the greatest seer of the last two centuries.

"Why would she do such a thing." Luna whispered.

"She desired Power. Of course the price of power can be higher than most are willing to pay, and those that do, often live to regret it." Hermione spoke in a hushed voice. "Any way, I'll introduce you to the others."

Hermione lowered her hand. "Cyrus is correct, this is Luna Lovegood and she is here to see all of you, to listen to you, and of course to speak to you. You will be nice and polite, and make our guest comfortable. Do I make myself clear."

"No we not unmake our-others blurred." A small high pitched voice squeaked. He was covered in blue fur and had long floppy ears reminiscent of a dog.

"Thank you Dobbit." Hermione said softly as she led Luna towards the Dobbit, who squealed with delight.

Luna looked at Dobbit, feeling the eyes around her, and nervously whispered. "Hello Dobbit. My name is Luna Lovegood."

Dobbit smiled madly. "I'm not disgusting."

Luna's eyes widened as she stuttered. "I don't think..."

Hermione put her hand on Luna's shoulder and whispered. "Dobbit is like Evander, doesn't speak quite right. He was trying to say you are beautiful."

"Oh," Luna blushed. "Thank you Dobbit."

Dobbit seemed to blush himself, though his hairy face made it hard to tell. "I'm lying villain."

Hermione translated. "You're a true hero."

Luna looked at Hermione suspiciously but replied to Dobbit. "Thank you Dobbit, that's really nice of you to say."

Dobbit grinned before hopping off the bed he sat at. "You may stay, hello and your welcome."

Dobbit walked off as Hermione said. "I must go.."

"I know what he said." Luna hissed somewhat insulted. "I'm a Ravenclaw you know."

"Then you know what an honor it is to meet you Luna." Whispered another Squib.

Luna's eyes met another of the oddities, this being was of the purple ones. He seemed to be unaware of her presence before he spoke. "Is what Cyrus says, true? Are you Luna Lovegood?"

Luna nodded slowly. "Yes I am her, what's your name."

The man looked at Luna and said. "My name is Pyotr. Thank you for what you have done for us."

"I haven't done anything." Luna replied, but the Squib chuckled as did a few others in earshot..

"You have child, you have given us hope." Pyotr said strongly..

"Modesty is the best policy" A familiar wheezing voice spoke as Evander hopped towards them. "That's what my...my...someone told me...or something."

"Hello Evander. It's a pleasure to meet you again." Luna beamed at the familiar face.

The elf like man grinned madly. "The pleasure is all his, Goodlove. I think I said that write, I mean right, I mean wrong, I mean..."

Hermione put her hand on Evander's shoulder. "Calm down Evander, you don't have to get everything right, just stay calm and try your best."

"Easy for her to say. She smart Witch, Not stupid Squib. Evander not stupid. Evander smart! Very Smart!" The green Squib began to yell as he turned somewhat red, attracting looks from the rest of the room. "I was smart! I was going to be a scientist. I studied in Muggle School and everything. Then they told me they could cure me and I wanted to be cured. I wanted to study science and magic, I wanted to be an Unspeakable, now I can't even speak!"

Evander was almost in tears as he sat down on the floor, as Luna sat beside him. "You spoke pretty good just then Evander."

The man's strange eyes met Luna's as he muttered. "He did? He did no notice, doesn't know name, or family that left him."

Luna leaned forward and gave the greenish man a hug. Evander slowly hugged her back as he whispered. "You are a saint dear child. Don't become one, it never ends well. The saint's make the world a better place but only after they are whipped, beaten and burned."

Luna stared into the wise eyes of the green man as he whispered. "Not all martyrs are saint's Moonchild...but all saints are martyrs."

Then as soon as it had come, Evander's eyes dulled and lost focus. He let go of Luna and wandered away muttering to himself about the terrible stinky potion he had to take.

"He's never done that before." Hermione said to herself. "It was almost as if he was..."

"Normal." Luna whispered softly.

"Do you see it now?" Hermione said to Luna. "You see now what you are to Evander. He looks up to you, they all look up to you. You are a hero them."

Luna looked around and noticed all the Squibs were looking at her. "But I'm not a hero... I'm not..."

To Hermione's surprise Luna seemed to get more upset as she spoke. "I'm not a hero, I'm just trying to...my mothers work...I can't do it... I."

Luna bolted from the room so fast Hermione could have sworn she was using magic.

* * *

Luna didn't look back, she didn't look forward. She just ran away from the eyes that followed her, that haunted her, that owned her. Every single one of them the same silver as her mothers. The destiny that tormented her. Without looking she ran into a room and slammed the door shut. She cast some locking charms on it ignoring the fact that it made her somewhat dizzy.

It was only after she recovered, that she took in the room around her. The room was consumed in total darkness except for a small white circle that hovered a few feet away from her. Luna looked at the white circle and felt the magic that seemed to flow from it.

"Do I frighten you child." Said a familiar old voice, and Luna knew where she was. She was looking into the eye of Cyrus.

"It is not you I fear miss Cyrus." Luna lied politely.

The Cyclops laughed a harsh cackle and Luna pressed her back to the door, regretting her decision to lock it shut. The Cyclops hissed. "You cannot fool me child, I knew you were scared before you were even born. You will call me Cyrus, nothing more, nothing less. Compliments are meaningless to those who know what they are."

"What are you then." Luna asked nervously, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"I am a casualty of madness and evil. If I had succeeded, I would've put Riddle to shame. I was so young, so foolish, I deserved what happened to me. The universe has a way of making you pay for your crimes. I find that most comforting. It is sad though, how the hero often shares the fate of the villain. You know all about this don't you child.

Luna nodded. "Then which was my mother, a hero or a villain?"

The Cyclops was silent before she whispered again. "A complicated question, the answer differs person to person, and often is never truly clear."

"You wanted to speak to me." Luna stated waiting for a reply that never came. She continued hesitantly. "What was it you wished to speak to me about."

"There is something that I wish to tell you but it can wait." The Cyclops croaked. "I must say you have done quite well for yourself, but you know your time is about up. You got a little over a week before the Nargles take away what the Moon Mother blessed you with,"

"The Nargles aren't..." Luna started but stopped when the eye twitched.

"They aren't? Really? You seemed so sure of it in the beginning. Before they spoke to you, and helped you, the way they helped your Mother." Cyrus grinned and looked around, though it's eye remained fixed on Luna. "They will betray you when you need them most, but don't blame the Nargles, it is not their fault."

Luna stepped towards Cyrus and spoke. "You see the future, yes."

Cyrus uttered reverently. "I see all."

"Then tell me what will happen." Luna said desperately. "Tell me how to finish my mother's quest. Tell me how to help the Squibs. Tell me what happened to my mother. Tell me everything you can. Help me please!"

"No." Cyrus stated calmly.

Luna expected this, but was practically in tears as she shouted. "Why Not!"

"To tell you would be an exercise in futility. I can tell you the future, but to change it, that is not in my power." The Cyclops seemed to move closer to Luna as she spoke. "The only way you can know the future is to have power to shape it. You will decide the future, not I."

Luna closed her eyes and the fear rose within her, she opened her eyes and said. "If you know so much, then tell me how to preserve my magic."

"And now we arrive on the heart of the Matter. I will not waste my time informing you what you already know." Cyrus hissed.

Luna's eyes blazed with anger. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"LIAR!" Cyrus shrieked, sending Luna scurrying away from the creature. "You must except reality child. There is a reason you are weaker since your return child. You were gone a long time and your love has grown."

"I know." Luna shook her head. "But I can't do it, there has to be another way."

"There is no other way." Cyrus whispered. "He told you this himself. Potter knows this, your father knows this, why do you deny the truth?"

Luna glared at Cyrus. "The truth is unexcepable, I refuse to except it. I won't..."

"Is this why you believe in your nonsense?" Cyrus cut, her words deep. "Your Snorkacks and Humdingers? Your delusions will get you far on your quest but if you fail to see reason, reason will be the wall you smash your face against."

Luna turned away from the creature and started pulling on the door with all her might. Cyrus chuckled "So you choose to remain ignorant? Ignorance is not bliss child, it is the cause of much suffering. Trust me on this child, I was ignorant when I tasted the magic of Hades. Your ignorance will be your downfall. Ignorance has and always will be, the bane of us all."

"NO!" Luna shouted at the Cyclops. "I need Harry, I love him. I can't live without him."

Cyrus spoke with her ancient voice. "Then you shall doom yourself, and everyone you ever loved."

"Shut up!" Luna cried

"I still have to tell you something." Cyrus breathed menacingly.

"I don't care." Luna spit back, sounding more like a child than she would care to admit.

"Neither do I, but hear it you shall." Cyrus commanded as her voice distorted. It became deep and inhuman as the air in the room turned cold.

 _ **PANDORA'S BOX**_

Then the room was full of light and Luna had to cover her eyes at first. When she removed her hands she saw the room was lit, and the walls were as white as the rest of the hospital. Most curious of all, Cyrus was gone.

* * *

Harry was trying hard not to panic as he ran through the halls with the LLR. They had been looking for over three hours but there still wasn't a sign of Luna. The Hospital may have been large, but he was certain they searched through every room at least twice. He was trying to deny it, but it was starting to look like Luna had vanished. Whether she left, or was kidnapped was another thought Harry didn't want to consider.

Hermione's group had reached his and as Harry looked into Hermione's eyes his heart sunk. Then his temper rose. "What the bloody hell did you do to her!"

Hermione was taken aback. "I told you, we visited the wrongfully modified Squibs. She seemed to panic when I told her about how much they all meant to her. She bolted and I haven't seen her since."

"And you just let her run away, by herself. For all we know, the Totalitar have taken her!" Harry snapped.

"There are no Totalitar in the LLR I can promise you that!" Hermione spoke calmly but Harry was certain he touched a nerve.

"Are you certain of that." Harry replied. "You said it yourself, The Totalitar are spies, infiltrating the LLR must be one of their top priorities, and you have the LLR alerted that she's missing, you might as well stick a big red X on her back."

"I trust my people!" Hermione spoke with authority. "It's you who doesn't trust me."

"I trust nobody when it comes to Luna!" Harry shouted before he calmed himself. "I trust you Hermione, I trust you and Ron with my life. I trusted Shacklebolt too."

Hermione put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "We'll find her Harry. I know we will."

"You'll find who?"

Harry and Hermione stopped and spun around. To their utter shock and delight, Luna was standing by the corner of the hallway with a faraway look on her face. Harry bolted and nearly crushed Luna in his arms. Luna was taken aback but hugged Harry anyway.

Hermione all but shouted. "Luna, where have you been?!"

Luna hummed calmly. "I was speaking to Cyrus. She had asked me to, earlier, I ran into her and...What?"

Luna looked between Hermione and Harry. Harry was looking at Hermione who was looking at Luna like she had kissed a Nargle. Harry spoke to Hermione confused. "Who is this Cyrus, Hermione?"

Hermione, looking at Luna, said. "I don't have a clue."

Luna raised her eyebrow. "You introduced me to her, how can you not know who she is?"

Luna looked around her and saw the nonplussed faces. "She was a Cyclops, she had no arms and legs and we talked in this room..."

Luna pointed at the solid wall behind her and froze. "Most curious..."

"Luna?" Harry whispered as Luna's eyes met his. "What's wrong."

Luna seemed to lose herself in Harry's eyes before her own hardened. She spoke softly. "Nothing"

Before Harry could respond, Luna began walking down the corridor, speaking with conviction. "I need to see them again Hermione, We have something to say."

Harry could have sworn he heard the Nargles laughing.

* * *

Luna seemed to know the way herself, rushing past LLR members as she reached the WMS room. As she arrived, all the eyes were pointed at her. Hermione and Harry both panted as they ended up having to chase her. Along the way, other LLR members had followed them, including Ron's group. Hermione had been filling Ron in on the way, while Harry just kept pace with Luna..

Luna walked into the center of the room and glanced at Harry and Hermione, Luna then spoke, "I'm not what you all think I am. I'm not a Hero, I'm not a Saviour, I'm not even a Witch. I'm scared, I'm confused, I'm getting weaker. I don't have much time left before I lose my Magic all together. I don't know if I can finish my mothers work anymore

Tears stained the young girl's face as she spoke with a determination that surprised even Harry. "I'm going to try though, I swear on my mother I will try. I can't do it alone. I know what I must do. I've been so focused on giving magic to the Muggles I've forgotten about the Witches and Wizards. We live in one world, and the Totalitar are going to hurt it. I don't know how or why, but if we don't stop the Totalitar we will all regret it. Muggles, Magicals, Squibs and all. I stand with you."

Luna nearly jumped a foot in into the air when the she heard the sound of cheers from behind her. It seemed the entire LLR had made their way into the suddenly spacious room. The applause was such a shock to the girl, especially as they echoed throughout the hospital. Luna's mind flashed to what was only a couple months ago, but felt more like years. She remembered how the students had cheered as she spoke to them from the Headmistress' Podium. Luna remembered the look in their eyes and saw it again today, she felt accepted once more.

Then a light bulb lit above Luna's head, a light bulb only she could see. Luna looked around her and felt fire flow through her veins. Luna spoke to Hermione who had been clapping the loudest. "You say I'm a hero, that people look up to me. You say they would listen to be. Then let me speak to them. Let me speak to them all. We shall follow in the noble footsteps of Mahatma Gandhi, Martin Luther King and Malcolm X."

Hermione's eyes lit up with excitement, that Harry had not seen since they had arrived at the LLR. His own were far more troubled. "What exactly do you mean. You are aware that those three were assassinated right."

Luna ignored Harry as she smiled. "We go into the heart of Magical England and speak to the people so all can hear."

Now Harry was really worried. "You mean just stand there in public, like a sitting duck, and bash the people who want you silenced? That's suicide!"

Hermione's eyes shined with passion as she said "I like it Luna, but Harry's right. If the Totalitar capture you, then they win."

"If I can give the people hope then it will be worth the risk." Luna whispered as she felt a fire in her burn with passion. "Let them try."


	30. Loving Luna

**Chapter 30: Loving Luna**

* * *

Xenophilius drank from the shaking glass, as his eyes stared aimlessly over the pages of his latest column. The older man's tired fingers ached from another long day of writing, yet it was better than the emptiness that filled his very being. He rubbed his pale green face with his calloused hands, as he remembered what had become of the Muggle, Grimhilde, who had the gall to be judge and jury. However it was the wraith that held the title of executioner.

Xenophilius' skin returned to its normal shade of pale after he had vanished his mess the memory had made on the floor. He looked upon the article with pride as he removed the parchment from the type writer his late wife had bought him many years ago. He had now finished every article for this month's Quibbler, and again it heavily featured his daughter, and her cursed cause, a cause that he somewhat agreed with, and largely didn't.

He held back none of his views on the matter, only his reasons. His daughter's life was her own, as was his, and he flat out refused to tell another soul anything that could endanger them. He treasured his secrets, it was these secrets that had kept his daughter alive for so long, if she was still alive that is..."

One would say he was a man obsessed, and one would be right. After all, what was _he,_ without his daughter? The body of Pandora remained scarred into his mind and the longer Luna remained missing, the more the images of Pandora and Luna began to merge and it was the latter that lay dead on the cellar floor.

It was during moments like this, that Xenophilius would walk out of his study and to the living room that held all the pictures he had taken of his daughter. Instead, he opened a little scrap book that held the only remaining picture to survive the destruction of his house. At least that house was rebuilt, but you can't rebuild a picture.

Once again, Xenophilius began to cry as he saw how happy his child once was. Playing with his beloved wife in the backyard, helping her mother paint the house...only with food. The way her face lit up when her mother gifted her with her very own scrap book, so Luna could colour pictures in it like she had done as a child. The final surviving picture made his heart ache. The three of them sitting around a Christmas tree, as Luna held an Owl in her arms. Pandora had joked that Luna had once stared at an Owl for too long, and that was why her eyes were often so wide.

Xenophilius remembered the day the poor Owl died when it gave birth to chickens...in hindsight buying an owl from a three eyed Warlock was most unwise. He remembered how the six year old Luna had cried, how Pandora would offer her shoulder to be dampened with tears and then would sing her daughter to sleep. Pandora had told sweet Luna that the dead never truly leave us, and that they are just waiting beyond the veil for us to join them in our own time.

Xenophilius believed the first part.

Despite everything, the memory still brought a smile to his face as he remembered how close the two were, and how much having a daughter had meant to Pandora. It wasn't good enough though, and now Xenophilius sat alone in his study, dreaming of a past that would never come again.

"I should have been there." The old Wizard whispered to himself, the mantra that haunted his existence.

He was shaken from his mourning by a tapping on the door..Xeno's face turned gray as he shuddered. He slowly walked out of his study and down the stairs until he was standing in front of the back door. He raised his wand and waved the door open. He waved it slowly, but not slow enough, as he flinched in fright of the door's sudden movement. When he opened his eyes he realized there was not a soul in sight, nor any sign anyone was ever here, except for the letter that rested on the welcome mat.

After casting a series of detection spells on the note as he checked for curses, Xenophilius bent down and grasped the letter with his long bony hands. He read the letterhead and gasped, his heart beating in his throat. This note was in his daughter's handwriting.

"Luna!" He uttered as he slammed the door shut and ran into his study, casting locking charms and wards around his study. Holding his breath, he opened the letter as carefully as he could, and tensed, as the parchment cracked as it unfolded. Eyes wide, Xenophilius read the first link back to his daughter in months.

* * *

 _Dearest Father,_

 _It has indeed been far too long. It has been longer for me than you, but long, none the less, since I have written to you_. _When I left for Hogwarts for the first time, I promised you to write every week. I kept that vow, and though there were some letters I was unable to send, I wrote them just the same. I apologize for my tardiness, for I've been gone a long time._

 _After the horrible mess that was the Hogwarts riot, Harry and I left to a place far away. That is about as much information as I can safely give, but know that despite everything, I am happy.. I miss you though, I think of you every day and I can't bear it. I keep thinking about how worried and lonely you must be._

 _I saw you today father, or at least I saw you the day I wrote this, as I am not sure when it can be delivered safely. I was with Harry at that horrible woman's "speech." Please take care of yourself father. I don't know where my mission will take me but my heart will always be with you. You are the only family I have left, now that Filius has..._

 _I have spent just about every waking moment with Harry. We lived in this magical place like nothing we had seen before. It felt like we stayed for years or maybe it really was just days. Either way they where the happiest days of my life._

 _While we lived in this paradise we shared everything. I love him Father, far more than before. Far more than I ever thought possible. The very thought of losing him terrifies me more than I ever thought possible. I've lost so much, but I feel as long as I have him by my side...we can face anything. Is that how it felt with Mum? She once told me that I would find someone who would walk through fire and slay a dragon to reach me. That I would find someone to share my life with. I often wonder if I have found this in Harry._

 _I could really use your advice right about now. I wish you were here with me, so you could help keep me sane. I've been called Loony for years but...sometimes I think I really am going mad...though it might just be the Nargles._

 _I have found out so much, but every answer leads to more questions. I know that unless I can solve this very soon, I will be a Squib again. Yet failure feels far worse than that. At first it was the fear of losing my magic, then it was letting the Muggles and Squibs down, but now it feels far worse than that. I feel like the weight of the world is on my shoulders. Please Be Careful Father. I have a bad feeling something horrible is going to happen, if it hasn't already. Something bigger than the Totalitar or my mission. Something bigger than us all, and it's bad, very bad."_

 _I love you father, I'm sorry I've haven't written, or spoke to you in person for so long. I know you don't agree with what I'm doing. It was wrong of me to cut you out of my life. I find myself understanding your reservations more and more every day. My thoughts are often with my Mother, I spoke with her and she was like an angel. Now though, I have seen things that make me hesitate. I saw you and her fight in her lab...the night she..._

 _I confess I did not hear, or understand it all for that matter. I am certain however that you know who the Earth Mother is. There are so many questions I must ask you, but I know that no answer will be coming by owl. I have to finish my Mother's work, but I can't hope to solve the mysteries of magic when I seem to know nothing of my own Mother._

 _I have included an enchanted parchment with his letter. If you have an answer for me or just want to leave me kind words, just write them on the sheet of paper. The parchment will ignite in flames within thirty seconds after you've finished writing in it, so I advise you to throw it in the fireplace so nothing of value burns._

 _Whatever you write, or choose not to write, know that I love you and will always love you...I really miss you...so much._

 _P.S. I found a Crumple Horned Snorkack! A REAL SNORKACK!_

 _P.P.S. Technically I conjured it into existence but it still counts, Harry says it does, but I know he doesn't think so. It still counts though._

 _P.P.P.S.. I named her Sunny Muffin._

* * *

Xenophilius laughed and cried as he read the letter. He felt his heart swell from the many emotions that waged war in his soul. He mourned his loneliness, he could hardly read on as he read of his daughter's vows. He felt so helpless hearing the cry for help in her words...or at least the request for answers. Yet he felt himself grin like a Cheshire cat when his daughter wrote of her love for the strange boy, despite his mixed emotions for the boy himself. He felt anger burn inside him at very thought of Luna loving this boy...any boy for that matter. Yet he could not help but smile, he knew that his daughter was finally growing up. His daughter was becoming the woman he knew she could be and that was worth any price, even if the price was letting his daughter go, as every loving father must do in his life.

He also felt his face lose what little blood that remained, as his daughter wrote of...Pandora.

"How much did she know." Xenophilius muttered to himself, his voice full of fear. "What has she seen, what has she heard? What does she know?"

The Nargles, he had heard of their appearance at the Hogwarts riot and had nearly fainted from the very mention of the horrid things. He remembered his wife, the woman he had loved, and the madness that consumed her.

Xenophilius Lovegood shuddered before he re-read the letter with a clear mind. He then took the accompanying blank parchment along with his personal quill. He paused as he remembered his daughter's words. He had to be careful what he wrote on the parchment. After a moment though, Xenophilius quickly wrote down the first words that came to his head knowing they were from the heart, Merlin knew when he would get another chance to do this.

 _Love him child, love him with all your heart._

 _Don't let anything come between your love, for it is the most precious of magic._

Xenophilius paused as he realized his wrists where shaking. In that moment he considered confessing everything, every secret, every truth, everything that he knew of Pandora, her work, and the one Luna referred to as the earth mother. He had barely begun to write when he paused...and remembered.

Trembling, he rose from his desk and waved his wand at the portrait of Newton Scamander. The wall turned from blue to orange and Mr. Lovegood walked through it with ease. Inside , this hidden room held his most private artifact, Pandora had known of its existence and had even used it under her husband's supervision. Pandora died never knowing where Xenophilius had hidden it, both agreeing that some things should remain private.

It was a Pensive, passed down generation to generation. He twirled his wand in the silver liquid and saw the memory come to life. The vial was still there, as it had always been these past few months. It was not the vial that Xenophilius usually used for this, it was still full of memories...not his memories...but Pandora's.

Xenophilius knew in his heart he shouldn't have done it, but when he had read what Pandora had written on the vial he had no choice. When he had first done it...he only wished to see his daughter after she was nearly killed. Seeing her and the Potter boy, heading back to Hogwarts that very night, was a tremendous relief to the eccentric man, and a knife to the heart, as he realized painfully that he had been replaced. He prayed to the Goddess of magic, that Harry would do a far better job of looking after Luna than her father had done.

The very next day, Xenophilius was alerted by Filius, of the death of two students. One of them was the brat that exposed Luna to the world as a Squib. The other made the attempt on her life.

A day did not go by without Xenophilius attempting to get into the halls of Hogwarts. More often than not he was caught by an auror and sent home. Luna and her company, who avoided the mysterious guards of Hogwarts, remained ignorant of these blunders.

Eventually the temptation was too much to ignore, and Xenophilius entered Harry's private quarters. He searched through his family's research, and was frightened by their progress. Then he found the vial and read the words on it.

" _Take with you. Do not use until instructed, Love Mum."_

And he remembered.

He remembered the danger Luna had been in for the last few years. The justified paranoia he lived with every day since his child was born. He remembered his daughter staring vacantly from the dinner table. Memories of her daughter's oblivious nature to those who wronged her. Her inability to make friends and Xeno's inability to reach her. He remembered what he had witnessed earlier that day and realized with dawning horror that his daughter had seen the slaughter as well, with her own eyes.

So many memories, so many secrets, so much guilt and so much pain.

Xenophilius suddenly wished he had never gotten the letter at all. In that moment, all he wished for, was to crawl up to his bed and dream of his fractured family, whole, once more. With burning eyes he finished his short message, and without another thought left the room, leaving the parchment to burn. If he was lucky, the blasted letter would set the house on fire.

* * *

Across the country, a blond haired, silver eyed girl, read her Fathers message. The first two lines warmed her heart and she felt her tears stain the parchment. Just knowing that she made a connection with her father for the first time in so long, left her overwhelmed with feelings she has mistakenly thought she mastered. Now she was beginning to doubt if such a thing would ever be possible for her...or anyone.

But then another line appeared on the parchment and the warmth in Luna's heart bled away, leaving her cold and shivering.

 _Let sleeping dogs lie._

Luna looked over to Harry, and smiled to see he was finally asleep. Her smile felt forced though, as Harry's sleep was anything but peaceful. He seemed so lost these past few days. The week at the LLR had been a rough one as Harry relentlessly prepared the LLR for battle, while Hermione worked on ways to pull this off without it coming to that. Luna would offer her input on occasion but spent most of her time preparing for what tomorrow would bring.

Tonight however, Luna could not sleep. She could only let her mind be bombarded with thoughts, as her heart ached, like someone far older and broken than herself.

Luna quietly rose from the bed, making sure not to disturb Harry's restless sleep. Luna let her eyes close and began to meditate, struggling to ignore the pain in her heart. It must have been hours before they came,

"We are here Moon child, what is it that troubles your little heart." Anarhie whispered solemnly though Luna could not help but detect the mischief in his voice. Luna closed her eyes even tighter as she tried to drown out the Nargle's voices.

"Go away..." Luna whimpered.

"The Moon baby wants to cry!" Aναρχία cackled as Luna felt something poke her shoulder.

Luna did not open her eyes as she hissed. "I'm not going to cry."

"Then why close your eyes." Anarchiam uttered as Luna felt another poke, this time on her forehead.

" _Open your eyes Luna"_

Luna felt her eyes open and beheld the sight of the Nargles. In the great blank white of her mind, the Nargles seemed brighter than a blood red rainbow. They all looked rather amused and somewhat confused, Luna just felt used.

Luna could feel her tears run down her cheek as she whispered. "You're going to take my magic...aren't you?"

The Nargles for once were silent, none of them were smiling. Eventually one of them spoke sadly. "It is a possibility that may very well happen." Anarhie replied honestly. "It most likely will."

Luna backed away from the creatures and reached for her wand, only to remember she didn't have a wand...not anymore. This only made her whimper. "Why?"

"If we told you why, you would lose your magic before you could say arbadacarbA backwards." Aναρχία warned, poking Luna again, this time she slapped his hand away.

Luna cried out "I thought you wanted to help me, not hinder me. I thought...I thought."

"We do want to help you. The children of the wise do not desire magic." Anarchiam stated dismissively. "We only wish to help and guide you."

"Who are you? What do you want? What did you do to my Mother? What are you doing to me?" Luna cried out as she felt anger consume her. One of the Nargles placed a hand on her cheek and Luna felt her eyes close and her anger faded.

"We are not your enemy Moonchild" Aναρχία hummed.

Anarhie, his hand still on Luna's cheek whispered kindly. "We are your friends."

"You are? Luna whispered emotionally as her eyes widened..

"Of course sweet child. We are friends, just as we were to the Moon Mother, many years ago." Anarchiam said with more kindness.

"So much has changed." Anarchiam muttered wistfully. "Yet something's have not at all."

"When the Moon Mother died, we grieved." Anarhie mournfully uttered.

Aναρχία nodded bobbing his head. "We have been lying dormant for many of years..."

"...But we have always been with you, guiding and protecting you." Anarhie continued.

"From those who wish to do you harm." Anarchiam finished.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked with confusion in her eyes.

"Remember what happened to Miss Bullstrode?" Aναρχία cackled with mischief.

Luna was startled by the three Nargles and backed away. "It was you? I thought it...it was an accident."

"They insulted the Moon Mother, and Child. You were too easy to insult, but near impossible to hurt. Then they found a way to hurt you, so they did. They called you mad, and then they called her mad. We did not like it. Not one bit. So we played with them." Aναρχία sung with malice and mirth. "Some we just played pranks on, some we scared, a couple we threatened...in our own way. It did not work, it only seemed to encourage them...we fixed that when the Bulldog girl, Bullstrode, made you cry."

Luna looked at the Nargles confused. "She didn't make me cry."

"She made us cry though, what is the difference between the two. **"** Anarchiam growled. "You could not feel but you could think! You could not sleep but you could dream!" We are your dreams girl, and we made your dreams come true. So we hurt her, we broke her and the fixers had to put her back together again."

"I never wanted that, did not ever want to hurt her. I don't want to hurt anybody." Luna gasped.

"What about Royal, the king without a crown, do you not want to hurt him...or the Earth Mother, who slaughters Muggles in the Ministry of Magic." Aναρχία crooned with a broken voice.

Luna looked away and the Nargles cackled. "Heed these words Moonchild"

 _The past shall reprise as another shall demise_

 _Only through great sacrifice, shall the world become paradise_

Luna closed her ears and started humming to herself. She liked to hum, it left her brain feeling nice and fuzzy. Yet the voice still came through, like water through a crack.

 _Only through sacrifice shall the gift be given_

 _Only through death shall life be forgiven_

"Leave me alone." Luna shouted weakly.

"You knew what you were getting into the moment you heard these prophecies. You heard but did not listen, your ambition blinded you girl."

"I don't want to do this anymore." Luna cried, tears running down her cheeks. "I just want to go home. I just want to see my father again."

"It's too late to stop now. You've gone too far. Things have been set in motion that can't be undone."

"If you were to stop, they would have all died for nothing. Filius, Pandora, Rita, even Corner."

Luna looked defeated as she fell to her knees and buried her face in her small hands. "You are right, of course you're right. We've gone too far...we can't stop now can we?"

"Of course not!" The Nargles giggled like maniacs, waking Luna from her trance. Luna Nargles cackling continued even as Luna tried placing silencing charms throughout the room. Yet their mocking laughs echoed throughout the LLR. Yet only Luna heard them...Luna and the young man, shaking as The Nargles entered his mind. Luna could see it, the way they seemed to turn into air and flow into the cavities of Harry's head, the nostrils ears and mouth.

Luna started shaking him, screaming. "LEAVE HIM ALONE! LEAVE HIM ALONE!

* * *

 **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA**

_HA_

 **AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH**

* * *

"Ginny, listen to me." Harry pleaded.

"No Harry! You listen to me." Ginny shouted. "There are people out there who need you!"

"No, they need the Boy-Who-Lived, Voldemort's bane. They don't want me." Harry spat back.

"YOU ARE THE BOY-WHO-LIVED!" Ginny screamed in frustration.

Harry's green eyes looked black as he glared at the woman he thought he loved. "Ginny…You…of all people."

Ginny refused to back down. "Listen to me Harry. I know how you feel about the fame and notoriety but it's never going to go away. You may wish you were normal but you are not. You are special Harry, everyone can see it, why can't you? Is it so terrible for you to be extraordinary? I love you Harry for everything you are. I love you for what makes you normal and amazing."

"You loved me before you even met me. I remember you at the Hogwarts express yelling, ' _Mummy, Mummy can I see him?_ '" Harry mocked.

Ginny's eyes hardened. "I was ten! I lost family members I will never get to meet because of Tom Riddle. Before I met you, you where my hero because I wouldn't have a mother if it wasn't for you. Since I met you, you saved my life, my brother's life, my father's life. I love you for being my hero, but also for being who you are. Why can't you love yourself? Why can't you accept the fact that you are a Hero now?"

Harry turned away, his voice choked. "If I was a hero, Fred would still be alive. If I was a hero, George would be inventing pranks with his brother. Remus and Tonks would be raising their child. Lavender would still be fawning over Ron. Colin would still be after my picture, while Nigel would be after my Autograph. Dumbledore would be offering students lemon drops, Sirius would be calling me James. Cedric would be with his Father."

Ginny sighed. "Harry, you can't save everyone."

"Because I'm not special," Harry cried. "I'm lucky to be alive. I still see their faces. Every time I look at someone I see their cold dead body in my mind. I'm not the Chosen One anymore. Even if I wanted to be, I just don't have it in me anymore. I'm just Harry now."

Ginny shook her head slowly as she whispered. "The Harry I love would never quit. The person I love would…"

Harry felt gutted as he hissed. "The person you love doesn't exist, do you understand Ginny? Finally! I thought I loved you, but I don't even know you anymore. I thought you loved me."

The pity in Ginny's eyes told more than her words ever could. "Harry, you are the most loving person I have ever met…but you don't know how to love. You don't even love yourself, how could you ever love me."

Harry stormed out of the Burrow with haste, and anger in his heart. He felt cold, out in the summer night, but refused to let his mind wander, focusing on the pain from Ginny's words, and not the pain in her eyes. He could not escape his own thoughts as confusion consumed him. He thought he would die for her, yet he knew in his heart how wrong he was. The more he thought about it, the truth began to sink into his heart and he let out a bitter laugh.

Ever since he had returned to the burrow following Fred Weasley's funeral, he could not escape the thought that Ginny only cared for the Boy Who lived and did not know him at all. It was at this moment that Harry realized he had it wrong. It was true that Ginny saw him as the Boy Who lived, Voldemort's bane and many other stupid titles that hung around his neck. What did Harry see in Ginny, love? No he had seen an image, someone he could love, fight and die for...but did he love her? Harry realized his words were true, he didn't know her...not really. He knew she liked Quidditch, she was a prankster, and she wore her emotions on her sleeve. Harry knew that this wasn't right and he felt the guilt flood his veins as he realized how he had used her, the very way he accused her of using him. It was this that made him laugh.

He knew he couldn't go back, at least not now. He was certain their relationship was over, he alone would not forget the heated, red words that cut him. He would be heading to Hogwarts soon, might as well go there. He thought of his new position as Defense against the Dark Arts Professor and felt his blood begin to rush with excitement. He was thrilled to have a purpose again, he was thrilled to have a normal life again. He was thrilled to be able to say that (at least by Wizarding Standards) Just Harry was absolutely Normal, Thank you very much.

Harry was startled by the sound of laughter, and he turned to see the three horrid faces. Also there were three fingers pointing at him, two fat fingers and one abnormally long and skinny, just like their wretched faces.

"Normal? You are the most abnormal person on this earth!" Uncle Vernon shouted at him, the voice did not belong to his uncle, yet tugged at Harry's memory.

"Liar!" Harry shouted back with venom, as the Dursley's cackled like pixies.

"Yes you are right, there is the Loony girl, a match made in heaven." Dudley spoke with more wit than Harry remembered.

"Leave her alone!" Harry raised his wand at them only to see they had all changed. All of them were a pale green and had blood leaking from their ears. They were completely shaved and their eyes held no life.

"We were right about you Harry Potter." His uncle croaked. "If you were normal we would be alive. If Loony was Normal she would be safe,."

"I am normal!" Harry lied through his anger.

"Then normal you shall be."

Harry saw death appear before them and watched his former family fall to the blade. Harry raised his wand only to see it disintegrate before his eyes. He saw the faces of those long dead. He saw the faces that haunted his nights. He saw their pale lifeless eyes as Death took them from him and he felt utterly helpless to stop it.

"If you weren't special I'd be dead." He saw Ginny cry before she too was taken. Then he saw another figure and his heart stopped beating.

"Freak and Proud." Luna whispered calmly, as Death raised it's blade to take her too.

"NO!" Harry screamed as he sprinted towards her as the scythe came down. Wasn't sure if it hit Luna or himself, for it was at that moment when he felt someone shaking him awake.

* * *

"Harry wake up! It's just a nightmare, It's just a nightmare." Luna's voice was full of worry.

Harry didn't think, He just pulled Luna into his arms and kissed her, trying to poor his soul into that kiss. Harry didn't remember starting to cry, he honestly could not remember the last time he cried. At least not like this. He just held onto Luna and cried, a she blew gently into his ear and hummed a haunting melody.

Harry gasped. "I didn't want anyone to die for me, I still see their faces in my dreams. I thought it was over, I thought the deaths would stop. Now my uncle is dead and it's my fault. They were right about me. They were all better off without me. It's my fault..."

Luna shushed him as he rocked back and forth and Harry felt like a babe in her arms. Luna hummed soothingly "If they were better off without you it is because they never got to know and love you like I have."

Harry felt himself calm as he was comforted in Luna's arms. Harry vaguely realized this was the first time in his life he felt anything like this. Someone to hold him as he let go of his grief, guilt and pain, which had become such dominant part of his life. He realized in that moment how much he had come to depend on Luna, how much he loved her. It terrified him.

"Luna..." Harry whispered as he looked up into her eyes. "Luna, promise me something."

Luna's silver eyes met his own as she hummed. "What is it Harry."

"Promise me you won't ever leave me. Promise me you won't...you won't." Harry couldn't finish, the thought was too terrible to think of.

Luna seemed to understand, she kissed the top of his head and sang a lullaby. Harry didn't know the song but soon he felt Luna lower him back to the bed and as she hugged herself against him, Harry vowed to himself, that he would always love Luna and would walk through fire if it kept her safe.

It was only when he was asleep, that Luna allowed herself to cry.


	31. The Red in the White

**Chapter 31: The Red in the White**

* * *

They were being watched. Harry could feel a buzz of nervous energy, he could smell the sweat of fear, even as the snow continued to fall. The curious Witches and Wizards of Hogsmeade had slowly surrounded the podium. Hanging above the podium was a banner that said. "LLR"

Before too long, the streets were full of more of the Magical village's residents. As the news spread, the streets were packed with LLR supporters and curious onlookers. Harry was certain the Totalitar were among the crowd. Hermione had been relying on a large crowd, confident that the Totalitar would not do something drastic in front of so many witnesses and bystanders. Harry prayed to Merlin she was right...for Luna's sake.

It had been a week since his Uncle's death and the mood at LLR headquarters had been somber, as Luna set into motion her audacious plan. What really worried Harry however, was how little planning actually went into said plan. To him it was an impulse, and though he liked what Luna wanted to do, he feared the execution would be fatal.

The people had been gathering for over three hours, but it had merely taken just one before the vultures came out. Suspicious looking wizards with snake eyes and slippery tongs, wooed the gullible into purchasing their suspect products.

"Earwig Earrings, Get your Earwig Earrings! Only three galleons, buy three and you get a priceless Earwig Nose ring for FREE!"

"Wart Stew! Step right up and try some fresh Wart Stew, a cheap easy way to ensnare the warthog of your dreams."

"Step right up and get yourself a bonafide, modified, stupefied, mummified, ruby necklace, now on sale for only ten galleons. Charmed to help you resist the lure of Veela, Succubus and Milk Chocolate. If you're not the necklace wearing type, just tap it with your wand and you have a bracelet. Tap it again and you have a Ring. One more time and it's a bandanna."

"Get your very own Broomstick, Just like the Muggles use. They can't fly, but no broom collection is complete without it. Do not try flying it, you will die."

"Step right up for the autobiography of the year. "Living Up to Ones Name by Cornelius Fudge." A wonderful read...I'm sorry I can't do this...It's so awful...just awful."

Harry could see the necklaces/ring/bracelet/bandanna, had caught on and somehow so did the Muggle broom. No one touched the Wart Stew at all, though to Harry's delight the Earwig Earrings outsold the Fudge's autobiography.

In modest disguise, Harry and the rest of the LL integrated themselves among the crowd, waiting for Luna to appear on the podium. What the increasing impatient mob didn't know was that Luna Lovegood would not appear on the podium, she was already there.

Hidden under Harry's invisibility cloak, Luna was sitting in silence as hundreds of Witches and Wizards surrounded her, waiting for whatever was going to happen. Luna struggled hard to breath, as she suddenly felt a crippling wave of claustrophobia. Luna blamed this on the large concentration of Wrackspurts among the crowd. Luna would've laughed if she wasn't keeping silent and struggling to breath. She had far worse things to worry about than Wrackspurts or claustrophobia, like stage fright, messing up her speech, getting captured by Totalitar, getting killed by Totalitar, getting tortured by Totalitar while everyone is massacred by Dementors and Humdinger's and...

On second thought, this train of thought was not helping. Luna decided to go back to being claustrophobic while she mentally repeated the mantra that Harry had drilled into her for the last week. "I'll be absolutely still, make no noise, and pretend that I don't exist."

"But Harry I like existing." Luna complained with a frown on her face.

"Then you better pretend well, or you won't be pretending at all." Harry spoke in the solid confident voice he had used while teaching, yet his eyes gave away the anxiety that plagued him.

Luna heard the sound of rockets going off and knew it was time. Luna held her breath and counted to three. Feeling the...

Suddenly the sky lit up in flames. As fireworks seemed to turn the sky yellow and green. At first the crowd looked in wonder at the light show, then towards Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, thinking that the prank store had wanted in on the fun. More observant, noticed the trail of smoke coming from the prank stores chimney, a chimney that had not been there five minutes ago.

Then it happened at once, everyone looked at the podium and saw her standing there. Harry's cloak hidden in her robes. Luna looked around at what must have been over a thousand faces and felt a strong urge to urinate. Harry was right, this was a terrible idea.

Luna opened her mouth to speak but choked on air. Luckily her silence was drowned out as the crowd erupted in noise, gasping, pointing and simply speaking to each other, their eyes never leaving Luna. Started to speak louder but then realized she had forgotten to cast a simple sonorous charm. After she had, she then spoke, and uttered the first word she could think of.

"...Um..."

Luna blushed and tried again. Her face was red, and her hands where white.

"Hello"

"That's better" Luna told herself happily, unaware that she said that out loud. She took a deep breath and calmed herself, her eyes met Harry's nervous ones and felt strength fill her. "If Harry can do this then so can I."

Harry had never done this. He had never directly spoken to a group of people larger than Gryffindor house and even without the threat of the Totalitar, wouldn't be caught dead in Luna's place. However in this moment, ignorance was indeed bliss for Luna as she spoke to the crowd. "My name is Luna Lovegood, and I was born a Squib."

Luna eyes were briefly blinded by a bright flash of light, but they cleared quickly enough to see a reporter with a rather over-sized camera. She continued as she blinked. "I see a lot of people here. I'm certain most of, if not all of you can perform magic. I'm also certain that all of you know someone who is a Squib. How many of you have actually imagined living without magic. Many say it is a fate worse than death. I disagree, Muggles live without magic and there are billions of them. I lived without magic and it wasn't that bad."

Luna voice had started to shake near the end but again she calmed herself. "Squibs have it far worse than Muggles, who know nothing of our world. Squibs like me are born into it. Squibs exist in the Wizarding world but we are not a part of it. We are outcasts, we are the ostracized and we don't belong anywhere. That is the fate worse than death. Squibs..."

"Can join the Muggles." A member of the crowd heckled, igniting laughter and drawing glares. Luna seemed shaken as she was assaulted with images of Totalitar.

"They..." Luna's voice gave out as her eyes widened. Harry followed her gaze and felt his own do the same. Luna struggled to hold back the tears as she saw her father among the crowd. Xenophilius had his quick quill writing furiously but he seemed unaware of it. His eyes only focused on the women who had once been his daughter. In many ways she still was, yet he could hardly recognize her. He was terrified when she had first appeared on that stage but thoughts of fear had since fled his mind.

Both Lovegood's had tears in their eyes. After so long apart, just the simple act of looking into each other's eyes was overwhelming. After what felt like minutes but was only five seconds, Xenophilius nodded his head eagerly while he mouthed encouragements to Luna. She nodded as well, as a smile rose on her face before her eyes focused. She blinked twice and responded to the heckler,

"Most Squibs do join the Muggles, but they have to hide a large part of themselves, they can never speak honestly of their childhood, to even their closest friends or even their soul mate. They are most often abandoned by their own family, some as soon as they are born. You likely have a Squib in your family and do not even know it. After all, a Squib is an embarrassment for any Wizarding family, so it is best to pretend that they don't exist." Luna said with more confidence, her words now carrying a more biting tone.

Many of the Wizards surrounding Luna now looked less then pleased, her words hitting too close to home for too many of them. Those who did not feel shame looked at her darkly. Harry noticed those looks and felt his skin grow cold, and it had nothing to do with the freezing snow.

"You hate Squibs, because they are Muggles. You hate Muggles because they are different. You hate those who are different because you are told to hate them. Just last week the new Minister of Magic had a Muggle executed on the Ministry floor. I was there when Miss Grimhilde implied that Muggles had no souls. THIS IS A LIE!" Luna said harshly transforming as she spoke from timid girl to powerful woman before their eyes.

Harry had subtly moved his way through the crowd until he was able to tap Xenophilius on the shoulder. The eccentric wizard let out a girlish yelp before his eyes met with Harry's. "Oh...Hello Mr. Potter."

Xeno's eyes returned to Luna and Harry did the same. Harry whispered out of the corner of his mouth. "Are you scared?"

Xenophilius grunted. "Terrified, and you?"

"I remember once saying, I would rather fight another dragon, then ask a girl out to the Yule Ball...I was such a wimp back then."

"You were far braver then I ever was, you have only grown stronger since then. I think she is the bravest of us all." Xenophilius whispered wisely.

Harry nodded wordlessly as Luna continued to speak. "The Ministry of Magic is not your friend, they don't want to help or protect you. They wish to control you through fear. Whether you side with the Totalitar agenda or not, you fear them. People like them feed off your fear, they manipulate your anger and focus your hatred on the innocent. You blame Muggles and Muggleborns for you woes, but the only person you can blame is yourselves."

"I hardly recognize her Harry." Xenophilius muttered hoarsely under his breath. "She has changed so much, she is so different now. Are you sure that's my daughter?"

"She's a not a girl anymore Mr. Lovegood." Harry replied as his eyes raked through the crowd.

Xenophilius nodded. "I have never been more proud of my daughter.. She may have grown up, but she's still by Little Luna."

"It is your fault the Wizarding world is collapsing, it is your fault that war continues to plague our world. It is your fault that the Totalitar have you shaking in your boots, You let this happen, in your hatred and anger you gave the power of your beaters the power to control you. Now it's too late, you can't undo what has been done, but now is not the time for regrets. We have left the Wizarding world in the hands of very dangerous people and we are reaping what we've sown."

Luna voice rang out over the crowd as the snow continued to fall. It was growing into a Blizzard yet Luna persisted, so focused in her speech she did not even cast a warming charm, freezing in the snow She spoke. Harry noticed Luna move her fingers in a certain direction and looked to where she pointed. Harry cussed under his breath which regained Xeno's attention. "What...What is it Harry,"

"Totalitar."

The Totalitar were also dispersed among the crowd. They stood out in their uniforms of White, Green and Red. Those in the crowd who noticed them looked far from thrilled, most were as pale as the falling snow. Xenophilius seemed to be the most scared of them all.

"Oh Merlin."

"Calm down Xeno," Harry replied nervously. "They won't try anything with so many witnesses."

"Do you trust them not to?" Xenophilius asked, his voice higher than normal.

"No..." Harry cursed as he raised his wand to his mouth and whispered. "You see them Hermione"

Harry heard a whisper in his ear. "I see them, I got members focused on all of them but I don't like this. They aren't disillusioned, they want to be seen."

"They could just want to intimidate them." Harry argued half-heartedly, seeing the affect the Totalitar were having on the crowd.

Harry could almost hear Hermione shake her head. "Unlikely, I don't see the point. They already live with the Totalitar hanging over their head. They are here to do something, and yet they are visible."

"Well they are going to try something. Bloody Hell, they had my uncle killed in front of a crowd, why not Luna? Harry yelled into his wand .

"You think they cried over your uncle, after the way he treated their savior. Luna's different, lots of people love her. For the Totalitar to attack her directly would be unforgivable. There would be rioting in the streets." Hermione replied in lecture mode.

"Then what...wait...unforgivable," Harry whispered thoughtfully as he looked around the crowd. "Hermione I think we have a problem."

"What is it."

Luna continued ignoring the fear that shook her body. "We were given a second chance with Riddle's demise, and we have spit in the face of redemption. We will not get another chance. Too long has the Wizarding world refused to adapt! Too long have we allowed evil hatred and bigotry into our hearts, our minds, and the schools that raise our children. A school that has seen blood spilt in its hallowed halls for far too long. We are told to except the things we cannot change but we cannot accept evil."

Harry started rushing through the crowd trying to reach Luna. He was knocking people over but he wasn't going fast enough. He started shouting at Luna but she could not hear her. "Luna! Behind you!"

"We can't just fight and you can't simply win. You have to change, you all have to change. You must let go of your hatred, and your bigotry. The fate of the Wizarding world may come down to this. We must stand up to those who desire our power. We must fight back, while we still have something to fight for. I know it is scary to take chances, to face danger instead of running, to stand out when you desire to be unseen, but this is about freedom. Freedom is worth fighting for and it's worth dying for.

"I can't reach her Harry, we've run into trouble." Hermione's voice yelled in his ear."

"Luna!" Harry shouted desperately.

"If we don't learn to stand up in the face of injustice and embrace those who are different. The Totalitar will destroy us all."

Harry felt someone grab his arm, and whirled a fist at the stranger. He saw other members rushing towards him and aimed his wand at their glazed eyes. He looked at Luna, and saw he was too late.

"LUNA!" Harry screamed.

"If we don't fight for our freedom we will die slaves." Luna cried out as she saw a little girl climbing onto the platform. Luna smiled with a hint of confusion. "Hello there, you shouldn't be up here."

The girl smiled as she raised her head. Luna spoke softly, "You have a pretty necklace, and it matches your eyes..."

"LUNA!"

Luna blinked twice as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Luna reached for her stomach and as she raised her hand back to her face she saw it was red. Luna noticed things were surprisingly slow as she looked into the vacant eyes of the child. Luna realized somewhere in the back of her mind that she was going to die.

Then everything sped up. The girl slashed again with her bloody knife but before it could reach her, Luna felt someone viciously tackle her off the podium. If the tackle didn't knock the wind out of her, falling five feet onto her back, with the tackler landing on her chest certainly did. Luna then remembered the real reason why she was winded and the pain hit her.

Harry was already on his knees when the child jumped on top of him with a horrible shriek. The girl pressed a knife to Harry's throat with unnatural strength, as Harry struggled to hold her off. Harry quickly grabbed the girl's necklace and ripped it off her...and the little girl dropped the knife and started to cry.

Harry looked around and saw Luna whimpering in the red snow. Harry rushed over and picked her up. By this point Harry and Luna were surrounded by the LLR and the spells had started flying. The LLR deflected most of the curses heading towards Luna, but Harry had to dodge his fair share that slipped through the cracks.

"Don't worry Luna, I got you." Harry whispered to Luna a she grimaced in pain.

"What happened." Luna muttered weakly.

"The Totalitar started a riot, and now they get to stop it." Harry growled with anger.

Harry saw Xenophilius making his way to them, ducking and dodging curses as most of the crowd had begun to flee. The circle of LLR members was already growing smaller as the glazed eyed Witches and Wizards turned up the pressure,

"Luna's hurt, we need to get to shelter." Harry yelled over the sounds of shouting and cursing as Xenophilius reached him.

Xenophilius paled but raised his wand with determination. "I'll Apparate with her to shelter."

"And bloody splinch her in half?!" Harry shouted. "She's too injured to apparate, we need to get these two to George's store."

"On foot? Harry we don't have time, Luna is going to bloody die." Xenophilius screamed in a panic.

"Luna isn't going to bloody die!" Harry yelled though he felt his heart beating faster.

"What if the Knife is poisoned."

"Harry..." Luna whimpered weakly.

"What Luna." Harry gasped as he felt panic consume him. Only Luna didn't seem frightened, she seemed calm.

" _Say the magic words"_

Voices whispered softly as Luna closed her eyes and let her mind wander. Luna spoke.

" _ **Imaginatio Potestatem"**_

"What? Oh Godric, she's going into shock, oh Merlin Oh Merlin Oh..."

"Xeno, shut the bloody hell up." Harry cursed as he tightened his hold of Luna. "Xenophilius, grab the girl and jump."

Xenophilius did as he was told while Harry yelled. "Follow me and for Godric's sake don't drop the girl."

"What are you...Oh...MERLIN'S BALLS!" Xeno cried out as he started to levitate, nearly dropping the girl in his arms. .

Harry took off as well, with Luna in his arms. Xenophilius thought he looked like a hero from the Wizarding comic called Super Muggle, which Pandora had insisted was a rip off of some Muggle comic.

Harry and Xenophilius flew over the fighting towards the joke shop. The Totalitar were fighting viciously against the overwhelmed LLR. There was only ten Totalitar, but they weren't the ones causing the trouble. Many of the Witches in the crowd had started fighting with the LLR. There were quite a few men as well. They all wore the same ruby necklace.

"Where's my mummy?" The little girl in Xeno's arms cried out.

"What's your name?" Xenophilius asked trying to keep his mind off the sight of his daughter bleeding.

"Kara." The girl whispered softly.

"That's a pretty name...Shit!" Xenophilius screamed as he dodged a curse. "Sorry we'll talk later, don't worry we'll find your mum."

Harry shot a spell at the joke shop door and a voice rang loudly through the streets. **"IF YOUR EARS ARE BLEEDING THEN YOU KNOW THAT "WEASLEYS WIZARD WHEEZES" IS CLOSED! WHY? BECAUSE I SAID IT WAS!** **"**

The door opened and George Weasley waved them in. Harry and Xenophilius shot through the door like the devil was on their tales, as dozens of curses hit the now closed door. Harry had Luna lying on George's desk, knocking its contents to the floor. Harry turned and yelled out. "What the fuck! was that George? Some kind of joke?"

"Well yeah, it is a joke shop, but I...forgot to...turn it...off?" George stuttered, looking like his mother caught him turning Percy's hair green, which had indeed happened..

"Everyone in Hogsmeade must have heard your hilarious joke. It's going to be bloody hard to escape now. They all must know we are here and if you think the Totalitar aren't putting up anti-apparition wards, you're mad." Harry cursed. "Now look after Kara here, Luna's hurt."

"Luna's hurt?!" George yelled out.

"Not fatally." Xenophilius audibly sighed with relief has he looked at Luna's wound. "I mean, it's treatable. Knife did a number on her stomach but it's nothing a good healer can't fix."

"We don't have a Healer." Harry moaned as he ran over to Luna.

"You have a dam good one actually." Xenophilius muttered whiling casting charms. Luna winced in pain but made no noise. "What do you think I was doing after Pandora died. The Quibbler doesn't exactly make money and It cost a fortune for Luna to stay in Saint Mungo's as long as she did. So I just lived there and worked for a year."

"They just let you work as a Healer? Without training?!" Harry asked incredulously.

"No..." Xenophilius admitted as he worked. "I cleaned the place, but I got the gist of how it's done."

Harry found himself feeling light headed as he sat on the floor. "She's going to die, she's not going to die, she is going to die, she is not..."

"Harry." Luna muttered sounding stronger already as she reached for Harry's hand. Harry took it as he looked into her eyes. Luna whispered. "I'm not leaving you, remember."

"Dam right." Xenophilius gasped as he continued swishing his wand around like a lunatic.

"What happened?" Luna asked as she flinched from the pain.

Harry squeezed her hand tighter as he spoke. "Necklaces, there merchants were selling necklaces. I should have realized that was strange. I assumed they where fake but...It acted like an Imperius Curse. They come in other forms so you can bet it isn't just Witches that have been bewitched. I..."

"There we go," Xenophilius grunted as he gave a final swish and flick of his wand. "Good as new! Frankly if they wanted you dead they would not have used a Muggle knife. It wasn't even poisoned."

Luna slowly got off the table and hugged Harry. Xenophilius looked on with fondness. "Just don't do any strenuous activities for a week or so and you will be right as rain...Oomph"

"Xenophilius was knocked back as his daughter lunged into his arms and tried to crush his ribs. "Easy there child, I'm not as young as I used to be... and I just said no strenuous activities."

Despite his scolding the old Wizard was hugging Luna with all the strength he could muster. Struggling not to burst into tears on the spot. The tender moment was ended by a curse blasting a hole through the wall. The hole was no bigger than a Quaffle, but through it Harry could see the fighting had gotten ugly.

"George, keep the girl here and keep her safe. Xenophilius, get Luna to safety. I have to go out there." Harry said with determination.

Xenophilius nodded. "I'll meet you at my place, no one will suspect her to go there."

"Are you mad!?" Harry exclaimed, looking at Xenophilius like he just grew a horns.

"Maybe, however in this situation, the status of my sanity is quite irrelevant. It is too obvious of a place to look. I have been searched once since you both vanished from Hogwarts and that was a full week later. The rook is also heavily warded now so the place...should last us...the night." Xeno trailed off as Luna broke free of his grip and ran right out the front door. "Bugger."

"Bugger indeed," Harry muttered before chasing after her, not quite avoiding a blast of bright green fire. Harry felt his eyebrow start to burn when freezing water splashed his face. Harry opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of Ron before ducking under a vicious entrails expelling curse. Harry heard a blood curdling scream from behind him, but continued moving forward, desperately trying to catch sight of Luna, or her blond hair.

It was complete and utter bedlam. Harry couldn't tell up from left, down from right, or friend from foe. Harry could hardly see through the combination of bright spells being cast and the blinding white of the blizzard. Harry had to shield his eyes as he made his way through the skirmish. Harry noticed a Totalitar and assumed correctly he was foe and sent a cutting charm at his arm. The Totalitar reflected the curse back at Harry who felt his hair shorten. Before he could react, the Totalitar quickly flew up into the air before plummeting to the earth, repetitively, like a twisted yo-yo.

Harry smelt smoke and realized his robe was on fire, and quickly threw it off him. Harry heard a strange high pitched humming growing louder and felt his nose break under the impact of a bludgeoning curse. Harry was thrown into the air and landed on an elderly wizard. As Harry rolled off him with haste, the old man suddenly slashed at Harry's leg and Harry punched him in the face without thinking. He really hoped the old man was alright as he removed the ruby ring from his frail finger.

Quickly, it became apparent his nose was not all that was broken. His glasses were cracked and snapped in two, and Harry had to hold them together as he blindly sprinted into the crossfire. Harry's vision may have been blurred, but he recognized the brown bushy hair that could only belong to Hermione. Harry stumbled towards her as she fought a bewitched married couple and a Totalitar. She was holding her own but failed to notice another Wizard approaching her from behind, with his wand aimed at her neck.

Harry lunged at the attacking Wizard and wrestled him away from Hermione. Harry got on his back and jabbed his wand into the Wizard's neck...At least that was the plan. Unfortunately the wand was a quarter of the way up the now moaning man's nose.

"Not again," Harry grimaced as he struggled to pull his wand out of the snotty orifice. With a final gut wrenching yank, and a loud sticky pop, the wand was free...and Harry landed on his ass.

"You know there are better ways to rescue me then sticking wands up noses." Hermione quipped as she continued to deflect curses from the enemy.

"Picky picky, be glad I saved your life at all." Harry responded as he hit a bewitched woman with a low energy Diffindo, cutting her necklace in two. Her eyes focused as he ripped the ruby ring off her husband's finger. They both fled as the Totalitar conjured a Tiger out of thin air. The beast roared as it tried to kill the Totalitar, none too happy about being conjured into a blizzard.

"Stupid wizards, non magical animals are only harder to control." Hermione muttered to herself.

"Really?" Harry grunted in surprise as he deflected an errant curse from a nearby LLR member.

Hermione explained in student mode, despite nearly getting hit by a blast of fire. "Magical creatures tend to be more sentient than their non magical brethren. Without the influence of Wizards or magic, non magical creatures tend to be...too stupid to tame."

The tiger, which had been busy trying to rip the Totalitar's mask from his face, jerked it's head violently towards Harry and Hermione. The look in the tiger's eyes was not friendly.

"I think he heard you." Harry muttered and the tiger growled, seemingly seething.

"Harry, it's a she." Hermione corrected, her face pale white. The tiger roared as it charged at Harry. The Beast was upon him when Harry lunged to the ground, his face buried in the freezing snow. Harry rolled onto his back and could smell the tigers breath on his face. Harry decided not to open his eyes knowing if he did, he would start screaming and would not stop until the king of all cats silenced him permanently.

Hermione panicked and started hitting the tiger with stinging hexes, succeeding in getting the tigers attention. Unfortunately the tiger's attention, involved chasing Hermione through the crossfire as she tried to hex the beast.

Harry saw the tiger chasing Hermione and went to keep up when he was knocked back into the snow. Harry looked to see a Totalitar stand over him, it's faceless mask stained with blood.

"Come quietly Mr. Potter or we will take you buy force." The Totalitar spoke with authority, his deep voice muffled from behind the mask.

"Sorry, can you repeat that?" Harry feigned ignorance as he started to get up anyway.

The Totalitar raised his wand above his head but whatever curse he was going to cast would remain un-cast. When he brought his arm down the wand was missing from his hand. The 'Totalitar quickly turned around and looked at a small blond girl holding his wand.

Luna looked at the wand inquisitively and with a random swish and flick, the Totalitar dropped unconscious. "How curious."

"Luna!" Harry shouted as he rose to his feat. "What are you doing out here, you can't be here, you can barley use magic."

"I used magic on him...of course I was trying to levitate him...I think I gave him a concussion." Luna said looking at the twitching Totalitar.

"Never mind him." Harry said attempting to lead Luna away from the fighting. "You can't help here, you're only going to get yourself killed."

"I'm not abandoning them!" Luna snapped sharply. "This is my fault Harry. We underestimated the Totalitar and now people are getting hurt."

"AHHHHHHHHH"

Xenophilius could be seen running like his life depended on it. The tiger chasing him agreed with his assessment. Luna bolted after the tiger and Harry chased all three while saying words unfit for non Nargles.

Luna lunged and grabbed onto the Tiger's tale. The beast tiger started spinning in circles chasing Luna, who now airborne was holding onto the tail with all her strength."

"Bad cat! Bad cat! Bad cat!" Xeno screamed as he tried to curse the tiger. Harry got as close as he could to the beast and slashed at the tiger with cry of, "Diffindo!"

Luna flew through the air with a severed tale in her hand. Harry waved his wand and slowed down her fall, allowing himself to catch her. Luna blinked and looked at the tail in her hand. "Did you have to cut off its tale."

Harry couldn't help the laugh that coughed out of him. "Better it's tale than your neck."

Luna dropped the tail as she spoke. "It's just an animal..."

"Look out!" Xenophilius cried out.

Harry and Luna looked up to see the tiger charging at them with murder in its eyes. Harry raised his wand with a spell on his lips when the great cat slashed at Luna. Harry yanked Luna out of the way and watched in horror as his wand dropped to the ground. The beast roared as it pounced on Harry and Luna, the two Magicals clinging together, eyes closed as the cat landed upon them.

The tiger didn't weigh as much as Luna expected, nor did it hurt as much as Harry anticipated. They both opened their eyes and looked at the adorable kitten trying to scratch its way through Harry's shirt.

"Accio kitten." A voice said and the kitten let out a startled meow as it zoomed into Ron's hands.

"Ron?" Harry gasped as Xenophilius helped them to their feet. Harry looked at the kitten and hit himself on the head. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"All these years and you still think like a Muggle." Ron laughed before he paled. "Oh bugger."

Harry and Luna turned and saw a great monstrous fiendfyre heading towards them, burning everything in it's all consuming path. Xenophilius shouted over the fighting, "RUN!"

The two wizards ran after him with haste. However when Harry looked to Luna he realized she had remained where she was, staring down the cursed flames.

Luna didn't not move or even flinch as she stared into the flames. The fire was a hair's breath away but did it seemed perplexed by Luna's lack of fear. Luna undeterred spoke in a loud voice. "My father was right, if you wanted me dead I would be dead already."

The fiendfyre screamed an unnatural scream, breathing smoke into Luna's face. Luna struggled to hold in her cough but refused to show weakness in the eye of the storm.

"Clever girl." A voice shouted with mock enthusiasm as the flames were sucked back into the wand that conjured it. "You got a smart Squib there Potter. You must be so proud of your training."

The figure approaching Luna was a familiar one. He seemed even worse off than he had at the Golden Swamp. His face was still scarred and missing teeth. His hair however was now completely grey and falling out of his balding head. His face was a light shade of green and his arms were so frail, you would believe they belonged to a dead man. The lifeless look in his eyes helped confirm that theory, but the way he strutted towards them and whistled, you would think he was as healthy as the day he was born.

"So are you going to give your pet a treat?" The man laughed a deranged, wheezing laugh.

"You again!" Harry growled as he ran to Luna's side.

The scarred man laughed. "Or is it you who is the pet. You were a slave to Muggles as a child, and now one has enslaved you once more."

"Shut up!" Harry and Luna shouted at the same time.

"How cute." The man laughed as he raised his wand and shot a Reductor at the ground they stood on. Harry reflected it back at the scarred man who simply dodged, letting the spell smash into one of the stores. "Oh how the mighty have fallen. You had it all Potter, you were a hero, and a legend. You would've have been great, you could have been the Minister of Magic. Now you are nothing. A hero for a day now a king without a crown. You gave it all up for a Mudblood's love. I hope it was worth it."

"Sectumsempra!" Harry shouted as his the curse hit the man's arm. He merely looked at the arm and shrugged as the snow around him turned red.

"Not going to lie, that hurt me Potter." The scarred man grunted as he pointed to Luna. "She hurt me worse, she hurt me worse than your spells ever could Harry Potter. She will hurt you too, when she leaves you. Mudbloods are all the same, they are weak. They fear us, and hate us. It can feel your pureness and It will loath you for it. It will leave you, as one left me. The Muggles love nothing, not even their children."

Luna looked at the scarred man and asked. "Who are you?"

"Donovan's me name." The man answered, exaggerating his Irish accent as he smiled his toothless grin. "I don't think you give a damn about me name, I believe you want a different answer. Well frankly I have a question of my own to ask of ye."

Donovan glared at Luna and for the first time there was emotion in his eyes, the emotion of hatred. "How many students did you rescue Squib? I was told you saved hundreds. You know they all loved you for that. They even called you a hero. A HERO!? How about the students you didn't save Huh!? How many lives did you fail, I was told they took you out of that room with blood on your robe, HIS BLOOD!"

"I understand not saving the Malfoy boy. He tried to kill you, he was a death eater. The little shit deserved what he got. BUT WHAT ABOUT MY BOY! HE SAVED YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE!" Donovan screamed, his voice horse with rage.

Luna whispered. "Michael..."

"I tried to warn him about scum like you. I tried to warn him but he believed that helping your kind was the right thing to do. He hated your kind and saw your weakness, but he still wanted to help you. You stabbed my son in the back!" Mr. Corner growled with tears of rage and pain.

"I tried to save him!" Luna cried out. "He was too close, I wasn't strong enough,"

Harry stepped in front of Luna. "Your son died because he was egged on by Malfoy. He died because he hated. He died because you taught him to hate. He destroyed himself."

"He died because he dared to reveal your disgusting secret." Donovan shouted. "It was bad enough that Mudbloods infest Hogwarts. That you were let into Hogwarts filled me with a strong urge to vomit. I helped my son expose you as a Squib and you killed him."

"How would you know that!" Harry growled as he raised his wand threateningly.

"I was an Unspeakable, until they found out what I did. I found a loophole and gave out information without breaking my unbreakable vow. Of course they found out and made me wish that I hadn't. They still punish me, but I no longer know pain."

Donovan grinned as he happily spoke. "So this is what's going to happen. I'm going to take the thing to the Ministry, and I'm going to kill you. Then I will destroy everyone you saved the day you failed my son, and then I will die with them. No more pain, no more guilt, no more grief...only justice for all."

" **AVADA KEDAVRA!"**

Harry ducked the killing curse and cried out. "Expelliarmus!"

Corner's wand flew out of his hand. Harry grinned as he shouted "Petrificus Totalus!"

The spell flew at the unmoving Donovan before it froze. The scarred man grinned as he raised his bare hand at Luna. The spell hit Luna who stiffened and fell into the Snow. Harry went to revive her but felt his wand flying out of his hand and into the hand of Donovan. "Things have changed Potter."

With a wave of his hand Harry felt himself freeze, he could not move. Donovan laughed as he strolled forward ignoring a misfired spell that nearly took off his head. "True power...is not limited to Squibs. It is there for the taking, if you are willing to pay the price!"

He stood over Luna's frozen body and stared into her moving eyes. He knelt by her side and raised his left hand over her eyes and whispered. "No price is too high for the man who has nothing to lose, and believe me, I paid a hefty price to hear you scream."

His hand started to tremor and Luna closed her eyes tightly. He snapped his right hand and Luna screamed. Harry could not move, had to move but his nerves were dead . He felt like a child fighting a mountain. He could not even cry out. He realized with a heart-wrenching throb that helping Luna was impossible.

Then it came to him...Impossible. " _Imaginatio Potestatem."_

He whispered the words in his mind and felt Donovan's power leave him. He didn't care that Corner had his wand. He shot at the psychopath like a bullet and kicked the kneeling man in the head. Corner collapsed into to the snow unconscious and bleeding from his head. Luna slowly rose to her knees and Harry wrapped his arms around her. "Are you ok, Luna?"

"Where is my Father?" Luna gasped looking around. The fighting had moved away from them but they could still see the village on fire.

"I don't know Luna but we will find him and get the hell out of here." Harry stated as he...

"GRAH!" Donovan's animalistic roar was Harry's only hint before he was knocked into the snow with Corner on top of him, strangling him with his thin long fingers. Harry felt his long puss filled nails pierce into the flesh of his neck, like they were claws. Luna screamed as she pulled Donovan's hair, tearing it out by the fistful. Donovan hollered in pain but did not release his grip. Luna then saw Harry's wand on the ground and quickly tried to stun the mad man.

It didn't work.

Donovan screamed as he let go of Harry and plunged his head into the snow. Desperately trying to put out the fire Luna had started on his head. Harry coughed and gasped and wiped at the cuts in his neck left by Corner's nails. He whipped his wand at Donovan but the mad man was quicker, rolling away the curse Harry had fired and grabbing his own wand. They both rose to their feet and began firing curses at each over.

Harry shouted as he battled his foe. "LUNA, FIND YOUR FATHER AND GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"HARRY!"

"DAMN IT LUNA, GO!" Harry shouted as the snow blinded him and Donovan, the two firing blind.

Luna reluctantly ran away, only the worry for her father dragging her from Harry. Luna took a curse to the face, but luckily it was only a Conjunctivitis Curse. Her eyes watered with pain as she shoved her way through the crowd until she heard her Father's cries

"Luna!" Xenophilius bellowed as he searched through the chaos.

"Father!" Luna shouted Unable to see Xenophilius utter the counter curse on her eyes. Then putting an arm around her as he lead her away from the fighting. Luna noticed and shouted. "Where are we going?"

"Home, where you bloody belong." Xenophilius grunted as he stunned a bewitched witch in his way. "We just need to get out of the range from the anti-apparition wards."

"We can't leave, what about Harry?!" Luna yelled as she struggled in her Father's grasp.

"He can take care of himself, Luna!" Xenophilius yelped as he took a Bludgeoning Curse to the arm. "That's broken!"

"NO!" Luna screamed, as she ripped herself free from her father, though, by the way he was staring at her, he might have just let her go.

"What did you say?" Xenophilius uttered dumbstruck for the first time unaware that he was in the middle of a war zone.

"I'M NOT LEAVING HARRY!" Luna shouted. "I"M NEVER LEAVING HARRY!"

Xenophilius just looked at her, then muttered. "Bloody Hell, fine we'll get Harry then we leave."

Harry was bleeding from a gash on his forehead but Donovan seemed worse off. Likely due to the man's lack of interest in defending himself. He seemed less green and more purple as he struggled for breath. He fired another curse at Harry but it missed by a mile.

Harry spoke. "You've had enough Corner!"

Donovan nodded as he spit blood onto the snow. "I know, but you haven't."

"Tell me what you know about Grimhilde and I'll let you live." Harry threatened.

"You think I give a fuck if I die?!" Donovan bellowed and sent another missed curse at Harry. "If I didn't give Michael the documents on your beloved Squib he would still be alive. I killed my son as much as you, your Squib and the thrice damned Ministry. We all deserve to pay for his death but I'm rather limited on who I get to punish. The Squib and Ministry are off limits, everyone else can fucking burn! I'm going to burn them all in Muggle fire!"

"Diffindo!" Harry shouted as Corner cried out as he grabbed his face and fell to the ground. Harry raised his wand to finish him off but faltered. " _Stupif_..."

Then he heard it, a deep rumbling noise followed by a gasp of terror. Harry saw it, standing on the platform Luna had given her speech. The reaper had stopped the fighting simply with its presence and Harry was able to see Xenophilius crushing his daughter's wrist, with his petrified wrist.

"Oh dear, we are in trouble." Corner sung as Harry ran towards Luna.

The being seemed to glide off the platform and float towards Luna. She never felt more terrified in her entire life as the cloked figure parted the crowd. Xenophilius gulped before he stood between his daughter and the reaper, but the creature simply pushed him to the side as it stood before Luna. It raised its hand, it grabbed Luna's wrist. Harry cursed but the scythe reflected the curse and Harry felt a gash open up on his shoulder.

" _ **HAROOOM HAROOOM**_ _ **"**_

For a second, Luna thought the sound came from the deathly figure, then she saw them. Standing on the ruins of stores that surrounded the square, was an army of small murderous looking beings. Goblins.

" _ **HAROOOM HAROOOM**_ _ **"**_

A Large ugly Goblin again blew the titanic horn and Luna felt the earth shake. Some held spears, others held goblin forged swords. They chanted in unison a deep, blood curdling roar.

" _ **DRORKATCH! DRORKATCH!**_ _ **"**_

The cloaked figure let go of Luna's wrist and raised its Scythe, but that only seemed to trigger the next sound.

" _ **GROOOOOOOORNM**_ _ **"**_

The Goblins simultaneously charged, growling viciously as they launched themselves at the Wizards. A spear pierced a Totalitar's faceless mask and the rest of them soon disappeared. Harry grabbed a hold of Luna and muttered "I'm glad they're on our side...ugh."

A large Goblin forced Harry to his knees pressing a spear into his back as hard as he could without stabbing him. Another Goblin did the same to Luna and her father. Xenophilius was pleading for mercy, while Luna had her hands up and looked unperturbed. Luna looked around her and saw the bewitched and LLR alike being forced to their knees. In the distance she could here Hermione arguing, "We are on your side! I'm Hermione Granger, leader of the LLR!"

"Who's in charge?" Luna asked as she turned to face the Goblin, only to be forced into the snow.

"NO TALK! NO MOVE!" The Goblin bellowed.

"Tarborck dunger, Greeder" Another Goblin snarled before looking at Harry and Luna. "My apologies, Goblin soldiers are not like the bankers of Gringotts. They are strong and vicious, but are stupid skullracks, that hardly speak anything but Gobbledygook."

Harry grinned as the short Goblin helped him to his feet. "We heard you were dead Ragnok."

The Goblin sneered as he offered his hand to Luna. "I assure you, I have never felt more alive. I should almost thank you humans for destroying our beloved bank, it ignited something in us that has been empty and buried for far too long. A Thirst for Blood, HA!"

Ragnok ignored Xenophilius, who was struggling to his feat, and instead looked around him and approached the body of a Totalitar and removed the spear from its head. "Do not fear, we are not at war with all humans, just our enemies. The punishment for violating the Goblin treaty, which has enabled our two society's to live together in harmony for hundreds of years shall be painful and permanent. Destroying Gringotts was a mistake that shall be rectified in gore."

"Yes I know the punishments, but can you please not burn alive and eat my friends?" Luna asked politely while Harry suddenly turned blue. Xenophilius started heaving onto the snow and for once, Harry couldn't blame him.

"Your friends will be taken with us to...well we won't tell you where but it's where we are living. They shall be quickly tried and in all likelihood released. Your Ministry..." Ragnok spit at their mention, "...May not use Veritaserum in trials but Goblins have no such laws. I would like to work with the LLR to free the other innocents and those who are guilty will be burned at the stake and served..."

"Please Ragnok, I really do not need to hear the details." Xenophilius pleaded as he leaned on Luna for support.

Ragnok smirked, looking at the green faces. "Perhaps you would be better fit to not attend the honorary feasts. I see no need to put you two on trial. Go now, I sense your power is weak. You can hardly channel your magic through a wand."

"What!" Xenophilius exclaimed as he stared, inspecting Luna closely, Luna ignored her father and nodded to Ragnok.

Ragnok looked over his shoulder and saw two Goblin's lead Hermione towards them. She held her head high as they jabbed her with spears. "It seems your friend has some kind words for me. I will give you a moment before we leave...I suggest you do the same. I trust your friend is innocent but if she leaves with you...I will not show mercy. May your bones wither and your blood serve the Goblin nation."

"And the same to you." Harry muttered under his breath, causing the Goblin to give a feral grin.

With a salute Ragnok started to round up his troops and prisoners. Hermione looked at Harry and Luna as the Goblins saluted and remained frozen like statues. Hermione shook her head and grimaced. "This should be fun...I always wanted to witness an execution."

Goblin's are brutal but just, you will be fine." Luna whispered as she hugged Hermione.

"Hermione hugged back tightly "Even if there are no traitors in the LLR the Goblin's captured a Totalitar, I think we can assume he will be found guilty and..."

"Merlin don't say it!" Xenophilius begged as he was looking more pale than the snow.

"Is Ron OK?" Harry asked, suddenly looking around for his friend.

"He's a bit of a mess but he's in better condition than you Harry." Hermione replied looking at the wounds Harry had sustained.

Xenophilius replied. "I can handle him."

Hermione looked skeptically at Xenophilius before pulling Harry into a hug. "Take care of yourselves."

"We will, say goodbye to Ron for me." Harry said as he saw the Goblins approaching them. Harry stepped back and waved as the Goblin's took Hermione away.

Xenophilius took both Harry and Luna's hands and muttered. "Let's go home then shall we."

Before Harry or Luna could respond, there was a crack of sounds and the three had disappeared.


	32. The Haunted

**Chapter 32: The Haunted  
**

* * *

The sun was red as it rose from the earth, and one did not need to be a seer to know what it meant.

Luna hummed as she looked out her window.

 _"_ _Red sky at night, sailors' delight._

 _Red sky at morning, sailors take warning."_

"What does that mean?" Luna looked over her shoulder and saw her father peaking into her room with a mug of tea in hand.

Luna glanced out the window and uttered. "It means a storm's coming."

Xenophilius was silent for a moment before he spoke. "I was wondering if you would...well, would you like to join me for a cup of tea...or hot chocolate...or..."

"Tea's fine..." Luna replied as she kept staring out the window.

Xenophilius backed out of the door muttering. "I'll...be down stares when you're...ready."

Luna heard his footsteps as he stumbled down the stairs but her mind was elsewhere. It was strange being here, the house she grew up in and called home her whole life. Now she felt like a stranger in a strange land. She could not recognize the person she saw in the mirror, and she knew with a certainty that the person who had once inhabited this room was not her.

Luna could see it from here, at the top of the large hill. Luna remembered how her parents had a made her a sleigh and how she laughed as they pushed her down the hill. She knew she would be visiting that hill soon, though for an entirely different purpose.

Luna found her father sitting in the guest room, sipping from his mug of coffee. He looked up and smiled as he saw her, rising from his chair to give her a loving hug. He whispered, "I missed you child."

"I missed you too Father." Luna hummed as she sat down and took a sip of her tea.

"Not as much as I have." Xenophilius chuckled as he looked to the clock on the wall while sitting in his own soft chair. "Your friend is quite a stubborn patient."

"He's not my friend Father." Luna reminded him as she drank from her tea.

"Yes, I know how much he means to you. He is still your friend though, as your mother was my own." Xenophilius mused as he let his mind wander. "Would you like to visit her with me?"

Luna nodded as she looked out the window, the sun was still red. "I would like to wait for Harry to wake up before we go."

Xenophilius looked confused for a moment before he asked. "You want to bring him?"

Luna nodded and Xenophilius sighed. "I thought we only brought family to see her."

"As far as I'm concerned he is family." Luna replied somewhat sharply.

Xenophilius smiled sadly. "Are you sure Luna? I am happy you found someone but you are still a child, law or not."

"I'm not a child. Not anymore..." Luna sighed as her mind drifted away.

Xenophilius wanted to deny it but even he could see his daughter had changed. Luna looked and acted more mature. Something else seemed different about her, but Xenophilius could not put his finger upon it.

'What is it Father?" Luna asked startling Xenophilius from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry...I was just...thinking..." He replied trailing off. "You've changed so much. You've grown up a lot without magic's influence."

Luna smiled sadly as she looked out the window. "Sometimes I wish I never got magic, I was so much happier then, and things were simpler. I still had my Mother."

Xenophilius looked up sharply at that. "It isn't too late you know. The Goblin said your magic was almost gone, let it go and leave this Godric forsaken place. You can't stay here a Squib, even without magic they will still come after you, being who you are. The Ministry are rounding up the Squibs and they will make an example out of you. Run away with Potter, or leave him and find someone else."

Luna looked insulted. "I'm not leaving Harr..."

"That's not the point Luna!" Xenophilius shouted wringing his hands. "I don't care if it's Potter or some guy I've never met. I don't care if I like him or not. I doubt I'd like him anyway, Hell I don't care if he's a she or a bloody Humdinger.

"You wouldn't mind if I dated a Humdinger?" Luna asked skeptically. "I thought they were poisonous?"

Xenophilius let out a noise that was a cross between a laugh and a sob. "Sweet child listen to what I'm trying to tell you. I just want you to be happy. Live your own life child and be happy. Don't make the same mistake your Mother made. Don't make the same mistake I made. I loved your mother, truly I did. I still do...but I took her for granted. I got so caught up in my work and so did she, I should have noticed something was wrong but I didn't see what was in front of my eyes until it was too late. She discovered things we were not meant to know. It sucked her in and drove her mad. How do you think it makes me feel to see you following in her footsteps? If you go down this path it will cost you everything, and for what, magic!"

Luna glared as she spoke in a way he had never heard her speak before. "This isn't about magic Father, not anymore. This is about making the world a better place."

"People have been trying to do that from since the dawn of civilization, and nothing ever changes." Xenophilius snapped back. "The world is as it was always meant to be and those who try to fight it die. I couldn't live with myself if the same thing happened to you."

"So what am I supposed to do, just give up? Dumbledore told us once that there comes a time when we must choose between what is right and what is easy. I've made my choice!" Luna exclaimed with a stomp of her foot.

"No you haven't dear child. You wouldn't be having this conversation if you did." Xenophilius whispered. "We both know what you must do in order to finish this task. Can you honestly tell me that your mission is worth such a price?"

Luna shook her head as she felt tears run down her cheek. Xenophilius held Luna in his arms as she cried into his shoulder. He heard her mumble. "I know what I have to do, but I just can't do it."

Xenophilius nodded in thought. The words she uttered resonated deep within his soul. "You know what I want you to do, but those words mean nothing to you. So I will tell you something else. Something that may help you find your way."

Xenophilius let go of Luna, knelt down until he was looking into her eyes. "Life is uncertain and death is unpredictable. Love is not a happy ending, it is a struggle. Sometimes you win and sometimes...you lose. Sometimes the people you love leave you, sometimes they leave us all. Sometimes it is you who abandons them. It takes constant effort for it to work, but trust me Luna, it is worth it. You and Harry are two lost souls, just like Pandora and I. Together we found ourselves but somehow we lost each other along the way. Love is precious and powerful, like trapping lightning in a bottle, yet beyond your control. All you can ever truly do is hold on to it for as long as you can and cherish it, because the moment you stop...it's over.

Xenophilius stood up and walked to the window and looked out longingly to the hill. "It ends and you spend the rest of your life dreaming of the days you wasted away. Don't forsake the only thing in this life that matters, for your ambition. Don't end up like me child."

Luna backed away and Xenophilius couldn't help but notice how small she seemed. Then the sound of footsteps, then cursing broke the mood as Harry tumbled down the stairs. Harry moaned as he landed at the bottom of the stairs. "The stairs are missing some of their steps."

"We did warn you last night Harry." Luna said sadly as she went to check on Harry

"I didn't." Xenophilius mumbled.

"Why are there missing steps?" Harry groaned as Luna helped him up.

"I suspect Nargles." Luna hummed with a small smile.

 **"** **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** **"**

"What was that?" Xenophilius shrieked as he started looking around the room, like a mouse looks out for a hungry cat.

"We better get going Father if you still want to visit her." Luna sung as she took Harry's hand and led him out of the house. Leaving a pale Xenophilius to quickly follow her,

* * *

Harry noticed that Luna was awfully quiet as they walked up the hill. The snow was deep but Xenophilius charmed their sneakers to not sink into the snow. The older man seemed troubled, Luna herself seemed to be more aloof than usual but otherwise seemed happy to be home. Harry whispered in Luna's ear, "Is everything ok?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" Luna hummed happily.

Harry frowned as something was off about Luna's face, as if her smile was forced. "You seem tense and frankly your father's acting like he's about to be eaten by a Dragon."

"Don't be foolish Harry, Dad's wearing his anti-dragon charm." Luna replied with a giggle though Xenophilius had taken out his wand and started casting spells around him.

Before Harry could comment on this Luna stopped and Xenophilius seemed to calm down from his panic attack as he took Luna's hand. Harry felt Luna's hand intertwined with his own and the three of them continued their trek to the top of the hill.

Harry didn't notice anything at first. The top of the hill was covered in snow and nothing else, though the sun seemed to shine brightly from up here. Then Luna smiled and walked towards something so small and pure, that Harry swore could not be real. A yellow daisy blooming through the snow.

Luna smiled radiantly, it had been so long, yet after all that had changed in her life, the flower remained unchanged. Luna felt tears run down her face as she whispered to the flower. "Hi Mum."

Harry heard Luna and squeezed her hand tightly. "Is this where..."

Luna nodded. "Father buried her here and planted a single flower seed. He placed preservation charms on it, and it grew into a beautiful flower. It shines of life and purity, and is as beautiful as the day it first bloomed."

"As it should." Xenophilius whispered reverently. "It holds your Mother's spirit."

"It does?" Harry breathed, he felt that the slightest sound would disturb the serene silence. To do so would be a crime against such a mystical place.

"Pandora's body became one with the soil." Xenophilius said solemnly. "When she died her body became one with the dirt and from the dirt grew a flower. The flower lives off the living force of the earth so the dirt becomes one with the plant. It is the way of things, since such things came to be. Pandora's spirit is the flower, and in the grass that grows. She is in the air we breathe and in the water we drink. When I look at this flower, I realize that we never truly die, nor do we truly leave this world. Pandora lives within us all. Pandora lives on in all things and when we die, so shall we."

"That's beautiful" Harry whispered as he thought of all the people he had lost in his short life. Luna nodded in agreement as she entered Harry's comforting embrace.

"Yes it is." Xenophilius replied with a pained expression on his face, as he watched Luna seek comfort in Harry's his arms. "It warms my heart to know that she rests here, the tragedy is that she came here too soon."

Harry could still see the staring faces even as his eyes started to water. He shook his head violently yet the tears kept falling. They all silently cried as they stood over Pandora's resting place, yet in that moment no one cried for Pandora.

Xenophilius felt his heart ache as Luna found comfort in another. He cursed the ache in his thoughts. Hell, he had more things to worry about than bloody empty nest syndrome. Still this had always been something he and Luna did and she would always seek his comfort when they visited Pandora's spirit. It made him feel...old.

"Father?" Luna spoke, breaking the silence that descended over them.

"Yes Luna," Xenophilius replied in an overly loud voice, waking him from his thoughts.

"Could you please meet us back at home." Luna asked sweetly. "We would like to speak to. Harry for a moment."

Xenophilius felt like he had been punched in the gut. He nodded wordlessly and left the sanctuary by himself. His brain seemed to itch as words like obsolete, archaic, we and primitive ran through it...wait.

Xenophilius paused before he hastily started back up the hill, his blood was freezing and it had nothing to do with the snow. "Did she say we? Who's we? Merlin!"

Xenophilius slowed down and crouched as he heard the voices. He gasped. "They're here, they're back. In my home!"

"I think we should leave Luna." Harry said nervously. "It's only a matter of time before Totalitar come looking for you, the fact they haven't already is worrying as it is."

"As you should be." A voice replied with a cackle. It sounded a little like Luna's yet was far more mischievous and cackling. "Not all is well in the rook. Secrets, question, and answers lies under the floor of childhoods end."

"Must we speak in Riddles." A second voice replied sounding even more like Luna's but tired and cynical. "If answers they seek they must stay, if they leave then ignorance shall reign."

"And was that not a riddle." Luna replied confused and to Xeno's surprise somewhat angry. "I'm sick of questions and I'm sick of riddles. I want answers and I want them now."

"Patience is a virtue Moonchild." Said a third voice, it sounded the most like Luna's yet it was older and wiser.

"Only to those with time." Luna rebuffed.

The third voice chuckled. "You have time child you just don't want to use it."

"Forget it Luna, arguing with Nargles is useless." Harry snapped angrily. "Like getting a straight answer from a Centaur."

The three voices chorused in anger as Luna hummed. "That was harsh Harry. "

"If you want answers then ask the right questions to the right people. Look for the answers and you shall find the truth. The knowledge you find may not help you on your quest...it might only hinder you." The third voice replied.

"Look over your shoulder." The second voice sang.

"A storm is a coming." The first voice hissed in laughter.

Xenophilius couldn't move, he was petrified by fear. It was worse than he thought. Everything was always worse than he thought. He gripped his wand tight as he slowly crawled up the hill. Then he heard Luna speak in a plain voice that made him shiver. "Harry, meet me at home and speak to my father. I won't be long."

Harry seemed to hesitate, Xenophilius could hear the frown in his voice. "Are you sure?"

"We always are." Luna replied and Xenophilius could see Harry heading down the hill looking over his shoulder at Luna. Xenophilius quickly disillusioned himself as Harry walked past him.

He saw Luna follow him, she looked different. Her eyes seemed wide but unseeing yet her footsteps continued straight forward undeterred towards him. She stopped three feet from Xenophiles and looked him dead in the eye. He felt his heart stop at the soulless look her eyes held. He slowly rose to his feet and dryly spoke in a hoarse voice. "What have you done to my daughter?"

Luna stared back and smiled. "You've been awfully nosy father. Some habits die hard."

"I'm not your Father." Xenophilius hissed in anger, gripping his wand tighter. "And you're not my daughter."

Luna seemed to start crying. "How could you say that."

"Don't patronize me!" Xenophilius shouted as he raised his wand at Luna.

Luna stopped crying and pouted with cold eyes. "You're no fun. You were a lot more gullible the first time."

Xenophilius shuddered. "You won't take her from me, not again! You already took my wife, if you think I'll let you live in my daughter, my own flesh and blood."

Luna hummed and her voice seemed to change. "HA! We did not take the Moon Mother, we helped her. We are her! We are her children, her true children and we will help the Moon Child at all costs. Be careful Xenophilius, or you might make the same mistake twice."

"Where is Luna?" Xenophilius asked as he slowly circled his daughter.

Luna replied as she stood as still as a statue, even as Xenophilius walked behind her back."She is here and she is there, see is before your eyes yet in places best left untouched. She is going to get the answers no matter what you do and she will fulfill her destiny at any cost."

"You mean you're going to force her! What if she doesn't want to be Pandora's puppet!" Xenophilius shouted as he raised his wand at Luna, preparing stun her.

"Of course she doesn't want to do what she must, but she will, none the less. She will do it because she knows it is the right thing to do. We would never force Luna to do anything, we do care for her."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Xenophilius hissed as his wand started to glow.

Luna laughed and three voices echoed her. "You're going to stun us, the girl may all but be a Squib but we are the children of the wise. We are the secret behind her sacred eyes. We are dreams, and we are your worst nightmare. Now watch as your nightmare come true HAHAHA!"

Without warning Xenophilius' wand shot a spell and Luna turned to water and splashed on the ground. Xenophilius yelped in shock and horror before he heard a giggle from behind him.

Xenophilius quickly turned around and saw a white rabbit, staring at him with red eyes. He cast a spell as he raised his wand but another giggle startled him. A black cat met his gaze and then a raven flew right at Xeno's face. The Wizard screamed as he threw himself into the snow and started rolling down the hill. The animals seemed to holler with laughter.

"You better run X, you don't want to miss the show. You're the star after all." The rabbit laughed as Xenophilius struggled to his feat and began bolting down the mountain, falling every five feet or so. He seemed to be running in circles as he seemed to be no closer to the house as when he first started his desperate flight..

Xenophilius saw them spin around them, in their true forms. They heckled in unison. "You know what we are. How we were created. Your daughter is just like the Moon Mother. Her destiny must be fulfilled. No matter what cost. You must play your own part, it is the only way

Walls seemed to be closing in on him and the mocking sounds of Nargle laughter was being replaced by the sound of anguished screams and cries.

 _She's mad, she must be taken to Saint Mungo's before she hurts someone, before she hurts herself. Before she hurts..._

"NO!" Xenophilius yelled as he fled from the Nargles by going uphill and suddenly bursting into the seemingly empty house.

Xenophilius struggled to pull his wand from out of his robes as he stumbled towards the stairs. The pail man cursed, the house ward went off in his mind and he realized exactly where Luna went. "Oh bloody hell! Curse you Nargles, curse you Pandora, and curse Potter to Hades if he doesn't help my daughter. _Expecto Patronum."_

A Tortoise emerged from his wand and moved with surprising speed to its destination. Xenophilius then began walking up the stairs.

* * *

Harry walked into the rook shaped house with a head consumed with worry. He wondered what Luna was up to...

"Hello Harry." Luna said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hello Luna." Harry smiled as he greeted Luna before pausing. He looked back at Luna who was drinking a cup of...something green.

"Luna?" Harry asked. "How did you get down here so fast? Why did you tell me to...How come I didn't notice..."

"Must be Nargles." Luna hummed as she finished her cup. "Have you seen Father?"

Harry frowned. "No...Wasn't he supposed to meet us here?"

Luna looked around her and shrugged. "He's probably in his study. He would always vanish into his study when he got an Idea for a Quibbler article. Like the dangers of the Dragon speech and the great muffin scandal."

"The great muffin scandal." Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Muffins are just cupcakes without the icing." Luna said seriously as she got up and started heading for the stairs.

Harry followed her as he replied. "I'm not sure that's a scandal."

"Of course it's not. The scandal is far more terrifying." Luna whispered before running up the stairs. Harry was about to follow her when he heard the strangest sound. The creaking of a door, opening for the first time in years. Harry slowly approached the door and walked down the slanted stairs that creaked with each unsteady step.

* * *

Luna approached her Fathers study and gently knocked on the door. "Father?"

Silence was her reply, the house seemed too quiet and Luna realized Harry had not followed her. She made sure to knock loudly on the door and called. "Father?"

The Door seemed to click open by itself and Luna stepped in to see it was empty.

"Most curious." Luna uttered as she walked into the room with a tense feeling in her gut. She shook it off when she saw the desk had been severely burned. She ran over to it to see what caused the damage and saw a pile of ashes on top of the burned table. Luna sighed smiling. "I warned him that the parchment would burn."

Luna looked at the portrait in the room and grinned. Newt Scamander had been an idol of hers. She had remembered when she had met the pioneer of Magizoology as a child. He was friendly and kind but she noticed he was borderline harsh to his peers, including her father. Her father had told her that he had to be cruel and strict, because if anyone got hurt on their expositions it would rest on him. The search for the Chupacabra had lasted many months and though Luna had always remained back at camp, it was not uncommon for the researches to come back with injuries. A couple of them never came back at all. Luna remembered the shock when Scamander returned with her father and the rest of the day's party. They had clearly discovered the famed beast. Three of them had not come back and Newt was missing his wand arm. Luna imagined it was a violent end to his field career, but the Wizard seemed more thrilled at proving the beast's existence than the lives lost to do, also then is own arm.

Luna reached out and touched the painting caressing the portraits arms. She remembered hearing the man had died in his sleep a couple of years ago. It had saddened her at the time but she knew he had lived a long happy life...unlike her mother.

Luna blinked as her emotion momentarily got the better of her and a light pulse of magic went up her arm and into the portrait. Luna's eyes widened in wonder as the wall changed from blue to orange and she could no longer feel the painting her hand was on. Luna inquisitively pressed forward and felt her finger sink through the painting. She kept pressing until her entire hand seemed to go through the portrait, which seemed to ripple like a stone dropped in a puddle.

Luna nervously looked around the room and pulled her hand away from the pond on the wall.

"I should go back." Luna thought to herself, every nerve in her body humming with foreboding energy.. "I should walk out of the study and never come back."

Yet a voice in her head seemed to whisper in her ear as it egged her on. "He isss keeping from you. Find out what they are, find out who the earth mother isss. Find out who you really are."

"What's in there?" Luna whispered, as a snake slid up her shoulder and slithered around her neck.

The creature whispered. "Knowledge of course. Not just any knowledge mind you, but forbidden knowledge. Isss their nothing ssso tempting asss a ripe fruit. HAHAHA."

Luna grabbed the snake and it turned into a familiar Nargle. Aναρχία huffed. "Once you enter that room things will never be the same, you will learn things you must learn. You will learn things you wish to never learn."

"I don't want to. Luna whispered in a small voice.

The Nargle laughed. "You don't have a choice! We don't have a choice."

Luna closed her eyes and muttered under her breath. "You're right, you're always right."

Luna kept her eyes closed as she walked forward and through the wall and immediately hit her shin on something as hard as stone. Luna yelped in pain. "HAHA!"

Luna threw a hand over her mouth muffling the laugh. She was really starting to dislike the Nargles. Luna opened her eyes and realized that she was not in a room, in fact it was so small it could hardly be called a closet. Yet it was empty except for the ancient stone bowl as high as her knee.

It was a pensieve, Luna was certain of it, though she struggled to see why it had been hidden so severely. Sure memories are precious but Luna never even knew the thing existed until she bashed her shinbone off it. There was a vial sitting on the edge of the bowl, most likely used for taking memories with him on his frequent journeys. The pensieve seemed to be marked with a symbol now unrecognizable from the passage of time. She looked inside and saw the white silver substance, more gas and liquid. Luna saw shapes form in the pensive and saw the face of her Mother. The women leaned forward and kissed a young man, Luna hadn't recognized him at first but when he gave a nervous twitch, she knew who it was.

"Father." Luna whispered before backing away from the pensive. This was his most precious memories. This was private, if not sacred to him.

"Is this what the Nargles want of me?" Luna thought to herself. "To search through my own Fathers memories for information? Because I won't."

She was about to turn when something stopped her. Somehow she just knew that wasn't it. Luna looked around the room for anything that might be important, yet she saw nothing. She could feel the magic coming off the pensive and it made the hair on the back of her neck stand.

"You are looking for what you wish to see. Look not with your heart but with your eyes." A voice whispered that sounded like Flamel's. Luna emptied her mind and without thought or feeling saw the room and all in it. Luna noticed something most peculiar, the vial was labeled, yet it was the only one there. Luna didn't pay much mind to it at first...but still...

Some unseen force seemed to draw her towards it. A fog seemed to fill the air as the voices whispered things she could not comprehend. Her hand grasped the vial before Luna realized she had even reached for it, and a bolt of lightning seemed to flow up her arm. The air seemed to crackle as she raised the vial to her face and suddenly...everything was normal.

Luna did not notice as her eyes stared transfixed on the vial in her hand. It had writing on it that she recognized all too well...for she had held this vial before.

 _"_ _Take with you. Do not use until instructed, Love Mum."_

Luna's hand shook as she felt her heartbeat through her chest. She nearly dropped the vial as she poured the vial into the pensive. Luna saw images begin to form in the pensive and holding her breath she leaned down to meet the images. She could hear screams and laughter. Sounds of frantic whispers and words of love. She could hear the sound of a baby crying and the sight of fire. She heard a sound from outside the room of a door being slammed shut and the frantic sound of footsteps but her consciousness was already being dragged into the pensive.

* * *

 _ **Images swirled around her as the pensive seemed to struggle in what to show her. Strange creatures seemed to fly around her and sing.**_

* * *

 _ **esimorpmoc sih htiw ,esiwnu rehtaf htrae ehT**_

 _ **esiugsid ni lived eht ,mrehtom htrae eht htiW**_

* * *

 _Then she landed on the ground and looked around at the scene before her. She was in a small Ministry office, surprisingly dark. She saw a Women sitting behind her desk seemingly hidden in the darkness. Luna moved to get a closer work but the knocking on the door startled her. The door opened and a timid man poked his head through the crack. He spoke with a stutter. "Hello...is...is anyone in h...here?"_

 _"Yes Xenophilius," The women replied sweetly. "Please come in and shut the door."_

 _Luna watched as her father did just that. He blindly stumbled towards the desk where a chair knocked him into his seat. Xenophilius spoke nervously. "I don't know how you bloody work in this place."_

 _"Not well." The Women admitted. "I used to hate it here, now too much light gives me a migraine. Merlin bless the stupidity of Wizards, but I doubt you will here to discuss my working condition. Your Wife knows all about that."_

 _The Women seemed to spit that last part out like it was offensive to her tongue. Xenophilius laughed nervously. "It is about my wife that I've come."_

 _"I don't need to hear the marital woes of a former employ and...you. It was been years since you have bothered my presence and since that time you and your wife have tried to leak information of my department. Do you realize the damage you have caused the Ministry. If it wasn't for her unbreakable vows the Muggles would have blown us all to kingdom come!"_

 _"If you don't stop her that's exactly what will happen." Xenophilius blurted out. "This work she has been fixated on, it's dangerous. She has lost her mind, I'm certain of it. I don't trust her near my daughter, I think she is using her for one of her experiments. I've tried asking her but she acts like I'm speaking another language. She acts like she's got some sort of multiple personality disorder. I didn't even know Wizards and Witches could get that. She nearly burned the house down she did burn the garden down. The fairy's of fairy pond that have been in my family for generations have fled. There's something in my house, A poltergeist or something and Pandora speaks to herself and..."_

 _Xenophilius burst into tears as the stress poured out of him. "I confronted her, she was mad talking about Nargles and this thing dragged me out of my house. I found this note saying stuff about giving her daughter magic and giving herself to these things. She wants to give magic to others. She has lost it, my Pandora is going to hurt herself. She's going to hurt my child, help me please..."_

 _"Shh." The women leaned forward and wrapped her hand around Xeno's who jerked it away. "Listen to me, you know you can trust me. I will take care of this. You do realize I will need to have your wife committed at Saint Mungo's."_

 _Xenophilius seemed to flinch at that. "For how long?"_

 _"As long as it takes, however I promise the Department of Mysteries will do everything in its power to help Pandora recover. I will get an Auror and have her apprehended for...Let's think...child endangerment! Don't look at me like that, we shall have her committed not imprisoned. We fix her up and everything will be back to normal, as it should."_

 _"Merlin, bless you." Xenophiles cried as the women got up and began walking to the door when she stopped._

 _"Xenophilius...since when did you become a Father." The Witch asked slowly._

 _Xenophilius looked up. "Since she was born, She's seven years old and sh..."_

 _"Seven? I don't remember dear Pandora being pregnant at the time." The women replied slowly before speaking . "Not that it matters, though I should warn you, we might need to take your daughter if she is in any daytime danger. This could be a delicate situation and we will have to handle it as such."_

 _"I'll go back home and get her..."_

 _"No, it is best that you stay out of the way." The women ordered as she shut the door behind her. Luna ran after her and through the memory of a door. Outside the room was all white nothingness, as Xenophilius had no memory of what was happening at out of the room, but Luna could hear words being whispered._

 _"...taken alive, but kill the girl. Blame it on her Mother. Understand Mr. Shacklebolt."_

* * *

Before Luna could hear more, she felt something pull her from the pensive. Luna's feet touched the floor as she realized someone was speaking to her and pulling her through the hall way..

"Why in the name of Merlin you're looking in my pensive is beyond me but we got to get going. Nargles are everywhere, you're not safe...Luna?"

 _The earth father unwise, with his compromise_

 _With the earth mother the devil in disguise_

Luna looked at her Father and backed away. Her eyes wide and her face more pale than his own. Xenophilius looked as if he'd seen a ghost as he spoke to Luna like a child. "I understand things are weird Luna but I promise to help you ok. I promise..."

Luna tuned him out as she moved away from his outstretched hand, instead she listened the voices singing in her mind."

 _The earth father unwise, with his compromise_

 _With the earth mother the devil in disguise_

"Whatever you saw in that Pensive, whatever it is, we will talk about it I promise but right now we have got to go."

Luna interrupted her father's nervous ramblings in a calm voice. "Where is Harry?"

Xenophilius looked behind him. "No idea...disappeared...I suspect Nargles." Xenophilius gave a nervous laugh as he reached out for Luna.

"I promise Luna, your Harry is fine." He said slowly. "But we all have to go to someplace safe..."

"Away from you." Luna whispered as she looked her father in the eye, the voices getting louder as her own joined them. _"The earth father unwise, with his compromise, With the earth mother the devil in disguise."_

"Luna?" Xenophilius uttered as he looked at his daughter with no small amount of fear.

"Who is she, Father?" Luna's voice shook as she looked at Xenophilius as if for the first time.

Xenophilius looked confused. "Who?"

"Who is the women who had my mother killed." Luna shouted her face red with anger. "Other than yourself."

Xenophilius flinched violently at this. "Oh...her..."

Luna pushed past him as she started running down the stairs. He chased her down the stairs. "Luna wait, you don't understand!"

Luna entered the kitchen and hurled her rage onto her father. "IT'S YOUR FAULT MOTHER'S DEAD!"

"Luna please..." Xenophilius pleaded. "I didn't know, I swear they were supposed to help her. She was mad, she was going to hurt you, and she did hurt you."

"Who is the earth mother then?" Luna snapped back approaching her father. "If she had my Mother killed then why won't you tell me."

"The answer would hurt you Luna. I don't want to you to bear the burden." Xenophilius spoke frantically. "Something's are best left unknown, some secrets best left secret, some stones are best left untouched. Some sleeping dogs should be left to lie.

"I must awaken the sleeping dogs, even the ones we would rather let lie." Luna stated firmly. "You and Mother taught me that only by opening our minds can we see the world for what it is. I will not close my mind from the truth because it's convenient. We will not live a lie."

Xenophilius began pulling at his hair as he cursed. "Dam it Luna, have some faith that your Father knows what's best for you. I love you Luna, you are all I have left in this world."

"No, I'm not." Luna uttered as tears ran down her face. "I loved you and you betrayed me, you betrayed her, you even betrayed Harry. All you do is lie and betray."

"Everything I did, have ever done and will do, I do for you Luna." Xenophilius shouted.

Luna looked away as if the sight of him burnt. "Leave me alone Xenophilius."

Luna walked out of the room leaving her Father frozen behind her.

Luna noticed the open door and realized the truth of Harry's whereabouts. Luna began running towards the door but froze when she looked down the jagged stairs.

Luna had not been down these stairs since that faithful night. Not since her Mother's Death, Luna felt a terrible fear overcome her as she took the first step and immediately backed away from the stairs. Luna could hear voices down the stairs as magic seemed to hum from the basement.

"Father's right, this house is haunted." Luna thought to herself. "But this house is haunted by more than Nargles. How had I not seen it before?"

"You were a part of it." Another voice seemed to whisper. "You haunted this house as much as any Nargle or ghost, now it is you who is haunted."

"Maybe he was right, maybe it is better to let it be." Luna replied to herself.

 _"_ _Harry is down there and he hasn't come out..."_ The voice cackled.

Luna heard her Father's footsteps and realized she had no choice and after taking a deep breath she buried her fear and took the first step down.

* * *

 **Please Review Favorite and Follow it helps ward off Nargles**


	33. The Earth Mother (Power of Perception)

**Chapter 33: The Earth Mother (The Power of Perception)**

* * *

 ** _Perception:_**

 _The ability to see, hear, or become aware of something through the senses._

The state of being or process of becoming aware of something through the senses.

 **A way of regarding, understanding, or interpreting something; a mental impression.**

* * *

 _ **"** **All things are subject to interpretation. Whichever interpretation prevails at a given time is a function of power and not truth.** **"** _  
**_Friedrich Nietzsche_**

* * *

"1...2...3...4...5"

Luna took the second step before restarting the count under her breath.

"1...2...3...4...5"

Luna took her third step, then her fourth, counting along with every step. She remembered her Father once broke his leg walking down the stairs and it was not hard to understand why. The steps were slanted upwards as they had been the day Pandora had illegally continued her work as an Unspeakable in the basement of their home. For Luna, it had been like this as far back as she could remember. The stairs creaked as if they were warning her to not venture further, but Luna had ventured through her share of dangers, she wasn't going to be scared of stairs.

Suddenly the impatient stairs flattened and with a small, "Eep!" Luna slid down into the wooden door. Luna shook off the cobwebs in her mind and ignored the laughter that bore into her brain like an eight legged parasite. She slowly rose to her feet holding back tears, thinking about her Father, her Mother, and her fear for Harry, was starting to overwhelm her.

"It was his fault she died." Luna thought bitterly as she saw her pleading Father whom she had always loved and relied on and all but spit in his face. She felt so much pain she wished the veil was back, maybe things were better with magic. Things hurt less with magic and the veil seemed to numb the pain.

It would certainly help her with the fear that gripped her beating heart. The Wooden door was full of cracks like it had been hastily repaired without much thought to it. The doorknob was missing and the wood was brown with a shade of dark red, as if it was bleeding, Luna rose trembling, and lightly pushed on the door, grazing it with her delicate skin.

Luna shuddered as the door creaked, sounding like a blade scraping glass. The sound seemed to vanish as Luna looked into the room. It was dark, with only a hint of light from the door way. Luna shuddered as she slowly stepped into the very room her Mother died. She felt something crunch under her feat. It felt like bones...

 **SLAM**

Luna screamed as the door slammed shut and plunged her into total darkness. The only sound she could hear was her shuddering cold breath, pounding heart and the crunch of someone approaching her as it crushed the bones in its wake.. She blindly took a step backwards and flung herself to where she thought the door was. If it was there, it did not open. Luna pressed her back to the door and held her breath as the crunching grew louder When it stopped she knew it was right in front of her. Luna scrunched up her face, sealing her eyes shut as she waited for the ax to fall. Then she heard a breath whisper. "Lumos."

A feint light lit the room yet Luna's eyes struggled to adjust to it. The floor was covered not in bones but seemingly ancient parchment's charred and burned beyond recognition. Scattered among the parchments were broken pieces of glass from potion vials shattered long ago. The walls were covered in mold and underneath it, Luna swore she could make out faces in the wall. The remains that filled the room had been destroyed leaving only clutters of burnt charcoal. The figure before her was none other than Harry who took Luna into his arms as he whispered. "Luna what happened, are you OK?"

Luna tried to nod but didn't have the strength to lie. "Father...he told on her."

Harry looked confused."What?"

Luna spoke quickly. Her voice sounding empty as she told Harry what she'd learned..

Harry was silent for a moment before he spoke. "I'm not going to lie, I don't like your Father, and he doesn't like me, but we both care for you. Your Father made a mistake but He did what he did because he loves you, and your Mother too."

"He knows who killed her Harry. Not just Shacklebolt but the Earth Mother. He protects her, I know it's Grimhilde why won't he just admit it."

"Didn't you see her face." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"He did something to the memory, it was dark in the room yet the darkness seemed to cover her face. Harry I..." Luna's voice caught, her eyes drifted to the floor. Harry followed her eyes and failed to grasp her reaction to a corner of the room..However as he took a closer look, Harry could swear the burnt Parchments had a feint shade of red to them.

"Is that where..." Harry didn't finish, the look in Luna's eyes was all he needed to know the answer.

"I don't remember much." Luna whispered as she knelt down and gently caressed the burnt parchments. "After Mother said the magic words...my memory is fuzzy, everything seemed blurred. I remember this light Harry, this incredible light, I could feel the magic as it started to enter me. Mother had this look on her face, she looked into my eyes, she had this gleam, and I'm certain she knew what she was doing. She was giving me everything I had ever wanted. I was becoming a Witch. I felt so happy I don't think I ever loved my Mother more than in that moment. Then her eyes looked up and I..."

Luna squinted, like she was trying to see what was just out of sight, before speaking once more."I was waking up on the floor and she was just lying here on the floor. Things were exploding, her potions where erupting. I didn't care, I just wanted my Mother to wake up. I tried shaking her and I started yelling for her to wake up. She never answered and I just remember, realizing that she was never going to answer me, that she was gone. I felt pain like I never felt before, that no one should ever bear...I was only nine. I was wanting the pain to go away. The Gargle's came to me and they answered my prayer , they took away my pain. They took everything from me..,and I was happy with that, as long as I never felt that pain. Then you came into my life Harry and reminded me what I had lost over the years."

Harry lifted Luna away from where her mother had died. "Luna..."

"I haven't been down here since. I just lived here...pretending this room never existed." Luna whispered. I want to leave this place Harry. I dreamt of returning home every day in Xanadu, I guess I'll have to keep dreaming, for this place isn't my home...not anymore.

Harry let Luna go as he pulled out his wand. "First you need to see something. Close your eyes."

Luna did and heard Harry whisper. _"Lumos Maxima."_

Behind her eyelids, Luna was blinded by a flash of bright light, It was so powerful Luna could hear the magic humming through the air she breathed.

"Nox," Harry whispered, plunging Luna back into comfortable darkness. Luna opened her eyes as they struggled to adjust to the darkness. Luna blinked a few times and gasped at what she saw.

The walls were covered in glowing green markings, casting a feint emerald haze over the dark room. The word's said many things. One marking marked the 41th of February, another marked the fifth of November, even words like Nargle and Magic,

" _Devil's Night,"_ was carved deep into the stone. Surrounding the drawing was a perfect circle and surrounding the circle was a Triangle. Inside the triangle were many pictures of crudely drawn castles. Cutting down the picture was a thin line carved straight and true. At the end of each line was the words _"Pandora's Box."_

Luna's eyes widened, she wasn't sure what the words and the castle meant, but she recognized the symbol. "The Deathly Hollow's."

Harry nodded looking at the markings with no small amount of unease. Luna stared at Harry with a rare look of astonishment. "Harry, how did you discover this?"

Harry took Luna's hands and led her through the room. "When I first stepped down here, I felt...something lead me to this..."

Harry pointed to an old warn out book, burnt nearly beyond recognition. It was covered in potion stains, and looked as if it would fall apart if lifted from the desk. Luna reached out but Harry stopped her and carefully turned the pages, Luna caught glimpses of writings, scribbled down in a rush as inks blots covered the deteriorating pages. Harry showed Luna a page completely covered in a series of runes so complex, even Dumbledore would cry uncle. At the top of the pages were two words.

"Pandora's box." Luna whispered. "I've never seen anything like this! My Mother was brilliant, but...it's inhuman!"

Harry swore he could hear the Nargles laughing. "Can you translate it?"

Luna shook her head. "They're not words, most of these runes don't spell anything. They're elemental Runes so sophisticated. The runes are overlapping, creating images and fractals that probably go on and on for eternity. Endless images circling and spiraling. It brings abstract expressionist painter Jackson Pollock to shame. He was this painter who had fractals in his work...I think he has since died, artists tend to die young...My great uncle on my third side removed was an artist and he tried to fight a yeti..."

"Luna!" Harry interrupted as Luna begun to ramble.

"Sorry, in layman terms which are boring, these Runes are like those used in warding. In order for Wards to work, they need to be charged by magic. Runes either have to have magic. The Runes instead of being side by side, are painted partly on top of each other, overlapping. This breaks every law of runes making, because the magic would charge itself to a point of exploding. Unless it creates a perfect fractal" Luna explained as she examined the parchment.

"Fractal's?" Harry asked as he looked over Luna's shoulder.

"A pattern, on every scale. You look at the images close enough and see the same patterns, look even closer, beyond what our eyes are capable of seeing, the pattern continues. It's also known as evolving symmetry."

"How many times does the pattern repeat itself." Harry whispered at the swirling image.

"As far as it can go, no one is certain for sure. Harry what is the most magical Number?" Luna asked suddenly.

Harry reached into the back of his mind for an answer, there he remembered something Hermione once said. "37, it combines the magical numbers of 3 and 7."

Luna shook her head. "Many arithmeticians believe so, but they are all wrong. The most powerful number...is infinity."

There was a pregnant pause before Harry spoke. "Are you saying this rune goes on forever?"

Luna shook her head. "The fractals go on forever, the amount of fractals at this scale is beyond count. Mother wrote something under it...Oh dear."

Harry read aloud the small writing that Luna pointed at. "Runes must completely cover inside of room, room must be"... Luna this room is bigger than the great hall."

"Mother has either created a doomsday contraption which would have killed us all by now or she has created the first independently self charging runes system in the history of magic. I'm not sure how but it's the only logical explanation of the theory. It would need an incredible amount to activate the runes, but once activated the runes would pull magic from nothing, except infinity itself." Luna spoke breathlessly her eyes lit by fire. "This has to be what Mother wanted Filius to build. This must be important."

Harry took the page from the broken book and folded it before putting the parchment in his pocket.

Luna gasped as she looked at the next page. Luna read her Mother's words like she was starving for them. She read them out loud reverently.

* * *

 _No one believes in magic anymore_

 _Not even the Wizards that wield it_

 _Without magic humans become cold_

 _Men grow cruel, children born old._

 _What happened to imagination, what happened to wonder_

 _What happened to love for the world and our brothers_

 _Together we stood tall but divided we fall_

 _By Forsaking Magic we have doomed us all_

 _We have placed chains of limitation on our spirit_

 _We have taught ourselves rules that have never been spoken_

 _Until every declaration of weakness and every moment of doubt._

 _Is hammered into our souls, now dented and broken._

 _If we stay on this path nothing shall endure_

 _For the coming war shall wipe the land bare_

 _No salvation for the wicked or no salvation for the pure_

 _And the children shall be born no more._

* * *

Luna's reciting had become cold and emotionless. The green haze had begun to fade, bringing them back into darkness.

* * *

 _Realities a liar, Sanity's a sin_

 _Love is not desire, it is a war one cannot win._

* * *

Luna was no longer looking at Harry, her eyes glazed and empty. Harry jumped back as the pages started to flip until it reached the very back of the book. Luna started to sing the words in the melody of a children's nursery rhyme Harry could not quite recall. He shivered as he listened to the words.

* * *

 _Sense of dread_

 _In my head_

 _Visions of red_

 _Left unsaid_

 _I'm already dead._

* * *

 _I know his death_

 _I know hers too_

 _All must die_

 _No matter what I do_

 _I shall too_

* * *

 _HA_

 _Only I know why_

* * *

 _I'm sorry..I just wanted to help..._

 _I should have told you_

 _Forgive me_ _Luna_

 _ **Luna**_

 **LUNA!.**

" _ **HAHAHA!"**_

* * *

 _t_ _ick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock tick tock_

* * *

Harry frowned at the writing a looked at Luna, who was practically shaking as she muttered mindlessly. "What in Merlin's..."

"Stupefy!" Harry had his wand ready before he even knew why. Luna ducked as Harry deflected and shot a cutting curse at the attacker, who cried out. "Oh Bloody Hell!"

Harry cast Lumos and lowered is wand. "Xenophilius, what the Hell..."

"I think I lost my finger." Xenophilius moaned."No, just a nail, don't do that, you could have killed me."

"Why the bloody hell did you just try to stun me." Harry shouted angrily.

Xenophilius yelled in a strained voice.' "My daughter was having some sort of fit, likely because of those Godric dammed Nargles! I was trying to stop her from hurting herself."

"Dragon shit that was aimed at me!" Harry cursed as he raised his wand at the older man.

Luna peeked out from the floor. "Father?"

"Damn it don't you understand she's in danger. The Nargles are going to destroy her, like they destroyed my Pandora. I won't let that happen again." Xenophilius shrieked as he sent a curse at Harry. Harry shot the curse back at Xenophilius, but met another curse the Wizard had cast.

"STOP STOP STOP!" Luna screamed shocking the two Wizards from their anger. Luna had tears in her eyes as she stood between the two. "This fighting isn't solving anything. Father, I have to do this. You can't stop me, Harry can't stop me, nothing can stop me, even if I wanted to stop. Please just leave me alone."

Luna strode over to Harry and took his hand. "Let's go Harry."

Harry nodded and glanced at Luna as he prepared to Apparate.

"NOO!" Xenophilius shouted as grabbed Luna's arm and yanked her out of his grasp. Luna cried out as Harry reclaimed her other arm. For a split second the two pulled Luna's arms like a demented game of tug of war before another cry from Luna forced Harry to let go. Xenophilius wrapped his arms around Luna's waist as he started carrying her to the door. Luna kicked out violently before slamming her heel into her father's groin. He dropped her as he bent over wheezing in pain. Harry practically lunged at Xenophilius, punching him square across the chin but Keno struck back knocking Harry to the floor with a vicious back hand. Harry tumbled to the floor with a loud thump, causing Luna to kick her Father in the shin. Xenophilius grabbed his shin in pain while reaching for Luna. Harry rose to his knees and with a cry, tackled Xenophilius to the ground. Harry began raining punches on the older man who covered up from the abusing. Xenophilius cried out as a punch hit his nose but was able to kick Harry off of him.

Xenophilius struggled to his feet holding his bloody nose and shouted. "Do you not care for my daughter Potter. I am trying to help her while you let her go mad! I'm not blind, you wanted to go on another bloody adventure and Luna gave you one. But you are working for the forces of evil. The Nargles will corrupt and destroy Luna. I can't let that happen!"

Harry growled seeing red."Stay the hell away from Luna, if you hurt her again I'll..."

Harry trailed off as Xenophilius stared over his shoulder. Harry cautiously turned to see Luna standing behind him, staring up at the ceiling. Her head was slightly tilted and she stood upon her tip toes.

"Luna?" Harry asked as he approached her but she quickly raised her hand.

"Shh." Luna whispered as she pointed to the ceiling.

Harry was about to speak and her look prevented it. Instead he tilted his head, stood on his toes and listened. At first he didn't notice anything unusual, the only sound he heard was Xeno's heavy breathing. Then he heard it, a sound. It wasn't loud, in fact he hardly heard it all, but hear it he did.

Thump...Thump...Thump...

The ceiling shook slightly under the sound of muffled footsteps. Luna's eyes traced each spot where the thump came from. Whispering could be heard but they were unintelligible from the basement. A loose floorboard bent and the ceiling creaked under the weight of footsteps .clicking and clacking from the floor above them.

Luna's eyes slowly lowered from the ceiling as they stared across the room. She hardly whispered. "What have you done?"

Something in the room seemed to cackle, and a pair of large yellow eyes pierced through the darkness. It started whispering something that none could hear, but filled the room with a growing sense of dread

Harry turned to Xenophilius, who had backed up to the door with his wand in his hand. "He was pale white and practically twitching as he looked away from his daughter. "I...I promise...I."

The Whispers grew loud as a second pair of yellow eyes emerged from the darkness. They cackled and howled as the...

"What have you done?" Luna demanded as she looked at her Father with a mixture of anger, fear and despair.

"I can't let them take you Luna, not again..." Xenophilius uttered, oblivious to the yellow eyes

Suddenly Luna realized that she was the only one who could see the thousands of yellow eyes staring into her soul. She could no longer ignore the whispers and cackles as they reached a deafening volume. Her father was saying something, and Harry was yelling back with a look of loathing.

Luna couldn't hear them over the Nargles chant.

 _The past shall reprise as another shall demise_

No...No

"How long were you ewaiting to turn her in?" Harry growled at Xernophilius who looked heartbroken.

"She approached me after you both fled Hogwarts. I promised I would turn Luna in as long as she was safe. I wasn't going to do it until I knew for certain that she was endanger. The Nargles are destroying her mind. I don't have a chose, they will fix her. They won't kill her but the Nargles will. I'm sorry...I..."

"Who is she?"

" **NOOOOOOOOOO! "**

Luna screamed as she bolted to the door and right into her father's arms. Before Harry could blink Luna bit her Father's hand and broke free from her Father's grasp. Xenophilius backed away with his arms raised, like he was speaking to a lunatic. "Listen darling, everything going to be alright, I made them swear on your safely, unbreakable vows. They only want to help you Luna, to cure you."

"NO! I HATE YOU!"

Harry pulled his wand on Xenophilius. "Step away from her you treacherous bastard!"

Xenophilius glared at Harry with hatred. "TRAITOR?! I'M DOING THIS FOR HER! I TURNED ON MY SOULMATE FOR HER, I TURNED YOU OVER TO DEATH EATERS FOR HER! EVERYTHING I HAVE EVER DONE AND WILL EVER DO I DO FOR LUNA!"

* * *

 _ **HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

* * *

Luna crushed her hand into her ears as the laughter made her scream, without thinking she bolted for the door and yanked it open...and screamed. Standing in the doorway was an all too familiar figure.

Face hooded in shadow, the reaper wrapped it's thin, bony, arms around Luna. Harry sprinted across the room and tackled the deathly figure, while Xenophilius screamed bloody murder. The three sprawled across the floor as the figure reached for its scythe. Harry pointed his wand at the hooded creature's head but found himself flying across the room, hitting the wall and knocking the air out of him. Luna cried out as she tried to get to Harry but found herself unable to move as the figure rose to its feet and held Luna with its outstretched hand in front of her face. The figure raised its hand and Luna whimpered as she followed it off the floor. Looking under the hood Luna could only see darkness.

"Let her go! You swore you wouldn't harm her, you made the vow." Xenophilius shouted as he grabbed the figure's wrist, but was unable to even move it.

"The vow is still in effect I assure you." A woman said from the doorway. "Though scaring the child does not necessarily violate the vow, it really is in bad taste."

The figure dropped Luna to the floor and she was able to get a look at the woman. She just smiled as she started repairing an old shattered table. "You better help up your friend, we have lots to discuss."

Luna uncertainly glanced over to Harry, who was still struggling to his knees and ran over to help him up. Harry hardly moved and Luna only seemed to hurt him worse. Suddenly Harry cried out as an orange spell hit him in the chest. Luna shouted, "Leave him alone!"

The Witch smiled as she lowered her tea tray and sat at her transfigured table.. "I just wanted to help, we can't have Harry Potter hurting himself with a broken rib. That could kill him if it puncture something vital. Come join me, we have much to discuss."

Xenophilius stared at her. "Is now the time for tea parties, the Nargles are going to..."

"Do nothing." The Witch said sweetly as she took a sip of her tea. "I can assure you no one is leaving this room unless I say so. Miss Lovegood and Mr. Potter, please take a seat, we have much to discuss."

Luna struggled to comprehend what she was seeing. Jane Grimhilde was sitting with her nervous father, drinking tea in the middle of her Mother's old lab. Luna squeezed Harry's hand for assurance as they walked towards the table, neither sat down.

"Suit yourself." Jane Grimhilde sighed as she looked at the young couple with a warmness that didn't reach her eyes. She practically gushed as she spoke. "Luna, you don't not mind if I call you Luna. Well Luna, you have no idea how long I've wanted to meet you and of course who doesn't want to be meet you Harry, the saviour of Britain. It is an honor to meet such brave youngsters such as yourselves."

Grimhilde held her hand out to Harry who continued staring at her coldly. The Minister grinned, her ruby lips giving away shark like teeth. "You haven't changed a bit have you Harry. Just as...insolent as ever. My, your scar as faded as well, of course not all scars fade but of course you'd know all about that Luna. All the magic in the world could only hide yours. That isn't necessarily a negative thing, Scars have a way of reminding us of our mistakes, if one learns to interpret them in the correct and proper fashion."

Grimhilde looked at Luna and whispered. "So Luna, are you really a...Squib."

Luna stared back and nodded, Grimhilde scowled. "Well that's no good, you're far too important for that, I mean, everyone is talking about you, The Totalitar hear a great many things, things that might not be real at all. So how do I sort the fact from the fiction?"

The Minster looked around as if she was expecting an answer. Even Xenophilius was staring at her like she had grown a third head. When no one answered she uttered with a mischievous wink. "You don't. Instead you write your own book, and write your own truths, your own laws, and your own world. After all what is reality in the face of mass delusion."

The Witch giggled as she took another sip of her tea. "That is the secret to control, distorting perception. Dumbledore could have killed a person and people would still think he was the embodiment of good...if no one found out about it. When a tree falls in the woods and no one hears it, does it make a sound. Not at all. Same goes for life."

"You all have your own perception of reality, yet the slightest bit of knowledge can replace ignorance with life altering changes. Keep the people ignorant of reality and you can do what is necessary to preserve order. If I cleared you of ignorance, would you thank me Luna, I doubt it, the truth is a great and terrible thing. I'm sure you wish you never knew about your Father's involvement in Pandora's death."

"What about your involvement?" Luna uttered as the two witches looked each other in the eye. "You had my Mother killed didn't you. You're the Earth Mother."

A look of sadness came across Jane Grimhilde's face that made Luna's belly churn. "The Earth mother isn't a person, it is a metaphor in a prophecy referring to a person. I suppose there is a possibility that it refers to me, but I heard them all. The Department of Mysteries was once full of prophecies. They are unreliable and often mean many different things."

"What about my Mother." Luna growled.

"I sent the Auror." Jane confessed. "The consequences of that decision ended Pandora's life but I did not have her killed. She was a nuisance, a true master of disorder, but she need not have died. If anyone is responsible for her death it was Pandora herself."

Luna glared at her with pure loathing causing the women to chuckle. "Perceptive has made you rather mad at me. Your perspective of things is that I killed your Mother. If I changed your perspective you would view me rather differently. Well I think it's time that I cure you of the blessing that is ignorance. I think it's best that we speak to each other plain."

The Minister reached into her robes and pulled out a small vial with a brown liquid inside. She looked to the reaper and uttered in a voice that broke no argument "Secure the room."

The figure floated across the room and seemed to be casting wards around it. Xenophilius spoke with a weariness. "What are you doing?"

Grimhilde drank the vial before speaking. "Something long overdue Xenophilius."

And then she started to change. Luna and Harry watched in disgust as her flesh began to bubble and boil. Her bones snapped and crunched as they bent into their original form. Her unnatural beauty vanished as she seemed to age before their eyes. Her skinny figure bulked and her skin became dry and wrinkled.. Her eyes lost their colour, looking as black as the corner of the shadow filled lab. The transformation stopped and Xenophilius was the only one who wasn't looking at her with shock and disdain. Sitting before them was someone they knew all too well. A short, stubby woman with a plastic smile that made her look like a toad.

Harry uttered darkly. "You..."

Luna practically hissed at her. "...Are supposed to be in Azkaban?"

Dolores Umbridge practically giggled. "I run Azkaban, I run the Ministry, I run Hogwarts. I run everything girl and I had the Minister in my pocket before he foolishly got himself impeached. After that I had to involve myself more personally. When a man makes a mess it takes a woman to clean it up isn't that right dear."

"Yes Minister." Uttered a dark voice from the shadows, Luna looked and saw the reaper standing there still as stone.

Umbridge grimaced. "Don't call me that title, it means nothing to me. Being Minister keeps me from my work. Now lower your hood, you're among enemies."

The hooded figure slowly raised its arms and lowered its hood. It slowly walked into the light and Harry had to hold Luna back.

Xenophilius growled at Umbridge. "Get him out of my house!"

Umbridge chuckled. "You really believe this is your house? I'm afraid I must decline your request Mr Shacklebolt has been serving as my personal body guard, he is quite good at it though I don't think the work has been good for his health."

Luna could not deny that the Man had seen better days. His dark skin seemed pale and tinged with a greenish colour to it. His eyes seemed half vacant though his mind was clearly intact. He looked sick, in more way's than one, yet power seemed to flow from his presence, a cold and toxic presence. He didn't say anything, he stood silently waiting for Dolores to instruct him. "Kingsley please don't tell me you have forgotten your manners. After all you are their guest."

"Yes Minister." Shacklebolt spoke deeply, sounding as if he would rather not. "Potter and Lovegood, it has been too long."

"Don't speak to her you murderer." Harry shouted as he stepped in front of Luna, something Luna was grateful for as she felt her world spinning.

"Oh that's right I forgot you killed the harlot." Umbridge uttered as she pointed to the stained spot on the floor. "Is that where you killed her."

"Yes Minister."

"Did she suffer?" Umbridge inquired with a evil grin often seen on the faces of pranksters.

"Yes Minister."

Delores persisted, as Luna struggled not to claw out her cold eyes. "Did you enjoy it, killing her?"

Kingsley did not answer at first, he just glared at Umbridge with loathing, something which seemed to amuse her, then he spoke. "I did what I had to."

"Dragon shit!" Harry yelled, only for Kingsley to grab his wrist and yank it towards Umbridge in a painful angle. Luna started shouting but Kingsley seemed to keep her at bay as a dark humming filled the room.

"It's all a matter of interpretation. How's this for perspective." Umbridge whispered as her fingers traced the scars on his hand. "I must not tell lies, yes that is what I made you write with your blood, right. Yet I knew the Dark Lord was back. We needs Dark Lord's to clean up the country of unsavory elements during their brief reign's of terror. Of course being an insane Dark Lord, his reign would not last, they never do."

Delores smiled as the long nails dug into the scars on Harry and as she continued looking into Harry's eyes. "So how else should we interpret this, what was I really trying to tell you. As the head of the Unspeakables, I am able to control the Ministry of Magic and with it, all of Wizarding England. I know everything that there is to be known, and I know what every individual knows and most importantly I know what everyone should be permitted to know."

"So, what does that...scar really mean. Well I knew you spoke the truth and you knew you spoke the truth but the world knew you were lying. They knew this because I told them to, not with words but by doing what I do best, manipulating perception. They believed the truth I educated them to believe, yet you persisted with your delusion. I have met individuals like you, the stubborn willful outcast. Willful people aren't so hard to control though, you just need to break them. The truth is what I say, and by disagreeing you are lying. The Scar's meaning is simple really. Respect your superiors, your disobedience is prohibited."

Umbridge took a long sip of her surgery tea, closing her eyes as her nails dug deep and drew blood from Harry's hand. Harry bit his lips as he tried to deny her the satisfaction of his pain, but Luna's screams as she struggled to help Harry seemed to be music to the Witches ears. Then she opened her eyes and smiled so wide she looked like a frog, "Now the question is, how deep shall I have to cut you before it finally sinks in?"

Umbridge took the mug of tea and started pouring it onto Harry's hand. Even he could not help but cry out. Xenophilius broke in. "Enough of this Dolores! You are not here to hurt Potter and my daughter, you are here to help them!"

"Am I?" Umbridge uttered sounding bored before nodding to Kingsley who released Harry from his grip. Harry backed away holding his bloody and scolded hand while Umbridge drank the rest of the tea.

"Harry!" Luna yelled as Kingsley let her run to Harry. Umbridge raised her wand and knocked Luna to the floor with a whimper.

"LUNA!" Xenophilius cried out before turning on Umbridge. "You swore you wouldn't hurt her, you made an unbreakable vow."

"I swore I wouldn't kill her." The Minister said with a condescending grin. "I have no intention of killing it, if I did it would have died years ago. I would have given her detention while I taught at Hogwart's and poisoned her there. She's much more useful to me alive. Though it would be no great loss is she died."

"You're a Monster!" Luna shouted as she struggled to her feet, her eye already showing signs of bruising.

"I'm a Monster?" Umbridge laughed viciously a she rose to her feet, red in the face. "I am the only thing standing between order and chaos. You are the monster, a monstrosity of birth, transformed into an abomination by that mad women Pandora."

"Don't speak her name! You killed my Mother!" Luna screamed causing the mug on the table to shatter into a million pieces.

"Well you're not all Squib yet." Umbridge said with a gleam in her eyes before looking at Luna with a strange look Luna could not place. "You really believe that Luna? You really think I killed your Mother?"

Luna sobbed with anger. "I know you did, and for what, because my Mother wanted to give a Squib magic."

Umbridge started to chuckle again but this time there was no humor in her voice. "I support giving Squibs magic, it's the Muggle's I don't trust. Besides giving a Squib magic is dangerous and has to be done in a proper regulated fashion or they will destroy us all. Squibs are inferior creatures, give them magic freely and they will turn on us like the ravenous Halfbreeds they are."

"Shut up!" Luna shouted with tears of rage in her eyes as she approached the older Witch and looked up into her cold eyes. "Why would you want to help people like me, you have been trying to stop my work from the beginning, you killed my Mother and you're a bigot."

"I'm a realist, I see things for what they are...I'm a Sister as well," Umbridge replied with a look of disdain. "My Father married a Muggle and gave birth to me. Then they gave me a Brother, such a...sweet little thing. He didn't talk much at first, he was timid, weak and wide eyed. Eventually it became all too clear that little Evan was nothing more than a Squib. Father, for all his many faults was rightfully both furious and disgusted. He wanted to dispose of the child, but eventually he simply banished his filthy Muggle wife and child back into their own world. I confess I was rather upset to see them go, I did not understand then, but Father set me straight and showed me my ignorance. It's one of two things I truly owe to my Father."

"My Father was a janitor, he was able to find out many a Wizard's secrets this way but I was never going to succeed in politics, the daughter of a janitor. So I convinced him to retire young and then cut all ties from him, last I heard he died poor and hungry."

"That's not all though, I ended up having a child of my own. Times had since changed and it was confirmed that I had...a miscarriage." Umbridge uttered her eyes darkening.

"A miscarriage?" Luna spoke with a hint of sympathy.

Umbridge snorted. "Miscarriage, Squib, Afterbirth, again it depends on your perception. Magic is consistently evolving and the moment it was born, we were able to determine that the creature was a Squib."

Luna glared at her and felt Harry grab her hand to stop her from acting rash. "You"

Umbridge spoke with anger in her heart, her words sharp and cutting. I can honestly say I never felt so ashamed and disgusted in all my life. What kind of Witch births a Squib. What would my Father say, he would laugh at me, I sure he is still laughing from his grave. I think he did it, somehow he must have cursed me. So it was, I birthed a Squib! I...I hated that thing, completely and utterly. So I decided to have the beast destroyed."

Luna tried to break free as she hissed. "How could you do that! To your own child?"

"I would never do such a thing to my own child, but I did not have a child. I had a Halfbreeed, a freak of birth." The minister uttered sinisterly. "Of course that wasn't the end of the story. My then soon to be ex husband was outraged and devastated, called me lots nice things, hell even my Unspeakables were upset with me and that doesn't happen often I assure you."

"Well I moved on with my life not knowing that I had been betrayed. My husband had a friend among the Unspeakables and instead of destroying the creature like I had ordered, they took it with them. They raised the bastard, got married and became one...big...happy...family...how...sweet." Dolores spat with disgust.

"They were happy for a while but Luna, let me tell you something." Umbridge bent down and looked right into Luna's eyes as she whispered. "There is nothing I don't know. If you keep a secret from me, I will find out what it is. I found out and they aren't such a happy family anymore."

Luna's glare weakened under the Witches empty gaze. "Why are you telling me this?"

Umbridge smiled sadly. "I'm afraid the Mother died. We tried to help her but in the end we had to kill her."

* * *

 _Xenophilius placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Pandora, I understand the desire to change Luna's hair…"_

 _"I didn't do this!" Pandora interrupted_

* * *

Luna stumbled as a vision flashed across her eyes and she could hear the hissing of Nargles. Luna ignored them as she stood her ground.

"Why are you telling me this?" Luna uttered, her voice weakening as she started breathing heavily.

"Luna..." Harry spoke uncertainly squeezing her trembling hand.

It happened again, and this time the memory seemed to be clearer and Luna started to hear things she had not heard before.

* * *

 _"Xenophilius...since when did you become a Father." Umbridge asked slowly._

 _Xenophilius looked up. "Since she was born, she's seven years old and sh..."_

 _"Seven? I don't remember dear Pandora being pregnant at the time."_

* * *

"Why are you telling me this?" Luna shouted as she trembled.

Umbridge's lips twisted upwards. "I think you know why."

* * *

 _"You will be stepping on the toes of a lot of powerful people." Xenophilius rebuffed. "And those same people will be after Luna. You know what would happen if she got her hands on Luna."_

 _Pandora snorted. "So that's what this is about, you're scared of her!"_

 _"And you're not?" Xenophilius growled._

* * *

Luna took a step back. "No I don't know."

"Look around you, everybody knows." The Witch whispered. "Denial will get you nowhere."

* * *

 _You rely totally on Pandora even though she has long departed from this realm. You have built a wall around yourself but the very foundation to this wall is cracked. You have put too much faith in that foundation and soon the wall will fall and it will crush you."_

* * *

Luna broke Harry's grip and backed up against the wall. They all seemed to be surrounding her, even the walls were closing in on her. Luna looked to her father desperately. "Father?

* * *

 _"Xenophilius...since when did you become a Father." Umbridge asked slowly._

 _Xenophilius looked up. "Since she was born, she's seven years old and sh..."_

 _"Seven? I don't remember dear Pandora being pregnant at the time._

* * *

Xenophilius met her daughter's eyes for the first time, looking defeated. "Luna..."

Luna slowly started shaking her head, unable to comprehend. She started pleading to him, to Pandora, to anyone. "No...No.. She's lying, right dad. It's not true, tell me the truth! Please dad please!"

Xenophilius practically wept, the weight of the world seemed to crumble on him at last. "Luna...why couldn't you just let sleeping dogs lie."

* * *

 _"You are not your Mother. You are nothing like your Mother._

 _You don't truly want to be like your mother, you just think you do._

 _You are nothing like your Mother,_ _"_

* * *

"NO!" Luna shouted over the laughter, the horrible cruel laughter. "YOU'RE ALL LYING!"

"A terrible thing about the truth, once it's learned it can never be unlearned, you must live with your knowledge." Dolores uttered before smiling as she conjured herself another cup of tea."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

 _"You think she loved you. If only you knew the truth girl._

 _You are nothing but a puppet on a string._

 _Even in death she still uses you"_

* * *

Luna crushed her ears with her pale hands and started shaking her head violently as the room was spinning. She felt Harry pull her into her arms and she started fighting his grip. Giving into his embrace would mean excepting the truth, but there was no truth to accept, just lies, horrible, horrible lies.

"A terrible thing about the truth, once it is learned it can never be unlearned, you must live with your knowledge."

Luna couldn't fight it, she couldn't forget.. The truth could not be fought and it crushed her. She collapsed into Harry's arms as she sunk into the very depths of despair.

* * *

 _Xenophilius was incensed. "YOU ARE MAD!"_

 _Pandora nodded. "That is why Luna must finish what I've started. My daughter is the only one I trust with this task! Don't you understand?"_

 _Xenophilius started at Pandora with anger as he hissed under his breath. "She's not your daughter!"_

 _Xenophilius again stumbled, this time from the impact of Pandora's hand to his face._

* * *

Luna heard it this time the words Xenophilius had whispered under his breath, The Nargles were chanting it as they destroyed everything in their path, every shred of doubt, every ounce of hope.

* * *

" _She's not your Daughter_ _"_

* * *

Luna felt something pull her from Harry's arms forcefully and knew it was Kingsley. She found herself facing the horrible woman who she wished she'd never met. Her face was smug and cruel, she hated Luna and her existence. She was her mother. The two inescapable facts cut through her soul, leaving a scar she could never hide from.

* * *

 _The Earth Mother was Delores Umbridge and she was her real Mother._

 _The Moon Mother, Pandora Lovegood, was not her Mother._

* * *

Who Pandora was...Luna wasn't sure anymore, she only knew that her heart was shattered.

Dolores let out a whistle. "You hear that, that is the sound of your world being turned upside down. Maybe now you can appreciate the power of perception."

Dolores smiled as she looked to Kingsley. "Take the girl to the Department of Mysteries while Harry and I discuss his pending support to our Ministry."

"Luna..." Harry started to speak but felt the back of Kingsley's hand and felt his voice be silenced.

Xenophilius looked vacantly at something only he could see, only looking up when Umbridge grabbed his attention. "Eh-em, I promise I will return your daughter to you cured. She will be obedient and sane. She will be happy and normal. No longer shall you be bothered by Nargles and you shall have a daughter you can be proud of."

Umbridge reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag of sickles. She placed the bag into his hand and made him look into her cold eyes. "You have been most cooperative Xenophilius, since she is technically a fugitive I can promise that you will be well rewarded for this. Unfortunately I am rather low on cash at the moment but I did happen to have some spare change on my person to tide you over until you can be adequately rewarded."

Umbridge smirked as he Xenophilius looked into the pouch and flinched. "30 sickles should tide you over until then. Hopefully by then you will have learned your place. I don't want there to be any more accidents."

Dolores smiled sweetly before turning to Shacklebolt , already pulling out a potion vial. With a sip she started her painful transformation back into Jane Grimhilde.

Xenophilius looked between the coins in his hand and his daughter. He had never seen her look so broken, so empty, not even when she had been in St. Mungo's. Harry was trying to reach for Luna even as Shacklebolt started dragging the two up the slanted stairs. Xenophilius let the coins slip from his hands. "Merlin...I've done it again, I...I didn't mean to. Oh Merlin I...not again."

Xenophilius started yelling up to Luna, following her up the stairs. "I trusted you! I trusted you to help Luna."

"You didn't trust me, you needed my help and need overcomes a trust every time." Jane Grimhilde uttered with contempt.

Xenophilius was now beside himself as he started shouting. "I'm sorry Luna! Forgive me Pandora! Oh Merlin! Pandora what have I done. I have destroyed you both."

Grimhilde rolled her eyes as she followed them to the front door of the house. "Quit your whining, you are a hero to our cause."

Xenophilius looked at his daughter who met his eyes, looking so young and old, so sad and weak. "No I'm not. I don't want to be a hero. I just want to be her hero,"

The Minister snorted. "She's a Squib, the fact you spared her life makes you her hero."

"Does she look like she feels that. She sees me as a villain, and she's right." Xenophilius cried, his voice echoing through the house, "I betrayed my little girl, I betrayed my soul mate Pandora. I try and try to help but I only curse the ones I love with pain. Just wanted to help, I didn't mean to hurt my family, I don't want to hurt anyone."

Dolores suppressed her mirth. "You're a fool Xenophilius, it's what you are and always will be."

Xenophilius glared at her before turning to his daughter. "No...Not anymore, I remember when you looked up to me Luna, when I was your hero. I will be one again."

Xenophilius looked at Umbridge and whispered. "Leave my children here. Get out of my house and never come back."

Dolores couldn't help but laugh, "What did you say?"

Xenophilius shivered but shouted anyway. "Leave my children here. Get out of my house and never come back!"

Umbridge struggled to stop from falling over as she cackled. "Xenophilius with a backbone? This is pathetic, I shall see you when you've sobered up."

"NO YOU WILL NEVER COME BACK! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOME!" Xenophilius shrieked as he raised his wand at Umbridge.

Umbridge wasn't laughing anymore but the room seemed a lot colder. "Lower your wand."

"Not until you leave my home and never come back." Xenophilius growled. "I never should have helped you, if she knew what I did..."

Then he froze as his eyes lit up. His voice was a rasped whisper. "Pandora, you knew didn't you. What I would do, to you and Luna. You knew everything that would happen didn't you. You've known all along, the whole time!"

Then he started laughing, sounding a lot like Pandora had. Luna whispered wearily. "Father..."

"Never marry a seer," Xenophilius laughed erratically. "Or maybe you should, marrying her was best decision of my life. I miss her..."

Xenophilius lunged into action pressing his wand deep into Umbridge's throat. "Tell him to let them go. Give Harry his wand back."

Umbridge nodded to Kingsley who did as ordered. Harry grabbed Luna, who was staring at her Father in shock, and pulled her to the side. Kingsley reluctantly handed Harry his wand who then preceded to aim it at him.

Xenophilius blushed with excitement smiling manically. "I should kill you Shacklebolt, but I would rather you leave here before my arm gets tired and I do something drastic."

"You wouldn't dare." Umbridge hissed.

"I you dared first, when you violated my home, you betrayed my trust and hurt the people I love." Xenophilius all but breathed fire as he spoke, his eyes seemed to shine for the first time in years, Luna noticed they were a strange vibrant yellow colour and wondered how she had never noticed before.

Xenophilius spoke with reverence. "You can hear me can't you Pandora, you can hear me from the past. You can see this with your own eyes and hear me with you own ears. Then listen to my prayer. I'm sorry for all I've done. I only wanted to help. I'm sorry for not trusting you, I always should have trusted you. I trust you now Pandora, with all of my heart."

"Every wrong that I have done will lead to her vision, and this vision will be worth the price. I put all of my faith in her now, as I do what must be done. Luna, she loved you I swear to Merlin, she loved you. You shall understand someday, do what must be done whatever it is you must do."

Umbridge tried to break free but Xenophilius dug the wand deep into the right of her neck. Umbridge grinned. "You better kill me Xenophilius, because I have power too. Kingsley if he strikes me down kill them all."

Shacklebolt had his Sylph up and Harry started throwing curses at him, Xenophilius started casting a curse when Umbridge screamed. "SEECE THIS MADNESS AT ONCE!"

Everyone stopped, and Umbridge composed herself. "I have a way for us all to get out of this alive, or we can act like uncivilized Halfbreeds and butcher each other like animals. Xenophilius would I raise my wand with the understanding that resisting would end poorly for myself."

Xenophilius hesitated before nodding. Umbridge reached into her robes and raised her wand to the ceiling. "I swear on my life and magic that neither myself or Kingsley Shacklebolt shall harm Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter, nor shall they be forcibly taken from your home, as long as you swear to not attempt to harm us.."

A light briefly flashed from her wand and she strolled away from Xenophilius and his threatening wand. Umbridge nodded to Shacklebolt who led her to the front door. Thank you for your generous hospitality. Harry and Luna, allow me to extend an invitation to the Ministry. You are of course welcome at anytime. I have a feeling you will be in our company sooner than you believe."

Xenophilius briefly smiled before raising his wand and flicking the door open. "I'd thank you for gracing us with your presence but honestly, when it comes to you, I don't give a damn."

Luna looked over Harry's shoulders before looking at her father with a hint of awe.. Harry nodded to him and Xenophilius nodded back. Shacklebolt opened the door and Dolores in the guise of Jane Grimhilde, walked out the front door.

 _HA_

Luna's face scrunched in confusion as she heard the laugh, but she heard another laugh as Shacklebolt ducked his head to leave the house.

HA

Kingsley stepped out of the door and prepared to shut it when he was stopped by Grimhilde. Who looked rather smug as she peaked her head into the house. Xenophilius frowned as he looked at her before his eyes hardened. She spoke with her sweet voice. "Pardon me I almost forgot..."

 **HA**

Shacklebolt seemed to rush through Grimhilde's flesh like a ghost as he attacked. Xenophilius moved faster as he raised his wand but aimed it not at his attacker but at Luna.

" _Petrificus Totalus"_

Luna felt her body stiffen and fell to the floor with a thud. Harry fell beside her in a similar state followed by Xeno's wand which he let slip from his fingers. Luna could not move a muscle or utter a sound. Her moving eyes could see nothing but the ceiling. Luna however heard everything...

She fought the spell with all her might as she heard the sounds of glass breaking, of violent collisions with the floor and of horrible cries and gasps of pain. Luna struggled against her Father's magic but could not even scream when he heard a gasping body tumble down the stairs.

For a moment there was only silence...then Luna felt the spell lift and she was able to scream. Harry threw himself on top of Luna as Kingsley held the slypth over the two, yet he did not move. Dolores swaggered up to her servant and laughed. "Ops...forgot to mention him in my Witches oath."

Luna was about to launch herself at the toad like woman when she heard a voice cry out. "Don't Luna! Don't fight them! It's what they want!"

Luna heard her father and looked at them. "You can't touch us, your Witches vow..."

Umbridge grinned with malice. "Then I guess it is goodbye for now. I shall see you very soon my child."

Umbridge strolled out of the house with Shacklebolt on her heals, this time they slammed the door and vanished. By them Luna was already half way down the slanted stairs. "Father!"

Xenophilius was lying at the bottom of the stairs crawling slowly towards an unknown destination before he collapsed onto the floor. Luna quickly rolled her father over and felt her heart stop. He was pale and had a horrible wound across his chest, blood pouring from it at a startling rate. His breathing was labored as his eyes met his daughters. His voice was as weak as a ghosts'. "Luna, I should have told you...so long ago. Trust your Mother, Luna. "Have faith in her knowledge, as I always should have. At least I understood before it was too late."

"No, you're fine Father. You're going to be OK, Harry can heal you right Harry?." Luna looked desperately to Harry who looked on through the doorway.

Xenophilius chuckled. "Luna, you are wrong and also right. I have never felt better, not in so many years have I felt so...complete. I hear her Luna...She is calling to me...I must go to her...It has been too long."

"She can't have you!" Luna cried out, too weak to shout, to be angry, or do anything but cry.

"She has always had me, and I have always had her, as you will always have me. Don't listen to that wicked woman. Blood or not she is your Mother."

"But you are my Father, I need my Father. I can't..can't... " Luna sobbed as she shook with despair.

"No...not anymore." Xenophilius looked over to Harry as he said this. "Stand by her, fight for her, be what I failed to be in life and as I die I shall be proud to call you son, as I am honered to call Luna my daughter,"

Harry nodded as he placed a hand on Luna's shoulder, she reached up with her opposite hand and gripped it firmly as if he would disappear if she let go,

"Nargles, show her what must be shown, and protect her as if she was one of your own."Xenophilius closed his eyes as he whispered. "Luna, _I know things seem dark now child but the dawn is going to be astounding!_ "

Luna had a sense of deja-vu and swore she heard Pandora's voice as the familiar words were spoken. Xenophilius opened his eyes but did not look at Luna, but at something else, something made his eyes shine, like a shadow in the light.

"Pandora?"

Xenophilius reached out and grabbed hold of an unseen phantom that held is eyes with wonder and awe. His fist tightened as he exhaled.

"Pandora...My love...take me home...I am ready..."

...

..

.

"...Father?..."

* * *

"The more I see, the less I know for sure." _  
―_ **John Lennon**


	34. Black Night, Red Dawn

**Chapter 34: Black Night, Red Dawn**

* * *

"It's a girl."

The very moment she heard her crying, Pandora knew her life had changed forever. She couldn't help but smile warmly as her heart was torn in two. It had been similar the day Xenophilius had gotten married. She truly felt happy for him, from the bottom of her heart. Yet at his happiness grew she could not stop the pain of knowing she was still alone. She remembered her creed very well, the individual walks alone. Pandora could count on one hand the people in her life she cared for, and they would never give her the happiness Xenophilius was experiencing.

At first Pandora was here to support her childhood friend, but as the day drew closer, Xeno's wife had asked for her professional assistance. Pandora was no healer but her work as an Unspeakable, allowed her to cast spells even the Healers could not comprehend.

"Pandora, isn't she beautiful," Pandora shook herself out of her musings and looked into the teary eyes of her best friend. Xenophilius was beside himself as he held the new born in his arms. "I'm a Father Pandora, I'm a Father!"

Pandora giggled. "Yes I can see that. If the Healers are done, I need to do my own check up on the baby...girl."

The baby had dark matted hair and a strange look in her brown eyes. Pandora had to admit that she looked like her father's child but there was no mistaking the Mother.

"Ahem"

Pandora jumped as she turned and spoke quickly. "My...My...apologies Mrs. Umbridge. I'll get right to it."

Pandora couldn't look her in the eyes, they always terrified her. She could never understand how eyes could be so vacant. At least Delores kept her maiden name. It was strange, another working for your friends wife, but she didn't think she could handle calling her boss, Mrs. Lovegood.

Pandora whipped out her wand and carefully placed the newborn on the table. Xenophilius spoke up hesitantly. "Are you sure we should be doing this, casting magic on the child can damage their souls."

"Xenophilius, if you are going to speak, use words that make sense. I won't tolerate you spouting rubbish in front of the child."

Pandora and Xenophilius flinched at the woman's coldness. Pandora never understood Xenophilius, wondering how he ended up married to this woman. Pandora herself wondered how she became her employee. As she looked at the wide eyed child at the end of her wand, she prayed the child never became like her Mother.

The wand started flashing as Pandora announced her findings to the room. "The infant is female and was born at 10:37 PM on February 14th 198..."

"Skip protocol, if I don't want to hear rubbish we already know!" Umbridge snapped with a surprising amount of volume for someone who just gave birth. Umbridge definitely was weak but that only seemed to make her...friendlier than usual.

"PANDORA!"

"Yes Ma'am," Pandora uttered under her breath as she continued her work. "The child seems fine, highly intelligent, IQ of 144. She'll be short though, only 5.2 feet to be precise. Her hair won't turn grey until her 90's, she has the potential to live up to 150, so about average for a Witch or Wizard. Make sure she eats high amounts of vegetables when she's turns 5 so she doesn't get scurvy. Oh and she will get cancer in her life time so just buy her the potion to give to her when she turns five at the earliest. Should keep her immune for the next three decades at least."

"And after that?" Xenophilius asked as he smiled over Pandora's shoulders.

"She takes another potion, she'll be fine." Pandora replied turning to look at Xenophilius. "I understand that you're already in love with her but I can't do my job with you hovering over my shoulder."

"There is a war effort going on." Umbridge replied frustrated from her bed. "Those Potions are expensive and the Healers haven't been very cooperative in years."

"You influenced the Wizengamot to reduce their budget, what did you expect." Pandora said to her...well not out loud but she thought it. What she did say was. "You are more than well off, I 'm sure you can afford the potion even in these desperate times."

Umbridge did not answer, only nodded for her to continue. Pandora raised her wand. "No Colic so you should get some sleep. Dragon Pox treatments will not be necessary. Magical levels an impressive 35, carry the magical numbers...multiply with-self... that leaves her with 1444, interestingly the numbers add up to 13...also magical number, albeit an unlucky one. Now multiply that with her exterior magical aura...oh..."

Pandora frowned as she cast the spell again. Umbridge noticed the confusion and spoke up. "What... What is it?"

"I'm not detecting her aura...give me a second...still nothing. 1444 multiplied by 0...is zero." Pandora uttered as she looked sadly at Xenophilius.

"You mean she's..."

"A Squib!"

Pandora nodded somberly. "Unfortunately yes, I'm sorry Xenophilius."

There was a moment of stunned silence before the baby started to cry. Pandora softly picked up the baby before placing her in her Father arms. Xenophilius looked at his baby with sad eyes. Pandora whispered. "She'll be fine, she's still your daughter,"

Xenophilius nodded as a smile appeared on his face. "I know, I just worry. Oh Merlin I'm worried already and she's hardly five minutes old. You still need a name. What should I call her..."

"Ha." Umbridge huffed as she struggled to her feet, quickly thinking better of it and reluctantly returned to her seat.

"You want to name it? "Umbridge laughed with anger. "You want to give the Squib a Name."

Xenophilius blanched at Umbridge's words while Pandora replied without thinking. "She's a human being and your daughter."

"How Dare you!" Umbridge screeched glaring at the infant in a way that made Pandora shiver. "That...That thing is not my Daughter. It's a Halfbreed at best."

"DOLORES!" Xenophilius hollered causing the baby to start wailing.

"Great, now it's crying." Dolores hissed venomously. "Pandora, dispose the creature"

"What?! NO!" Xenophilius cried out trying to reach for his wand while holding his daughter protectively. "You can't hurt my daughter."

"There will be other daughter's, real daughters that are actually human!" Umbridge sighed with frustration. "Pandora, kill it and make it fast before it gives me a migraine."

Pandora started speaking quickly, suppressing her desire to cast all three unforgivable curses. "Xenophilius can take care of her, you don't need to have anything to do with her."

Xenophilius looked at his wife, as if he was seeing her for the first time, before slowly nodding to what Pandora had said.

Umbridge shook her head. "I don't want anything to do with it, if I let you keep that thing as a pet someone will trace it back to me. I can't afford to be the Mother of a Squib. It's embarrassing, it's disgraceful, it's for the best that this remains with the two of us and that the creature is considered to be the miscarriage that it is."

"NO!" Xenophilius shouted.

Umbridge looked at him coldly before speaking. "I can always have the child examined by the Unspeakables. They will do a far more...thorough job than your friend here. I admit, I always was curious what the inside of a Squib looks like. They will take her from you by force, and they will hurt you as well."

Xenophilius was shaking as he tried to find a way out of his living nightmare. Pandora reached out for the child and Xenophilius flinched away holding his daughter protectively. Pandora raised her hands slowly while looking to his eyes. "Trust me Xeno."

Xenophilius slowly handed the child over to Pandora, the two never breaking eye contact. Pandora held the now silent baby in her arms, before she broke eye contact. "Go...I don't want you see this."

"What?!" Xenophilius gasped as two Unspeakables seemed to come out of thin air and began to drag him out of the room. Pandora was used to this happening in the Department of Mysteries, though her heart broke at the sound of her friend's cries.

"Well...be done with it." Dolores ordered as the baby's eyes looked up and met Pandora's.

"Seems like such a waste." Pandora spoke wistfully not taking her eyes off the child.

"Useless things can't be wasted." Umbridge said with contempt. "That's why it's trash

Pandora struck at the opening chance, meeting Dolores gaze. "Yes but one man's trash is another man treasure."

Umbridge stared her down before speaking. "Go on..."

"What you were saying about experimenting on the girl, I know that was a threat but there are other ways to...examine her without the...I Mean..."

"What's your plan Pandora." Umbridge asked, losing her patience

"Magic." Pandora blurted before speaking excitedly. "Yes..Yes magic. You know my abilities, give the child to me and I'll make a Witch out of her. I can't promise success, but as far as I'm concerned we have yet to truly study magic as a...thing. Let me try and give her magic, let me do what I do."

Umbridge was clearly intrigued. "Take her to your office, make sure no one knows of this. Pandora I'm classifying this as code black. No record, no knowledge. Legally the Squib does not exist and I suffered a miscarriage. The stress of which caused the abrupt end of my marriage."

"What?" Pandora asked.

"Well he thinks the Squib is a child, I don't think he's too fond of me right now." Umbridge giggled. "As it is, he is obsolete. I don't think I'll need another husband for quite some time. Are you still here? Go before someone sees the creature. I'm going to be obliviating half my staff before the day is done, or at least have someone else do it...send my healer back in."

Pandora didn't need to be told twice as she ran from the room...

* * *

"Harry..." Luna whispered softly.

Harry looked her in the eyes and new words were not needed. Together they left the pensive, returning to the room of Xenophilius' study. The room seemed gold, and the painting of Newt Scamander seemed to bow his head in shame.

Harry felt Luna's hand break free of his grip as she started for the door. Harry reached out for her shoulder. "Luna..."

"You were right, it was too soon." Luna replied softly. "Maybe it is best that I never see the past. I know the truth."

Harry turned Luna to look her in the eye. He could see her un-shed tears as he spoke. "Luna, I don't care what anyone says. That woman isn't your Mother."

"I don't care if she's my...I care about who isn't." Luna choked on her tears.

Harry tried to pull her into his arms but she moved away. "Luna...your Mother..."

"My Mother wanted me dead. The woman who shares my blood thought me a thing to be disposed of. Why, because I'm a Squib! My mother abandoned me into the care of a mad woman who made me a freak."

"Luna you surely can't believe that." Harry insisted trying to reach her.

"I trusted her...and now daddy's gone." Luna looked as if she would burst into tears but instead she just gasped and remained silent:

Harry opened his mouth to speak but found himself at a loss for words. He had lost so much in his life, yet no words could ever reach him...Only hers. "He wasn't my Father, but he was as close as I've ever had to one. When he died, you told me that the ones we love never leave us, they are just beyond the veil. Your Father's not gone, he's still here in your heart."

Luna looked like she wanted to hug him but resisted, lowering her eyes as she took another step back. "Don't make this harder..."

Harry took another step forward and Luna took a step back, turning to the door.

I need to bury my father, and I need to do this alone. Sometimes you have to do things alone. You understand don't you Harry?" Luna whispered as she looked over her shoulder and gave Harry a pleading look with tearful eyes.

Harry could not help but feel he was looking at a child, yet she wasn't. She had seen too and lost too much. Harry felt like she should disagree. That he should stop her from leaving the room, but he knew from experience that she was right. He slowly nodded. "I understand, just be careful. I'll be here when you are ready, I'll look through the memories myself and help you through them tomorrow...I'm here for you Luna, I always will be."

Luna opened her mouth to say something, but instead she ran out of the room. Leaving Harry standing there, feeling utterly lost.

Harry looked at the pensive, remembering his words, and dove back in. Ignoring the ice that clutched his heart and the shadow in his mind...

* * *

It wasn't easy, without magic. Luna struggled to her father up the slanted stairs. She carried his body on her small shoulders. Each step was murder, her heart hurting every way possible. His legs would catch on every step forcing her to pull even harder to reach the final step. When she finished Luna couldn't help collapse from exhaustion and grief. Luna's eyes hardened with determination as she stood with strength she did not know she had and stood on shaking legs, her Father's body on her back.

Luna carried him to the door and found it open on its own. Luna closed her eyes as she heard the fluttering of wings. A voice softly croaked. "You will need our help Moon child."

Luna glared at the Nargles, spitting at them as she struggled past them. The freezing wind bit at her face. Each step felt like death as her feet sucked deeper into the snow. The Nargles floated in her vision but she ignored them. It must have taken hours as she slowly dragged her Father up the hill. Another Nargle cackled. "It would be easier with magic Luna."

"Leave me alone." Luna moaned as she took another labored step. The light in the sky had long since vanished into night. "Why was he scared of you, why did you have to frighten him," she said.

"We frightened him more than you think child."

 _"Aναρχία, of all the stupid...we all have parts to play Luna. You wanted to finish the Moon Mother's work and we helped remove and obstacle." Anarchiam hissed._

 _"My Father was not an obstacle!" Luna cried out. As she stumbled in the snow, grunting as she rose to her feet again._

"No but your ignorance was. Now that you know the truth, you will do what needs to be done. You will finish Pandora's mission" Anarhie spoke deeply.

"Well to Hades with her mission, to Hades with magic, to Hades with Nargles!" Luna shouted as she plowed on. The Nargle's seemed to vanish after that but the pain remained.

Finally she found it, the lone flower in the snow, as yellow as ever, even in darkness. Luna finally dropped her Father's body. Luna began to dig deep into the snow with her bare hands. She could feel them burn from the cold. Luna ignored the pain as best she could as she reached the frozen earth. Luna realized right away that her hand would break before she could bury them in the earth. Luna started striking the ice with her fist before she broke down into tears.

Luna felt a warmth drape over her and for a moment she knew Harry was there for her. She turned only to see a shovel digging a hole by itself. Luna shook her head sadly. "Thanks."

"Foolish girl, you were on the verge of losing your hands to the cold." Anarhie said in a tender voice. "Maybe your father would still be alive, but in death he became the man he was meant to be. Now it is your turn to be what you are destined to become."

Luna did not answer, she just close her eyes and let her mind drift. She remembered the better times, when life was simple, the world wasn't upside down, and when she had a family.

Luna opened her eyes when she sensed the hole was dug. With her remaining strength she lowered her Father into the earth. Closing his eyes as she whispered. "Good night Father, thank you for being so wonderful to me. I'm sorry I took you for granted. I love you, I'll see you when my mourning ends."

Luna crawled out of the grave as the Nargles poured the dirt on top of him. Luna stopped them before they were done and whispered weakly. "I need a seed, a flower for dad, so he can be with mo...Her."

Anarhie lifted his hand and with his long fingers drew a small circle in the dirt. With a snap of his fingers a seed appeared in the ground. He motioned with a finger to Luna to come to him and she obliged. The Nargle took her hand and whispered in a deep gravelly voice. "Rest your hand over the seed, offer it some warmth. Then say the words, and you will see there is magic in you yet."

Luna let the Nargle place her hand in the dirt and she felt a calmness overcome her. She closed her eyes and said the words.

She raised her hand and gasped as a flower grew in its place. It was dark purple and looked black in the night. Anarhie grinned. "When the light appears, the flower will look brilliant next to your Mother's. Yellow and purple always looked spectacular together, as if they were made for each over. These flowers were made for one purpose, to honour the lives of two lovers who died too young. We all have our purposes, I shall leave you to figure out your own."

Luna asked weakly. "You know what I should do, tell me"

The Nargle laughed sadly. "I know what you should do, but it might not be right for you to do."

Without waiting for a reply the Nargle disappeared into the snow. Luna wandered over to the yellow daisy and as she collapsed to her knees, she spoke softly. "Hello Mother, if that is what I should call you. Or do I call you Pandora."

Luna looked up into the night sky. "I used to speak to the Moon and think you could hear me. I used to look at the stars and every time one twinkled I thought it was you giving me love and luck. Now the sky is black, no stars, no moon...nothing but darkness. I guess they've abandoned me too."

Luna looked at the flower and closed her eyes. "I thought you were special, you weren't just my Mother, you were my hero. Was I wrong about that too. Would it matter if I plucked this flower? Would you feel it? Are you really here...or is this just a silly little flower? Am I meant to finish your work or do your bidding? Am I going to make a difference, or am I just a foolish little girl?"

"Why didn't you tell me the truth. You could have told me, you should have told me. I trusted you. You were a seer, you knew things. Did you know how much this would hurt me, did you know what would happen to father. Do you know what will happen to me, does it matter to you. Am I just an experiment. Are all of them right, am I a Monster?" Luna cried out.

"You and I have caused so much damage. We've triggered a war, we've caused death. I don't want to hurt anybody, but people are dying for my name. Your, mission, my words have allowed that women to seized power and is destroying the freedom of Magical Britain. "All this for magic?" Luna asked, her voice breaking as she looked at the light-less sky.

"When I first realized I had magic, I didn't care, it only hurt me more. You were dead and now I had magic. What did I want magic for. It wouldn't bring me friends or a mother. It would only..." Luna stumbled off at a loss for words. "It would only remind me what it cost me, I wished on stars every night, and they repaid me by turning my dream into a nightmare."

"I have tried to follow your work my whole life. I swore I would finish your work and make the world a better place. I wanted to be a hero, like you, liked Beethoven, like Gandhi and all the other people you told me about. I've tried to finish your work for three years, seems like thirty. Maybe it was only Months. I don't know what's real anymore, if anything in Xanadu was real. I think I'm going mad...I bet you knew that too."

"When this journey first began, I was so happy, in love and inspired. Now I'm sad and tired. I don't know why I'm doing this anymore. Tell me why, please answer me. Why should I...I can't finish what I've started. I'm too weak. I am on my last spark of magic and I can't even use it anymore. I can't...I can't do it without Magic. I'm out of time...unless..."

Her eyes darkened as she looked at the flower. "You know I know what you would have me do, what I must do but I can't. Father said so himself. Magic and love have always been linked. Love is what I lost when Mother gave me Magic. Now love is what I must forsake, to get my powers back. The only reason I've been able to make it this far, is the one thing holding me back. You want me leave Harry, he's all I have left and you would have me leave him."

"My Magic's not worth it, nothing is! I would rather be a Squib! I love him, doesn't that mean anything to you. I've lost you, I lost Father, I can't lose him too! Especially not him! He's...He's..."

Luna looked up and smiled. "The clouds in the sky must have parted a little, for there he is. See that star Mom? That's Harry, a light in the darkness. Bringing happiness to all that sees it. He has always been that, a hero, a leader, a beacon of hope, a symbol to all that's good. To me he's just a boy who showed me I didn't have to be alone. That I could be as happy as any other soul. I don't want to be alone anymore. If I left it would break his heart, it would shatter mine."

Luna shook her head has her voice rose. "I can't do it, I won't do it, I will never leave him you hear me!. Why should I?! I don't have to listen to you anymore, you're not my Mother! I had to bury my own Father because of you. I thought you loved him! I thought you loved me!

Luna could no long hold it in. She heaved with grief as she let out an anguished heartfelt cry, "WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME!"

Luna burst into tears sobbing into her freezing hands dropping to her knees. She wasn't sure who she had said that to, the women who lied or the Mother that disowned her. Luna crumble in on her else, doubt consume. She practically prayed to the yellow as her future was balanced on an edge.

"Remind me what I'm fighting for, what I'm suffering for. Give me one reason why I shouldn't run away with Harry and I swear I will finish your work. Just give me one reason." Luna was startled by the red light creeping across the sky. "Is it dawn already...Is that supposed to be a sign. It's darkest before the dawn, is the darkness over, am I free to leave with Harry?"

There was no answer...

Luna sighed as she close her eyes. She couldn't help but laugh coldly as she muttered dryly. "I'm talking to myself, I really must be Loony."

Luna stood up and started to walk away. She had moved no less than seven feet when she looked over her shoulder. She didn't know what she was expected to see but something about the two flowers caused her to stop. They really did seem to be made for each other. One, a strong violet purple, standing out from the white snow, the other, as yellow as the sun. In the red light of the rising sun they seemed to shine together. Luna slowly approached and wanted to believe her eyes, as the light made the flowers look connected, like long lost souls finding each other after so long. Luna pondered this and realized it was true.

"Father had faith in you, that you would lead me right. He trusted you with all his heart. I want to believe you, I want to believe that you love me but I don't know what to believe anymore. I feel old." Luna looked at her hands as a thought struck her.

"I am not old, but I'm not a child anymore. Nothing is making me do this, you never made me do this. You did not ask me to take up your mission, you did not ask a thing from me. I did take up the task. I caused this pain, not you. This mission and everything that's happened has resulted from my actions, my choices. My foolishness..."

"No, I had good reason. I wanted to help the Muggles, I wanted to help the Squibs. I wanted to stop the hate, the war, the fighting. I wanted to cure diseases and move the people of the world to a magical utopia." Luna's eyes hardened as fire lit her eyes. Shouting defiantly Luna cried out. "So the world could be a better place. A World where we are not divided, but united. A world which values love and happiness over greed and ambition. A world where nothing is impossible, were any dream can be fulfilled no matter how crazy it seems."

Luna took deep breaths as she continued. "This is my quest, not magic. This is my purpose, not because of you, but because it is who I am. I have a chance to do this and nothing will stop me. Not Umbridge, Not Pandora, Not Shacklebolt, Not Donovan. I will finish this journey no matter where it takes me, no matter how dark it gets, No matter what happens to me. Not even if it costs me my life, my happiness or my sanity. I will make the world a better place. As long as people keep pursuing this quest, even if it's just a lonely girl like me. The world will be a better place for it."

Luna half ran and half fell down the snow covered hill as she rushed back to the rook shaped building. "Get ready world, get ready for the dawn."

Luna burst into the house and ran up the stairs, blood running through her veins, she felt unstoppable, invincible. She burst into her father's study and was greeted with the sight of Harry passed out by the Pensieve. He looked as though he had been up all night, waiting for her to return. Luna felt her energy leave her, and her heart trembled with pain. Luna remembered what she needed to do.

Luna lifted Harry onto her shoulder. He murmured her name as she helped him into her room. Harry was hardly walking but it was enough, though he collapsed into her bed. Luna gently rolled him onto his back and lifted his feet onto the mattress. Luna grabbed some extra blankets and placed them over him as he slept. She took off his glasses and crawled onto the bed and held Harry through the covers.

Luna cried soundlessly as she softly caressed his head with her hand, relishing this last moment of closeness with him. She whispered, knowing he couldn't hear her. "I thought I was invincible, I thought I could do anything. I refused to listen to what you told me, what Father said. I wish I could stay here, holding you, loving you for the rest of our lives, I wish we were back in Xanadu, were nothing else matters but our love and happiness. I have to finish this, and I have to do this alone. I can never repay you for all you have done for me. I hope I won't be gone long, but I fear I will never see you again. I..I must give so much...there might be a dawn but without you, my life shall always be night. That isn't what hurts the most though. What hurts, is knowing the pain this will cause you. I'm sorry Harry, please don't hate me."

Luna leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry whispered in his sleep. "Love you Luna."

Luna felt the tears run down her cheeks as she whispered back. "I love you too, so much."

Luna rose from the bed walked to the door. She open it and turned around and looked at Harry, memorizing him like this, peaceful and happy a smile still on his face from her kiss. Luna felt her throat clench as she uttered. "Goodbye Harry, I'll never forget you."

Luna shut the door and didn't look back.

* * *

Three hours later the sun was up high in the sky and the light shone through the window of Luna's room. Harry groaned as he woke up, rubbing his eyes from the sun. His eyebrows frowned before his eyes were even opened. He realized he had somehow ended up in bed. Luna must have tucked him in...Yet something wasn't right...

The house seemed quiet as Harry entered Xeno's study. He was expecting to see Luna dipping her head into the Pensieve, witnessing the memories he had seen last night. So Harry was rather startled to see that Luna was not only absent from the room, but the Pensieve was missing too.

The house was definitely empty as Harry ran down the stairs, calling Luna's name. The living room, the study the kitchen, the random empty room Harry didn't know existed. Luna was definitely not in the house. Then Harry ran outside, hoping Luna would be...but she was not there. There were footprints in the snow the size of Luna's small feet, and there was a second flower. Harry was certain it was Xeno's final resting place.

Now Harry was truly frightened, he felt his heart pounding in his chest. He cried out Luna's name as he ran back towards the house. He didn't know what to do, but he was certain of one thing.

Luna was gone.

Harry started pacing back in forth, trying not to panic. "How did they get her, and how can I find her. If they kidnapped her she would be at the Ministry." Harry was about apparate there without a second thought when he noticed it.

Harry quickly snatched the letter from the table. Harry froze as he read the note. Harry felt his heart stop beating and his mind wallow in darkness. The note was short but it left no doubt that his fears had been realized, the light of his life had left. Harry was certain he would never be happy again as his soul sunk into the very depths of despair.

 _The Individual Walks Alone_


	35. A Winter of Ice and Fire

**Chapter 35: A Winter of Ice and Fire**

* * *

Harry didn't know how long he had been wandering through the forest. He had waited all day in the rook but as the day grew darker Harry was forced to accept what he already knew. Luna was not coming back.

Harry was morose as he wandered down the Forest's path. He felt empty, like the little boy locked in the cupboard under the stairs those many years ago. For the first time in his young life, Harry was completely and utterly alone.

He wasn't sure how long he had been walking but in the dead of night, Harry saw light. Harry hardly batted an eye as he drifted towards it. It mattered not what waited for him. It wasn't until he emerged from the trees that he realized where he was and felt his heart swell in relief. Harry raced towards the crooked house as if a horde of Dementors were swooping down upon him.

Harry quickly knocked on the door and heard muffled voices on the other side. Harry knocked again and the door opened, "If this is the Totalitar, I still have no idea where my children are."

"No it's me, Harry."

The door opened and Mr. Weasley stepped out. "Harry! What are you doing here? Where's Luna?"

Harry flinched at the question and quickly asked. "Can I please come in?"

"What? Oh, of course Harry." Mr. Weasley stepped aside and pulled Harry into the house. "Welcome back to the burrow Harry. MOLLY, HARRY'S HERE! "

Harry was pulled into the kitchen where Mrs Weasley tried to break his back with a hug. "Harry it's so good to see you. Where's Luna?"

Harry's gaze dropped to his shoes. "She's not with me, is anyone else here? Ron? Hermione? Hell, what about Ginny?"

"Percy's here." Mrs. Weasley replied but Harry couldn't help but frown, never really liking the Weasleys middle child. Even Mrs. Weasley knew that, though she never commented on it.

Mr. Weasley suddenly frowned. "How do we know you aren't a Totalitar in disguise?"

Harry thought for a minute then said. "When we first met you asked me what the function of a rubber duck was."

Mr. Weasley smiled. "Good enough for me. Let's take you to Percy."

"But..." Harry started as Mr. Weasley started dragging him through the house and up the twisting stairs. "Not to be rude or anything but I really don't want to talk to Percy."

"Oh I know that Harry, I was just taking you to his room." Mr. Weasley replied with an excited grin.

"Uh What?" Harry asked wearily.

Mr. Weasley stopped at Percy's room and waved his wand at the door. Then he gestured at Harry to open the door. Harry hesitantly opened the door and found himself staring at a black veil.

"In you go." Mr. Weasley grunted as he pushed Harry through the veil.

Harry yelled in protest but soon was falling into the void of darkness. Harry felt weightless yet knew he was falling. He could feel nothing and everything. Harry could hear nothing but the sound of his heart racing.

Harry suddenly hit the ground and sound seemed to explode around him. The sound of a gravelly, croaking voice seemed to attack Harry with ferocity. Harry felt something poke against his back, forcing him to the floor. "Stay still Wizzy."

"Let him go, it's Harry Potter!" Mr. Weasley shouted as he landed beside Harry. The Goblin removed his spear from Harry's back and stepped on him instead. The spear was now under Mr. Weaslys throat.

The Goblin growled. "Silence blood head, or your head won't be all that's red."

"You utter one more word in my presence, I will remove your head and make it red." Said a familiar voice

Harry looked up to see Ragnok staring down at him. His eyes were cold and judging, reminding Harry of when he got in trouble at school. "Um...I...where am I?"

The Goblin did not answer him, instead he just ordered. "Talk."

"Uh...Talk?"

The Goblin just stood there waiting. When it became clear Harry wasn't going to say anything, Ragnok uttered. "Where is Luna?"

"She's g...gone." Harry stuttered not entirely from fear.

"I can see that, where is she?" Ragnok hissed. "Is she dead, or did you simply abandon her?"

"No it's not like that..."

"Harry!" A familiar voice shouted, to Harry's relief Hermione ran past Ragnok and pulled Harry to his feet. Hermione engulfed Harry into a hug.

"Hermione thank Merlin it's you." Harry sagged with relief. "One minute I was at the Burrow, the next I was...where am I? Where's Ron?"

Hermione replied quickly. "The Great Goblin city of Oderus, located underneath the city of London. Home of the Goblin's largest army and the new Location of the LLA. Founded during the great Goblin rebellion of 126-."

"Hermione, now's not the time for a History lesson. Hey Harry? Ron said as he joined Harry and Hermione. He seemed to still be recovering from the Battle of Hogsmeade, as he was on crutches. Ron looked on somberly. Hermione seemed to have already noticed what Ron had too, as they both asked. "Where's Luna?"

Harry shuddered at the question and decided to take in his surroundings. He realized they were in some underground cavern full of rock and gold. He was surrounded by Goblins and LLR members. All of them were looking at him, their eyes asking the same question. "Where is Luna?"

Harry opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. His throat had suddenly gone dry as his heart went to Luna. Ragnok ended up breaking the silence, speaking to Hermione. "That's what I'm trying to find out? All the boy said was that she's gone."

Ron whispered hoarsely. "You mean...she's not...dead...is she?"

"No." Harry uttered his voice scratchy. He had actually not thought of that. He felt even worse now, Luna was alone, heartbroken, in danger, grieving and possibly dead.

Harry felt a stubby hand pull him down until he was looking into Ragnok's dark eyes. "Then where is she?!"

"I don't know ok!" Harry shouted as he pulled away from the Goblin's grasp. He looked at all those around him as he spoke quietly. Yet everyone heard him speak as his voice echoed through the cavern.. "Xenophilius is dead, she went to bury her Father and when I woke, she left a letter...she left..."

Harry stormed past his friends and the Goblin leader. He shoved his way past the crowd and ran through the caverns, ignoring the cries of his friends. He just had to get away from them, from everything.

When Ron and Hermione finally found him, he was hunched in a corner trembling. Ron whispered to him. "It...It will be...ok."

Hermione glared at Ron who shrugged, her look softened seeing how lost Ron was in this situation. Hermione rested a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Harry..."

"I swore I would never leave her, she swore she would never leave me...Why did she leave me?" Harry asked pleadingly as he fought a battle not to cry, a battle he hardly ever lost, yet the tears slowly fell

When Hermione embraced him, he stopped fighting and let go.

* * *

Luna wasn't sure how long she had run, but she knew if she stopped before she lost her will, she would turn right around and run back to Harry. Luna had a mission though, and she had to finish it. Even if she didn't know how, or where she needed to go, or where she was going, or where she was now. But the sun had once again set, Luna was certain she was lost. Luna focused on her magic and tried to disapparate but her magic failed her. Luna cursed. "Bloody Heck! Darn it!"

"Hahahaha! The girl curses like a sailor."Aναρχία cackled

Anarchiam coughed. "More like a toddler, Ha!"

"Leave me alone! You told me if I left, my magic would come back to me. Now I 'm alone and cold and lost in the woods."

"You've been gone a day. Apparition takes a lot of magic. Conjure yourself a fire and rest for the night." Anarhie intoned.

Luna nodded and raised her hands. When nothing happened she glared at the Nargles, they cackled. "You might want to say the words."

"Imaginatio Potestatem." Luna uttered but nothing happened.

"We meant incendio." Aναρχία laughed as Luna huffed and finally conjured the fire, it was small and pitiful but Luna curled up by it as she tried to warm herself.

Luna shivered as the fire only helped so much. The snow still froze her skin and the cold wind cut to the bone. Luna's tears froze onto her face as she shook. "I deserve to freeze to death, for abandoning Harry, for betraying him."

"Betrayed is a strong word, and completely inaccurate." Anarhie interrupted sharply.

"Anarhie's right Luna," Aναρχία croaked with mirth. "I would go with dump, devastate, let down, abandon..."

" **SHUP UP!** " Luna shouted, her voice joined by the other two Nargles.

"Tough crowd." Aναρχία murmured before shrieking. "Fine, be that way. I'm going to find a fairy."

With a pop the Nargles vanished leaving Luna in the cold. After an hour of freezing, Luna started casting more fires until they surround her. Luna laid down in the snow and whispered to herself. "Why Mother, why did you betray me...forsake me? Did you ever love me...or was it all a lie?"

There was no answer, only the harsh bite of the wind. Luna curled into herself and tried to survive the freezing cold, wondering if she had truly done the right thing.

* * *

"The worst part is I can't even be mad at her for leaving." Harry uttered mournfully as he sat with his head and his hands, he finished telling his story to Ron and Hermione. "I would have done the same thing. Actually I have done the same thing, no wonder Ginny was pissed with me."

"That and the constant fighting" Ron pointed out. "She also didn't appreciate you avoiding her for a month after the battle, and there was the whole breaking up with her. She really didn't like the incident at Percy's surprisingly racy Bachelor party where you got drunk and made that speech about being free from crazy ginger bi-"

"Ron, you're not helping." Hermione scowled at Ron who blushed and mumbled an apology. Hermione looked at Harry carefully and said. "You know she still loves you, don't you?"

"Ginny?!" Harry exclaimed horrified.

"No, Luna you toe rag!" Hermione scolded as she whacked the back of Harry's head. "Luna isn't you Harry, she didn't leave to protect you, she's too smart for that."

Harry quirked an eyebrow. "And I'm not."

"He's getting smarter Mione." Ron chirped only to get wracked by the other two members of the Golden trio.

"Focus Harry," said Hermione. "Why would she leave you. Luna wouldn't unless she had to. Remember you both told me about her magic. When I last saw her she was practically a squib again."

Harry looked up as his brain clicked.. "Hermione, you're a genius. Xenophilius said that her magic was overloading. Her magic is fighting the love in her core and the only way for her to keep her magic was...oh."

As soon as it had started, Harry's outburst ended as he sunk back into his melancholy state. Hermione hugged him again while Ron patted his back. Harry whispered. "She's out there alone, because of me. She shouldn't be alone right now. Not after she just buried her Father. Not after..."

Hermione spoke softly knowing she was treading on thin ice "Harry, is there something you're not telling us? You seemed to gloss over certain parts of your story."

Harry looked away uncomfortably, not wanting to expose Luna's parentage, it wasn't for him to tell. "If you see Luna, ask her. That is if you...I...ever see her again."

"Harry of course you'll see her again." Hermione insisted but Harry didn't listen.

Ron shook Harry's shoulders. "Harry, don't do this. Don't shut us out!"

It was useless Harry turned away from his friends and walked away, leaving Ron and Hermione feeling utterly helpless.

* * *

Every step she took was a labored one, her shoe covered feet sinking deep into the snow. Not for the first time Luna wished she had packed more. Other than her mother's writings she only had the clothes on her back. Luna had no money, no food, only freezing snow to quench her thirst and clothing unsuitable for the harsh winter weather. Another 24 hours had gone by and this time she was unable to even conjure the little fire she had, and apparition was completely out of the question. The funny thing was even though Luna still couldn't use her magic, she could feel it growing within her. It wasn't her magic that was the problem, it was her body.

Her face was growing numb from the cold and ice had frozen at the corners of her mouth. Her hands were her main concern as she could feel them grow numb with frostbite. Luna knew that was a very bad sign. She could not escape this forest until she was able to regain her strength but Luna felt as weak as a kitten. Luna could feel the urge to lie down in the snow and go to sleep, and that idea seemed more appealing as time went by...

"No, I'm not following for it Wrackspurts." Luna hissed out suddenly. Luna knew all too well the perils of Wrackspurts, especially in the freezing cold. If she wasn't careful they would tickle ones brain until she fell asleep in the snow. Luna knew they meant no harm but falling asleep in the freezing snow often meant death.

Luna shook herself awake for a second time as she again started to doze. She had to think, as hard as it was she had to think. Luna knew her Father had been in a similar situation while searching the Forest in Canada for the Abominable snowman. Newt Scamander had also traveled to the Great White North 50 year earlier to discover the Yeti. Xenophilius never did realize that the Yeti and the Abominable snowman were the same species of creature. Nevertheless Luna remembered a story her Father had told her as a child.

" _I thought I had spotted the creature and had run after it. However by the time I realized it had escaped, I was far from my camp and had no clue how to get back. If that wasn't bad enough night had crept up on me and the snow had come bellowing down. The coldest winter in Britain had nothing on this cold. My blood was practically frozen, and I was so weak I couldn't even use magic. I thought I was going to die Luna, but obviously I didn't."_

" _How?" Luna had asked._

" _I used the northern star to make my way back to camp, I also shouted like a banshee until they found me. Xenophilius laughed._

" _You used a Star, Mother used to say wishing on a star made your wishes come true."_

 _Xenophilius chuckled sadly. "If that were true, everyone would have everything. You can't always get what you want. Sometimes you just get what you need, and that's OK."_

Luna was forced into consciousness as she landed in the frosty snow. Luna struggled to her feet trying to shake it from her clothes but, they were wet now and the cold burned her like she never knew cold could.

Luna looked up at the sky but the stars could not be seen above the trees. She started to shout but she made as much noise as a tree falling in an empty Forrest. "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!"

* * *

"So the Minister of Magic is Delores Umbridge." Ragnok uttered. "That should not surprise me, yet it certainly makes sense. This could be used to our advantage. Clearly she did not intend for this to get out. Xenophilius died giving us this, by protecting Potter and his daughter. Even if he did bring her to his home,. What else did Potter say?"

"He was largely unclear, his story had holes in it, when we pressured for more he got tense. At one point he said it was not for him to say." Hermione replied to Ragnok.

Ragnok was silent in deep thought. After a few moments he grumbled. "Is there anything else he told you, no matter how unimportant it may seem?"

"We've told you everything Harry would want us to tell. We won't betray his trust." Ron stated solemnly, think of Harry's moment of weakness. Seeing Harry break down and cry like that unnerved him.

"Bah you humans and your trust. This isn't banking, trust will get you killed. It doesn't matter. The girl can't have traveled far without magic. I've sent Goblin squads to find her, as wise as she is she is still young. Her youth and emotions have made her act most recklessly. She will be dying in those woods unless she is rescued."

"And after you find her." Ron asked slowly.

"The girl is too valuable to be wandering in the forest, trying to give Muggles magic. We need her here and now." Ragnok exclaimed as he smashed his fist onto the desk. "As long as we keep her away from Potter, she will regain her immense power. We could use this power to end the war, here and now."

"Luna is not a weapon!" Hermione proclaimed her voice shrill. "She is a person and you cannot keep her for your own whims."

"The magical world is at war, if Delores is indeed the Minister then she will not rest until every Magical being that is not a Witch or Wizard is exterminated, that includes us Goblins. For the sake of my people, I must take hold of her."

"I thought she was Goblin friend, you sound like you want to imprison her." Ron growled as the two stared down the Goblin.

Ragnok groaned as he shook his head. "I like the girl, she was my Half Brothers God child. I am responsible for millions of lives. With her power the Goblins can win more than our races survival."

Ragnok stood up and left the room as Hermione and Ron exchanged nervous looks.

* * *

Harry wandered aimlessly through the dark caverns. Harry was completely lost but was certain he would be found soon enough. Harry paused as he stumbled upon a rather odd sight of a piss drunk Goblin singing British songs. Harry walked past him and found the source of the Goblin's cheerful mood.

Goblins filled the room that looked like a cross between the Gringotts bank and the Leaky Cauldron. It didn't take a Goblin to figure out what the room was. The few Goblins that weren't drinking were trying to kill each other, in fact the golden floor was suspiciously stained red.

"Maybe a drink isn't such a bad idea." Harry muttered to himself as he carefully walked to the bar, making sure to step around the Goblin sleeping on the floor, or at least he hoped it was sleeping. The House elf serving as bartender was large and ugly, only giving him a quick glance before saying. "You can't drink here, one sip of Goblin ale will kill you...Bugger."

The house elf walked over to the sleeping Goblin and started sweeping his body to the back of the room, Harry gulped and decided he agreed with the house elf's assessment. When he returned Harry asked it. "Do you have any non-lethal drinks."

"Goblin water won't kill you if you only have a glass, but drink too much and the parasites will eat your brains." The elf replied with a grin.

"Right..." Harry drawled slowly.

"Of course, that girl brings in her own drinks. Maybe she's willing to share." The house elf pointed down the table.

Harry gave the girl a quick glance, catching sight of familiar red hair he looked away as fast as his head could. "I...I think I'll...just go."

He couldn't help but glance back nervously and cursed under his breath when his eyes met hers. Seeing her approach, Harry quickly whispered to the Goblin. "Is too late to have some of that Goblin Ale."

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

Harry sighed as he looked up at the glaring ginger. "Hi Ginny."

Ginny sat down beside him and punched him in the arm. "Don't get all awkward with me. You are the one that dumped me."

"Ginny I really don't want to talk about this right now." Harry groaned.

"Is it so wrong to still want to be friends Harry." Ginny pressed on.

"In my very limited experience on this matter, yes." Harry grumbled.

"Wait, where is Luna? I thought she was with you. Hell why are you sitting here alone in a Goblin bar?"

"Luna's gone off on her mission, left me behind." Harry whispered his eyes tired, then he frowned. "Hold on, what are you doing here?"

Ginny shrugged. "I'm bored, Nothing else to do here. The Goblins don't trust the LLR yet, so until further notice we are basically prisoners. I just got back from my recruitment mission. France may not be like England right now. But they have intentions of overthrowing the Totalitar. So Luna dumped you."

Harry glared as Ginny. "She did not dump me, Ginny. She...it's a long, miserable story."

"We have time," Ginny replied with a wink. "Not like there's anything better to do."

Harry sighed uncomfortably. "I'm not so sure, I already told Ron and Hermione, and with our history."

"Friends lie and sugar coat things." Ginny said as she offered him a sip of her Butter beer. "What you need is honesty. Besides Luna and I are friends."

Harry sighed in defeat though a small grin appeared on his face as he begun to tell is tale.

* * *

Screaming was tiring, moving was tiring, thinking was tiring. The miserable little magic Luna had been able to do was now impossible. She was just too cold and weak. She couldn't remember why she even bothered, it was so much easier just resting against the tree. There was no cold, no pain, just a numbing warmth...wait

Luna pushed herself off the tree and moaned in frustration. She had just remembered why resting was a really bad idea. Luna really hated Wrackspurts, she hated snow and she hated bloody Nargles. Luna knew struggling was hopeless and fighting futile. If she kept trudging through the wrath of winter, her mission would be over before it started. She needed to survive, had to.

Luna closed her eyes and whispered. "White beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure. Ignore the freezing, ignore the cold, focus on how you will survive."

Luna took in her surroundings. She was in a clearing surrounded by trees and in the center of it was the large Birch tree she had been leaning against. Luna started pulling parchments from her pockets looking for anything that could help her. Pandora's work could not help her now. What she needed was warmth. Then she felt something in her pocket. Luna's excitement grew as she pulled out her old wand.

Luna was not yet able to use her magic but perhaps she could channel some magic through her wand. Luna focused inward as she channeled her power through the stick. Then she intoned, _"Incendio."_

Nothing happened.

Luna whimpered as she collapsed into the snow. It was too hard, she had made a terrible mistake. She would never leave these woods, never finish her work, never see Harry again.

The last thought stopped her, Luna struggled to her feet one last time with anger in her heart. She had one last ace up her sleeve, but it was a card she had not wished to play. 'Luna weakly stumbled towards the closest tree and raised her wand. The wand that told Luna she was a Witch, the wand that she had used since first rowed the boat across the black lake with the other first years. The wand that made her squeal with delight when she performed her first successful charm, doing so in front of the proud eyes of Filius. The wand her Father gave her, and the pride she felt when he told her it was her mothers.

"Sorry" Luna whispered before she grabbed the wand by the other end and snapped it in two.

Sparks crackled through the air as they shot from Luna's wand. It wasn't much but it was enough, the sparks landed on the tree and caught. The Magical sparks lighting an enchanted green flame which quickly began to consume the tree. Luna shielded her face as smoke billowed from the tree and forced Luna back as the fire grew in size.

Warmth, beautiful wonderful warmth. In the light of the immense fire Luna collapsed into the snow and let the warmth sooth her.

* * *

"Wow that was a long story." Ginny muttered as she drank from a bottle of firewiskey.

Harry looked concerned. "Are you sure you haven't had too much."

Ginny laughed. "I haven't even started, that drink I gave you was butter beer from the Three Broomsticks."

Harry gave his a drink a look of betrayal, causing Ginny to laugh. "Well that was some story, now what happens next."

Harry shrugged. "Stories over, at least my part in it is. It's all in Luna's hands now, I'm going to...Merlin I don't know."

Ginny gave him a dirty look. "That's it? You're just going to give up?"

"I'm not giving up, I just know when I'm not wanted" Harry snapped back. "I'm not going to crush her dreams just so I can be with her."

"What do you know of her dreams." Ginny hissed viciously. You think her dream is to finish her Mother's work. To go to the moon. I know her dreams too but they are just that, dreams. But do you know what she really wants most. The deepest most desperate desires of her heart?"

"Do you?" Harry shouted, attracting the gaze of many drunken Goblins.

Ginny whispered harshly. "As a matter of fact I do know."

Ginny reached into her pockets until she found what she was looking for. She put her bag on the table, a bag far too large to fit in a coat pocket, and started searching through it throwing out books, quills, parchments and Chocolate frog cards.

Finally Ginny pulled out a crumbled up piece of parchment. "I found this in Luna's bag during my 6th year at Hogwarts, when the Carrows were terrorizing the school. We were on the train home for the holidays, and I was looking through Luna's bag for a copy of the Quibbler when I found this. It's an essay she wrote in fifth year for History of magic. We had to write about a Witch or Wizard we looked up too. Luna told me she never handed it in yet she also kept it for years. I never got the chance to give it back. Death eaters took her off the train after that, and you know the rest."

Ginny placed the crumbled parchment in Harry's hand and looked him dead in the eye. "Read it."

Harry nodded slowly as he unrolled the parchment and began to read.

 _I had a most peculiar time thinking of someone for this essay. I don't look up too many people. I guess there's my Mother and Father, there's also Filius though I don't want to make Mr. Bins jealous by choosing another Professor. Newt Scamander was the only adult I could think of but that is who my Father would pick. The truth is the person that inspires me is my classmate Harry Potter._

 _Many people have always said he was a hero, but when I first met him I thought he was rather strange, Of course most people seem strange when I first meet them. Still I didn't see a hero, just another boy with too many Wrackspurts in his hair. It wasn't until our future meetings that I got to understand what made him a hero._

 _He isn't my hero because he won the Tri-Wizard Tournament, or killed a Basilisk or even defeating You-Know-Who as a baby. He's my hero because he wasn't afraid to he5lp a bunch of kids with their homework, even at the risk of expulsion. He wasn't afraid to state what he believed in, no matter how crazy it made him seem. Most of all, he wasn't afraid to befriend a lonely girl the world thought was strange._

 _They say the hero has to do something huge and spectacular. The Hero always slays the dragon and conquers the forces of evil to save world. Killing a Dragon doesn't automatically make you a hero, but his friendship has changed my life. He helped me make other friends and now I'm not so alone anymore. He even went to a dance with me, even though people made fun of him for it. He gave me the confidence to be myself. He's my hero and I'm blessed by magic too have him as a friend._

Harry let the parchment fall to the table as he finished reading it. He shuddered as Luna's words filled his spirit. He ached to see her, unable to hold her and tell her much this meant to him. Yet his heart felt warm, for the first time since she left. Harry felt Ginny's hand on his shoulder.

"She needs you Harry, whether she knows it or not. You once told me you were not a hero. I think you are, and you know you are. You need to look inside yourself and find out who you are. Do you really want to be some boring average Joe. Do you really want to be just Harry, or do you want to be someone you can be proud of? The World needs a hero Harry. They need you, but most of all, _she_ needs you. If you don't want to be a hero you're already too late. You are Luna's hero."

Ginny gave a Harry a kiss on the cheek and started to walk away. Harry's voice stopped her. "Ginny..."

Ginny turned and saw Harry smiling at her. His voice was raspy as he uttered. "Thanks."

Ginny smiled back before leaving the bar muttering. "Of all the Goblin pubs in all the world, he had to walk into mine."

Harry looked at the essay and put it in his pocket. Noticing Ginny had left her fire Whiskey he took a large swig of the drink before dropping it onto the floor storming out of the bar as it shattered.

Harry felt better than he had ever felt before, he felt strong, powerful and determined. Harry felt something in him change. He knew what he had to do. He had to become the person Luna knew he could be. He had to become the Wizard he was destined to be. Because whether or not Harry admitted to himself, it was plain for all to see. Harry Potter was a hero.

* * *

Luna opened her eyes as she felt the cold once again begin too close in on her. The fire was still blazing and the snow around it had melted. Luna still felt the cold in her body and her left hand was still numb. Still she felt better than she had an hour earlier. Luna did feel bad for the tree, she had not thought of the poor tree before she had set it aflame. She wasn't even certain her idea would even work...

Luna's ears twitched as a foreign sound reached her ears. She looked around slowly, on high alert. She couldn't see much out of the fire light, but she could feel it in the air. She was not alone.

Perhaps the fire had attracted some creatures, or maybe it attracted something else. Luna called out into the darkness. "Hello? Who's there?"

"Hello child, fear not, we are only here to help you." A deep voice replied.

Luna rose too her feet. "Show yourself."

After a moment of silence, a Goblin slowly emerged from the darkness. It had its hands raised peacefully as it spoke. "Ragnok sent us to retrieve you from the cold."

"Ragnok?" Luna whispered softly lowering her guard a little.

The Goblin grinned bearing its teeth. "Yes, he is currently hosting a young Wizard of yours."

"Harry? Is he ok?" Luna asked as she felt her heart clench.

"I only know what I've been told. Ragnok did not inform me of the Wizards condition." The Goblin uttered. "Come with us child, we understand your need to stay away from the boy. We can help you with your work while protecting your power."

Luna lowered her hand as she slowly approached the Goblin. "I could get out of the cold, but he can't know I'm near, and I can't say long."

Goblin seemed to frown before he grinned. "As the lady wishes."

Luna paused again, something was not right. Something about the way the Goblin looked at her seemed wrong. "You are not here alone are you?"

"What?" Of course not." The Goblin croaked. "There are others behind me."

Luna felt something in the air. "Are they?"

The Goblin looked uneasy as Luna closed her eyes. She could feel it in the air, in the light and in shadows. She whispered in a trance like state. "There are only five Goblins behind you. The other 25 are surrounding the clearing."

Luna opened her eyes and recognized what was off about the Goblin's eyes. They did not show compassion or friendship but hunger and greed. "Thank you for your help Mr. Goblin, but I think I'll just stay here."

The Goblin growled. "Ragnok gave specific orders. Bring the girl to the city of Orderus, do not take no for an answer."

Luna looked around as the surrounding Goblins began to close in on her. Luna stood defiantly. "I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but I must finish my work."

"The Goblin's value your work, however it is not the priority. We are at war, we must win this war for the sake of our species. Your power can win the war, we can rise and conquer."

"RISE AND CONQUER!?" Luna exclaimed in shock and disbelief.

"The Goblins shall see the light, human. TAKE HER!" The Goblin commanded.

The Goblins charged and Luna cried out. "NO!"

The Goblins were thrown backwards by an invincible force. Luna felt the power flow through her and smiled. Her magic had returned. "You will never take me!"

Luna raised her hand and the enchanted fire left the burning tree and surrounded her in a circle of fire. The Goblins surrounded the flames as close as they dared. Luna absorbed the flames into her body, curing it of the frostbite that ravaged her hands. Then she rose out of the flames in a ball of fire.

One Goblin threw a spear that ricocheted off of her. Another shouted "NO! WE NEED HER ALIVE!"

Luna raised her hands at the burning tree and made a slashing gesture. The burning tree slowly began to fall. The Goblin's scattered out of the way as tree began to fall. Collapsing into the snow, shaking the Forest. Luna flew away from the Goblins as fast as she could hearing them shout out. "We'll smoke her out. Burn the Forest to the ground!"

Luna looked behind her and saw the Goblins had begun setting the Forest ablaze, and the flames spread quickly. Luna narrowly dodged a tree as she sped up the fire traveling faster, clearly enchanted. Luna coughed as she begun to inhale the smoke. Flying above the burning trees to escape the black smoke . Luna only just avoided getting hit by a glowing red spear, Instead of a spear head it had a glowing red light which Luna assumed would stun her.

Luna flew back into the now burning Forest and stared down the Goblins. Luna used her power to keep the smoke from her face. Luna stared down the Goblins who only stared back at her. Suddenly fire seemed to die down and snow began to blow viciously.

"BRACK WRASH!" The Goblins shouted as the Goblins retreated into the darkness. Luna frowned at the Goblins hasty departure before looking at the trees around her. Not only were they not on fire but they were covered in ice. The Forest seemed darker and the air seemed unnaturally cold, a cold that did not chill the bones, but the heart. The sudden silence was deafening.

Luna slowly looked over her shoulder and saw only darkness. Luna squinted as she tried to see in the blackness. Then it lunged, grabbing her by the throat with its cold dead hands. Luna grabbed the hand trying to break free of its grasp as it lifted her into the air. Luna saw the Wraith hooded face and felt the misery of the world flood her mind.

 _"LOONEY, LOONEY, LITTLE LYING LOONEY!"_

Luna poured her magic into her hands and conjured fire, forcing the Dementor to let her go. Suddenly another swoop past her. A cackling laughter ringing in her ears. Luna cried out Expecto Patro-

" _If you don't stop screaming, I'll cut your throat!" The voice of Bellatrix_ _Lestrange_ _cackled._

Luna stumbled back as the vision flashed through her mind. She felt her powers growing weaker as the wraiths fed off her misery. Luna looked up and realized with horror the sky was full of swirling Dementors. Luna tried to focus her mind but the images of the past continued to assault her mind.

" _Squib, Squib, Magical Squib_

 _Little wee baby cries in her crib"_

 _Luna heard the tortured melody the Bellatrix sang as she descended into the dungeons. Luna closed her eyes and focused on the magic she had in her. Maybe this time she could shut it out, the taunts, the knife, the fear for her Father and friends._

 _Bellatrix stood over her and cackled as she kicked Luna away from her._

 _Maybe this time I'll cut off your pretty hair._

Luna stumbled as one of the Dementors knocked her to the floor. The horrid laughter grew strong as the Dementor closed in on her. Luna felt her mind darken but not before she heard words that would fill her mind with dread. It was not the memories of Lestrange who spoke but of the Earth Mother.

" _I will see you soon my child."_


	36. A Family Reunion

**Chapter 36: A Family Reunion** **  
**

* * *

They found him marching through the halls of Oderus, eyes firmly planted on an un-seen destination. He did not notice the Goblins until they blocked his way with their spears, only then did Harry speak. "Get out of my way."

"That is not possible Mr. Potter." The first Goblin uttered. "Lord Ragnok has requested your presence immediately."

Harry shook his head as he tried to move forward but the spear continued to block his way. "I need to find Luna."

"Ragnok has news on the girl." The second Goblin replied solemnly.

* * *

Less than an hour later Harry stormed into Ragnok's office where the Goblin Lord was waiting for him. "Where is she? Where's Luna?"

Ragnok sighed tiredly. "A squad of Goblins found her in the forest outside her home. She appeared lost and confused, but her magic has clearly returned to her. Unfortunately she fled the squad, burning much of the forest in her wake."

Harry frowned. "That doesn't sound like Luna, why would she just burn the forest down."

Ragnok grimaced, "A poorly worded order I suppose. I wished to speak to her and the Goblins tried to use force when she refused to cooperate."

Noticing Harry's glare the Goblin raised his hands. "No harm has come to her by Goblin hand I assure you. I only wished to speak with her about her power and ways we Goblin's could help her."

"Why not mention this at the Battle of Hogsmeade?" Harry asked with a calmness that seemed to unnerve the Goblin.

"I was not aware that the girl could regain her magic, however recent developments suggested otherwise." Ragnok replied with a grunt. "I spoke with your friends Granger and Weasley earlier, they gave me the necessary information but were keen of making sure they said nothing that would betray your trust."

"They're good friends, loyalty is very important to us." Harry replied.

"Humans," The Goblin muttered under his breath before speaking quietly. "So did you tell your friends about Lovegood's parentage?"

"I didn't think it...I beg your Pardon?" Harry asked with disbelief.

"Or did they honestly not know? I'm certain that after meeting her you would've found out by now." Ragnok replied with grin.

"I...You knew this whole time?!" Harry shouted with anger as he rose from his seat.

"How could I? You just told me." The Goblin cackled before noticing Harry's glare. "Sit down Potter, I only began to question the possibility while I spoke with your friends. I must admit this raises some problems but as it stands, it is probably for the best."

"What do you mean for the best? Do you have any idea what she is going through right now!" Harry hissed as he backed away from the Goblin's desk.

"More than you do Potter, the Minister will want her alive, otherwise she would have been dead already." Ragnok growled before calming down. "Harry...I lost five Goblins in those woods. They were attacked by a horde of Dementors. The horde found Luna too...you understand Potter."

Ragnok got up from his chair and stood on his desk. He walked up to Harry and staring him in the eyes. "The Totalitar have her now."

Harry felt his knees give out on him as he landed back in his chair. Harry seemed to keep falling, his mind filled with a storm of emotions, mostly horror and then grim determination. "No...I have to help her. I need to save her!"

"As do I Potter. We need to invade the Ministry of Magic if we are to do this. Now I gathered from your friends that you have experience in breaking into the Department of Mysteries." Ragnok asked with a glint in his eyes.

Harry nodded, "With five others, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Ron and Hermione, actually Hermione broke in a second time by herself...where is she? Shouldn't Hermione be here for this."

"Granger has already been informed and is currently calling together the LLR, I shall be doing the same. With your help we may be able to overthrow the Totalitar and rescue Luna." Ragnok exclaimed.

Harry nodded in thought. "That won't work, you break into the Ministry they will threaten Luna's life. I have to get her first. Do what you must but I have to go NOW!

Ragnok laughed. "You expect to just break in by yourself. The only reason you got in so easily last time was because the Unspeakables let you. Even then you have only touched the surface of what's inside that place. Goblins were part of the Ministrie's construction and the Department of Mysteries goes deep into the earth. You have no chance."

Harry slumped as the Goblin hopped to the floor. "I'll give you a moment to yourself, just whistle and some refreshments will be available for you, though humans aren't overly fond of our food."

Harry let Ragnok leave as he pondered in thought. Though calm on the outside he was panicking internally. "What the Bloody Merlin Damned Hell am I going to do. They have Luna!"

"So rescue her" said a voice in his head that sounded like Filius, "You know damn well the Goblin's will get her killed before they rescue anything. It's up to you Harry!"

"If I just waltz into the Department of Ministries by myself, I will get myself killed and Luna will be... I can't just leave her there. Damn it where is Hermione when you need her?"

"You are not asking the right questions." Flamel's voice intoned in Harry's head.

"You wish to be a hero then you must be prepared to carry that burden once more. You have the power to do great things Harry Potter. You must claim and use that power." Filius instructed. "I know you fear power but if you do not face this fear, Luna will never again be free."

Harry trembled at the thought of what he had to do and whispered. "What if I mess up, what if it hurts people, It's such a risk."

"Isn't Luna worth the risk" Filius and Flamel uttered at the same time and Harry felt his resolve harden into a will of iron.

"Always." Harry spoke with conviction to himself and rose. Harry stormed up to the doors of Ragnok's office and pushed against the doors, but they did not open. Frowning Harry pushed again but it would not move.

"You are asking the wrong questions?" Flamel again uttered in his mind. "You look but do not see."

Harry looked around the golden room and saw nothing amiss. Closing his eyes Harry walked across the room and opened them, and observed his surroundings. Still seeing nothing Harry asked the room for a drink and a glass of water appeared on the table. Harry reached for it but paused. As Flamel's voice again whispered to him. "Trust your instincts, what does your gut tell you?"

Harry looked at the shut door, then to the glass of water. "It tells me that something is wrong."

As Harry placed his wand into the water something strange happened. The water seemed to ripple not on the surface but down the glass, almost as if it was the glass itself that was rippling. Harry mumbled, "Clever, a glamour "

Harry aimed the wand and muttered. "Reveal your secrets."

With a glow of his wand the water began to change colour, turning into a vibrant purple. Harry picked up the glass and took a whiff of its scent. "It's a Sleeping drought."

Harry then was hit with a realization as he asked no one. "Why aren't Ron and Hermione here? Why would they not tell me first?"

"Now you are asking the right questions Harry Potter." Flamel's voice approved.

Harry looked around the room and noticed what he missed. As faint as it was, Harry saw signs of Glamours. Harry realized the entire room was glamoured. Focusing his magic he shouted Finite and all the Glamours in the room fell, revealing the sparse office was full of broken objects and portraits, parchments scattered on the floor. These were the signs of a struggle. He also saw two familiar wands on the floor, snapped completely in two. The wands of his friends.

Harry raised his own wand and blasted at the door, blowing a hole through it, Two Goblin peaked their heads through the hole as Harry shouted. "WHERE'S RAGNOK! WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS!"

The two Goblins looked at each other before removing their heads out of the hole. The door opened to reveal ten Goblin's with glowing red spears. "Our Lord is busy. Please wait in your seat for the Lord to retur-"

Harry blasted the Goblins with a Stunner and charged them. Raising his wand he cried out "Lumos Maxima."

The Goblins were blinded by a bright light. When the light faded Harry was gone. The Goblins panicked as they started searching the room, unaware that Harry was leaving the room under his favorite cloak.

* * *

Harry followed the Goblins as they left. Making sure the cloak covered him entirely. It wasn't long before the Goblins stopped and their leader started knocking on the door. Ragnok opened the door angrily growling. "You are disturbing the business of the King, state your business and pray he does not have you beheaded!"

The Goblin seemed to gulp as he stuttered. "Sorry my Lord, I did not realize...Potter discovered the glamours in your room...and he h...has...escaped?"

"Is that a question?" Ragnok hissed as he stared down the fidgeting Goblin. "I thought the room was cleaned, who decided on using Glamours?"

The Goblin did not answer, he wasn't given a chance. Ragnok drew his sword and beheaded the Goblin before Harry could even blink. Ragnok spoke to the other Goblins with a voice that left them trembling. "Potter is a Goblin friend, he is not to be harmed. Nor must he be allowed to leave, or contact the rest of the humans. GO!"

The Goblins scurried out of sight as Ragnok sighed. "Pitiful..."

Ragnok walked back into the room as Harry followed closely behind under the cloak of invisibility. With a snap of Ragnok's lanky fingers, the stone door closed behind them.

Harry could see no stone, or gold here, only darkness. Ragnok lit a torch which showed him the way. Harry followed distantly down metals stairs that reflected the light of Ragnok's flame. As time wore on Harry began to wonder if following Ragnok had been a good idea. He needed to get to Luna.

Just as Harry was thinking of turning back they came upon a metal door that reminded Harry of Gringotts. Ragnok slid his nail down the center of the door which faded out of existence before Harry's eyes. Ragnok placed the torch on the wall as he entered the dimly lit room. "Sorry, for the delay, there was a situation."

Harry peeked into the room expecting to see the Goblin King. Instead he saw his friends, Ron and Hermione sitting at a table with an untouched mug of tea. Harry would have assumed that they were having a simple meeting with Ragnok, if not for the Goblin Metal Bars separating them from the Goblin. They also looked rather unhappy with that fact. Ragnok frowned as he looked at their untouched drink. "Something wrong with your refreshments."

"I'm not exactly in the mood to drink poison." Ron sniped, red in the face, despite a recently broken nose and some swelling on his forehead.

Ragnok began to speak."You are not being kept here prisoners-"

"Then are we allowed to leave, because from where I'm standing it sure looks like we're prisoners." Hermione shouted her left eye was black and her lip was bleeding.

"You both must not leave." Ragnok snapped. "You and Potter are too important to our cause, especially with Miss Lovegood's capture."

"Where is Harry? I demand you tell me what is going on!" Hermione ordered. "I demand you speak to your king."

"I am the king!" Ragnok thundered with authority before adding solemnly. "King Oderus is dead!"

The room was as silent as death after this statement. Ragnok sighed tiredly. "Normally when a king dies, his heir takes the crown. If the King is killed by a Goblin then the killer and heir must fight for the crown in the duel to the death. However the King and his heirs were killed in the destruction of Gringotts. I have taken the crown for myself by defeating all other challengers, and with it I shall do what must be done."

Ragnok looked at Hermione solemnly. "I have no ill will to you two, Potter or the rest of the LLR. What I must do, I do for the good of my people. This war with the Totalitar is bigger than your little rebellion. The destruction of Gringotts has broken all treaty's the Goblins made with the Wizarding world. Now it is our time to strike."

"What do you mean." Hermione asked with no small amount of trepidation.

Ragnok glared as he looked up at the ceiling, his voice deep as it echoed throughout the caverns. "For the last thousand years, Goblins have been forced to live beneath the earth, but no more. The Goblins shall be freed once more and we shall reclaim the surface from the Humans. Wizard and Muggle it matters not, they will bow before the might of the Goblin."

"I should have learned by now. Never trust a Goblin!" Ron hissed. "All you care about is your greed."

"This has nothing to do with greed. We both desire the same thing, the freedom of our people. Once the surface has been reclaimed we will not enslave the Humans but unite all of our races as in the days of old. We shall strive for a society where Muggle, Wizard and Goblin live in harmony once more. We shall live in peace and as equals...With those willing to live with us.

Ragnok looked down and uttered sinisterly. "Those who are less willing shall be banished into the depths of the Earth forevermore, or else pay in blood. Your rebels are being rounded up as we speak. They all shall make a choice. They can fight with us, live in the earth, or feed my people with their blood. Work with us and together, we shall unite the people of the earth!"

"By dividing them in half?" Hermione hollered incredulously.

"Only temporary. The youth shall be brought up to see our different people for what they are, and the old that hate us shall die in the darkness, never again seeing the sun." Ragnok grinned bearing his long teeth. "The Goblins will fight this battle, even if it destroys us, but if Wizards like you joined us then nothing will stop us from freeing the Goblin nation from the tyranny of man."

Ragnok looked at Ron and Hermione uttering. "You have an hour, make your choice. Your people with likely follow your lead so keep that in mind if you choose darkness or death. For the sake of our friendship and our people, may you chose wisely."

Ragnok turned to leave when Hermione asked. "You really think Harry will go along with this, or Luna? We want to help but not like this? Muggles aren't ready to accept the existence of Wizards, let alone Goblins. You do this, you either destroy your race or condemn most of humanity to death."

Harry wasn't certain but Ragnok almost looked sympathetic. "I have to, for the sake of my people."

The Goblin opened his mouth before his eyes hardened and he swiftly left the room. Ron shouted as he gripped the metal bars. "I'd bloody rip his noise off. If only I had my wand."

Hermione sighed with frustration. "Even if you did, nothing cuts through Goblin Metal."

Suddenly a blue spark appeared from thin air and blasted into the floor under the bars, causing both Hermione and Ron to scream, the latter much higher pitched than he would care to admit. A second light blasted into the floor and it was followed by more. Ron and Hermione moved to the back of the cells as more spells blasted the earth until a creator formed beneath the Goblin Metal bars. Suddenly the air shimmered as Harry removed his cloak with a swish. Harry grinned, "Well what are you waiting for, crawl under the bars."

"Brilliant." Hermione uttered in shock as she crawled beneath the bars.

"Always the tone of surprise " Harry replied as he helped Hermione up.

"Oi, that's my line!" Ron yelled as Harry helped him up as well. "Do you have our wands?"

Harry grimaced. "Your wands have been...snapped."

Hermione gasped in horror and Harry could relate, remembering how his wand had been snapped in the escape of Godric's Hollow. Ron just groaned. "Not again, I'll kill that Goblin."

"Don't" Harry said as he led the Golden Trio back through the caverns uttering a Lumos when the Darkness took hold..

"OK I'll let you kill him." Ron grumbled as he helped Hermione in the darkness.

Harry shook his head "No you don't understand...I'm not mad. Ragnok's right, his people are second class citizens forced to live in dreary places like this. He won't succeed though, Muggles will blow the Goblins to Hades if they try to fight them. Besides your right Hermione, I can't support the death and banishment's of millions, be they Muggle, Wizard or Goblin."

Hermione looked at Harry impressed. "Who are you and what have you done with Harry Potter. What happened to your temper."

"She happened..." Harry murmured sadly. "Luna's right, an Eye for an eye just makes the world blind. It blinded me of many things but now I see what I need to do. Maybe if Luna finishes her work, maybe we can Help the Goblins unite the world without bloodshed. Right now we need to rescue the rest of the LLR"

Hermione just shook her head. "We won't be much help without wands, I'd be shocked if there was a single LLR member who still has a wand."

Harry reached the door and opened it, revealing the somewhat brighter caverns of Oderus. A red spell shot right past Harry, almost singeing his eyebrows. Harry muttered to Hermione. "I don't think that will be a problem."

The LLR, it seemed, had not gone so quietly. In fact they were fighting off the Goblins throughout the catacombs of the Goblin city. Harry looked at the chaos then back to his friends. "We need to get you wands."

Hermione groaned before pushing Harry and Ron back grabbing the Invisibility cloak and throwing it over herself. Harry stared at where she disappeared before he glanced at Ron. "Did she just ditch us?"

"No...No...She wouldn't." Ron replied seeming less certain by the second.

Suddenly a fist appeared out of thin air, punched a Goblin right on the nose. He fell to the ground squealing as Hermione threw off the cloak and grabbed his glowing red tipped spear. Hermione twirled the spear as another Goblin charged at her only to be knocked to the ground stunned by Hermione's spear.

"Harry..." Ron uttered.

"Yeah Ron"

"I think I love that woman." Ron said solemnly.

"Good to know." Harry replied .

"RON!" Hermione called out as she tossed a spear to Ron while giving Harry the cloak. "We have to round up as many LLR as we can and lead them to the North west portal. If we split up tell them to meet at the original headquarters. Use your Patronus to spread the message."

Harry frowned as he looked at his friends. "I'm not going with you, I'll spread the word but I have to get out of here and save Luna."

"You'll need our help if you want to save her Harry" Hermione insisted.

Harry shook his head. "You don't understand, I have to do this alone."

"Are you Bloody Mental!" Ron cursed. "You'll get yourself killed."

"And what do you think happens if the entire LLR shows up at the Ministry trying to break into the Department of Mysteries. I'll tell you what, they will kill as many LLR members as they can while threatening to do the same to Luna." Harry shouted as his mind drifted to Luna.

Hermione looked forlorn. "We'll go with you, won't we Ron."

Harry shook his head. "Not this time, the LLR needs you, now more than ever."

"But what about you Harry? I will not let you walk to your death again!" Hermione cried her eyes full of fear and anger.

"Well it's a good thing I'll have death on my side." Harry said cryptically before throwing the Invincibility cloak over himself and vanishing from sight.

Hermione glanced at Ron who was looking apprehensive and spoke. "Did he just say what I think he did?"

Before Hermione could answer a red stunner flew between them and blinded a charging Goblin. Before Hermione could answer a red stunner flew between them and blindsided another charging Goblin. They turned swiftly to see Ginny who yelled. "Well? What are you waiting for, a Howler!?"

Hermione followed after her with Ron, who muttered. "Are all women this scary?"

* * *

" _Squib, Squib, Magical Squib_

 _Little wee baby cries in her crib"_

 _Luna heard the tortured melody the Bellatrix sang as she descended into the dungeons. Luna closed her eyes and focused on the magic she had in her. Maybe this time she could shut it out, the taunts, the knife, the fear for her Father and friends._

 _Bellatrix stood over her and cackled as she kicked Luna away from her._

 _Maybe this time I'll cut off your pretty hair._

" _Make it stop."_

 _Luna did not notice the shadow that covered her or the Witch that stood over her. She did not hear the curses and taunts nor did she feel Bellatrix's blade cut through her skin. She shut out Bellatrix and the dark world with it._

 _She did not notice the Dark Witches frustration over her lack of reaction, nor did she feel the blade press against her throat..._

" _Bellatrix!"_

 _The twisted Witch turned to see a mouse like man cower before her. "I was just here to tell you that Greyback is here with some snatchers. They think they got Harry Potter."_

* * *

Luna opened her eyes at this. "Harry?"

But no one was there, no Harry, no Bellatrix, just darkness. Luna nervously looked around as she called out. "Hello...where am I? Is anybody out there?"

Luna crawled through the darkness on her hands and knees. Images of Bellatrix filled her mind while her heart ached from the guilt of leaving Harry. Luna could feel the emptiness consume her. It was a dark and pitiful feeling, as if a dark cloud had covered her brain.

Luna continued to crawl before she reached a stone wall. Blindly she reached her hands out and placed them against the stones, before pulling herself to her feet. The stone wall was naturally cold to her touch as Luna felt her way around the room, as it had to be some sort of room, it was too dark to be anything outside, and the floor was too smooth to have not been made by Goblin or man.

Luna reached out across the wall and froze as her hand brushed against something freezing cold. Luna slowly reached out and touched the hard substance. Something soft seemed to cover bits of it but for the most part it was as hard as rock yet colder than ice. Then she felt something inhale right in front of her face, she could feel the warmth leave it.

Luna quickly pulled her hand away but a cold hand grabbed her wrist and forced her against the wall. Luna whimpered in helpless terror as she felt the Dementor's face against her's. Luna was too scared to even move, petrified by the Dementor's sightless gaze. Luna struggled to use her magic only to see more horrible memories of her Mother's cold body, Filius collapsing as he broke his unbreakable vow, her Father dying in her arms...

The Dementor abruptly let her go as the sound of gears turning signaled the opening of a metal door Luna could not see in the darkness. Luna was unaware of this as she feebly curled up on the floor and cried. The door banged against the wall as it opened which was followed shortly by an unearthly scream that no mortal should hear.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" A deep voice thundered. "Lay a finger on her and I shall send you through the veil."

Luna felt a hand gently rest on her shoulder as the voice whispered gently. "Are you hurt, did the Dementor try to kiss you.

Luna shook her head. "It just tormented me..."

There was a moment of silence before the voice said. "You saw them die...your parents."

Luna nodded though noticed it wasn't a question. The man spoke softly. "I'm sorry child, I really am, but it had to be done. Now come Miss Lovegood, it's time to see your Mother."

"My Mother?" Luna repeated with confusion, finally looking up to see Kingsley Shacklebolt kneeling beside her. Luna shouted, "No! Not you! Get away from me!"

Luna backed away as best she could on the floor. The former Minister grabbed at her leg but Luna began kicking as she screamed. "LET ME GO, GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MURDERER!"

Kingsley sighed as he stood up and conjured his scythe with a flick of his wrist. "Miss Lovegood, there is no way out of this. You can either act like a child and I can drag you there by the ankles, or you can meet your Mother with a shred of dignity"

Luna glared at Kingsley but followed him out of the cell none the less. Luna could feel the Dementors following her from a distance, though clearly close enough to weaken her spirit and magic. As Luna looked around she noticed the many other cell doors down the hallway, some doors were 8 feet in height while others were so large, even a giant would find it excessive.

Luna spoke with a vague air of curiosity. "Where am I? What is behind those doors?"

"The Department of Mysteries, and if I was to tell you the contents behind each door, I would have to kill you. I have enough of your family's blood on my hands." Kingsley lamented in his deep voice. As they passed a particularly large door, something large let loose a mighty roar, giving Luna goose bumps.

At the end of the hallway a door opened on its own to reveal a revolving room with only a single door. Kingsley raised his scythe and tapped it to the floor three times and suddenly the floor began to descend into the earth, as if it was one large elevator. As Luna watched silently, she noticed the many doors appearing and rising with the wall as the room continued its journey deep into the earth.

"How far down does this go?" Luna asked aloud in wonder.

Kingsley chuckled at the Ravenclaw, as he drawled in his deep voice. "To the center of the earth? the other side of morning? To the deepest part of Hades? One can only guess Miss. Lovegood."

Luna looked at him curiously before turning her eyes away and sinking back into silence. Kingsley glanced at the girl and asked. "Dementors reported no sign of Potter, you have no need to fear for him."

"He wasn't with me." Luna replied softly.

Kingsley looked confused but held his tongue as the room came to a halt. Kingsley led Luna through one of the doors and walked down the hallway, the Dementors still following close behind, like vultures follow a dying calf.

They soon reached another door, this one had no door handles. Kingsley placed his hood over his head to hide his face. Once again resembling death he placed his hand on the door and waited. Then with a flash of light the door melted from existence. On the other side, two Unspeakables stood waiting for them. They wore robes of white and had blank white masks over their faces, looking as if they were ghosts. One of them spoke with a deep voice muffled by the mask. "This way Miss Lovegood."

Luna followed the Unspeakables while looking over her shoulder. Her heart plummeted when the door reformed behind them, sealing her only way out. It wasn't long before the group reached stairs that descended into darkness. Luna took a deep breath as she trekked down.

Luna felt there was something she should be doing but couldn't think of what this was...at least not at first. As they reached the bottom of the stairs she looked at the hooded figure to the right and her mind clicked. He had placed the hood over his face before meeting the Unspeakables...

"Unspeakables, I have some information that you must hear." Luna said with excitement in her voice.

Someone snorted while the hooded Shacklebolt looked at Luna with a somewhat curious expression no one could see. Undeterred Luna continued. "I know the location of wanted ex-Minister Kingsley Shacklebo-"

The Unspeakables abruptly collapsed to the floor unconscious and Shacklebolt gripped Luna's jaw harshly as he stared into her eyes. "Do that again, and you will be sorry."

Luna felt herself collapse to the floor, paralyzed, the hooded figure of Shacklebolt revived the Unspeakables. Unfortunately they came to the conclusion that it was Luna who stunned them and the Dementor floated far closer from that point on.

* * *

Luna couldn't focus with the Dementor so close. She lost track of where they were going or how long they had been walking. However her mind returned to the present when a familiar voice uttered. "Thank you for escorting the Squib, you may now return to your other duties."

Luna eyes focused and hardened as Grimhilde looked down at her with a grin and sweetly said. "I'd say long time no see, but It really hasn't been that long has it."

Grimhilde gave Luna a friendly smile that did not reach her eyes as she uttered. "Escort...her to the staff room, and please, make sure no one enters but myself. Oh and summon more Dementors to stand guard outside the room. I want her weak without being in the same room as one of those vial beasts.

"Yes Minister." Shacklebolt uttered as he led Luna away from Grimhilde. Shacklebolt opened a door and peaked inside before gesturing to Luna to enter. Luna felt the door shut behind her as she took in her surroundings.

The staff room was far cleaner than the others rooms. The floor and walls were flatter, resembling marble more than stone. It looked no different than any other staff room at any boring job. The chairs were comfy looking and in the middle of the room was a coffee table carrying two glasses of tea. The room also seemed to be lit with something other than candlelight. Luna heard the door open and close again before she heard the dreaded voice of her Mother. "Take a seat child, please, please."

Luna silently took a seat as Umbridge sat in the chair facing her daughter. She had returned to her true form and Luna could not help but look away from the vile woman as their last encounter flashed through her mind. This time there was no Harry or Father with her, it was just Delores and Luna, Mother and Daughter.

Luna spoke first her voice toneless. "Hello Minister."

Delores shook her head with a smile. "Is that anyway to greet your Mother Luna. There's no need for formalities here."

Luna nodded her eyes staring at the wall . "Hello Umbridge."

Delores frowned as she spoke. "Well if you keep that snarky attitude up I won't let you have any tea."

"I don't want your tea, Umbridge," Luna uttered coldly. "and I will never call you Mother, Delores!"

The Minister simply smiled. "You will child, you will."

Delores picked up her own mug and took a long sip of tea. "Delicious, you know the thing I love about tea Luna. It has so many different ways it can taste. It can have lots of sugar, a little sugar or no sugar at all. It can have lots of milk, cream or just leave it black. It can be burning hot or nice and cold like ice tea. Personally I find the idea of cold tea revolting, but that's just me."

"You see Luna, one's personal preference of tea depends on the person. Some people prefer herbal tea, and some people prefer...coffee." Delores shuddered though her grin never left her face, "Some people don't like tea at all."

Luna didn't seem to be paying attention but Delores knew better, Luna was hanging on to every word. "The amount of different ways to have your tea is truly astonishing and it truly shows the diversity of humanity...but we are only talking about tea."

Delores grin faltered as she continued. "Now what other things do people disagree on, a better question is what don't they disagree on? They have different tastes in food, world views, politics, governments, morality, prejudices, Religions, countries, books, music, homes, respect for law and order, jobs and life style."

"You know some of these things don't matter, but the fact is people will fight over anything, and the more it matters the more violent they get. The more they improved their weapons, the more damage they caused. If Wizards knew the amount of devastation Muggles could cause, it would incite a panic the likes of which our people have not ever seen since the Witch burnings. Yes back when Muggles were only just discovering the wonders of guns, they were still burning our people for centuries."

Muggles in their infinite stupidity nearly destroyed themselves in the 60's. Reasonable heads prevailed but only because we Witches and Wizards secretly got involved. He had to use compulsion charms on the _world leaders_ to stop them from killing us all. The fact remains, Muggles are too dangerous to be trusted with magic."

Luna remained silent as Delores pondered the girl. "Am I to take it from your silence that you agree with my assessment, or do you wish to continue acting like a spoiled brat?"

"My words will have no effect on you. Your mind is closed to any opinion that does not match your own, even if it is a proven fact." Luna said in an airy voice that lacked its usual charm.

Delores shook her head with a sigh. "If there is one thing I have learned in politics it is that life is about compromises. You and I have very different views on the Muggles yes, but I sympathize with your plight of the Squibs."

"You abandoned me, wanted me dead, simply because I was a Squib. Sympathize with nothing but yourself."

"There is truth in that." Delores mused with a grin. "I often imagine what would have been if you were a Witch. With magic you would have made a great daughter."

Luna thought about growing up with Delores Umbridge as a Mother. Luna could not help but shudder at the thought. Umbridge giggled. "Really dear would I have really been so bad. I could have taught you so much, about the way of the universe, about the nature of Wizards Muggles and Half-breeds. I could have taught you discipline, law and order. Instead you were raised by two mad hippies and look at the result. The Symbol of a revolutionary cult full of anarchists and criminals."

"Don't talk about my friends, and my Mother and Father were better parents then you could ever hope to be." Luna hissed with venom.

Delores feign confusion. "I don't understand, I thought I was your Mother."

Luna opened her mouth but did not speak opting to sit instead. Umbridge beamed as she whispered. "Good Luna, I'm quite proud of you, already learning your place."

Luna abruptly rose from her chair and stormed to the door. She was not surprised to find it locked but that did not stop her from banging her fists on the door. Luna screamed at the door, "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!"

Then Delores said something that stopped Luna in her tracks. "I can help you with your quest."

Luna turned around looking at Umbridge as if she had killed a kitten. "What?!"

Umbridge shrugged, "If you remember I did say I sympathize with your plight with the Squibs. More importantly I believe in the art of the compromise. So I say we put our differences aside and come to a mutual understanding that we can both be happy with."

Luna's eyes met her Mothers, her emotions hidden beside cold eyes. "What are the terms, where's the catch."

"The most obvious compromise on your end is to never give magic to the Muggles. Magic belongs only to the old families." Delores stated, though it sounded more like an order. "Not to mention Muggles would enslave or destroy us if we gave them magic. Second you publicly condemn the LLR and demand that they turn themselves in. You will cooperate with our experiments so we can discover how you have been given magic without the usual side effects."

Luna remained silent which caused Umbridge to huff.."Well...what do you think?"

"I think you're mad." Luna replied with an air of calmness.

"Pot calling the kettle black." The Minister muttered under her breath as Luna continued.

"I think you're our out of your mind if you think I would ever work with you, compromise or not. Even if your terms were acceptable you seem to have forgotten that you MURDERED MY FAMILY!" Luna screamed, her voice hoarse with rage.

Delores only smiled and Luna felt the room grow very cold. "Ah, I see where you are confused and why you must think me mad. You see Luna, you seem to be under the false impression that you have any choice or say in the matter."

Suddenly two hands grabbed her wrists. Luna jerked around just in time to glance at the two Dementors before her mind was consumed with horror. Luna began to struggle but she could not break their ice cold hands. "No...Please...Help..."

They dragged her out of the room while the Minister followed with a smirk. "You are a very powerful Squib, nevertheless you are still a Squib. With your magic we can give Squibs a place in the Wizarding world, even they will never be classified as more than, above Muggle and Half-breed."

"We can also give deserving Witches and Wizards even more power, true power. Magic like yours would give us the Leverage we need to establish order and bring about an age of peace the Wizarding world has not seen since before the rise of Grindelwald...strap her in Shacklebolt."

"Yes Minister." Kingsley drawled as he forced Luna into a chair. Luna looked around shaking off the effects of the Dementors. She was in a small grey room with no noticeable details to it whatsoever outside the table in front of her. The chair she sat in sprung two bars that wrapped around her legs, trapping Luna. She looked up and saw Shacklebolt and Umbridge staring down at her. One admiring her helpless position like a work of art, the other looked with a tinge of pity and disgust. The latter spoke. "Is this really necessary Minister?"

Delores sighed with fake compassion. "I'm afraid it is Kingsley. You see Luna refuses to cooperate with us, so now she must be punished."

Luna glared at the Minister defiantly but the fear was evident in her eyes. ""

Delores shook her head and placed her bony hand on Luna's cheek causing Luna to whimper with revulsion. "I'm really sorry about this child, believe me when I say this hurts me more then it hurts you."

Umbridge brought her hand away and wiped it on her ropes. "I remember seeing something in the paper written by that buzzing beetle. I seem to recall her listening in to a rather private conversation about Pandora's death. You were terrified it would get out weren't you Shacklebolt. Don't really understand why your life has clearly improved since Filius let the Dragon out of the cave"

Kingsley glared as he uttered through clenched teeth. "Yes Minister."

"What happened to that little beetle Shacklebolt?" Umbridge asked with almost genuine interest.

"I seem to recall you crushing it against the wall Minister." Kingsley drawled. "Mentioned something about getting your hands dirty."

Delores smiled, "Oh that's right, pity really, her article gave me information on you, information that even I had been ignorant of. She mentioned something about you having some rather nasty scars left by Mrs. Lestrange. Though frankly from what I've seen I don't believe the message quite sunk in."

Delores reached into her robes and pulled out a parchment and a blood red quill. Luna stared at the pen and paled. She looked up at Umbridge wide eyes.

Delores laughed, "Yes you would know of this, you should have seen the look on Potter's face when he first wrote with this, but I will tell you what I told him. You know deep down, that you deserve to be punished. Don't you Luna"

"In a way, we all deserve to be punished. In a way we are all children, spoiled and rotten, whining about how life's not fair and throwing temper tantrums when they don't get their way. We need order yet they desire freedom. We need law yet laws are constantly broken. I am the law, I maintain order and control the people of the earth. I raise them to be obedient little children and when I have to I punish them. You could say I am Mother of the Earth. Why else you think the Prophecy dubbed me the Earth Mother." Delores beamed with pride.

Kingsley spoke in his deep voice. "The Prophecy also dubbed you the Devil in Disguise Minister."

Umbridge snorted in mirth. "Kingsley, how dare you offend me so. I have half a mind to up your treatments, but you may have the truth of it. The Devil keeps order in hell, and what is earth if not a hell."

Delores placed the parchment and quill on the table and conjured a chair to sit in opposite from, and her eyes burning with excitement. "Don't mind me dear, I like to watch."

Kingsley turned to leave when the Earth Mother spoke. "Don't go anywhere Shacklebolt. I heard you had the Dementors walk within twenty feet of the girl, when I ordered they be within five feet. I would like you to watch as well, to remind you of what happens to those who don't follow orders.

"Yes Minister" Shacklebolt droned.

Umbridge never took her eyes off Luna as she whispered. "What should you write first, freak seems like a good place to start."

Luna didn't move at first, looking as if she wanted to refuse and throw the Quill at her face. "Have it your away." Luna uttered rising up to the challenge in her Mother's cold eyes.

Luna started writing on the parchment, the words forming despite the lack of ink. Luna refused to look at her hand as she waited for the pain.

Yet nothing happened.

Luna looked in confusion at Umbridge yet the Minister simply grinned. Then she felt it, pain It was as if a knife was carving her writings into her forehead. Luna looked in shock at Umbridge as blood begun to pore into her eyes. Luna gritted her teeth and continued to write with the pen as the marking on her head cut deeper and deeper. She wouldn't let her win, never! Luna wrote a few more times before she dropped the quill and clutched at her forehead in pain.

The Earth Mother sighed. "Father always said I would leave my mark on people."

Laughter abruptly filled the room, and Delores smiled that her joke got such a reaction from Shacklebolt. Then he spoke, "You should 'pay more attention to what she was drawing Minister."

"Drawing?" Umbridge questioned before looking at Luna and scowling.

Luna smiled with an airy quality that contrasted to the blood on her forehead. "I thought it was going to be on my hand, like you did with Harry, but this works too."

In a way it was more fitting this way, as instead of the word freak, a familiar looking lightning bolt was cut into Luna's head. Luna felt pride flow through her very being. If Luna was the freak her Mother proclaimed her to be, she would wear the mark with pride...like Harry did. No matter how far apart they were, they were connected now. Both wearing scars they would rather not have.

Shacklebolt's laughter seemed to only increase as Umbridge's scowl deepened. Finally she spoke. "Put her with the other Muggles, Squibs, Half-breeds and Freaks. Increase the Dementor guards around her."

Delores rose and stood over Luna with a look of pure loathing. Luna smiled back and for a moment Kingsley could see the similarities in each other. Umbridge raised her hand and struck Luna, who would have fallen out of her chair if she wasn't still locked into it, Luna looked up and continued smiling. You will never be alone, Harry...Not anymore."

Umbridge huffed as she reached into her pocket and aimed her wand at Luna. "Naughty children must be punished."

Luna tilted her head as if she was observing a Warhol painting. "Have you ever been punished?"

Umbridge looked ready to curse Luna into oblivion when she smiled, her cold eyes dark as she pressed her wand against the bleeding scar on Luna's forehead. Luna's face contorted with pain as she refused to break eye contact with Umbridge who spoke softly. "Where is your...friend Harry?"

Luna's glared hardened but Umbridge just pressed the wand deeper. "Did you to split up? Did he leave you? Did you leave him? Clearly you still care for him, even love him."

Delores traced her wand along the lighting shaped scar as Luna shook from the effort not you cry out in pain. Umbridge leaned forward and whispered in Luna's ear. "Don't worry, you will be seeing him again very soon. I'll have him brought here myself... If he doesn't choose to visit us first that is. He needs to be punished too doesn't he. Maybe I'll even let you help."

Umbridge rose back up and smiled wickedly. Luna whimpered as the wand left her scar. "I hate you."

Delores uttered sinisterly. "Good, maybe now you know what it was like for me, when you were born.


	37. The Dead Do Tell Tales

**Chapter 37: The Dead _Do_ Tell Tales**

* * *

It was night and the streets were dark and baron. When the sun set everyone stayed inside, not daring to venture out doors with Totalitar patrolling the streets. The last few days had been hell for the village. The riot had cause the Minister to put the village on notice, installing a curfew and having Totalitar search every house, daily for anything forbidden under her rule. Arrests were common, disappearances even more so. Even George Weasley had to move shop.

Yet one old man remained, he was too old to participate in war. He would help in the ways he was able to but joining the LLR would help no one. He sat quietly in the Hogshead pouring himself a mug of tea, "Sure you don't want any tea."

"No" a voice replied causing the old man to shrug. "Fine, more for me, though to tell you the truth I've laced this with enough Firewisky that I probably shouldn't be calling it tea anymore,"

The Mug floated out of the old man's hand and into the grasp of a young Wizard. "Well when you put it that way..."

The old man grumbled. "You young people are all the same. I remember when he was a student, Albus would lace his Lemon drops with alcohol. Got the entire school hammered, including the professors."

Aberforth roared with laughter as he banged his hand on the table. Harry didn't laugh, his mind far away. The old man looked at Harry with concern. "When will you be leaving?"

"Soon." Harry uttered. "I need to do this properly. In and out, without being spotted."

Aberforth shook his head. "They have wards all over Hogsmeade, if you step one foot outside they will find you. Plus they have ways of seeing past them cloaks. No mere invisibility cloak will help you past the Totalitar."

Harry nodded. "True but this is no mere Invisibility cloak."

The barkeep coughed with frustration before he grunted. "He wouldn't approve you know."

Harry sighed as he slid his drink away from him. "Maybe he would, Maybe not. Your brother's dead Abeforth. I have to make my own choices, not what Dumbledore wanted."

Abeforth shrugged as he looked at the clock. "Then I shall wish you best of luck and hope you know what you are doing...for all of our sake."

"I hope so too." Harry quipped dryly before rising out of his seat. "Thanks Abe. If I survive this, I'll get you another bloody goat."

Harry vanished under his cloak and popped into the streets as Abeforth shouted. "You can take your goat and shove it up your backside, HORN FIRST!...And don't call me ABE!"

Abeforth muttered to himself as he went to bed. "Goats are cool, don't care what anyone says. "

* * *

Harry's words proved true, the no wards were set off, and no Totalitar spotted him from under his cloak. Still Harry was nearly caught when a Totalitar noticed his footprints in the snow. Harry was able to circle behind the guard and send him away with a powered confundus charm.

The gateway to Hogwarts was locked. Harry should have seen this coming but alas this was not what he expected. He wondered how much of a hold the Ministry had on the Castle by now. Harry frowned as he looked at the Metal doors before simply deciding to slip through the bars. Harry grabbed a nearby rock and threw it at the gate, and jumped back as the rock exploded. "Bugger." Harry cursed as he began pacing back and forth. Then he got an idea.

"I think the Minister has lost it, having us guard this bloody village." Harold uttered as the two Totalitar patrolled by the gate.

"We are not guarding per-SE, we are simply...keeping the peace." Dylan replied uncertainly.

Harold laughed. "By enforcing curfew? In this weather?! If it gets any worse they won't leave their homes in the day either. Hell we will be forced to run their businesses. No one-"

"The Minister has reason for us to be here, that is enough reason for me. Besides if the rumors I've heard are true, we will be needed soon enough." Dylan uttered solemnly

"You mean Goblins?" Harold whispered.

"No not..." Dylan went silent.

"Not what...what the hell?"

The two Totalitar stared in confusion as a Thestral-drawn carriage approached them from down along the snow covered path. The carriage moved past them before approaching the Hogwarts gates. Harold spoke first, "Well that's odd."

Dylan approached the carriage and looked inside. "No one's in there."

"Unless they are disillusioned." Harold added.

"I checked for that," Dylan replied sharply. "The question is who attached the carriage to the Thestral and released it from the stable. Most importantly...we must ask why."

Suddenly the gates began to open letting the Thestral drawn carriage through. Harold whispered. "Are you sure no one is on that carriage?"

Dylan cursed as the two Totalitar chased after the carriage, trying to stop it from reaching the school. By then Harry had already sneaked through the closing gates under the Invisibility cloak and headed towards his true destination.

* * *

Flowers had been enchanted to last here, even in the dead of winter. Many flowers had been left here since the fall of Voldemort. More would have been left before, but people were afraid, at least now they could mourn Dumbledore in peace, even if things were as bad as ever before. Harry approached the tomb hesitantly, it was as white as ever, standing out from the snow. Despite Harry's words to Aberforth he knew Dumbledore's opinion mattered, it was how Harry had designed it.

Harry raised his wand to the coffin and drew a onto the dust covered tomb. First he drew a triangle, then a he drew a circle inside the triangle. Harry took a deep breath before steeling his nerves and cutting a line down straight through the symbol, creating the fabled image of the Deathly Hallows.

A bright white light shined from the tomb before fading, just enough to reveal the stern ethereal figure of Albus Dumbledore. Harry bowed his head. "Professor Dumbledore."

The ghostly figure chuckled. "As you are no longer a student and I am no longer a professor, may you please just call me Albus?"

Harry smiled as he looked up with a smile. "It's been too long."

"It has been four months, you were speaking to my portrait in my office. Of course since I am a portrait and not the actual Albus Dumbledore, I was never your professor to begin with. I always found portraits to be rather odd, and becoming one has not helped dissuade my opinion of them." Dumbledore hummed merrily.

"How are things in Hogwarts? what is the Ministry doing in there? Are the students safe?" Harry asked quickly.

"The students are going on a field trip in the morning, they will be heading to the Ministry of Magic so they have a better understanding about how the Wizarding world works. Unfortunately it seems only Wizarding families were sent a permission slip." Dumbledore finished sadly before perking up as he said. "The Totalitarian have replaced the Aurors as the guards of Hogwarts, however the students have continued what is quickly becoming a yearly tradition. The new DA have been most ingenuous, finding ways to frustrate and befuddle the faculty. If the rumors are true, a certain Weasley is hiding in the castle, helping them with their pranks."

Harry sighed. "You think just for once Hogwarts could be a proper school for education."

"Allas, I doubt Hogwarts will ever be such a thing." Dumbledore uttered wearily. "It is a truly wonderful and magical place, and I feel that as long as there is darkness in the world, Hogwarts will never have a true place in the world. Yet that Hogwarts is not a part of this world is truly what makes it so special. It is more than a school, it is an escape from the hardships of the world. At least it was for me."

Harry nodded as he looked longingly at his home. Hogwarts stood tall in the dark, full of candlelight which was causing the building to glow. Dumbledore's voice returned Harry to the present. "As much as I enjoy speaking with you Harry, I doubt you summoned me here to speak of school."

Harry slowly nodded as he stood with conviction. "I am here to fulfill my destiny."

Dumbledore chortled. "Maybe my old age has affected my memory but last I recall you already have fulfilled your destiny."

"That was the hand fate gave me. The only prophecy guiding my actions is my own freewill." Harry stated with conviction.

Dumbledore frowned where he stood. "I recall you were very hesitant to use the Stone of Resurrection a mere five months ago. Now you wish to wield the Elder wand like you were destined to wield it. Be very careful Harry. Those who speak of such things do not wield the Death stick for long."

"I have the cloak with me, and next is the Stone." Harry uttered calmly letting the statement sink in.

"Dumbledore's ethereal visage seemed to pail. "You wish to become the Master of Death."

"I don't wish it, but it is something I must do." Harry retorted as he looked into the forest to where the stone resided.

"If you plan on wielding the Elder wand, you will have to inform me as to why. Remember it was your design that gave me this right. I could refuse you, and the only way to reach my wands would be to destroy my tomb, my final resting place and destroy the wand with it." Dumbledore warned.

"Luna's been captured by the Totalitar. I have to rescue her, the Wizarding world is at war and it's only a matter of time before it descends into total chaos. Luna is the only one who can stop this-"

"And you love her." Dumbledore whispered quietly.

Harry choked on his own words, only able to nod. Dumbledore sighed. "Love can make cowards of us all, yet it also makes heroes of us. However if you are not careful, it will blind you and leave you with only death."

"I am blind!" Harry shouted as he desperately pointed into the forest. "Somewhere in the Forbidden Forrest is the stone of resurrection. If I take the wand I will go there and I will use it. I don't know who will come out, what if it's...what if I summon her from the stone!? What if I'm already too late, what if Luna's..."

Dumbledore sighed as he knelt down and rested a ghostly hand on Harry's shoulder. "I understand your need for this power, You are the only one I would trust with this power, however I do not believe you are ready, to bear the burden."

Harry looked up at his former mentor and spoke. "No...I'm not. Unfortunately I don't have that luxury."

"Neither did I, nor did I ever truly learn to handle it. I never possessed all three Hallows simultaneously as you wished to do. Atlas I'm afraid my answer must be no." Dumbledore uttered sadly.

Harry let out a harsh breath. This was it, his only plan, without it Luna was doomed. He nodded as he turned and hastily began to retreat from the white tomb. Harry suddenly felt completely and utterly lost.

"However..." Harry looked back as Dumbledore mused. "I suppose you would just go after Luna with or without the Deathly Hallows...and you do have a rather noble cause. Most importantly of all, you accepted my choice. loathed as you were to do so, you accepted my refusal and were prepared to leave empty handed."

Dumbledore grinned . "I'll make a deal with you, give me one more good reason that you should wield the Deathly Hallows and I shall relinquish the Elder Wand to you."

Harry walked back to Dumbledore. "I named a lot of good reasons."

Dumbledore smiled. "I'm sure you can think of something. You are not as hotheaded as you used to be. You would not hold such conviction to your cause unless you truly believed it was the right thing. Even if you do not consciously know it, Where did the Idea come from."

"Nicholas Flamel, he kept trying to convince me to embrace my power." Harry yelled with excitement.

Dumbledore's eyes rose. "You met Flamel? I thought he was dead."

"He somewhat is sir." Harry muttered before an image entered his head. "Wait there is something else. Luna and I were in Pandora's lab. She had all these images on the walls."

Harry looked at Dumbledore's transparent eyes as he spoke in hushed whispers. "The Deathly Hallows was among them. Inside the Circle were the words Devils Night and Inside the cloak were pictures of castles burning."

Dumbledore was definitely pale now. Harry finished by saying. "The Words carved at the ends of the wand were Pandora's Box."

Suddenly Dumbledore vanished in another burst of bright light. It faded leaving behind a glowing wand that shined in the dark of night, levitating before Harry's eyes. He reached out and grasped the Elder wand and felt power surge through him. Suddenly Harry felt invincible, like he could take on the entire Ministry of Magic, The Goblin's, the LLR, even the Muggle armies. He felt like he could conquer the-"

"Harry we don't have time." Dumbledore's voice cut through the air and startled Harry from his thoughts. Harry stared at the wand wearily before uttering, "Yikes."

"Listen close Harry." Dumbledore continued hastily. "You were not brought here tonight by chance Harry Potter, you are here because it was meant for you to be here. Pandora has knowledge beyond belief, and things are becoming all too clear. Go into the woods quickly and retrieve the Stone. Then summon her and speak of what you have seen. If my fears are true, you will be needed."

"What about Lu-"

"She can wait others can't. You will need to warn them if what I fear is true." Dumbledore hissed under his breath.

"What is it?" Harry asked but was silenced when he foots steps drawing nearer.

Dumbledore's image vanished as Harry threw the cloak over his head. Harry saw a group of Totalitar marching through the gates of Hogwarts. Harry was tempted to follow them but remembered the words of his mentor and instead ran into the forest.

* * *

Harry stood in the center of the burning pentagram, the stone was firmly in his hand as he vanished the fire and other traps he and Hermione had created to protect the stone. Harry spun the Hallow three times and tapped the elder wand to the stone. Harry spoke roughly as his throat had suddenly gone dry, "I lay claim to the Deathly Hallows and to the power of Death."

The forest seemed to disappear into darkness, Harry could see nothing past his own outstretched hand. Then he heard a dark evil voice let out a ghastly wail.. **"So you wish to Master Death?"**

Harry bowed as he shook his head. "I wish to have the power to protect those that I love. I have no desire to Master Death, for death can have no master... Peverell."

Harry heard laughter that sounded far more human. "Peverell's would be the more fitting description."

Three figures appeared from the darkness. They all had the same blues eyes and white hair, in fact they looked almost exactly alike. One had more scars, and another looked more crazed, the third looked both younger yet older than the other too. They spoke as one. "Despite what legend may leave others to believe we are not the victims of Death's creation. We are the inventors, the three sacred artifacts that have become known in modern lore as the Deathly Hallows."

Harry nodded as he looked at what he assumed were not just brothers but triplets. "Yet it is far more powerful than modern magic."

"We put a halt to our own creation's progress before the Hallows could be replicated. Though the idea of halting progress sounds sinful to us inventors, when said invention can cause such destruction, it is best for it to never see the light of day." The Brothers spoke reverently.

"Are you saying the power I ask for could bring about the end of the world?" Harry asked stunned.

"Of course not, but imagine if there were an army of Wizards armed with the Deathly Hallows. The Muggles never learned this lesson. They created the Nuclear bomb which caused unspeakable destruction, yet even it could not destroy the world on its own. They now have hundreds of them. If only this weapon's progress could have been stopped. But enough of this, you wish to wield the power of the Deathly Hallows, do you not?" The Brother's eyes fixed him with a look of curiosity.

Harry nodded as he uttered with conviction. "I do."

The Brothers shared a glance before they preached. "If you speak true then raise the stone and embrace that which you fear. You shall only get one chance, for if you fail then the Hallows three shall serve you no more."

Harry raised the stone and waited. The Brothers seemed to vanish into the darkness and Harry felt his eyes close on their own accord.

* * *

Suddenly he woke up to the sound of a loud rapping sound on the door. Harry shook his head and rubbed his eyes as he tried to take in his surroundings. Harry saw light as a large figure grabbed him by the neck and lifted him out of his cupboard. Harry was dropped to the floor and quickly looked up to see the face of Vernon Dursley looking down at him.

Harry scooted backwards as the larger Vernon yelled. "We swore when we took you in we'd put a stop to all this rubbish. Now look at me!"

Harry looked up and saw his uncle was bald, and looked green, like he did before he was killed. "We should never have taken you in boy. We were fine before you came along, we were happy. You could have been happy too, but instead you had to be so.. abnormal!"

Harry rose to his feet and realized he was somehow 11 years old again as his uncle stood over him like a Mountain Troll. Harry went to speak when another voice croaked. "I knew from the very beginning you would be the same, you're just like your Mother. You freaks are all the same, I knew it was only a matter of time before something blew up and of course it had to be my family that paid the price."

Harry backed way as Petunia swung a frying pan at him. Narrowly dodging it, Harry stuttered. "I..I sorry... I.."

Harry felt like he had been shot when a fist socked him in the stomach, he looked up to see his cousin Dudley. Unlike Harry he was not an 11 year old and seemed bigger and wider than the whole room. "You killed my Father! You said if we left we would be safe!"

"I thought you would be." Harry gasped as he tried to make it to his feet, only to feel Dudley press a fat hand on his shoulder to hold him down. "I never wanted anything to happen to you, despite everything."

"What do you mean, "despite everything." Vernon growled. "We should have sent you to a bloody orphanage, we should have left you in the gutter. We fed you, we clothed you."

"I fed you, I ate your scraps, and the clothing I got was Dudley's hand me downs." Harry snapped out of instinct, earning another punch from Dudley.

"You deserved far less!" Vernon shouted as foam spewed from his mouth.

Petunia shrieked. "You and your freaky friends of yours are an insult to nature and normal folk like us. It only puts us in danger, like when you blew up Vernon's sister, or when those filthy red heads attacked my Dudley."

"The Weasleys are my friend! They are better people than you will ever be!" Harry roared as he causing Dudley to let out a squeak and back away from him.

"Don't forget that crazy old loony Bumblefork. From what he spoke, you are even more of a freak than the rest of your lot. A freak among freaks, if only we knew..." Vernon coughed out.

"Say one more word about Dumbledore." Harry yelled as he rose to his feet.

Vernon laughed. "You will never be one of us, you will always be a freak. You don't belong here, you don't belong anywhere!"

"ENOUGH!" Harry shouted and the room went silent. Harry rubbed his eyes as he started to speak not realizing he had begun to grow taller. "Fine, have it your way. I am a freak. I'm a freak and I'm proud of it damn it. If being normal is being like you lot, then I never want to be anything like you!"

As Harry glared at the Dursleys he realized that with every venomous word he uttered he had grown another inch. He continued to verbally attack his former tormentors as his pride filled his voice. "You know what, I am a hero in my world. Loathed as I may be to admit it, I'm famous and loved for the things I have done...and other stupid things like being scared. I have fought evil and I won. I have saved the lives of thousands of Wizards. I have given my life for those I care about. I am happy there, I have friends, and I even have someone who loves me."

"Who would love you." Dudley snorted as he sneered at Harry.

Harry smiled. "The strangest person you could possibly imagine. Maybe it does take a loony to love someone like me. If this is true then that's fine with me, I already have her."

Dudley and Vernon seemed to be gagging from this, well, Dudley was. Vernon seemed to be to be dying all over again. He still gasped out. "Where is this weirdo then, in your head?"

Harry seemed to grow an inch taller as he spoke. "She's in danger, and she needs my help. I don't know why I'm even bothering with you. You mean nothing to me, you don't matter anymore. I hope you have a wonderful life...oh...and rest in peace Uncle. I'm out of here."

Harry walked past the Dursleys, including his Uncle who was now twitching on the floor. Harry walked up to the door and opened it, stating almost to himself. "I'm done with you."

Harry walked through the doorway and had to blink.

* * *

He was back in the Forbidden Forrest, holding the stone in his hand. Harry doubted a second of time had gone by.

"So Potter, this place must have a special meaning to you. After all this is the second time you have been reborn in this clearing."

Harry recognized that voice and grinned as he saw the small ghostly Goblin looking up at him. "Filius!"

The Goblin chuckled. "I must say you have gone a long way from vowing to even use the stone. Now you are its Master."

"Yes hail to the Master of Death." Flamel's ghost uttered. "I must admit if I was given a chance to leave Xanadu, this forest would not have been my first choice."

"Beggar's can't be choosers." Dumbledore uttered as he looked at Harry. "Though as we are dead, we have not really begged for much."

"I'm not dead, I'm am a spirit doomed to haunt Xanadu for all of eterin-"

"Give it a rest and try to smell the Roses." Sirius Black barked with Fred Weasley at his side replying. "But we can't smell and there are no roses."

"He did say try, it's all you can do when you're dead, but there are worse things than death." Remus joked as he and Tonks flew over Harry's head.

"So you are no longer a werewolf then Professor?" Cedric asked as he looked for any sign of a full moon through the many branches.

"Shut up, and I am not you Professor. I quit that job...and we're both dead." Remus growled.

"We are all dead, accept young Harry here." Said a voice that caused Harry to gasp.

Harry ran up to the ghostly forms of his parents Lily and James Potter. "Mum? Dad?"

"Yes dear we are both so proud of you." Lily whispered. "As much as I would like to say otherwise it is not us you should be speaking to."

"Who?" Harry frowned, Lily just pointed behind him. Harry looked and saw-

"Dobby's here too." Dobby squeaked.

"Behind the elf son." James chuckled as he pointed above the elf. Harry's parents backed away as two figures stepped out of the ghosts. Luna should be speaking to you both, not I."

Pandora nodded, "Yes but you are in more dire need of our words than Luna. She will need your help after all."

Xenophilius was looking around in wonder. "I've always wanted to go to a Death Day Party but there must be millions of ghosts in this forest."

Harry looked around and took in the sight. Ghosts, in every direction as far as the eye could see. Pandora nodded as she hummed.

 _"Ghosts, Ghosts everywhere and all the living did shriek,_

 _Ghosts, Ghosts everywhere and none among them speak."_

Harry looked at Xenophilius. "I'm sorry about what happened, I was never very kind to you..."

"Relax son, I am sorry too. I lost faith in the people I love. I may have lost my life, but I saved my soul."

Pandora answered Harry's unasked question. "It is not fire or brimstone but regret that haunts the soul through eternity."

Harry looked at Pandora as he spoke. "And what about you, do you regret."

Pandora noticed the ice in his voice and she met his gaze. "Yes...I regret a great many things. I don't regret my actions, only that they were needed."

"Why then, why did you not tell her about her real Mother." Harry retorted remembering the look on Luna's face when her world was shattered.

Pandora glared with eyes of fire as she shouted passionately. "I am her real Mother. I may not have given birth to her, but I raised her, I fed her, I loved her. I dedicated my life's work to her and when the time came I died for her. That Witch is not her Mother, and I will never call her otherwise!"

Pandora calmed down as she looked at Harry sadly. "How could I tell her otherwise...I knew she would find out, even without my knowledge, but...I was too weak, I didn't want my daughter to hate me when I died. I needed her love to do what had to be done."

"Pandora looked at Harry seriously. "I have done regrettable things Harry, I have done horrible things. I set things in motion that are still happening to this day. You standing here before me is a part of my grand design. You see the world is just a giant math problem. I have delved deeper into Arithmancy than anyone could possibly imagine. I have seen the future, know how to alter it. Yet the farther from my death time progresses, the harder it is to predict. Sometimes I was forced to rely on my faith in You and Luna, even though I would never meet you in life and Luna would only be a child when I left this world. I was forced to lie and manipulate you all. Even in death I have lied to you, and for that I am sorry."

Harry looked at the two Lovegoods as he pondered. "Why...all this for Luna's magic, she would have chosen family over that. Your plans led to your husband's death!"

Pandora nodded as a ghostly tear fell from her cheeks. Xenophilius wrapped an arm around her as he spoke. "She did not do such things lightly, she did not do this for Luna, for the Squibs or even for the Muggles."

Pandora whispered gravely. "I did it for the world."

Harry felt a cold wind graze the back of his neck. "What do you mean?"

It was Filius who spoke. "Haven't you noticed anything rather odd going on, beyond the Totalitar."

"Like what?"

"Unexplained explosions," Filius replied. "First the Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, then Gringotts. A lot of Muggle missiles have been missing their intended targets and hitting very prominent Magical ones. You don't find that suspicious."

"It's just a cover." Harry said dismissively. "The Totalitar have been covering their actions. Muggles make for a good patsy."

"You are not wrong." Pandora replied fearfully. "However I know for a fact that the Hogwarts Astronomy tower was not brought down by the Totalitar or Muggles."

"Then who...wait, it was you?!" Harry shouted as he backed away from Pandora's spirit.

"Of course not. Pandora has been dead for years. I did it." Filius exclaimed.

"What?!" Harry gaped at Filius. "Why would you, we could have been killed."

"Pandora left me a letter, I received the night before." Filius recalled verbally. "I had faith that she knew what she was doing."

"I knew you both would be safe." Pandora uttered. "I made sure you were on that tower for two reasons. One was so you would successfully cast the Imaginatio Potestatem charm. The other was so you would know the Ministry would be lying about the Missiles."

"Why blow it up in the first place!" Harry yelled getting very confused.

"To delay the inevitable. We needed more time, you both needed more time." Pandora whispered. "The Ministry was forced to make a choice. Admit that someone blew up the tower from the inside mere days after letting Aurors into the school, or say it was an outside influence, and expand their energy in covering up the fact that the wards had been lowered."

Filius shouted. "They were forced to raise the wards before anyone noticed, this bought you time, now however, time is up."

Harry looked at all the spirits and saw that they all had the same worried look. It was Dumbledore who spoke. "Tragedy is about to befall us, you must save all that you can."

"From what!" Harry yelled as Flamel uttered. "Now you are asking the right question."

Pandora placed both hands on Harry's head as she uttered. "First there will be fire, fire begets war, war begets Armageddon and the end of the world."


	38. The Totalitar Regime

**Chapter 38: The Totalitar Regime**

* * *

Luna awoke in the darkness feeling the cold wet stone beneath her feet. Her hand immediately reached out to the scar on her forehead. It still stung most painfully, yet Luna could at least take solace it was in the shape of a lightning bolt and not the word her Mother would have had her write.

Her Mother...that word stung more than her scar. It made her think of Umbridge, then Pandora. It made her heart ache and sent her head whirling in confusion, it also brought along many other emotions she could not place. She could place anger, sadness, betrayal, grief...

Luna flinched as she felt something cold and wet be pressed against her forehead. As the water ran down her face, Luna let out a groan of relief. The burning flesh of her scar was soothed by the damp cloth.

"Shush child." An old weathered voice whispered as softly as its hoarseness could provide. "Let me treat your scar, it will become infected if I don't."

"Who are you?" Luna whispered tiredly as she felt the cloth leave her forehead only to come back colder and damper.

"I am no one." The old woman replied. "I am just another soul, lost in hell."

Luna opened her eyes and saw a pair of dull gray eyes staring at her. "Close your eyes, let Fiona take care of you."

Luna tried to rise but felt her mind wander as the old lady washed her scar. Luna wasn't sure how long it was before she heard the second voice. "Have you found out who she is?"

"I have not asked, she needed to have her wound cleaned, not be questioned by strangers." Fiona replied harshly.

"You heard what they said. They mentioned Harry Potter?"

"Not all of us have magical children. Not all of us know of this Harry Potter." The old woman hissed. "Most of us are Squibs, and some have little knowledge of this Dark Lords bane."

A third voice hissed. "You think this is the Moonchild, they say she was with Harry Potter. Look she even has his scar."

"I don't care about any of that." Shouted the second voice. "If she knows Potter than I must speak with her."

"If speak with her you must, then speak with her later." Fiona uttered sagely. "Now you must let her sleep."

Luna shook her head with a moan. "I can't sleep, I need to get out."

An old voice chuckled sadly, Luna opened her eyes and saw the old woman more clearly as she spoke. "We all need to get out, but none of us ever shall leave this place."

Luna felt two pairs of arms pull her up to a sitting position, allowing Luna to look around.

In the torch lit room it was impossible to tell how large it was, but the rows and rows of cages went well out of eyesight. There were large groups of people inhabiting each cage, all of them in rags, a bucket of water was placed in each cage as well as a gruel like substance. Wandering down the halls outside the cages were Dementors, who caused the prisoners to shiver as they pulled upon their very souls. Luna realized that she was in one of these cages as well.

"What is this place?" Luna asked in horror

"A prison." Fiona croaked. "We are the people the Unspeakables deemed unworthy and inferior, Muggles and Squibs. We are the subjects for their experiments. This has been going on for years, some have begun to call them Totalitar but they have and always will be Unspeakables, and unspeakable their actions are."

Luna looked at the people in the cage with her, some were skinny while others had a greenish tinge to their skin. One of the younger women asked quietly. "Is it really you, are you the Moonchild, Luna Lovegood?"

Luna thought about lying but didn't see any cause to, so instead she nodded. The girl looked at her with hope and excitement in her eyes. "It really is you? You really have come here to rescue us?"

Luna's eyes dimmed as their hope crushed her. "I'm sorry...I'm as much a prisoner as you all are."

The women looked sadly but instead hugged Luna, catching Luna by surprise. "It's not your fault, we will all get through this together. The rebels won't leave you here, they'll come save us."

"Don't give her false hope." A middle age woman chastised. "I know their kind, they will use you and abandon you as soon as your value has run out. If this Lovegood girl is here it is because they have no more use for her then they have for the rest of us."

"My friends won't abandon me!" Luna snapped back.

"Then where is Potter?" The woman spat as she turned up her large nose. "Last I heard he was with you. You even have his hideous scar!"

"Harry didn't abandon me I...I..." Luna's voice faded out as her guilt consumed her.

The woman scoffed. "Oh...I see, it was you who abandoned him, well it only goes to prove my point. Wizards and Witches can't be trusted, they will all betray and abandon each other and frankly it seems Squibs are no better. That Potter is supposed to be this great Wizard but he has been abandoned his whole life."

"How would you know that." Luna hissed her eyes piercing into the older woman's.

The woman faltered before rising to her feet and storming away, stopping only to say. "Neglect is it's own form of abandonment."

Luna watched the woman walk away before rising to her feet, she felt Fiona's hand on her shoulder. "Rest child, do not waste your strength on her."

Luna shook the hand off her and stumbled towards her. On the other side of the cage the bitter woman sat rubbing the head of a young man who looked rather ill. He was pale and his skin was loose, like he had lost an unhealthy amount of weight.

Luna sat down beside the woman and asked softly. "Why would Harry know neglect, Petunia?"

If she had any reaction to the utterance of the name, Petunia didn't show it. "My sister was a Witch, I must have some of her blood in me."

"I've lived in the Wizarding world all my life, Last I recall we don't lock children in cupboards." Luna hummed as she tilted her head to the side, her eyes fix on Petunia.

"That was Vern...his idea..." Petunia choked as she thought of her late husband. Suddenly Petunia glared at Luna. "This is all Potter's fault, your kind promised if we took him in, you people would leave us alone. That this dark lord and his followers would not harm us. Receiving word that this lord was defeated was the first time I ever received good news from your world. My family moved back home and then we were attacked. Now my husband's dead and my Dudley's starving..."

Petunia burst into tears causing Luna to place a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Harry was there when your husband died, it saddened him deeply. Despite everything and as much as you hate him, he clearly cares for you and your family. Why can't you care for him?"

Petunia hissed. "I did care, that's why we tried to stomp the freakishness out of him. We took him under our roof and tried to make him respectably normal, purely out of the goodness of our hearts."

Luna hummed in thought. "I thought you wanted to be a Witch. Harry mentioned something about a letter you sent to Dumbledore. You wanted to go to Hogwarts yourself."

Petunia scowled at the memory. "I was only a foolish child then, I know better now. They say you are trying to bring magic to normal folk like us. Well let me give you some advice, don't. Magic causes nothing but trouble. It causes nothing but false hope and leads to unnatural consequences. It ruins lives and destroys families. I made sure my son never questioned her Mother's love. I swore I would never turn my back on him for something as stupid as being unable to perform those freaky tricks."

"No you just mistreated a child in your care because he could. You tried to crush his dreams because you were jealous that yours could never be fulfilled." Luna said with a look of vague curiosity. "I grew up a Squib, it would have been easy to be jealous but I always considered envy to be rather odd. From what Harry has told me and now having met you, you are the oddest person I've ever met."

Petunia looked as if she had been called a horse. "How dare you call me odd. My family is...was the most normal family you could possibly find."

"That is most abnormal indeed." Luna uttered in deep thought. She remembered how torn up Harry was from his uncle's death. Torn between his loathing and the guilt that he hated his only family. There was also the guilt that he still cared for his family in some small way.

Luna understood now, more than ever. The worse thing about her Mother was that Luna truly hated her, and this only lead to guilt. Luna hardly hated anything, to hate her own Mother...even Umbridge...felt evil.

Petunia calmed her temper as she looked down to her only child. "Hate me all you like, but don't hate my son. He needs help, they have been starting to experiment on him. The last time I saw Vernon he was hardly human anymore, he was dead to the world. Please don't let them take my Dudley. He's innocent of any supposed crimes you feel I've committed."

Luna looked at Dudley, he seemed to be wasting away before their eyes, he was definitely big but not in the ways Harry had described him. He was also turning green, something which was more worrying than anything else. "I will try to help everyone, including your son. You are right, he is innocent. He was raised to believe he was better than others. You know what you have done Miss Dursley, you do not need to defend yourself to me. I am not the one you have harmed."

Luna rose to her feet as she looked down on Petunia. "I do not hate you Petunia."

Petunia looked up in surprise. "Then what do you think of me?"

Luna frowned in thought. "To be honest, I don't."

As Luna began to walk away she heard the sound of metal bang and the other prisoners moved back in fright. Luna pushed through the crowded cell and saw the Deathly image of Kingsley Shacklebolt waiting at the gate. "Miss. Lovegood, the Minister has requested the honour of your presence."

* * *

Luna was led into a dark room, in the center of it was a large stone tablet jutting out from the floor. She was waiting for them, her eyes glaring at the scar on Luna's forehead. "Thank you for joining us dear, I know it is early but I promise you won't regret it."

Delores eyes drifted to the beings at Luna's side, her voice suddenly cold. "Leave us and seal the room."

Luna hid her relief as the accompanying Dementors glided out of the room and away from her. Umbridge grinned as Kingsley joined her side as she uttered with excitement. "Today is a day that shall live on in infamy."

Luna replied as she took in the room, ignoring the slamming of metal doors. "Days never live for long, they must end for tomorrow to come."

Delores smiled sweetly, her eyes strained from the effort. "Clever girl, truly a Ravenclaw through and through. It is good you are clever, you will be far more receptive to my plans when you understand exactly what kind of threat we are dealing with."

"I know of the Goblins if that is what you mean." Luna replied as she walked up to the stone with interest. "I have no problem letting the Goblins and LLR overthrow your totalitarian reign."

The Minister laughed. "The Goblins have turned on the LLR. They don't want to defeat us, they wish to enslave all humans. My most recent update with the spies have informed me that Potter and the rebels fled the Goblin city. Ragnok is preparing to make a declaration of war on humanity,"

"No...Ragnok wouldn't do that." Luna said as she shook her head.

Delores approached Luna and looked into her eyes. "Then why did you run from them in the forest? The Goblins wish to be treated like equals, they don't seem to grasp that they aren't our equals, or even human for that matter. They desire your power and are planning to storm the Ministry, take you for themselves. Of course when that fails they will stop me from using your power at all costs. They will destroy you Luna."

Luna looked away from the Minister, who smiled as she walked over to Kingsley. "Lower your hood."

Shacklebolt did as he was ordered, revealing his dark yet pale skin. It seemed worse than before, his skin looking somewhat transparent, making his thin skull like features even more pronounced. Delores grinned at him as she spoke in a Motherly voice. "I think it's time for another round of treatments don't you."

Kingsley looked fearfully at the stone tablet before uttering. "Yes Minister."

"Will you please just call me Umbridge, or even Madam?" Delores sighed with what looked like frustration, though her eyes remained the same cold dark colour they always were.

"Yes Madam." Kingsley drawled as he seemed to levitate onto the stone tablet. Luna looked closely at the table and realized with shock the endless amount of runes carved into the rock. Kingsley raised his scythe pausing to say. "Step back girl, you are not at a safe distance."

Luna didn't hesitate to quickly back away from the tablet. Minister did the same only in a far more dignified manner. Shacklebolt took a deep breath before closing his eyes, then he brought the scythe down into the rock. The embedded scythe had begun to glow a bright yellow and the room started to shake. Luna quickly threw her hands over her eyes, which even closed, were burning from the lights intensity.

Then the light faded and Luna's eyes were forced to struggle to adjust to the sudden darkness. When they did Luna saw Kingsley was on all fours gasping, upon the stone. He looked even worse than before, his eyes seemed larger and his skin had definitely taken on a more greenish tone. His bones seemed to be pushing against his skin. He also seemed be giving off a dark magical aurora of power.

Clapping filled the room as Delores approached the shaking man. "Bravo Kingsley Bravo, I'm ever so proud of you. How many treatments has it been now."

Kingsley shuddered before spitting blood onto the stone tablet. "6 Minister."

"Marvelous, one more to that magical number seven." Delores giggled with glee.

"I don't think I will survive the next one Minister." Kingsley replied in his dry voice, slowly rising to his feet.

"Some have and I'm sure you will too, though as it currently stands I feel it would be unwise to go higher than seven. At least not until we have some subjects survive the 8th treatment." Umbridge said as she scratched her hand.

Luna stepped away from the wall hesitantly as she asked. "What was that?"

Delores turned her eyes to Luna as she pronounced. "That is what you will be working on. It is the answer to both of our quests. Roughly nine years ago, Filius Flitwick began work on his greatest creation. Five Months later, he left the Ministry before it's construction was even completed, but asked that when it was it would be named after the woman he had loved like a daughter, who had tragically died that very morning."

Luna looked at the runes and whispered. "Pandora's box!"

Umbridge grinned. "Clever girl. Yes child, since its completion it is clear that this was your Mother's work. Only she could have designed such a masterpiece. It is a generator, a magical generator, self-fueling and self-sufficient magical energy. With it you could power the world with magic. Pandora's dream, a reality for the world. Muggles and Squibs will become Witches and Wizards. Together as one people, the Wizards will become more powerful than ever before, taking us to a new age of humanity."

Luna starred in wonder at the stone. Was this the result of Pandora's work? "The designs didn't show a stone." Luna murmured to herself.

Delores giggled. "Of course not, Pandora's box is the room below us. Of course, to entering it would fill you with so much magic, it would obliterate your very existence. So we designed this stone, allowing us to control the amount of magic we withdraw from the Magical generator. Since then we've also added a few things here and there. One of my proudest achievements was adapting Pandora's Box to give magic to lesser beings, as well as make Magical's even more powerful than ever before. "

Luna looked between the enthusiastic Minister of Magic and the sickly form of Kingsley Shacklebolt. "How did you do this?"

Umbridge shrugged. "It's basically the same ritual the ancient Pureblood family's used on their Squib offspring. This way however allows them to actually have some control over their magic."

Luna's eyes widened with shock as she shouted. "You can't do that?! It's monstrous, you're torturing and killing these people. Those who survive will lose their minds."

Umbridge sighed with frustration. "I know, death, insanity and mutations are still common side effects of curing Squibs and Muggles of their abnormalities. I also need a stronger force if I'm going to keep the world under my thumb. Since I'll be expanding my duties, it is imperative I have more...powerful Wizards working for me. Even Shacklebolt can only do so much."

"Yes Minister." Kingsley drawled, as he continued to suck air back into his lungs.

Delores walked up to Luna and kneeling down so that they were eye level. "I need your help Luna, the Ministry needs your help. Above all, the Magical world needs your help."

"The Magical world?" Luna whispered as she looked into her Mother's eyes. "The Magical world needs me to help you mutate these Muggles and Squibs?!"

Delores shook her head. "No we want you to finish your work. Cure the Squibs without mutations, insanity and death. Cleanse the Pureblood families of whatever curse has them give birth to Squibs. Above all we must put an end to the Rebellions. From Goblin Rebellions to Wizard Revolutions, we are at war on all fronts. If we do not put a stop to them, the world will descend into chaos and anarchy."

Luna looked at Kingsley who looked weak even has he floated over to his Master. Luna loomed back at her Mother and uttered. "You're creating an army."

Umbridge giggled. "Army is a rather strong word, we have a police force in the Totalitar, but they are no army, even with the power you can provide them they can't conquer anything. I merely wish to maintain order for the people. I will have order, with or without your help, but you can save many lives if you choose our side. You can stop the Wizards rebelling with just a simple speech and the Goblins can be dealt with simply enough."

Luna's eyes harden as she glared at the Minister. "You would have me betray my friends so you can maintain control over us. You would maintain the peace by taking away our freedom. You would destroy the Goblins for being different, as you do to Muggles and Squibs. I won't help you, Magic is not about power or control. Magic is about freedom!"

Umbridge scowled as she stood over Luna. "You still believe the world is a wonderful place. You believe that magic is good, but nothing is good or bad. The world is power, there are those who have it, and there are those who don't."

"You sound like Voldemort!" Luna spat out.

"Voldemort did not invent these philosophies Squib. He merely spouted them, as many have done before and shall continue to do for years to come. These words are not nice, but they are honest and true. Those who spout words of peace and love only wish to see you weak and content to remain weak. You have been brain washed into believing a lie."

"The good of humanity is not a lie." Luna shouted in a rage she had never known. "It is an ideal we fight for, even die for."

Umbridge's voice dropped down to a deadly whisper. Any attempt of kindness in her voice was gone, "When you were young you believed this world was a fairy tale. That good always wins, that everyone is happy and full of love. That Magic will solve all your problems. Then you got older and you learned the truth. You learned hatred that lies in the hearts of children. The justice of man who would rather be dead. The mercy of a world that would kill a prophet and empower a tyrant. The progress of a people who worship blood stained flags. For there to be evil, there must also be good. And good is the ultimate lie!"

Luna shook her head before uttering venomously. "When people believe the way you do, and lose faith in the ideal of a better world, that's when evil has won and the people are easiest to control. Your lies have no use to me, I will die before I forsake the world to the likes of you."

Delores suddenly smile, it was a dark sinister smile. Her eyes had seemed full of mirth, like she knew the punch line to a joke no one else would dare laugh at. "If you do not forsake the world to the likes of me, then you forsake the world to its own obliteration."

Umbridge stormed away from Luna as she drew her wand. The stone covered walls of the room suddenly began to change, the images becoming bright as the image of a city appeared on the walls. Umbridge smiled at Luna's astonished look. "Muggle technology has been quite useful, the Unspeakables are not as backward thinking as the rest of the Wizarding world. It is this forward thinking attitude of the Totalitar that will win this war."

Delores flicked her wand to the first wall and an image of the Ministry's auditorium. "The right side is the Totalitar. We are trying to maintain peace and order to a world full of disorder. We are truly at war on all sides."

With another wave of her wand the wall to the Ministry's left flickered before revealing an image of rallying Goblins. "Nothing new here, Goblins and Wizards have been fighting since the dawn of our individual species. There have been times of peace, even unity, but in the end war breaks out once more. This time I plan to stomp them out!"

The wall opposite of the Goblins flickered before revealing an image of Wizards joined together in a very white room. There was a Witch standing above then delivering an impassioned speech. Luna paled as she recognized her. "Hermione?"

Delores grinned at Luna's expression. "We may not be able to enter the LLR's hideout, but our spies have allowed us to know their movements. The Totalitar know everything, every word every thought, is in our knowledge. The LLR, on their own is nothing more than a nuisance, but with your backing, an incitement of unrest and anger in the Wizarding community. They divide the Wizarding community when we must be united."

Umbridge smiled as she flicked her wand towards the untouched wall, opposite the image of the Ministry. The wall revealed an image that confused Luna. It was simply people walking down the street. They looked exceptionally ordinary, too ordinary to be Wizards. "Terrifying aren't they, absolutely ghastly. Muggle's the scourge of the Earth. They are weak, they pollute, they spread like a disease. They rule over us, not by their actions, but by our own inaction. We hide from them and scurry from their presence. Like rats into a sewer. We are superior to them yet we let their culture destroy not only our own, but the very earth itself."

Delores looked at Luna. "You wish to give this magic? I wish to show them what magic can really do. I see three groups of people who shall be destroyed by the might of Magic. You can save the LLR through your words and actions but it is already too late for the others. The Totalitar shall replace the old dying world with a new world, a better world, a Magical world."

Luna stared at the Minister as she gloated over the twisted dream in her twisted mind. Then she turned to Shacklebolt. "You support this madness!?"

Umbridge spoke first. "He supports what I tell him to. He is lucky I don't throw him in Azkaban like the Wizarding World would do to him."

Kingsley spoke for himself albeit hesitantly. "Yes Minister, I don't like it, but recent developments have made such actions necessary."

Luna shrieked. "What could possibly justify the deaths of the majority of the human population."

Delores look darkened. "It is us or them child. They are excelling, they are gaining power, it was only a matter of time before it happened."

The Minister raised her wand at the screens and all the images transformed to reveal Diagon Alley. The Goblin's bank that was Gringott's still stood tall and proud. Then Luna saw something coming from the distance. It was a dark object in the sky, growing in size as it drew close to the bank. Witches and Wizards looked up before fleeing the streets. Goblin's standing guard ran into the bank to alert them of the inevitable.

Luna looked closely and recognized what the object was. Luna looked at her Mother and asked. "How?"

Umbridge shrugged. "The Goblins were being unruly and non-cooperative. I decided to put them in their place so I had the Totalitar lower their wards."

Luna could only watch in horror as the Muggle missile hit the bank, erupting in a explosion of smoke and fire. The fire seemed to stop before it engulfed the rest of the alley, as the wards went back up. Umbridge laughed. "You should see the look on your face. This is what you wish to help, the Muggles will not befriend you by giving them Magic. They never liked magic, never will. It seems that at some point during the Dark Lord's reign, he tried to get the Muggle Ministry under his thumb. He broke the Statute of Secrecy child."

Luna looked up in horror as the Minister continued. "He shattered it really, the Muggle government of England shared the information they had obtained with the Muggle United Nations. World leaders like our own muggle Minister confessed to having known of our world and being forced to keep it secret. They have declared a Global State of Emergency. Their goal is to find and eradicate our people."

Luna shook her head in disbelief. "We have to make peace, a war with the Muggles is an unwinnable war..."

"No war is unwinnable child." Delores spieled. "What the Muggles have in numbers and weapons, we have in power."

"Either way millions of lives will be lost, billions if you destroy the Muggles." Luna gasped as she struggled to comprehend the devastation.

"So be it, with the Muggles gone the Wizarding world shall repopulate and heal the earth of its mistreatment. I shall use their own weapons against them. They shall destroy themselves and our enemies! The way I had them destroyed Gringotts, I shall have them destroy the Goblins, your band of rebels, and best of all, the Muggles themselves. I will do this even if I have to vanquish cities or sink entire countries the way Morgana sunk Atlantis. I will finally have order!"

Luna looked at Umbridge before exclaiming. "You're mad, you're worse than Lestrange, and Riddle. If you think the Wizarding World will let you commit such evil-"

"They will if they fear for their families' lives. You would be amazed at what horrible things people are willing to do for the people they love. I just need to wait for the Muggles next strike and then I will have the Wizarding world flocking to have the Muggle threat exterminated."

Delores then looked at Shacklebolt. "When will the Muggle strike happen."

"Whenever you wish it, Minister." Shacklebolt drawled, though even he seemed worried with what was to come.

"Oh yes, I quit forgot, as Minister and Head Unspeakable I have absolute control of all Muggle repelling wards as well as protection wards. The Muggles are waiting to blow up anything Magical within a blink of an eye. Once I give the order it will take two hours for the wards to fall and then a mere thirty minutes for the Bombs to be launched and reach the intended target."

"Where?" Luna asked as fear gripped her heart.

Delores flourished her wand a final time and all the walls, the ceiling and floor revealed an image that cause Luna to practically scream in shock, horror and despair. "NO YOU CAN'T!"

Delores looked back at the image of the castle, bathed in red as the sun rose in the distance. "There is nothing I can't do. As soon as Shacklebolt let the Aurors into the castle the Unspeakables were able to infiltrate Hogwarts. They have since destroyed every Hogwarts based Ward, the only ones standing are the ones in the Ministry's power, my power. Now I will have order."

The Minister raised her wand at the image of Hogwarts and begun to speak...when a figure appeared on the snow covered grounds. A single man running from the forbidden forest to the fortress as if the Devil himself was after him. Luna gasped as she recognized him. "Harry?"

Umbridge laughed as she raised her wand, "Well this is just too perfect. I have already been using his upbringing to instill hatred on Muggles, now he shall be the face of Muggle hatred as I make him a Martyr."

"NO!" Luna shrieked as she tackled her Mother to the floor, torn between grabbing the Witches wand and clawing out her eyes. "YOU MONSTER! I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!"

Luna felt something hard whack her on the head, sending her tumbling to the floor. Shacklebolt lowered his scythe as he gave a hand to Umbridge. "Are you alright Minis-"

"Get your hands off me!" Umbridge seethed as she slapped his hand away and rose to her feet. She pointed at Luna glaring. "You foul little creature, how dare you touch me! I should set the Dementor's on you! No matter we are already behind schedule."

"No please, you can't destroy Hogwarts, there are children in there, and Harry...I love him please have mercy," Luna cried unable to stop the tears.

Delores raised her wand for the final time and uttered darkly. "The only mercy I give, is life to those who dream of death, and compassion to those who desire pain. Lower the Wards!"


	39. Hogwarts: A Requiem

**Chapter 39: Hogwarts: A Requiem**

* * *

 _Features Lyrics from a song by Simon and Garfunkel called the Boxer...enjoy...or don't...more still to come and Hopping Mad...Please Like, Follow and leave plenty of Reviews  
_

* * *

Harry ran through snow as if his life depended on it, the words of Pandora still in his mind. The image of the burning castle she had carved into the wall of her lab, flashed in his mind as he looked up at the place that had been his home for 7 years of his life. Hogwarts was bathed in the light of the rising sun.

Harry had almost reached the doors when he felt a surge of power over him. Harry could feel the wards begin to lower, but knew he was the only one. The power of the Deathly Hallows had made him more sensitive to the magic around him. Harry cursed under his breath before looking back to the door, and aimed his wand at the two Totalitar guarding the fortress.

The Guards stepped aside as the doors opened. Students marched out of the Castle as if they were soldiers, though none seemed too happy about it. More Totalitar led them on the pathway to the gates and off Hogwarts grounds. Harry threw on his Invisibility cloak and slid through the Hogwarts doors as they shut behind him. Inside the Entrance hall, Hundreds of Students were being marched into the Great Hall. Harry followed them into the great hall and gasped.

The Hall was surrounded by Totalitar who searched the crowd for any inappropriate behavior. The students kept their eyes down, as if glancing up would insight the faceless guards wrath. Hanging above them were banners but instead of showing the Hogwarts houses, they showed the image of Minister Grimhilde, who's eyes moved as they looked over the students. The Professors sat om the other side of the Great Hall and looked on helplessly. Harry couldn't help but think they were as much prisoners as the Students. Most disturbing of all, the room was as silent as death.

As the last of the students took their seat, three Totalitar rose and aimed their wands at the bewitched ceiling. The red sky swirled before the image of Minister Jane Grimhilde appeared. To Harry's surprise the image spoke. "Hello children, let us all recite the three decrees to a productive and sufficient education, number 1."

"Don't ask questions." The Students recited, all of them continuing to look down. Harry felt his stomach curl as he was reminded of the Dursleys.

Grimhilde smiled as she seemed to look behind her. "Number two."

"Do not speak unless spoken to by a Superior. Otherwise remain silent at all times." The students spoke solemnly. Harry had a feeling they weren't meant to look up at the image of Grimhilde, it was only there for her to look at the students and let them know she was watching. The Minister uttered. "Number three."

"Stride for the approved level of progress." The students parroted.

The Minister smiled. "Yes good for you, this is the most important rule of all. For working together to maintain a consistent level of development allows for a balanced and peaceful society. Now them, as you did not return your permission slips you are at this time unable to visit the Ministry."

"We weren't given a permission slip, only the Purebloods were!" One of the younger students complained as he looked up, only to receive a stunning hex from one of the Totalitar.

"SILENCE!" Grimhilde commanded before continuing sweetly. "I will ask you all to remember and obey the rules. I will not tolerate disobedience. As I was saying you are not going to the Ministry today, however we will instead be giving you a demonstration on how obedience from a peaceful subservient class can lead to a vital and lawful society we must all stride for. We shall show that for the evolution and preservation of the Wizarding world and the ideals we hold dear, we must not tolerate inferiority. For the tree to grow we must prune the weeds from our mist... I must ask you to remain seated while we wait for the demonstration to take place. Until then please open you manuals to page three hundred and ninety...five."

* * *

The Minister smiled over the children as she turned back to Luna, who was desperately trying to yell out a warning, but had been silenced by Kingsley. Grimhilde looked back at the children through her enchanted bowl and added. "To my Totalitar, code S896, status IV2. That is all."

The Minister waved her wand over the bowl of water and knew she had faded from the view of the students. She could still see them of course. "Un-silence her."

Kingsley did as he was told then dropped the Luna to the floor as she coughed violently, having screamed her voice to shreds trying to overcome the silencing spell. Grimhilde drank a potion and changed back to Delores Umbridge who smiled gleefully at Luna. "My Totalitar have just been alerted of Potter's presence, they will find him and they will makes sure he experiences what Muggles are capable of. He will understand why they must be stopped...too bad he will already be dead."

Luna looked up at her Mother with tears "Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy... Not Harry! Not Harry! Please, I'll do anything!"

Delores scrunched up her nose. "Look at yourself, begging like dog. You may be my Daughter but a Squib is still a Squib."

Luna crawled up to Delores on her hands and knees. "Please, I love him, you can't-"

Luna lunged to her feet and ripped the wand from Umbridge's hand and sent a spell at the bowl.

* * *

Harry could tell they had been tipped off. After the Minister's speech the Totalitar had been searching the room for him. Harry tried to quietly cross the room and reach the Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. Then the ceiling rippled again. Harry continued forward before he heard a familiar voice shout. "EVERYONE GET OUT!"

Harry looked up along with the rest of the Students. Harry felt his heart clutch in his throat as he saw Luna for the first time in what felt like years, but had somehow only been days. "Luna..."

"GET OUT! SHE'S GOING TO KILL YOU ALL! BOMB! BO-" Luna's cries were cut off by a spell colliding into her, sending her out of sight before Harry could memorize her features. The students broke out into a panic witch turned into sheer terror when the Minister's face appeared on the screen.

"Do not panic, that was nothing of importance. What is important is that you all maintain order and follow the-"

"IT'S UMBRIDGE!" One of the older students shouted, many others pointing at the hideous face of Delores Umbridge.

Delores seemed to realize her mistake and her face quickly vanished from view but the damage had been done.

* * *

Luna smiled from the floor, even as her eye started to swell. "I don't beg, not to the likes of you."

Delores picked up her wand from the floor and aimed it at Luna. Umbridge fumed with rage. "I could kill you, right now. You should already be dead. Instead I offered you a chance to save millions. You dare turn your back on your own kind, are you truly nothing more than a common Muggle."

Luna looked up and stood on her shaky legs and she whispered. "I'd rather be a Muggle then be related to you."

Delores did not smile, she just frowned at the girl before turning to Kingsley. "This thing won't be of any help, throw it in the dungeons with the rest of the creatures, we will make use of it latter."

"Yes Minister." Kingsley drawled as he grabbed Luna by the wrist.

Luna turned and started clawing at Kingsley's wrist. "NO, let go of me!"

Delores grinned Nastily. "Fine, have it your way. Kingsley, get the enchanted handcuffs. Let the Squib bear witness to the destruction of all it holds dear."

* * *

The room had erupted in pandemonium as Students struggled to escape the Great Hall with the Totalitar blocking the way. Harry had been knocked over by one of the students but kept the cloak over him as he shoved his way through the students.

Suddenly there was a burst of fireworks over the Children as one the Totalitar stood at the Headmasters podium and shouted. " **SILENCE!** "

The students turned around and ran at the Totalitar, shouting in a panic. "She said there was a bomb!"

The Totalitar by the podium yelled. "There is no bomb! You are all safe!"

"But what about Luna? She said..."

"Miss Lovegood is an anarchist and a symbol for the terrorists you call rebels." The Totalitar roared. "She is a liar and anything she tells or shows you is a lie. Now let's all sit down and reastablish order or we will make-"

The Totalitar's voice was cut off when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and saw no on there. He turned back around as the students gasped. Harry threw off his cloak and stood right in front of the Totalitar. "Don't you dare insult my girlfriend!"

Harry brought his fist back and smashed it into the Totalitar's face. The faceless mask dented as the Totalitar fell to the ground unconscious. Harry looked over the Students staring up at him, the Professors and the Totalitar looked upon him in shock. Harry called out. "Well...what are you waiting for? You heard the lady, this place is going to blow. You out number them, they can't stop you. LETS GETS THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

The students all cheered as they drew their wands. The Totalitar immediately began firing curses at Harry and the students while reciting. "Please return to you seats and maintain order. We mean you know harm."

Harry ducked behind the podium as curses hit it, melting the podium before his eyes. Another volley of curses was sent his way forcing Harry to roll off the stage and on to the floor with the fighting students. Harry gripped the elder wand and blasted to his feet before charging at a group of Totalitar. Harry raised his wand and watched as fire burst from the wand. It spread throughout the hall, avoiding all the students and hitting only the Totalitar, who used freezing charms to stop the fires effects. This however proved costly as many were brought down by the students, who took advantage of their distracted state.

Harry raised his wand to the locked doors of the Great hall and cast a huge blasting hex, knocking the Door from its hinges and sending it crashing to the ground with an earth shaking thump. The Students rushed out of the room and began cheering while the overwhelmed Totalitar were brought down by the waves of attacking students.

Harry noticed McGonagall following the students with a smile on her face, Harry pulled her to the side. "You need to get the students out of here."

Minerva looked at Harry and nodded. "I'll send them to their dorm rooms, that should be far enough from the Great hall."

"No you don't understand, you need to get them out of the school!" Harry whispered loudly, pulling her away from the students and Professors who were trying to open the doors of the Entrance hall. "In a matter of hours if not less, a Muggle missile is going to hit Hogwarts and destroy it, with us inside."

McGonagall paled. "How do you know-"

"Filius told me...sort of. Listen Minerva, Voldemort broke the Statues of Secrecy not long before his death and the Ministry plans on using this to their advantage. You have to evacuate the School before the missile strikes."

Minerva seemed to pale further the more Harry spoke, however when he was finished, the Headmistress flushed red and her eyes harden into a steely gaze. "No...I won't let that happen. If that Bitch wants to destroy Hogwarts she'll have to go through me-"

Harry grabbed the Headmistress by her shoulder as he looked into her eyes. "Listen to Minerva. You can't stop it...none of us can. In a matter of hours. Hogwarts will be no more."

McGonagall suddenly looked very old as she uttered softly. "But...but Hogwarts is my home."

Harry's chest heaved as it suddenly dawned on him what he was saying. He muttered weakly. "I know...it is my home too."

For a moment there was silence between the two, the students shouting as they tried to break down the door regained Harry's attention. He stared back at his former Professor. "We have to focus Minerva! The children, we have to get them out of here."

McGonagall looked at the door. "That won't open, the Totalitar has control of that. One of the Bitches many degrees. We are stuck in here unless we can lower the Anti-apparition ward."

Harry closed his eyes and focused magic on the wards around him. He cursed. "Anti-apparition and portkeys are the only wards standing."

McGonagall thought for a moment. "If this missile can destroy all of Hogwarts, it has to at least be an atom bomb if not something more deadly, like the Hydrogen bomb. If that is the case then the only way to escape it's effects, is to go down."

Harry's mind clicked as an idea formed in his head. "I'll lead the Students to the second floor girls' bathroom. I know just the place that can save the Muggleborns...the Chamber of Secrets."

Minerva grinned. "I doubt Salazar ever expected it to be used that way. I'll head to my office and inform the entire school, there are a few students who remained in their dorm rooms out of protest. You lead the students and open the way for them."

Harry nodded as he shouted to the students. "Everybody listen up. We are not going through that way-"

Before Harry could continue the students erupted in panic. Harry frowned before shouting. "SOLDIERS FORMATION!"

The students jumped and stared at Harry as if he had lost his mind Harry ignored them and repeated. "Come on people, I know I've been gone a while but don't tell me you've forgotten how to **STAND IN FORMATION!** "

The First and Second years were the first to form a line...then the other children did so hesitantly. The few Seventh year Muggleborns still at Hogwarts joined the Sixth years uncertainly. Harry smiled before speaking. "This is what we trained for, to defend ourselves in case the worse should happen. Guess what people, the worst has happened. Our lives are in danger and the only way to survive is to get to the second floor girls bathroom. I'll explain why when we are there. Getting there will be dangerous and frankly a lot of you aren't ready. If you are too young to be fighting or simply don't have it in you to be heroic, don't. I'm all for heroes but if you aren't ready, being heroic will just get you and others killed."

Harry paused before adding. "I have trained you all and I know from experience you can handle anything the Totalitar through at you. However if you don't work together and show that inner Gryffindor every single one of you have, then we will let them beat us, but that is _not_ going to happen. We won't let anyone stop us from getting out of here, because we have a right to live, we have a right to exist and damn it we have a right to fight. So are you ready to fight!?"

Half the students cheered while the others seemed to except Harry's words with great reluctance. Harry shouted. "OK then, lets go and leave no child behind. If I say run, then every bloody run!"

* * *

Harry and the students moved through the halls with the focus and precision of a Muggle swat team. The older students surrounded the younger ones as Harry led the way now on the first floor. They had barely been walking for five minutes when the Totalitar appeared in front of them. Harry shouted "DUCK!"

Everyone ducked, the curses flying over their heads. Harry cried out "FIRE!" The students sent their own volley of curses, some hitting the Totalitar. A few Totalitar started laughing and hopping on the sport, showing even the first years were joining in the fight. Harry jabbed his wand out and exploded a hole in the wall. He ran in and the students followed. Harry had to cast a spell to hold them back as they nearly ran on air. They all looked down at 30 feet drop to the ground floor.

Harry looked up at the moving staircase and sent a blast of water at the nearest stairs. The water froze as Harry's wand willed it and with another quick wave the ice turned to stone,creating a bridge to the stairs. Harry begun running up the stone bridge while the students followed, fighting off the Totalitar pursuing them. Harry reached the stairs and helped the students hop on one by one."

"Lazy students." One of the portraits hanging on the wall sighed "In my day we would just take the stairs from the ground floor up, not blast a short cut through the wall."

"In your day? In my day there was no such thing as stairs." A second portrait uttered.

"That's complete hogwash!" The first portrait exclaimed as a stray curse from the Totalitar blasted the portraits to dusts.

Harry helped the last student onto the stairs as the Totalitar continued to fire spells at them, many were following them up the stone bridge Harry had created. Harry smiled and cried out. "YOU CAN NOT PASS!"

Harry sent a curse at the stone and watched as the stone bridge collapsed and the Totalitar fell with it. Harry looked at the Muggle born students and muttered. "I always wanted to do that...It's in a book...Maybe you know it?...Never mind lets go."

* * *

Harry led them up the stairs until they reached the second floor. Suddenly McGonagall's voice uttered from nowhere. "This is an emergency! All students are to please go to the Girls Bathroom on the second floor. This is an emergency!"

Harry smiled hearing the Minerva's message before a realization struck him. Everyone in theschool would have heard that. "Oh bugger..."

Totalitar suddenly burst out of the walls and started firing curses. Harry cast shields around the students as they began to fire back. Harry wasn't sure if he could keep the shields up and get the students to the Chamber in time. Harry cursed as he realized he would have to drop the shields. Then the Totalitar started falling back. Harry looked over his shoulder and saw a group of Professors had joined him. Even Trelawney was casting some decent spells. Harry grinned as they pushed them past the Girls washroom. Harry aimed a Bombardo charm at the ceiling and watched as it collapsed, forcing the Totalitar backwards. The collapsed ceiling now separated the Totalitar from the students and the girls washroom. Harry immediately ran to the serpent marked sink and spoke to the sink in Parseltongue. _"Open."_

Harry waved the students back as the sink sunk into the floor leaving open a path down to the Chamber.

Harry turned to the students. "Ok everyone, I'm going to slide down and you are going to follow. Just a hint of warning, it's filthy down there."

With that Harry jumped down the hole and shot down slide. Harry braced himself and landed in the pile of old bones, of small animals that was at admittedly smaller since the Basilisk had been slayed. Harry helped as the students came down one by one. Making sure the smaller ones didn't hurt themselves as they flew off the slide. When everyone had landed, including the professors, Harry led then through the dark sewers. Harry reached the final door and again spoke in Parseltongue. _"Open."_

When the door opened Harry and the students entered the Chamber of Secrets. Not much had changed in the last six years, in fact even the Basilisk corpse looked as fresh as ever. Many students gasped, several screamed, including a few professors, while a couple of young first year boys whispered. "Wicked."

Harry grinned as called out. "Don't worry about the Snake, it's quite dead I assure you. Now is anyone missing?

"We are missing 5 students."A Ravenclaw answered immediately.

"We are all here sir."A Hufflepuff said proudly.

"Same here." A Slytherin uttered confidently though for the most part the only Muggleborns in Slytherin were first years.

"Three of ours are missing." Gryffindor replied with worry.

Harry nodded as he clapped his hands together. "OK everyone, please wait here and let in any non-Totalitar who try and enter. I'm going to go help get the missing students and bring the Headmistress."

"She's not coming." Professor Slughorn uttered. "She's staying in her Office."

Harry looked at the pot-bellied professor in confusion before it clicked. "Ok, that's not happening."

Harry bolted from the Chamber and shut the door behind him. Harry climbed out of the sewer and pulled himself onto the floor of the Girls bathroom. Harry looked up and saw a bunch of students already there, most of them Ravenclaws, along with three Hufflepuffs. Harry let out a drawn out sighed. "Down the hole, when you reach a door just knock and say your name, they should let you through."

Harry watched the children jump down the hole before muttering. "Bloody children."

Harry threw on his invisibility cloak and took off, heading to the one place he was certain he would find someone.

* * *

Harry blasted the Gargoyles to pieces and walked up the revolving stairs they guarded. Harry was about to knock on the door when it opened on its own. McGonagall was sitting at her desk drinking a bottle of Belhaven St Andrew's Ale. Harry looked at the bottle. "Isn't that a Muggle drink?"

Minerva nodded. "My Father was a Muggle. It's a Scottish drink. I'm Scottish you see, unless you didn't know."

"I always though your accident was Irish." Harry chuckled.

Minerva glared playfully. "Don't even joke about that."

Harry smile faded as he grabbed his old professor's hand. "Listen, we have to go now, OK?"

Minerva shook her head and Harry shook his head in reply. "That was not a request, we are going NOW!""

Again the Headmistress shook her head. "I'm not leaving my post."

Harry scowled. "Now is not the time for some Titanic crap-"

"It's the perfect time actually. Hogwarts is not a ship but I am her captain. I will not leave her!" McGonagall asserted with pride

"I don't care, I'm not letting you throw your life away!" Harry shouted desperately.

"What life Harry?" McGonagall replied as her eyes looked distant. "I'm old Harry, older than I ever thought I'd be. I once had a family. I've lost Husbands, lost children, I even broke the heart of the man I loved so I could remain in this world. I have lost colleges to the war, and family to. I have lost almost everyone I have ever loved Harry...but I never lost Hogwarts. When I lost my children, I became a Mother to my cubs. When I lost my family, my fellow professors became my family. Hogwarts is my home Harry, It is all I have left."

"But-"

Minerva looked behind Harry. "If Albus Dumbledore was in my position, what do you think he would he do."

"He would..." Harry looked at the portrait of Dumbledore behind him, the portrait solemnly shook his head. Harry looked back at the Professor and felt a tear run down his cheek. "We still need you...I need you."

Minerva shook her head with a sad smile. "No you don't, not anymore and that fills me with pride."

Harry nodded as he closed his eyes. McGonagall whispered. "I'm not sad Harry, I feel sorrow for Hogwarts but not myself. I have lived an honorable life, but now it must end. It is my duty, and I am ready."

Harry hesitated as he looked at the women realizing how important she was to him. Harry couldn't help it as he rushed to her side and hugged her, startling the elder women at first before she hugged him back.

"I'll miss you." Harry whispered.

"I know." Minerva acknowledged as Harry pulled away.

Harry walked up to the door, before turning around and stating, "Is was a pleasure serving under you, and learning from you."

"It was a pleasure teaching you Harry, and watching you grow up into the man you have become. Your parents would be proud of you. I'm proud of you Harry." Minerva uttered with a heart warming smile.

Harry smiled back as he memorized the most important Mother figure in his life before leaving the office.

Minerva looked back at the portrait of Albus and sighed with a smile. "His argument was more convincing than yours."

The portrait shrugged. "I believe he cares about you more then I, and believe me, that is saying something."

The Minerva took a seat before she raised a glass to the former Headmasters portrait. "It has been a please serving you Albus."

The portrait blushed. "Enough of that Minerva. You're going to make me cry."

* * *

Harry entered the Ravenclaw common room by answering the door's riddle with a blasting hex. Harry looked around the room and shouted. "Everyone here please follow me. I am your former professor Harry Potter and if you do not follow me now then you will die...that is not a threat it's...the schools going to blow up are you coming or not!"

The students popped their heads from a room up the stairs and started yelling. "What about the book's and the library!?"

Harry shouted in disbelief. "Books! Library! YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE! LETS GO!

The students started running down the stairs carrying handfuls of books. Harry sighed as he waved his arms, shrinking the books before heading up the stairs. Harry grabbed a student's bag and cast charms on it before summoning all of the books into the bag, shrinking them as they flew closer. When he was done Harry cast a weightless charm on the bag before handing it to the students. Harry led them out of the common room cursing under his breath. "Damn Ravenclaws."

* * *

Harry spoke to the children as they reached the second room girls bathroom. "Do you know were there may be other students?"

The Ravenclaw's shook their head while one asked. "Didn't you have some sort of map that could show you that."

Harry's face flushed red as he stuttered. "N...No that's just a rumor...of course I wouldn't forget about that..now down the hatch you go and all that, bye."

As the last student jumped down the hatch Harry cursed as he searched his pockets and pulled out a piece of parchment. "Maybe I should get bloody remembrall before I end up like Neville."

Harry tapped his wand to the Marauders Map and uttered. _"I'm solemnly swear I am up to no good."_

Harry grinned as the map appeared on the parchment, his smile faded when he looked at the room he was in. "Oh bugger."

Harry jumped out of the way as Totalitar blasted their way out of the stalls and sent a volley of curses at Harry. Harry raised his wand and deflected them back at the Totalitar with inhuman reflexes. Harry could feel the power of the Hallows flow through him as he reflected and cast spells at lighting speeds. Harry grinned as he lowered his wand. The Totalitar laid scattered around him, some actually whimpering. Then Harry heard a slow clap and quickly turned and raised his wand at the man in the doorway.

"Bravo, bravo, it seems you have improved since the last time we met." The scared man uttered as he stepped towards Harry.

Harry glared as he aimed his wand at the man's heart. "Donovan!"

The Wizard smiled as he looked at Harry's wand. "Do it, kill me. It doesn't matter, soon we will both be dead."

"No, just you." Harry hissed as he circled Donovan Corner. "You can destroy this school, but the students are safe. You can't touch them, and the bomb won't hurt them."

Donovan snorted. "I know where they are, I could just follow them down that pipe, and slaughter them all. No one needs to know it wasn't the bomb that killed them, however I have no desire to do such a thing, I'll leave that to the Totalitar."

"They'll have to go through me first." Harry uttered darkly.

Donovan's laughter filled the room his skin was green and his teeth were all but missing, Harry had a feeling it was magic alone that made his speaking eligible. The scared chortled. "Don't you see Potter, it doesn't matter. As long as you are dead, as long as this school falls and we have some casualties, the Muggles fate will be sealed. I shall keep you in this school, even if it kills me, I'm already dead and soon the bomb shall destroy us all."

Donovan walked up to Harry and pressed his chest into the tip of the elder wand. "Our death's Harry shall be the spark that ignites the flame destined to end the Muggle race once and for all. The people responsible for all the wrongs of the world, the ones truly responsible for my son's death shall be no more."

Harry looked Donovan in the eyes and snorted. "You really are mad aren't you."

Donovan smiled and shrugged. "I may be mad but I'm right."

"Your son died because of his own action and the actions of a mad Death eater." Harry yelled at the scarred man. "He died because you made him hate himself by telling him he was the son of a "filthy" Muggle. Your bigotry drove him to hate, and his hate drove him to his own death, as it will do to you."

Corner's wretched smile almost fell. "I know that, you see we all had a part to play in Michael's death, and we will all pay for it."

"That's not the point Donovan. It doesn't matter who is responsible for your son's death. As long as you obsess over this then all that will come from his death will be pain and misery. If you seek revenge you will only do to others what was done to you. You will orphan children, widow wives and make husbands widowers. You will make parents childless, and for what? To spread the very hatred that destroyed your son." Harry shouted desperately trying to reach the man. "A man once said an eye for an eye makes the world blind. Do you really want that?"

Donovan shook his head as his eyes burned red. "No...I don't wish to blind the world, just watch it burn."

Donovan raised his hand and the Marauders map flew into his hand. He looked at it with great interest. "There are six students in the Gryffindor common room and a seventh hiding in the potions storage room in the dungeons. Here see for yourself."

Donovan thrust the map into Harry's free hand. Harry immediately saw the madman's clams were accurate. Donovan cackled. "Unfortunately reports say that the bomb will be here in just under forty-five minutes, do you think you can bring them all here in time. It won't matter as this washroom is officially out of order!"

Without warning the map caught fire as Donovan seemed to vanish from Harry's clutches, his laughter echoing through the room. Harry cried out as the burning map scorched his fingers. Harry let the Marauders map fall from his burnt fingers and could only watch in horror as his Father's treasured map turned to ashes, the words " _Mischief Managed"_ appearing on the parchment before it too was consumed by flames.

Harry felt hatred fill his heart as Donovan's laughter continued to fill the room. Harry felt something fly past him and hit the ceiling. Harry ran from the bathroom as the ceiling came crashing down, the laughter becoming hysterical . Harry turned back and saw the room was completely blocked off as well as the the Hallway leaving only one direction for him to go.

Harry raised his wand to the fallen debris but the as he removed some of the debris, more came crashing down. Donovan's laughter continued and Harry spun around looking for the madman, calling out. "SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!"

Donovan appeared over his shoulder and smashed his elbow into the side of Harry's head. Harry fell to the floor before rolling onto his back and fired a cutting curse at the Donovan, who blocked it with ease. Harry jumped to his feet and cracked the scarred man with a right hand before landing a bludgeoning hex to his gut, sending him flying into the wall. Donovan coughed up greenish blood as he drew his wand and cried out. _"Avada Kedavra."_

Harry jumped out of the way just as he was about to close in on Donovan and threw on his cloak of invincibility. The madman hollered. "HA maybe you should show _yourself_ you coward and fight like man. Or are you going to run like the Muggles that raised you. They all tried to run, even the fat ones."

Harry raised his wand to cast another curse when he noticed the blocked off debris. Harry remembered the other students who need help. Donovan was stalling him. Harry kept the cloak on as he ran to the Gryffindor common room while Donovan's shrieks echoed through the hallway. "Come back and Die Harry Potter!"

* * *

Harry ran through the halls of Hogwarts and up the stairs. At one point he had to press himself against the wall to avoid a legion of patrolling Totalitar. Later on Harry heard Donovan's voice echoes through the halls as he commanded. "DESTROY THE STAIRS! DON'T LET ANYONE ESCAPE!"

Harry was on the fifth floor when someone grabbed and pulled him into a dark room. Harry struggled to free himself and landed an elbow to his assailant's ribs. "AH bloody hell that hurt!"

"George? You're here?" Harry gaped as he cast a Lumos charm revealing the grinning Weasley.

"I'm surprised to see you here myself." George laughed as he slapped Harry on the back. "Luckily for you, I have a plan on getting the rest of the students out of here."

Harry looked around and grinned. "The Room of Requirements, brilliant!"

"I know." George acknowledged humbly. "We can simply require a way out of Hogwarts's. I sent some of my friends to bring the remaining Gryffindors back here."

Harry nodded before casting a tempus charm. "They have thirty minutes George, you think they are being held up"

George replied with a mischievous grin. "If they are being held up then we better get down there,"

* * *

They were closer then Harry thought as a group of Gryffindors were fighting the Totalitar in the middle of a nearby hallway. Harry glanced at George who nodded as he disillusioned himself. Harry ran at the Totalitar and fired three rapid fire stunners. The dueling Wizards turned to Harry who fired another three bombardo charms at the floor beneath the Totalitar, while George slowly crept behind them.

The Totalitar started firing curses at Harry who deflected them with shocking speeds that had the students staring with their jaws dropped. Harry looked over to them and jerked his head to the Totalitar. They seemed to get the message as they started stunning the distracted masked guards.

Suddenly the Totalitar dropped as George fired rapid stunners to their backs. George faded back into veiw and bowed to the Gryffindors. "Another master plan by the master of mischief."

"Get bent." The Gryffindor Harry recognized as Vicky Frobisher taunted.

"Maybe I will if you join me." George laughed before dodging a kick below the belt.

"Hey! We don't have time for jokes." Harry shouted causing both Magical's to look down bashfully. "All of you better head back to the Room of Requirements. I have to go and rescue one last student."

"That's not funny" George exclaimed as the other Gryffindors started running down the hall, he followed them at a slower pace. "In 20 minutes this place is going to go boom! Unless this kid is close..."

Harry grimaced. "He's in the Dungeons."

George blanched. "The Dungeons! Sorry but the kids a goner!"

"I'm not leaving him down there to die. He's just a first year, you know of a student named Thomas Fletcher?"

George seemed to flinch when he heard the name freezing his tracks. The Weasley shook his head sorrowfully. "I'm sorry Harry, but we don't have the time. If you go after him you will only succeed in dying too."

Harry looked down hallway before looking back at George. "If I don't try to save him George, if I just leave that kid there too die, I will never be able to look Luna in the eye. Besides a soldier never leaves a man behind."

George stared at Harry and opened his mouth to speak but Harry cut him off. "If anything happens to me, please save Luna. She's been captured by Totalitar, make sure she is alright"

George slowly nodded and saluted Harry from down the Hall before running around the corner and out of sight. Harry threw the cloak over himself and vanished.

* * *

Harry reached the stair case with fifteen minutes to go and simply uttered. "Bugger"

The Totalitar had followed Donovan's ordered and had destroyed the staircase which was now just ruble resting on the bottom floor. Harry paced back and forth as he tried not to panic. Harry knew time was short and looked at the ground floor, five stories down. "Dam Merlin's balls to Hades."

Harry closed his eyes and jumped over the edge, diving head first. Harry felt the air rush by him as he fell the first of the 5 story's to floors. His cloak fell off and Totalitar started to fire at him from different floors. Harry just kept his eyes closed as the curses flew past him. He let his mind flow drift out of conscious thought as he focused on nothing more than a single fact, if he didn't do this right, he was going to make a big mess when he hit the ground.

Harry felt a curse clip his leg, but Harry ignored it as best he could as he uttered the words. _"Imaginatio Potestatem,"_

Harry watched as the ground rushing towards him slowed before he stopped altogether, three feet from the ground. Then Harry dropped the final three feet right onto his face as he toppled over to the floor. Harry cursed under his breath as he wiped the dirt and blood from his face and summoned his cloak over to him. Harry threw it back on and ran from the Totalitar curses.

Harry ran down the Entrance Hall and grinned as he saw Totalitar preparing to open the door for their escape. Harry ran past them and down into the dungeons, looking for the Potions cupboard and hoping the child was still there.

Harry's ear perked up as he heard the sound of sniffles and approached the nearest cupboard. With a wave is his wand the door unlocked and opened. The child curled up in the corner of the room was only a first year. Harry recognized him from teaching his classes early in the year, it felt so long ago now. Harry took off his cloak as he whispered. "Hey, Thomas, it's me Harry."

Little Thomas looked up and ran to his former professor. Harry chuckled as the boy little hugged him causing a warmth to fill his heart. "Don't worry, I got you. I won't let anyone hurt you. Now let's get out of here."

Harry cast a Tempus charm and groaned. _5 minutes..._

Harry scooped Thomas into his arms and threw the cloak over themselves. Harry ran up the stone steps and out of the dungeons as fast as he could. Yet he could feel the metaphorical sword of Damocles hang just over his neck, any minute from now it was going to fall.

Harry felt a burst of adrenaline fuel his steps as he reached the Entrance Hall. The Totalitar were about to open the door. Suddenly a voice rang out. "Hey, have you captured or disposed of Harry Potter?"

The group of Totalitar looked up at the marching figure of Donovan before one uttered. "No point now, if he is still in here he will be killed when the castle falls."

Donovan nodded. "True, true, but why are you attempting to open the door and risk letting the brat escape?"

The Totalitar, even in masks, spared a glance at each over. "The castle is going to fall in less than three minutes.. We are still in said castle."

Donovan frowned before his eyes flashed with understanding. "Oh...I see, I know what the problem is."

Donovan strutted up to the door and banged it with his fist. "You weren't informed of the nature of this mission."

"Excuse me sir?"

Donovan laughed. "It's a suicide mission."

Harry barely had time to block the child's eyes as the madman struck. Thomas also had his ears covered by Harry as the screaming started. Donovan hit one with an enough cutting hexes to lead to horrific and fatal results. Another was blasted into the door with such force that Harry could hear the bones crack as he remained stuck there. The others tried to run and had his head severed from his body, while the other was burnt to dust. Thomas moaned as he started to panic. He broke free from Harry's grip and started running to the large door.

"HA!" Donovan shrieked as he raised his bloody hand and summoned the first year into his grasp. Thomas was already crying out for help. "POTTER! I KNOW YOUR HERE! COME OUT OR I MAKE HIS DEATH PAINFUL!"

Harry threw off his invisibility cloak as he glared at Donovan. "LET HIM GO!"

"OK." Donovan shrugged as he dropped Thomas to the floor. "Not that it matters, time is up. The Bomb is almost here."

Harry shouted with panic. "Merlin damn it let us out!"

"NO!" Donovan pouted before squealing with excitement. "This is it, twenty seconds until vengeance is mine! No more grief, no more pain. Just fire, lots of and lots of fire!"

"You don't have to do this Donovan!" Harry shouted as he aimed his wand at Donovan. "You can let us out, you can still do the right thing. This isn't what Michael would want."

"Don't you dare say my son name Potter!" Donovan roared. "Now...Shut up, you're ruining my moment. Your times up Potter, the Bomb will be here in Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven..."

Thomas ran to Harry who scooped him up as he ran to the door. Donovan continued to count. "Six...Five...Four..."

Harry banged against the door but it would not open. He pulled Thomas close to him as Donovan finished his count with a cry of. "Three...Two...One..."

Silence filled the room as they wait for the end to come...Donovan frowned before repeating. "Three...Two...One...Um...Zero...What the Hell?!"

Donovan reached into his pocket and pulled out an object. When he raised it to his ear, Harry gaped. "Is that a phone?"

Donovan raised his hand to ask for silence as he impatiently stomped his foot. Harry shook his head with disbelief. "You bloody hypocrite, you are using Muggle technology while you bash them-"

"Will you shut up?! I'm on the phone! Your being very rude you know." Donovan grumbled before he began to speak into the phone. "Hey...It's Donovan...No, not Donny, Donovan!...Yeah so I'm standing here inside Hogwarts and I'm not dead. Care you explain that...Huh?...Are you shitting me?...What do you mean delayed?...I don't care if its five minutes you bloody...Maybe More?...Wait, you know what, it's fine. I'll be dead soon anyway. Since this is the last time we ever speak go fuck yourself!"

Donovan tossed the phone to the floor and blasted it to bits with a simple hex. Donovan looks up at Harry and shrugged. "Bloody Government, always behind schedule."

"So five minutes then?" Harry said he stepped up to Donovan.

"Give or take, knowing them Muggles it will be ten minutes, or hell maybe twenty if their goverment is anything like ours." Donovan chuckled before getting dropped by Harry's right hand.

Harry walked up to Donovan and stepped on his chest. Harry shouted. "Open the door or I will perform the Torture curse on you until you brain turns to soup."

Donovan wheezed as Harry pressed his weight on the foot on the madman's chest. "You don't have the guts Potter."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "My life and the life of an 11 year old child is on the line. I pretty sure my conscience will be clear if I torture you to save him."

Donovan grinned showing off his missing teeth. "I must admit, I like the sound of that. You know what, I won't subject you to the flames of Muggle warfare...I'd rather just kill you myself."

Donovan roared as he blast a wave of fire up at Harry, forcing Him to jump out of the way and roll to his feet. Harry spun around with a curse but Donovan was already in his face. Donovan extended his hand and sent Harry flying across the room. Harry felt the air get knocked out of him as he hit the floor and looked up just in time to see the scared man pounce on him with an animalistic shriek.

Harry kicked him over him and launched him to the floor just above him. Harry rolled to his knees but Corner was one step ahead of him, landing a vicious to the face. Harry scooted backwards as fast as he could while Donovan jumped to his feet and stalked towards Harry with a maniacal grin. "You like to fight like a Muggle, I'm fine with that, but can you fight like a Wizard!"

Donovan raised a hand and shot a bolt of lightning at Harry, causing him to grit his teeth as his nerves were set on fire. Donovan lowered his hand and walked around him as he hissed. "Your kind doesn't belong at Hogwarts, none of you Muggle lovers ever did. It is your fault the Castle shall fall. Hogwarts deserves to fall."

Harry felt his vision go read as he raised the Elder wand and cried out. "Sectumsempra!"

Donovan shrieked as his body was ravaged by viscous slashes, sending him to the floor. Donovan cackled. "I'm a goner now."

Bleeding profusely a green substance that Harry suspected was blood, Donovan stumbled to his feet. Harry rose quicker and cried out. "Say one more word about Hogwarts...this place is my home you bastard."

Donovan blinked as he looked at Harry's feet. "Why did you summon a hat?"

"I didn't..." Harry frowned as he looked. Harry's frowned turned into a grin as he saw the Sorting hat at his feet. Harry picked the hat up and reached his hand into the hat. Harry grinned as he drew out the fabled sword of Gryffindor. "Even now, at the end, help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who deserve it."

Donovan shrugged as he spit out more green blood. "Fine you want to fight like a Goblin, they are lesser then Muggles."

Harry looked up at Donovan who had circled towards the door. "Get out of my way."

Donovan grinned as he laughed at Potter. "You think you can kill me, a Wizard with the power of the Ministry. A Wizard of the Unspeakables! You think you can kill me with a primitive Muggle weapon made by Goblin's?!"

Harry nodded as he stalked towards Donovan and raised his sword. Donovan begun laughing. "Fine, then feel the Might of Magic!"

Donovan raised his hand and summoned the sword right out of Harry's hand. Donovan laughed as he looked at the grinning Harry. "What did you expect would hap-"

Donovan's sentence was cut off as the fabled sword finished its flight across the Entrance hall and reached it's summoner...blade first.

Donovan felt the sword run right through his heart as he was sent flying into the great doors of Hogwarts. The Sword punctured the door leaving Donovan hanging from it with a sword through his chest. Harry shook his head sadly. "From my experience magic causes just as much problems as it solves."

Donovan hacked up more green blood as he croaked. "Touché Potter..."

Harry turned around and called out. "Thomas!"

The boy came running out of his hiding place, a broom cupboard and to Harry's surprise, he was not alone. Harry stood dumbfounded as a legion of house elves ran out of the cupboard. Harry looked at the boy with a raised eyebrow and Thomas replied shyly. "It's bad enough they're our slaves, we can't leave them behind."

Harry looked at the Elves and grinned at the young boy. "Hermione would love you, now let's go."

One the house elves spoke up. "We cannot go, we are bound to serve Hogwarts forever."

Harry sighed. "Hogwarts is officially closing. Through no fault of your own you must all receive cloths, if you still wish to serve go speak to the LLR and their leader Hermione Granger. She will deal with you and get you all new positions to serve."

Harry waved the elder wand and conjured cloths on all the House elves. None of them seem thrilled but understood the situation. They all started to vanish as they looked to get rid of their cloths as soon as possible when Harry stopped one of them. "Hey Winky, could you possibly open the doors for us."

The House elf nodded as she snapped her fingers and vanished. The Great doors of Hogwarts began to slowly open as Donovan groaned weakly. "Yes...just leave me up here...I'm not in pain."

Harry snorted as he looked at Donovan still hanging from the door. Harry raised his wand and summoned the sword back to him, the handle gently landing in his hand. Donovan dropped to the ground in a puddle of green liquid. Harry looked down and muttered. "Are you even human enough to die?"

Donovan nodded as he looked up. "I'm pretty sure...I'm going to die really soon...but at least you will join me in hell."

The door opened and Harry looked up at the rising sun and paled. In the red sky a small dark spot was slowly getting bigger, as it headed towards the castle. Harry quickly grabbed Thomas and threw him onto his back, "HOLD ON!"

Harry started running as fast as he could, while Donovan's cackles filled the air.

* * *

Minerva sat at her table calmly waiting for the end. She tiredly rose to her feet and looked out the window, noticing the dark spot in the sky. Minerva sighed as she looked over the fields. The grounds of Hogwarts, the Forbidden Forrest. The beautiful sights before her...

"Albus..." Minerva whispered as she looked out the window. "You said something to Potter once...the day he left...about Hogwarts, what was it?"

The portrait nodded in understanding. "I told him that Hogwarts would always be his home, and I stand by that claim, even now...at the end."

Dumbledore sighed as he spoke with passion. "Hogwarts will always be our home. You see Hogwarts is not just the castle in which we currently reside. It is not just a place of learning, nor is it simply a place we prepare for the future.

 _Hogwarts is a place where we find ourselves, and where we find each other._

Harry ran as fast as he could towards the Hogwarts gates, as the Missile in the sky neared its target. Harry felt his heart and lungs tear at each over as the child on his back started to cry...

 _Hogwarts is the friends you make, the friends you keep._

In the Chamber of Secrets, children of all houses, ages, race and creeds held each over. Hoping with everything they had that they would survive...

 _Hogwarts is the love you win, and the love you lose._

Luna screamed with tear stained eyes as the Missile struck Hogwarts. Harry stopped running and turned around...

 _Hogwarts is our dreams, and sometimes it is the realization of our dream coming true._

Donovan looked up as fire spread through the halls towards him. He smiled as he closed his eyes...

 _Hogwarts is our very childhood..._

Hermione looked over her plan when Dean whispered the news into her ear. Hermione looked down at her sheets unseeing as her face paled...

 _...Even when we have grown to become adults, with adult responsibilities._

Ron entered and noticed something was wrong with his girlfriend. "Hermione?"

Hermione slowley looked up, her eye wet with unshed tears.

Ron paled as he rushed over to her side. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Hermione broke down into tears as she sobbed in Ron's arms...

 _One could say Hogwarts is the child within us all._

Harry opened his eyes in the blinding white light as the Castle became engulfed in a Mushroom cloud. It reminded Harry of old footage he had seen on the television once. The Cloud of Nuclear fire spread quickly, heading towards him at great speed. Harry pulled Thomas off his back and whispered in his ear. He then tucked the child deep into his chest as threw on the Invisibility cloak, hiding the coming destruction from the child. Harry spoke calmly just as the fallout consumed them. "Don't look..."

 _And like our childhood...it must end._

Luna screamed in silent agony as Umbridge lowered her wand and motioned to Kingsley to take her away. Luna did not fight Kingsley as he dragged her away from the room. Images of the explosion showed on every wall. The Silenced girl could only cry as she repeated the name Harry...

 _"Hogwarts is in our hearts. Hogwarts shall always be with us as long as we hold on to the Memories."_

Minerva smiled as he looked at Dumbledore's portrait. "Thank you then Albus, for the memories."

Albus smiled. "When it is all said and done. Memories is all we take with us."

Minerva sighed as she pressed her hand on the portrait and Dumbledore rested his hand under hers. McGonagall softly whispered, "Goodbye..."

* * *

 _The people who stand by your side, they are your Hogwarts._

 _As long as we all stand together, I promise we will always have a home._

* * *

 _24 hours later_

* * *

"Is now really the time!" Ron shouted at his sister who was humming a tune to herself as she looked around at the creator. "Will you look around you. Hogwarts is gone...and...and so is Harry..."

"I was just thinking of him actually." Ginny wistfully as she sat on the ground and looked at her wreck of a Brother. "You know he reminds me of a song, a Muggle song in fact."

"Mental..." Ron choked out as he sat beside his sister, feeling like he would never be happy again.

"It's called the Boxer by this duo, Simon and Garfunkel." Ginny mused. "There's this line in the song that always reminded me of Harry."

"Hmm." Ron grunted not really listening.

Ginny nodded before she recited softly.

 _"In the clearing stands a boxer and a fighter by his trade_

 _And he carries the reminders_

 _Of every glove that laid him down_

 _And cut him till he cried out_

 _In his anger and his shame_

 _"I am leaving, I am leaving"_

 _But the fighter still remains_

 _Still remains..."_

Ron looked at Ginny who smiled with a shrug. "Fighters are a stubborn people, they never seem to know when they've had enough. Just when you think they are down for the count...they come back for more."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Too Be Continued...More to Come...**


	40. The Fallout

****Chapter 40: The Fallout****

* * *

The Nargles wish to inform you some facts stated in this chapter may be not be accurate

 **The Nargles are not rocket scientists that can inform you the consequences of a Hydrogen bomb**

 _If you use fanfiction to learn your science you are an idiot or reading the brilliant_

 **Harry Potter and the Methods of Rationality by Less Wrong**

 _That's a free plug by the Nargles now please enjoy this scientifically inaccurate story and remember._

 _ **Nargles Rule**_

* * *

Alberforth emerged from his house with George running behind him. The Gryffindor students that had followed George out of Hogwarts through the room of requirements remained inside as to not be spotted by the Totalitar. George and Alberforth however were quickly seen by a Totalitar who ordered. "Please return to your homes. We are dealing with a code black emergency. We will alert you when it's safe to come out."

George and Alberforth shook their heads and walked passed him. "If there is an emergency we want to help...oh Merlin."

The streets of Hogsmeade were flooded with people all looking up at the Missile heading straight for Hogwarts. One Totalitar shouted to the people. "When that dark object hits the castle of Hogwarts, then the explosion will spread and engulf us all. If anyone wishes to he help prevent this, please raise your wands to the sky and cast the Protego charm. If you would rather go inside, do so now."

The people followed the Totalitar, to the edge of the village and together, they all raised their wands and cried out. "Protego!"

George and Alberforth looked up and watched as a purple shield started to form around the village The united Wizards stood tall with their raised wands, but all of them gasped when it happened.

The missile struck Hogwarts and George used his non wand arm to cover his eyes as he was blinded by a flash of white light. The light faded just enough for him and the other Wizards to see the Ball of fire that was once Hogwarts. It was the most beautiful and terrible thing George had ever seen. It hypnotized him, drew him closer, like a moth to a flame. Alberforth pulled him backwards, and George snapped out of his trance. The fire seemed to be spreading, as it formed into a mushroom shaped cloud.

George felt the hair on his neck stand tall as he spoke to Alberforth. "That's a bomb?!"

The old man nodded slowly, also unable to look away. "The greatest of them all. Terrible but great in its power."

The Flames spread closer as George's thoughts raced to Harry. He prayed to the Mother of Magic that Harry somehow got out of the Castle in time. His thoughts were cut off when Alberforth cried out. "HOLD ON!"

The flames continued to spread at a horrific speed before consuming their magically conjured shield in smoke and fire. The force of the explosion knocked some of the civilians to the ground. Fire seemed to strike the shield and shake the entire village. The Totalitar remained as still as statues while others were able to remain on their feet. Outside of the entire shield burned with fire. Everywhere George was looking, the sky was burning flames. This must be what Hades is like.

Gradually the shaking settled down, as the flames faded into a toxic smoke. One of the Totalitar, lowered his wand and started casting a charm on the other Wizards. "All of you who are not Totalitar can lower your wands. It will be roughly 24 hours before it will be safe to lower the shield and investigate the destruction. However without some anti-radiation spells you will be contaminated by the bombs radiation."

George paled with fear. "You mean, on top of all that, it also makes the environment uninhabitable."

"Yes, though you can inhabit said environment, it is very unwise as it will mutate you among other things."

George looked at Alberforth. "I need to use your flue powder, I need to inform...my family."

Alberforth, glanced at the surrounding Totalitar. "Yes your "family" will need to know of this."

"How long will radiation last." Someone called out.

"With an explosion that sized, maybe a year." A Totalitarian answered causing one of the Wizards to faint.

"Who invented this monstrosity?!" A Witch shrieked with terror.

The leader of the Totalitar practically growled the answer. "Muggles!"

* * *

The Ministry of Magic was packed with Witches and Wizards, many of them were crying with relief as they held their children in their arms. No one questioned the coincidence of the field trip to the Ministry, coinciding with the schools obliteration, they were just happy to have their children alive and well. Others however were quite upset that such a thing could happen in the first place.

"What do you mean, the school was blown up by Goblin's?!" A Reporter cried out angrily.

The Minister official spoke quickly from behind the podium. "Yes, the group was lead by Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, who attacked the Castle."

"Lucius is still in Azkaban waiting for a trial." Another Reporter reprimanded. "And I don't see how Death Eaters could make the castle of Hogwarts, nothing but a crater in a two hour period."

"The Death Eaters have new and..Uh...better spells...and...Uh..."

Suddenly the room went silent. Minister Jane Grimhilde entered the room, with her Totalitar following around her. The Minister wordlessly dismissed the Minister official as she stepped up to the podium. With a wave of her wand her voice echoed throughout the room. "Lady's and gentlemen, as most of you already know, Hogwarts has been attacked. The amount of casualties is yet to be known for certain but it was very unlikely there were any survivors. Furthermore the Totalitar, though currently aware of the cause of the School's destruction, will not announce their findings until the results of our tests prove conclusive and we have planned how to deal with the attack."

Grimhilde turned and left the podium as she followed the Totalitar out of the room smiling as the reporters began shouting for answers. The rumors of what really happened were already being spread by the inhabitants of Hogsmeade, and who was she to deny them the chance to spread their story, and the fear that came with it.

* * *

Deep below the squabbling Reporters and flustered Ministry officials, a girl was locked in a cell. She had cried for the last few hours but now she had no tears left to shed. She did not cry because she was in a cage, but because she was suffering from an unimaginable loss. Luna had seen Hogwarts, the beloved school that held her childhood, wiped off the face of the earth. It was the place where she first made, friends, found love, shared her first kiss and so much more. But even this paled in comparison to seeing Harry vanish in the wave of fire.

Luna felt like her heart had been ripped out, and that all the dementers in the world could not darken her mood anymore than it already was. Luna felt broken and empty, worst of all she felt completely and utterly alone. Harry was gone and she would never see him again. Luna shook in the fetal position as she murmured. "Just make it go away...please."

" **We did that last time child but not this time, not again."**

Luna looked up at the three Nargles floating above her. "Go away...leave me alone."

The Nargles exchanged a glance at each other, before looking down at the Moonchild. "You have a destiny you must still fulfill. You cannot quit now."

"I don't care...just go away."

When the Nargles didn't answer, Luna looked up and to her sorrow realized they had listened.

* * *

George waited with great apprehension as he watched the shields lower. Smoke and dust was all that could be seen where once Hogwarts stood tall. For most of the day the smoke hovered over the town, giving off the feeling of being buried alive. George didn't blame the citizens of Hogsmeade from leaving the village through magical means, He himself had done the same thing. However he had to be here, he had a job to do.

Many others had returned for the same reason, those who had half-blood family members in the school, had never left. The Totalitar had certainly remained, with only a couple leaving to relay information to the Ministry. As the shields finished lowering a Totalitar stood on a platform and spoke to the people. "Everyone, we all know you want to investigate the damage, and search for loved ones. However I'm afraid we cannot permit this."

The crowd erupted with shouts of anger but the Totalitar sontinuied over the noise. "It is too dangerous, our reports say the grounds are heavily polluted with nuclear fallout."

Another Totalitar stood up. "Besides, if we allow you to search the ruins with us, we won't be able to exicute order 937."

Everyone stared at the Totalitar, even his comrades looked shocked. The Totalitar shrugged "What, I wasn't supposed to mention the order to search the ruins of Hogwarts and kill all survivors? Oh that's right, I wasn't given that order, just intercepted it."

The Totalitar drew wands on their rebellious comrade while the people looked around in confusion.. "Identify yourself."

George removed his mask and yelled. "Mischief Managed!"

Suddenly spells started flying from thin air, blasting the Totalitar to the ground. The Wizard of Hogsmeade started running around in panic, getting hit in the crossfire, luckily they were just stunners.

George smiled as the Totalitar were quickly overwhelmed and taken down. LLR member started popping into view as they resurrected many of the stunned citizens.

Ron gave George a pat on the back as Hermione took her place of the platform. "OK everyone, if you don't know, this is the LLR. Whatever you think of us, right now we just wish to help anyone we can, particularly any survivors of this tragedy. If you wish to come, follow us now. We should have three hours before the Totalitar realize something is wrong and another two hours before the Goblins can ward themselves with anti-radiation wards. Any questions? Then let's go!"

Those who stayed behind never planned on going in the first place. The rest followed Hermione as they marched through the yellow smoke, towards the ruins of Hogwarts. Ron reached Hermione and gave her hand a squeeze. "Don't worry Hermione, he'll be okay."

Hermione looked at Ron, her eyes hardened by the imminence struggle to not to break down in front of the LLR. "How?"

Ron shrugged trying to seem optimistic. "He might have gotten out in time."

Hermione nodded though her heart wasn't into it, as the she waved the smoke from her face, she couldn't help but imagine how devastating the actual impact was. Hermione wasn't sure why they were even looking for survivors, surviving this was simply not possible. Hermione's thoughts were cut off by sounds of gasps. Ron whispered under his breath. "Bloody hell."

Even with the orange smoke polluting the air the destruction was unmistakable. Where once stood a Castle tall and proud, now was just a gigantic crater with only small bits of bricks littering the earth. The Forbidden Forest remained though much of it, along with anything else in the bombs radius, had been completely obliterated.

Hermione felt her legs give out on her, but Ron caught her in time. Hermione nodded to Ron before she regained her faculties and shouted to the people. "I know this is hard and I know things look bleak, but we have to search for survivors. Everyone keep your guard up, and remain in groups."

Hermione and Ron parted from the group, followed closely behind by Ginny and George. They wandered through the rubble and dirt, drifting hopelessly for over an hour before red sparks lit the orange sky. Hermione and the three Weasleys apparated to the sight of the Sparks as many LLR members did the same.

Dean looked up with excitement as he pointed to the yellow flower sticking out of the earth. Ron looked bewildered as he uttered. "How in Merlin's name?"

"Don't you see." Hermione exclaimed. "The only way someone could survive this explosion, is either get out of its radius or deep underground beneath it."

Ron's eyes widened as he exclaimed. "The Chamber of Secrets!"

George grinned. "They must have enchanted a flower to grow out of the Chamber. Hell if this is what I think it is, they will simply climb out.

Hermione looked at the flower fascinated as she cast diagnostic charms on the plant. "It's a hybrid, between a flower and beanstalk?"

Ron exclaimed. "I bet you anything Harry's in there."

Ginny looked uncertainly at Ron. "Are you sure, I don't think Harry has ever had any Beanstalk seeds on his person, let alone some hybrid."

"Well maybe he's not there alone, but who else could have gotten into the Chamber. You need to be Parseltongue in order to get into the Chamber." Ron insisted vehemently.

"Wait didn't you imitate Parseltongue to get into the Chamber last year." George questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Ron turned beat red . "What?...Oh...well...I...um..."

Hermione uttered slowly. "Actually what happened was-"

"You swore you'd never speak of it!" Ron yelled accusingly.

"Never mind." Ginny shouted as she aimed her wand at the dirt. "Are we going to start digging or what?!"

Ron looked at the ruins before muttering. "Exactly how deep does the Chamber of Secrets need to be in order to survive the Bomb."

Hermione grimaced. "Deep...very deep."

Ginny muttered. "Harry once said he was certain the Chamber was beneath the Lake,"

"I saw the Explosion, I'd say it's beneath the lake and then some, add to the fact the lake is gone and this may take a while even with magical assistance." George cackled with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "I'll be right back, I got some...fireworks I was working on, they're kind of faulty, should speed thing up."

"How faulty?" Ginny asked wearily.

George laughed. "Lets just say I invented the Wizards equivalent of Dynamite."

* * *

"Clear...BOOM!" George cackled manically as another explosion shook the earth. The LLR watched from a safe distance as the faulty fireworks made a deeper and bigger hole into the ground. Ginny glanced at Hermione. "He keeps this up he is going to blow up the Chamber."

"Unlikely..." Hermione replied with nervous look. " More likely is he cause the Chamber to cave in on itself."

"That's bad." Ron added helpfully. "Ginny, I think George has finally lost it."

 **"BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! I LOVE MY JOB!"**

* * *

It was over an hour later when George shot red sparks lout of the deep hole. Ron, Hermione and Ginny levitated each over down to the bottom where George waited. He was standing on a flat stone surface clearly carved by man.

The flower's stem seemed to be growing from the very rock itself, or at leas twas until Georges fireworks left nothing left of the beanstalk but the dark stain on the Chambers roof.

Ron pulled out his wand and uttered. "Reduct-"

"What are you doing." Hermione scolded as she grasped Ron's wrist. "Do you want to cause a cave in."

Ron muttered bashfully as Hermione aimed her want at the Chamber's roof. "Ron, when I finish carving through the rock, cast the levitation charm so it doesn't crush anyone."

Ron nodded as he readied his wand. Hermione pressed hers deep into the stone, and slowly carved a perfect circle into the rock, sparks flying as she let her wand glide over the stone. Hermione looked up and shouted, "Now!"

Ron performed the spell just as the stone started to give out. Ron raised the slab with his wand and let it drop to the side. George popped his head through the hole and after a few second uttered. "Guy's...there are a lot of wands pointing at my gorgeous face."

* * *

Hermione was astonished by the amount of Witches and Wizards they helped out of the chamber. After helping Pomona Sprout through the hole and convincing her they weren't disguised Totalitar, they begun helping out the rest of the Chamber's inhabitants. First came the first years, then the older students, finally the rest of the professors came out last.

All the younger children were excitedly telling their story, finding the whole thing to be one big adventure, the older Witches and Wizards felt quite differently but didn't want to bring down the children's spirits.

"It was so loud, and the ground shook, and Sally wet herself."

"So did you Timothy." The other girl shouted.

"I did not!"

Ron smiled as he spoke to Hermione. "That's nearly everyone! It's unbelievable."

Hermione sighed, "Yes...but no Harry."

Ron's smile vanished. "Oh..."

Hermione looked at Ron. "I spoke to Sprout, Harry let them all in here but left to get the remaining students. George told us when he last saw Harry he was going to rescue a first year named Thomas. He isn't down there ether."

Ron paled as Hermione continued. "It gets worse, McGonagall is missing and from what Sprout ha told me, she never planned on escaping..."

Ron looked down. "You mean..."

Hermione nodded sadly as she looked at the ruins of Hogwarts. "So much destruction, so much pain, suffering and death. This was my home, where I first made friends, where I shared my first kiss, where I shared my second first kiss..."

Ron nodded with a sad smile as Hermione continued. "Where I first kissed you..."

Ron nodded before looking up abruptly. "What?"

Ginny came running up behind them, "Trelawney just had a brilliant idea."

Hermione looked skeptical. "Really?"

Ginny nodded. "If anyone could survive an explosion and tell us the tale, it would be someone already dead."

"Ghosts." Hermione uttered with surprise, "Wow that is brilliant."

"Yeah Yeah, great, what do you mean first kissed me? How many other boys did you kiss."

"Not now Ron!" Hermione glared before muttering. "Just Krum."

"Oh yeah..." Ron nodded before frowning. "Wait, that doesn't add up!"

Hermione quickly started calling for the ghosts, hoping one had remained in the realm of the living. Unforuntely...one had...

* * *

"My Bathroom! They destroyed my Bathroom!" A young ghost of a girl shrieked with horror.

"Hi Myrtle." Hermione greeted weekly, hoping not to once again experience the source of Moaning Myrtles namesake.

Moaning Myrtle moaned. "My bathroom was my only home, I hated it and I want it back. Why does everything bad always happen to me!"

"Its comments like that which make it hard to empathize with her." Ron muttered under his breath as he looked around at the devastation. Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs though she secretly agreed with him. "Myrtle...can you tell us what happened, is Harry OK."

Myrtle just started wailing even louder. "Oh Harry, he can't even share my toilet anymore, because it's gone, like everyone I ever loved-"

"Mental." Ron mumbled before shouting. "HEY MYRTLE!, UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO TELL EVERYONE WHAT I SAW YOU DOING WITH THE BLOODY BARON YOU BETTER START TALKING!"

Myrtle stopped sobbing and looked at Ron with a confused, scrunch up face. "What the Bloody Hell are you talking about?"

Ron cursed under his breath. "Damn it was worth a shot."

Hermione was practically pleading now. "Myrtle can you please just tell us if Harry got out in time."

Myrtle seemed to realize by this point everyone was looking at her. Myrtle swelled as she basked in the attention. "Oh...no, it was terrible. He found this first year in the dungeons and was attacked by this scarred up fellow. They started fighting, and it was awesome. They hit each other with a bazillion curses and Harry summoned a sword and the scarred faced man summoned it straight into his own heart and-"

"MYRTLE!" Sprout shouted. "What happened to Harry Potter, and the first year."

Myrtle pointed up at the sky. "The bomb hit the castle...all us ghosts saw it. We could even feel it, it was...warm. It was the nicest thing I ever felt since I died...I could see them running. Harry had the kid in his arms as they ran, but when it hit they just stopped and turned around. He lowered the kid to the ground and seemed to be preparing to shield him with his body..."

Myrtle paused as she noticed the looks everyone was giving her, the pained looks, horrified looks, sad looks. Myrtle suddenly felt the wind leave her sales as she started to slowly drift closer to the ground. "Not that it would do them any good. I saw him throw the cloak over himself and the child, as if to hide from the explosion, they never reappeared, not after the fallout consumed them...I'm sorry."

Silence descended on them all as Ron stuttered. "No...You're wrong! It can't be. It's not right...not fair!"

"What do you know about fair?" Myrtle laughed bitterly. "When I was alive, I often said that life was unfair, but I was wrong. It is death that is unfair. Yet in some ways, nothing is more fair than death's sweet kiss."

With that the ghost let out a ghastly wale as she flew away towards the Forbidden Forrest and out of sight. Hermione broke the silence as she shouted. "Everyone, we can not give up hope, we have to keep looking for survivors!"

Hermione then grabbed Ron by the wrist and dragged him away from the others, who drearily wandered off searching for Merlin knows what. When they were far enough from the group Hermione started breaking down into tears. Ron took her into his arms and collapsed by a large chunk of building 7 feet in height, and under the only shelter Hogwarts had left to give, they grieved for the man that had become a brother to the both.

* * *

George looked at Ginny who was strangely calm as they were walking. "What is it?"

"Nothing...just thinking." Ginny whispered as they stepped over the rubble filled creator.

George gave her a nudge on the shoulder. "I know he meant a lot to you, despite how it all ended with him."

"You can say his name you know." Ginny uttered emotionless, as she caught sight of her other brother wandering by himself. When she turned back to George, she saw he had vanished, running off to cry most likely. Ginny shook her head as she muttered. "When will they learn?"

Ginny wandered to Ron, sighing as she said. "Hey."

Ron looked at Ginny with suspiciously red eyes before saying. "Hey?"

Ginny nodded as she looked around. "Where's Hermione."

"Told me to leave her, didn't want me to stop searching on her account. She needed a moment to herself...I guess I did too."

Ginny nodded as they continued to walk in silence, before a tune entered her head and she started humming."

"Is now really the time!" Ron shouted at his sister. "Will you look around you. Hogwarts is gone...and...And so is Harry..."

"I was just thinking of him actually." Ginny said wistfully as she sat on the ground and looked at her wreck of a Brother. "You know he reminds me of a song..."

* * *

Hermione wandered aimlessly, as the pain in her heart left her feeling hollow. Her chest might as well be filled with broken glass, it would not be as painful as this. The very idea that Harry was gone...felt wrong. Hermione cursed Myrtle's name under her breath. She didn't care what the ghost said, Harry was the Boy Who Lived he wasn't supposed to die.

Hermione shook her head, it was irrational to think that way. Harry simply could not have survived the explosion, it was not possible. As she thought this a memory entered her mind, it was something Luna said when she had stayed at the LLR headquarters.

 _"_ _The smartest person is the one who knows the most,_

 _" _But the wisest person is the one who humbly admits to knowing nothing."__

Hermione's thoughts only darkened as her mind drifted to the blond. Did she know what had happened. Could she possibly handle such devastating loss.

Then something happened that stopped Hermione short, a strong feminine voice filled the air with song. She looked back and saw Ginny, singing an old Muggle song to Ron. Hermione slowly approached as she took in the words Ginny sung.

 _"In the clearing stands a boxer and a fighter by his trade_

 _And he carries the reminders Of every glove that laid him down_

 _And cut him till he cried out In his anger and his shame_

 _"I am leaving, I am leaving" But the fighter still remains_

 _Still remains..."_

Hermione felt tears poor down her eyes as Ginny stopped singing, before uttering with a smile and shrug. "Fighters are a stubborn people, they never seem to know when they've had enough. Just when you think they are down for the count...they come back for more."

Ron looked at Ginny as Hermione approached the Weasleys. It was the latter that uttered. "How?"

Ginny sighed as she looked at Hermione. "That is the million galleon question, but I saw Harry come back from the dead after taking a killing curse. I'm done counting him out"

Hermione looked around before whispering. "Totalitar will be here soon, we better go."

"I guess you're right..." Ron trailed off as he looked over Ginny's shoulder and murmured. "Bloody Hell, there's another one."

Hermione and Ginny followed Ron's gaze to the Forbidden forest in the distance. George had emerged from the trees and he had a child in his arms. George raised the kid in his arms and smiled triumphantly.

* * *

Hermione sighed softly as she watched from the doorway of the Hospital room. The abandoned Hospital that hosted the LLR was full of life. Many Muggleborn children had been reunited with their parents. Thomas wasn't one of them, he was an orphan himself. Instead Thomas sat in the middle of the white room, at first not talking to anyone. It wasn't until Ron started speaking with him that the kid started to open up.

"Has he said anything yet." Ginny whispered looking over Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione shook her head. "Not of anything important, Ron's just getting the kid to open up, been talking about Quiddich and movies, the kid is really enjoying teaching Ron about movies."

"Oh Merlin." Ginny grimaced.

"What?" Hermione asked confused as she turned around.

"You're thinking, he would make such a great father." Ginny mocked with a smile. "It's nauseating,"

Hermione blushed as she mumbled something under her breath. Ginny laughed as she pulled Hermione into the hallway and into a hug. "It will all be OK, Hermione."

Hermione struggled to hold in the tears as she whispered. "How can it possibly be OK?"

Ginny thought for a moment before replying. "I guess I just have faith."

Hermione pulled away from Ginny's embrace. "Faith is believing in the impossible because you want it to be true. I can't do that."

"You can have faith without it being blind." Ginny answered as she looked back into the room. "Besides, we kept looking for this guy, despite the evidence he should have perished. Sometimes faith isn't about what you believe. Sometimes faith is simply not giving up, and having faith that good will triumph."

Hermione heard foots steps from the doorway and Ron emerged with a weary smile on his face. "Kid's asleep, I don't think he's slept since the castle blew up. He was hiding in the Forbidden Forrest for over twenty four hours."

"Did he say anything." Hermione whispered.

"Yes and no." Ron sighed. "He said Harry whispered in his ear before throwing his cloak on them both right as the Explosion reached them. Next thing he remembered is waking up in the rubble untouched."

"What did Harry whisper." Hermione asked breathless with anticipation.

Ron looked a Hermione with a raised eyebrow and uttered. "He said, "The last enemy that shall be destroyed is Death."

Hermione felt a chill run down her spine, she remembered the words all too well. They had been carved into the gravestones of Lilly and James Potter."

"Strange thing to say to a kid isn't it." Ginny said with a thoughtful look.

Hermione nodded as the gears in her brain started turning. When Ron left to check on

* * *

The Goblins searched through the ruins of Hogwarts, the few Totalitar, who remained at the site were either dead or would be served for their dinner. Ragnok wandered across the crater and shook his head with sympathy. "Goblins built this Castle during the glory days of our people. It can no longer be in doubt, Muggles have involved themselves with the affairs of Wizards once more."

Ragnok growled as he climbed on top of the largest boulder. It was time to speak to his people. Ragnok grunted, growled and shrieked in the language of the Goblins. "Goblin's war has come upon us! We must fight our enemy, and we must drink their blood. We will crush their bones, and we will tear them limb from limb, we shall..."

* * *

Every channel on every television cut to a special television podcast being held by the leaders of the Muggle world. The American president spoke first. "Ladies and gentlemen. We interrupt the current shows and films you are viewing with news that most of you will not believe. However I swear as a God fearing American what I and my fellow leaders say here today is nothing but the absolute truth."

The Russian president spoke next. "The World is at war with a secret society, that many of you have been led to believe is only a fairy-tale. These individuals call themselves Wizards and Witches, however we call them the more appropriate title of Magi. though we do not believe they have magic in the traditional sense, the Magi do have unexplained powers."

Muggles watching T.V. all over the world were either shocked that the United Nations had lost their minds, or simply started laughing.

Then footage appeared on the screen of a group of hooded figures casting spells as they ransacked the British Prime Minister's office. The security footage showed wands waved and explosions lighting the room. One man started howling as he transformed into a hideous creature that the Muggles watching could only describe as a Werewolf. The hooded figures continued casting spells across the screen as another figure stepped into the screen.

He had a skull like face, yet look almost serpent like. The serpent man the Wizards knew as You-Know-Who looked at the camera and everyone watching cried out in horror as he walked towards the screen before raising his wand with a twisted smile and the screen cut to feedback.

The British Prime Minister spoke next. "These individuals have abilities beyond our comprehension. Last year, they threatened our very people. They wished for us to help enslave our race to these villainous beings, under threat of death. Since that day we have been informed that the leader of this attack is no more, however there are over a million Magi on this planet, and with their power they can, and if left alone, will enslave us all."

The Prime Minister continued. "However all is not lost. We have weapons these people, these freaks cannot comprehend. The British Government has eliminated two of their Fortresses, one which hosted mutants and another which trained soldiers. American forces have done similar strikes."

The American President continued. "The Magi shall be brought under control, they will not be allowed to wreak havoc on our world. Even if we have to destroy them."

* * *

 _"Witches and Wizards, our beloved Minister wishes to address the people."_

Minister Grimhilde strutted up to the platform surrounded by her guards spoke. "Our worst fears have indeed been realized. Before inciting such fears, we had to make sure the information was indeed accurate. I'm afraid it was, and worse news was discovered as well."

Grimhilde looked over the reporters and fellow Wizards waiting breathlessly for answers. Grimhilde waited a moment too long and uttered gravely. "The Castle of Hogwarts was destroyed by Muggle Weapons of mass destruction, what's more, this was done with malice intent."

Grimhilde ignored the gasps as she gestured with her hands. In her head she imagined she was conducting the gasps like a conductor of an orchestra. Grimhilde shouted dramatically. "Our spies in the Muggle world have revealed that the Statues of Secrecy has irrevocably fallen."

"All too easy." Grimhilde muttered under her breath as the Room erupted in chaos. Shouts of anger and terror filled the room. Grimhilde raised her wand to her brow and cast a Sonorous charm before stating firmly. "Silence, I will have order!"

Suddenly a hooded Deathly figure appeared in the middle of the room and the room went silent. Grimhilde smiled at the disguised Kingsley before continuing. "The news is graver, the ruins of Hogwarts was searched, but there were no survivors. Among the dead are the 40 students who remained in the castle during what was a very fortunate field trip, otherwise the numbers would have been in the hundreds. The Professors and Head Mistress have most certainly perished as well."

The Minister of Magic looked down and seemed to wipe a tear from her eye as she uttered hoarsely. "Most grievous and tragic, it was discovered that Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen one and the savior of the Wizarding world...perished in the explosion."

Grimhilde had to hide her smile with her hands as the crowd cried out with despair. She could see many a Wizard and Witch have tears in their eyes as she continued. "No words can describe the grief we all must bear today, but bear it we shall. It was what Harry would have done."

"It is hard to believe the devastation Muggles can cause. Muggles tormented and abused Harry as a child, and now they have finished the job. It is a tragic loss but I swear to you all on my magic, Harry Potter will not have died in vain." Grimhilde cried out passionately uplifting the crowd from their despair.

Grimhilde's somber mood seemed to darken as she looked up with a faint smile that promised trouble. "Once again it all seems to come back to the Muggles. Muggles have ruled over us for years, not because they chose to but because we let them. For Merlin's sake, when I first started working at the Ministry I had to use the visitors entrance. It's pathetic, we use a small phone box that acts as an elevator to sneak inside the Ministry of Magic. Let me repeat that, Wizards have to sneak into the Ministry of Magic!

Grimhilde had their attention and now she reeled them in as she played on their pride and anger. "We are Witches and Wizards, we have power, and we have purity. The Blood of our ancestors goes back to a time when Muggles were no more than animals. It was us that created fire, the spark that lit the world. They repaid us by setting our people to the torch. We gave them the World and as soon as they discover they are not alone, they start a campaign to eliminate us off the face of the earth."

"Let us repay them for a change!" The Minister shouted. "No more shall we be ruled by the weak! No more shall we hide from the Muggles! What they have in numbers, we have in power! They may have great weapons, but we have Magic! Let us show them the Might of Magic! Let us purge them from the face of the earth!

The Wizards shouted in anger as many unleashed the hatred they felt for those who destroyed Hogwarts, killed students, professors, and the beloved boy who lived. The disguised Kingsley looked around at the people as their shouts became more vicious and violent. He then looked up at Grimhilde who basked in the attention, like she had been waiting for this moment since the day she was born.

"I dream of a world populated not by a few Million, but Billions of Witches and Wizards, living in peace and harmony. As long as the hateful Muggles remain, that can never come to be. We are the superior people, we can do things no other species can. I say it's high time we take back what is rightfully ours...the World!" Grimhilde yelled out as the Wizards erupted in applause.

Grimhilde reveled in their cheers and shouts as she cried out triumphantly. "So in the name of Harry Potter, let us take the world back from our Muggle oppressors and together we shall witness the dawn of a New World Order. A New World, a Better World and a Magical World!"

The Wizards started chanting Grimhilde's name as the disguised Delores solemnly spoke. "Fight with me against all of our enemies, and with the might of magic, we shall all have peace!"

Grimhilde turned around and started whistling a tune the cheering Wizards would never know. When she turned back, she saw the hooded figure only standing there watching. The Minister glared and kept walking, feeling the presence of her faithful guard move to her side. "Scary isn't it, how stupid people are, how easy they are to manipulate with a few simple words. Imagine the power of a great orator in the wrong hands would do."

"Yes Minister." Kingsley drawled before adding. "You must know, word will get out of your true identity. It is in the LLR's best interest to do so."

Delores stopped, closed her eyes. "You hear those cheers...they love me, they really love me."

The Minister opened her eyes and saw Kingsley staring sat her. Umbridge chuckled. "It doesn't matter if they call you Grimhilde or Umbridge. I could tell them to kill each over or jump off a cliff and they would obey."

Kingsley froze at this, making Delores laughed. "I'm not really going to do that Shacklebolt, but you get the message. In order to maintain order you must have the peoples love or fear. I have both. Once the Muggles and Goblins are eradicated, I might as well be Merlin himself."

* * *

"We shall eat their flesh, we shall lick it clean off the bones. As we slaughter more humans, our enemies will feed our armies and our people. Tonight we shall drink blood! Ragnok concluded his hour long ode to violence as the Goblins roared their approval. Goblins were many things, but no-one would call them poets. They wanted one thing in their speeches and one thing only, violence.

Ragnok looked surround the ruined castle one more time and felt a stab of pity for his human friends. Before he quickly squashed it. After all Goblins did not befriend humans, They were Goblin friend and that was not the same as actual compassion. Instead Ragnok focused on his people, starved of the light for so long. He was going to lead them to a better world, even if he had to slaughter every one of their oppressors.

Ragnok, raised his sword and shouted. "With the fall of Hogwarts, Hogsmeade can be taken permanently. Let us claim Hogsmeade tonight, tomorrow we claim the Ministry of Magic...then the world!"

The Goblins raised their weapons and roared as they all charged towards the village of Hogsmeade. The ruins of Hogwarts was suddenly eerily quiet as the last Goblin ran out of earshot. At first nothing happened, but then a ghostly figure rose from the ground.

The Bloody Baron looked around with his dead eyes before seeing another Ghost rise from the ruins. The Grey Lady floated over to the blood stained Ghost and floated silently beside him. Soon the Nearly Headless Nick and the Fat Friar joined them, along with the unwelcome appearance of Peeves, who despite being the schools poltergeist, did not perish with the Castle.

Soon other Ghosts began to rise, until every ghost that inhabited Hogwarts was floating in unison, staring off into the Forbidden Forest...waiting...

* * *

"We are not a terrorist group, we are not an anarchist group. We are fighting an oppressive Totalitarian government that doesn't even bother hiding what it is. I mean for Merlin's sake they call themselves the Totalitar." Hermione shouted passionately. "They don't just want to rule over Muggleborns, they want to destroy us."

Hermione felt the emotions rain down on her as she spoke to the small band of rebels in the abandoned Muggle Hospital that made up for their base. "Yesterday I lost my home, I lost my mentor and I lost my...I lost my Brother. I'm done losing things. I will not lose my right to live, my right to exist. This is not just my fight, this is our fight. Who is with me?!"

The LLR cheered and started chanting her name as she left the stage and the cafeteria. She felt Ron take her hand and she squeezed it back. Ron whispered in her ear. "What are we going to do? What's the plan?"

Hermione glanced at Ron before shaking her head. "I don't know."

Hermione heard LLR members calling her name but she just kept walking, feeling grateful for Ron, who stayed behind to speak with them. Hermione made it to her room and shut the door before collapsing face down onto her bed in tears.

It was just too much, the loss of Hogwarts, the loss of Harry, the realization that The Wizarding World was now at war with the Muggle world, her parents world. Worst of all, Hermione felt like a failure. She was a leader to the LLR and they wanted answers and solutions. Yet for what Ron would say was the first time in her life, she didn't have an answer.

Hermione heard the door open and close, before she felt Ron's hand slowly rubbing her back as she cried. Hermione buried her face further into the pillow as she cried. "What do I do Rom, I just don't know what to do. Everyone's looking up to me for answers...but I don't have any."

Silence filled the room as Hermione cried into her pillow. She heard Ron reply, hoarse with emotion. "No one has all the answers, not even you. Sometimes, you can't plan things, you just have to follow your gut, do what you think is right."

Hermione murmured into her pillow. "But...we can't win Ron...it's a choice between living as slaves or dying in battle. I can't decide that for them. I can't send them out to die. We've already lost so much."

Hermione felt the hand rub her shoulders as Ron uttered quietly. "Are you afraid of death?"

"What do you think!" Hermione snapped bitterly as she brushed off Ron's arms and stormed into the washroom and slammed the door. She turned on the sink and wet her hands before washing her face along with the tears from her eyes. "Of course I'm bloody scared of dying!"

"From my experience, once you've excepted death, it has no power over you." A voice uttered from the other side of the door, freezing Hermione as she stared at the door. Hermione left the tap running as she called out "Ron?"

Hermione hastily opened the door but the room was empty, the voice that had spoken was definitely not Ron's...if anything it sounded like...

Hermione shook her head sadly. "I must be going crazy..."

"You're just as sane as I am." The man uttered from behind her causing Hermione's breath to catch. She tried to turn around but felt the hands stop her. "Listen, The Goblins will attack the Ministry itself tomorrow night. You will be needed there, cause a distraction, cause chaos. I'm going to rescue Luna.

Hermione swallowed and trembled with overwhelming emotions, gasping out..."How."

Hermione spun around and nothing was behind her, but at the end of the room, a hooded figure stood by a corner. Hermione slowly approached the figure and grabbed the cloak with both hands, before lowering it for her to see...nothing.

Hermione backed away bewildered as the cloak fell to the floor. Hermione looked around her before turning back to the cloak. Hermione slowly picked the cloak up as she felt the soft material in her hands. Hermione felt tears running down her cheek as she recognized the cloak...but it was impossible.

"That's how." The man behind her uttered reverentially. "I wasn't even sure it would work, but I remembered what it said in the story of the three brothers "But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him." I just threw the cloak over Thomas and I, and death...could not find us."

Hermione didn't take any chances, she whipped around and blindly barreled into the embrace of the man she loved as a brother and sobbed into his chest. Hermione heard him whisper. "I got to go now, but remember the plan. Tomorrow night...and don't tell anyone else I'm alive."

Before Hermione could respond, the door opened and she heard gasps. Suddenly there was a pop! and Hermione was standing alone in the room. She looked up and saw the stunned looks of Ron, George and Ginny Weasley. The latter smiled and winked at Hermione, while Ron looked ready to faint. "Was...was that..."

"Yes." Hermione nodded tearfully as a laugh escaped her lips. "I guess he really is the Boy Who Lived."

"Bloody hell." Ron gasped before collapsing to the ground, causing Ginny and George to howl with laughter.

Hermione turned, levitated Ron onto the bed before looking to Ginny and George, her eyes burning once again.. "This stays between the three of us, now go. Inform the LLR. Tomorrow night, we attack the Ministry of Magic."

* * *

The Ruins of Hogwarts was now littered with ghosts. The Ghosts which inhabited the Forbidden Forrest arrived first, then slowly but surely ghosts from across all of Europe floated to the sight of Hogwarts and joined the ghosts. It was in the dead of night, when a dark figure appeared out of thin air.

The Master of Death stood before the ghoulish gathering, his weary eyes taking in the lost souls of Europe. Harry spoke softly but the dead listened nonetheless. "All of you here have met, and greeted death, yet you all made a choice to remain among the living. Some of you made this choice fairly recently, others have regretted it for over a millennium. I am no Master of Death, death is not something you master, but I have gained powers..."

Harry trailed off as he pulled out the Stone of Resurrection. "I need your help, but I will only ask for it. If you don't want to help me, you may go as you please. However, before you answer, I...I want to give you a chance to move on...if this is what you wish."

For over an hour the ghosts silently debated, during this time Harry looked around him. He used to think the world was out to get him. Yet here he was, alive. Harry didn't know why he was so lucky, he didn't know why things always happened to him, but he was tired of asking. It didn't matter why, he was who he was, and he was done pretending otherwise. He was Harry James Potter, and dammit, he was-

"Excuse me?" One of the ghosts interrupted his thoughts hesitantly. "We've made our decision."

Harry was admittedly stunned. Hardly any ghosts wanted to pass on, even Moaning Myrtle wished to stay behind. The Ghosts that did wish to move on were the more recently diseased, having not yet come to terms with the loneliness of being a ghost. Harry nodded and with a wave of the Stone, made the ghosts fade away.

Harry focused on the rest of the Ghostly mob. "If you wish to leave you may do so, but I ask for your help."

"Then you shall have it." Sir Nearly Headless Nick declared passionately.

The ghosts all nodded before disappearing into the earth. Harry nodded as he glanced at the one remaining ghost. "Why did more not leave, why did so many choose to remain as ghosts."

Nearly Headless Nick shook his head which swayed off his body before asking. "I reply to your question with a question. Why do you still live."

Harry thought that was a strangely worded question. Most people would ask how he was still alive, not why. Of course when his thoughts drifted to Luna, he knew the answer. "One day, I will die. I will let go and I shall greet Death as an old friend, and as equals, depart this life. But I'm not ready to dy, not by along shot."

He reached behind his cloak and drew the Sword of Gryffindor. Fire filled his eyes as he spoke. "I have something to live for, and someone to fight for. It's time to fight!"

"Yes, yes jolly good...but while I have your attention... could you possibly go out of your way to...cut off my head?" The ghost asked bashfully.

Harry sighed slowly before muttering. "Oh alright, just...don't move."

* * *

Luna was awoken from her restless slumber by the sound of annoyingly loud whispers. Luna recognized them as the Nargles. Luna buried her head into her arms, she didn't feel like crying, she didn't have any tears left, she was just wanting to go back to sleep.

"Wake up child, it is time." Anarhie softly crooned.

Luna moaned with irritation as she shifted away from the Nargles. "Just let me sleep."

Anarhie groaned before he looked at Anarchiam and Aναρχία, who suddenly shrieked.

 **"** ** **WAKE UP LOONY!**** **"**

Luna jumped to her feet flailing her arms, accidentally backhanding Aναρχία in a panic and sending the Nargle into the wall. Luna put both hands over her mouth as she gasped and ran over to the dizzy Nargle while the other cackled with mirth.

Anarchiam hollered. "Aναρχία, you just got your butt kicked by a girl."

"SHUT UP!" Aναρχία shouted before shooting out of Luna's hands and slapping Anarchiam across the face. The two Nargles quickly descend into a slap fight while Luna noticed an object in the room.

Anarhie met her eyes as he spoke. "No time like the present to visit the past"

Luna looked at the pensieve and whispered. "What is it doing here."

"We stole it, you refused to look inside before leaving your home and the Potter boy, so we took it with us." Anarhie replied as he gestured to the pensive. "You must finish your quest, and you must face your fears."

Luna shook her head with anger "No! I want nothing to do with her. I...I don't want to see her. It's her fault all this happened it's her fault Harry's...oh Merlin Harry..."

"I understand your anger but it's misplaced it on the Moon Mother. You made your own choices Moon Child. You made them because you had faith in your Mother. Who can you have faith in if not the people you love."

"Everyone I have ever loved has betrayed me, except Harry, I betrayed him." Luna uttered bitterly.

"You have betrayed no one but if you give up now, if you abandon your mission, then you will betray their memory, they will all have died for nothing." Anarhie intoned with a gravelly voice.

Luna looked at pensive and whispered in a small voice. "I'm scared..."

Anarhie sighed as the Nargle floated right up to Luna's face. "If you can't face the past how can you expect to face the present let alone the future."

Luna looked at the pensieve and nodded to herself before submerging her head into the silver substance...

* * *

 ** **RIP John Hurt:**** **A great man who truly did great things**


	41. The Lovegoods

**Chapter 41: The Lovegoods**

* * *

"You mean she's..."

"A Squib!"

Pandora nodded somberly. "Unfortunately yes, I'm sorry Xenophilius."

 _Luna instantly recognized the room she had landed in. It was the scene of her birth._

 _Luna looked at the newborn in Pandora's hands and shook her head._

 _She looked so different back then, so small._

"She's a human being and your daughter!"

"How Dare you!" Umbridge screeched glaring at the infant in a way that made Pandora shiver. "That...That thing is not my Daughter.

 _Luna flinched at her Mother's words, she didn't want to see this, not again._

 _Luna looked away as the fighting started._

"Pandora, dispose of the creature"

"What?! NO!" Xenophilius cried out. "You can't hurt my daughter."

"There will be other daughters, real daughters that are actually human!" Umbridge sighed with frustration. "Pandora, kill it and make it fast before it gives me a migraine."

Pandora started speaking quickly. "Xenophilius can take care of her, you don't need to have anything to do with her."

 _Luna was about to leave the Pensive when the Nargles appeared before her. "Why am I here, why do I need to see this again?"_

 _Aναρχία shrugged. "Recap."_

 _Anarhie glared at Aναρχία before speaking. "This is the beginning of the first memory, a memory you did not complete."_

Pandora reached out for the child and Xenophilius flinched away holding his daughter protectively. Pandora raised her hands slowly while looking to his eyes. "Trust me Xeno."

Xenophilius slowly handed the child over to Pandora, the two never breaking eye contact. Pandora held the now silent baby in her arms, before she broke eye contact. "Go...I don't want you to see this."

"What?!" Xenophilius gasped as two Unspeakables seemed to come out of thin air and began to drag him out of the room. Pandora was used to this happening in the Department of Mysteries, though her heart broke at the sound of her friend's cries.

"Well...be done with it." Dolores ordered as the baby's eyes looked up and met Pandora's.

"Seems like such a waste." Pandora spoke wistfully not taking her eyes off the child.

"Useless things can't be wasted." Umbridge said with contempt. "That's why it's trash

Pandora struck at the opening chance, meeting Dolores' gaze. "Yes but one man's trash is another man treasure."

"Magic." Pandora blurted before speaking excitedly. "Yes..Yes magic. You know my abilities, give the child to me and I'll make a Witch out of her. I can't promise success, but as far as I'm concerned we have yet to truly study magic as a...thing. Let me try and give her magic, let me do what I do."

Umbridge was clearly intrigued. "Take her to your office, make sure no one knows of this. Pandora I'm classifying this as code black. No record, no knowledge.

 _Luna glared at Pandora as she felt her heart ache. Seeing the women she loved as a Mother barter with her life like this, still hurt ._

Are you still here? Go before someone sees the creature. I'm going to be obliviating half my staff before the day is done, or at least have someone else do it...send my healer back in."

Pandora didn't need to be told twice as she ran from the room...and Luna followed.

* * *

Down the hallways Pandora walked at a brisk pace, holding the child closely to her chest. She moved as fast as she dared without calling attention to herself. The last thing she need was to be stopped by an unspeakable. They couldn't know of her assigned mission, let alone her true intentions. She just prayed the infant didn't start crying.

Pandora hadn't realized she had been holding her breath until she locked herself in her office. Pandora gasped for breath as she placed the baby on her desk before allowing herself to collapse from the weight of everything. Pandora was certain she was having a panic attack but at the moment she couldn't fight it, she just had to suffer through it before she could do anything else. She conjured a paper bag and started breathing from it as she slumped to the floor, shaking.

Five minutes later Pandora crawled off the floor and looked to her desk only to see the child was missing. Pandora felt her blood freeze...

"Don't worry Pandora the child is in good hands... they may be a little small...but..."

Pandora turned and saw the one person she wanted to see more than anyone. "Filius, thank Merlin. Wait, why are you in my office?"

Filius smiled as he held the newborn in his arms. "If you looked around, you would realize this is my office. The subconscious has a way of leading us towards the things we need. I assume this is Xeno's daughter. What's the problem child and how can I help."

"She's a Squib...that woman wanted to..."

"I understand, I've worked with her longer than you child." Filius muttered darkly. "You convinced her to spare her own daughter, how?"

"I said I would try to give her magic." Pandora answered causing the Goblin to snort, Pandora looked down embarrassed. "What...It was the first thing I could think of."

"Well then I guess I have one more question." Filius spoke with his high pitched mischievous voice. "Why are you still here?"

Pandora looked up and saw the Goblin smirk. "I need to pack...I have too much research to leave behind...but I don't know if I have time...I just had to get away from that witch."

"I cannot leave...not yet, I helped build this place, and I won't abandon it to that woman. You don't have to stay. You are too good for this place. Get out now while you still can. As for your research. I have some friends in Gringotts, and I am in possession of a Time Turner. Your office is likely already cleaned out as we speak. When you get the chance go to Gringotts and they will unpack your research in your home, which I will also have them ward off. Bring Xenophilius there."

Pandora graciously took the infant back into her arm before crushing the Goblin with the other. "Thank you Filius, I can never repay you for this."

"And you will never need to." Filius replied. "Now go...better yet...grab my hand and hold that child tight. The Newborn might just be the first human to ever travel to a time before she was born."

Filius took out a golden chain necklace and Pandora had to kneel so it would fit around both of their heads. Luna began to stir as Filius fiddled with the watch. Disillusion the child Pandora, and you should be able to walk straight out the door. Stay at my place for a couple of hours, and deliver the child to her Father...Does she have a name yet?

"Not yet, but you'll be the first to know," Pandora insisted as she felt time spin around her, the infant looking around at the moving images eyes wide in wonder.

"You'll need to hide the child's identity, I'll rat you out and say you fled after your spells failed to predict the child's, early demise. Ghastly sounding yes but if Delores believes her child is alive...she'll have her killed."

"It might work but for how long." Pandora asked wearily.

"That is up to you, Xenophilius and this little woman." Filius cooed as he brushed his finger through the infant's hair.

* * *

Xenophilius was sitting by the fireplace tears running down his cheek and a bottle of firewiskey in his hands. It was already half empty, Pandora could feel his sorrow as she whispered. "Xenophilius..."

He didn't look up, his gaze fixed on the fireplace. "I should have seen it coming, I always knew she could be cold, but I never realized...She used to be different, so full of love and life. I was a Father, for one joyous moment...Why Pandora, I trusted you."

Xenophilius looked up and for a brief moment his eyes were full of hate confusion and betrayal, yet the sight he saw wiped his face blank. Pandora giggled as his eyes drifted to his daughter. "You can always trust me Xeno."

Xenophilius carefully took the baby his arms as he started laughing with joy. Pandora had tears in her eyes as she watched the reunion. Pandora conjured up a crib and Xenophilius placed the now sleeping infant in the bed. Xenophilius then hugged Pandora so hard Pandora swore she bobbed something in her back. "Xenophilius Lovegood, I save your daughter and you respond by breaking me in two!"

Xenophilius giggled like a school girl before hoisting Pandora onto her shoulders, Pandora squealed as she started kicking the laughing Xeno, before he dumped her onto the couch, both of them laughing their hearts out. Xenophilius grabbed the bottle of firewiskey and poured Pandora a shot. "Cheers, to the girl. And to her Godmother."

Pandora gasped, causing Xenophilius to laugh. "Is it really so surprising, we've been friends since we first set foot on the Hogwarts express, you were going to be Godmother long before you saved my precious...daughter's life...Merlin! still don't have a name for her. I know...I'll call her Stardust."

"Pretty but an awful name." Pandora said while shaking her head. The child as if knowing they were talking about her, started crying. Pandora sighed as she walked up to the child and cradled her as she hummed a lullaby, singing the song.

" _Love is real, real is love_

 _Love is feeling, feeling love_

 _Love is wanting to be loved"_

Pandora looked up and saw Xenophilius staring at her in wonder. "You're a natural."

Pandora shook her head. "If you think my singing is that good then you've probably had too much to drink."

"No not you're singing...not that your singing is bad." Xenophilius insisted. " I meant you're a natural Mother."

Pandora snorted clearly under the same opinion as before. Xenophilius stood up and walked up to Pandora with a pleading look. "I can't do this on my own, I will try to if I must, but I can hardly look after myself, let alone a child. I need help, and she needs a Mother."

Pandora looked up wearily. "You're not suggesting..."

Xenophilius, bouncing with excitement said "Yes, Yes I am! Help raise her with me, you can stay with me at the Lovegood cottage outside of Devon. I always wanted to raise my child their but Delores...wanted to stay in the city. I hate this city, I mean don't get me wrong London's a great city but I always loved the country, the wilderness, the wild, the..."

"I get it Xeno, I think raising Luna in the Rook would be a lovely idea, but you really want me to be her Mother?" Pandora asked not believing he was even considering this. "I'm not...parent material, I don't even like kids."

"No, you didn't like your classmates, you love kids." Xenophilius countered with a grin.

Pandora shook her head. "I have a ton of research to do. I'm done with the Ministry of Magic, but I am a researcher. I have so many questions and I will never be satisfied until I answer them all. I will never answer them all. I must follow my calling until I breathe no more."

Xenophilius clapped slowly. "Bravo, you should really join a theater with that amount of drama. You can do both you know. Discover the secrets of magic, humanity and the universe while raising a daughter. You think I'm going to stop the Quibbler, or travel the earth in search of the Magical creatures."

Pandora was silent so Xenophilius continued. "What is this really about, I can tell you love her already."

Pandora looked up her eyes half pleading as they glistened with unshed tears. "I'm scared."

"Me too," Xenophilius replied giving her puppy eyes.

Pandora glared back. "I hate you."

"You love her and you know it." Xenophilius laughed, as Pandora punched him in the arm.

Pandora looked at the baby and saw she was starting back at her. Pandora new that her childhood friend was right about one thing. She was already in love with the baby. She asked softly, "You sure about this? You really want to do this together."

"I'm certain of nothing, other than the fact that we've done everything together for 16 years. We never messed up too bad!" Xenophilius exclaimed causing Pandora to roll her eyes.

Xenophilius eyes twinkled and added. "It is also a family tradition that the Mother names the daughters and the father names the sons. So unless you want my daughter to be nameless."

"Xenophilius." Pandora interrupted he heart pumping. "If you're sure, then let's do this. I'll be Luna's Mother."

"Great!" Xenophilius shouted with happiness before pausing. "Who's Luna?"

Pandora looked at him deadpanned as the recently dubbed Luna cried in her arms, upset by the sudden bursts of shouting. Xenophilius blushed. "Oh...right. Hi Luna, welcome to the family."

* * *

Luna was crawling around all by herself at the age of four moths. This though rare is not unheard of. Magically changing the colour of one's hair most certainly is, especially when the baby was a Squib.

Pandora had been spending all of her time with Luna since the incident and though Pandora was thrilled to be able to spend more time with the Little Luna, Pandora also had research to do. Life at the Rook was far from peaceful, but compared to her life as an Unspeakable, it was one long vacation.

Xenophilius was also observing, Pandora's work had shown Xenophilius very quickly that her friend had an imagination that was borderline madness, but she often got results and Xenophilius was certain it would help him find the house hippo."

"I don't think it's a house hippo." Pandora spoke up randomly while jotting down notes of Luna's activities. "It's a big ugly Moon frog...or a rat. I'm not certain which."

Xenophilius shook his head wondering how she always seemed to read his thoughts. "Whatever it is you better not feed it before midnight."

Pandora bit her lip but said nothing as she started scribbling some more. Luna had tilted her head, staring at her adoptive Mother. Pandora started blinking frantically at her and Xenophilius had to speak up. "Um...What exactly are you doing?"

"Testing something," Pandora uttered, her eyes strained as she resisted the urge to blink.

"You're not going to change Luna again are you?" Xenophilius asked hesitantly.

"I doubt it, she smells fine." Pandora answered with a cheeky grin.

"No I meant-"

"I know what you meant but I never changed her Xeno." Pandora said with a smile. "She changed her hair colour by herself. I'm waiting to see if she does it again. If she does it will be soon. My notes say so."

Xenophilius peeked over her shoulder and read her notes. "Pandora, this is just numbers."

"Arithmancy, is all I need." Pandora boasted as she stiffened. Luna's eyes met her own and again her head tilted in confusion. Pandora started speaking to her in an encouraging tone, though the actual words held no meaning to the baby. Pandora blinked twice and for a moment nothing happened. Then Luna blinked ..And the eyes staring back at Pandora's were not brown, but silver.

Pandora practically screamed as she rushed over Luna and scooped her up into her arms kissing the top of her blond hair. "I knew you could do it Luna, I'm so proud of you Luna, my baby girl."

Xenophilius looked at her in wonder. "How?"

"I don't know, at least not yet." Pandora whispered, "But this changes everything. Our daughter despite being a Squib, has performed magic thrice."

"Thrice?"

"I can't be sure but I think her elbow is thicker." Pandora pointed out.

"Thicker you say...It's certainly possible..." Xenophilius drifted off as he looked between Luna and Pandora. "She has your hair and now she has your eyes."

Pandora looked at Luna closely with wonder. "Merlin...you are right...how...why?"

"You need to understand people, no mind is simpler than an infant." Xenophilius chuckled softly. "They care for food, sleep, to be cleaned and their parents, especially their mother. It is the one true unconditional love. Luna loves you Dora, she wants to be just like you. Now she looks just like you...only smaller."

Pandora's eyes brightened. "That narrows down the list of possibilities, I'm getting closer, give me time and I can...wait you mean..."

"Luna really is your daughter," Xenophilius whispered. "She has been since you first held her in your arms, only now she is proving it to you."

"I...I really am a Mother aren't I. Merlin...I...Oh...I think I'm going to cry," Pandora gasped as she buried her face into Xeno's shoulder. Xenophilius held her close while Luna squirmed in her arms. Pandora cried as she looked at Luna and whispered. "Don't worry Luna, Mommy's got you, Mommy loves you so much."

Pandora looked into the eyes of Xenophilius and uttered softly. "Thank you Xeno, for everything."

"Thank me, I should be thanking you. If..."

Pandora cut Xenophilius off when her lips reached his. Xenophilius broke away wide eyed. "Pandora?"

Pandora paled as Xenophilius grabbed Luna and placed her in the crib. Pandora followed desperately as she stuttered. "I...I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I...I just, got excited...and...I..."

Pandora's eyes widened as Xenophilius rushed towards her and kissed her flush on the lips. This time as they parted it was Pandora who was left in shock. "Xeno?"

He reached out and rested his hand on her cheek with a tenderness she had never known. Pandora felt all her fears and worries vanish in the blink of an eye. She wondered how her life could have changed so much in such a short time, four months ago she was a loner, now she had everything she ever wanted. Somehow she had found her family. "Xeno..."

"Dora..." Xenophilius cupped her cheeks and tenderly kissed her, melting Pandora's heart. The two friends knew that their friendship had changed forever.

* * *

"We can't hide her forever." Filius uttered as Pandora and Xenophilius sat around a table. "It's no life for a child, even a Squib needs friends. She's already one years old and believe it or not she will get older."

Pandora looked fearfully up the stairs where Luna slept. "But if Delores discovers her daughter's alive..."

"Then the consequences will be severe." Filius spoke darkly. "She would destroy Luna before she let her shame be known."

Xenophilius sighed. "I still can't comprehend Delores would do such a thing."

"Hatred, often triumphs over love." Filius replied mournfully as he scratched his long nose. "Once prejudice and hate buries itself into one's heart, it will corrupt them. Hatred allows the best of us to do unspeakable things. Umbridge was never the best of us..."

"She wasn't the worst of us." Xenophilius replied. "I loved her once, enough to bloody marry her. She could be cold but...she has a heart."

"Had...but no more." Filius cut Xenophilius off. "I remember teaching her, she was a nice girl. She was also cut off from others, an outsider struggling to fit in above all else. Umbridge was a half blood and with the rise of the Dark Lord Delores suffered in school. Then she lost her mother and brother when her father exiled them from the Wizarding world. Her Father never forgave her mother for disgracing his family with a Squib and focused that hatred on his daughter's young fragile mind. Umbridge began to hate herself and the Muggle taint in her family yet despite herself she never forgave her Father for taking them from her. Umbridge lost everything but her desire to be loved. It is shocking how something as pure as wanting to be loved can result in such evil.

"Umbridge has risen far in the Ministry and while you loved a person who needed that love, she lost sight of her motives. Power became her end game, life wasn't fair to her so she wanted to control it. She lost her humanity and when she begot a Squib her hatred only increased. Now her hatred for anyone not pure of blood has become an obsession."

Filius looked slowly towards the window of the kitchen. "Dark things are happening in the Department of Mysteries, Delores has blamed the Squibs for her daughter's death, and I assure you that finding out her daughter lives and is one will only make it worse. There are experiments taking place in the catacombs of the Ministry that would make you wish you were dead. I do what I can but I am only human...or Goblin."

"What do you suggest then?" Pandora asked as she looked between the two Wizards.

"As I said before, hatred often triumphs over love. It goes both way though, and it would be most refreshing to see a little love in the world." Filius smirked with mischief as his eyes met Xenophilius who gulped. The Goblin chuckled. "I suggest you go through with your plan. Luna always struck me as a honeymoon child."

"What?" Pandora blurted out in confusion.

"By the time Luna is five you could pass her off as a three year old, you told me yourself that Luna will be small. Change her birthday too, not too much mind you." Filius cackled as he strutted out of the room shouting. "I'll be back tomorrow with some firewiskey to celebrate!"

"Xeno?" Pandora asked cautiously. "What in Merlin's name is...what are you doing?"

Xenophilius got up from his chair and dropped down on one knee. Pandora's eyes widened and mouth dropped as she realized Xenophilius was holding a ring in his hands. "Pandora, this past year has been the happiest of my life. You have always been the light of my life and I was fool not to see it before. I love you with all my heart, you're my best friend, my soul mate. The...the mother of my child. I always felt weak, you make me feel strong. I used to be scared of the world, now the only thing I fear is losing the two girls that have become my family. Nothing would change if you married me, I wouldn't want it to, life's too perfect, but I love you and that's all the reason in the world to ask you to please be my wife."

Pandora looked at the ring in his hands then back at Xenophilius. "So you want to own me?"

Xenophilius paled. "What...n...no Dora, I swear...I...I..."

"You want to stick a shiny little ring on me and parade me around as your wife." Pandora hissed.

Xenophilius was now gaping like a fish, wondering how this could have gone so wrong. Then Pandora smiled. "Yes."

"Pandora I...wait what?" Xenophilius shouted confused.

Pandora started laughing. "Yes, I will marry you."

"That's great! That's...That's...Pandora you...you Witch!" Xenophilius exclaimed as Pandora started laughing her heart out. "That wasn't funny, you scared the hell out of me. You cruel...cruel...FIEND!"

By this point both of them were laughing as Pandora kissed Xenophilius on the lips and asked. "If I'm such a fiend you could always change your mind."

Xenophilius took the ring slipped it on her finger. He looked her suddenly damp eyes and uttered with certainty. "Never."

* * *

It was a magical day for Pandora and Xenophilius Lovegood, as they were now called. They had just been married and couldn't be happier. Of course what was meant to be a small wedding had become quite the event as Reporters, Journalists and Ministry workers were quick to attend their colleague's wedding. The problem was they had not even been invited to the ceremony. Not that the newly married couple cared, nothing could spoil their happiness...but one thing came pretty close.

"Hello Headmaster, it's an honor to have you attend our wedding". Pandora gushed happily.

Dumbledore grinned. "I haven't been your Headmaster in quite some time, please just call me Wulfric. I try to attend all my students' weddings, at least the ones I'm invited to. I dare say you make the most unique couple."

"The Daily Prophet has already declared us the odd couple." Pandora rolled her eyes with amusement

"I couldn't think of a higher compliment." Dumbledore uttered reverently.

Pandora blushed as she nodded in agreement as Xenophilius rushed up behind her. "Pandora I have to introduce you to someone."

Pandora giggled as Xenophilius spun her around and she found herself face to face with Xeno's idol.

Newt Scamander bowed slowly as his back cracked. "Hello, there, it is a pleasure to meet you two."

Pandora giggled at Xenophilius as he bounced like a child on Christmas. "I should probably be jealous that meeting you will be the highlight of my husband's day."

"I understand that you plan on having a child shortly, but maybe in a few years he would like to join me on one of my expeditions, that is if my back can still take it."

Xenophilius looked like he was about to faint as Newt slowly wandered off, Pandora was less worried about the old man's back as she was his life expectancy. Xenophilius whispered "I admit meeting Scamander might be the second best thing to happen to me today.

"Then what's the best thing that happened today?" Pandora asked with a giggle.

Xenophilius replied with a wink. "Meeting Nicolas Flamel."

The two burst out laughing causing the guests to give them strange looks.

"Ahem." A feminine voice coughed behind them causing to the couple to whirl around. Delores smiled politely as she took a bite from her biscuit. "This has been a rather enjoyable evening, I would like to thank you for having such wonderful Hors d'oeuvres."

Pandora felt her husband squeeze her hand in fear so she spoke. "I don't seem to recall inviting you Umbridge. Why are you here."

"I don't think anyone was invited, I just thought I'd join the wedding crashers and wish you both a happy marriage." Delores said sweetly.

Xenophilius plastered a fake smile on his face as he spoke through gritted teeth. "Thank you for you kind words Delores."

The couple made to turn around but were stopped by the familiar sound of "Ahem"

Delores smiled as she walked up to the couple and held out her hand. The Lovegoods glanced at each other as they eyed the hand warily. Delores giggled. "It's not going to bite."

Xenophilius reached out and slowly grasped her hand. They shook hands stiffly, before Delores pulled him into a hug. She kissed his cheek before letting him go and turned to offer the hand to Pandora.

Pandora took the hand, felt Umbridge dig her nails into her palm as she tightened her grip. Pandora smiled as she pulled Delores into a hug. Delores whispered. "You think you won, he's still mine."

Pandora smiled as she whispered. "I'm surprised, jealousy is so beneath you."

"This has nothing to do with jealousy or feelings," Delores uttered sinisterly. "You can have his heart, I own his soul."

Delores stepped away from Pandora and grinned sweetly. "I'm afraid I have to be off, have a wonderful life together."

Delores strutted away leaving the newly Married couple glaring at her. Xenophilius huffed. "She does know I could hear your entire conversation right."

Pandora couldn't stop herself from laughing, calming herself just enough to give her Husband a kiss. "You always know what to say don't you Xeno."

"Something like that." Xenophilius mumbled as they were approached by their next guest, the Wizard who gave Pandora away at the wedding.

Filius grinned as he spoke. "Congratulations to both of you."

* * *

 **Luna Lovegood has been Born.**

 _Dear readers, I your humble editor Xenophilius Lovegood and my darling wife Pandora Lovegood am overjoyed to announce the birth of our daughter Luna Lovegood. All we ask of you is privacy during this time as we raise our daughter. I shall be continuing my exhibition soon. I promise you Bigfoot will be found though it is my belief the Muggles have just mistaken it for the Waffeler._

* * *

Filius laughed as he read the Quibbler, he needed a good laugh. It was rare when a plan came to fruition so perfectly. Luna was actually celebrating her second birthday but by the time Luna was even seen by other Witches and Wizards she would be five and easily passed off as a child of three. "Not to throw water on my own fire but what if Luna looks her age. What if your calculations are wrong."

"They aren't" Pandora said her expression vacant as she stared into the candle light. Filius kept his home dark, it helped connect him to his Goblin brethren beings that lived deep beneath the earth. "My numbers are never wrong...ever."

"What is it child. I can see suffering in your eyes. Surely this is a happy occasion." Filius asked as he patted her lower back, the only part he could reach even with her sitting down..

"I see things Filius, remember what I told you about the Potters." Pandora whispered softly. "How I saw the scar on the child's head, it has happened again and again I will do nothing. I see that the Minister is dying, I saw it through his picture in the Daily Prophet yet I will do nothing."

"Good reason I suppose."

"If I alerted him of his illness he would have survived, three days later he would get trampled by an Elephant."

Filius stared at Pandora as he deadpanned. "Elephants?"

Pandora shrugged. "I just do the Arithmancy Filius, it doesn't have to make sense to me."

Filius smiled slyly, "I would have very much liked to see that."

"Oh really?" Pandora asked her eyes alight with mirth.

Filius shrugged. "I'm sick of his short jokes, I would love a chance to look down on him for once."

Pandora shook her head as she laughed. Filius chuckled before muttering darkly. "Pandora, if you knew the things I knew you would wish him death too."

The air in the room suddenly felt heavier as Filius looked to Pandora with tired eyes. "Things have gotten worse, since the supposed death of her child, Delores has become even more...Well...like herself to be honest. The Minister is under her control and I am certain the next one will be too, she has been seen speaking to some Fudge fellow. I have been around for too long not to see the signs, he will be the next Minister, and Umbridge will he his undersecretary. Right outside his office...but we all know who will be running things. If only I could tell you what I know."

Pandora was silent for a moment before whispering. "How much can you tell me without breaking your..."

"Nothing," Filius replied. "This unbreakable vow is locked tight, I whisper an ounce of truth and I drop down dead.

The silence that engulfed the room was broken by the Goblin's haggard cough. "Enough about me, you were telling me about these visions."

"They're not visions." Pandora retorted. "Arithmancy is the art of creating spells, wards, and predicting the future through numbers. I see numbers everywhere. I can look at you and see all the thousands of numbers. I can glimpse into the future just by looking at these numbers.

Pandora looked up and Filius could see the child she once was as she uttered. "It frightens me."

Filius nodded, intrigued as he whispered. "You were always brilliant at Arithmancy but what you speak of is madness."

"I can take it further if I wanted to, but all I want is the family I finally have." Pandora said with a sigh. "Xeno was my friend and you were the closest thing I had to family. I have so much now, I don't want to lose it."

Filius nodded as he waited for Pandora to continue, she did. "Yet as much as I want to avoid the research...it's what I do, what I've always done, since I was a little girl going to Hogwarts."

Filius smiled tenderly as he spoke. "Ambition doesn't have to cost you your family child. You are not like your Father, nor are you like Delores. It is our choices that define us but the choice need not be so final. You have a family so treasure them, you have a gift so pursue it. It is our duty as living beings to pursue these gifts, our privilege. Yet it is our families that make our lives worth living."

"What if something happens to me?" Pandora whispered under her breath.

"What if you don't use your gifts and something happens to you anyway. We only live once Pandora, one must not waste it fearing death." Filius laughed.

"You don't seem to be so ready to die." Pandora exclaimed.

"No one is ready to die, but it need not matter. Ready or not death will get you HA." Filius snorted as he laughed. "Now enough of these morbid matters. I got some firewiskey around here somewhere. Let us to drink to life, to Luna, and her long lasting happiness."

"You drink too much." Pandora chided with a smile.

"And you don't drink enough." The goblin coughed as he summoned the bottle and poured Pandora a glass. "Drink to the truth, the truth I cannot speak and the truth you do not wish to know."

Pandora took a small sip while the half Goblin started chugging the bottle. Then Filius froze and slowly turned towards her lowering the bottle from his lips. "Truth...I cannot speak the truth but...

Filius turned swiftly to the Witch with a mischievous smile on his face. "Pandora...I have heard the most remarkable tail...Your husband just has to hear it...the Quibbler could use a scandal of this...peculiar nature."

Pandora intrigued leaned forward. "And what is this scandal?"

Filius chuckled. "The Ministry has been kidnapping...Goblins."

"That would probably start a war." Pandora retorted but Filius just cackled with humor.

"Yes it would. You see the Ministry has been making them...into pies." Filius laughed so hard Pandora couldn't help but join in. Filius continued. "They have been experimenting, coming up with different ways to make pies, they make some with potatoes and rhubarb, and they make others into the Pie's crust though I dare say it's revolting. They even make pies with Goblin Sausage HA!"

Pandora burst out laughing as Filius wheezed with mirth. Pandora smirked. "I'm assuming that you aren't really speaking of Goblins and pies."

Filius rolled his eyes. "You have proven yourself a true Ravenclaw, Pandora Lovegood."

Pandora finished her notes then looked at what she had written. Filius spoke up his voice serious once more. "Reality and a harsh truth we are likely to ignore, forget about the jokes what is the result?"

Filius looked at his story and thought to himself, no Goblins and no pies what is left. That's an odd word he used...experimenting. These non Goblins are..."

Then it hit her and Pandora looked up suddenly pale. "How many...Goblins?"

Filius sighed and whispered harshly. "Hundreds."

Pandora gulped. "The Ministry would never do this to Wizard or Witches and I pray they aren't eating them in any form. This is about what Luna is?"

"Or what Delores thinks she is...or was in her eyes."

"They are experimenting on and killing Squib's and Muggles. Filius, no sane Witch or Wizard would believe this." Pandora replied as she looked up at Filius with wide eyes.

"No they wouldn't. They wouldn't want to. You tell them the conclusion you have reached and they will dismiss it as lunacy and reject it with scorn. But everyone will hear my scandal and though most will laugh, they will not reject it. They will find value in its humor and who knows, some might even see the truth within the lies. People are funny that way, they will believe lies simply because the truth is stranger than the fiction."

* * *

 _Many have been questioning if the eccentric Xenophilius has finally lost his mind, as a string of stories has left the country gasping tears of laughter. However a portion of the United Kingdom, and particularly Sweden and France believe there is some truth to the tabloid's tall tales._

 _The Witch, Hogwarts professor Filius Flitwick once declared to be the greatest magical prodigy since Dumbledore, is now the wife of Quibbler owner Xenophilius Lovegood and a former member of the Unspeakables. Pandora has witnessed a staggering fall from grace. Leaving the highly esteemed Ministry branch to elope with the former husband of high ranking Ministry official Delores Umbridge._

 _Now she is reportedly performing highly illegal experiments in her own home while supposedly whispering secrets of the Ministry to Mr. Lovegood. The mad Witch's stories have caused the Quibbler's sales to skyrocket so maybe there is a method to the madness._

 _When questioned, The Head Unspeakable, who is of course anonymous, sent us the following statement._

" _The Quibbler's stories are nothing but absolute rubbish. The stories have caused us nothing but unnecessary grievance as we handle protests against nonexistent conspiracies of Goblin pies and gum diseases. Also, Stubby Bordman is not imprisoned mass murderer Sirius Black, Mr. Bordman died from drinking fifty pepper up potions in three hours._

" _I have nothing but sympathy for Pandora, her work clearly caused her to have a mental breakdown, it is sadly far too common in our line of work. I do fear for her new born child however. With an unstable mother, the baby's life could be endanger..."_

* * *

Xenophilius turned off the radio and looked at his angry wife. "You've done it now love."

Pandora looked up heatedly. "Me? What were you doing, you wrote the articles I just passed on Filius' tales."

Xenophilius patted Pandora on the head saying, "Let's agree to disagree."

Pandora couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face as she swiped at it him playfully. With an exasperated shake of her head Pandora shut off the Wizarding wireless.

* * *

 _...Trampled by no less than seven Elephants. Funeral arrangements are being planned for the Minister and will likely take place after Ministry officials have unpeeled his body from the concrete._

 _I guess what they say about Elephants is true..._

* * *

Pandora looked back at Xenophilius as the wireless shut off. "At least we are causing her problems"

Xenophilius looked uneasy. "Is that necessarily wise, to anger her. She already blames you for her child's supposed death. You don't want to make enemies with Umbridge. Trust me on this, if what you say is true..."

"You suggest I do nothing?" Pandora yelled with anger.

Xenophilius pulled her into his arms. "I suggest you keep her eyes away from our daughter, less she find out the truth."

Pandora looked to her daughter who had crawled into the room. She picked her up and held her as she spoke to her husband. "You're right...we have to protect our Luna."

Xenophilus nodded with a sad grin. "We've done a good thing, but this is not our fight. I'm a Magizoologist and you may have left the Unspeakable's but you are still one of them. We are not fighters, we are researchers...and parents."

Pandora nodded and soon both Lovegoods were captivated by their daughter. Yet her mind continued to wonder...as long as people like Umbridge existed...Luna would never be safe.

* * *

That night Pandora walked into her daughter's room and softly calmed down her daughters crying. "What's wrong dear did you have a nightmare?"

"Mama?" Luna mumbled causing her mother to smile lovingly.

"Yes Mummy's here." Pandora cooed softly. "Mummy's always going to be here Pandora. Nothing's going to harm you. I swear to you, I will never let anyone hurt you..."

Pandora heard a sound from the doorway, Xenophilius looked with a sad smile as Pandora felt tears run down her cheek. Luna fell asleep as Pandora whispered to Xenophilius. "There is no future for her...unless I help her."

Xenophilius looked at her daughter as he spoke. "She will have a bright future, I know you worry but she'll be fine."

Pandora wished she could agree, she really did.

* * *

"What is magic." Pandora asked herself as she looked at her numbers and runes. Pandora had been slaving over this question for the last five years, yet she refused to give up. Her mind continued to drift to her conversation with her old friend. The power of love, that's what Lilly said. Pandora had a different theory, and now she was going to test it.

Her numbers had created so many spells, but the results were never what she desired. Every now and then she invented a useful new spell, but most Witches and Wizards did not understand the usefulness of conjuring goat horns onto your head. All that spell got her was a warning from the Ministry and a small fine for illegal unsanctioned spell crafting. Some of the Muggleborn Wizards seemed quite alarmed by the horns anyway so Pandora called it off as a misadventure.

Pandora made sure the room was warded off as she raised her wand and aimed it at the wall in front of her. Pandora took a deep breath as she uttered the most recent spell she had created, hoping it would work.

 ** _Imaginatio Potestatem_**

A silver light appeared in front of her. Pandora frowned, she had not calculated this. Pandora looked at the silver light with vested interest as it seemed to take shape and form. Pandora gasped as images appeared within the silver light, even as it turned into a silver substance similar to a penseive. First Pandora saw her old scrap book, then, the creatures in them. They seemed to come to life before her. She saw the Crumple-Horned Snorkack, the Heliopath, and the Blibbering Humdinger.

Pandora then saw something fly across the silver light, it was the strangest thing, a cross between a Pixie and a Fairy that made Pandora's heart stop. "Nargles."

The Nargles started flying in circles causing the silver substance to create a whirlpool effect before the Substance seemed to take on the qualities of a mirror. Pandora saw herself in the mirror and most hypnotically reached out with her free arm to touch it. Then Pandora saw something that stopped her heart. She was not alone in the room. There was a young woman in the room with her watching...

Pandora looked over her shoulder but saw no one there. Pandora looked back into the mirror. The girl behind her looked so much like her yet she also looked like Xenophilius. Even bruised cut and dirty there was no mistaking who this specter was. Pandora gasped as tears fell down her cheeks. "Luna..."

Luna looked on in shock as her Mother looked at her through the silver substance. Luna wasn't sure how it was possible but stepped towards Pandora slowly. _"Mother."_

Pandora was still looking in the substance as she noticed something else about Luna, there wasn't much of it, but she could see it, her daughter had magic. Pandora cried, swearing she was seeing the future and swore to herself she would make it a reality, no matter what-

No sooner had the thought entered her brain that the silver suddenly flashed a myriad of colours spinning and flashing in epilepsy inducing speeds. Suddenly three bolts of light shot out of the substance and hit Pandora rapidly on the head, Pandora went rigid before she began to fall. Her wand fell from her hand and the Silver exploded. Sending Pandora flying through the air and into the wall; on the other side of the lab. Pandora collapsed on the floor unconscious as silence and darkness consumed the room.

 _Luna watched in horror at the image before her, but before the memory cut to black,_

 _Luna could hear the familiar sound of laughter._

* * *

Filius ran as fast as his little legs could carry him as he smashed his face into a gurney. Filius snarled as he grabbed his bent nose. "Watch where you're going!"

The Saint Mungo's Healer glared at him before carting off the patient who didn't seem to be in good spirits, probably because he was dead.

Filius ran a little slower before he burst into the Hospital room that currently hosted the Lovegood's. Filius saw Pandora was awake in the bed and smiling, causing Filius to instantly sigh in relief. "I came as soon as I heard, what happened?"

Pandora smiled as she held the sleeping five year old Luna in her lap. "My wand just had a strange reaction to a spell I cast."

Filius frowned. "That wand has never failed you-"

"Filius!" Xenophilius hissed from his seat beside his life.. "Think about where we are."

Filius looked at the many healers running back and forth outside the room. His eyes widened with acknowledgment. Mentioning Pandora's illegal spell crafting would not be wise. "My apologies, I'm a little flustered right now."

"We all are." Xenophilius muttered as he gripped Pandora's hand tightly.

Pandora sighed as she rested her head on her pillow. "I'm sorry I scared you all but I'm fine really."

Filius glanced to Xenophilius who shook his head. "She's be fine after they heal up her cracked skull!"

Pandora flinched as Filius nodded calmly. "Xenophilius, could you please take Luna and leave the room for a moment."

Xenophilius looked like he wanted to object but after looking at how frightened Pandora seemed, simply smiled and said. "You know what, that sounds like a lovely Idea. I'll get Luna some Ice cream."

Luna woke sleepily as Xenophilius took her into his arms and left the room. Filius quickly warded the doorway as Pandora started speaking. "I know you're mad at me but-"

"How did you sustain a cracked skull from your spell crafting?" Filius asked with an eerily calm voice.

Pandora flinched, "not that I can remember that part happening but from what I can tell the spell must been broken and sent me flying head first into the wall at a velocity of..."

"Go on," Filius uttered sternly.

"I placed a cushioning charm on the wall before I-"

"Yet still cracked your skull meaning the velocity was way over 20 Kilometers per hour, likely at 50 Kilometers per hour . So that would mean that the spell you were crafting had a power rating of...?" Filius trailed off.

Pandora answered weakly. "At least 7 but-"

"At least 7!" Filius shouted causing Pandora to wince. "The power rating of spells only goes up to 7."

"It could always go higher?" Pandora replied.

"You're not helping your case girl. The first thing I taught you as a child, never perform newly crafted spells with a rating higher than three without highly trained experts. Why didn't you just call me with the flu powder? You know I am always willing to help you with your work, Unspeakables be dammed. You could have, no should have died!"

Pandora nodded before saying. "I have to do this alone Filius."

"That is Kikasck and you know it." The Goblin cursed in gobbledygook gook.

Pandora glared as she rose from her bed. "I am working on magic beyond even your understanding Filius, I am tapping into the very edge of what is possible. I am doing this for my daughter and for people like her. I do this because I'm the only one who can. You will just slow me down."

Filius glared as he shouted. "I am not asking to help create spells, I am asking to help you make sure your daughter doesn't grow up without a Mother!"

Pandora froze before slumping back onto her bed. Filius hopped onto the seat Xenophilius had vacated and looked Pandora in the eyes. "You are not alone Pandora. You have family now, you still have me. Tell me please, what's wrong."

Pandora sighed sadly. "I can't trust you Filius, as much as I care for you, I can't trust you with my work."

Before Filius could retort Pandora quickly added. "It has nothing to do with your character, you are too close to Delores. As long as you continue to work with the Unspeakables, I can't share my work with you. It's dangerous enough you know of Luna's birth mother...but if Delores ever extracted information of my work...the consequences would be dire for us all."

Filius sighed sadly as he uttered. "I understand, I really do. I can't quit though, I am the only one protecting..."

Pandora looked up with a wink. "Helping The Goblins escape the pie factory."

Filius snorted at the joke. "Yes...but you must promise me you will do no more of these dangerous experiments on your own."

Pandora chuckled at that. "Don't worry about that Filius, we are not alone...not anymore..."

Filius frowned. "What? What do you mean we?"

Pandora smiled. "Just trust us Filius."

"US?"

Suddenly the door opened as Xenophilius enter holding Luna in one hand while vanishing the wards with his other. Luna yelled happily as she held out her hand. "LOOK MOM ICE CREAM!"

Later that night, Xenophilius reluctantly left to take Luna to bed. Pandora didn't, she just needed rest. Yet as she closed her eyes she heard a voice.

 _Hello Mother._

Moon Mother

Pandora tossed and turned in her sleep as she muttered. "Who are you."

 _We are your children._

 **The Children of the Wise**

Pandora found herself in a white plain in the landscape of her mind. She looked around to take in her surroundings but found there weren't any. Pandora walked forward yet could not feel the earth. She shouted out into the emptiness. "Hello? Where am I?"

In your head Moon Mother

Pandora shook her head with a chuckle as she turned away. "I'm hallucinating, I have sustained a head injury and this is a natural result of it."

 **Who are you trying to convince Moon Mother.**

Pandora started laughing. "I've gone mad haven't I."

 _No you are not mad, but we are._

Pandora noticed three dark silhouettes in the emptiness. Pandora slowly approached them as she whispered. "What are you?"

 _The answer to your deepest desire_

We hold the knowledge you seek.

 ** _We are the Nargles_**

Pandora's eyes widened at this. "Nargles...but that's impossible, your just...your just."

 **Nothing is impossible, isn't that what you always said**

Well now you have proof.

 _You wish to understand the secrets of magic,_

 **You wish to enter the path of knowledge.**

You wish to burden yourself with power.

 **To help those you love**

 ** _Then accept us into your heart and we shall show you how._**

Pandora approached the Nargles as her mind pondered what they offered. Her answer was never in doubt. Pandora reached out towards the Nargles as she muttered. "I must be dreaming."

 ** _WE ARE DREAMS GIRL_**

 ** _WATCH AS YOUR DREAMS AND NIGHTMARES COME TRUE_**

With that Pandora felt herself be sucked into darkness. Pandora could feel her spirit fly through lights and sounds beyond her comprehension. She saw numbers in everything, the same runes and Arithmancy that had allowed her glimpses into the future was now flooding her mind with knowledge. Pandora felt as if her spirit was soaring across dimensions, across space and time, across the very fabric of magic.

Pandora saw images of a past she wished to forget. She saw her Father behind papers, focused on his work. She saw him insult and belittle her like he had always done when she was young. She remembered the worst of his insults as he blamed her for her Mother's death. She remembered him attempting to strike her only to be blasted back, it was the very moment Pandora discovered she wasn't a Squib. Pandora watched as she ran away from home that very night, and never looked back.

Pandora saw herself as at only 10 years old when with an accidental burst of magic, apparated to Hogsmeade where her grandmother lived. She remembered how she became like a Mother to her, and the day she first met Filius, when the Goblin joined her grandmother for tea. Pandora remembered the day her Grandmother died and how Filius took her under his wing. She remembered Hogwarts and befriending Xenophilius. She remembered getting a letter from her Father as she neared the end of her 4th year, apologizing to her for his actions and how her Mother's death was not her fault. She remembered burning the letter and joining Filius as an Unspeakable.

Then Pandora saw images from a future she did not recognize, of fire and death. She saw war of nuclear bombs and horrific spells killing millions. She saw Witches and Wizards gunned down. She saw a green light wipe out a city of Muggles. She saw Goblins butchering all they could find. She saw dragons setting the skies on fire. Then she saw something different, it was a faint image of the world itself and its beauty brought her to tears. Then she saw her Daughter surpassing even the earth's beauty softly wishing she could go back.

Pandora saw images of her daughter, lonely and ostracized, she saw images of her daughter suffering yet she also saw hope. She saw a young boy with her. She saw Luna with friends and one in particular who seemed to be more.

Then she saw something that made her heart stop. Luna returning home to her Father, the two of them going on an expedition together. The two of them...but Pandora was not among them. She wasn't sure how she knew but as soon as the thought entered her head she was certain. Pandora knew her days were numbered.

Pandora woke up screaming in the hospital. Nurses quickly sedated her as they tried to find out if something was wrong, blaming it on the painful progress of healing a cracked skull. Pandora would leave the next day, but she would never again be the same. Some blamed the head injury, but Pandora knew the truth. From that moment on, her life was no longer hers. Pandora's life belonged to magic.

* * *

 _Please Follow, Favorite and Review. I love reviews, and I love all of you._

 _Lyrics of song Love by John Lennon._

 _Next Chapter: What happened the night Pandora died..._


	42. Luna's Mother

**Chapter 42: Luna's Mother**

* * *

 **And the Winner for best Nargle is...**

 _ **ANARCHIAM!**_

YES YES I CAN'T BELIEVE IT FINALLY!

 **This is **Anarchiam'** s first Nargle nomination and win **

I Have so many people to thank, I so wasn't expecting this. 

(Where Is my bloody speech)

Got it, OK I would like to thank God, and the Devil, for creating me, Ha

Thanks to Luna for being my vessel and Pandora for the same reason.

Thanks Marvolo666 for being crazy enough to put me on here.

 **...**

And...Wait...WHAT!?

 **...**

WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DIDN'T WIN!

 **There has been a mistake the real winner is **Aναρχία****

 _HAHHAHAHAHAH_

 **This is **Aναρχία**** **5th nomination and win.**

This isn't fair, He always wins. I won you said I won?

 **Hey if the Oscars can mess up so can we.**

NOOOOO!

 _I would like to thank La La land and I apologize at the bottom of me heart_

 _ **TO ABSOLUTELY NOBODY**_

 _ **THE NARGLE KING DOES WHAT THE FUCK HE WANT**_

 _Thanks to Conor McGregor for letting me borrow that (He didn't actually but its not copyright)_

 _ **NARGLE OUT!**_

* * *

Xenophilius knocked on the door to Pandora's lab as he rubbed his sleepy eyes with his other hand. Pandora opened the door and smiled. "Hello love, how is our favorite husband doing."

Xenophilius groaned as Pandora pulled him into the lab. "Pandora it's 5 in the morning I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry we will try to keep it down." Pandora said quickly as she started writing numbers down onto a parchment.

Xenophilius frowned. "No...That's not the problem, you called me down."

Pandora looked up confused and Xenophilius elaborated. "You sent a Patronus saying you wanted to show me something."

Pandora's eyes popped as she remembered. "Oh...That's right. Sit down, please sit down."

Xenophilius looked around. "Where are the chairs?"

"Conjure one." Pandora replied as she started rummaging through her papers. Xenophilius did as he was told as he watched Pandora wearily. Ever since her head injury Pandora had been acting rather odd.

"Here it is." Pandora exclaimed as she pulled out a huge sword from under one of the desks.

Xenophilius squeaked as he jumped out of his chair and backed away. "What the Bloody hell are you doing with a Sword?"

"Oh relax you big baby, I just need it to cut spells in order to sample the material." Pandora shouted with excitement.

Xenophilius gulped. "How did you get a sword?"

Pandora laughed. "Magic of course."

"That doesn't really answer my question." Xenophilius took another three steps back. "Is that safe?"

Pandora shrugged as she used her wand to sharpen the blade. Then she whispered. "Cast a spell."

Xenophilius did so, casting a Levitation charm on an empty potion vial. Pandora smiled as she reached into her pocket and put on a pair of glasses that resembled a kaleidoscope. Xenophilius had to admit, she never looked crazier than she did in that moment. Pandora raised the sword above her head. "Stand still, I don't want to accidentally cut off your head."

"WHAT!" Xenophilius shrieked but it was too late. Pandora brought the sword down onto the spell, the vial dropped to the floor and shattered.

Pandora removed her glasses as she frowned. "Well that was anti-climatic and I don't have my sample. Still it proves that objects can interfere with magic."

"Unless the sword is a magical object." Xenophilius sighed wearily.

"OH!" Pandora shouted before she glanced at her sword and uttered. "Oh..."

Xenophilius chuckled wearily as he wrapped his arms around his wife. "Dora, you've been working nonstop for years, maybe you need a break from this research."

Pandora shook her head, "I can't, I have work to do, work I have to do. For Luna ,for Squibs, for the future, for-"

"You can't function properly like this." Xenophilius cut off Pandora's rambling. "Right now, Luna needs you as a Mother, just as I need my wife."

Pandora looked down with remorse in her eyes. Xenophilius tipped her chin up. "What's wrong love?"

Pandora looked back down as she whispered. "Last week, Luna asked me if she was a Squib."

Pandora felt Xenophilius stiffen in her arms. "What did you say?"

"The truth of course." Pandora snapped harshly. "Did you expect me to lie about such a thing?"

"No...No...I just don't know if I'd have had the guts to say the same thing." Xenophilius muttered.

"Then shame on you." Pandora playfully smacked his arm before turning serious. "I have to help her Xeno, I just have to. I don't have time for anything else, time is running out and I have to do everything we can to help our daughter we just-"

"Pandora! Your experiments are getting out of hand and I'm starting to worry about your mental health." Xenophilius replied calmly.

Pandora glared up at Xenophilius. "Are you saying I'm crazy?"

Xenophilius shook his head vehemently. "No, I'm saying you have hardly slept since your head injury. That's not good for your health, mentally or physically. You will not be able to solve anything in this state."

Pandora looked around her lab and slowly nodded her head. "Maybe you're right, I'm just worried about Luna, and as long as she's a Squib she will always be alone."

Xenophilius thought for a moment before his eyes popped open, then he started grinning like child at Christmas. Pandora obviously noticed his unsubtle reaction.. "Xeno, I know that look, what are you thinking?"

Xenophilius looked down at his wife and whispered. "What if we have a baby."

Pandora's eyes popped. "What?"

"A baby, it's just the thing this family needs. Luna can have a little brother or sister to love and play with. We will have more reasons not to get too absorbed into our work, and best of all we get to be parents again."

Pandora turned away from Xenophilius as she shook her head. "I don't think..."

Xenophilius pleaded like a child. "Please...Come on Pandora it will be great, besides you'll get to be a real...I...I mean..."

Pandora whipped around and glared at her Husband. "A real Mother? Is that what you were going to say?"

Xenophilius raised his hands as he nervously tried to placate her. "That's not what I meant."

"I know you didn't, but it's the truth isn't it." Pandora snapped. "I'm not her real Mother, that horrid woman you called wife is. She's Luna's real Mother because she gave to birth to her."

Pandora walked up to Xenophilius and poked him hard in the chest. "In that same regards my Father is the man who made me believe I killed my Mother because she died giving birth to me! Well as far as I'm concerned that man is no more my Father than Delores is Luna's Mother!"

Pandora took in a deep breath before declaring. "Luna is my child because I love and cherish her, because I will do anything for her!"

Xenophilius nodded as he quickly spoke. "I know that Dora I swear, I didn't mean to insinuate otherwise. I just meant...you could..."

Pandora knew what he meant. She could be pregnant and create life. Pandora's eyes snapped back into focus. "What if I love the baby more?

Xenophilius smiled. "You have nothing to fear, I'm sure you'd love them both equally, you are a loving person Dora!"

"But what if I did? What if somehow, some way, I love that child more than Luna? I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't do that to myself. No...Luna is the only daughter I'll ever need and she needs my help. My daughter comes first, my work comes first. Go to bed Xenophilius."

Xenophilius went to say something but thought otherwise as he walked towards the lab door. He opened the door before he uttered. "Luna could still use a brother or sister."

Pandora sighed, and replied sadly. "And what happens to Luna when her magical sibling goes to Hogwarts?"

"Oh," Xenophilius mumbled, dejected, before shutting the door.

Pandora felt the tears fall down her cheeks as she slumped to the floor. "The numbers don't lie, He will betray me...But he does it for our daughter...No...No good will comes of this, not in my lifetime...Yet we know that your lifetime will not be very long..."

Pandora snapped back at herself. "If I do this, it will involve turning my back on the man I love, I will eventually destroy him."

" _We don't have a choice, he would die for his daughter and he would suffer for his daughter._

 _He will do all these things and more for his daughter."_

"But I love him. I can't do this. He's my only friend."

 _"You've seen what the world will become, we will not only be saving Luna but the world itself."_

"But will it help Luna? I...I can't tell, every time I try...the numbers don't add up."

 _"Because the conclusions you reach are impossible_

 _Because in order to accomplish what we wish to achieve, we must learn to do the impossible."_

Pandora looked at her wand with wonder. "Remember what you used to say, that nothing is impossible, that the only limitation of magic is what we place upon it. We are real, we exist isn't that enough proof that you were right."

Pandora's eyes burned with heat as she summoned a roll of parchment. "The possibilities of magic are limitless."

Pandora felt a plan begin to form in her mind as she started calculating the impossible. "The Impossible...I'm close...I can feel it...I'm so close...that spell...the spell that created you...was impossible. I didn't know what it would do, yet I achieved an effect. The very nature of the spell demanded that I have no intent, yet magic cannot be controlled without it following your intent. You have to know the result of a spell if you wish to cast it. So why did the spell do what it did, without any intent to do so?"

Pandora went silent as a thought entered her mind. "Unless it was my intent, I just didn't know it. It was my intention to see my daughter...to see the Nargles...to get closer to the secrets of magic and finish my work. The words for the spell, could it be that simple?"

Pandora seemed to stare at the wall as she uttered. "I'm sorry Xeno, I'm sorry Filius, I'm sorry Luna, and I'm sorry Pandora. I'm sorry to everyone I will hurt, I'm sorry for everything. I 'm sorry for not stopping now but I can't...I feel the world on my back. If I don't finish my work...there can be no future for you Luna...for anyone."

Pandora sent her quill to the parchment as she glanced at the small picture of Luna who waved back at her from the desk.. "For you Luna, I will gladly tear my soul apart."

* * *

3 years later, Luna was 8 years old, Xenophilius feared for his wife's sanity, and Pandora was once again in her basement. Finishing the final touches on her masterpiece...Pandora's Box. Pandora looked at the sheet with pride. "I'm close, this alone will do so much."

"It's not enough." Pandora replied to herself. "You're running out of time."

Pandora nodded as she conjured a copy of the parchment before slipping the copy into her robes. "Then we better hurry."

Pandora ran up the stairs and jotted a quick note on a parchment.

" _Visiting Filius, vitally important,_

 _Dropping Luna off at Weasleys to babysit,_

 _Pick her up when you get home._

 _Nargles out"_

Pandora frowned at the note before crossing out the last line, cursing under her breath before calling out. "LUNA! Time to visit the Weasleys."

Luna ran down the stairs and pouted. "I thought we were going to play today."

Pandora smiled sadly. "I'm sorry we don't have time today, we'll do something tomorrow."

Luna mumbled. "You said that yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that and the day before that..."

Pandora smiled sadly as she looked at her daughter. Remembering the argument she had with Xenophilius last week.

* * *

"Luna misses you Pandora, how is that?" Xenophilius scolded her as she headed down to her lab. "You work in your home yet you have no time for our daughter!"

"I'm busy." Pandora insisted as she opened the door. "I try to spend time with her I really do but my research-"

"I know you think your work's important but your daughter needs her Mother. Besides, your work doesn't make money. In fact it actually costs us money. You want us to be broke. We are already as poor as the Weasleys and they have seven children. We have one! Pandora? Don't shut that door on me, I mean it..."

* * *

9 months later, Pandora sat silently at the house of Filius, who took a sip of Goblin Whiskey as he spoke. "The construction of this Magical generator as been slow. It's been 5 months since you handed the blueprints to me and I've spent much of that time trying to convince Delores to have it built. Outside of that there is very little I can tell you. Though I was able to get an unrelated contraption up and running called the Goblin pie packer. It's almost finished, at this point it's about keeping the pie meat in the contraption."

Pandora nodded, understanding what he was telling her. Pandora's Box was all but complete, and it could be functional if she desired it. Filius looked worried however. "Not even a chuckle, what's wrong Pandora."

Pandora looked up and sighed. "I have a lot on my mind Filius, tonight is going to be a very eventful night."

Filius grinned. "Tomorrow is Valentine's day...and Luna's real birthday. Merlin, I suppose it's a busy day for you then."

"You could say that." Pandora murmured as she looked out the Window to see the dark sky. "I was just thinking about the sunset."

Filius hummed as he poured another drink. "Sunset you say."

Pandora chuckled softly. "Yes, I always like seeing them, yet over the last few years I've been too busy to think about it. I really wanted to see it tonight, desperately even, but time got the best of me."

"Time seems to do that doesn't it." Pandora mused morosely. "We always think we have more time until it's gone. People don't truly realize how little time we have. What is time compared to infinity."

Filius lowered the bottle as he reached out for Pandora's shoulder, unable to reach it he spoke. "Pandora, what troubles you."

Pandora did not answer, she just grabbed the bottle from Filius and nearly took a drink herself before Filius snatched it away. "Are you mental?! This is Goblin brewed Whiskey! You might as well drink poison! Now what the bloody hell is wrong with you Pandora?"

Pandora looked at Filius and whispered. "I'm almost done my work."

Filius tilted his head. "Excuse me, I thought Pandora's Box was your work?"

"Pandora's Box is a piece of the puzzle. It is designed for great things, but it's not enough. It can't safely give magic to the Squibs and Muggles of the world, not safely. However it does allow them to use it. We are limited by our own minds, the secret of magic is to understand that are minds is the only thing stopping us from mastering magic. Pandora's box is a vessel so the world can use this magic without learning the simple truth, a truth that if learned, limits what is possible and limits your imagination.

What is the secret of Magic." Filius asked amused.

"I can't explain it Filius, I don't have enough time." Pandora sighed sadly.

"Time? What's all this talk about time Pandora?" Filius asked, when Pandora didn't answer, Filius sighed as he hopped out of his chair. "I'm going to get another bottle, if you don't want to talk that's fine, you can show yourself out if you so please. I could use a nap now that I think about it-"

"I'm doing it tonight." Pandora uttered causing Filius to freeze mid-step. "Tonight we shall give our daughter magic."

Filius looked at the women he saw as a daughter and causally approached her. "Well that changes my plans now doesn't it. Unless you have someone else who is going to observe this spell."

"Someone, but not you." Pandora whispered mysteriously.

"Not me, I'm the only qualified individual who won't turn you over to the Unspeakables on the spot." Filius growled.

Pandora replied her eyes flaring. "I know what I'm doing. Luna will be fine."

"This isn't a game dam it!" Filius roared as he stomped up to Pandora. "I understand you risking your life to keep your work hidden from Delores, but do you really value your daughter's life less than your work!"

Pandora towered over the Goblin and shouted. "MY DAUGHTER IS MY WORK!"

Pandora closed her eyes to calm herself before speaking calmly. "My work is for her, both are intertwined. Without Luna's condition, my work would never have happened and I would never see a future I have to prevent. If it wasn't for her there would be no future. I've seen hell fire Filius. I've seen death and destruction. I was supposed to stop it, but I...The more change, the harder it is to see. The numbers no longer add up. I don't even know if it will be worth it. I can only hope I didn't do it all for nothing. I only hope I can finish my work before...I...I...I have no time!"

Pandora burst into tears as she collapsed to the floor. Filius pulled her into an awkward hug. "Time is on your side child, you are still young, and you have a bright future ahead of you.

"I have no time, no future, the present is all I have left." Pandora whispered tearfully. "The Nargles tell me things Filius. I...never see my daughter...I'm so focused on helping her yet I cause so much pain. I can't even trust my Husband, we hardly speak anymore. "

Filius looked at Pandora with worried eyes. "Life's hard Pandora, and so is love. Trust me I've been married three times, twice happily. If you'd like, I'll move in with you. I help you out with your research and give you more time with your family."

"I want to Filius, I really do..." Pandora uttered softly as images of the future flooded her mind's eye. She whispered so softly Filius had to lean in to her. "I...I've lost my very sanity...I feel as if everyone is trying to stop me...I hear the horrid voices...I don't know if they are friend or enemy...if they are just strangers pointing with their fingers...or if they're just the Nargles in my head..."

Filius spoke as he twiddled his fingers. "I'd do anything for you child, please let me help you, and protect you anyway I can."

"I..." Pandora looked up like a child, wanting so badly to say yes. She went to nod before she made a harsh jerking motion.

The woman frowned before looking at Filius suspiciously, a coldness to her features that made Filius back away. "Why are you so interested in meddling with our work?"

Filius looked confused. "For your safety, for you and your daughter's safety."

Pandora backed away pointing her finger at him. "No, _No_ , **No** , you wish to stop my work don't you. You're one of them aren't you! You're working for the Unspeakables!"

Filius raised an eyebrow. "Well yeah, that's my job remember. But-"

"I KNEW IT!" Pandora shrieked as she drew her wand. "You're just like the rest of them, everyone trying to stop our work. Nobody stops our work. Tonight we harness the magic from the Nargles. Tonight we give the Moon Child Magic!"

Filius spoke quickly. "But I swear I'm on your side. As far as I'm concerned Delores and her Unspeakables can go to Hades. I can't explain why but you need to trust me. If I did it would kill me. The Unbreakable vows may silence me but I can still prot...I can help you if you bring me along, specifically if you decide to do anything illegal."

Pandora started laughing as her eyes seemed to turn a bright yellow. "We will finish our work, the prophecy shall be fulfilled. _As the moon dies, old words become lies. At the new moons rise, power awakens in the skies. The secrets of the gift lies behind her scared eyes. The earth father unwise, with his compromise, With the earth mother the devil in disguise. The past shall reprise as another shall demise, Only through great sacrifice, shall the world become paradise."_

Filius looked on in horror as the furniture in his room started to spin out of control. Pandora's voice broke into three parts as they shrieked.

 ** _Moon Mother, Moon Child The Children of the Wise._**

 ** _Shall awaken the dog from where it lies_**

Suddenly a chair struck Filius in the head and the Goblin collapsed to the ground out cold. The furniture dropped to the ground as Pandora backed away in shock. "What have I done, What have I done. What did you make me do. I've gone mad! We did what we had to, or you would never finish your work. Tonight is the night you say good night, remember?"

"Yes...Yes you're right, You are always right." Pandora nodded to herself before humming. "Tonight is the night I say goodnight, Tonight is the night I say goodnight. Tonight is the night I say..."

Pandora trailed off as she looked at Filius unconscious on the floor. She walked back to him and lifted his surprisingly heavy figure in her arms. She returned the room to normal and placed Filius on the couch. Pandora felt herself start to cry as she kissed Filius on the top of the head before heading to the door. She turned back around and before vanishing she whispered. "Goodnight."

* * *

Pandora arrived home in the dark of night. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she walked through the door. She heard them speak. "He's in your lab Pandora."

Pandora nodded as she walked down the stairs.

* * *

 ** _Do you remember this part Luna?_**

Luna nodded sorrowfully as she witnessed her parents' bitter fight.

* * *

 _"No more riddles Pandora! No more games! I want to know what you are doing and what you intend on doing to my daughter!" Xenophilius yelled._

 _Pandora tilted her head. "I'm going to give Magic to your daughter Xenophilius Lovegood._

 ** _..._**

 _You are spitting in the face of Magic. Of Logic and Order."_

" _You sound like my old boss!"_

 _"I don't appreciate that Pandora."_

 _"But it's true. So what if I spit in the face of Magic? What has Magic ever done for me? What has Magic ever done for poor Luna?_

 ** _..._**

 _If you exposed magic to the Muggle world, the end result would be war."_

 _"Muggles are getting smarter!" Pandora insisted. "Whether you like it or not they will eventually discover us. Then what? If anything, revealing ourselves by giving them magic will prevent war."_

 ** _..._**

 _You know what would happen if she got her hands on Luna."_

 _"So that's what this is about, you're scared of her!"_

 _"And you're not?"_

 ** _..._**

 _The Nargles. They speak to me and guide me. Just as they led you through this room. Just as they guide my daughter...as she watches us." Pandora uttered and Luna could swear she was staring at her..._

 ** _..._**

 _I will not let you harm my daughter with you experiments!"_

 _"It won't be easy for her and I don't know how it will end but we must do this. For the sake of magic."_

 _"YOU ARE MAD!"_

 _"That is why Luna must finish what I've started. My daughter is the only one I trust with this task!_

 _Xenophilius started at Pandora with anger as he hissed under his breath. "She's not your daughter!"_

 _Xenophilius again stumbled, this time from the impact of Pandora's hand to his face._

 _Pandora glowered at her husband as she whispered. "Get out."_

 _Xenophilius nodded. "I'm taking Luna with me."_

 _"No!" Pandora hissed._

Luna watched once again as the Nargles banished her Father from the house. She watched as Pandora seemed to have a mental breakdown.

 _"I'm sorry Xeno! I'm sorry Filius! I'm sorry everyone!"_

 **...**

 _" **OBLIVIATE! OBLIVIATE! OBLIVIATE! OBLIVIATE!"**_

* * *

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Pandora giggled with excitement. She quickly opened the door to see her nine year old daughter rubbing her eyes.

"Mom, it's 1:30 in the morning, I'm trying to sleep!" Luna groaned.

"Luna, sweetie, shut the door behind you or the Nargles will get out." Pandora exclaimed with excitement. It would be all worth it soon. Her work would be completed when her death came, she could die in peace, knowing she helped her only child, and the world itself.

"What are Nargles?" Luna asked causing Pandora to chuckle.

* * *

"Well, what is Magic? I mean, we all know it's a power that allows us to do extraordinary things, but what, in its most pure essence...is Magic? How does it do the things it does? How do some have the ability to wield it while others can't? Like Muggles..."

"Or Squibs," Luna added bitterly as Pandora looked off, away in thought.

"Yes, like Squibs." Pandora hoped she hid the sorrow in her voice well, seeing the sadness in Luna's eyes, only cemented Pandora's goal. Pandora felt the Nargles in her head bursting with excitement, ready to give Luna the power to do great things. Now she had to word this very carefully, less she undo her very work.

"Well, I believe the Nargles hold the answer. Now if I am correct, the Nargles are a very rare form of fairy. I believe that they hold more magic than any other being known to wizard kind. If I could harness even a fraction of a Nargle's power, the possibilities could change the world. We could send humanity into a new stage of peace and prosperity," Pandora finished majestically before returning to her work. Luna just looked confused and worried.

"Have you ever even seen a Nargle?" Luna asked.

"Nope!" Pandora answered giggling with excitement, she hoped Luna would understand one day, the secret of magic, so simple a child could grasp it, yet so far away from the smartest of adults.

"Then how do you know they exist?" Luna inquired further.

"I don't," Pandora laughed before realizing she lost her wand in her excitement and began to look for it.

Luna stared at her mother in silence before finally saying "The kids are right, you have lost your mind."

Pandora just smiled and kissed her daughter on her forehead. She loved her so much.

"Maybe you're right dear, but the things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect," Pandora said lovingly before laughing, as she found her wand on top of her own glasses.

"First I drink this potion which will hopefully give me the ability to see the Nargles" she said as she drank the potion then raised her wand. "Now if I see one, I'll harness the power from the Nargles."

The potion took effect. The 9 year old Luna didn't notice it but Pandora sure did, as well as the older Luna watching through her Mother's memories. The room seemed to distort, colours filled the lab like a kaleidoscope. Objects seemed to change shape, and solids became liquids. It was like something out of the 60s.

"A Hallucination potion?!" Luna gasped as she looked on bewildered. "All this time it was a Hallucination potion?! Mother was mad."

Pandora laughed as she looked at her Daughter, not the child but the older Luna watching through memory. "It's amazing the things Adults go through to let go of reality, and become one with madness. The Power of Imagination is in your mind child, unleash it!"

Then Pandora and older Luna saw the Nargles, they looked almost human in this state, almost normal. Pandora looked confused. "You look nothing like I remembered."

"We look far weirder when you are in a state of sanity." One of them uttered.

"You did not think us weird when you were but a child, playing with imaginary friends."

Luna froze at these words while Pandora seemed too...out of it to take them in. Luna ran across the room to Pandora's journal. Luna picked up the book and looked up seeing the Nargles staring at her. "We are indeed dreams girl HAHA!"

Luna looked at the drawings and the writings. Drawings of creatures Pandora had always talked about. The Crumple-Horned Snorkack, The Umgubular Slashkilter Aquavirius Maggot, Heliopath, Blibbering Humdinger, and even the Nargles. The drawings were as childlike as ever but only now did she see them for what they were. "How old was Mother when she drew this?"

"A five year old child living with an emotionally abusive Father, found a way to cope." The Nargles uttered.

Luna looked down. "You weren't real...none of them are real...you're all just..."

 **Imaginary friends, who disappeared as the Pandora became a young women.**

 _However when she used the magic words,_

She saw us in the back of her mind,

 **And a combination of her magic,**

 _And a severe concussion,_

 **Brought us to life.**

We are her children, more so than even you child,

F **or we are her very spirit,**

 _We are her very dreams_

We are Chaos,

 **We are Madness,**

 _We are Anarchy,_

 ** _Now watch the moment we became reality._**

Pandora raised her wand at the Nargles and shouted with excitement.

" ** _Nothing Is impossible_**

 **" Imaginatio Potestatem."**

Pandora unleashed a bright light as the same silver object began to flow from her wand., connecting to the Nargles "YES! IT'S HAPPENING, IT'S JUST LIKE MAGIC!"

The stream silver light began to glow brightly. Pandora laughed as tears fell down her eyes. "I've done it, I've done it!"

Pandora raised her wand higher and the light blasted through the roof and into the sky.

Deep in the Department of Mysteries the silver light entered the room she helped design. The magic started swirling as they drew runes into the very room itself. The unfinished creation began to build itself. Creating an unlimited source of magic.

Pandora raised her hand to the light and blocked off the connection to the Nargles, watching as the light formed on the palm of her hand into a bright glowing sphere. This had to be done right, too much could kill both Luna and herself, or at least damage their psyche. Too little would make Luna's magic explosive and uncontrollable, or leave her a Squib.

Pandora had to send magic into Luna slowly while simultaneously connecting her to Pandora's box, letting the generator absorb magic from Luna and keeping her magical core from becoming too large.

 _"Stupefy"_

Pandora turned to her daughter and froze. Luna was lying face down on the floor with a wand pointed at her unconscious body. Pandora followed the wand up the arm until it reached the face of a man Pandora had never seen before. "Cancel the spell and drop your wand."

Pandora let out a breath as she giggled nervously. "You scared me for a moment. You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that, it's rather rude."

The man didn't smile he just repeated. "Cancel the spell and roll your wand over to me."

Pandora listened to the Nargles before speaking, she shook her head. "I don't think I will, thank you very much. So where is my husband, Kingsley Shacklebolt."

The man frowned before uttering dismissively. "I don't know how you know me, nor do I care. Your husband is waiting with an old friend at Saint Mungos for your imminent arrival. You clearly need help and I am here to help escort you there. Though I must admit you are far saner than I expected."

"Thank you very much." Pandora replied with a smile. "I'm all for a trip to Saint Mungos but as you can see I'm a little preoccupied at the moment. Could you possibly come back tomorrow or tonight, or never?"

Kingsley stared for a moment before rubbing his eyes. " This isn't a request Mrs Lovegood. You are a classified threat to yourself and those around you. You will cancel the spell and roll over the wand."

Pandora opened her mouth but Kingsley cut her off harshly. "If you make me ask this of you a fourth time, I kill the Squib."

Pandora froze as she met Kingsley's cold eyes and cussed under her breath. Reluctantly she canceled the spell, the white light vanishing into darkness. She then dropped her wand and kicked it over to Kingsley, who picked it up while keeping his wand on Luna. Kingsley pocketed the second wand before Pandora spoke, her voice far more serious.. "How do you now Luna's a Squib?"

Kingsley smiled. "Her Mother told me."

Pandora glared heatedly. "That...That Bitch is not her Mother!"

"Who are you trying to convince." Kingsley replied with a shrug. "According to my client, you fooled nobody. Her words were, "If Pandora wants to pretend the freak is hers so be it. Let her play house, as long as she doesn't give me trouble she isn't worth the time of day."

Pandora glared. "I assume by your presence that I've caused enough trouble for her liking."

"Bingo." Kingsley muttered darkly. "You're too dangerous, to both the Ministry and the Wizarding World. You are sick and you will bring about the dark-age all over again if you are allowed to continue this madness."

Pandora looked around her lab and at her unconscious daughter. "So I assume you are really here to kill me."

Kingsley shook his head. "You assume incorrectly, I am here to have you committed to the Saint Mungos' mental ward. While I do have authorization to kill you, I am advised to avoid doing so at all costs."

"Don't pretend this is an official mission, you blew that story the moment you threatened Luna's life. Besides if this was legal Delores would not have assigned this mission to a low ranking auror." Pandora laughed as the Nargles joined in. "If you kill me it will, legally speaking, be murder and it will be your head on the chopping block. You will be the patsy and the scapegoat while Umbridge walks free."

Kingsley frowned for a moment before he drawled. "Then it is best that you come quietly."

Pandora laughed hysterically. "And why should I do that."

"Because you want be stopped. You want a way out, and you want a future with your family." Kingsley replied calmly silencing Pandora.

The Witch looked away from Kingsley, his words cutting deeper than she wanted to admit. "I don't know what-"

"My client has been watching you, observing you. She believes you want a way out. A chance to live, to be a Wife and Mother again." Kingsley waved his wand and a pair of hand cuffs appeared before Pandora. "Put your hands behind your back and the cuffs will appear on your wrists. Do this and I will take you to Saint Mungos and you will get your sanity back. It won't be easy, but you can be cured."

Pandora's eyes looked distant as she muttered. "People have been telling me they can cure me since I was a child, they were always wrong. They always give up on me, call me a lost cause and label me mad."

Kingsley uttered softly. "I promise you, the Ministry will do all it can to cure you."

Pandora was silent for over a minute. She seemed lost as she looked around the room, then her eyes fell on her daughter. She looked tired as she whispered. "Your offer is tempting, it really is, but I can't. If I don't do what must be done, then I can never look my daughter in the eyes again. I fail her now, then I was never her Mother."

Kingsley's expression darkened. "So be it, but I think you've forgotten this was not a request, it's an order!"

Kingsley sent of blast of magic that only just missed Luna's head. Pandora shrieked. "DON'T HURT HER!"

"The Next one does more than hurt her Mrs. Lovegood." Kingsley shouted with authority. "Now put your damn hands behind your back before I do something we both regret to your daughter!"

Pandora nodded tearfully as she quickly put her hands behind her back and felt the handcuffs wrap around her wrists and bind her hands, "Please, just don't hurt my daughter."

Kingsley jerked his wand and forced Pandora onto her knees. Kingsley walked up to the crying women. "I will not harm your daughter. However we have an issue."

Kingsley leaned down and looked Pandora in the eye. "You don't have a daughter."

Pandora's eyes widened as Kingsley stepped towards Luna. "What...what are you doing? Get away from her!"

Kingsley sighed sadly as he spoke. "If you want I can obliviate you first. I don't want to do this but I have orders."

"No, don't hurt her please she's just a child!" Pandora pleaded as she cried out.

Kingsley yelled. "She already knows too much, and it's not like she's a Witch or even a Muggle. Besides with her changing hair and eye colour among other things, she has likely already been contaminated by your work."

"No, she did that herself!" Pandora shouted as she struggled to her feet, only to fall back to the floor with her arms still cuffed behind her back. "You can't fool me. Delores just wants to finish what she started. This has nothing to do with-"

"Save you energy. I really don't care." Kingsley drawled as he aimed his wand. "I don't question orders I follow and execute them."

Pandora closed her eyes and she muttered. "Merlin help me, Imaginatio Potestatem."

Pandora felt the cuffs fall off her wrist. Kingsley looked up as he heard them hit the floor only to see Pandora holding a ball of fire in her hand, aimed at his head. "How...that's impossible?!"

"Obliviously Magic." Pandora hissed. "Nothing impossible Kingsley, but you hurting my daughter. I'd rather die than let you harm her!"

Kingsley sighed angrily. "You are putting me in a real unenviable position here Mrs. Lovegood!"

Pandora snorted with disgust. "This is what I hate about Magicals! You act so uptight and stuffy yet you would kill a child in front of her Mother and pretend like it's a dignified act. Did you have a Mother Shacklebolt. I did, but she died giving birth to me. I never understood how much I missed her until I became a Mother. If she loved me half as much as I loved Luna...I may have been more stable, or at least happy as a child."

Kingsley groaned. "It's not a human, it's a Squib!"

"She's my Bloody daughter. She's the reason I smile, she's the reason I breathe. I don't give a dam if she means so little to you, she's everything to me!" Pandora shouted.

Kingsley rolled his eyes "Enough of this..."

Everything seemed to happen at once. Kingsley grabbed Pandora's wrist and forced her spell away from him. Pandora fired it instinctively and set a table on fire. Kingsley pushed Pandora away and fired a bludgeoning curse at Pandora, barley missing her. Kingsley then aimed his wand at Luna and roared. "Avada Kedavera."

Pandora aimed her hand and cried out " _Imaginatio Potestatem_."

A burst of silver light met the green light right above Luna's head. The silver light seemed to disperse the killing curse before entering into Luna. Pandora grinned as she felt her magic begin to enter Luna's magical core. It wasn't optimal but it was the best she could do. Pandora laughed as she felt it finally happen. Luna was a Squib no longer.

Kingsley pulled out Pandora's wand from his robes and hit Pandora with a blasting hex, sending her into the nearest desk. Kingsley than turned the wand back on Luna. "Now you leave me no choice."

Pandora felt time freeze as she looked around her. She saw the cauldron that held the hallucination potion. She calculated the position of Kingsley and Luna in the room, and then herself. This lasted less than a second as Pandora realized with sudden clarity, her time had come. Pandora closed her eyes as she sent a blasting hex at the Cauldron.

The resulting explosion shook the rook shaped house as debris from the Cauldron shot across the room. Pandora and Kingsley collapsed from the sheer force of the explosion. Kingsley gasped as he felt a piece of the Cauldron become embedded deep in his arm. Kingsley struggled to his feet as he took in the lab, seeing it was completely destroyed. The room was being consumed by fire while vials of potions were pouring onto the floor, causing small explosions. Kingsley saw a burst of fire heading towards his face, and disappeared with a pop, apparating to someplace safe.

Pandora lowered her hand from her face as she her spell missed, sighing with relief before grimacing in pain. On the floor she reached for her side and felt the chunks of Cauldron embedded deep in her ribs. Pandora looked over at Luna, who almost miraculously was unharmed in the explosion. Pandora knew better though, her calculations were never wrong.

Pandora tried to rise to her feet but felt the jagged pieces of cauldron dig deeper into her side. Her hand was drenched with her own blood and her breath came out in harsh gasps. Pandora collapsed back on the floor as she looked over to Luna. Pandora knew her daughter would survive, she knew she had given Luna magic, and felt a sudden wave of happiness overcome her.

Pandora whispered hoarsely. "I'm sorry, I know I wasn't the best Mother, but you are the best daughter a Mother could ever ask for. I know life will be difficult, and there will be times when you just want to give up and let your grief consume you, but I promise it will get better.. No matter how dark things may seem the dawn will be astounding!"

For the last time Pandora uttered _"Imaginatio Potestatem._ "

A silver light flew from her looking like the substance from a pensive and entered a stray potion vial found rolling on the floor. Then the vial vanished, Pandora could only hope Filius followed her final wish. Pandora felt her eyes start to close when someone entered her vision.

Luna stood over, the Luna from her visions, older yet stronger. Luna felt tears well up as she realized her Mother could see her and knelt down beside her as she took her hand. "No I'm sorry, fore ever doubting you. I could not ask for a better Mother, I just wished I told you before."

Pandora smiled softly, as she somehow heard these words. "You never had to..."

Pandora looked to her other side and her face saddened. She reached out caressed a face that was not there. As Luna watched she remembered, this was where her father died. It was as if she could see both memories at once as Xenophilius and Pandora spoke. "I'm sorry love, I only did what I had to, but now our work is done."

 _Xenophilius opened his eyes but did not look at Luna, but at something else, something made his eyes shine, like a shadow in the light._

 _"Pandora?"_

Pandora smiled softly as she nodded. "Thank you Xenophilius, thank for giving me the family I always dreamed of."

 _Xenophilius reached out and grabbed hold of Pandora's hand as the two lovers looked with awe and wonder._

 _"Pandora...My love...take me home...I am ready..."_

Pandora nodded as she as saw little Luna slowly start to wake. "Ready or not, here we come."

Pandora chuckled under her breath before she went silent and Luna could not help but cry.

Luna heard a noise and saw her younger self rise to her feet and stumble towards Pandora. Luna looked to the Nargles. "I'm ready to go."

Luna could feel the Nargles beside her agree as the Memory turned dark. In the darkness Luna's mind remained on her parents' final words. Luna asked in wonder. "How? How was that possible?"

The Nargles whispered as they floated her out of the Memory. "Magic...love is not the secret of magic, but it is the inspiration. When inspired by love, magic can do the most astonishing of things."

Luna felt light surround her as she felt her spirit leave the pensive...

* * *

Filius somberly followed Ragnok out of the Gringotts cart, and approached the vault that held Pandora's pensive. Ragnok watched as Pandora took out a vial of Memories and placed it by the pensive. Filius also took out the notes she had left him. Al but the one that held the answer to magic, the one where she had written at the bottom. _Never tell Luna._ Filius had burnt it to be safe, not understanding why but more then willing to carry out Pandora's final wishes.

Filius looked at Ragnok. "She requested in her will...upgrade the security on this vault, only the key can open it and only in the company of a Gringotts Goblin. I'll pay for it of course."

Ragnok raised an eyebrow. "You are sounding like a human Filius."

Filius sighed. "I am part human Ragnok? I love being a Goblin, but I never felt more human than I did when...Pandora was...in my life..."

Ragnok grunted as Filius started to break down into tears. Ragnok walked away as Filius followed, he looked up as he whispered. "I'm sorry Pandora, I... I loved you child."

Ragnok watched Filius with confusion, wondering how a human could cause such a great warrior so much pain.

* * *

Luna pulled her head out and looked around. The pensive was gone and so were the Nargles. She looked out of her cage and saw the cage beside her. She saw Harry's aunt was looking at her from it. "They say, he died."

Luna knew who she was referring to, she replied. "Yes they did, I saw it myself."

Petunia Dursley looked away before whispering. "I'm sorry...for your loss."

Luna tilted her head at the Muggle. She really was the strangest person. "I'm not."

Dursley looked at Luna thinking the same thought Luna had. "You're not?"

Luna smiled serenely. "Do you believe in magic. I do and I've seen it do the most astonishing things."

"Can it bring back the dead." Petunia whispered, sounding horrified at the idea.

Luna smiled. "Probably, though it's never truly happened before and it's probably for the best it never does."

Petunia frowned. "Then why are you so happy."

Luna remembered her mother as she whispered. "It's true I lost Harry, but my mother once told me, the things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect."

Luna looked away from the cage and down the endless rows of cages. "My heart tells me that he might still be out there. Others may say it's impossible, but as long as there's a chance, there's hope."

Luna looked back at Petunia Dursley. "I do know one thing, if I give up now. I betray everyone who's ever cared for me. How is your son?"

Petunia looked down. "Weak...I don't know how long he has left."

Luna nodded before shouting. "I have to finish what my Mother started, if it's the last thing I do. We are going to break out of here, together!"

* * *

 _ **Please Review, Follow and Favorite**_

 _ **I may end up adding a couple of the early shorter chapters together to make it 50 chapters as I'm uncertain I will finish this story in 4 or 5 chapters, but we are reaching the end I hope you are all enjoying the story. It's surreal to be righting elements of a story I thought of 2 years ago. For a character who dies in the very first chapter, writing Pandora's death effected me more then anything I've ever written. I was trying not to cry at the Tim Hortons I write at (Free Plug, Tim Hortons rules)**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy the restof my story. I will be moving at the end of the Month so their is a possibility of adelay before the next chapter but hopefully nothing drastic. Nargles out**_


	43. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Chapter 43: Down the Rabbit Hole**

* * *

Helga hated her name. For one, Helga was actually a he. Second being named after one of the Great Witches or Wizards of all time was a daunting thing to live up to. Third, Hufflepuff was the lamest of the Founders, she didn't even go mad like the other three.

"Brooding about your name again Helga." His sister Godric replied.

Helga nodded. "Why do our parents hated us?"

Godric shrugged. "I don't think they hated us, they just weren't all there in the head."

Helga nodded as she looked around the Ministry Auditorium. It seemed only hours earlier the place was packed with Witches and Wizards who had vacated the village of Hogsmeade after a Goblin attack. Now it was quiet and the Bitterbun twins were stuck on guard duty, the most boring shift a Totalitar could get. Helga whispered. "I just realized, our names would be a lot cooler if we switched."

Godric smirked. "And be named after Helga? I don't think so."

Helga growled. "Hufflepuff's are cool!"

"Shut up!" Godric snapped quietly.

"Newt Scamander was a Hufflepuff," Helga continued with a booming voice. "Admittedly it was only to make up for the lack of notable Hufflepuffs in canon...but still, they aren't that bad and this is coming from a Slytherin."

"I said shut up!" Godric whispered harshly. "You hear that."

Helga nodded as he heard a weird sound. "What on earth is-"

Suddenly Two Goblins exploded from the roof above them and landed on the two Totalitar. The Goblins thrust their spears into the Totalitar siblings before crying out.

 ** _" DRORKATCH! DRORKATCH!"_**

Goblins suddenly started pouring from the holes in the roof. They entered the Ministry in swarms. The auditorium was packed by the time Ragnok crawled down sniffing the air lightly. The Goblins were chanting viciously as they gnawed on their teeth. Ragnok looked over his Goblin hoard as he shouted. "I want every human in this filthy hole found. Bring me the girl and the Minister alive. Bring the rest of them back piece by piece!"

The Goblins started moving when Ragnok raised his hand. The Goblin King took a sniff before uttering. "Something's not right. This was...too easy!"

Ragnok looked up and shouted. "SHIELDS!"

Most of the Goblins raised their shields in time as they were suddenly assaulted by a blitzkrieg of spells and curses fired from the walls. The slower Goblins fell, dead before they hit the floor. Ragnok watched as thousands of Totalitar seemed to jump off the wall, lowering their disillusion charms that hid them there.

Ragnok cried out as they began to land on the Goblins. "Raise your spears!"

Many Totalitar shrieked as they landed on Goblin spears, causing the Goblins to let out cruel laughs. Ragnok drew his blade and roared. "BUTCHER THEM ALL!"

The floor of the Ministry was quickly bathed in blood as Totalitar and Goblins battled viciously in the Ministry. Ragnok had butchered five Totalitar when a sudden explosion took out a huge chunk of the wall where visiting Wizards entered from. Witches and Wizards piled into the Auditorium, armed only with their wands. Ragnok recognized them all too well.

Ron and Hermione led the group casting a spell that burned the letters LLR into the ceiling. They were followed by Ginny and George before the rest of the LLR charged in. Ragnok shouted above the chaos with his deep voice. "This is your last chance! Join us or be an enemy of the Goblin Nation. Interfere and we will cut you all down with extreme prejudice."

Hermione cast a Sonorus charm and shouted. "We will support your right to be treated as equals but we will never support the enslavement of sentient beings, be they Goblin, Wizard or Muggle!"

Ragnok shook his head before bellowing. "KILL THEM ALL!"

Hermione and Ron fought their way through the chaos as they tried to subdue the other two armies. It was near impossible to identify friend from foe. In the thick of the fighting everyone was an enemy. Ron and Hermione held each other's hand tightly as they tried to make it through the bedlam. They glanced at each other as they both conjured shields. Ron uttered. "I love you Hermione. I should have told you sooner."

"Sooner? You've been telling me that since last summer." Hermione replied as she ducked the swing of a Goblin sword.

"Yeah but this time I mean it...WAIT! That didn't come out right." Ron replied as Hermione's glare made him comprehend his words

"I just meant, I really...really, well..." Ron blushed before Hermione pushed him to the ground, avoiding a thrust of a Goblin spear. Hermione fired a curse at the Goblin before giving a hand to Ron. "I really love you too, now enough mushy romance. I don't want the Goblins to offer me your bloody heart for Valentine 's Day."

Ron paled as he dodged a curse. "Shit I forgot, Valentine's day is next week. Hermione is going to kill me."

* * *

From the outside of the Ministry, Muggles were peering into the hole where a phone booth had once been. From the sounds of cries and growls to the flashes of light and earth shaking explosions, it seemed like a war was going on down there. One young man asked. "What's happening down there?"

Anderson the baker squinted as he tried to look down the hole. "I don't know. Hey you don't reckon this has to do with that Wizard stuff on the news."

"You mean the Magi?" An old man croaked. "Sounds like hogwash to me."

The Baker retorted. "Then how do you explain what's happening down there?"

The young man frowned before glancing at the Baker. "I think you might be onto something. Well there's only one way to find out."

The young man whipped out an invisibility cloak and threw it around his shoulders causing the Muggles to gasp. The young man's floating head uttered cheerfully. "The name's Harry by the way, well cheerio."

With that Harry threw the rest of the invisibility cloak over his head before jumping down the hole. Leaving the bewildered Muggles in a stunned silence. Before they bolted from the spot to tell their friends what they had just seen.

* * *

Harry quickly found himself ducking and dodging spears and curses from all sides as he tried to move through the fighting, casting subtle banishing spells from underneath his cloak forming a small pathway through the fighting. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione fighting a group of Totalitar, the latter with a Goblin spear. Harry noticed a Goblin approaching them and banished his friends to the floor. The Goblin leaped over them and attacked the Totalitar with viciousness, taking out three rather violently before being felled by a barrage of curses.

Hermione looked to where the banishing hex had been sent from, but could see no one there. Hermione gave a subtle nod, certain Harry was still there, before pulling Ron to his feet and continuing to fight. Harry had nodded back but under the cloak had not been seen. Harry turned and continued his way through the fighting before reaching the hallway he was looking for.

He ran down the hall, watching the more scattered groups of skirmishes before reaching a magical contraption that acted like an elevator. Harry waved the elder wand and the door opened just enough for him to slip inside. Harry heard a woman's voice utter in his ear. "Please identify yourself at once Sir or we will inform the department of Magical."

Harry sighed and waved the elder wand. The voice spoke again. "Please name the Level you wish to go to Sir."

Harry spoke clearly. "Level 9."

"Very good sir." The voice said as the Harry felt the elevator move sideways then backwards. "Please brace yourself Sir, next stop level 9."

And with that, the elevator dropped.

* * *

Kingsley Shacklebolt knocked on the door to Delores's office who uttered softly. "Enter."

Kingsley opened the door to find Umbridge sitting at her desk nursing a cup of tea while watching a screen on her wall. It was like a Muggle television but the screen was the actual wall only enchanted. "The Goblins have made their move, just as we predicted and the LLR have attacked as well. Ragnok and Granger are among them."

Kingsley looked at the fighting and nodded. "You can take out two of our enemy's leaders in one strike."

Delores grinned as she whispered. "I think it's time we test our power by unleashing it on our attackers."

Kingsley looked worriedly towards Umbridge. "Minister, they are untrained and unstable. Surely you can't mean to-"

"They will be more than effective destroying our enemies." Delores replied giggling.

"I don't doubt that, I'm more worried for the Totalitar fighting and dying to protect us from our enemies." Kingsley growled.

"It is not your job to worry, nor is it prudent of you to question my orders or authority!" Delores snapped harshly. "Your job is to do what I tell you when I tell you. Now I'm telling you unleash our full force and if they kill the Totalitar, well there's plenty more where they came from. Do you understand."

"Yes Minister." Kingsley grumbled as he fumed.

"What was that dear? I didn't hear you?" Delores asked with a sweet smile,

" I said yes Minister." Kingsley drawled before storming for the door.

"Ahem," Delores coughed as she got her servant's attention. "It seems one of the lifts has begun to descend without proper authorization. It is currently heading for level 9. Likely a couple Goblins or Rebels are coming down to capture me, could you do me a favor and take care of that for me first Kingsley?"

"Yes Minister?" Shacklebolt drawled as he left the room. Delores smiled after him, despite his flaws he truly was a good little servant, if he could still be called servant. Slave seemed to be a more fitting title for the former Minister of Magic.

Delores yawned before she rose to her feet. "Busy day today, crushing rebellions and starting experiments, should be fun."

* * *

"You have arrived at, Level 9."

"Shut up." Harry grumbled as he stumbled out of the dammed contraption and struggled not to vomit. "Worse than the damn Night Bus. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Very good sir." The voice uttered politely as the lift door closed. Harry regained his bearings before walking down the dark hallways. The floor and walls were black tiled and the rooms were only lit by torch light. Harry ran past the many rooms where the Wizengamot would meet to settle matters and hold trials before the Governing branch, at least they did before "Grimhilde" disbanded the highly esteemed body. Harry eventually past the room that held his unlawful trial for underage magic, it had been in this room that he first laid eyes on Delores Umbridge, the thought made his spine curl.

Harry felt his heartbeat quicken as he approached the door as black as death. Harry waved his wand and walked through the door letting it close behind him. Harry looked around the circular entrance chamber and the doors witch surrounded him. As the black door shut behind him, the surrounding walls began to the spin at blinding speeds before coming to a stop..

Harry walked towards the center of the room looking at the doors surrounding him, after they had spun on the walls it was near impossible to determine which door was witch. Harry reached into his pocket and held the resurrection stone in the palm of his hand. Harry watched as a small group of ghosts appeared before him. Harry whispered. "Were you able to find her."

The Ghost formerly known as Nearly Headless Nick nodded the head which he held in his hands, which happened to be his own. "They are keeping her in the very deepest and darkest depths of the Department of Mysteries. None of these doors will take you there you must go."

Harry spoke desperately. "Is she ok?"

Moaning Myrtle spoke. "When I found her she was bad, they are keeping her in a cage with other Muggles and Squibs, and they are being guarded by Dementors. She thinks you're dead."

Harry felt his heart break as he took a shuddering breath. "Did you speak with her?"

Myrtle sadly nodded her head as she cried. "I tried but I don't think she even knew I was there, it was like I didn't exist, like nothing did. She just seemed so empty..."

"Oh Luna" Harry whispered before he swallowed down his sorrow and spoke up. "Tell the other Ghosts it's time for step two."

The ghosts nodded before they began to fade, Harry stopped the Grey Lady first. "There a room that's, different from the others."

The Grey Lady frowned. "They are all different."

"I mean, there was a door I couldn't open last time no matter what I tried...One of these doors. Dumbledore said that behind it was...a room that studied love." Harry frowned as he said this, it still felt ridiculous as he said this. "I don't think he lied to me, but I don't think he told the whole truth."

"If he did know what was behind that door, he was likely sworn to secrecy, unspeakable or not." The Ghost replied. "I do not know what is behind that door, but I would not enter it unless you wish to become like me."

Harry watched as the ghost vanished before shaking his head. He didn't have time for this, he had to rescue Luna. Harry knelt down on the center of the floor and tapped the elder wand three times while channeling his magic into the Death stick. Harry could feel the magic of the chamber's wards attempt to reject the unknown wand but Harry felt them give in to the might of the wand. Suddenly there was a large rumbling noise of grinding gears and the room started it's decent, deep into the earth.

* * *

Kingsley cursed under his breath when he heard the grinding of gears from behind the closed door of the Entrance Chamber. Clearly the intruders had made it farther than Delores thought they would. This did not bode well for the Unspeakables in charge of security and that included himself. Still this was a rather simple problem to solve. Raising his Scythe he aimed it at a rune placed on the bottom left corner of the door and watched it glow red. "Good riddance."

With that Kingsley took to the stairs, floating up them to his next destination.

* * *

Harry sighed as the room continued its decent, he had tried whistling but had resorted to pacing back and forth, but nothing relieved him of his impatience. His friends were above him fighting a war while his Luna was somewhere below him. Yet the room seemed to move at a glacial pace. Harry's patience reached the end of its short rope, when the room came to a sudden stop, sending him to the floor.

"Unauthorized entry into the Department of Mysteries is punishable with a lifetime in Azkaban or death. Have a nice day." The voice uttered from nowhere,

Harry shouted with frustration. "MERLIN'S SAGGY B-"

Harry was cut off when he felt the floor beneath him start to slant as the grinding of gears vibrated the room. Harry didn't know what was happening but knew it was bad as he cursed under his breath. "I was going to say beard."

Harry felt the floor slant further and looked over his shoulder. The floor had detached itself from the room and was slanting further down. It was as if the entire room was an upside down can being opened, and the floor was the lid. Harry struggled to keep his feet under him as he saw the seemingly endless void that would greet him if he slid down the floor. The only sign that there was a huge drop in the darkness was a faint glow from the bottom of the abyss, which Harry could swear was the very center of the earth.

Harry felt himself start to slide down towards the fatal drop and started clawing at the floor, yet he seemed to only slide faster. Harry raised his wand and cried out, summoning a rope from his wand. With speed he did not know he possessed Harry ended the spell and quickly fired a sticking charm just as the rope hit the wall. Harry simultaneously grabbed the rope with is free hand just as he ended the spell, holding onto the rope for dear life as the floor tilted a full 90 degree angle, leaving him hanging over the abyss.

The voice returned and uttered. "Unauthorized spell casting is illeg-"

"SHUT UP!" Harry shouted as he felt the rope begin to give from his weight. Before Harry could cast another spell the rope snapped.

Harry felt the wind rush past his face as he plummeted down the large dark hole. He looked around and saw many doors on the walls. Harry closed his eyes and let the world fall away from him as he uttered the spell. **" Imaginatio Potestatem."**

The wind in his face vanished as he froze in mid air. Harry grinned as he looked around him but it vanished from his face as he took in the hundreds of doors around him. One of them lead to Luna. "Bugger."

* * *

... _an intruder, likely a Wizard. The Unspeakables' who aren't fighting are busy keeping the Wizarding settlements in check and infiltrating the Muggle Government. Come back down and take care of this problem, and bring some of Project M.I.M. with you."_

Kingsley nodded as he listened to Umbridge's Patronus. He was unable to respond however, as his Patronus casting abilities seemed to have left him some time during his own participation in Project Magic is Might. When it faded away Kingsley approached the room he wished to never enter.

Kingsley entered the dark room with his hood up and his scythe ready to strike. With a raise of his hand the sound of growls could be heard from within the darkness. Kingsley's eyes seemed to glow yellow like a cats as he uttered. "Supper time.."

The creatures from within roared with ghastly dry voices as yellow eyes met his own. Kingsley raised his scythe to the wall which parted to reveal an archway. Kingsley conjured a chunk of meat and could hear them salivating. Kingsley closed his eyes and tossed the meat through the archway. The creatures hollered as they stampeded through the archway and out of the room. With only a few remain Kingsley shut the archway and let the creatures loose in the Ministry. When they had vanished, Kingsley uttered with great trepidation. "In the name of Merlin, may Godric have mercy on us all."

* * *

 **"RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRREEEEEIIIIIUUUUU!"**

Harry slammed the door immediately, he didn't even want to know what made that sound. Harry cursed under his breath as he looked at the rows and rows of doors, there must be hundreds of them and he really didn't have time for this.

"Do not let your emotions blind you." Harry heard Flamel whisper to him. "You must follow your mind and your heart if you wish to see Luna again."

Harry nodded to the specter in his mind. "But there are hundreds of doors, any one of them could lead me to Luna."

"No Harry, only one can. Ask yourself, where are they keeping Luna?" Flamel asked him calmly.

"The dungeons." Harry replied before his eyes lightened up. "THE DUNGEONS!"

Harry flew downwards as he exclaimed. "They'll be keeping her in the deepest part of the Department of Mysteries. So the doors near the bottom will hopefully take me to her.

Harry stopped his decent as he approached the wall of fire he had believed to be the center of the earth. Harry could feel the heat. Harry noticed only a single door and opened it. The room was very small and in the center of it was a single hole. It was so small Harry would have sworn a Rabbit had dug it. Harry shook his head. "It goes even deeper and the only way there is, is through this hole."

"Alas it seems to be the only way." Flamel replied.

Harry chuckled. "Seems fitting, ever since I met Luna it feels like I've been going further down the Rabbit hole."

"I was never a fan of Lewis Carroll's work myself, something Albus never stopped hounding me over. I will say this, if you go down that hole, I suspect you will be entering a realm of madness."

Harry looked nervously at the hole. "What exactly do you think is down this hole."

"That, even I do not know." Flamel uttered solemnly.

Harry sighed as he whispered. "I'm coming Luna." before jumping down the hole.

Harry felt like he was apparating and being sucked through a straw. Harry saw flashes of colours around him as he went. Harry had jumped feet first but felt like he was zooming down head first, he wasn't sure if he was going up, down, left or right. At one point Harry felt his legs fly off only for them reappear in the next moment. Then everything went black and Harry could feel the wind in his face.

 _Harry swore he saw his Aunt before him hissing "Just as strange just as...abnormal"_

 _Then Luna's head appeared and uttered. "You're just as sane as I am"_

 _Dumbledore's head appeared while chewing and mumbled "Alas Earwax."_

 _Harry blinked his eyes as he felt the hole shake._

 _Petunia shrieked "Just as strange just as...abnormal"_

 _Luna hummed "You're just as sane as I am"_

 _Dumbledore's mumbled. "Alas Earwax."_

 _Harry felt like he was going to be sick as the hole shook again, this time much more violently._

 ** _Petunia hummed "Just as strange just as...abnormal!"_**

 ** _Luna shrieked "You're just as sane as I am!"_**

 ** _Dumbledore hollered with rage. "ALAS EARWAX!"_**

Suddenly the hole shook violently and viciously, smashing Harry's head around with whiplash inducing power. Harry felt himself be shot up and out of the hole from where he had come. Harry landed on the floor covered in a fowl sticky slime while the hole seemed to wretch as it coughed hoarsely. The hole's coughing died down to the point where it took in a couple deep breaths, then panted. "Excuse me dear sir."

Harry stared at the hole for a full minute before opening the door and flying back up. "Last time I listen to Flamel, all that for nothing-OH MERLIN!"

Harry swerved back down just as he nearly flew into the wall of fire which was suddenly above him. Harry panted as he flew about fifty feet below the flames and heard Flamel whisper. "My apologizes for the inadequate advice."

"Shut up." Harry mumbled as he let himself fall down the dark abyss.

* * *

There were only three doors that greeted Harry at the bottom of the great abyss. Harry floated down and reached out to open the second door when he heard Flamel whisper in his mind. "I would not do that if I were you."

Harry frowned as he replied. "Why not?"

"It would be the last thing you ever do, is that a sufficient answer for you."

Harry looked back at the door and slowly nodded before looking around the room. "Flamel, is it just me, or are the walls made of liquid."

Harry realized that despite the doors, the walls seemed to be acting almost like a waterfall, yet the liquid did not just fall but it swirled in certain areas. Harry grinned as he approached one of the larger whirlpools and slowly floated through the liquid. Harry felt the water rush through his ears and into his brain before coming out through his nose, spraying onto the floor. Harry gasped and gagged at the sudden sensation before taking in his surroundings.

The room was the biggest Harry had ever seen, it seemed infinitely large and as Harry turned around, he saw that the liquid wall from whence he had come from, was a simple little pond on the floor. Harry could see his own reflection, not in the brown water but the black floor which shined from the smallest of light. A light that had no source.

Harry slowly walked through the room and called out. "Hello..."

He heard his voice echo around him and felt more alone than he had ever felt in his whole life, like he was the last man on earth. "Hello...Luna?"

His voice echoed again and Harry cursed under his breath, He then heard a flapping of wings above his head and looked up to see a creature of monstrous size flying slowly above him, making haunting yet beautiful noise. It was a flying whale, bigger than any creature Harry had ever seen before. It was swimming through the emptiness above him, no wings, no water, and no fathomable explanation. Not even Magic could do this miracle justice and Harry could only stare mesmerized...before he heard another sound. "SHHHHSHHHHSH."

Harry gasped as he saw a humanoid creature approach him, it was glowing yellow and he could feel the heat coming off its body...a body made only of fire. Harry shook his head wearily. "Seriously...a Heliopath?"

Harry's eyebrows rose as the room started to glow and as Harry turned around he saw a dozen more of the fire spirits approach him cautiously. Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing. "The Ministry has an army of Heliopaths, the Quibbler was bloody right."

Harry heard another sound from behind him and as he turned he realized the Heliopath's had surrounded him. It was at this moment when a thought entered into his head. "These things are friendly right?"

The spirits raised their hands in perfect synchronicity and a deep voice echoed through the room.

 **" BURN!"**

"Bugger" Harry uttered as he quickly raised his wand and cast a shield around himself just was fire spewed from the fire spirits' arms, engulfing Harry's shield. Through the shield of flames, Harry could see their horrible faces, full of sorrow and pain. Harry transfigured the shield to water and it slashed on the Heliopaths. Harry ignored their cries of pain and leaped over them, running has fast as he could.

Harry ducked as another fireball was thrown in his direction. Suddenly Harry head was full of a loud horrific buzzing, as if he'd run into the swarm of bees.

 _Hahahahahah_

Harry kept running, ignoring the buzzing, nearly run straight into the attacking Heliopaths, he must have been turned around somehow. Harry blamed the Wrackspurts...wait, the Wrackspurts? Where did that come from?

Harry raised his wand and blasted water at the fire spirits, causing them to hiss as steam rose from them.

Hahahaha

Harry heard a roar from above him and saw a large bat like creature swooping down towards him, Harry ducked it's claws and started running, the buzzing still in his head. As the heat from the charging Heliopaths grew stronger and stronger. Harry spotted a door in the center of the room, despite not being attached to anything,

Harry was certain it would lead somewhere. Harry sprinted towards the door as fast as his legs could carry him. As he nearly reached the door, He froze, realizing, between him and the door was a large pond over 20 feet in length, except whatever was in the pond was neither water or a known liquid, but some substance Harry had never before seen. Before Harry could react he was surround by even more of the fire spirits. Harry spun around, raising his wand at all of them.

 **HAHA-**

.

.

 ** _RRRRRRRRRRROOOOORRRRRREEEEECCCCCCHHHHHH!_**

.

.

.

Harry slowly turned around and watched in horror as a giant head emerge from the pond, It had the head of a giant turtle, it also had razor sharp teeth and two saber like fangs, sticking out of its mouth. It's head was attached to a long neck that looked almost like an eels and it's eyes were purple with yellow pupils.

The creature snorted before opening its mouth and unleashing a powerful blast of liquid from its throat, sending Harry to the floor and the Heliopaths fleeing for their existence. Harry coughed up the liquid which was definitely not water and looked up to see the creature bearing it's fangs down at him. It lunged it's head forward and Harry was certain he was dead. However to his surprise, the monstrous head went over him and bit down hard on the Bat like creature that was approaching Harry from behind. Harry could only watch as the creature screamed before the monster pierced it with its long fangs, and plunged it's head back into the pond, which turned back into the black floor.

Harry looked down at the floor around him, realizing where the monster probably was. Harry was tempted to walk across the floor in front of him, but seeing that a giant monster had come from it, he decided on another approach, Harry aimed his wand at the seemingly solid floor and cast a blast hex as he jumped. The blast sent him flying over the former pond and by the random door that stood in the center of the room. Harry rose to his feet and quickly opened the door. As soon as he did he felt gravity throw him through the doorway and before he could say Quidditch, was falling sideways.

* * *

Harry landed on a floor he could not feel or see physically, but he could feel the energy coming from it as his fall stopped, He could also hear the humming of energy around him. Harry raised his wand and uttered "Lumos."

Harry saw the light in front of him, but it illuminated nothing in the darkness, it was as if there was nothing to show at all. Harry whispered, "What is this place?"

Harry heard Flamel answer him back. "I can only guess, and even I am not certain. It is as if this room has no matter, only pure energy."

"So it's a room without matter?" Harry asked with a frown before grinning mischievously. "So your saying this room doesn't matter? Then what's the point of building a room without matter if it didn't matter in the first place. Why would it matter to the Unspeakables if a room had no matter. On that Matter..."

"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR..." Flamel started to shout before reigning himself in before continuing. "It doesn't matter right now...Dammit, stop laughing and listen. You need to try and get out of here...Oh...Dear..." Flamel trailed off.

"What's the matter?" Harry quipped with a grin before feeling the heat on the back of his neck, and light entering his vision. Harry turned around and gulped.

A giant yellow ball was floating towards him. It was almost like a small sun. It was lower than him but the closer it got the more the invisible floor started to give, as if it was cloth. Harry felt himself start to slide down towards the sun and quickly cast a shield to slow down his fall, it didn't matter much, the shield seemed to slide down into the small sun, which absorbed the Magical energy and grew even larger. It was like the small start was consuming everything in its path, including a very nervous Boy-Who-Lived.

Flamel uttered dead pan. "I was wrong, there is matter here."

"What does it matter if you were wrong!? I've got bigger problems!" Harry shouted as he slipped farther down towards the sun.

"Matter Matters Harry Potter, and if it's any consolation, I think I know how you can get out of here." Flamel retorted with a dignified snort. "Send a blast of magic into the small sun."

"Won't that make it even bigger!" Harry yelled back.

"Not if it's a really powerful spell. That will cause it to collapse upon itself, like any other star." Flamel intoned.

Harry aimed his wand and tried to think of a spell when a memory came into his mind.

* * *

 _Luna then pulled Harry to her and threw them both off the edge of the building. Harry fell with Luna in his arms as she kissed him. Harry never felt in danger for a moment as he could feel the speed of their fall slow down until they slowly flew over Hogwarts. Harry looked peacefully into Luna's eyes as they just stared at each other in silence. Harry was overwhelmed by his feelings. He was in a moment of bliss he never thought was possible._

* * *

Harry raised his wand and cried out. "Expecto Patronum."

A blast of light left his wand as the Patronus flew straight into the heart of the small sun. It started growing bigger, heading straight towards Harry before seemingly collapsing on itself, like Flamel had predicted.. Harry raised his wand and cast a shield just as a wave of fire blasted outwards.

"Oh dear."

"What now Nicolas!" Harry snapped.

"You used too much magic." Flamel replied. "Depending on the amount you will either survive this...or be turned into spaghetti."

"Oh...WHAT!?"

The sun had shrunken and seemed to be heavier, pulling the cloth like floor beneath Harry's feet further down, before in the center of the small sun, a small hole tore in the fabric and the sun started to run down the hole, as if it was water down a drain.

"Is that a black hole?" Harry exclaimed. "What the Bloody hell!

Harry felt himself being sucked down into the hole, he tried to grab onto the fabric of energy but it didn't seem to be there. Before Harry could blink he was being sucked down the hole, spinning in circles as he shouted at Flamel. "I blame you for this you Mother FuAAAA!"

Harry felt himself zooming through nothingness before seeing the bright white floor approach him. Before Harry could react, his decent slowed down before stopping just feet from the floor. Then he fell upwards fifteen feet, hitting the dark ceiling. Harry groaned as he rolled onto his stomach and slowly rose to his feet. It seemed the dark ceiling was actually the floor. Harry grumbled as he got to his feet. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

Harry stumbled forward down the corridor before entering the next room. He quickly whipped on his invisibility cloak and ducked down. Two Dementors stood guard by a doorway. Over the door was a sign that read, _Biology Center._

Harry heard Flamel whisper to him. "If they were to keep the living creatures in the Department of Mysteries, be they monsters, animals, Squibs or Muggles, they would keep them here, at the Department of Mysteries very depths so they could not escape."

Harry glared at the sign. "You think they're keeping Luna in there. She's not an animal!"

"Ha, young and prideful, thinking you're better than other creatures because you're human. Well guess what. She is an animal, you are an animal, and I'm a dead animal. We are all animals, Humans, Goblins, and other sentient beings are simply ahead of the curve. That said, do you really suspect Umbridge to notice the difference?" Flamel asked with a snort of disdain.

Harry's glare softened, "Luna's in there, she's really in there?"

"Possibly. But Squibs and Muggles aren't the only things studied here." Flamel intoned wisely.

Harry nodded in thought before raising his wand. He was about to make his approach when the door opened. Harry watched as Delores Umbridge exited the room with four Dementers following behind and a sickening smile on her face. It was an ugly smile that made Harry sick to his stomach. He wanted nothing more than to curse her into oblivion as he scratched the scars on his hand. He couldn't though, not unless he wanted to attract the full force of the Ministry on him, and he still had to rescue Luna.

Delores walked down the hallway past him with all six Dementors in tow when one of them stopped. The other Dementors turned and seemed to be looking right at him. Delores stopped and looked at the Dementors as they sniffed the air. "What, what is it?"

Harry closed his eyes as one of the Dementor's slowly drifted towards him and thought to himself. "Please go away, please go away."

Harry opened his eyes and to his surprise the Dementor had stopped, almost tilting it's head to the side like it saw something rather curious. Then Umbridge barked out. "What, what are you doing? Is something there? What's wrong with you?"

The Dementor's seemed to be startled by the Minister's voice. Inexplicably the Dementor floated away from Harry, the other Dementors following down the hallway as one of them glanced back at him. Delores cursed under her breath as she followed. "Bloody walking carpets, need to have that one examined."

Harry waited for the Minister's voice to fade from hearing distance, before bolting to the door. Harry raised the elder wand to quickly unlock it. He burst inside and shut the door behind him. Harry rested his back against the door and took a couple of deep breaths while his eyes closed with relief. Then he heard it, a faint growling sound. Harry opened his left eye and groaned. "Oh Merlin...not again."

Harry could only meet one of the three pairs of eyes baring down on him. The Cerberus growled as it sniffed the air, it's three heads glaring at Harry like a piece of meat, which to the three headed dog, he probably was.

Harry slowly raised his hands as he tried to think of a way out of this situation. As he examined the Dog however Harry noticed the beast looked awfully familiar. "Fluffy?"

The dog titled one of its heads as they continued to glare at the Wizard. Harry wasn't sure how the Ministry had gotten a hold of Fluffy but Harry assumed that Hagrid's owning of the monstrous beast was not entirely legal. Harry remembered how he got past the dog in his first year, Music. Harry gave a nervous grin as he started singing, or croaking, the first song that came into his head, "Always look on the bright side of life-"

 **"RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRR!"**

"OK...OK ...bad idea." Harry spoke hastily before muttering to himself. "Everyone's a bloody critic."

Harry subtly raised his wand to the side and conjured a piano which started playing a song. It wasn't just any song though, it was a song Harry remembered all too well. As Fluffy's eyes drooped and started falling to sleep, Harry was transported back to a time where everything seemed simpler...

He could see her now, Luna playing the piano by the window, illuminated by the moonlight, the way the moonlight sonata was meant to be played. She seemed so pure, so beautiful, yet so sad. Now for the first time, Harry truly began to question what she had told him. The way she seemed to not care about being picked on, or the pain she had suffered from the war and from Bellatrix. He thought about the way she seemed to brush off solitude, but now as he remembered the way she had played the Sonata, Harry began to wonder the true extent of her suffering. Not for the first time Harry found himself asking, who was Luna Lovegood?

Harry was brought back to the present by the sound of a loud deep snoring sound coming from the Three headed dog. Harry quietly walked past the dog, through the doors, and into the long winding hallways of the Ministry.

* * *

Hermione wiped blood from her mouth before lashing out with her stolen Goblin spear. The Goblin squealed as its ear was severed from its head, then fell to the ground unconscious as Hermione bashed it's head with the head of her spear. As Hermione looked around her, she saw so much violence and so much blood. The fighting had spreading into the Ministry's hallways, the auditorium was filled with less fighting, and more dead bodies that would fight no more.

Ragnok stood among the dead and glared at Hermione as the still highly concentrated fighting continued around him. "This is ridiculous, we could have taken over the damn Ministry by now if we worked together. Instead you turn your back on us and give the enemy a chance to continue the enslavement of both our species."

Hermione shouted. "I'm aware of that Ragnok but it was you who betrayed the LLR and the Human race when you turned your back on your allies. We fight for equality, you fight for vengeance and the slavery of my people."

"It is us or them!" Ragnok roared, slashing out with his sword only to be parried by Hermione's spear.

"It doesn't have to be that way." Hermione answered only to dodge another slash of Ragnok's sword.

"Yes it does! We may become equal in the eyes of the law but the Humans will never except us. We will be minorities in the very world we built, just like we have been for over a thousand circhracking years!" Ragnok cursed in Gobbledygook before deflecting a thrust of Hermione's spear.

"You assume that, but you never gave us a chance." Hermione hissed back as she twirled her spear above her head before slashing at Ragnok's head, only for the Goblin to duck it.

"We gave them a thousand years to change, to except us and give us liberty. The Muggles fought and died to free the slaves of America, yet no one has ever dared fight for our rights. The only reason we too are not slaves is because we have a massive army, and the humans rightfully fear us. Now we shall become equal and they become one with Goblins, by us feasting on their flesh and bones." Ragnok growled as he hacked at Hermione's legs, missing as she jumped over the spear and kicked Ragnok square in the face. The Goblin tumbled to the ground and growled.

"Your vengeance won't help anyone." Hermione cried out as Ragnok lunged to his feet and began forcing Hermione back with slashes and trusts of his sword from all sides. Ragnok swung viciously and though Hermione blocked it, the force knocked her to the ground.

Hermione looked up and pleaded. "An eye for an eye just makes the world blind. As long as you let your thirst for vengeance cloud your judgment, you will only destroy your own people."

"It is the Goblin way." Ragnok declared with pride as he raised his sword above his head.

"Then that is why your Rebellion will fail, just as every other one has." Hermione uttered from the ground before she thrust her spear forward and into Ragnok's stomach. The Goblin roared in pain as he stumbled backwards, the spear still embedded in his stomach. Hermione rose to her feet as the Goblin seemed to wheeze.

Ragnok looked up at Hermione and smirked. He reached for the spear and ripped it out of his gut before raising it to his mouth and licking the blood off it. "The first rule Goblin's are taught, never let go of your weapon."

"I didn't." Hermione replied as she drew her wand. "Petrificus Totalus."

Ragnok swatted the spell with his sword and laughed. "You clever girl, this the most fun I've had in Merlin knows how long."

"You find this fun?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Ragnok nodded. "You are a Goblin if I've ever seen one, maybe not in your mind, but in your heart. When you die, I shall honor your spirit with a glorious feast."

"I don't have to die and neither does anyone else." Hermione shouted desperately.

Ragnok sighed with a hint of remorse showed in his dark eyes. "I wish I could believe you, but I must do what is right by my people. Prepare to die, Goblin friend."

Suddenly the room shook, and the fighting stopped. An entrance way slowly emerged from the Auditorium walls, echoed by the grinding of gears witch vibrated the floor. Then silence reigned over them and all Hermione could hear was the sound of her harsh breathing and beating heart.

Ragnok uttered grimly. "You know of this?"

Hermione shook her head. "No...I swear I..."

Hermione's voice left her as she saw a pair of yellow eyes pierce through the darkness before a creature crawled from the hole.

Hermione struggled not to show her horror and disgust at the creature. It was a human, not unlike the wrongfully modified Squibs back at headquarters, but far worse. It was not only green, but was pale as death, and seemed almost drenched in green slime. It was covered in red warts all over its body. It's face was devoid of all flesh, just loose skin hanging off its bones, yet it's blood-shot eyes of yellow were filled with pain, which quickly turned to hunger when it saw the people in the room.

The Creature let loose a savage scream that sounded far too human and suddenly Hermione's mind went back to when she had broken into the Department of Mysteries and heard the same terrible screams. "Dear Merlin...it is human! They're making the Squibs and Muggles into Monsters!"

The deformed man let out another hoarse shout. Ragnok's eyes darkened as he whispered. "This crime has no equal. In the name of Oderus, I shall butcher every last Unspeakable and burn their remains for this."

The mutant hollered again before leaping from the hole and pouncing on the people. It was quickly followed by hundreds of other mutants which poured from the hole before swarming like cockroaches. Hermione quickly blasted one away just as it was about to land on her while Ragnok thrust his sword out and impaled another. Others weren't so lucky, be they Goblin, Rebel or Totalitar, if the mutant landed on them, they were torn to pieces as their flesh was devoured.

Ragnok looked at Hermione and uttered. "I believe that for the good of our people...a temporary truce is in order."

Hermione nodded, her face pale. "Agreed, can I trust you not to break it."

"I give you my word that if I do break it, my people will honor my victory by feeding me to the dragons. By Goblin's honor we work together to kill these creatures, break it and I will make sure it is you who lives to feel dragon fire." Ragnok uttered both solemnly and with malice.

Another ravenous mutant lunged at him, and with a swing of this sword he cut off its head. The Goblin King shouted, his booming voice echoing through the Ministry's halls. "Goblins, LLR, A Temporary truce is in place under threat of death. Butcher the Totalitar and these Monstrosities or we shall all die!"

* * *

Harry reached a crossroads and looked down each hallway. The sign on the left said M.I.M. which Harry started going down. Harry paused however when he saw the sign pointing the way he came.

" **WARNING, CEBRUSS SPECIMEN AHEAD**

 **DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT CASTING MUSIC RELATED CHARMS,**

 **YOU WILL DIE!"**

"No Bloody shit." Harry cursed under his breath before he ran down the right hallway. Harry didn't travel far down the corridor before approaching a metal door which said. "Pre-M.I.M."

 _M.I.M..._

 _..._

 _Magic is Might..._

Harry recognized it, a subtle nod to Voldemort's reign as the Puppet master behind the Ministry of Magic and his slogan, Magic Is Might. Harry's glare turned into a grin as he realized that Luna was probably behind this door.

Harry raised his wand, his heart pumping faster than it had when he had dueled Voldemort. He knew, behind this very door, was Luna Lovegood. Now Harry was truly terrified. Was she alright? Was she safe? Was she even alive? Would she hate him? Did she not love him any...

"WHO CARES!" Flamel shouted. "LUNA COULD BE BLOODY DYING YOU TWIT!"

Harry raised his wand and shouted. ALOHOMORA!

The door was obviously repellent to a simple unlocking charm, however Harry put a lot of power into that spell, and it was the Elder wand so...

 **BANG!**

Harry watched somewhat stunned as the door went flying down the endless dungeon and out of sight. "Oops."

Harry walked down the Dungeon looking around in bewilderment. The dungeon was full of endless cages but they all looked as if something had ripped, bent and pried them open. Harry also noticed each mangled cage was empty. Harry stuttered for a moment before uttering. "Luna."

Harry shouted louder. "LUNA!"

"Well well well, Mr. Potter." A deep voice uttered with a smile. "My dear friend, back from the dead."

Harry took in a deep breath as he heard the footsteps approach from behind. "Where is she Royal!"

Kingsley smiled as he stopped and uttered. "Beyond our help Mr. Potter. Let's not talk about the girl, I'm rather curious to know how you survived the Nuclear fire."

"Haven't you heard, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, I have a reputation to uphold." Harry spit out as he turned around. "Now tell me where Luna is or else."

Kingsley ignored Harry's threat as the two circled each other. "Yes, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. At last, you have embraced your name."

"You sure haven't embraced yours Royal." Harry snapped. "You were a hero, the Minister of Magic. Now what are you, Umbridge's slave?"

"I'm her servant." Kingsley retorted though Harry could see the lie in his shrunken eyes.

"Who are you trying to convince. Look at yourself!" Harry hissed.

Kingsley glared. "I have made a great many of sacrifices for the greater good,"

"Oh God not the greater good crap". Harry laughed without mirth. "You know the "greater good" has never done anybody any good."

"Of course not, people like you keep interfering, but no more. Your small way of thinking will bring about the death of us all." Kingsley yelled.

"If anyone is going to get us all killed it's the mad woman you serve." Harry shouted.

"I DON'T SERVE UMBRIDGE!" Kingsley roared. "I may play the part of a servant while she has her uses but I do not serve her. I don't serve you, Dumbledore or even Voldemort himself. The good of the Wizard-kind is all that I've ever served. You think I don't know what Umbridge is!? She's the devil in disguise and every day I've had the misfortune to know her, the disguise fades more and more. Leave her in charge and she'll declare war on Muggle Born's. Then Wizards who aren't British, and even Wizards who are Black. Merlin knows I don't want that! Yet as of now she is the only one with the power and the agenda that will protect us from the Muggles."

"By destroying them!" Harry shouted. "Because you believe them to be inferior!"

"You saw what became of Hogwarts." Kingsley snorted. "They aren't the ones who are inferior, we are Potter, and the sooner they figure that out, the sooner they wipe us out. You think I enjoy the things I've have done? What do I have to do? Do you have any idea how much innocent blood is on my hands? You know what I see when I sleep at night? I have compassion for the Muggles, I really do but this war will only have one winner and I'll be dammed if I let the Magical people of the world be stomped out. For the Greater good of Magic I will not let my people die."

Harry whispered with simmering anger. "Was it for the greater good that you murdered Pandora."

Kingsley seemed to flinch as he looked away, his deep voice sounded weaker as he uttered. "I was different back then, young and foolish. Most of all I was ambitious and when Delores gave me the mission I jumped at the chance. The mission was simple and even then I followed the cause, Magic is Might. I knew Muggles were a threat, but I considered them my enemy, instead of the enemy of the Wizarding people. I hated them, and I knew I had it in me to kill her."

Harry shouted as he raised his wand. "Pandora was a good person. She only wanted to help people and you killed her you murderer."

"No...it wasn't like that." Kingsley uttered, his eyes faraway. "I never meant to kill her, I was supposed to have her committed in Saint Mungo's... but she died protecting..."

"Luna?" Harry finished quietly, the look in Kingsley's eyes confirmed Harry's unasked question. Harry continued with a sharp edge to his voice. "So you didn't mean to kill a wonderful woman, you just meant to kill her innocent child. You meant to kill Luna."

Kingsley nodded slowly. "Doing so would put Umbridge in my debt, and allow me to rise to the top of the Ministry. Umbridge saw Pandora's madness as an excuse to frame her for Luna's death. Something she had wanted to do for a long time..."

"DO YOU HAVE NO SOUL?" Harry shouted with rage, his face as purple as his Uncle's once was.

"Luna's not some Squib like you make her out to be, she is a human being, all Muggles and Squibs are human beings. You were going to kill a little girl because of your misconceived notions of humanity."

"Don't you think I know that now!" Kingsley roared, his eyes almost damp compared to their previously dried up state. "I was a foolish young man who saw the world as black and white. Now I know better, you learn the truth about the world after you've shed the blood of an innocent. I swear I didn't mean to kill Pandora, but if it had been the girl I would've felt the same thing I did that day, and have done ever since...guilt, insurmountable guilt."

"I returned to the scene to find out what happened...I saw Pandora...dead on the floor, and her daughter, numbly crying over her." Kingsley shuddered as he whispered. "I didn't see a Squib, or a Muggle...I just saw a little girl."

Kingsley looked up into Harry's tear stained eyes. "I was supposed to kill her, I still was going to...I raised my wand...and felt...I felt...sick. So...so filthy and sick...like something in my stomach had died and was rotting...I...I fired my wand but it wasn't the killing curse. It was a simple stunner, a light one in fact, so not to hurt her...Ha...I killed her Mother...but didn't want to hurt her. I stunned her, then against my orders...I took her to Saint Mungo's and left her in the care of the Healers."

Harry was silent for a moment before he spoke. "You can never take back what you did, nor should you ever be forgiven, but it isn't too late for you Kingsley, you can still redeem yourself and become a good person. You can make sure that when the price for your crimes is due to be paid, you can pay them as a good man."

Kingsley laughed bitterly. "You think it's so easy, you think I'm a bad guy who wants to be good. I'm not the villain, I'm just willing to do what no one else will, for the sake of the Wizarding world. Muggles and Squibs aren't evil, but they will destroy us. I have killed many of souls since that day, many of them innocent of evil. But I never forgot my grave mistake. Our very way of existence is now being threatened by the girl I spared."

"The Mercy of one child's life, may very well be the ruin of us all. I promise you Harry Potter, I will not make the same mistake twice." Kingsley uttered gravely.

Harry's eyes darkened. "Over my dead body."

Kingsley smiled coldly. "Then for the greater good of magic, dead you shall be, for the greater good-"

"-OF NOTHING SHACKLEBOLT!" Harry shouted as he whipped out his wand and fired a blasting hex. Kingsley blocked it with a twirl of his scythe, and sent it flying back at Harry. Harry was knocked through the air and landed roughly on the floor. His wand skidding away from him.

Kingsley pounced, seemingly gliding towards Harry before bringing his scythe down. Harry reached into his robes, withdrew the sword of Gryffindor and blocked the strike. Harry lashed out with his sword but Shacklebolt blocked the strike dismissively.

Harry kicked the older wizard away and quickly rose to his feet, but Kingsley was already on him, slashing with his blade. Harry blocked the first two strikes but the third one slashed across Harry's arm, causing the young Wizard to cry out. Harry grabbed his wounded arm briefly before feebly lashing out again. Kingsley seemed to block the blade with his bare hand as he shoved Harry to the floor.

Kingsley stood over Harry with a small grin. "It is useless to resist. You're a boy who got lucky. I have dueled the most dangerous Wizards of all time and that was before my new found power."

Harry glared up at Kingsley before uttering. "Power is fleeting, you sacrifice everything for it, only to realize someone has already beat you to it."

Harry tilted his hand and the Elder wand returned its master. Before Kingsley could blink, Harry raised his wand and uttered. "Expecto Patronum."

The Patronus burst into existence right in Kingsley's face, causing the Wizard to cry out in pain as he stumbled backwards, not unlike a Dementor would. Harry rose to his feet and saw the Patronus get swatted away by Kingsley's scythe. Harry chuckled as he aimed his wand at the ground. "Or in Muggle terms, there is always a bigger fish."

With a blast from his wand, Harry was sent flying up to the ceiling. As he was about to hit the ceiling, Harry raised his wand and blasted a hole through it. Harry shot through the hole and with a quick wave of his wand sealed it back up behind him. Harry then bolted down the corridor, trying to put as much distance between himself and Kingsley as possible, all while the wondering. "Where in Merlin's name was Luna Lovegood?"

Harry ran forward and opened the first door he saw, to suddenly find a wall of fire heading straight for him. Harry slammed the door shut. Blocking off the fire before taking another peak inside, this time slowly and with caution.

It was a Dragon, of course it was a Dragon. Why in Merlin dammed to hell did it have to be BLOODY DRAGONS!

"You know there is only one dragon." Flamel interjected.

"ONLY ONE DRAGON! WELL THAT'S A BLOODY RELIEF NOW ISN'T IT!" Harry shouted in his head.

"So I guess were turning back then." Flamel stated with a mischievous wink in his voice.

Harry chose not to reply verbally, he merely sent Flamel a hand gesture that is considered to be offensive by anyone who wasn't a Nargle, before stepping through the door. The ghost was right, he wasn't going anywhere without Luna, and he most certainly was not turning back now.

Harry swung the door open, walking into the room with a look of grim determination of his face. The Dragon stared back him, smoke puffing from its nose. The creature was huge, far bigger than the Hungarian horn tale from Harry's fourth year, and it was the size of the entire Great Hall of Hogwarts. It had red skin, bright purple eyes and fangs the size of an elephants tusks.

Harry reached into his robes and pulled out a small pouch. He reached inside, far deeper than the small pouch should have physically let him, before Harry pulled out a large Sword five times bigger than the pouch. The dragon glared at the sword before letting loose a wave of blazing yellow fire from its jaws, causing the Sword of Gryffindor to glow in the darkness.

Harry felt the Deathly Hollows flow through him as he whispered in Parseltongue. "Stand aside."

The Dragon seemed confused before it roared. "You are no speaker, I sense death upon you. It stains your very soul."

Harry nodded and replied. "I was once a speaker of snakes, but now I can only speak through the power of death itself. I wish you no harm, I only wish to past. Do so and I shall do what I can to give you freedom."

The Dragon bowed and seemed to submit to Harry as it uttered. "As you wish Lord of Death."

Surprised, Harry smiled as he slowly approached the door, doing everything he could to keep his eye on the dragon while pretending he wasn't staring at the monstrous beast. Harry nearly reached the door and he saw a burst of white flame come from the dragon's mouth, Harry quickly threw the cloak over himself as fire engulfed him. As the fire died down, Harry ran towards the now laughing Dragon and thrust his sword into its chest.

The Dragon roared in anger as the sword made it a foot deep. Before Harry could attempt to embed it further another burst of flames forced Harry to abandon the sword and run to avoid the fire. Harry raised his wand and the sword ripped out of the Dragon's chest and into Harry's hand. The Dragon swung it's tale and knocked Harry to the floor. Harry rolled to his feet and shouted out to the Dragon. "I have no time for games. In the name of Death itself. Stand aside or die!

The Dragon laughed. "Be you Mortal or Immortal, it matters not. The Dragon never stands aside...never"

Harry raised his sword and the Dragon lunged. Harry aimed his wand at the ceiling and blasted a hole into it. Causing chunk of debris to hit the Dragon and send it off course, allowing Harry to run and dodge colliding with the Dragon. Harry lashed out with his sword but met only the Dragon's large fangs. Harry felt another blast coming from the Dragon's jaws and Harry leaped onto the Dragon's head. Harry raised his sword and brought it down onto the Dragon's skull with all his might but he may as well have stabbed a brick with a spoon. The force of the misguided strike sent Harry tumbling to the ground.

Harry looked up and saw that the Dragon had risen to its feet and was standing over him. The Dragon opened its jaw full of fangs and brought it down on Harry. The young Wizard could see the drool dripping from the Dragon's fangs as Harry raised his sword and stabbed the dragon in the roof of its mouth. The Dragon roared with pain as it raised its head, taking the sword and the young Wizard holding it into the air. The sword was deep but not deep enough and another blast of fire, forced Harry to let go. A hastily cast cushioning charm prevented Harry from breaking his legs but Harry soon realized he had bigger things to worry about.

The Dragon continued to roar in pain with the sword still embedded in its jaw. The Dragon was unable to close its mouth or properly see because of it. In fact Harry could see pit's of black sludge coming from the Dragon's jaw and stomach wounds. It was then Harry remembered. The sword had absorbed the poison of a Basilisk in Harry's second year, the most fatal of poisons. The Dragon tried to shake the sword from its jaws while blowing endless amounts of Dragon fire throughout the room. Harry summoned the Sword from the Dragon's jaw and back into his hands, but that only seemed to make things worse. The Dragon roared as it stumbled across the room, consuming everything in its path in flames.

Harry looked towards the way he needed to go and saw the doors covered in flames. Harry reached for his cloak but realized he must have dropped it during the fighting. He didn't have time to summon his cloak, with the Dragon charging right at him.

"I'm coming Luna." Harry whispered grimly as ran forward with all this might, running towards the Dragon fire, running towards the woman he loved.

As Harry was about to reach the flames he remembered something he and Luna had once seen in a memory. It was something Pandora had told her daughter, a long time ago.

 _"To be an individual like yourself is a great thing Luna. However the individual stands alone. It is not fun being alone Luna but in the darkest of days remember this. One day you will meet another individual just like yourself, who will fill your world with light."_

Harry heard the Dragon give a mighty roar as Harry jumped through the flames and smashed his way through the doorway, screaming in pain as the Dragon fire burned him.

 _"You will find a prince who will walk through the hottest of flames to reach you, and will slay the largest of Dragons to protect you."_

Harry heard the Dragon give a final cry as it succumbed to the poison in its blood and the flames that burned its own flesh. Harry collapsed to the floor writhing as he tried to put out the flames on his back and arms. Harry raised his wand and conjured the coldest water that could be cast and felt it splash upon him, causing him to scream out again as the fire that burned him went out. Then Harry panted as he cast as many healing charms as he could on himself, reducing the worst of the damage to his back and arms, though he was certain he had far more scars to add to his growing collection now.

 _"How do you know?" Luna uttered quietly._

 _"Because I found mine Luna." Pandora giggled as did Luna._

Harry cast another charm and could feel hair growing back on his head. Harry was deeply disturbed by this, as he had yet to notice he had lost any hair, but thankfully mended the majority of his damage. Still Harry's back seemed to blister as he slowly rose to his feet and he looked back into the Flames where the form of the Dragon lay. Harry shook his head as he summoned his cloak, which had remained intact. Harry continued forward as he felt patches of skin on his face and back grow blisters that stung like Salazar's zits.

Harry then heard it, the sound of howling. Harry would have sworn it was the howling of blood hounds, but they sounded way too human. Harry felt the fear set in as he stumbled forward, the hungry cries echoing throughout the corridors, growing louder with every labored step he took. Harry raised his sword with grim determination as he steeled himself for battle.

A dragon never stands aside, but a hero never gives in. If nothing else, he was going to be Luna's hero, just as she was his hero, even if it killed him.

 _"Dad can't fight monsters, Mom." Luna giggled._

 _"You'd be surprised what one can do for those they love." Pandora whispered_


	44. Through the Looking Glass

**Chapter 44: Through the Looking Glass  
**

* * *

"Your Majesty?" The Queen returned from her thoughts and looked upon the Prime Minister, who was nervously avoiding her gaze. She took tired and breathed hard before saying. "Are you certain this is the only way? Can't we simply try and reason with them?"

The Prime Minister went to speak when one of his generals cut in. "Dear Majesty, nobody ever wants to drop a bomb, but these...Magi, they are fighting a war in the heart of our city. Report's are spreading that a swarm of...of these abominable creatures have entered the city and are attacking citizens. We must take action."

"By dropping a bomb in the center of London!?" The Queen exclaimed. "What you speak is madness."

The General smiled with pride. "Done properly we need only implode the building over which the fighting persists. We don't even need to send in our brave soldiers until the enemy as been taken care of. We do this right and we will have won this war just in time for tea."

"But will it really just be these Magi, from what I've been told they live across the globe. We already destroyed two castles, we have to stop this now before we start a Third World War!" The Queen shouted with anger before calming herself. "My apologizes, that was undignified."

"It perfectly alright your grace but...I'm afraid this war has already started. It isn't just the Magi we are fighting after all. Some of their kind are joining forces with creatures believed to only exist in fairy tails and others have even formed alliances with non-Magi governments, like the Australians and the Italians.. We have to act now or we will become their slaves."

The Queen sighed before she turned to the man watching the exchange nervously. "What do you think Mr. Prime Minister."

The Prime Minister muttered weakly. "I've seen what they are capable of, they did not hide their existence for centuries simply to keep the peace. They were just biding their time before they could strike. They are plotting our downfall I'm sure of it."

The Queen resisted the urge to role her eyes at the General's words coming from the Prime Minister's mouth. "I don't like this."

The General spoke for himself. "It is a formality, that we inform you of ]this at all your grace. We will go ahead with our attack, and you will support the actions of the British government."

The Queen glared. "I am not some puppet, I have a say in this. I am the Commander in Chief, I have power!"

"Of course you do your Majesty, just not here." The General uttered with condensation before rising to leave, the Prime Minister following hot on his heels.

The Queen was steaming as she watched the men leave. She waited for the sound of them closing the door before uttering to her servant. "Anastasia, if you would be so kind as to make me a tea...and make it an Irish tea. "

"I would love to madam but I'm not so good at carrying things."

"What on earth do you mean..." The trailed off as she turned as pale as a ghost, which was exactly what now floated before her. "Oh heavens..."

"No don't faint." Myrtle squeaked as she quickly floated to the Queen. who was regaining her senses.

"I'm here with a message your grass...I mean grace. You must give us a chance your Majesty. Not all Witches and Wizards are bad."

"I know that." The Queen sighed, she was thankful the royal family was immune to the Statues of Secrecy along with the Prime Minister. If she had never seen a ghost before she would have surely met

her death. "The...what did you Witches call us, Muggles? The Muggles have been informed of your existence. All of Britain was ravaged by your war, and our very government was attacked. Like it or not they had to say something. Now they want your kind eliminated and I no longer have the power to stop them."

Myrtle shook her head as she spoke the message she had been instructed to give. "You still have power, your Majesty. Use the power you've got to help us. As we speak Witches and Wizards are fighting for liberty and freedom. Our government is being run by the Totalitar, a Totalitarian government bent on controlling the world. The Statues of Secrecy was doomed to die but now is the time for our people to reunite. We must work together to ensure a better future. Send what forces you can to help the rebellion, we need it. Britain might not be the world conquering power it once was but it's another story in the Magical community. The entire magical world and in turn the Muggle world has their eyes on us. If we can't learn to work together we are all done for."

"Who sent you?" The Queen asked with vested interest.

"The leader of the Luna Lovegood Rebellion, Hermione Granger, and the conquer of the Dark Lord, Harry Potter."

The Queen leaned forward as she spoke. "The Luna Lovegood Rebellion you say? Who is this...Luna Lovegood"

Myrtle looked solemnly as she uttered. "A prisoner of the Totalitar, the leader of the cause, and your only hope to prevent all out war."

* * *

Luna opened her eyes as she heard the sound of an old door creaking open. The sound of footsteps followed as Luna closed her eyes again. She felt the woman's presence before her, but said nothing.

"Ahem."

"Hello Delores." Luna greeted with a serene smile. "Where's Mister Shacklebolt."

"Busy." Umbridge uttered with a frown. Luna was sitting cross legged on the floor, her hands resting palms up on her knees. Her eyes were still closed. Delores huffed, "Get up now, we are going to find some use for you."

"I don' think so." Luna replied.

Umbridge giggled. "Oh you silly thing, I know it's hard to believe but even Squibs have their uses. I'm sure the Unspeakables will find yours. Even if they have to tear your soul apart we will find out the secret to your magic. "

Luna shook her head. "The secret of magic cannot be discovered through experiments in science. Magic is the very antithesis of science."

Delores rolled her eyes. "Keep your mouth shut or I will dub thee a lost cause and feed you to my guards here. Now get off the floor."

Luna opened her eyes and saw the two Dementors hovering right up to her cage, seemingly lusting for her soul. The sound that came from them reminded Luna of a man dying of thirst. Luna looked Delores dead in the eye. "You have nothing to threaten me with. I have nothing to fear, and nothing left to lose. You lost that power the moment you killed the man I loved."

"Oh dear someone get me a violin." Delores mocked sarcastically. One of the Dementors nodded and started to leave but Umbridge stopped it. "I understand how you must feel, but let me tell you a little secret."

Delores opened the cage and strutted right up to Luna. She grabbed the girl by the chin and made her look up at her face. "You always have something to lose. Now get off the floor."

Luna's eyes hardened. "You're right, I do, but the things we lose have a way of coming back to us in the end, if not always in the way we expect."

"The only way to find Potter is to join him in death." Umbridge snorted dismissively.

"That may be, but when I do die, I will be reunited with everyone I've lost." Luna spoke loudly, making sure the other prisoners heard her as Luna rose to her feet. "But until that day I will continue to live, I will stand, and I will fight for my Mother's work. I will finish it even if it kills me, but I wish not to die. No matter how harsh life is, no matter how difficult, not matter what you do to me, or the pain I suffer, I will always choose life over death, for death is infinite, and death is but a blink in the eye of time and you only get this one chance!"

The other prisoners lifted their heads as they all looked over to Luna's cell. Hearing her words as she stood in the darkest depths of Hades with eyes that burned with passion. "You live your life solely for the control of others but your control is a lie, your order is a lie. All that matters is chaos, and that we make not just the right choices, but the ones we can live with. Once we accept that nothing-"

"Enough riddles." Umbridge shouted as she turned around and strutted out of the cell. "I have a long night ahead of me and I will not put up with your insolence any further. Get off the floor, the first thing the Unspeakables will do is make your mind more receptive to orders, even if we have to remove part of your brain."

"No." Luna whispered.

Delores exclaimed with authority. "Dementors, take _it_ to the dissection room."

Luna rose to her feet and shouted. "NO!"

The Dementors reached for her and Luna saw visions of her Mother's death flash through her mind, yet it didn't have the effect it once had, instead it made Luna sad but proud. With a burst of energy Luna dived under the Dementors as they floated above her, then rolled to her feet, standing before Delores glaring with hatred.

Delores's eyes darkened as she uttered. "It dare disobey me freak, its own Mother."

"I more than dare!" Luna hissed back seething with anger.

Umbrage hollered "I created you Muggle, and I can destroy you. You are lucky I didn't have you killed the moment you were born you wretched Squib."

Luna shrieked with unbridled rage, "YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER YOU BITCH!

Delores stared at Luna stunned while Luna took in two deep breaths before panting with an equally stunned look. "That felt good."

Umbridge whispered darkly. "So it's true then, you are mad. Loony Lovegood the mad Squib."

"I am not a squib! I am not a Muggle! I am not a Freak, a Witch or a Loony. I am a Person. I am Luna Lovegood, and my Mother was Pandora Lovegood."

Delores Umbridge nodded. "So be it, Miss Lovegood. I was a fool to think a Squib could ever know the secrets to Magic, you're as crazy as the mad hippie Witch that you call Mother!"

"Pandora is my Mother and always has been, from the moment she first held me in her arms."Luna cried out as she raised her hands. "You say you are my mother and for a brief moment in time you were, but as there can be no justice on stolen land, you can have no control over a child you have abandoned."

Luna spoke with conviction that even had the Dementors backed away. "I am Luna Lovegood daughter of Xenophilius and Pandora Lovegood and as Merlin as my witness I will finish my Mothers work... **Imaginatio Potestatem**!"

Umbridge covered her ears as a horrible sound worse than nails on a chalk board filled the room. A high pitched shriek of metal being slowly bent before snapping in two. Luna looked around and smiled. It had worked.'

"People! Your cages have been broken!" Luna shouted as the prisoners rose to their feet. "This is your chance to take back what is yours by right, your life. Not all of us will make it out but they cannot stop us all."

The endless rows of cages let loose a triumphant roar as the prisoners stormed out of the cages and stampeded towards Luna and Umbridge. Umbridge pushed Luna to the floor as she waddled towards the door as fast as her legs could carry her. "Dementors retain control and kill that creature.."

One of the Dementors flew over towards the charging prisoners while the other grabbed Luna by the throat and lifted her off the floor. Luna tried to pry the Dementors deathly hand from her throat as she heard the screams of the Squibs and Muggles. Luna's feet dangled from the floor, and as the Dementor brought its covered face to hers, Luna was forced to stops resisting the Dementor's grasp on her throat and grimaced as she placed her hands on the foul creature's hidden face.

Luna gasped as her neck became constricted, the Dementor focusing its energy into crushing her throat. Luna felt the images of her nightmare fill her mind and the feel of the Dementor's grip tighten. Luna fought the urge to grab for her throat knowing if she did, the Dementor's kiss would destroy her soul before she could gasp for air.

Luna croaked as she kicked at the creature, sights of horrible images consuming her mind. Sights of her Mother and Father lying dead, Filius collapsing to the floor for the final time, the ruins of Hogwarts, the sight of Harry vanishing in fire, Bellatrix cackling at her.

* * *

 _"Squib, Squib, Magical Squib_

 _Little wee baby cries in her crib"_

 _Luna heard the tortured melody Bellatrix sang as she descended into the dungeons. Luna closed her eyes and focused on the magic she had in her. Maybe this time she could shut it out, the taunts, the knife, and the fear for her Father and friends._

 _Bellatrix stood over her and cackled as she kicked Luna away from her._

 _Maybe this time I'll cut off your pretty hair._

 _"Make it stop."_

 _Luna did not notice the shadow that covered her or the Witch that stood over her. She did not hear the curses and taunts nor did she feel Bellatrix's blade cut through her skin. She shut out Bellatrix and the dark world with it._

 _She did not notice the Dark Witches frustration over her lack of reaction, nor did she feel Bellatrix kicking her in the face._

* * *

"Give up, let go, and you will see him again."

 _A voice whispered. Luna wasn't sure if was Bellatrix's, the Dementor's, or her own. In that moment she was not in the creature's clutches but in the Dungeons of Malfoy Manor were she was prepared to greet death._

* * *

 **I'm Sorry...**

* * *

 _She did not notice the blade press against her throat. She did not feel the knife begin to slit her..._

 _"Bellatrix!"_

 _The twisted Witch turned to see a mouse like man cower before her. "I was just here to tell you that Greyback is here with some snatchers. They think they got Harry Potter."_

 _Luna opened her eyes at this. "Harry?"_

* * *

"Let go..."

...

 **"No..."**

* * *

 _Bellatrix kicked her in the face as she growled "What are you smiling at!"_

 _Luna didn't answer, she just smiled. He was here, she would be saved, and even if he was a prisoner they would all get out together. In that one moment before Bellatrix hit her with a crucio curse Luna felt hope, and something else she had never felt before..._

* * *

Give in now child...

 **"No...No I won't."**

* * *

 _Luna looked up from her magazine at the people who had entered her compartment. One in particular caught her eye, she had seen him before, he was famous after all but he seemed different. It wasn't a good change, it reminded Luna of how she had changed since her Mother's death. She tried to reach to him but felt something in the way._

 _Had a good summer, Luna?' Ginny asked._

 _'Yes,' said Luna dreamily, without taking her eyes off Harry, he clearly seemed uncomfortable but she couldn't help but stare. Even for her she found him to be exceptionally ordinary, like a bad liar too convincing to be believed. 'Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. You're Harry Potter,' she added. '_

 _I know I am,' Harry replied awkwardly. Luna shrugged to herself. It must be Wrackspurts._

* * *

DIE!

 **"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"**

* * *

 _"I'm sorry about your Godfather." Luna whispered as she gave Harry's hand a quick squeeze._

 _"Have you…" he began. "I mean, who … has anyone you have known, ever died?"_

 _'Yes,' said Luna simply, 'my mother. She was a quite extraordinary witch, you know._

 _"Yes, it was rather horrible," Luna replied wondering what made her tell this story to the young boy before her, like she wondered why she joined him to fight the Death eaters. She seemed to often do weird things with this boy._

 _"I enjoyed the meetings, it was like having friends." Luna hummed._

 _"Luna we are friends." Harry replied._

 _"Oh that's nice." Luna replied with a faint smile._

* * *

 **Keep fighting**

"It's so hard though" Luna thought as the darkness overcame her. "I miss Harry"

* * *

 _"Love you too Luna," Harry whispered._

 _Luna shivered at these words "No one has ever said anything like that to me," Luna whispered "say it again."_

 _"I love you Luna," Harry repeated now he was starting to break down._

 _Luna started to laugh in her delirium. Whatever veil she was referring to was simply not present now. She felt like she had lost her mind, if she hadn't already. Luna didn't care though she was truly happy. To hell with magic, to hell with Hogwarts, she had Harry._

* * *

 **Fight for him**

* * *

 _"Mother was right. She once told me that no matter how lonely I felt, I would one day find someone to share my life with, to share my heart and soul. I found happiness in you."_

* * *

 **Let go and your struggles will be over**

* * *

 _Luna smile genuinely. "Who am I Harry?"_

 _Harry grinned, "You're the one I love, and you are Luna Lovegood."_

 _"Yes but who is Luna Lovegood?"_

 _"A riddle I hope I never solve." Harry uttered under his breath as he kissed her with passion._

* * *

"I'm sorry Harry" Luna uttered in her mind's eye.

"Luna?"

Luna looked beside her and saw Harry casting a patronus charm at the Dementor. "Don't give up hope"

That's right,' Harry said encouragingly, as if they were back in the Room of Requirement and this was simply a spell practice for the DA. 'That's right, Luna ... come on, think of something happy...'

"Something happy?' Luna utter weakly, her voice cracked. She had the strangest sense of Déjà vu and as she looked around she saw everyone beside her casting their own patronus charms, everyone from DA, everyone from the LLR. Ron and Hermione, She saw all the Weasleys, even Fred who winked at her. She saw her family, Filius and her, Mother and Father,

"Something happy." Luna whispered as she looked at Harry.

* * *

 _"I'm dreaming...I can't be this normal…this happy." Luna whispered refusing to open her eyes._

 _Harry kissed the top of her head. "How do you feel Luna?"_

 _Luna sighed. "I feel strong, I feel weak. I feel…I feel like butter."_

 _Harry chuckled. "I know the feeling, I could stay in this spring all night."_

 _"We did sleep in the spring all night, we are still in it now." Luna reminded him with a giggle before sighing with content. "Last night was the happiest of my life. It was magical Harry."_

* * *

 **'We're all still here,' Luna and Harry chanted together, 'we're still fighting,"**

 **"And we always will be." Pandora whispered.**

 **"No matter what!" Xenophilius shouted**

 **Come on...NOW!' Filius cried out.**

* * *

Luna saw a white burst of light and for a moment she swore she had died, then she hit the floor and it hurt. Luna looked up and saw the silver patronus of a hare charging down the Dementor that had attacked her. She seemed to be on her own again but she knew that was no longer the case.

Luna rose to her feet and saw the other Dementor was attacking the Muggles and Squibs. Luna raised her hand and the silver Hare lunged, driving off the other Dementor away from the panicking prisoners. She looked at her hand with awe but as she looked up she saw the Patronus begin to flicker and a weakness zapped through her body.

"Are you OK?" one of the Muggles asked, he was a skinny man with kind eyes.

Luna nodded. "I was foolish to leave Harry, the ones we love are always with us. I tried to ignore and bury that love, but it only made me weaker. I did not gain magic by leaving him, I gained meaningless power, for magic was the very thing I lost by leaving. I may have lost most of that power, but my Magic is back because the ones I love are with me, in my heart. Though judging from that Patronus, before the night is out I fear I will become a Squib."

Luna smiled at the elder Muggle. "Thank you for listening even though you had no idea what I was talking about."

The Muggle smiled and nodded dumbly, Luna suspected Wrackspurts were in involved. Luna cried out with a ragged voice to the prisoners, "Follow me, we have to..."

Luna's voice trailed off as the Mob of people began to stampede towards her blindly to reach the prisons doors. Luna turned around and ran as fast as she could towards the doors while the Mob was closing in on her. As Luna nearly reached the doors, they opened. The Minister stood there with a mischievous smile on her face. Luna nearly stopped but the people behind her forced her to sprint forward into what she was certain was Umbridge's trap. Luna had only one choice, spring the trap. Luna ran forwards as fast as her little feet could carry her towards the vile woman. She was close, she could see the darkness in her eyes...

 **BAM!**

Luna felt her world spin as she collided with something hard. She felt like a fly that had flown straight into a windshield, only with much less messy results. She tried to move her head but it seemed to stick to the surface she had hit. Suddenly other people started colliding into the wall, some smashing into Luna. She opened her eyes and saw Umbridge standing in front of her smiling, just as she had been before. The wall she had run into must be invisible. Delores waved her hand as the wall started to descend and more of the panicking Muggles and Squibs ran into the wall above her.

The wall continued to go down taking Luna and the unfortunate souls with her, further into the depths of the Department of Mysteries. Luna could hear the sound of women and children whimpering as darkness set in. With a sudden jerk the wall came to a stop, a loud boom echoed through the dark as the people screamed and cried in terror.

Luna felt herself whimper as another sound filled the room. The mechanical sound of gears moving and the metal screech of an opening door. Luna tried moving her arms and legs in a panic but to no avail.

Someone let loose a horrible shriek before it was suddenly cut off, causing the rest of the people to start screaming. Luna felt something large step onto the wall, which shook under the sudden weight. Then the sound of slurping crawled into Luna's ears. Luna started struggling against the surface with her entire body but she was no more successful than the other screaming victims. The wall continued to bend under the weight of the creatures stepping upon it, which only confirmed their size to Luna.

Luna opened her eyes as an idea struck her. "Everybody push against the wall at 3. Everyone, 1...2...3 Push!"

Luna threw her weight into the wall but few others did. "NO, everyone we can't just struggle, we have to fight it together. Again 1...2...3...PUSH!"

Luna threw her weight into the wall and this time felt others do the same. The wall bent slightly before bouncing back up.

"That's it, It's work..." Luna was cut off by the sound of someone screaming before going silent. Luna gulped before shouting. "Push!"

More people threw their weight into the wall. Luna smiled and called out again, but as she did she felt the wall bend right by her, and heard a sound she could not describe coming from over her head. Something hairy brushed against her cheek and Luna shrieked. "PUSH!"

They pushed in again and the wall bent further than ever before, when it bounced back up the whiplash ripped Luna's arm and head from the wall, Luna quickly reach out and grabbed the hairy limb by her face, she heard a horrible screeching sound as the creature jerked it's leg away, Luna held tight and felt herself be pealed from the wall. The wind rushed past her face as the creature pulled it's arm back and prepared to slam her in to the wall. Luna grabbed the limb with her other hand and braced herself.

 **"PUSH!"**

As the creature slammed her down, Luna threw her legs forward and kicked against the wall as hard as she could. The bending wall snapped with a crack, and Luna was thrown to the floor. Luna rose to her knees and saw the shattered substance of the wall was in pieces while the freed Muggles and Squibs were pealing others from it. Luna got to her feet when she saw one of the Squibs who weren't so lucky. If Luna had to describe him in one word, she would use runny...as he was a puddle of liquid.

Luna shook herself and ran to help the others, spotting Harry's aunt among the Squibs. She looked at Luna and ran to her in a panic. "Have you seen my son, have you seen my Duddy."

"I don't think so?" Luna muttered, neglecting not to mention the puddle she had just seen earlier.

"I'm here mom!" A voice called from across the room causing Petunia to run towards her sickly son and crush him in her arms.

Petunia grimaced as she looked at the shattered wall. "That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do since child birth."

Luna glanced at the frail yet large Dudley and hummed. "I can see that."

Petunia glared at her before turning her attention to her son. Luna smiled before turning to help others. She pulled one girl from the substance which she described as being plastic, when something caught the corner of Luna's eye.

She peered into the darkness her eyes adjusting when she spotted what it was.

 **SRCKIAIAIAIAIAIAIAI!**

The Acromantula let loose a high pitched scream as it pounced forward and knocked Luna to the ground with a thud. Luna heard the others panic as she looked up into the monstrous Spiders eight black eyes and saw her own pale reflection. Her eye was swollen, and blood smeared her hair. Her forehead still bore the scar Harry bore in life. Luna could hardly recognize herself but what she found most shocking of all was the fire in her eyes, a fire that refused to be put out.

Luna rolled to the side just as the spider squirted a liquid just where her head had been. Luna glanced at the acid as it began to dissolve the floor. Luna crawled backwards as the Acromantula squealed and again pounced on her. Luna kicked with all her might as the spider spit out more acid, landing over Luna head.

The Spider grabbed Luna's kicking leg and started dragging her towards the side of the room. Luna looked up and realized with horror the walls and ceiling were covered in webs. Luna tried kicking but the Spider paid her futile efforts no mind. Luna reached out behind her, grabbing onto anything that would stop her from being pulled into the creatures den. Luna's hand wrapped around a jagged piece of plastic and sat up, slashing at the spider's limb.

The creature squealed as Luna freed herself, pale blue blood pouring from its leg. The Acromantula lunged forward again but this time Luna was ready. With a shriek she did not know she could make, Luna thrust the jagged piece of plastic into the spider head. Blue blood poured everywhere as the Spider started screeching and convulsing. Luna brought the Sharp object down onto the Spiders head three more times before it went silent and still. Luna grimace as she pulled herself from underneath the Spider, sticky blue blood covered her head to toe. Luna wiped as much of it as she could off her and onto the floor.

Luna noticed other giant spiders had been killed. It seemed the Muggles had discovered the use of the sharp pieces of plastic that littered the floor before she had. "The uses of being a Muggle and a Squib," Luna thought to herself. "You rely not on your magic, but on the objects around you and how best to use them to survive.

Luna looked at the creature she had killed and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Mister Spider, I know you were just trying to eat, but I did not want to be eaten today."

"I'm starting to think you are freakier then the freaks" Petunia uttered with a snort as she looked down upon the strange girl.

"Thank you." Luna replied with a smile.

"That wasn't a...never mind." Petunia muttered to herself before turning her attentions to her son.

Luna looked around before spotting something that caught her eye as she spoke. "I wonder where that cave will take us."

The others turned and saw nothing but walls of the room. Luna approached the wall and traced her finger around it before shoving against the wall. She was joined by a couple of larger gentlemen and in a matter a moments, the wall gave away. After pushing the wall a foot inwards they slid it to the side as if it was a door, which it probably was. "I assume that's where the Acromantula came from."

"But won't there be more in there?" Dudley squeaked.

"Only one way to find out?" Luna uttered with a shrug, "Of course you are free to stay here if you like."

Without a moment's thought Luna walked into the cave, with the others reluctantly following her.

"This is disgusting." Petunia moaned as she stepped into a deep puddle of sewage. "I can't believe your...people use sewers, can't you just use magic for this sort of thing."

Luna shook her head. "Most Wizards follow the laws of magic. I, like my Mother before me believe that there are no such laws however, one of the rules is you can't make something from nothing and vice versa, vanishing something usually turns it into air and vanishing certain...objects can prove to make breathing quite toxic, hence sewers."

A girl Luna recognized from when she was first imprisoned asked. "How can something come from nothing."

"It can with magic but outside of magic it's really a yes or no answer depending on what nothing is. If nothing is really nothing or simply a lack of matter. Of course our understanding of nothing adds to the question, is nothing really nothing at all, or is it in fact something that is considered by us to be nothing but is in fact something after all." Luna replied with a smile, "Where there is nothing, or no matter at all, there is believed to be energy. Though you could say that energy is something and nothing is full of energy. In this case everything is something and nothing is anything, therefore nothing is a myth as there's no such thing as nothing...or something like that."

"My head hurts." Dudley moaned.

"Or the Muggles are wrong, they've been wrong quite a lot throughout history but to error is to be human." Luna grimaced as she stepped into more sewage.

Petunia looked at Luna like she was mad, but others listened keeping their minds away from the miserable situation. Luna hummed. "The universe is not as infinite as we used to believe, there is an edge, though once again the definition of the Universe has changed. The Universe is everything that ever had, does or will exist. However it is hypothesized that there are other Universes, let's call them Miniverses as under the old definition they would be part of the universe as well. These Miniverses are so far away and moving so fast not even the light of the Miniverses can reach us. The more you hypothesis and philosophies how large all of existence and supposed non-existence is, the more we begin to realize how small we really are. In fact I believe that not everything I said is true, yet I believe with a passion that the universe is truly infinite."

Luna then looked at Petunia contemplatively. "Or you can pretend the universe is small, that the earth is the center of the universe, that the earth is flat and the sun revolves around it and in turn you. You can pretend that everything is simple and anything beyond your understanding is evil. People hate and kill each other because they are different, and they don't understand their ways. Well if that's true, then they might as well hate the whole universe, and all of known and unknown existence, I know a six hundred year old philosopher and he understands no more of the universe than you or I."

Luna sighed as she approached a small beam of light at the end of the sewer. "Delores believes she can have absolute order, but that is impossible, in a universe so large and random, order is very small, and only on a relative level. She fears chaos because the hardest thing for most of us to realize is how little we control anything. We can only truly control ourselves and even that has limitations. Yet as much as they research here, she will never discover this, for people like her are blind. The worst sort of people are the ones who close off both their mind and their heart, as the mind and heart is what makes humans and humanoids so special."

Petunia's eyes seemed distant as Luna reached what seemed like a dead end, if not for a small crack of light in the wall. A couple of large Muggles pushed against the tablet and pulled it to the side. The largest man peaked inside before pulling his head back in and looking at the others. He went to say something before fainting.

Luna hesitantly peaked her head through the partly opened doorway and felt the blood leave her head. "Oh dear."

Spiders, thousands of them, sleeping all over the floor and they where the size of cars. Luna looked past them and saw metal bars on the other side of the room, it was a cage, small enough for humans to get through but not these monsters, and the problem was the room was the size of a football field.**

Luna looked back at the crowd and whispered. "We need to do this very quietly."

Luna slid the rest of the door open, flinching as it made a slight scratching sound before slowly lowering herself to the ground. "Watch your step."

Luna stepped over a spider leg as she manoeuvred her way through the Cluster. Luna felt her heart pounding inside her chest as she felt the hair of a spider tickle her as she brushed it's back, going as close as she dared to the beast in order to avoid touching the adjacent spider's face. She peered back at the others as they slowly followed her footsteps. When Petunia stepped into the room and saw the horde of Acromantula, she all but screamed, only just being prevented by Dudley, who placed a hand over her mouth, muffling her terror. Dudley looked like the only thing preventing him from wetting himself was his own dehydration.

Luna shivered as she felt one of the sleeping giant's breath on her shoulder. Taking once last deep breath Luna silently sprinted the last ten feet to reach the metal bars, sucking in her breath, she squeezed her way through the metal bars and into a brighter room full of potion vials and research notes, likely on the study of the Acromantula.

Luna looked back as the other prisoners slowly started slipping between the bars. Some had to struggle more than others but luckily some good had come out of their starvation as they were able to slip through. Luna looked back into the Spider's cage and cursed under her breath. "Fiddlesticks!"

Petunia was standing in the middle of cage, frozen as if she had been petrified, Dudley was trying to get his Mother to move but she seemed to have gone into a state of shock.

Luna started to slip back into the cage when a man grabbed her arm. He whispered. "You can't help them, the longer we stay here the more likely others will come."

"I'm not leaving anyone behind." Luna replied with conviction.

"If you go in there I'm not waiting, it's every man or woman for himself." The man uttered as he glanced back at the creatures.

Luna shook her head. "I will not stop you if you leave but do you know how to get out of here."

"Do you?" A middle aged woman asked. "That woman, I heard you both talking when they first brought you with us, the man you say you loved suffered under her ward. Why should any of us risk our lives to help her, least of all you."

Luna looked back at the Dursley's before sighing. "If Harry was here, it is what he would do."

Luna slipped back into the cage and quickly started to slip her way through the beasts. In five minutes she had reached the Dursley's. Dudley looked beseechingly at Luna for help as Petunia remained in her petrified state.

Luna hummed calmly. "Why are you frightened, it cannot be the Spiders or you would have escaped with the rest of us,"

Petunia's eyes met Luna's, if Petunia could speak Luna was certain she would have shrieked "OF COURSE IT'S THE SPIDERS TO _BLEEPING BLEEPING BLEE-_ "

Luna whispered. "One foot at a time Petunia, you don't even have to look, just close your eyes and I will make sure your feet land in the right place...that's it...just one step at a time, that is all we can do sometimes. Don't worry, it's only fear and fear cannot hurt us as long as don't let it."

Luna smiled as Petunia started walking through the spiders nest. Dudley smiled and looked as if he was going to hug Luna. Smiling he took a step towards her-

CRUNCH!

.

.

 **SHKREIAUAAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAIAAIAIA!**

The spider shrieked as it felt it's leg get crushed by Dudley foot. The spider's shriek woke the other spiders up, Luna screamed, "RUN!"

The three bolted towards the cage. Luna felt something crunch under her foot and another shriek deafened them all. The Spiders started rising and charging towards the three intruders. Petunia and Luna reached the bars first in full sprint and instantly squeezed through. Dudley followed shortly behind and squeezed himself through the bars...and made it halfway through them.

Dudley tried pulling himself through again but found himself stuck between the bars. Even starved and sickly, Dudley wasn't exactly small. "HELP!"

"MY BABY!" Petunia screamed as she grabbed Dudley's arm and tried to pull him through. A few of the other prisoners tried to help but he wouldn't budge. Luna saw the spiders were about to reach him while others had risen to their feet. Luna ran back through the bars and put all her weight into shoving Dudley through them. One of the Spider lunged at Luna who pressed her back against Dudley's and with all her strength, pressed her hands against the spiders head as it shoved against her. Luna saw the creature about spit venom while the other Spiders had converged around them.

The Spider pressed more weight into Luna and in turn Dudley, who with a pop, was thrown through the bars and onto her mother, as they both collapsed on the floor. Luna tumbled through the bars and landed on top of the Dursley's as the Spider continued to press forwards, as its head squeezed through bars a burst of red light filled the room, and the spiders head exploded into a slob of blue slime.

Luna glanced at the others and slowly rose to her feet, while the Dursley's did the same. Petunia practically gasping for air as Dudley rolled off her squashed figure.

Luna walked up to the lab's doorway and peered through it, looking down a long hallway. The group continued onward until they came upon stairway going up. To her left the hallway continued, leading off to Merlin knows where. Luna sighed. "I don't know the way...but I do know this, the moment they discover we are alive, they will come after us. They will try to stop and even kill you, but they do not want you. Delores wants me and as long as I am with you, I am a burden to your chance of survival."

Luna looked to the prisoners. "I'm afraid this is where we part."

The prisoners nodded as they looked uncertainly up the stairs. Petunia looked at the weird girl and uttered. "Thank you...for everything... Luna."

Luna looked at Petunia in surprise before nodding. "Maybe there is hope for you yet Petunia."

The widowed Dursley huffed with a scowl. "I was actually thinking the same thing about you."

Luna smiled. "Then at least one of us is hopeless."

Dudley walked up to Luna and to her shock, gave her a hug. Luna squeaked as she felt her back crack;

"Thank you Luna." Dudley uttered.

"Please don't kill me." Luna whimpered causing Dudley to let her go.

"Sorry." Dudley mumbled bashfully before the Dursley's started up the stairs. The prisoners followed all of them nodding to Luna.

"Dear child." The old women Luna recognized as Fiona uttered. "Whatever happens we shall make sure the world knows of your heroism. It honors me to have known you child."

"I'm not a hero, I was trying to escape as well." Luna replied.

"You put others before yourself, throughout our escape. You did so for no reason than the purity and goodness in your heart. The tales they tell of you are true, you truly are a saint."

Luna looked down at her bare feet before muttering. "I just wanted to help, that's all I ever want to do. I don't want to be a saint."

"Nor do I wish to be old, but we are what we are dear. Remember one thing for me child." Fiona whispered. " Neither the saint or hero can change the world, but they can set the spark that enlightens it, farewell child."

With that the elder lady turned to the stairs where two young men helped her up each step. Luna watched until all the Muggles and Squibs were out of sight before walking down the hallway, praying they all made it our alive. Of course there was another reason Luna had left them, they were trying to escape, while Luna had no intention of leaving.

Luna reached the end of the hallway, there stood a large red door that Hagrid could fit through. Luna opened the door and walked into the darkness, her mind fixed on her destination, her last hope to find the answer to her mission...Pandora's Box.

* * *

Delores returned to her office in short order and with a wave of her wand, a map appeared on the wall. She grinned as she saw the yellow dot running down the hallways. She was stronger than she had thought, which only made the Minister smile. But it turned into a frown as she saw the other yellow dots, slowly rising higher and higher, towards the Department of Mysteries exit. She also saw a stray red dot, which could only be a Witch or Wizard, heading down towards the dungeons. Delores waved her wand and conjured a Patronus of a Bulldog which always made Umbridge frown. She would prefer it to be a kitten, though she did hear Unspeakables whispering that it should be a toad.

Delores spoke to the Silver Bulldog. "Tell Kingsley that there has been a breakout of Squibs and Muggles as well as an intruder, likely a Wizard. The Unspeakables' who aren't fighting are busy keeping the Wizarding settlements in check and infiltrating the Muggle Government. Come back down and take care of this problem, and bring some of Project M.I.M. with you."

Delores watched as the silver bulldog vanished before turning back the map and staring at the yellow dot that marked Luna. The Minister uttered with excitement. "You better run child, Mother's coming. Mother's home. "

Luna opened another door and peaked inside. It was another empty room. Luna ran inside before she let out a deep breath and sunk to her knees, hoping to regain her strength. Luna felt like a mouse trapped inside a maze, only the cheese at the end of the maze was blocked off, surrounded by walls.

"Then break down the walls." Luna thought out loud to herself. "I need to find Pandora's Box, it is the only hope to save the Muggles and Squibs, as well as my own magic. I can't stop now."

Luna rose to her feet and opened the next door...another Merlin darned hallway.

Luna walked down the hallway, eyes and ears alert, she could feel the magic through the walls, and a deep rumbling underneath her feet. The hallways came to an end and another door stood before her, this one was green and opened by itself as Luna reached it.

Luna's eyes widened as she stepped into a dark room full of flashing lights. The lights seemed to switch colour at every opportunity, currently changing from blue to yellow, then green and finally red.

Luna had to blink as she slowly walked through the room, trying to examine what took place here. Luna felt a chill go up her spine as the room started to get thinner the further she walked, the room turned into a hall way. Luna noticed as she walked, the ceiling was closer to the floor with each step, when the hallway was no more than 8 by 4 feet.

Luna had to steady her feet as she felt the hallway turn into a circular tunnel. The lights were flashing even more frequently through the darkness and Luna had to struggle to keep her eyes open at all. Luna felt the tunnel getting smaller and smaller as her heart began to beat faster and faster. Suddenly Luna realized the floor was begin to tilt downwards, getting steeper and steeper with each step. Luna tried to turn around but the tunnel was so small she could not turn. Luna had no choice but to continue to move forward. Luna whimpered as the tunnel floor continued to grow steeper and before she knew it Luna was sliding down the tunnel.

Luna screamed as she picked up momentum and soon was in free fall, plummeting at overwhelming speeds. The light kept flashing in her face as her vision started to blur and Luna was certain that she was going so fast she was passing out. In fact for a second she probably did, but was awoken when she hit something soft.

Luna took a moment to regain her faculties before slowly rising to her feet, she looked at the surface she had landed on and frowned, she was hovering ten feet off the ground. With a yelp she fell the last ten feet and landed on her backside. Luna grumbled under her breath as she stumbled to her feet and looked around the room.

The room was eerily familiar, it was dark and old like an old cellar, if not for the handcuffs on the floor and bars on the door. Luna looked around the room and slowly began to feel a sense of morbid dread fill her body. She recognized this place, she knew where she was.

Luna turned around but was stopped abruptly by the figure of a Witch who seemed to tower over her.

"Going somewhere Loony."

Luna felt a hand smash into her face and sent her to the hard ground. Luna tried to crawl desperately away but a hellish cold hand grabbed her hair and pulled on it violently, causing Luna to scream out in pain as she was thrown backwards and underneath the prowling witch above her. Luna could not believe her eyes, it had to be a dream, she was dead after all, Bellatrix Lestrange should not be standing over her.

"Surprise!" Bellatrix shrieked with mirth. "Happy Death day."

The Mad witch pounced on Luna. Luna struggled to kick the mad woman off of her but Bellatrix just laughed a horrible heartless cackle. "My my, if it isn't the iddy biddy Squiby, long time no see Loony."

Luna whimpered as she felt Bellatrix's cold hand stroke her cheek. "What's wrong? Don't you want to play with me?"

"Last time, I had to keep you alive, you were important, a valuable hostage, but not anymore. Your Mummy's dead, your Daddy's dead, even your Potty's dead. Everyone who was ever foolish enough to care for you is dead. Nobody loves you anymore, you simply don't matter anymore. My poor little baby." Bellatrix cackled as she reached into her ragged robes and pulled out a long sharp knife, Luna's eyes widened in horror as she stared at it. Luna could feel her skin burning from where they bore hidden scars.

"Oh we are going to have so much fun. It will be just like a sleep over. a sleep over that never ends. Would you like to sleep Loony? Sleep forever just like me?" Bellatrix whispered as she gently stroked the knife across Luna's skin, just a whisper so it wouldn't break the skin...yet.

Luna shook her head.

This can't be real, it just can't...

"Now what game are we going to play. I think I'm going to cut off your pretty head. That's a fun game. Let's see how long you can stay awake."

This isn't happening, this isn't happening.

Luna's eyes opened with a twinkle and smiled. "I'm sorry Bell, but I don't want to play today."

"YOU'LL PLAY WHAT I TELL YOU TO PLAY!" Bellatrix roared as her thin temper snapped.

"No, I'm not playing along...I'm not scared of you anymore." Luna uttered as she closed her eyes. "Goodbye."

"OPEN YOUR EYES AND PLAY!" Bellatrix hollered but Luna kept her eyes closed. "OPEN YOUR EYES OR I'LL CUT THEM OUT!"

Luna shook her head. "Then do so, dad once told me that the best way to deal with bullies was to ignore them...I think it might actually work this time."

Luna closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable to happen, which was nothing at all. Bellatrix started shouting in a rage befitting of a toddler. "Open your eyes, you hear me, I said open your Merlin damned eyes."

Luna sighed with the hint of a smile. "You are being Riddikulus."

Bellatrix shrieked one last time before shrinking. Her shout turned more and more puny and her words became less legible. In a matter of moments, Luna was holding a little baby in her arms, which was balling it's eyes out. Luna laughed at the Bogart baby, and was tempted to play with it before remembering that the baby was no more real than Bellatrix had been. Luna gently placed the Bogart baby down, which vanished into the shadows as the Bogart made it's retreat.

As the Bogart vanished, the room which resembled the Malfoy's cellar transformed back into a dark room with flashing lights, and a door appeared before her. As Luna walked towards the door to the next room she could feel that using the spell made her even weaker. It must have cost her at least an hour of time, and she doubted she could do another spell for another hour on top of that. Luna opened the door and entered the next room.

It was soft under her feet, almost like lamb's wool, and Luna saw beautiful salamanders of a strange colour she had never seen before. They slowly crossed the soft floor towards a door at the end the room, but they did not seem to get any closer than before. Luna was reminded of something but shrugged and slowly walked across the room. A beautiful melody hung in the air as she heard angelic voice's chanting,

 _"You got to get in to get out."_

Luna went to pick up one of the crawlers but for some reason, her hands could not reach them. Something must be blocking them. Luna wished she could stay here forever but she knew she had work to do. With a sad sigh, Luna walked towards the door. As she reached it, Luna looked back one last time at the strange creatures before opening the door. Suddenly she heard a hiss behind her, and Luna saw the creatures squealing and rushing closer towards the door but they found no more success than before. Luna sighed sadly before shutting the door behind her, leaving the creatures in a prison they simply could not escape.

Luna found herself going up a spiraling flight of stairs. Luna took a deep breath and continued on-wards.

Luna reached the top of the stairs and panted with exhaustion before opening the next door. This room was different, It was pitch black and Luna could feel the evil that lurked inside. Luna gulped as she walked into the darkness. She had to squeeze her way through the door and when she made it through she hit her head on the wall.

Luna quickly realized the room was small, so small in fact that Luna could not even lift her arms, as they were too tightly wedged against the brick wall. Suddenly the door slammed shut behind her and Luna realized with horror that she was stuck.

Luna struggled against the wall but it was hopeless, it was a trap and she had walked straight into it, hook, line and sinker.

Then a light filled the room and Luna looked up to see a small light at the end of the tunnel above her, it must have been twenty feet above her. Luna's eyes hardened as she gathered her resolve, she knew what she had to do. Luna grimaced as she pushed her arms and legs against the wall with all her might before wiggling her body with everything she had. She smiled inwardly as she wiggled up an inch. She moved her body again, trying her best to imitate a worm, caterpillar or Aquavirius Maggot, and crawled up another inch, Luna kept her arms and legs tight against the wall to keep from sliding back down.

She was doing everything in her power to crawl out of this hole and her muscles were burning. Luna felt like one of the creatures she was trying to copy, wondering if the grueling experience would lead to her own transformation. Like a Caterpillar into a butterfly. An Aquavirius Maggot to an Aquavirius Fly, or a worm into bird food, Luna imagined she was transforming from a Squib into a Witch.

As she continued her arduous climb, Luna felt herself start to slide down the tunnel, Luna braced herself against the walls with everything she had, and stopped her fall, but she had lost five feet and had scraped her arms against the wall. Luna shook with pain as she blinked back tears, feeling the blood poor from her arms as she continued to crawl upwards. Luna grunted from the effort and from the pain of scraping her bloody arms against the rocky walls.

Luna realized she was wrong, she wasn't becoming a Witch, she was becoming a Woman.

Luna didn't know how long it had taken but with all the effort she could muster Luna thrust her upper body out of the tunnel and onto the floor. Finally able to free her arms, she pulled the rest of herself out of the hole before collapsing to the floor, gasping for air. Her Muscles burned from the effort and the skin on her arms was covered with blood and blisters. When Luna caught her breath she couldn't help but start laughing. Despite her weakened state, she had never felt stronger in her whole entire life than she did at this very moment. Luna felt a power flow through her that had nothing to do with magic.

It was the power of pride, THE PRIDE OF A WOMAN.

* * *

When Luna had recovered enough to continue onward, Luna rose to her feet and opened the next door. It was made of stone and would be empty if not for the mirror that sat on the other side of the room. It was no bigger than she was, if not smaller, yet Luna felt afraid to approach it. She knew she could not turn back, not now...not before she had finished what she had started.

Luna cautiously approached the mirror before gasping at the stranger in it. Luna spun around the room with her hands out stretched but no one was there. Luna regained her composure before looking at the woman in the Mirror. She had brown hair, and cold brown eyes. She was somewhat chubby but not terribly so, and she had an ugly wart on her elbow. If Luna didn't know any better she could have sworn it was Delores in the mirror, yet something was off.

The girl was shorter and skinnier then the rather hefty Minister. She had a large, pointy noise, though nothing as bad as Luna's father's, and eyes as large as an owls, yet unlike Luna's the eyes they were filled with not awe and wonder, but a coldness befitting of Umbridge. Her lips were small compared to Umbridge's large painted ones and her skin was as pail as her Fathers, though not dry and wrinkly like Umbridge's. Her nose was also slightly bent, not unlike her Father's.

Luna slowly raised her hand and the woman in the mirror did the same. When she lowered it her alien reflection copied her motion. Luna felt tears run down her face as she looked upon the daughter of Xenophilius and Umbridge...herself. Luna remembered the memories she had seen, the changing of her hair and eye colour, yet here she stood, a stranger to herself.

"Who is Luna Lovegood." Luna remembered saying to Harry, who smiled and simply said. "A riddle I hope to never solve."

"Is this who I am?" Luna whispered as she looked into the mirror. "Does my reflection, reveal the truth?"

"It's not pretty is it, the truth." a familiar voice whispered, and Luna could see the reflection of Delores Umbridge, as she walk up behind her and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. "I think it was Dumbledore who once said the truth was a beautiful and terrible thing. You say I'm not your Mother and Merlin knows I wish it were true, but the Mirror does not lie."

Delores rested a hand on Luna's cheek as she whispered softly with a hint of sadness, and desperate longing. "You could have been a wonder child. A daughter I had always wanted, just look at your reflection, see how beautiful you could have been. You tell me you know pain, you know nothing of it."

Luna grimaced as Delores lowered her hand and grasped her chin harshly while her nails dug into Luna's shoulder. The Minister hissed. "We both lost our Mothers when we were far too young, and later in life we lost our Fathers. Though my Father's death was no loss to me, at least you had a Father you could mourn."

"I lost my Brother, I lost my own flesh and blood because he was a cursed Squib. Then it happened again, when I lost my Daughter, my only Daughter. No Mother should ever have to lose a child, even a new born. I carried you inside me for nine long agonizing months only to find out the angel I thought I'd give birth too, was not even human!" Delores cried out before she threw Luna to the floor.

Luna looked up at Umbridge who seemed beside herself with rage. "Why couldn't you have been normal? Why couldn't you have been like everyone else? Why did you have to be a FREAK!?"

"Why do I have to be normal? Why does it matter. You ask me why I'm not normal, the answer is simple. Why not?" Luna replied harshly. "One day Delores, you will realize that you can't control the world, and even if you could you shouldn't."

"I can do whatever I want child. I am in charge, I will have control and I will have order." Delores aimed her wand at Luna who backed away towards the mirror. "I'm going to fix you up, make you nice and obedient, just like my Father, he was nice and obedient in the end. You will learn what it means to be the Daughter of Delores Umbridge, you will allow me to give power to those under my control and you will unite the Wizards and Witches of the World to wipe out all races deemed unworthy by the Ministry of Magic. With the Might of Magic, I shall have order and peace for all time, and you may just even earn a place by my side, not as a Squib but as a Witch!" Delores shouted triumphantly.

Luna looked at her with a sad smile. "I'm sorry Delores, all this time I thought you were a monster but now I see the truth."

Delores smile wickedly. "Now you're seeing the bigger picture, You have a chance to become my heir, small as it is. However, with magic, anything is possible."

"No, I think I'll have to decline, you see you're not a Monster, you're just a sad, strange little women, and I have nothing in my heart for you but pity." Luna whispered.

"PITY!" Delores laughed. "I'm the Minister of Magic, and Head of the Unspeakables and soon I shall have order over every living thing on this very earth."

"This very earth, as wonderful as it is, is nothing more than a speck of dust. You wish to control the world, I say your dreams are vastly too small. Order is only a matter of perception Miss Umbridge, and when you look at the big picture the little order we have is trivial at best." Luna uttered with a sigh before shaking her head.

"You may have this trivial power, you may one day rule the world, but you have no magic in your heart, in a way you are more of a Squib than I. Maybe one day you will have your world order, but you will never be happy, you threw away your happiness when you let your hatred cost you what your heart truly desires, a family." Luna finished with a sad look in her eyes

Umbridge looked at Luna, fuming, as her face turned red then purple. "YOU DARE CALL ME A SQUIB!"

Luna couldn't help but laugh. "You're hopeless, like talking to Nargles."

Delores aimed her wand at Luna. "You...You will obey my orders as your superior, your Minister and your Mother."

"I told you already, you are not my Mother." Luna replied passionately. "My Mother is not the one that gave me life. My Mother is the person who raised me and took care of me. She gave me strength, she gave me morals and she taught me how to live. She loved me more than anyone could love another, and I cherished her for it. She poured her heart and soul for me. She shed blood, sweat and tears for me. She cried when I was sad and laughed when I was happy. She loved me unconditionally but made sure I could be the best me I could be. My Mother did everything for me, she even died for me. My Mother was my world and you took her from me, just like you took Harry!"

Luna looked back at the mirror and saw no one but herself in it, just as she was now. She may not know who she was but she did know one thing. Luna Lovegood is the daughter of Pandora Lovegood. Luna cried as she whispered. "My Mother loved me, and I'm sorry I forgot that, but I swear, I will never forget again."

"We'll see." Delores raised her wand and uttered "Crucio."

Luna hear Delores whisper the evil word and attempted to dodge the curse but ran straight into the mirror, but instead of shattering she felt herself fall through the silver substance before landing on the floor of the same room only it seemed backwards somehow. Luna looked back in the Mirror and saw Umbridge glaring at her before her face popped through the mirror. Luna backed away as Umbridge's arm came through next, before it fired a spell. Luna turned around and bolted down the hallway. As Luna ran she heard the shouts from behind her. "Come back here you Squib! I order you!"

Luna ran as fast as her legs could carry her, vaguely hearing the curses flying past her as Umbridge followed. Luna felt a rope wrap itself around her legs and Luna let out a startled yelp as she fell to the floor. Luna reached for her legs and struggled to untie the rope as Delores approached her. "If you want to be treated like an animal then so be it, I'll drag you to the dissection room my damn self if I have to!"

Delores grabbed the other end of the rope and started pulling, dragging Luna by her legs. Luna pushed herself up into the sitting position and gave the rope a hard tug, pulling the Minister on top of her. The two women clashed as they rolled down the hallway down a flight of stairs. Delores clawed at Luna with her finger nails while Luna tried to bite them off.

As they landed at the bottom of the stairs, Delores gained the upper hand and pinned Luna underneath her, before aiming her wand at Luna's throat. "You filthy creature, do you know who I am? I am Del-"

 _A Toad! Ha!_

Delores looked over her shoulder and saw the three Nargles floating above her with sinister looks. Delores frowned. "What in Merlin's name-"

Aναρχία huffed. "We're Nargles...do we really need to keep telling people what we are."

Most people don't know we exist. Anarhie replied.

Delores frowned. "You can't be, you're not real, you don't exist-"

 _SHUT_

THE

 ** _HELL_**

 _UP!_

 ** _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

Umbridge felt herself get lifted off Luna who looked on with amusement. Umbridge shouted as the Nargles lifted her to the ceiling by Umbridge's cloak. "You put me down this instant. You are not real you can't be, you are just a symptom of the Squibs madness and-"

The Nargles threw Umbridge into the wall before transforming into three, six foot tall demons with black eyes, blood red skin and the head of horses. They shouted in Delores's face with a deep demonic voice that shook the room.

 ** _DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A SYMPTOM OF MADNESS!?_**

Delores nodded numbly, the blood drained from her face, causing the Nargles to return to normal and laugh. Luna untied the knot and freed her legs. Luna rose to her feet looking at the Minister, who had her eyes calmly shut. The Nargles suddenly flickered and Anarhie turned to Luna. "Get out of here now, we can't hold her off much longer."

Luna frowned.' "I don't understand, you have her-"

"GO NOW!"

Luna didn't need to be told thrice, confused or not, Luna ran down the hallway, trying to put as much distance between her and Delores as she could.

* * *

Luna had to blink as she entered the next room. Luna was surrounded by mirrors, from which she could see her own battered reflection. As she stepped forward Luna saw a path to the side, also covered with mirrors. Instead of one big mirror, there were hundreds of small ones stuck together. Luna walked down further, trying to ignore the vast array of reflections before reaching across a crossroad. Luna now understood, it was a maze, a house of mirrors to be precise.

Luna sighed wearily as she turned left, she stayed on this path for five minutes before reaching a dead end. As Luna turned around she couldn't help but wonder who of the Unspeakables had to go through this maze, and what happened to them. Luna kept glancing at her reflection and the further she walked through the maze, the more she felt that she was being followed.

Luna saw movement and swiftly turned around only to see her distorted reflection. The mirrors seemed to twist her reflection further and further beyond recognition. Luna felt a chill go up her spine as the mirrors distorted even her eyes, turning them into swirling Grey voids. Luna turned again as she saw the flicker of a shadow fly across a mirror before vanishing once more. Luna panted as she felt her heart in her throat...she swore she saw...no it couldn't be. Luna closed her eyes and regained control of her breath before pursuing forward, sighing with frustration as she reached another dead end.

Luna wasn't sure how long it took her to reach the center of the maze, but when she did, she felt the hair stand on the back of her neck.. The Walls weren't the only mirrors now, the floor and ceiling also showed Luna's reflection, and at the center of the floor was a Mirror unlike any she had ever seen in her life.

It was ancient and ornate, it had clawed feet and a golden frame. Inscribed into the gold were the words _"Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi."_

Luna frowned, there was something familiar about the strange writing, but those thoughts quickly fled her as she looked into the Mirror. Luna gasped, her hands covered her mouth and her eyes widened as tears began to build in them. Luna quickly turned around and saw nothing but her own reflection in the other surrounding Mirrors.

Luna turned back to the strange Mirror. It wasn't a trick of the light, the Mirror reflected Luna, and behind her stood the man she loved...Harry Potter. Luna again whirled around and reached her hand out, grasping for something she knew could not be, she grasped only air. Luna saw the mirrors reflection inside every surrounding mirror and noticed something odd. Through the reflection of the mirrors, the writing was legible though the spacing was strange. "Ishow no tyo urfac ebu tyo urhe art's desirE."

Luna looked back at the Mirror with awe and wonder. And looked at the word Erised. Luna remembered Harry telling her about this, the Mirror of Erised.

Luna looked back into the Mirror at Harry and slowly reached out to touch him, but her hand only touched glass. Luna closed her eyes as she softly spoke the Mirror's words aloud. "I show not your face but your heart's desire."

Luna choked out a sob before the grief consumed her and all she could do was cry. She did not see her parents, she did not see her dreams coming true, she did not see her mission, her quest fulfilled, all she saw was what her dreams had cost her. He had inspired her, and even made her believe her dreams could come true. Now the only dream that mattered in her heart, was the one dream could never be.

Dreams of happiness and love. Dreams of laughter and joy. Dreams of marriage and children. Dreams of family. All this lay inside the Mirror but no matter how hard Luna pressed herself against the glass, they were only dreams and nothing more.

Luna cried as she desperately whispered the words, praying they would make her dreams come true. "Imaginatio Potestatem."

Luna waited for something to happen, anything to happen, but nothing did. She knew nothing would. Luna sadly opened her eyes and looked at the man in the mirror. Her heart almost warmed as she saw his tears, confirming he didn't hate her, yet this only seemed to pierce her heart like a dagger. He looked sad and tired, his clothes singed and burnt and his arm dripping blood. He looked like a hero straight out of a fairy tale but in truth he was so much more. He was her hero, not just for his courage and bravery, but his kindness that inspired and touched her heart.

Luna whispered, her voice hoarse. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry for leaving you, I'm sorry I could not save you. I'm sorry for everything." Luna shuddered. "I'm sorry but I have to leave you once more. I have to finish my mission, it's all I have left. Don't worry though, I'll be back, and I'll never leave you again.

Luna tearfully watched as Harry reached out to rest his hand on her shoulder for support, causing Harry to smile weakly before she stiffened. Her heart seemed to stop beating and the air remained trapped in her lungs. Everything seemed to freeze as Luna felt the hand touch her shoulder...


	45. The Earth Brother

**Chapter 45: The Earth Brother**

* * *

In the dark depths of the Ministry, Harry ran down the corridors, trying to outrun the horrible bloodcurdling screams. The cries grew louder as Harry stumbled into the center of a small circular room, with four hallways converging on the same spot. Harry spun in circles with his sword raised, looking down each corridor for whatever creature was making those horrible sounds, sounds which were growing louder. He was certainly lost, and the skin on his arms and back still burned from the Dragon fire.

Then Harry saw them, the horrible mutant creatures, that clearly were once human. As they charged Harry he heard another shriek from behind him. Harry spun around and cut down a lunging Mutant. Harry raised his sword, warding them off, but he quickly realized they were coming from all sides. With a blast from his wand he sent a dozen mutants flying but many others took their place.

Harry raised the Elder wand to the sword of Gryffindor and with a wave of the wand set the blade aflame. Harry waved the flaming sword, forcing the mutants backwards as best he could. The flames repelled the Mutants as Harry journeyed down another corridor. Despite this the Mutants continued to snap at his feet, trying to take quick bites out of him. As they were bathed in the light of the fire, Harry could see the yellow in the mutants eyes. Harry recognized what they were and felt his stomach twist in disgust and fear. "Was this Luna's fate. If he failed, would they do this to her? Turn her into one of these...things."

As Harry continued forward, warding off the humanoids, he saw a doorway at the end of the corridor. Harry sighed with relief, but one of the creatures grabbed at Harry's sword. Harry lashed out with his sword and injured the mutant but to Harry's horror the slime on it's skin put out the fire, and everything went black.

 ** **AAAAARRRRRHHHHHHHHHHHHH!****

Harry felt the mutants engulf him, biting and clawing at his arms and legs, while trying to reach his throat. Harry fired curses from his wand repetitively. Catching terrifying glimpses of the mutants from the flashes of light the curses brought. Harry kicked and swung his sword desperately pushing forward and collided into the wall. He knew he had to keep moving or he would surely be killed, and if he fell...

Harry could feel teeth bite into his leg and brought his sword down, a sharp shriek signified the creature's death. Harry fired more curses as he charged forward tackling as many Mutants as he could before slamming into the door. Harry felt the creatures lunge on him as he fired cure after curse, to fight them off. Harry waved his wand and the door opened causing Harry to fall inside.. The mutants started poring on top of him but a blast of fire from his wand sent them fleeing. The cries were cut off as Harry forced them out of the room with the fire and slammed the door with a bang. Harry felt the door rattle as the mutants pounded against it and with a sudden moment of clarity he decided to leave as quickly as possible.

Harry ran across the pitch black room and towards the light creeping out from beneath a door. Harry opened the door and was startled to see thousands of mirrors before him. Harry could see reflections of himself throughout the room. Harry cautiously stepped into the room and readied his sword. Harry tensed as he heard the sound of harsh breathing and quickly whipped on his invisibility cloak, waiting nervously for the next ghastly obstacle to reveal itself.

But nothing happened, no one came. Harry slowly continued forward, past the many mirrors and distorted reflections, following the sound Harry now could make out...crying.

Harry felt his heart beat faster and the burnt skin on his back suddenly went cold, like a cold gust of wind had blown upon it. Harry recognized the soft crying but he didn't want to be believe it..,no...he couldn't believe it...not until he was certain...certain it wasn't a dream...

Harry pressed his back against the mirror and slid himself against it. Harry edged closer to the next corner as the path turned left and slowly peeked his invisible head from behind the corner.

Harry felt the cloak fall from his body as he froze. His breath caught in his throat and his heart stopped beating all together...It wasn't a dream...It was really her.

Harry felt tears form in his eyes as he looked upon Luna, a sight he never thought he would ever see again. She was on her knees crying, pressing herself against an oddly familiar mirror...but that wasn't important. She looked as beautiful as ever, even if he couldn't yet see her face, but not all of Harry's tears were of happiness. Luna's arms and hair were stained red from dried blood. However it was the sound of her soft sobs which hurt Harry worse than the dragon's fire.

Harry was brought from his trance as he heard Luna say his name. "Oh Harry."

Harry shivered as he heard her voice, a voice he never believed he would ever be parted from, until he was. Harry was about to say something, though for the life of him he didn't know what, when Luna continued while placing her hand against the Mirror. "Oh Harry, I'm sorry for leaving you, I'm sorry I could not save you. I'm sorry for everything."

Harry gasped as Luna said this. Now that the mirror had his attention, understanding dawned on him. It was the Mirror of Erised, not surprised it ended up in the mirror room of the Department of Mysteries. Then Harry remembered what Myrtle had told him and felt as if he had been gutted. He was what Luna saw in the Mirror, she believed he was dead.

Luna shuddered as she whispered tearfully. "I'm sorry but I have to leave you once more. I have to finish my mission, it's all I have left. Don't worry though, I'll be back, and I'll never leave you again."

Harry had to use all his strength to restrain himself from crushing Luna into his arms. Instead he slowly lifted his hand and gently placed it on her shoulder, as if she was a doe, who could be frightened off with the slightest misstep,

Harry felt Luna stiffen and suck in air, as he touched her shoulder. Harry suddenly found himself at a loss, as the two remained perfectly still. Luna closed her eyes tightly as she whispered. "Go away..."

For a moment Harry felt a sadness come over him that he never knew was possible, then Luna continued, her voice weak and defeated. "You can't fool me, I know he's...I know...he's gone..."

Luna started sobbing as she tried to fold on into herself. Then she felt a second arm grab her by the shoulder and the pain vanish from her bleeding arm. She opened her eyes as she was slowly pulled to her feet and saw Harry in the reflection of the Mirror. Harry held back a gasp as her eyes opened and Harry felt his own well up with tears. Luna's eyes were lit with wonder as she slowly raised her hand and placed it on the glass, right over were Harry's face reflected from.

Harry moved to turn her around but she refused to take her eyes off the Mirror, terrified to look away. Terrified to shatter the illusion she saw in the mirror. Then she heard Harry's voice whisper softly. "When I discovered this Mirror, Dumbledore told me that it..."It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live."

Luna closed her eyes and nodded with understanding. Harry wanted to her to move on, and let go of her dreams, before they truly destroyed. Taking a long deep breath Luna found the strength to slowly turn in Harry's loose grip. Luna prepared for the the grip to vanish as she opened her eyes. Luna looked upon Harry with wide uncertain eyes, she could not believe it, but when she raised her hand she didn't touch a mirror...but the face of Harry Potter.

Luna could hardly speak as tears started to fall freely, this time from happiness. Her voice was weak and vulnerable yet full of longing and hope as she whispered. "What if your dreams come true?"

"You cherish it, and never let it go." Harry choked out before pulling Luna in to a tight embrace. Luna wrapped her arms around Harry and hugged him harder then she'd ever hugged another soul. Harry let himself cry slightly as he buried his face into Luna's hair while she cried into his chest. As Luna hugged Harry she had felt something deep inside her soul click, and suddenly her heart didn't hurt anymore. Luna pulled back and kissed Harry passionately, Harry responded as the couple poured each others souls into loves embrace.

When Luna pulled away she was laughing hysterically. Harry smiled like a drunk guppy, he missed this, he missed her. "Luna, I understand why you had to leave, but please...don't leave me again."

Luna sobered up at this and smiled sadly as she kissed Harry on the cheek. "How can you forgive me for leaving, I can't even forgive myself."

"Because you did what you felt was right, you always do what is right. I lost you Luna, but you once told me that the things we lose have a way of coming back us." Harry said tenderly.

"I was lost but now I'm found." Luna whispered softly. "I was wrong to leave you in the first place, all the power and all the magic in the world, doesn't change the fact that I am nothing without you."

"Nor am I." Harry said softly before he noticed something. Luna tensed a little as he brushed the hair from her forehead and looked upon the scar that was on it. It was just like the one that still marked him and gave him nothing but pain.

Luna looked fearfully as Harry's anger built up inside him. She doubted he had ever been this angry so she kissed him and whispered. "She made me use the blood Quill, I believed the scar was going to mark my hand, but I was wrong."

"I'll kill them..." Harry growled softly with barley restrained rage. "I swear I'll kill them for doing this to you. Marking you with that...damned cursed scar!"

"They did not mark me with this scar, I did." Luna answered as Harry's mouth dropped in confusion. "What?"

Luna smiled. "She wanted me to write freak. I didn't want to, if I had to mark myself it would have to mean something to me. Something I cared for deeply."

Luna reached up and traced the scar on Harry's forehead. "I know how lonely it is to bear that scar Harry, but now you don't have to bear it alone. You're not alone anymore, and neither am I."

Harry felt himself tear up again as he kissed Luna's forehead before whispering. "Lets get out of here?"

"Get out?" Luna asked with a frown.

"Yeah, I'm here to rescue you." Harry replied as if it was obvious...which it was. "I didn't just come here to say Hi?"

"You didn't?" Luna asked before suddenly grinning. "That's really sweet of you Harry, but I'm not trying to get out? I'm looking for Pandora's box. I already escaped the dungeon with the help of the Nargles."

Harry gaped like a fish as he muttered to himself. "But...I walked through Dragon fire... I fought a dragon?"

"It's nice to know you will always be there to catch me when I fall, even when I don't need it." Luna giggled and winked. "I do need your help though Harry, to find Pandora's box, I can''t do this alone.."

Harry shook his head with chuckle. "Of course Luna, I'm not going anywhere."

Luna hugged Harry again, resting her cheek against is, as she whispered in his ear. " I'll also need your help when this is over. I'll need you to make all my dreams to come true."

Harry chuckled softly. "You still want to go to the moon."

Luna pulled back, placed her gentle hands on Harry's cheeks piercing him with her silver eyes. "That's not important, My dream, My magic, My freedom, this war, none of it matters without you in my life. All my dreams died when you did, and they came true when you found me. You are my dreams, you are my future, you are my everything."

Harry was about to show her how much that meant to him when a slow clap filled the room and his heart with dread. Luna's eyes darkened as Umbridge stepped out from the shadows. "Oh don't stop on my account, this is all so...so sweet."

Delores sucked in her lips after uttering the very word sweet, as if it was the most sour thing she had ever said. "I must say, I'm rather happy to see you alive and well, your Squib was so...so devastated to witness your demise. I must admit I'm rather intrigued to find out what power you posses, which aloud you to survive certain death once more. It would be a shame if such power remained with you, in the wrong hands."

Harry stood in front of Luna and raised his wand to the Minister, as he growled. "I should kill you right now and end this war."

"You could, but you are no killer Harry Potter. We both know that." Delores uttered with a smile.

"People change!" Harry replied darkly. "I won't let you hurt Luna again."

"Harry..." Luna started to speak but Umbridge's shrill laugh cut her off.

"This is priceless, Harry Potter the boy who lived, is not only in the love with the Squib, he serves her, like a slave." Umbridge cackled.

"People who care for each other help each other. It's something you will never understand." Luna replied solemnly.

"That is why there are people fighting together to bring you to justice." Harry snapped.

Delores didn't answer instead drew her wand and started circling the couple, all the while singing in a soft taunting whisper.

 _ _"Every man has a woman, who owns him.__

 _ _And every man loves a girl who enslaves him."__

Luna gasped causing Harry to follow her gaze. Kingsley seemed to emerge from the shadows, his eyes lifeless as he listened to Delores' taunting tune. However standing beneath his scythe, were two people Harry had not seen in years.

"Dudley? Petunia?"

 _ _"Every women has a child who scorns her.__

 _ _And every mother must cry as she beats her."__

The two Dursleys were looking down, but looked up at the sound of their names. Dudley looked up at Harry and Luna with excitement and hope, not aware of Harry's shock at seeing them here of all places. Petunia seemed to glance at Harry for a second before looking away just as quickly.

 _ _"Every puppet dreams to be human"__

 _ _And everyone has the strings wrapped around them."__

 _ _"Every string has a Master who pulls them__

 _ _and I pull them all."__

Luna turned to Umbridge. "What did you do!"

"The fat one couldn't keep up with the other runaway Muggles and Squibs." Delores responded with glee. "They are the lucky ones, the others are about to find out what they could have become if they had chosen to stay, right Kingsley."

Kingsley drawled as he felt Harry's eyes upon him. "Yes Minister."

Luna saw Harry was pale and asked. "What is she talking about?"

"It's not important." Delores chuckled before speaking. "Now we have three choices, I kill these two Muggles and you both come with us, Potter can kill them and you both still come with us, or nobody kills them and you all come with us. Either way, you are both coming with us"

Harry looked at the only family he had left, the family who effectively made his life miserable for most of his demented childhood. Dudley looked up at him pleadingly while his Aunt just kept looked down, trying to avoid the mirrors that seemed to reveal all. Harry then looked to Luna who grabbed his hand and said to Umbridge. "Where exactly are we all going then."

Delores smiled darkly, her eyes as sinister death. " Why dear I'm happy you asked. You see I'm going to take you exactly where you want to go. Besides if you wanted to see Pandora's Box, all you had to do was ask."

Fiona could hear the beastly howls growing louder. The cries of an unseen menace sent the Squibs into a blind panic as they ran down the endless corridors of the Department of Mysteries. Fiona thanked God for her two sons, who carried her on their backs, as another elderly Muggle collapsed from exhaustion. His final breath echoed throughout the darkness long after his scream had been silenced.

The fastest of the Muggles were the first to cry out in horror as they ran into a wall. it was a dead end!

They turned to see the yellow eyes in the darkness as the horrid creatures approached. A young man began screaming as he ran forward in a blind panic. His screams of terror quickly turned to shrieks of pain before Fiona heard the snapping of bone and the man screamed no more. Fiona felt her heart beat faster as the creatures approached and prayed they would spare the children and her sons.

Then a miracle happened. Behind the mutants a fire lit the hallway sending the creatures into a panic of their own. Three Wizards stood in the light of the flames, all had wands in the air which produced the fire. Fiona noticed they looked very similar and all had hair as red as the flames they conjured.

Then Ron, Ginny, and George Weasley lowered their wands and consumed the Mutants in flames. Causing them to either flee in pain or succumb to the flames. Ron ran forward and shouted with his wand aimed at the Muggles. "Who are you, and where is Luna Lovegood."

Fiona's eyes brightened at the mention of Luna's name and saw the letters LLR on their uniforms. The elderly lady struggled to step forward. shooting a grateful look to her two sons before stepping forward. "We are Muggles and Squibs, imprisoned by the Totalitar. We escaped under the leadership of Luna Lovegood. Can you please help us get out of here?"

Ron looked conflicted as he turned to his siblings. "I'll help them out of here, I...I need to get back to Hermione. I don't know what those things were but knowing Umbridge..."

George paled as he moaned. "Oh Merlin, we've got to go back."

Ginny looked down the dark foreboding hallway. "What about Harry and Luna?"

Ron cursed as he stiffly turned away from the others, hiding the fear in is eyes as he spoke gruffly. "Harry would want us to help the LLR, and these people. Harry and Luna can take care of themselves...I hope."

Goblins and LLR ran through the Ministry of Magic, fighting Totalitar and Mutants alike. The good news was the Totalitar were dropping like flies, unfortunately this was because the Mutants were eating them. The Mutants were continuing to pore from the hole in the wall and tore apart everything in their path. Both LLR and Goblins struggled to overcome the overwhelming numbers and soon the Auditorium was packed with mutants.

Hermione twirled her flaming spear in the air as she forced off more mutants, she glanced at Ragnok, who was hacking at the creatures like a lumberjack. Hermione looked around and realized both of their armies had shrunk drastically. She called out to the Goblin King. "Were are your soldiers?"

Ragnok looked grimly at Hermione. "We stand our ground and hold these...things off, while my Goblins take control of the Ministry of Magic from the Totalitar. They can then regroup and infiltrate the Department of Mysteries and make the Minister an offer she'd be wise not to refuse. I assume your rebels are with my soldiers."

Hermione's brain took in and processed Ragnok's words quickly as she fought off another Mutant before uttering. "This is a suicide mission."

Ragnok nodded gravely. "For the good of my people, I shall die tonight. I must say, it was an honour fighting alongside you, Hermione, and it shall be an honour to die alongside a true Goblin."

Hermione bit down her emotions as she nodded to the Goblin. They both solemnly shook each others hands before letting out a battle cry and throwing themselves at the Mutants. They slashed and cut as many as they could before Hermione felt a cold wet hand grab her leg, sending her tumbling to the floor. Hermione felt the creature crawl on top of her. Hermione thought of Ron as she closed her eyes and felt the mutants breath on her throat.

 **BOOM!**

Hermione felt the room shake, as an explosion erupted and the mutants scrambled off her in a blind panic. Hermione struggled to her feet before immediately ducking back down, the sound of gunfire filled the room. Hermione peeked up from the floor and saw a swat team off Muggle soldiers. They were dropping down from the holes in the ceiling and were shooting down the Mutants .

Hermione saw one of the soldiers approaching a stunned Ragnok and aimed his gun at the Goblin's head, Hermione raised her wand at the solider. "Shoot him and I'll turn you into a toad."

Ragnok spun around, seeing the Muggle, he raised his sword and growled. "You dare shoot the Goblin King with his back is turned."

The Muggle looked at Hermione and nodded before approaching her. "Who are you?"

Hermione stood proudly. "Hermione Granger, proud Muggleborn Witch and leader of the Luna Lovegood Rebellion, also known as the LLR."

The solider removed his helmet and grinned before saluting. "Sergeant Patterson, reporting for duty.

We have received your message and are here to help."

"Message?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yes, the Queen sent us you see." Sgt. Patterson replied in a posh British accent. "Her Majesty the Queen said she got a message from the ghost of a crying girl. The Ghost said you wanted to prevent a war between our nations and are trying to overthrow the dictatorship that runs your Magi government. I must say if we got that message a year ago we would have been certain the Queen had officially lost her marbles."

Hermione shook her head with a smile. "Harry."

"Pardon mam?"

"Never mind, we'll deal with political matters later. If the Queen has really sent you to help us, you can start by heading through these hallways and round up surviving Totalitar. I'll gather the forces of the LLR and the Goblin's and..."

"Excuse me?" Ragnok uttered quietly "But we are not on the same side. We made a truce in order to destroy the abominations, and now they have been."

Ragnok raised his sword and struck the floor, his voice booming."I now renounce our truce, may the blood of my enemy's paint the floor red."

Hermione could feel it as Ragnok's words echoed. She was certain every Goblin now knew the truce was off. When Hermione looked to Ragnok the Goblin nodded. "Your own side knows too, I am a Goblin of my word, and now I shall cut you down."

The Swat team,of Muggles, immediately aimed there weapons as the Goblin raised his blade. Ragnok looked to the Muggles and laughed. "Have you ever even seen a Goblin before. I am no Wizard, no mere Goblin for that matter. I AM THE GOBLIN KING!"

Hermione looked between the Muggles and Ragnok. There was no bluff in Ragnok's eyes as he shouted. "Fire at me, and you will miss, and bear the wrath of my sword upon every last one of you! You say the Queen summoned you, well I am your new King. For too long have you humans enslaved our people, for too long have we been banished for being to hideous and disgusting in the eye of the Muggles. Too long has the sunlight been a luxury to my people. A luxury we are rarely able to afford. As Goblin King I demand justice. THE GOBLIN'S DEMAND JUSTICE!"

"Then justice you shall have!" Hermione cried out, her voice echoing throughout the Auditorium. Hermione was about to continue when she saw Ron emerge from one of the corridors. He was followed by his siblings and a host of other people but Hermione only had eyes for Ron as she spoke. "You deserve justice Ragnok, you deserve justice for what we have done to your race. If you truly believe that spilling blood will grant you justice then you can start with mine."

Hermione flicked her wand and Ron felt his body freeze before he could comprehend Hermione's words. He could only watch in horror as she tossed her wand away and dropped to her knees, bowing her head before the Goblin King. Hermione kept her head down as she spoke. "Give me a Goblin death friend."

Ragnok looked upon Hermione with no small amount of shock and confusion. "Is this a trick."

"This is an atonement for the crimes mankind as committed on your race." Hermione uttered her voice stern, refusing to let her fear be shown.

"But...you have committed no such crimes." Ragnok whispered almost to himself.

"Does that matter to you." Hermione answered coldly. "Am I any less innocent than the people you wish to enslave."

Ragnok looked around and saw that most of the Goblins and human Rebels had returned, their eyes fixed on what was taking place. Ragnok could feel anger of his people in their eyes and embraced it as he uttered darkly. "If you wish for a Goblin death, then look me in the eyes."

Hermione looked up and Ragnok paused. She could hide her fear with her voice, but he could see it in her eyes. Yet there was more, sadness and...hope. Ragnok raised his sword and rested it on the top of her head. "A Goblin death, for a Goblin warrior."

Hermione's eyes seemed bore into Ragnok's who felt the sudden urge to look away. The Muggles didn't seem to have any idea what was happening and the LLR understood yet wouldn't act, as much as they clearly wanted to. Ginny was holding back George with a worried look on her face as she spoke to the other Weasley who had been hit with a spell and was lying prone on the floor.

Ragnok's eyes widened. Hermione had hit him with that spell. This wasn't a trick...

Ragnok looked back at Hermione who nodded then prayed to the very magic's themselves that she was not wrong. She looked into Ragnok's dark eyes as he tilted the sword, so she could feel the edge of the blade on her head. Ragnok then raised the sword over his head. Hermione could feel tears flow from her eyes as she thought of Ron, she thought of Harry and Luna, she thought of Ginny, George and her parents. She saw her life flash before her eyes as her she thought of the future that would not be, for she was certain she had been wrong after all. Then she closed her eyes as Ragnok let out a horrific bloodcurdling cry. Hermione could not only hear but feel the sword slicing through air before cutting through the hard bony surface...of the Ministry floor.

Hermione opened her eyes as gasps filled the room and she looked up to see Ragnok stare at the sword, embedded into the floor. The Goblin seemed to tremble as he looked at his hands before turning his eyes to Hermione. Who smiled and nodded, which only made Ragnok glare at her.

The Goblin King looked at the Goblins around him, their eyes looking upon him with shock, confusion and anger. He understood how they felt, he failed them.

Hermione rose to her her feet and could not stop the relief from bringing her to tears, especially when she saw Ron charging over to her and crushing her in a hug. Hermione cried in his arms. Ron mumbled into her hair. "Don't you ever do anything like that again."

The young couple jumped apart quickly as Ragnok drew a dagger from beneath his armor and examined it as he spoke with a tired voice. "I always wondered how the death of Pandora, a mere Human, brought my brother so much pain. Now...I think I'm beginning to understand."

Ragnok shrugged before bring the blade to his throat to the sound of horrified cries, only to be tackled to the ground. Ragnok shook his head as he felt the dagger be pried from his fingers. He looked up to see the cursed eyes of Hermione on his. " Why are you dammed Goblins so obsessed with death."

Ragnok glared. "Why are you dammed humans so obsessed with life. I have failed my people, I must do the honorable thing."

"By killing yourself?!" Hermione exclaimed. "Dear Merlin, Ragnok, the Roman's are gone, you know why? It's because they all killed themselves?!"

"Actually we Goblin's wiped them out while riding Dragons." Ragnok said with a gleam in his eyes.

"Really? That doesn't seem right...Never mind" Hermione muttered before rising to her feet and shouting to the Goblins and soldiers around her. "What I'm trying to say is we all need to change, to become better than who we are. We need to learn to adapt with the changing world and not just kill those we don't like. When will we learn that to be different is not a sin. I understand how it is. Muggle's are scared of Wizards, Wizards are scared of Muggle's, Goblins are scared of enslavement, and everybody is terrified of Goblins. Our fear should not drive us apart but bring us together. We are all scared of change, but if we stand united and face our fears together, there is nothing we can't accomplish. Who's with me!"

Hermione raised her fist in the air to the cheers of the LLR. Some of the Goblins cheered as well, while others started cursing in Gobbledygook. The Goblins started bickering among themselves before swords were drawn and started hacking at each other with malicious intent. A group of Goblins attacked the Swat team of Muggles who opened fire on the Goblin's. The LLR drew their wands and tried to separate the feuding Goblins. In a mater of seconds the entire auditorium had once again descended into chaos.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she muttered under breath. "Bloody hopeless."

"Hopeless, I dare say not." Ragnok whispered as he rose to his feet. "You made Goblins applaud for peace, and a human no less...no not a human, a Goblin friend."

Hermione grinned as she said with pride. "A Human and a Goblin friend."

"So be it." Ragnok said with a shrug. "I still demand justice, for the destruction of Gringotts and the enslavement of our people. So let us hunt some Totalitar!"

Harry and Luna remained silent as they followed Kingsley and Umbridge into a familiar circular room. With a tap of his Scythe the door behind them closed and the room slowly began to rise. Luna remained silent only looking to Harry and smiling faintly. Another voice broke the silence. "Boy...Harry..."

"Kingsley, __it's__ talking." Umbridge complained, trying to sounds dismissive but unable to keep the wine from her voice.

"Yes Minister." Kingsley drawled as he waved his hand, causing the two Dursleys to collapse on the ground unconscious.

Harry reached for his wand but Umbridge raised and shook her finger at him. "Not so fast, they are only stunned so the four of us can talk openly, though if you would prefer I can reunite them with your dear uncle."

Harry glared at Umbridge before lowering his wand. Luna looked to Harry as she said. "I have nothing more to say to you Delores."

"Understood." Umbridge said with a smug grin.

Luna looked up at the ceiling as her curiosity got the best of her.. "Why are you taking us to Pandora's Box." Luna whispered as dread filled her heart.

Umbridge looked insulted. "What, is it so hard to believe I'm doing this out of the goodness of my heart?"

"Yes Minister," Kingsley drawled, earning startled looks from the others.

Umbridge started laughing as she wiped tears of mirth from her eyes. "You are terrible Shacklebolt, just terrible."

Umbridge laughed as she walked over to Harry and Luna. "I'm finally going to put you to use Squib. You see, I'm out of time waiting for you to cooperate, Above us, enemies of the Wizarding world are fighting the cause. So I'm going to do what I should have done from the beginning...and hand you right over to them.

Umbridge smirked. "It matters not though. I'm afraid you won't be very receptive of your friends."

Luna felt Harry grip her hand tighter causing Luna to give a comforting smile that did little to ease his fears. Luna spoke up. "My friends won't stop fighting, no matter what you do or don't do to me. They will remove you from power, and... "

Umbridge smirked. "If I'm capture, they will be forced to release me unless they wish all of London to burn. The magic in Pandora's box would be catastrophic if unleashed, all of magical Britain will feel the effects of such magic. And that doesn't include the inevitable destruction of the Ministry

Harry scoffed. "You 'd destroy your own Ministry."

"It benefits me that the entire Ministry of Magic be removed not only from existence but from our history. Or don't you understand what I'm trying to achieve." Umbridge snapped before raising her hands maniacally. "I'm talking about reshaping society, and history. I'm talking about erasing the old and creating the new. I shall cleanse the earth of all that is inferior and those that reign supreme shall be well ordered and controlled as I rebuild the perfect world. A world of Magic, Law and above all Order!"

Kingsley looked to her and uttered. "You must be joking...Minister."

Delores snapped to Kingsley. "I assure you, Shacklebolt, this is no joke."

"The Muggles must be controlled and subdued, you wish to subdue Wizards while wiping out Goblin's and Muggles completely." Kingsley groaned with a shake of his head.

"It is what must be done. Much of my Totalitar are busy keeping the Muggle Government under my secret control and believe me when I tell you, they have a lot of bombs. Aim them at the right targets and I can start a nice nuclear war." Delores declared. "I shall destroy thy enemy, with the power of every Muggle bomb until Wizards and Witches are all that remain."

"Every Muggle Bomb!" Luna squeaked in horror "That would destroy the earth!"

"It would damage the earth, and much that inhabits it. The world will be a far more quiet and ugly place, but that is the price to pay for a perfect society." Umbridge said with a hint of sadness before shrugging it off. "Not that you need to worry about that Squib, you are about to learn your place."

"Maybe it is you who shall learn your place." Luna uttered calmly as she looked over Umbridge's shoulder. Umbridge frowned before she heard the sound of snickering behind her back. Luna smiled as Umbridge turned around and saw the Nargles floating before her.

Luna's smile turned into a frown as Umbridge looked straight past the Nargles and uttered. "What are you looking at Squib, am I supposed to be seeing something?"

"Oh brother, the Woman's gone blind. We must have really did a number on her."

 _ _"You mean you did a number on her. You are going to get so sued."__

What? You Arse!"

Luna tilted her head. " The Nargles...Can't you see them? Can't you hear them? They are right in front of you..."

Umbridge turned back to Luna and lectured. "Well that comes down to a matter of perception."

 _ _"Oh dear"__

Umbridge continued. "You see, on one hand you could say, that the Nargles are behind me. On the other hand you could say that you are speaking of your imaginary friends."

"Anarhie, do something..."

 ** **"You do something you bloody Fairy!"****

"Of course they aren't even your imaginary friends are they, they are Pandora's, the woman you call Mother." Umbridge chuckled as she approached Luna, ignoring Harry's wand aimed upon her and the Nargles trying to pull her backwards by the hair. "You want to know how how I got rid of these freaks when you set them upon me, the same way you defeated the Bogart you ran into. You simply embraced the fact that it isn't real, and it could not touch you."

"SHIT! Why do I have to go fir-"

Anarchiam shrieked as the Nargle started to flicker...then vanished with a pop.

"Anarchiam, ANARCHIAM!"Luna cried out in terror as the remaining two Nargles exchanged worried looks.

"The Nargles aren't real and they never were real, not really." Umbridge continued with a grin. "They are a combination of Magic and Madness, and Pandora went mad alright. She was always eccentric but she never recovered from the head injury. The resulting combination of her advanced magic, and damaged brain gave her what Muggles call a split personality. Pandora was no Muggle though, and through her magic, three of her four split personalities appeared to become real sentient beings. Effecting events around them even if only Pandora could see them.

Umbridge leaned downed and grinned a twisted grin at Luna's pale eyes."Then something funny happened. Pandora died and you lived. The Nargles had also become more powerful, and closer to reality then ever before. However they no longer had a host, so they possessed you, and guided you. You believed that they were your friends but in the end it only showed that you are just as mad as everyone said you were."

 _ _"Any Last words? Just one...FUCKERS!"__

Aναρχία shrieked before he too vanished with a pop.

"AVAPXIA!" Luna cried out as she ran towards Umbridge only to be blasted back into Harry by Kingsley's magic.

"So, these Nargles, living proof that madness can be contagious, patiently waited until they could convince you to bring them back into the realm of reality. They became as close to real as a Nargle could get, but in the end, all it takes to get rid of them, is to realize that despite how real they appear, it's all in your head Luna."

Luna looked desperately to Anarhie, to convince her it wasn't true. Instead the Nargle resignedly nodded it's head as it flickered and disappeared.

"ANARHIE COME BACK!"Luna cried out as Harry held her back.

Umbridge smiled. "They can't come back, you can't simply unlearn what you know to be fact. The Nargles...as real as they were...had one secret, and that secret as been revealed. They simply don't exist. Sort of like that Muggle myth about Fairies, if enough people stop believing in fairy's...The Fairy's die.."

Harry stepped in front of Luna and quickly raised his wand. Only for Kingsley to quickly draw his scythe and hold it over the unconscious Dursleys. Umbridge cackled. "Don't put up a fuss now Harry...were almost there."

* * *

Hermione blasted more Totalitar out of her way as the Muggle Swat teams took control of another level of the before Umbridge Ministry. Hermione was more interested in the bottom level, where the Department of Mysteries resided. She caught Ron's eye from across the corridor and he nodded back. Hermione nearly ran into Ragnok and quickly started speaking. "I think we should get to the Department of Mysteries and make sure Umbridge doesn't try to escape."

Ragnok nodded. "Your talking my kind of language, though your concern for your friends is the true reason, it is not,"

Hermione didn't reply quick enough and the Goblin laughed. "You humans and your sentimentality."

"You say that as if you didn't just spare my life." Hermione countered with a role of her eyes.

"You're never going to let me forget about that are you." Ragnok muttered under his breath.

Hermione was about to reply when three ugly fairies popped into existence before her, causing her to let out a startled scream. Hermione ignored the chuckling Ragnok who bolted towards another Totalitar. Hermione focused on the creatures before her. "You are Nargles aren't you?"

 _"_ _ _No shit, now listen. We need to your help, The Moonchild and Scarface can't see us because the Umbridge told them that we aren't technically real..."__

"Pardon." Hermione interrupted looking confused. " What do you me... technically not real?"

 ** **"Aναρχία, NOOOOO!"****

 _ _"Yeah as in imaginary but..."__

"You Maggot Headed-"

POP!

.

 _ _POP!__

.

 ** **POP!****

Hermione stared at where the three Nargles had once been before suddenly popping out of existence. Hermione shrugged and charged forward fighting alongside Ron as the Totalitar were forced back. "For some reason she had a feeling they needed to reach the Department of Mysteries, now more then ever."

"...MONKEY LOVING WASTE OF DRAGON DUNG!" Anarchiam shrieked.

 ** **"Aναρχία, what part of 'they cannot learn we aren't technically real' do you not understand you pink pixie."****

 _ _"I'll get it right this time. Anarhie, I promise."__

"You said that the last three times!"

 ** **"What does it matters, no one truly believed in our existence but Luna. Everyone else has too much doubt in their heart, even those who have seen us. Even the wisest doubt their own knowledge when faced with the inexplicable"****

 _ _Yeah the only person who would believe we exist is some nutter__

 _ _HA!__

HA!

 ** **AHA!****

 ** **That's it! Aναρχία, you're a Genius!****

 _ _"I am?__

"He is?"

 ** **"Yes I know exactly who can help us!"****

Anarhie shouted before snapping his fingers and the three Nargles popped into existence. When the other two Nargles realized who they were floating in front of they exchanged a wary glance.

 _ _The Moonchild is screwed__

Harry nearly lost his footing as the room came to a jerking stop. Luna gripped his hand tighter holding him up. She whispered into his ear. "I missed you."

Harry shook his head with a hint of mirth. "Is now really the time."

Luna shrugged as she glanced towards Umbridge who was frowning at a weak Patronus that appeared before her. "Now might be the only time, I doubt Umbridge brought us up here to have butter scones and tea."

Harry gripped her hand tighter. "Nothing is going to happen to you Luna, we'll make it out of this, I promise."

Luna smiled as she shook her head. "I don't want to make it out of this, I want to finish this, once and for all. Then I want to grow old with you, and never miss you again..

Harry closed his eyes as he seemed turn to away from Luna and the others in the room. Yet Luna could feel the grip on her hand tighten as Harry whispered hoarsely. "I missed you too."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE ARE LOSING!" Umbridge shrieked startling everyone in the room.

Harry and Luna turned to see a single Totalitar had appeared in the room and looked like he'd rather be anywhere other than here. "W...Well we are vastly out numbered Minister.. Highly trained Muggle Aurors showed up and shot down many of the Magic is Might Subjects. Those things turned on us Minister, in fact they seemed to attack us more than the enemy. Then the Muggles showed up and they all fled back down here."

Umbridge hissed with clenched teeth. "Why didn't you call for reinforcements?"

"It's too late for that Minister. They have seized control of the majority of the Ministry,. Any reinforcements who tried to get in would be slaughtered. Their only hope is to begin a siege on our very own Ministry and even that would likely end with more Muggle Aurors shooting us down. In fact I...I...think it would be wise...if we...were...to...evacuate?"

"Avada Kedavra." Umbridge whispered as she raised her wand, killing the Totalitar on the spot. Umbridge then started shouting. "I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME! I'M NOT READY YET!"

Umbridge then directed her attention at Harry and Luna. "YOU TWO... Do you recognize this place?"

Harry and Luna took in their surroundings as Umbridge awkwardly kicked the Totalitar's body into the hallway and shut the door he had come in from. Luna gasped as she saw the small details Harry missed. She realized they were at the very top level of the Department of Mysteries. So close to escaping that she could almost taste the sunlight that shined 10 stories above them.

Umbridge pointed to the 12 handleless doors that now surrounded them in the pail blue light "Normally they spin around but since I'm head Unspeakable, it seems pointless. You see, that room holds all the prophecies, that room is were we study Occlumency and Legilimency, and behind this door Potter...is where your Godfather died."

Harry eyed the door Umbridge pointed to with great trepidation. Luna however walked towards a different door. Luna could feel the eyes of Harry, Umbridge and Kingsley upon her as she walked transfixed to the door that seemed to call out to her. Luna raised her hand to the door and could feel power emanating from within, she had felt it vaguely when she had first journeyed down here with Harry but now it felt...like home. Luna felt as if the power of the universe was behind that door.

"It's funny really, that Filius and Pandora's greatest creation is actually near the top of the Department of Mysteries. But I'm sure you've figured that out Squib." said Delores.

Luna felt Harry's presence behind her as she uttered. "All this time, we have been looking for the secret of Magic...we have been been looking for Pandora's box, and we already knew where it was, we just didn't know it was here."

Harry spoke softly. "Dumbledore said behind this door was the greatest power in the world...love."

Umbridge chuckled from the other side of the room. "Dumbledore was a great Wizard, but I believe his age took a tole on his brain near the end."

Luna shook her head oblivious to Umbridge. "Mom sacrificed herself for me, one of her final acts was powering the room. Maybe...the secret of magic is love?"

"Ahem."

"But Pandora said it wasn't love. Maybe it's a part of it, maybe Dumbledore lied, maybe he was miss-informed." Harry countered.

 _"Ahem!"_

Luna thought for a moment. "I wonder if we can get a sample of magic-"

"I SAID AHEM!" Umbridge shrieked before calmly saying. "I didn't bring you here to analyze Pandora's box. I brought you here to experience the Might of Magic!"

Kingsley lunged forward and and with a blast of magic sent Harry flying into his grasp. Before Harry could react he felt the Elder wand be plucked from his clutches and tossed across the room. Kingsley holding Harry up, brought his scythe to Harry's throat. Luna cried out. "NO DON'T HURT HIM!"

"I won't hurt him as long as you cooperate. He is far more useful to me alive...well somewhat alive. I must admit Harry Potter would make a fine puppet." Umbridge whispered as she grabbed Harry's cheeks with her hand . Harry's head tried to break free of Umbridge and Kingsley's grasp only to feel a stinging slap across his face and the sound of Delores's giggling.

Luna lunged forward and grabbed the elder wand lying on the floor. She aimed it at Umbridge as Kingsley pressed the blade deep against Harry throat, drawing a sliver of blood. Luna shrieked. "You hurt him, I swear...I'll...I'll..."

"Kill your Mother?" Umbridge laughed. "Dear Merlin, you couldn't harm a fly."

"I was able to harm your spiders" Luna countered but hesitation was clear in her eyes.

"Do you even have enough magic left to use a wand." Umbridge taunted as she reached for the wand. "I think not,"

Luna's hands shook has Umbridge drew closer to the wand. Then a burst green light shot from the wand, missing Umbridge by a hair.

Luna looked at the wand in shock as Umbridge slapped the wand from Luna's hand and then slapped Luna to the floor. Umbridge looked at the wand then to Harry. "The Elder wand serves it's master well. Luna is not the master, is she Harry?"

Harry did not nod, he only remained silent and still, while his mind took in this recent development. Umbridge handed over the Elder wand to Kingsley who pocketed it. Luna tried to rise to her feet but Delores spoke harshly. "Move again and this time I promise you, I will not only kill Potter, you will be sure he is dead. I swear to Merlin I will have his body burned before your eyes."

"Don't listen to her-" Harry tried to speak but felt Kingsley's power cut off his voice as his throat constricted painfully.

Umbridge smiled as she aimed her wand at Luna who glared back at her. "Kingsley, if you are certain Harry is under control, you may initiate Magic is Might protocol R."

Kingsley waved his scythe and a rumbling filled the room. Luna rose to her feet defiantly. "I don't know what you are trying to do, but killing me will only make yourself more enemies. I no longer fear death. I know if anything happens to me I will be with my Mother and Father again, and I know I will be reunited with Harry when the time comes."

Umbridge laughed a cold heartless laugh that filled Luna's thoughts with dread. "I'm not going to kill you, you are my daughter, what kind of Mother kills her child. No I'm just going crush your spirit, and destroy your dreams. I'm going to put you in your place Luna, and it will be painful. I'm going to give you all the magic you could ever ask for, and you will see what a Squib with magic is. In the end you will realize with your last civilized thought, what savage animals Squibs and Muggles really are."

"NO NO!" Harry cried out as he struggled against Kingsley. He slammed his head back into Kingsley's face and felt the Wizards nose break, but Kingsley refused to budge. "Forget about me Luna don't let them turn you into a mon-"

Umbridge waved her wand and silenced Harry before looking at the the white energy flow from the closed door and forming a sphere in Kingsley's brittle hands. Umbridge smiled at Luna. "Well what are you waiting for Luna, your new life awaits you."

Luna looked from Kingsley to Harry, who was shaking his head pleadingly.. Luna felt a tear run down her cheek as she whispered. "I'm sorry Harry."

Harry struggled and lashed out with his magic but Kingsley seemed to overpower him and toss Harry to the floor. Umbridge aimed her wand at Harry as Kingsley raised the white ball of Magic over Luna's head. Harry's magic lashed out again "Please Luna don't leave me!"

Luna stiffened as she heard Harry's voice filled with so much pain. Luna hardened as she stepped back from Kingsley. Luna walked towards Harry, ignoring the wand pointed at him, or the deathly figure Kingsley preparing to strike her down. Umbridge shouted. "STAND BACK, I SWEAR TO MERLIN I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!"

Luna ignored Umbridge and simply recited.

" _The Individual stands alone, but the Individuals stand one._

 _For Individuals are never truly alone...never."_

Luna knelt down and offered a hand to Harry, who met her eyes which never seemed more serous. Luna whispered, "What ever happens, I'm not leaving you, not again."

Harry looked like he wanted to protest but seeing the look in her eyes he realized what she meant. Harry reached forward and with hands clasped together, they rose to their feet. Luna spoke aloud, her eyes locked on Harry's. "Together?"

Harry gave Luna a brief but passionate kiss before uttering huskily. "Together."

"KILL THEM! KILL THEM!" Umbridge commanded..

Harry and Luna faced Kingsley, grasping each others hands as they charged, armed with only their bare hands and beating hearts. Kingsley raised his Scythe preparing to strike them both down..

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Everyone in the room froze in a stunned portrait of chaos, their eye's fixed on the door admitting a most curious sound.

 _Knock Knock Knock._

There it was again. Luna and Harry glanced at each other before looking at Umbridge and Kingsley. Luna hummed. "Well? Aren't you going to ask to open it."

Umbridge and Kingsley shared a look, neither doing anything. Luna shrugged as she walked towards the door. "OK, I guess I will..."

"Like hell you will." Umbridge hissed as she shoved Luna out of the way, waddling up to the door.

 _Knock Knock Knock_

Umbridge took a nervous breath before asking. "Who's there?"

There was a long silent pause before a unusual bland voice uttered. "Al."

Umbridge shot Kingsley a confused look, only to receive an equally confused shrug. Umbridge turned back to the door and asked "Al...Who?"

There was another ten seconds of silence before the bland voice responded. "Al make you a pig if you don't open the door...HA...HA...HA...

Even the laughter was bland, as the voice uttered. "Bye...Bye..."

Umbridge motioned to Kingsley. "Barricade the bloody door-"

"Hel...lo...is anything...out there...no...in there?" A different voice stuttered causing Luna and Harry to blanch.

Luna recognized that voice, though this was the last person she would ever have expected to hear from the other side of that door. "Evander?"

"...Luna? Luna GoodLove...Is that I...I mean..you?" The elf like voice stuttered out.

Umbridge rolled her eyes and opened the door, revealing the strangest creature Umbridge had even seen. From his odd way of speaking to his green skin, his small, misshapen and over sized ear and nose, Umbridge was shocked as the timid man walked past her and gave Luna and awkward hug. "Sunadult...I mea..n Moonchild, it has been to soo...n."

Luna couldn't help but giggle as Harry shook his head in disbelief. "Evander? What in Merlin's name are you doing here...on that matter...how exactly did you get here."

Evander raised his finger enthusiastically to respond but slowly lowered his arm as confusion graced his features. "I...I..Don't...now...Know."

Evander looked around the room as he squealed. "Where..am YOU...I...I..."

Evander suddenly paused as his odd yellow eyes met Umbridge's "I...do I know you?"

Umbridge moved back like she had been slapped in the face, her eyes as wide as saucers. "You..."

"I am You...I mean I." Evander stuttered before gasping to Luna. "We remember now, I not awake...whats the word...I sleep yes sleep...and saw 4 no 3 things. 3 things spoke to me, that you needed help, I woke up here...now I help...

Evander scrunched up his face as he tried to focus before uttering with exhaustion. "Don't know how?"

"Evan?" Umbridge uttered softly, as Luna saw a hint of light in her eyes for the very first time.

Evander nearly fell over as he spun around violently. Luna had to catch the Elf like Squib as his legs buckled underneath him. Evander stared at Umbridge as he muttered softly. "Evan?...Sounds familiar...I am called Evander but that never my name. Evans looks...no sounds right."

"How do she know this?" Evander looked up and his large eyes widened as he had a clear but rare moment of recognition. "Delores...?"

Umbridge nodded slowly. "It has been a long time."

Harry spoke up. "You two know each other?"

Evander nodded but did not answer, instead he slowly walked up to Umbridge and uttered. "The years have...not been good to you."

"The pot doth dub the kettle black." Umbridge laughed with mirth, Evan laughed as well though his was wheezy and odd. Umbridge calmed her self and replied wistfully. "Last time I saw you was when...was when Father sent you and Mother away."

"He did...didn't she...I mean he." Evan uttered with a glimmer of memory. "Yes...yes but he couldn't leave us well enough alone...he killed...her you know...Mother."

Umbridge remained silent at this as Evan continued. "Yes...I was studying to be...to be a scientist. Science is after all the magic of the...What is word...Muggles. But bad man...Father wanted to give me real magic. As you see it went...well."

Evan gestured to himself with his bony, skinny green arms. "Of course having magic...and controlling it...are two very different things. I hope you weren't...not too fond of...Father...or you might not like me."

Delores gave a small smile. "You killed him."

Evans rubbed his head. "It was...accident...couldn't control magic. Father wanted me to... magic but I couldn't...He...he whack me and I go...BOOM...I sorry."

Delores shook her head. "Sorry? No I owe you a debt of gratitude dear brother, I've lost many things in my life ...but his death was greeted with biscuits and tea."

Evan let out a strained attempt at a giggle that scratched his throat before croaking. "I miss you."

Umbridge's smile was strained as she uttered. "I...I...why are you here?"

Evan attempted to shrug. "I only...only...want...help...sister...and friends."

Umbridge stopped short as she was about to answer and instead questioned. "...Friends?"

Evan gestured to Luna and Harry who were watching the exchange with matching looks of disbelief. Evan seemed to struggled as he grunted. "These...are...my...friends...Like...girl...better...Don't tell...boy...SHHH..."

"I'm wounded." Harry uttered dryly as Luna giggled at Evans playful smile.

Umbridge's gave a strained smile as she forced out. "Well...that's...that's...sweet."

Delores smiled remained plastered on her face as she gestured to Harry and Luna, the latter noticing the glimmer of light in her eyes had vanished. "So...who would you choose...if you had to choose...would you be my brother...or would you be their friends."

Evans grin faltered. "Evans don't...like...choice."

"Well it's a choice you have to make. Don't you want to be a Wizard, or does family mean so little to you that you would forsake your sister for the friendship of a Squib and a Halfblood." Umbridge hissed as her smile remained on her face, even as all warmth left her eyes.

"I...We...Muggle...Mother?" Evan squeaked in confusion. "We...are...Half...blood."

"Only, a Witch or Wizard can be a Halfblood." Umbridge declared. "You are a Squib with brain damage."

"I...am Brother." Evan squealed with determination and effort. "I am Smart, I am Human, I just sick. I bleed...blood...it's...yellow...but...is...still...blood!"

"You are a freak!" Umbridge shouted. " I mean look at you! This is what happens when you befriend freaks, you become a freak. You lived with the Muggles and now you are lower then a Muggle."

"I am freak...but in good company." Evans replied with pride. "I am Freak and proud...like Boy who Lived...like Moonchild."

Evan felt a soft hand wrap around his own and looked up to see a smiling Luna tearfully nod to him. Evan smiled warmly as he uttered. "I have good friends. They care for me. They are my family now-"

Luna let out a screams a hex slammed into Evan's week frame and sent him tumbling to the ground. Delores towered over the Squib as she shrieked. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!"

"That...hurt...I." Evan whimpered pitifully.

"I see how it is, you...you choose her...over me! Just like that Muggle you call Mother" Umbridge sent another hex, this time at Luna who was pulled out of the way by Harry. Kingsley pulled Harry and Luna backwards as Umbridge yelled at them all. "I should have known you would betray me. You Squibs are all the same, you betray your own family in favor of your own kind. Well I'll show you all. You aren't my Brother, you're a BLOODY ELF!"

Evan's eyes leaked blue tears as he glared at Umbridge and growled. "Rather be elf...than be your Brother."

Umbridge turned red as she cursed Evan again, This time her curse smashed into the squibs face and broke his nose. Evans grabbed his nose as he crawled away from Umbridge and stumbled to his feet, eating a stinging hex to the back of his head. Umbridge cackled with a smile sending another.

"Leave him alone!" Luna cried out tearfully as Kingsley held her back. "STOP IT PLEASE!"

Kingsley spoke up. "Minister..."

"Shut up!" Umbridge shouted at Kingsley "You'd betray me too if you had any free will left you freak. You're all freaks but me. I will purge it all, and have true, absolute order!"

Another sting hex hit Evan who started hitting himself while crying out in a high whiny voice. "STOP...STOP...STOP.!"

Umbridge laughed an ugly laugh. "Look at you, your mind is as warped as your body. Maybe I should make you my personal house elf!"

Evan's eyes suddenly seemed clear as he pointed at Umbridge. "Father warped my body and he warped my brain...but he warped your soul Delores Umbridge."

Umbridge's eyes burned as she shrieked. "Crucio!"

Evan screamed a short high pitched shriek of his own before...he froze and went silent, as if someone had put him on pause, not unlike a Muggle TV. Them he started to glow white, and was glowing whiter and whiter. Umbridge tilted her head before muttering."Oh dear."

Harry called out. "Evan? Did you drink your...ugly drink?"

Luna was suddenly tossed across the room by Kingsley, landing at Umbridge's feet. Kingsley was in the process of doing the same to Harry when Evan shouted.

 **" BOOM!"**


	46. Pandora's Box

**Chapter 46: Pandora's Box**

* * *

Luna awoke in a daze, she wasn't sure how long she had been out, it might have been seconds, it may have been hours. As she struggled to her feet she realized she was in a dark room, and chunks of debris was all around her. It was either that or these boulders were supposed to be here. Then Luna remembered the explosion and immediately started calling out. "Harry!? Harry!?"

A voice squeaked out in response. "Evan went boom, Evan sorry."

Luna looked up and to her shock saw Evan looking down from a ledge that must have been 20 feet up. Evan spoke once more. "What are you doing up there."

Luna shook her head. "I don't know? Is Harry up there with you, is he OK?"

"Evan don't know OW!" Evan was tossed backwards by the deathly figure of Kingsley. "Are you OK Minister?"

Luna spun around as she saw Umbridge slowly rise to her feet from the rubble behind her, "Do I look bloody OK you twat!"

Umbridge was red with anger, her face partially burnt and she was missing a small but noticeable portion of her hair. Her eyes however were manic with madness as she saw Evan poke his head over the ledge. Umbridge pointed up to Evan and hissed. "Toss that thing into the pit with the girl. Then levitate me out of this death trap and summon the Mutants, I think it's about time they had their dinner."

Kingsley slowly looked from Luna to Evan before finally locking eyes with Delores. "No...Delores."

Umbridge almost smiled before the words registered and struck her like a bullet. "What?"

"I said...No Delores" Kingsley uttered with a small but sinister smile, "I'm afraid I can not do that."

"Why not!?" Umbridge shouted befuddled. "You mean you can't or won't!?"

Kingsley drawled. "Both really, I won't do as you request and help you out of the pit because you have lost your usefulness. Now you are just a danger to the Totalitar cause as well as the Wizarding world."

"How dare you, I am the Totalitar and it's my cause. Now get me out of here. That is an order!" Umbridge commanded.

"That's just it, you have no order, not anymore. Order is meaningless without the power to enforce it and without power you are...obsolete." Kingsley said with pride. "I have the power now,and once more the Ministry is mine."

"YOU TRAITOR, WHEN I-"

"Be quiet Minister, you don't want to wake them up...oh that's right. The reason I could not do as you ask and summon the Mutants, is because they are already here." Kingsley uttered with a hint of mirth. "But if you wish to keep shouting, then I shall wake them for you Minister."

Umbridge paled as she looked around her while Luna frowned in confusion. "What mutants?"

Kingsley gesture with his scythe and a wave of magic vibrated through the pit. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Goodbye Miss Lovegood, I'm sorry it must end like this, but it was a true pleasure to have known you.,.and Delores, it was a pleasure working for you."

Kingsley then turned around and strolled out of the the room, dragging Evan out of the room and repairing the door which had shattered from the Squib's explosion, plunging the room into blackness.

Umbridge started clawing at the wall feebly trying to climb out of the pit, while Luna remained still. Luna could still see the faint outlines of the debris around her and froze when a horrible realization struck her, it wasn't debris, but bodies, sleeping body's beginning to stir...

* * *

Evan feebly fought to free himself of Kingsley's grip when he tossed Evan into the center of the curricular room. Kingsley looked around him. With the exception of Pandora's box, all the doors had all been blown off their hinges from Evan's episode, but the room was relatively unscathed. The Dursleys were beginning to stir, obviously recovering from the effects of being stunned.

Kingsley frowned as he realized who was missing, but shrugged and turned to Evan first. "You are dangerous, If I tossed you into that pit you would blow up half the mutants in there, well never you mind. Your suffering is at an end."

Kingsley raised his scythe as Evan let loose a pitiful squeal when Harry pounced. Harry whipped off his invisibility cloak before knocking Kingsley to the floor. Harry jumped on top of Kingsley, who reached for the Scythe he had dropped. Harry was quicker, reaching into Kingsley's robes and retrieving the Elder wand, which once more called him master. Harry aimed the wand at Kingsley's throat and uttered. "I just reclaimed the Elder wand, but a few minutes ago it was you it called master, even when Luna held onto it. So why did you try to kill Umbridge?"

Kingsley grinned. "For the first time in 9 years, I feel free, Umbridge has lost control of the Ministry and without that she is worthless."

Harry felt a wave of power send him flying off Kingsley hitting the floor. The Deathly figure rose, and summoned his Scythe. Harry glared at the man with hatred as he drew the sword of Gryffindor. "You have no honor, if you truly believe you are free I suggest you take a look in the mirror. You are a slave to your own power."

"I am a slave to the power of death Harry Potter, soon you shall be too." Kingsley replied morbidly.

Harry grinned. "But I am the Master of Death."

Kingsley smirked. "You don't believe that anymore than I."

"Oh I do." Harry said with wisdom beyond his years. "The last enemy that shall be conquered is death. I have conquered it thrice now, not because I survived but because I excepted and embraced it. I have danced with death so many times, I have nothing to fear from it, not because I fear Death, but because I simply love life, and I won't let you take that from Luna and I."

"I'm sorry Harry, but their is no escaping your destiny, just as Luna is discovering right now, we are all doomed to die."

Harry's expression froze. "Where is Lu-

Kingsley pounced slashing with his scythe with the speed and ferocity of a master of the blades. Harry parried and thrust his as the battling figures clashed blades. Evan and the Dursleys watched on the sides. The Dursleys seemed to be overwhelmed by the magic they were seeing Harry wield. Kingsley knocked Harry off balance and with a blast of magic from his hand, sent Harry flying through one of the doorways.

Harry smashed into a a shelf and felt glass fall down on him, shattering as the Hall of Prophecy's seemed to cave in on him. The shelf shaking as more Vials of Prophecies fell. Harry raised his wand and cast a shield, causing the falling vials to hit the magical barrier. Harry rolled to his feet and ran towards Kingsley, just as the towering shelf was beginning to fall upon him. Kingsley raised his hand again but this time Harry slashed out, taking one of Kingsley's skeletal fingers out of the equation. Kingsley cried out in pain as Harry attacked with his sword, Kingsley blocking as he retreated, both Wizards escaping the room just as the shelf collapsed to the floor with an earth shattering thud.

Harry slashed with his sword like a man on borrowed time before kicking Kingsley into a different room. Before Harry knew what hit him, a tentacle wrapped around his throat, a disembodied brain attacked him, trying to squeeze the life out of him. Kingsley seemed to have a similar problem but did not seem to be effected by the lack of oxygen. He raised his scythe and swung. Harry dodged the blade, causing it to impale the brain. The creature let out a shriek before falling to the floor with a splat.

Kingsley readied to swing his scythe again as Harry gave his sword a twirl. The blade spun in a circle briefly embedding into the splattered brain before launching it right into Kingsley's face. Harry smirked, only to step back as Kingsley started blindly slashing with his scythe with reckless abandon, roaring in anger as the scythe began to destroy everything in the room.

Harry left the room as Kingsley seemed to glide towards him, his eyes red as he lunged. Harry parried the strike but the force sent both tumbling into the next room. Harry hit the floor and begun to roll. Harry came to a stop as he heard faint whispers of people he long thought dead. When Harry opened his eyes he felt the blood rush from his face and quickly scrambled away from the veil, he so nearly rolled through. The Veil of Death, the only known resting place of Sirius Black, for no one dared go look for him.

Harry tried to hear what the voices whispered, and suddenly picked up three harsh words. "Harry watch out"

Harry spun around and raised his sword just in time as Kingsley tried to cut him in two. Even as the blades clashed, Kingsley tried to force his blade through the sword of Gryffindor and slowly started forcing Harry backwards, towards the veil. Harry started pressing forward but Kingsley seemed to have the upper hand on him, as he forced him back further and further.

Harry suddenly pushed the blade off against Kingsley and rolled to the side, allowing the momentum to send Kingsley stumbling forward towards the veil of Death. Kingsley seemed to lunge himself upwards and flipped backwards, before landing ten feet in front of Harry. Kingsley bore down on him with his scythe. Harry deflected the blows and slashed a few of his own.

Kingsley backed off and smiled. "Impressive, most impressive indeed. Filius has taught you well."

"Filius never taught me about sword fighting." Harry replied, in truth he suspected the Hallows had something to do with his increased sword fighting ability. "Filius did teach me other things, he taught me how to live and how to die. How to Fight for what's right. How to become the man I was meant to be. He taught me about true greatness, and true power. No matter how much power you may believe you have gained, you will always be weak."

Kingsley glared before uttering darkly. "Then lets put that to the test."

Kingsley raised his Scythe and a blast of lightning emerge from it. Harry blocked it with his but dropped the sword as the lightning burnt him through the sword. Harry quickly drew the Elder wand and sent his own spell at Kingsley, who already launched another burst of lightning. The spells locked and power seemed to course through the spells and shake the room around them.

The priori incantatem filled Harry with a sense of deja vu, as he remembered his duel with Voldemort...unless...No...it wasn't just that, Harry remembered Kingsley's duel with Filius. Harry met Kingsley's shrunken eyes who smile triumphantly as he raised his right hand from the Scythe. The Deathly weapon trembled under Kingsley's weakened grip and the power coursing through it but Kingsley didn't have to worry about that much longer. "Goodbye old friend."

Kingsley slashed out with a separate burst of magic, Harry took one hand off the Elder wand and Kingsley laughed, knowing Harry wasn't strong enough to block the second curse without a wand. Then Harry winked as his hand reached into his robes and pulled out a second wand. A wand of 11 inches with the feather of a Phoenix residing within it's carefully carved wood. Harry cried out. "Expelliarmus"

Harry felt his spells impact with Kingsley's and easily overpower the stunned Wizard. Kingsley's eyes widened and before he could react, the spells collided into him and sent him flying through the air, before cracking his head on the rocky floor. Harry walked up to Kingsley and with the elder wand, bonded the unconscious Wizard with ropes before casting unbreakable charms on the robe. Only then did Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"YEAH!"

Harry looked up and saw Evan jumping up and down cheering. Behind him the Dursleys looked on with shocked expressions on their faces. Dudley's was one of shock and awe while Petunia's was one of fear.

Harry levitated the unconscious and bound body of Kingsley back to the circular room as Harry channeled his magic and jumped up to join them, causing Petunia to give out a startled shriek. Harry rolled his eyes and spoke to Dudley awkwardly.. "Listen...uh...If he starts to wake...can you shout out, or, hell...punch him? I have to find-"

Harry's sentence was cut off by the sound of screaming, and the blood rushed out of Harry's features. "Luna..."

* * *

Luna was trying to stay as still as humanly possible as the bodies of what Kingsley called Mutants, began to move around her. Luna looked for a way out but could only see darkness. Suddenly a pair of yellow eyes emerge from the darkness and Luna let out a startled cry. She took a step backwards and felt her ankle trip over something slimy, sending Luna spinning as she crashed to the floor, landing on her stomach. Luna lifted her head off the floor and took in a harsh breath as fear froze her.

Luna looked deep into the yellow eyes just inches away from her own, the eyes of the mutant. Luna was as pail as a ghost as she looked upon the creature which seemed to drool at the sight of her fresh uncooked flesh. The Mutant leaned forward and sniffed Luna's face, it's eyes seemed to bore into Luna's before it growled, baring his teeth.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAKS!" Umbridge shouted causing the startled Mutant to leap away from Luna. Luna looked up and realized most of the Mutants were staring at Umbridge expectantly, either with hunger or fear. "No, I don't have food, now go away you disgusting animals."

One of the Mutants growled at this but whimpered when Umbridge glared at the creature. Luna saw the fear in the Mutants eyes and Luna couldn't help but notice how Human they looked. It was this thought that slowly turned Luna's gaze to her Mother. "You did this to them. This was what you were going to do to me wasn't it."

Umbridge looked up abruptly, having forgotten Luna was there, and suddenly grinned. "Actually my dear pets, I do have food for you. See that girl over there? She's all yours."

The Mutants turned to Luna, and hungrily approached her. Luna spared Umbridge a glance before taking a deep breath and kneeling down in front of the nearest Mutant. The Mutant salivated as it licked it's lips when Luna looked the Mutant in the eye and whispered. "Hello there, what is your name?"

The Mutant looked at Luna as if she had grown a third head while Umbridge laughed in the background. "It doesn't have a name it's not even human."

The Mutant started growling when Luna rested a hand on the Mutants face, causing it to flinched at the contact and growled louder. Luna cooed softly. "Don't listen to the mean lady, I know you are human, you just can't remember your name can you?"

The Mutant frowned and Luna felt her breath hitch as the other Mutants began to surround her, just waiting for the moment to pounce. "I'm sorry but I don't have any food right now, but I promise you, I will help you get better. I will fix what she has done to you. And if I fail, I shall at least make sure you can live a free life."

Luna smiled as she saw the glimmer of light in the iris of their yellow eyes, even as she felt breath on the back of her neck. "Yes I know what you are. You're a person, just as human as I am."

"What in Merlin's name, are you waiting for." Umbridge barked out. "Are you things hungry or not. Eat her! EAT HER!

Luna leaned forward and kissed the stunned Mutant on the top of it's bald green head, before rising to her feet. " Don't worry Delores, they won't hurt either of us."

"Like Hell they won't, animals eat animals, and Squibs eat Squibs." Umbridge cursed.

The Mutants growled at Umbridge as she said this, only causing her to lose her temper. "Don't look at me, the girl is the Squib you savage dogs."

"Delores stop." Luna warned as the creatures left Luna's side, their eyes slowly turning red. "Don't upset them."

"Don't upset them?" Umbridge repeated incredulously. "They don't have feelings?"

One of the Mutants let out a human sounding roar and lunged forward, sinking his teeth into Umbridge's arm. Delores cried out in pain as she banished it away with her wand. Umbridge looked at her arm in shock. "It bit me! How dare it bite me! You...You dammed Halfbreeds."

"MOTHER STOP IT!" Luna shouted as another Mutant reached up and slashed at Umbridge with it's clawed hands, scratching Umbridge's face. Umbridge cried out as her wand fell to the floor.

Umbridge lunged for it but a Mutant picked it up first. It raised the stick above it's head before snapping it in two. The Mutant let out a triumphant cry that was quickly echoed by the others.

Luna's eyes met the Earth Mother's as she pleaded. "Please..."

Luna's voice seemed to fade as she saw the hopelessness of it. Umbridge was already screaming at the creatures even as they backed her into a corner. "That's my wand?! You broke my wand you Filthy Squibs. I am Your Master and I shall have OrdAAAHHHHH!"

Luna closed her eyes and turned away. Crouching to the floor as she pressed her hands against her ears. Yet no matter how hard she pressed, she could still hear the screams. Luna started humming as her body began to tremble. She didn't know what she hummed only that it was loud enough to block out most of the horrible sounds, but tears still fell from her eyes.

Luna tensed as she felt something touch her, but when two hand pried her own from her ears she heard Harry's voice whisper. "It's OK Luna...it's over."

Luna opened her eyes and met Harry's. Luna numbly felt Harry pull her into his chest as she cried. She wasn't sure why she cried, nor did she question it. She just let herself cry in Harry's arms. He gently lifted her off the floor and levitated out of the pit, from which the Mutants watched on with a vague sense of hope.

Harry gently placed Luna back on the floor of the circular room as he turned to Evan, who watched on silently. "Can you look after her for a moment. I need to deal with the Dursleys,"

Evan looked back from the room Harry and Luna had come from. "Sister..."

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry Evan...No you don't want to look."

"I...must...hear...no...see." Evan uttered as he struggled to his feet.

"There is nothing to see Evan." Harry insisted as he looked into the elfish man's eyes. "Nothing recognizable anyway."

Evan gulped as he took in Harry's words. "Oh..."

Harry looked at Luna who's eyes looked at nothing and kissed her. "It's OK to cry Luna, and it's OK to mourn her, like when I mourned Uncle Vernon, remember."

Harry saw his Aunt and Cousin watching a few feet away, tears in their eyes as they mourned the head of their family. Harry looked back at Luna. "I know what we feel doesn't always make any sense, but to feel is to be human."

"I don't mourn her." Luna whispered softly. "I...I..."

"You mourn the Mother she never was, and the dreams that will never came true." Harry answered with empathy, as he thought of his Uncle.

Luna nodded and gave a small smile at Harry. "Thank you."

Harry nodded sympathetically before rising to speak to the Dursleys. The three stood awkwardly looking at each other for a moment before Harry looked down to Kingsley. "Still out."

"Yep..." Dudley replied, trailing off before saying. "I missed you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the question in Dudley's statement mockingly replying. "I missed you?"

Dudley frowned as Harry chuckled. "You don't have to pretend to like me, I promise I won't turn you into a frog...but maybe a pig though..."

Dudley quickly replied. "I'm not pretending, I really did miss you. So did Mom and...and Dad?"

Harry gave a pointed looked to Petunia who looked away and muttered. "Vernon did mention last summer that it was rather odd you weren't there, that he'd grown accustomed to your presence."

"Wow...I'm flattered. " Harry replied sarcastically. "I guess you know what they say, you don't know what you've got till it's gone."

Petunia shot Harry a quick glare before saying. "What, do you want me to apologize for mistreating you, for not being a good aunt!? Apologize for not understanding or excepting your freakishness, because I won't!"

"It's not necessary." Harry uttered with simmering anger. "Your apology wouldn't be excepted anyway."

Harry turned to start walking away taking in a deep breath. He had not moved five feet before he rounded back upon Petunia. "Maybe you can answer something though. Why? Why was nothing I ever did good enough for you? It's bad enough you made me your bloody slave, but I never got one moment of gratitude, of kindness, of love from any of you! MY OWN FAMILY!"

"Merlin knows you don't like Wizards but you'd think you could make an exception for your bloody newborn nephew! Why does being normal appeal to you. I know you wanted to go to Hogwarts, you even wrote to Dumbledore begging to go. What was trying to crush my dreams going to accomplish, your dreams would still be unfulfilled. Just tell me why? Why do you hate me?" Harry replied heavily breathing as he finished his tirade.

Petunia looked at Harry her expression unchanging before she replied. "I don't hate you."

Harry let out a dark laugh and just shook his head. "Never mind, you're never going to change. But nether am I. I'm a Wizard and a strange one at that. I'm as abnormal as you can get, and I'm proud of it, thank you very much. So once we are out of here, don't get accustomed to my presence."

Harry turned to Dudley who looked sadly between the two of them. Dudley uttered. "Harry...I..."

Harry looked into his cousins eyes and said. "Dudley, maybe in another life we could have been brothers, but I honestly don't want to be friends...but like it or not we are family. So if you really are ready to grow up...who knows... maybe..."

Dudley smiled as Harry wordlessly offered his hand and the two shook hands. Harry didn't know what would come of this but at least he knew the two had finally buried the hatchet. Harry gave Petunia another look and said. "You know, for so long all I wanted was you to say one nice thing to me, but now I..I honestly...I don't give damn."

Harry began to walk away when he heard Petunia reply curtly looking at the ceiling. "I don't object to your girlfriend, she is...interesting."

Harry looked back at her with a surprised expression before he replied with a healthy amount of suspicion. "Uh...thanks."

"I think she's brilliant." Dudley replied with a little too much enthusiasm.

"I...Uh...thanks?" Harry replied awkwardly as he turned away.

"I mean really brilliant!" Dudley blushed,

"Ok..." Harry uttered as he gave Dudley a disturbed look before turning again.

"I mean really..."

"Dudley!" Harry cut him off with a raised voice. He raised his hands and gave an exasperated whisper of. "...Thanks..."

Harry walked away shaking his head breathing out. "Wow..."

"Why you cry." Evan whispered as he wiped away Luna's tears, replacing it with an unpleasant green slime.

Luna giggled in spite of herself as she wiped the slime from her eyes, before sighing. "Despite everything, she was my Mother... at least she was supposed to be. She was supposed to love me and raise me."

Evan let out a labored breath. "OK to cry...easy to hate...but blood hurts."

"Ain't that the truth." Harry muttered to himself as he let the two have their moment.

"You don't mourn her...you mourn what she did..what could have been, I mourn the sister, I lost long ago." Evan replied showing his hidden wisdom.

Luna looked away and whispered. "I guess I really have no family now."

"Better you have no family...than to have her for sister..let alone Mother. Besides...you have boy." Evan retorted with a wink, causing Luna to blush as she glanced at Harry. "Yes...I guess I do."

"It is Evan, who has no family." The Squib replied solemnly.

Petunia frowned as she looked between the two strange souls.. "Wait...wouldn't that make you-"

Harry raised his finger to silence his Aunt."Wait for it..."

Dudley looked between the two vacantly. "Wait for what?...I don't get it?"

Luna and Evan sat in silence for another ten second before they both gasped. "I just realized."

Luna stopped as Evan exclaimed with pride. "Evander was the name of my OLD PET CAT! Named her ourself... I mean myself."

Luna giggled at Evan's antics before leaning forward and whispering in Evan's ear.

The Elf like man pulled back and shouted. "I'M YOUR AUNT!"

Luna shook her head quickly. "No...Uncle, you are my uncle, and I'm your niece."

Evan smiled so widely Luna was worried it hurt. "I'M AN AUNT...POTTER HARRY I'M AN AUNT."

Luna felt more tears run down her cheeks, though she wasn't sure if it was the discovery of a long lost relative, or just from how hard she was currently laughing.

"I'M AN AUNT! I'M AN AUNT! I'M-"

"For the last time Evander you are not an aunt, You are a human being and...wait...What in Merlin's name are you doing here?!" Hermione scolded from the door, causing everyone to jump and Harry to quickly draw his wand before realizing who it was.

Luna calmly answered Hermione with a smile. "I suspect Nargles."

Hermione was stunned as she looked from Harry, to Luna to the Dursleys and Evander, to the tied up Kingsley in the corner. Hermione uttered weakly "Where's Umbridge?"

"In the stomach of those bloody Mutants." Harry replied crassly before pulling Hermione into a hug which she quickly reciprocated. Hermione whispered "I was so worried."

"So was I." Harry replied before pulling back and said. "I'm so proud of you."

Hermione went to hug him again but stopped herself. " We don't have time for sappy reunions. For Merlin's sake you know just up those stairs is the LLR, half the Goblin army and a swat team of Muggles."

Harry paled. "On the same side."

"Thankfully." Hermione replied ignoring Harry's look of relief.

"Though for the record, Miss Granger doesn't fight fair." Ragnok croaked as he entered the room from Hermione's side. "She uses cruel human tricks, like guilt and empathy, it is a vulgar tactic."

Hermione snorted. "Ragnok's just upset he was exposed as a big old softy."

"Say that again and I'll feed you your own flesh!" Ragnok growled.

Hermione looked at Ragnok before giving a mock whisper to Harry and Luna. "Big softy"

Ragnok growled as he walked over to Kingsley, giving the fallen Wizard a kick and waking him from his forced slumber. "Hello Kingsley, I'm in a particularly violent mood right now and since your master is no more, it seems you are in charge of the Totalitar. So you better cooperate or you shall bear witness to my violent mood."

Kingsley looked up at Ragnok and uttered darkly. "The Totalitar shall liberate the Wizarding world from the Muggle overlords. No more shall we live in the sewers like rats. Muggles shall serve the master people, as you Goblin's will too. In the new world, you may even be superior to the Muggles. Let me go and you shall be a king of the underworld. Release me, or you shall all be consumed in hell fire."

Ragnok snorted as he growled. "I was once a king of the underworld, your kind forced my people to dwell in. I would rather burn in Hades then be lesser than scum like you."

Suddenly Kingsley's deep, dark laughter filled the room. Filling Luna and Harry with dread. "The Hellfire I mention is no idle threat. If Umbridge is indeed dead, then her final order has been activated. As we speak the death of Delores has been made known to every member of the Totalitar, including those who have infiltrated the Muggle government. They shall use their control of the Muggle Government to send the most powerful of Muggle weapons to consume all of London with the fire of Hades."

As Kingsley spoke, The Weasleys and Muggle generals had entered the room. Kingsley closed his eyes and took in a deep breath whispering to the horrified room. "You shall all die, as shall every Muggle, Wizard and Goblin in this Godric forsaken city. Do not worry though, your deaths shall not be in vain. The resulting war shall destroy the Muggle race and from the ashes the Wizards shall rise to rule over a scorched earth."

Hermione hissed. "You are mad!"

"You can't do this." Luna yelled desperately.

"I have done nothing." Kingsley laughed. "Umbridge was mad, I'm the only sane person among you lot."

Luna approached Kingsley and pleaded. "If you're as sane as you claim, then you do not wish for this to come to past. As misguided and twisted as you are, you believe you are doing good. No good can come from this grim prophesy you spout."

Kingsley grinned kindly. "Too right you are Luna. Only I and I alone can stop this weapon from destroying all we hold dear. Set me free, and I swear on my magic while there is life in me, I shall use the power of the Ministry to save you all from the hell fire."

Luna looked to Ragnok, Hermione and finally Harry. "Set him free..."

Ragnok growled. "You trust him!?"

Harry also spoke to Luna only softer. "Are you certain about this?"

Luna shook her head as she answered them both. "No, but he made an oath on his magic, outside of this, there's no telling what he will try to do...but what choice do we have."

Luna looked to Kingsley who smiled. "You show your wisdom Luna. Your Mother would be proud-"

"Don't mention my Mother." Luna hissed with pain. "You took her from me, and nothing you do will ever bring her back. I try to be kind and forgiving but I can not ever forgive you for what you did to her and to my Father...and to me."

Kingsley looked at Luna sadly as Harry released him from his bonds. Kingsley rose to his feet as he spoke. "Everything I have ever...ever done, I did for my people. For the future of the Wizarding world I have stood alone in preserving it."

"No Matter your intentions, no deed is worth doing if it sacrifices one's soul." Luna uttered sorrowfully. "Good intentions does not make you good, nor does it hide that your soul is black and cold."

Kingsley snorted as he grabbed his Scythe. "The world his black and cold, only by excepting it can we learn to survive. There is no good or evil, only power and those too weak to seek it."

Luna shook her head. "If you truly believe that then you are lost."

Kingsley drawled. "Then let me show you true power, Luna Lovegood. Then we shall see how your morality compares to the Might of Magic!"

Kingsley walked up to the door of Pandora's box and everyone suddenly backed away, even if only Harry and Luna knew why. Kingsley raised his scythe. "Pandora's Box, give me the power to save the world."

Kingsley brought his scythe down and impaled the blade into the door, causing a large crack to appear. Kingsley pulled out his scythe and Luna could see nothing but whiteness from the doors crack.

Kingsley cried out. "Give me the power to rule the world as it's saviour!"

Kingsley brought the Scythe down again and this time the light seemed to be sucking the energy of the room into Pandora's box. Kingsley raised his Scythe again and shouted. "GIVE ME THE POWER TO SHOW THE WORLD THE MIGHT OF MAGIC!"

Kingsley brought down the Scythe one last time and the door crumbled before being sucked into Pandora's box and turning into dust. A low deep rumbling shook the room as a buzzing sound filled everyone's ears. Luna squeezed Harry's hand who squeezed back as they looked on with grave trepidation. Pandora's Box had been opened at last.

Kingsley smiled as he looked into the bright white light and slowly stepped into the room. As he did so his movements seemed to change, like he was a film on fast forward but otherwise moving slowly. Luna noticed that his small movements were jerky, as they happened at lightning speed. The air seemed to spark and sizzle around them. Kingsley's laughter rose above the rumbling of power and he raised his Scythe. He seemed to glow as he absorbed power into him, blowing back his hood.

Ragnok yelled out to him. "You have enough power yet?!"

 _ **"NO!"**_ Kingsley yelled, his voice deep and unearthly. _**"NEED MORE POWER!"**_

Kingsley started laughing as as the room started to shake. _**"NOW YOU SEE, NOW YOU SEE THE GLORY OF POWER, HOW DOES IT COMPARE TO YOUR MORTAL MORALITY!"**_

The skin on Kingsley's head and hands started to peel and wither away as he laughed. _**"THE SLAVE BECOMES A MASTER! FOR I AM DEATH, DESTROYER OF WORLDS."**_

Kingsley slowly felt himself pushed from Pandora's Box as he laughed. Then he turned around and Luna screamed, she was not alone however, All the flesh had left Kingsley's face, even his eyes were gone, Standing before them was the skeletal figure of Death itself.

Kingsley, or the being that used to be Kingsley laughed. _**"BOW BEFORE DEATH!"**_

Then something odd happened. Kingsley started to float away from them, and from Pandora's box. It was hard to tell with Kingsley's lack of facial features but he seemed rather confused by this. As Kingsley started floating through one of the doorways surrounding the circular room, he started to panic. _**"Wait no...what is this Magic!"**_

Luna slowly followed Kingsley into the room, followed by Harry and Luna. Everyone else seemed too scared to follow, whether out of fear or the will of the Magic that filled the air, Luna did not know. Luna look down as she entered the room of Death, and saw Kingsley slowly floating towards the Veil. As Kingsley saw the Veil he started screaming as he dropped his Scythe to the floor. _**"NO, WHATS HAPPENING!? I HAVE POWER! I WON...HELP!**_

Then as Kingsley was feet away from the Veil of Death, he began to unleash his magic and shook the room as he began to break free from the Veil's magnetic pule. Then to Luna's horror, a ghostly arm reached out from behind the Veil and grabbed Kingsley's Deathly robes. Kingsley fell forward onto his knees as another hand grabbed him by the legs. Kingsley cried out for help as he reached forward clawing at the rocky floor ,feebly fighting the hands as they dragged him further and further into the veil.

As Kingsley's legs entered the veil. Kingsley yelled. _**"HARRY!...LUNA!...SOMEONE! ANYONE PLEASE HELP ME!**_

Luna numbly shook her head, what ever was happening was beyond anyone's control. She and Harry could feel the power, far greater than even Pandora's Box. Kingsley's body had all but entered the veil when he grasped onto the veil's archway with his brittle bone hands. Then something happened that Luna would never forget.

A ghostly figure emerged from the veil, a figure which resembled a woman of golden hair and large silver eyes. Luna's breath caught in her throat as she uttered. "Mum?"

Harry looked at Luna confused.. "What did you say?"

Luna pointed in horror. "Don't you see her?"

Harry shook his head before pulling Luna close to himself. Luna wanted to look away but she couldn't, she had to see this.

Kingsley looked up and seemed to plead with the spirit only he and Luna could see. **"** _ **No...Not You...Please...Have Mercy on Me...I'm Sorry for Everything I've Done but I Can Change! I Swear I..."**_

Suddenly Pandora smiled before letting out an inhuman cry that had Luna coveri that had Luna covering her ears. Harry suddenly tensed as his eyes widened. He heard the Banshee cry. The spirit bared it's long razor sharp fangs and hissed at Kingsley, who screamed in absolute horror as he saw an otherworldly blue fire in the spirit's eyes. Then it happened. The Scythe Kingsley had dropped suddenly shot from the floor and toward Kingsley's skeletal skull, blade first. Kingsley let go of the archway and was sucked behind the veil. The blade entered just as quickly and seemed to hit something, the handle stuck through the veil and shook from the impact. Then it too...slowly disappeared behind the veil, and every went silent and still.

Luna was certain of only one thing. What ever had emerged from the Veil to claim Kingsley's soul... was not Pandora's.

Harry whispered. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"I can't say for certain, and I reckon we will never know for sure." Luna spoke softly. "When one is surrounded by too much death, it can consume them. It was as if he was more dead than alive, and death rectified that. He sacrificed all trace of not only humanity but life itself. He was dead the moment he stepped out of Pandora's Box. All this desire for power, and in the end he was just a slave to the power of death."

Luna uttered. "When one is surrounded by too much death, it can consume them. It was as if he was too was more dead then alive, and death rectified that. All this desire for power and in the end he was just a slave to the power of death."

"Harry? Luna?" Ron's voice called out. "We have a situation here."

Harry and Luna glanced at each other before running back into the main room. The noise that hit them was made all the more jarring from the sudden silence from earlier. The the buzzing hum being emitted from Pandora's Box was deafening, and the room as shaking viciously, as if the gates of Hell had been opened. The air sparkled with electricity and the shadows of the room flared with light.

Hermione struggled to remain on her feet but managed to reach Luna and Harry. "It's going haywire, Ragnok, says if it doesn't stop it's going to wipe out the whole country, that is unless the Bomb doesn't destroy it first."

Harry shouted over the roaring magic. "How long before the Bomb strikes."

Hermione's eyes looked hopelessly into Harry's. "1 minute."

"1 Minute!" Harry repeated.

Hermione nodded drearily. "I don't know what to do...no one does..."

The three remained silent as Hermione glanced over at Ron. It was Luna who spoke somehow being heard with just a whisper. "Go to him Hermione."

Hermione threw her arms around Harry briefly before running to Ron. Both resembled scared children and not the leader of a rebellion. Harry looked to Luna who's eyes revealed nothing. "You aren't going to do what I think you will..right?

Luna tilted her head before nodding softly. "Probably..."

Harry grasped onto Luna's hand tightly causing her to look up at him. "Luna...I...there's nothing I can say that will change your mind is there."

Luna smiled softly before looking up into Harry's eyes. "No...I don't think there is..."

Harry nodded before whispering. "Please don't do it Luna..."

Luna looked tearfully at Harry and kissed him. "I have to try...You know I have to. I feel it in my very soul. This is my destiny, what I've been destined to do. This is the end of the journey..."

Harry felt tears start to fall as he whispered meekly. "I'll go with you."

Luna chuckled. "You would dare, I'd never forgive you if you did."

Harry heard one of the Muggle Generals call out. "30 seconds."

Harry gripped onto Luna's shoulders and whispered. "I'll wait for you."

Luna shook her head. "I know...but don't wait too long...I don't think I'll be coming back."

Harry shuddered as he hugged Luna. "I can't let go.. I can't go on without you..."

"You won't have to." Luna whispered before whispering into his ear. "The ones who leave us never truly leave us. I swear to you Harry. I will never leave you again. I love you Harry Potter, with all my heart and soul."

Luna then kissed Harry passionately before before turning around and marched towards Pandora's box, her eyes fixed firmly on the blinding white light.

"Luna!"

Luna heard voices call out to her but she ignored them, grimly focusing on her destiny. The Muggle General began to count down to the Muggle Bombs destruction. "12...11...10..."

Luna frowned as she felt the counting begin to slow down before stopping all together. Luna looked back and saw everyone moving at a glacial place. As if time itself was slowing, which it probably was. Luna felt every laborious step as electricity seemed to shoot through her, slowly filling her with Magic that felt familiar to her, the magic of her Mother.

Luna heard the General slowly call out. "9..."

Luna took a deep breath as her very soul seemed to vibrate and gave one last look to Harry...before entering into Pandora's box...and everything went white.

It took over a minute of Luna's time before her eyes adjusted to the brightness. Luna looked around her and felt her mouth drop. The room was infinitely large, in fact Luna was certain the only way it fit in the Ministry of Magic was some very powerful warding spells. The room was at least the size of the Muggle Auditorium if not larger and a seemingly infinite Number of Runes had been carved into the walls, overlapping each other in ways only Pandora understood. Not even those crafting this great work of art and innovation could possibly understand. Luna surmised however, that they understood more than she did.

Luna raised her hand and noted distantly that her hand was blurry and the buzz of energy was tickling every inch of her brain. Luna felt her eyes move with a will of their own, looking upon the bright ball of light in the center of the room. Luna slowly approached it, with every step she took, she felt herself appear in a different part of the room, yet for ever step she took, she was always one step closer.

* * *

 **())%(*I(OIO)I(OLO*I(IUIOIIO)(IOII"(*I()OI0IO^OI^UUI(O)(UIOIOIO)*IOI(( &^)(IO^OI^&(OIOIOI)(IO^*IOI&OIU)(OIUO)()OIUOUIO)(^**

* * *

Suddenly with another step Luna was thrust into the white light and felt her soul cry out as her body vibrated with Magic like she had never known. Luna's sight was awash in a wave of colours and visions like she had never seen before. She saw things that were impossible, she saw things inconceivable.

She saw what only dead men know, and she witnessed the birth and fall of the Universe. "She felt like she saw everything but her mind retained nothing, no mortal could. Luna felt herself start to scream for no reason, but had a vague feeling her soul had gone mad. Gravity seemed to implode on her and her spirit seemed to expand. She felt her body leave her, or did she leave it. Luna wasn't certain of anything anymore.

Luna wished she could faint, lose consciousness, anything to prevent the overwhelming power from conquering her weak soul. Her spirit was bludgeoned by darkness, and suddenly she felt like she was falling into the Iris of Cyrus. Which seemed to cover a vastness of space thousands of feet below her, but she had no feet, and time had no meaning. She felt darkness consume her as she fell into the blackness of the eye and Luna almost felt relief that she might be dead, even if it was just for a moments rest.

 ** _ **LUNA LOVEGOOD**_**

 ** _ **WELCOME TO PANDORA'S BOX**_**

Luna wearily looked up, every nerve in her spirit twitching . Her nerves were on fire and her mind was awash in ice. Luna felt as if she should reply but she could not think rational thought, rationality seemed like a stranger to her. She just panted as her voice shook, despite having no body to breath from. Luna heard the voice speak again and her mind latched onto the voice, clinging onto it desperately with what ever sanity she still possessed.

 _ **MOON-CHILD**_

 _ **YOU HAVE DONE WELL**_

 _ **I AM IMMENSELY PROUD OF YOU**_

Luna felt her mind start to hum a random tuneless melody of notes as her consciousnesses slowly regained control of her shattered spirit. It felt like an eternity before Luna was able to comprehend the being

before her. She felt herself spin as she waved phantom arms through the air, letting laughter flow through her very being. Finally after a long manic laugh exploded from her mind, Luna finally uttered. "I thought you were imaginary. Cyrus"

The being Luna had only met once before, again spoke.

 _ **"Of course I'm imaginary**_

 _ **just like the Nargles**_

 _ **but that does not mean**_

 _ **We are not real"**_

The Cyclops seemed to breath Magic as she whispered.

 _"Warned you of the Nargles, that they would mislead you. I never told you I would as well, nevertheless you did leave Harry, and the Nargles made certain your father set in motion the events that revealed the Earth Mother to you, and ended the Earth Father's life."_

Luna felt her mind regain a vague sense of clarity, enough so she could ask the question. "What are you, why did I have to leave Harry...why did Father have to die."

 _"Everything that has happened, needed to happen, veer from the course even slightly, and it could very well lead to the destruction you must prevent. As for what I am? I, like the Nargles, am apart of your Mother... Your true Mother...The Moon Mother."_

Luna countered weakly. "My Mother wouldn't have had my Father killed."

 _"You are right about that, Your Mother knew it was necessary. If Xenophilius did not act the way he did...that he would die anyway, along with you and all they both held dear. She knew this but she wasn't strong enough to do such a thing...but I could."_

 _"The Nargles were her drive, her madness, her love of anarchy. I am Pandora's sight, her vision, created by the runes that surround us. I am also the darkness of her soul...The strength to do what must be done long after she is gone. We all have darkness in our souls. Pandora was no different. Now my work is done, for you are here at last. The secret of Magic is all around you, but the answer is already in your mind."_

"Did she envision my death? Do I need to die...for her cause...for the secret of Magic?" Luna asked bitterly.

 _"Pandora did not know what would happen. I however find it unlikely, you will ever be the same again."_ Cyrus answered with what was either a wink or simply the blinking of it's only eye.

Luna looked around and whispered. "I don't know the answer...the secret of magic. The more I search, the more I have come to understand one truth, there is no secret to magic."

Cyrus chuckled. _"Though not the correct answer, you are right. That was as far as even Pandora ever got. Even I do not know the answer, and that is part of the secret. Magic isn't meant to be known, it isn't meant to be understood. If it was...it wouldn't be magic now would it."_

Luna felt her spirit grow cold with failure. "Then there is nothing I can do...I failed."

 _"You condemn yourself too fast, you must discover the secret to our ability to use magic. But know this, by discovering the secret to magic...you will be unable to take advantage of it, unless you can truly let go of any and all concept of reality. You must forget the difference between, dreams and reality. Only by letting go completely can you both understand...and still wield Magic. Only then, can you save your friends from destruction...and give Magic to the world. Only then can you fulfill your Mother's dream."_

Luna remained silent in deep thought almost panicking when Cyrus again spoke. _"Time does not exist here, if you remain here, it would take a life time before the bomb strikes. Take your time."_

So Luna did, she let her mind wander. She thought of her Mother and how she seemed to go mad as she delved further and further into the secrets of magic. How she cursed herself with the Memory charm...

"It's madness." Luna realized coldly. "The secret to magic is madness."

Cyrus laughed darkly. _"You are closer than you realize...and could not be more wrong. That sadly was the mistake you Mother made. By the time she learned otherwise, she had damaged her mind to much, to wield the secret of Magic without having to erase it from her mind. I will give you the clue. Madness and the secret of Magic, are two sides of the same coin. You see...Madness is not the secret to Magic...but Power. Power and Magic are two sides of the same coin."_

 _"That is why you live, you entered Pandora's box seeking Magic. Kingsley desired power, and he got it. All the power he ever wanted and then some. The world is not lacking in power. Everyone has power, and most desire more of it. Be they Wizard or Muggle. It is Magic, that all of us seem to lack. It is Magic that will save the world, for without it, we are animals and we will destroy each other."_

Luna felt herself frown. "You make it sound so simple."

Cyrus laughed with mirth and sorrow. _"That is because it is so simple, we all have it, we are all born with it. Yet somewhere along the way, we lose it. Whether it's from lost souls of adults telling us to grow up. Whether its the society that sees it as a threat, and beats it out of you. Sometimes life itself crushes our spirit and we lose what made us so special. Once we lose magic, we forget how to love, we forget how to care, we forget how to feel empathy and compassion. Worst of all, we forget how to be human, and that is the greatest crime of all."_

Luna felt she would cry if she had a body to cry from. "Have I lost this?"

 _"Maybe...I wouldn't know...if you have...you never lost it for long. That is why we are so special. The one you love, he lost it...He never truly got it back until he met you. It is contagious in that sense."_

Luna questioned. "Is it not love then?"

" _No...but love inspires and fuels it, like nothing else. That is how Lily protected his son from the Dark Lord. She never understood what she was doing, nor did she care. She wished with all her might and all her magic for her child to survive. Her Magic protected her child and the rest is history."_

Luna felt as if the answer was on the tip of her nose when she shouted. "FAITH?"

 _"HA!"_ Cyrus laughed harshly like a Nargle. _"Close...so close it burns...but so wrong.. Like your beliefs in your magical creatures, even if many are right, there are many that are not. Moon-Frog, are a laughable proposition. Your faith misled you as often as it steered you home."_

"I don't understand." Luna snapped defensibly.

Cyrus sighed wearily. _"Faith is rigid...it does not bend. Faith is a stick, try to bend it and it breaks. People fight to defend the stick, they kill to protect the stick, and they die for the stick. They do all these things, to keep the stick intact. When that stick is broken. Then they simply hold it together, and pretend they don't see the crack. Better than admitting that they have been wrong and foolish all along."_

"As similar as faith is to the secret of magic, it is the enemy of magic. The world is not rigid, it is round, and largely made of water...it flows..." Cyrus whispered.

Luna was silent, taking most of the cyclops words, though she was certain Moon Frogs were real. Luna's mind seemed to fade from consciousness as she pursued the answers she sought.

 **...Yes...Yessss..Yessssss...Yessssssss.. Yesssssssss...Yessssssssss...Yesssssssssssssss...Yesssssssssssssssss**

 **...L...e...t...Y...o...u...r...M...i...n...d...**

 **...FFFFFFFFFllllllllllllllllooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww...**

 **...L...i...k...e...**

 ** **...WTRAE...waTer...WaTeR...water...WATER...wAtEr...Retaw...wateR...WAtEr...****

Luna felt her mind spinning, she felt the Iris of Cyrus open up and she felt her self fall in. She felt herself claw at the emptiness as she pleaded for an answer. No answer came, nothing but darkness and emptiness. Nothing but failure, broken hearts and broken dreams. She heard the screams of every soul that she would fail if she did not discover the secret, souls screaming out as the bomb struck. She saw what was about to happen if she failed and it began to tear her soul apart.

Then she heard another voice, a calmer voice, a voice Luna knew only too well.

 _ **"Luna...let...go..."**_

Luna looked to her side and saw her Mother looking at her with tears of pride. "Luna you are indeed special and it is not because of your magic, but your mind. You have an incredible imagination and that is the key."

"Mother?" Luna whispered reverently, reaching out to her.

Pandora slowly began to float away as she whispered. _"Remember Flamel's teaching, let your mind go. Remember the answers you seek are not on a piece of paper but in your heart."_

Luna focused her mind and let everything fall away from her. She remembered her Mother, and she remembered her Father. She smiled at the thought of her newly found Uncle Evan...but most of all her heart went out to Harry and the desire to finish this all for him. To finish her quest and live the rest of her life with him. Luna let her mind race on everything her family ever said, and in that moment...Luna remembered the words her newly found uncle told her.

Luna felt her heart ache as she whispered the deepest and most desperate desire of her young heart. "Family..."

Luna suddenly let her mind spin away from her quest, from magic, and only thought of the man she loved. She imagined the future, him proposing in the paradise of Xanadu. She imagined the wedding day, she prayed would come to pass. She even imagined the children they would have. She imagined what she dared not dream before. These were not things children dream of but Luna knew better. She stopped being a child a long time ago...Luna remembered What Harry had told her.

"Dumbledore told him that it does not do to dwell on dreams, and forget to live...but he was wrong. Dreams are what we live for...in the darkest point of of our existence, our dream is the small speck of light that guides us. Dreams are what makes the world go around, it is what makes us aspire to greatness and allows us to pursue happiness. Without dreams...we would never have learned to stand...What are dreams..."

Luna suddenly laughed, her spirit's laughter echoing in the emptiness of Pandora's Box. Luna was euphoric with bliss, as she realize the secret of magic, so simple she had to laugh. After everything she'd been through, after all that had happened...the answer was stupidly simple. It can't be so simple though...could it?

Luna heard Pandora's voice echo through her while the Nargles cackled behind her.

 _"It should be simple dear child. Doubt is the enemy. We have been taught so much doubt...and as long as we doubt, even a little. Witches and Wizard's are slaves to the laws of Magic. Only now...after everything you've seen and after everything you've experience...can you truly understand...with every ounce of your being..."_

* * *

 _ **Nothing is Impossible / elbissopmI si gnihtoN**_

 _ **Everything is Infinite / etinifnI si gnihtyrevE**_

 _ **The Reality of Magic / cigaM fo ytilaeR ehT**_

 _ **Defies Reality / ytilaeR seifeD**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Imagination / noitanigamI**_

 _ **That is the Key / yeK eht si thaT**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **METATSETOP OITSANIGAMI**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OITSANIGAMI METATSETOP**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **OITSANIGAMI**_

 _ **METATSETOP**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **Imaginatio Potestatem**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **IMAGINATIO POTESTATEM!**_

* * *

Hermione cried out as she saw Luna run into Pandora's Box... she cried out in shock and horror. Everyone except Harry, who's eyes remained unblinking at Pandora's Box. Hoping beyond hope, he did not just see Luna for the last time. The Muggle General continued counting down. "9..8..7-"

Ragnok roared as he rounded on the Muggle. "WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT-"

Then they heard it. A voice unlike any they heard before. A voice of power, of determination of otherworldly knowledge. A voice only Harry could recognize. The voice cried out with all of it's being, and Harry felt the floor beneath him shake.

 _ **"IMAGINATIO POTESTATEM!"**_

Then there was a blinding light that forced everyone's eyes closed. The voice Harry knew that was Luna's kept going, as if time was speeding up, as it rose in pitch, higher then a banshee's and more beautiful than a Sirens. Then everything went silent and the light was gone.

Harry opened his eyes and saw Pandora's box was empty...the walls were void of all Runes, and no White light was inside...only the light of the sun. Harry ran inside and looked up. The ceiling of Pandora's box was missing, as was the ceiling of over nine stories worth of ceilings...and the roof of the Ministry itself had a huge hole in it.

"Really, oh the Jolly good sir. Jolly good indeed." The Muggle general exclaimed with pride before announcing to the eerily quiet room. "The Nuclear Missile seems to have vanished...It just...flickered before vanishing from existence."

"Where is she.?" Harry asked, his voice empty as he looked around him.

No one responded to him, they all just looked at him. Harry turned away from the looks and raised his wand. "She's here somewhere, "

"Harry..." Hermione whispered, Harry could hear the tears in her voice which caused him to spin around.

Harry's eyes blazed as he stared down Hermione. "Don't you say it Hermione. Don't you dare... Luna's fine, we just have to find her."

"She saved the Goblin's." Ragnok uttered reverently. "The Goblin Nation owes her spirit a life dept."

"Your damn right, and you can tell her that when we find her Ragnok!" Harry yelled with a hoarse voice.

"Come to your senses, and don't be a Human." Ragnok snapped. "Don't let your heart blind your mind from the truth you know. The girl is dead."

"RAGNOK!" Hermione yelled appalled at the Goblin.

Harry shouted. "SHES NOT...D..."

"DEAD!" Ragnok roared. "If you truly believed she lived you could say the damn word. The sooner you except it the sooner you can honour her life."

Someone started wailing in a high winy voice as Harry drew his wand at Ragnok, blinking back tears. "TAKE IT BACK!"

"She did not give her life for you to ignore the existence of her Sacrifice." Ragnok growled.

"SHE..." Harry was cut off by an even louder wail, Harry saw it was Evan crying and shouted. "SHUT UP!"

Everyone stared at Harry stunned, but none more so than Harry himself who was mortified. "Evan...I'm...I'm sorry I...I'm sorry...I..."

Before Evan new, Harry wrapped his arms around him and started crying repeating "I'm sorry...I'm sorry."

Hermione realized he wasn't speaking to Evan anymore as Ginny took Harry into her arms and Harry cried. Hermione felt tears run down her own cheek and in the corner of her eye caught Ragnok rubbing his eyes. The Goblin snorted with a thin voice. "What...my eyes are itchy."

"Do Goblin's get itchy?" Hermione asked.

Ragnok growled. "Just die already."

"Really? You certain? Well that's most unordinary now isn't it." The Muggle General uttered. "Well of course it is. It's not everyday a girl falls from the sky now isn't it?"

Harry looked up. "What did you say?"

"A girl's falling from the sky now excuse me." The Muggle returned to his Walkie Talkie. "No the song's called Raining Men...No I don't know what song your thinking of..."

Ragnok looked up as he walked back into the empty room of Pandora's box. "Well I'll be dammed."

Harry ran to Ragnok with everyone else hot on his heels as he looked up. Harry's jaw dropped as he saw the lithe form of Luna plummeting towards him. Harry raised his wand and cried out. "Aresto Momentum!"

Harry watched as Luna's decent slowed until she softly floated to the floor like a feather. Harry gently caught and rested her on the floor. Luna cried as he looked up. "She's alive."

Hermione knelt down and took in Luna's unconscious body. She fired some charms and whispered. "Her brain is in shock...like it's been overloaded."

Luna opened her eyes which crossed before she shut them and muttered. "Cyclops's have gorgeous eyes,"

"Of course they do." Hermione replied before looking to Harry. We need to get her to Saint Mungo's...she needs serious medical attention."

Harry nodded distantly as he took Luna back into his arms. "Don't worry I've got you. I've got you Luna.. I'm not going anywhere."

"Harry __Lurves__ Looney." Luna giggled deliriously before finally passing out.

* * *

 **WOW 50 CHAPTERS!**

 _I can say with certainty that there will be no more then three chapters left. I would assume it will be less. This has been an incredible journey. I will also likely make some changes by mixing a couple early chapters together as I want this story exactly 50 chapters. I will let you know witch chapters have been fused. Likely the first two, as chapter 1 is essentially a prologue. Please Favorite Follow and Review_


	47. A Lesson in Latin

**Chapter 47: A Lesson in Latin**

* * *

 **I split this chapter in two because the second half is a whole another beast.**

I also fused a few chapters together,

 _The first 6 chapters have been fused into 3 and The Nargles as fused with the a Friendly Discussion._

Were almost at the end people. 

**_Merlin Bless You All!_**

* * *

Hermione's face was well hidden behind the guard that escorted her through the Ministry Auditorium. Yet her eyes did little to hide the turmoil in her heart. She saw the eyes of strangers, some belonged to former friends and colleagues. Outside of the LLR and the closest of friends, she trusted nobody and they might be possessed.

Hermione looked over to Ron, who looked over to her as he finished speaking to Ginny before heading towards them. Hermione stared into Ron's eyes as he walked over, before nodding to herself, seeing no sign of possession in her love's eyes. Ron spoke when he reached them, gazing at the gun not so subtly aimed at his head. "So where are you off to in such a hurry."

Hermione noticed the nervous guard and pulled Ron to the side, out of the guns aim. "If you must know I have a meeting with-"

 **"MAGIC IS MIGHT!"**

Hermione had always read when you were about to die time slows down and your life flashes before your eyes. That was a lie, everything happens really fast. Hermione didn't realize the curse had missed her until the ground beneath her exploded and sent her flying across the room. the Guard beside her dropped to the floor. Suddenly a Reducto hit the floor and Hermione was sent flying across the room.

Hermione looked up and saw the fear in her guard's empty eyes, fear he no longer felt. Hermione ducked back down as explosions and gunfire filled the room.

Hermione rose to her hands and knees and saw the attackers weren't Totalitar, Goblin or Muggles, but regular Wizards with faces painted red. The Man charged screaming.

 **MAGIC IS MIGHT!**

 **MAGIC IS MIGHT!**

Hermione drew her wand fast but the bullets flew faster, tearing through her attacker and leaving him a bloody mess, dead on the Ministry floor. Hermione rose to her feet and saw other Wizards attacking the Ministry. Then Hermione's heart caught in her throat as she saw Ron lying on the floor holding a mangled arm and ran to him.

She was in the process of stabilizing Ron's broken arm, when the Goblins burst onto the scene.

 **MAGIC IS MIGHT!**

 **MAGIC IS MIGHT!**

 **MAGIC IS MIGH-**

* * *

 **-GRANGER!**

Hermione snapped to attention as she looked at the people around the table. "Sorry I just..."

"You need rest."

"I don't have time to rest I want to know what the Bloody Hell is Going on." Hermione snapped irritably. We are on the verge of global warfare. Can it not be stopped?" The Minister of Magic asked anxiously as she looked around the table.

The Queen uttered softly. "I'm afraid the power in England belongs to neither us Royalty or the Prime Minister. It is the Master's of war which run the country now, and as long as they profit from it, there will be a war."

The Minister slammed her hand on the table and shouted. "What profit can be found in Armageddon?!"

"When you are the last person on earth, you don't have to share." The Minister looked to the other figure at the table who continued with a growled. "Half of the Goblin force is roaming the country, ambushing villages. The Totalitar have become an organization of terror. This is not just a war that cannot be prevented, it is inevitable. Country against country, people against people. Everyone is fighting this war and all sides have been split in two."

The Minister looked between the other two leaders and hissed."We cannot just sit back and let a world war breakout. A world war which will eclipse the first two world wars!? We are talking about the end off modern civilization. I refuse to let this happen."

"We can't stop two people from defending themselves. As long as there are instigators, there must be retaliation. The only other option is unconditional surrender." The Queen replied bitterly.

Ragnok sighed as he rubbed his bald head. "If only Luna was here."

The Minister raised an eyebrow. "That's it? Your saying Luna is our only hope. She is only one person and is in no condition to help anybody right now."

"The girl has astonishingly, captured the hearts of Goblins, Wizards and Muggles. She already had quite the following before the Ministry coup. The events of Pandora's Box and her escape from the clutches of Delores Umbridge were intended to be kept secret. So of course their isn't a soul alive who hasn't heard the tale." Ragnok uttered bitterly.

The Queen nodded solemnly. "Luna Lovegood is a modern day saint. She is seen by many as a prophet, a saint by others and a leader to be followed."

"Luna? They think she's all this? She's brilliant sure but she's just... just Luna?" The Minister asked incredulously.

"They never met the girl but rumors spread." The Queen uttered. "The people know what is coming. The Cuban Missile Crisis wasn't as foreboding to this great earth as this war. The world is praying, that she can save them. Luna in their eyes, is our last hope."

The Minister sighed with dismay. "They are probably right...but Luna can't do anything right now. She's already paying the price for saving them once...Without Luna, what is our course of action."

"There is only one thing we can do Minister Granger." Ragnok answered grimly. "Prepare for War."

* * *

"Today, shall be a day of reckoning. The times ahead shall be rough and our own children cannot be trusted. The Queen herself has forsaken us to the Mercy of the Magi, even going as far as to help them with their dastardly deeds. The war we fight will not only be for our survival, but for our freedom. May God have Mercy on our souls, for our enemy has none." The Muggle Prime Minister uttered solemnly. The man behind him was invisible as he controlled the Prime Minister's action with a wave of his wand.

* * *

Hermione's face was well hidden behind the guard that escorted her. Yet her eyes did little to hide the turmoil in her heart. She saw the eyes of strangers, some belonged to former friends and colleagues. Out side of the LLR and the closest of friends, she trusted nobody and they might be possessed. She stopped as her Guards parted, revealing a Healer Rose. "If you are here to see Mister Weasley he is recovering from the Skele-Gro. He should be ready to leave by... "

"11 pm tonight, I already know. I'm here to see Luna Lovegood and her visitor. Has there been any progress?" Hermione asked with a hopeful tone.

The Healer held a hint of pity in her eyes as she shook her head. "If anything we've had a distinct lack of progress."

The Healer looked around the hall way before whispering to Hermione. "It doesn't make sense, all forms of magic reveal her to be in perfect physical and mental health...Yet her condition hasn't changed. Her Magical core is as small as it is unstable and she seems...almost traumatized."

Hermione sighed sadly. "We all are traumatized...but I doubt any of us have gone through nearly as much as she has..."

"It's not P.T.S. if that is what you refer to..." The Healer looked real nervous now as she glanced at the Muggle guards and Hermione remembered the vow of secrecy she had demanded from the Healer.

Hermione turned to her guards and gestured. "I know its a new thing for Wizards and Witches to speak of these thing in the presence of colleagues but they are sworn to secrecy. The Majesty's guard will not betray our secrets."

The Nurse fidgeted before saying. "It's like she...whatever she saw in this room of magic you spoke of...it traumatized her with knowledge, colours, and visions, at an overwhelming rate. The Human mind can only take so much and...her mind seems to have shut down to a certain extent...oblivious to the world. For the most part she just stares at things only she can see. She doesn't speak, she hardly blinks. It's like we don't exist to her. No one can reach her or get through to her...but one."

Hermione nodded as she kindly dismissed her Guards for the evening. "Take me to them."

* * *

Across the ocean another Totalitar waved his wand as the President of the United States of America uttered. "We will declare war on all Countries that defend and protect the magi, allowing their evil to pollute us. Those countries including Britain, Australia, Canada, Sweden, China and Russia!"

The Reporters cried out one being heard over the Mob. "Wasn't Russia anti Magi?!

"There will be no further questions!" Announced the leader of the free world, now no more then a puppet.

* * *

Hermione composed herself as she approached the room at the end of the the seventh floor hallway. It was hidden under a fidelius charm to everyone but those Harry told. Outside of a few mind healers Hermione was the only other person he told. Harry was reluctant even to do that, even the Weasleys were not given access to see Luna, and it was Ginny who was able figure out why.

Hermione knocked on the door and heard Harry's voice call her in. The Mind Healer entered as Hermione followed behind her. Harry was facing away from the door. With Luna leaning on his shoulder. Harry looked over his shoulder before whispering into Luna's ear and helping the girl sit up on her own. Luna's head seemed to wobble before focusing on something. Hermione walked around and looked Luna in the face, the face of their only hope.

Luna's eyes were always dreamy but right now she indeed seemed oblivious to the world. Her eyes surveying the room lackadaisically, tracking the movements of something that wasn't there. Luna pointed at it as her other hand poked Harry. Harry looked to Hermione as the Nurse started casting diagnostic spells on Luna.

Harry whispered something to Luna before following Hermione out of the room. Harry rested against the wall and rubbed his eyes with exhaustion. "About time you visited again, if you weren't so busy I'd be insulted."

Hermione ignored his comment before whispering. "How are you holding up."

Harry shrugged. "It doesn't matter, I'm not the one who needs to be helped up."

"Luna's being taken care of Harry." Hermione answered with concern. "I'm worried about who's taking care of you. When's the last time you've slept."

"I sleep a lot." Harry lied tiredly. "I just don't sleep well."

Hermione nodded before pulling Harry into a comforting hug. "She'll be OK, I know she will."

Harry sighed. "How can you be so certain."

Hermione smiled softly as she pulled back from the embrace. "I believe that if there was something Luna could not overcome she would never have made it this far."

Hermione looked into the room as Luna's stared out the window with a slight frown. Harry noticed this and replied. "What ever is wrong with her, she's still got her intelligence. She realizes it's only a glamour but seems dead set on figuring out what it is."

"Maybe it would do her well to have more company." Hermione spoke carefully, not at all surprised when Harry rebuffed her.

"I don't want anyone to see her like this."

"She needs to use that brain of hers if she is going to recover." Hermione replied sharply. "'For Merlin's sake they say I'm the "Smartest Witch of my Generation," I think we both know who that prize really belongs too."

Harry nodded before uttering darkly. "But she had a different title didn't she?"

Hermione stared at Harry as she remembered Ginny's words. Hermione whispered. "She wasn't the first genius to be a called Loony, she won't be the last."

Harry snapped. "What do you think they will say if they see her like this."

"Your friends will not call her Loony." Hermione scolded sharply.

"No, not to her face, or mine, but they will think it and whisper it." Harry replied morosely. "They'd be right too...She is so much more...she deserves better then that."

Harry looked at Hermione's sad eyes. "The healers say that...whatever happened in Pandora's Box, warped her sense of reality, and perception of consciousness. She doesn't speak and her brain activity is not of a person who is conscious but one who is dreaming. She used to speak of a veil. Not a literal one, but one that seemed to keep the world and the people in it at arms reach from her. She said the more time she spent with me, the more the veil seemed to fade. Now it feels like it's back, and she can no longer see through it at all."

Hermione listened silently before she whispered. "Do they have any idea how long she will be like this?"

Harry shook his head. "7 minutes, 7 days 7 years, 7 lifetimes? They don't know."

Hermione muttered under her breath. "You won't have to worry about seven years."

"Whats that..." Harry asked before he was distracted by the Healer who has just exited the room.

The Healer whispered. "I have conjured a self playing piano as per your request. Other than that let me know if you notice any changes."

Hermione spoke up. "What is her magical core at."

The Healer looked to Harry who nodded before answering. "2"

Hermione looked at the Healer in shock. "She's a Squib then...truly...she can't do magic. That core is almost at the level of a Muggles."

The Healer nodded. "I'm afraid her spell casting days are over."

Hermione gripped Harry's hand for support who gripped it back tightly. "I'm going to have a quick word with Harry, can you wait for me before I visit Ron."

"Of course Minister Granger." The Healer replied before turning to Harry. "Oh I forgot, what music did you want to play."

Harry regained his composure enough to whisper. "She likes Beethoven."

The Healer nodded with a wave of her wand before walking down the hallway. Harry frowned as he took in something Hermione had said. "What's wrong with Ron?"

Hermione bristled. "Broke his arm, had to have the bones vanished and regrown."

"What happened?" Harry asked sharply.

"It was nothing-" Hermione paused, meeting Harry's eyes before sighing in defeat. "There was an...attempt...on my life,"

"What!?" Harry shouted. "Who was it. The Totalitar, the Goblins. The-"

"It was a blood purist Harry." Hermione hissed bitterly. "I wasn't in any danger, I had Ragnok's guard deflect the Reducto curse well enough but Ron just had to chase after him. Got his arm broken, didn't even catch him...the Goblin's did that, and made a mess of things by executing the man on the spot, right on the Ministry floor. The PRESS BLAMED ME! Merlin I was giving the Goblins hell and when Ragnok arrived. Then he ordered the offending guard to be executed. Was able to stop that thank Merlin's eyes, but I was this close to breaking Ragnok's nose."

Hermione cursed under her breath alarming Harry as she continued to vent. "I'm the first Muggle Born to ever hold the title of Minister and it was due to an emergency assembly of a previously defunct Wizengamot. I'm not a popular Witch right now. I'm trying to prevent the third world war, a war that would eliminate life from this earth, and I can't even unite the people I have sworn to serve."

Hermione took a deep breath as her voice started to crack. "All I ever wanted, was to make a difference. I've dreamed of being the first Muggleborn Minister of Magic for years but, not like this. Not only that, I will be the last Minister. I could not live with such a distinction but I guess that's the point, I won't have to."

"You can stop this war, I know you can. Besides look at how much you have achieved in 8 years." Harry replied. "For Merlin's sake the Hermione I first met worshiped the rules and authority and now you have overthrown a Magical government run by a ruthless Dictator. You should be proud of what you have accomplished.

Hermione shook her head. "No...I can't...I can't keep it together Harry. I have so many things I wish to achieve and accomplish. It's consuming my life, it is my life. I love this, not the the burgeoning war or the assassination attempts, but I love being the Minister. I love making a difference but I fear that...

Hermione looked away. "I like being in charge, I like it too much. Am I no different than her Harry? Am I no better then Umbridge?"

Harry smiled. "The fact that you are worried of becoming Umbridge shows that you aren't her. You are Hermione Granger, and you will always want to help people anyway you can...just like Luna."

Hermione gave a small smile before she looked to Luna, who's eyes were closed as a soft tune played itself on the piano. "She's our only hope, Harry."

Hermione couldn't help but notice how tired Harry looked as he stared at Luna. He looked so broken to her. "I know...in more ways than one. She never wanted to be a saint...neither of us did. In the end we both sacrificed ourselves to the betterment of others."

Hermione nodded as she felt her heart ache for every time she had believed Harry was dead, every injury he went through, all the pain he suffered. She also thought about how much Luna had been through and everything they both had lost. "It wasn't worth it. You both sacrificed too much. For what, a couple more years, or even days. Until we change our ways all saints and martyrs die in vain."

Hermione sniffed as she bit back her tears. "You gave too much to people who don't deserve it."

"Luna and I gave nothing for them." Harry whispered softly. "We did it for the people we loved, we did it for each other, we did it for you and the rest of our friends. We did it for people who have suffered like we have suffered. I've long stopped trying to figure out why I am the way I am. Why I have what you call a "Saving people thing?" Maybe it's just who we are. Maybe some people are destined, to suffer for the good of others..."

Harry was silent for a moment before he said. "Maybe I like it. I like the way I feel when I help someone. I like the attention of being a hero. I like the pride it gives me, and I like proving people wrong. I...I liked having a purpose, When Voldemort was gone, I felt empty. At first I thought it was the war, and the grief from it. The grief faded with time and...I still felt empty. I don't feel like my life started until I left for Hogwarts and if that is so then I spent my whole life fighting Voldemort. I wasn't grieving Hermione...I was bored. A part of me was disappointed that the war was over...and I hated that, I hated myself for that. I wanted to be someone else. So I ran away from myself, and Aurors...and found...I found her."

Harry turned around and abruptly walked into the room and sat by Luna, before crying on her shoulder. Luna rested her head on Harry's while staring at something only she could see. Hermione shook her head with sorrow before leaving the couple.

* * *

"You should have killed the girl. You were foolish to let your compassion get in the way of our fight with the humans." A Goblin cried out.

Ragnok growled to his people. "What is the use of having Goblin friends if we do not treat them as such."

The Humans will destroy us along with themselves long before we achieve our rightful place on this earth. This is madness."

"Humans are Mad! They should all drink Elf blood."

"What!?"

"Shut up!"

"SILENCE!" Ragnok roared, silencing his Goblins. "We shall fight alongside the Humans that respect us to keep this world inhabitable. Without an inhabitable planet we will all find equality in the dirt!"

"Better equality in the dirt than beneath the ones that put us there!" Another Goblin with a nasally voice squealed.

One with a deep monolithic voice boomed. "We must reunite with the real Goblin king Drologck!"

Ragnok raised his sword and shouted. "Mention that traitor in my presence and I will butcher you all."

"Drologck" Ragnok heard from behind him as his own guard stabbed him in the arm with a dagger. Ragnok roared as his guards grabbed hold of him and and held him up to his people who were all holding daggers. "Drologck has agreed to let us rejoin his ranks all crimes forgotten, if we bring him your head."

Ragnok broke free and removed the dagger from his arm and impaled it into his guard, uttering a mocking growl of. "Et tu, Brute?"

A Goblin lunged forward but with a grin Ragnok drew his sword and yelled. "Cry 'Havoc!', and let slip the dogs of war!"

* * *

Harry didn't know when he had fallen asleep but woke up to the sound of the piano still playing relaxing tunes...yet Harry immediately noticed something was different. This song was haunting, sorrowful and utterly beautiful. As Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes he had a sudden sense of deja vu. He had heard this song before.

Harry rose from the bed and saw Luna standing at the piano. At some point the music must have stopped, something she responded to by playing this divine peace of music herself. Harry quietly rose from the bed as he slowly approached Luna as she played the song she had told him once was Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. Harry remembered the day, it seemed like years when he last saw her playing.

Harry, his heart breaking as he realized Luna was still oblivious to the world, yet as he rested a hand on her shoulder Luna smiled. Then Luna started playing a different song. It was just as beautiful as the last one, only more romantic and more blissful. Harry felt tears run down his eyes as he realized, even like this, she still loved him, and Harry wept as he embraced her. Luna then smiled and looked almost mischievous as she picked up the tempo, or maybe the song was supposed to go that way. Then Luna backed away from the piano that now played by itself and extended a hand to Harry.

Harry slowly took it and started dancing. Harry couldn't keep from laughing as he led her through a a slow dance across the room which slowly got more and more playful. Harry lifted her into the air and Luna laughed, a sound Harry thought he'd never hear again. Harry kissed Luna and she kissed him back and suddenly Harry forgot about everything, the inevitable war, the danger, the people he cared for. All he remembered was his love for the girl in his arms.

Then the song slowed down and another soft song was playing. Luna smiled sadly as she rested her head on Harry's chest and allowed Harry to slowly dance with her. The piano slowly played slower and slower before stopping all together and Harry knew Luna had fallen asleep. Harry gently placed Luna back on the bed and tucked her in, before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Luna...please come back to me...please..."

Harry paused as before he slowly looked to the piano, that had continued to play after Luna had abandoned it to dance with him...even though the spell had worn off...

* * *

"Ron we've got to hurry, you heard what the letter said." Hermione insisted as she pulled Ron by his good arm.

"Hermione that's not my good arm." Ron squeaked.

"I'm not falling for that again." Hermione insisted. "You can't have any more pain potions."

"But that really is my bad arm. Bloody Ragnok-" Ron went to say something else when someone collided into him, knocking Ron to the floor. Ron grabbed his real bad arm in pain as he howled on the floor. Harry looked down at Ron sheepishly. "Sorry Ron."

Harry grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him onto his feet, causing Ron to whimper in even more pain. Harry looked concerned. "How's the arm?"

"Bloody fantastic." Ron spat sarcastically, Harry smiled with relief and gave him a pat on on the back...right on his bad shoulder.

"Merlin." Ron squeaked in obvious agony.

Harry obliviously turned to Hermione. "Luna knows the secret of magic!"

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "She's told you?"

Harry shook his head. "No she's still not...listen Hermione, she caused the piano to play by itself after the Healers charm on it faded. She did this despite being a Squib, nearly at Muggle level magical core."

"Do you know what the secret of magic is?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Well...no, but-"

"Then that's your job Harry." Hermione cut him off speaking quickly. "Get out of Saint Mungo's, get out of London, get out of the country. Go somewhere remote and hide. We got a letter from Ragnok. The Muggle world leaders have officially declared war on all Magical people and creatures along with anyone who sides with them, including rival countries who are also anti-Magic. The world has officially declared a Global Civil war!

"What in Merlin's name is a global Civ-"

"It's bad Harry, really bad." Hermione shouted with a manic look in her eyes, before they suddenly looked weak and tired. "If you can't help Luna, if she can't cure her before...run away. Both of you leave and get out of this country, stay away from civilization stay away from everyone and everything."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not leaving you, I'm not leaving my friends, my people. I have to help any way I can!"

"YOU CAN'T HELP!" Hermione cried. "The only one who can help us now is Luna. Please if she doesn't recover in time. Get away from all of this pain. Luna would tell me where it was but go to the paradise you stayed at after fleeing Hogwarts. You sacrificed enough for us, you've given enough. Just spend the rest of your lives together in love and happiness. It's the least you both deserve."

Harry turned to Ron who gripped Hermione's hand as she turned to him. "No Hermione, I'm staying with you, but Harry...go and Imagiuneto Botatum yourself out of this place."

"It's pronounced Imaginatio Potestatem Ron. Honestly don't you read Latin?" Hermione scolded with exasperation.

"Why the Bloody Hell would I read Latin! Mum always said it was a dead language anyway." Ron countered.

"Is now really the time for this?" Harry tried to interrupt.

"Dead language?! Half the spells we use are in Latin." Hermione uttered. "Accio comes from the Latin word accerso, which means to summon. Diffindo means to split or cut, Imaginatio Potestatem translates to Imagination Power. However in English the spell roughly translates to The Power of Imagination, which of course makes no sense because a spell has to have a purpose and not something as abstract as imagination and Wingdar-"

"Oh for Merlin sake's the world is about to end and you are giving me a lecture on Latin." Ron exclaimed. "Your hopeless."

"No...she's brilliant." Harry uttered softly reminding Ron and Hermione of his presence. He had a far away look on his face not unlike Luna's and looked as if he had just been confounded. "I...got to go...See you later."

Harry bolted down the hallway as Ron shouted. "Harry? Wait! There isn't going to be a later!"

Ron turned to Hermione who looked hopelessly confused as she asked. "Did I miss something?"

* * *

Hermione and Ron apparated into the Ministry of Magic to find a spear staring them in the face. The Goblin growled. "Drop your wands."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "For Merlin's sake its me Hermione Granger, the Minister of Magic. Must we always go through this charade."

The Goblin nodded and jabbed the spear at her. "Drop the wand Human Minister."

"I have been summoned by Ragnok himself! Stand aside!" Hermione ordered before feeling another spear press against her back. Ron let out a startled whimper as he felt the same thing.

The Goblin grinned. "Ragnok is in a meeting, if you wish to go to that...meeting, I would suggest you keep your wands. However, if I were you. I would drop the wand and come quietly, Human. You answer to Drologck now-"

Suddenly the Goblin's head fell from his shoulders as a blur of speed flew between Ron and Hermione.

First Hermione heard the sound of two spears hitting the floor, then two round objects hit the floor with a slight bounce, then the thud of to bodies.

Ron and Hermione both looked behind them two see a bloody Ragnok who growled with a twitch in his eye. "Never mention Drologck in my presence."

Ragnok looked to the two Humans and huffed. "About time you got here, my meeting was far from productive. I just lost half of my generals. The bloody fools fell on my sword."

Hermione shook her head. "It's war then."

Ragnok nodded. "Yep...it's war. Our armies await us. The Totalitar are amassed in great numbers alongside the British Muggle army and Drologck forces, who is planning on back stabbing the humans. Meanwhile, the cities of the world are being evacuated as the world leaders are preparing to nuke the earth of all life."

Hermione hardened her heart and whispered. "I guess we must fight for the right to live on a scorched earth."


	48. The Last Temptation of Luna Lovegood

**Chapter 48: The Last Temptation of Luna Lovegood**

* * *

 **CONTEST!**

The actual line referenced in this chapter that is written by Bob Dylan. If you correctly name the song Dylan sings this line and post a Goblin name of your own choosing or design. I will give you props in the notes and name a Goblin in the last chapter or epilogue. The name has to work and not be overly offensive. (You know what I mean) Contest ends when someone leaves the correct answer in the reviews and has an appropriate name for the Goblin. The line is...

 _"I was so much older then I'm younger then that now."_

* * *

Harry burst into room shouting. "LUNA! LUNA! I know what-"

Harry trailed off a he saw Luna lying in the window staring at the ceiling, oblivious. Harry sighed as he felt the wind leave his sails. He sat down on the bed and brushed his hand through Luna's hair causing her to close her eyes and lean into his hand. "Luna..."

Harry was silent in deep thought as he thought about everything she had been through, everything she had achieved and the task she still needed to finish, before he spoke from his heart. "A few days ago...though it feels longer. I...was given an old essay of yours by Ginny. She made me read it, so blame her for it, if you're upset about that."

Harry closed his eyes as he gently caressed Luna's face, who smiled under his tender touch. "You wrote about how you thought of me as your hero, not as the boy who lived, but just me. You wrote it before we began dating, I don't even think we had been friends that long. I...Not very many people understand me...not even my closest friends. In their defense I never understood myself to be honest. What you wrote...It meant allot to me...it meant more than that...it gave me the courage to continue on, to keep fighting...strength I desperately needed."

"You see that's what you do Luna, you give me hope. You guide me out of darkness, even when you are lost in the woods. You always know what to say to make me smile. You've been like that ever since I've known you. I remember when I first met you, I was so young, so stupid. I thought you were someone to avoid, a girl that was so extremely abnormal. Even then I guess the Dursleys hatred of the abnormal had left it's mark on me, however small it was. Later on I got to know you better, the wisdom behind your Wimsey, the gentleness of your spirit. Then I thought you were someone who should be pitied. How wrong I was, hell my first impression was more accurate for all it was worth." Harry shook his head at the thought.

"Your so much more than that Luna. You are so much more than this. You're brilliant, you really are. Your the greatest person I have ever met in my life by far. You are always looking out for others, even those who mistreat you. You are always offering to lend a hand, and lend comfort to others. You feel sympathy for those who try to destroy you. Even when things are tough, you would always face the day with a smile. In the darkest night your eyes would shine as if it was the perfect day. It was impossible to spend time with you and not smile, even when smiling seemed impossible. You are perfect in every way, and you said you loved me?! ME!? I don't know what I ever did to deserve you. What am I without you. Without you I would be nothing. Without you I would still be surrounded by friends yet I'd be utterly alone.

You say I'm your hero? How could you say that. What could I have ever done for you that holds a candle to what you've done for me. You've given me love I've never known, you've given me comfort I never sought, and you gave me my life, a life I had never lived. You've gave me happiness even in the darkest of times, for you always remembered to turn on the light. You inspired this world to fight for change, for freedom, for equality. You inspired every single soul you ever touched, even the sainted souls Umbridge, Kingsley, Malfoy, Pansy and even the Cornors, even they envied your purity."

"Your my hero Luna. Your not some one to be pitied or looked down upon, you should be looked up to and you are. I look up to you and I'm not alone. The whole world is waiting for you Luna, waiting for you to come back, to get better. Waiting for you to help them out of this hole they've dug themselves in. To give them the answer, I know you don't know, but have deep in your heart. Even if it's just the words of comfort and hope that has inspired me every day I've known you. The world is on the brink of destruction and only you can stop it."

I know this weight must be a heavy burden to bare. Hell it's the weight of the world on you shoulders, but you don't have to bear it alone. I'm here for you Luna, I always will be and I'll do anything for you. I just...I just can't stand to see you like this, so broken. Don't let this world weigh you down, and drags you into the depths of madness and despair. Show them you are so much stronger than you are so much more than that. Show them the way, and show the world who Luna Lovegood really is! Show them What Luna Lovegood is capable of."

Harry wiped his eyes as he felt Luna slowly grasp his hand. Harry quickly looked up and saw Luna staring at the glamour window before she finally spoke in a soft raspy and somewhat slurred whisper Harry struggled to hear. "t doesn't matter what I do...or who I help. I'm still Loony to them. I just want to be Luna."

Harry whispered softly. "Luna..."

Luna looked fearfully and started to shake as she squeezed Harry's hand tighter. "I'm scared, I 'm confused. I don't know what's happening around me. I saw so many things, now I'm tired and...I still see so many things. I don't know if I'm dreaming or awake...I don't know if I'm alive or dead. I should have known it would end like this...completely mad just like Mother. I don't know what's real anymore.

"I know our love is real. I know that much " Harry smiled as he gently hugged Luna and whispered. "I don't know much but I know that together we can do anything, I've seen the proof. I know everything will be alright, no matter what happens, as long as we have each other."

Luna whimpered softly. "You don't understand..I don't know who Luna is anymore."

Harry recited with a sad grin. "Luna is a puzzle I hope to never truly solve, but want to spend the rest of my life trying to figure out. She says she loves me and I believe her with all my heart. I know for certain that I love her."

"You do?" Luna whispered with a glint of hope in her eyes

Harry nodded before kissing Luna on the lips. "Always."

Harry felt Luna wrap her arms around his waist and crying into his chest muttering. "Then I must be Luna, because I love you too."

Harry smiled tearfully as tilted Luna's chin and kissed her, pouring his soul into the kiss. Luna kissed back as if her life depended on it, or at least her sanity, which probably did. As they broke apart Luna started laughing which melted Harry's heart. Luna giggled. "I'm still confused, but at least I have you."

Harry grinned. "If you don't know what's real and whats not, don't fight it...embrace it. That is the secret to Magic isn't it."

Luna nodded slowly. "Imaginatio Potestatem, It was in front of us this whole time, we were looking so hard for the secret of magic, we weren't able to see it written right under our noses."

"It can't be that simple though, can it?" Harry asked shaking his head. "I mean you are telling me after everything we've been through, after everything we've seen, the secret of magic is something as saccharine as the the power of imagination?"

"Is it?" Luna hummed with wisdom. "Imagination is magic...if you think about it. Magic is the act of defying what we believe to be impossible, and so is imagination. Imagination is the fuel of the world, it is the root of our progress. Without imagination we could not create and invent new creations. Through imaginations we dream. We dreamed of flying, We dreamed of seeing the world, of building towers that touched the sky, of diving into the depths of the deepest oceans and we dreamed we would touch the moon. We imagined a world where all the people of the world, lived in peace and harmony."

"Then somewhere on the way we lost it." Luna whispered sadly. "Somewhere along the way our innocence died, our hope died, dreamers were beaten into submission, they were told to grow up and follow the rules. They were taught that to be different was a sin and that reality was a fixed thing that could not be defied, they taught us to not even try. We used to read books and play imaginary games.

With imaginary people, Muggles just watch TV and play video games, they let others think for them. They were told what to dream and not to imagine at all. We became scared, so we learned to become numb. Is imagination the secret of magic I doubt it, but it is the secret to wielding it. It was not something that could be taught. It has to be something understood, something lived, something experienced. Mother once said that the only real rule of magic is that there are no rules. She was almost right. One must truly imagine without a shred of doubt, that the impossible is not only possible, of a certainty. Pandora's Box was the key, entering made me realize, that the only thing stopping us from Mastering magic is ourselves.

Luna sighed. "Mother made a mistake, she thought the secret of magic was madness and by the time she learned the truth it was too late. She could not imagine breaking what she had already lost touch with. I needed to do what she could not...but I can't do it without you, I need you to keep me sane, long enough to do what must be done."

Luna rose from the the bed extended a hand to Harry, her eyes gleaming with determination as she reached into herself and felt the weak pulse of her magical core.. This is the key of magic, to truly understand it has no limit, no rules, no laws. Reality is liquid and impossible is a lie. I may not know what's real anymore, but I know with all my being, that with magic and the power of imagination, anything is possible.

Luna closed her eyes as she walked towards the glamoured window and took Harry's hand. "Keep talking to me."

Harry nodded feeling a smile form on his lips. "The whole world has it's eyes on you Luna, what are you going to show them? The world has it's ears upon you Luna, what our you going to tell them? The whole world is waiting for you, what are you going to give them?"

Luna opened her eyes as she felt her magical core start to expand outward, power exploding through her like nothing she had ever felt before. Then Luna hummed. "Magic."

 ** _ **"Imaginatio Potestatem!"**_**

Harry watched in awe as the images in the glamour window began to change, the entire wall rippling like it was a puddle. Luna stepped inside the rippling wall and began to enter the glamour window's image before turning back to Harry. "Well aren't you coming with me."

Harry closed his jaw and nodded before retaking Luna's hand and together exited through the glamoured window. "Where are we going?

Luna smiled. "Where ever we want."

Harry felt every inch of his body contort as it stretched and compressed into the glamoured window. Harry heard a pop and suddenly found himself surrounded by colours and images that Harry found overwhelming. Luna whispered beside him. "This is nothing Harry, what I experienced in Pandora's Box was a thousand times more beautiful, wonderful and...consuming."

Luna sounded haunted as she whispered this, and Harry focused only on her as he tightened his grip on her hand. Luna looked to him and nodded, focusing on Harry and not the images that swirled around them. Luna focused on an image before looking upon a Castle that Harry thought he would never see again. "In my mind Hogwarts was never destroyed."

Harry smiled at Luna's words as he looked down upon the castle that he had long called home. Harry saw a pair of students kissing on the top of the astronomy tower and Harry recognized the students as himself and Luna...it felt like years ago, for them maybe it was.

Luna hummed. "How old I was, I'm younger than that now."

Harry chuckled. "Who said that...Gandhi?"

Luna grinned and winked. "I said that."

Harry frowned. "I''m pretty sure I've heard that before-"

Harry's words faded from his mouth as he suddenly saw images of himself and Luna throughout their life together. Of the wars they suffered their parting and reunion, of the magic of Xanadu, where all they had was their love.

Then Harry saw other images. He saw Luna in a a white wedding gown, before it changed into an indescribably strange dress that had the image of Harry in tears of laughter as Luna floated down the aisle. Harry realized that Luna could perform magic and was a witch. Then he saw the two of them together on a small cabin in the middle of Xanadu with children running around their feet. He saw them as the children grew older and so did Luna, and so did he. He saw him watching his children get married and have children of there own.

Harry whispered, tears in his eyes.. "Is this the future?"

"I hope so." Luna uttered softly with equally damp eyes. "These are the dreams, I dream."

Harry then noticed other people he hadn't noticed before. He saw Xenophilius and an old Pandora smiling, as they held the youngest child. His breath left him as he saw his parents among them. Luna whispered, "With the Power of Imagination, with the Power of magic. Nothing is impossible, not even our dreams."

Harry suddenly blinked as he saw two stones in the center of Xanadu. Harry realized what they were as he looked to Luna. "You dream of this? Our graves?"

Luna giggled and shook her head. "No, but we all must go one day, it does not frighten me. I dream of what is written upon it. How will people remember me. I never cared what people thought of me, but I do wish they understood one thing about me, in life and after."

Harry looked at the stone before saying. "I don't think I can look at it."

Luna shook her head. "Don't worry Harry. You will never see this grave. We will never part, I know it."

Harry took comfort in Luna's eyes before confronting Luna's epitaph, and reading the words brought tears to his eyes.

 _Here lies Luna Potter_

 _Just as sane as you or I_

Harry looked to Luna who smiled. "People see me as a saint, as a hero, even you look up to me. I don't mind being different, but I just wish they'd except me for who I am. If I complete my mission. This will never come to be."

Harry felt a deep understanding with Luna. Harry suddenly had an Idea and uttered. "I'll do it."

Luna looked to Harry confused before he clarified. "I'll take the credit...become the saviour of magic. Become the hero, and all the shit that comes with it."

Luna smiled as she whispered. "If you were anyone else I would accuse you of trying to steal my unwanted glory. No I will not burden you with my achievements. You have enough of that as it is. We shall carry the weight together. Now excuse me Harry, it's time for me to meet someone."

Luna stuck her finger out and started twirling the images before her, causing the fabric of space to swirl around them in a whirlpool. When it stopped Harry was at a familiar house, shaped as a Rook."Luna...what are we doing here?

Luna looked seriously at the house. "I'm going to make my dreams come true."

Before Harry could stop her Luna ran into the house, Harry trailing closely behind. Luna felt an excitement flow through her as she nearly fell down the stairs to the basement, before bursting through the door. Luna felt Harry behind her as she took in the room. Luna heard a voice whisper hoarsely. "I'm sorry, I know I wasn't the best Mother, but you are the best daughter a Mother could ever ask for. I know life will be difficult, and there will be times when you just want to give up and let your grief consume you, but I promise it will get better.. No matter how dark things may seem the dawn will be astounding!"

The lab was on fire as Luna walked towards Pandora who had just had her memories enter a potion vial and began to close her eyes. Harry noticed the younger unconscious Luna collapsed in the corner of the room, while Luna was already kneeling next to Pandora. She was surrounded in a pool of her own blood and looked up to where Luna stood. Luna smiled in memory as she whispered to her Mother. "No I'm sorry, for ever doubting you. I could not ask for a better Mother, I just wished I told you before."

Pandora smiled softly, as she somehow heard these words. "You never had to..."

Luna cut her off. "I know Mother, but perhaps I can show you."

Luna raised her hand and started healing Pandora's wounds causing Pandora to gasp in shock. "Luna...what are you doing?"

Luna looked excitedly at her Mother. "I have discovered the secret of Magic Mother. Have gone through so much, both good and bad. I have suffered unimaginable grief and loss and suffering, but I've also found love and happiness like I could never even dream of. I have come so much more then I ever could have imagined. I owe everything to you Mother, I owe you my life. I know the circumstances of my birth, and what would have happened to me if you hadn't rescued me from her. I owe you more than you can know. I'm going back to finish our work. To give the world magic, and I'm taking you with me!"

Pandora's eyes widened as she shook her head. "Luna..."

"I understand you can't change the past, otherwise things wouldn't have happened the way they were meant to. You needed to die, and I needed to go through the thing I did to find Harry, and discover the secrets of Magic...but I can bring you with me. When your soul parts I can bring it with me. I can recreate your body. I can bring you back to life. Don't you understand Mother. I can do everything. I can make the world paradise, a utopia. I can put an end to suffering an end to death itself. Death will no longer exist. I won't just bring you back you Mother. I will bring back his parents to Harry."

Pandora shook her head. "Luna think about what you are saying...what you are saying would disrupt the fundamental laws of nature."

"So is giving magic to Muggles and Squibs, I can make our mission obsolete, I can do this Mother." Luna hummed with happiness.

"There is a difference between having the power to act and wisdom to not." Pandora whispered as she rose to her feet. "Can you imagine a world where no one died. It would not be as pleasant as one would first think. The temptation of power is strong. It is not the evil of power that always corrupts but the temptation to do good, or what appears to be good, by any means necessary, but death is necessary. Without death there can be no freedom. Without death Umbridge would still rule. The universe would collapse. The power to change the world must be done with grave caution even giving magic to the Muggles could end very badly. "

Luna deflated a little. "Fair point but...but I can still bring you back. I can bring back my family and Harry's family...and the loved ones of my friends."

"I you bring me back...I will not be able to stop myself from asking, if you can bring back my Mother, the Mother who died giving birth to me. I would ask you to bring back the Father who loved me, but could not let go of his hate until he had driven me away. I hated him, I never gave him a chance to make amends, it wasn't until he died that I realized deep down, I still loved him." Pandora whispered with sorrow.

Pandora looked up at Luna with desperate eyes. "What about my Grandmother who raised me? The Grandfather who died before I could remember him? What about Xenophilius and Filius who if I am correct will have...passed on in your time? What about their Parents and Grandparents. Filius had three human wives and tons of human children he was doomed to outlive."

Luna shook her head as she insisted. "I know it's a lot of people, but-"

"You think it ends there Luna? Everyone I've mentioned, and every family member they would want brought back, they too would want more loved ones back, and those loved ones will have others they want back. This doesn't include those who don't want to come back, who are at peace with death. You bring back enough people and some will be enemy's, some will go dark where they were once purely good, secrets will be unlocked, secrets better left dead. Filius will have three wives but would have to choose one. Don't you see how hopeless it is, how maddening?!" Pandora uttered with a manic look in her eyes.

Luna felt tears run down her cheek as she looked to Harry who had tears of his own realizing how impossible it truly was to ever see his family again. Pandora continued as she placed a hand on Luna's cheek. "Once the doorway to immortality and necromancy is unlocked, there can be no going back. You would refuse to let Harry die, and in turn you would refuse to die yourself, even if it is just for him. I had to come to terms with the same things as you have while working on the secret of Magic...I knew I wasn't strong enough to resist such a temptation but trust me Luna, Power does corrupt. You may think you have the best intentions but that is how the corrupting influence of power works."

Luna flung herself at her Mother and cried and finally she felt her Mother hug her back, for the first time in 10 years. Pandora cooed softly. "Hush now my child I am not upset with you, I am so proud of you. The flaw in your plan is the same truth that makes us so special. We are all related, we are all individual, yet we are all one small part of a great collective human race. And nothing unifies life like death itself. It is the one certainty of life...It is the one thing in this universe that is truly and completely fair.

"I don't want to live Luna, for I do not want what I do not deserve, I deserve to rest. I deserve to be with Xenophilius...and one day we shall meet again. When that day comes, hopefully when you are old and grey, you will understand that death isn't the end, it is the finish of a race. Raise your arms and cheer. "I lived my life well, I dedicated it to doing good, I embraced love and happiness with open arms. Now that my time has come, l do not say I died. I say I lived."

Luna pulled back and cried. "I miss you so much, I'm sorry for everything you had to suffer for me. I'm sorry you died for me. I'm sorry for everything."

"Oh Luna don't you understand." Pandora whispered imploringly with tears in her eyes. "I did not live, I did not love, and I was never truly happy, until I held you in my arms and you called me Mother. It was the greatest decision I ever made and I do not regret a second of my life. Seeing you here, all grown up, is more of a blessing than I could ever have dreamed of. If you wanted to thank me for everything I've done for you, being here now is far more than I could ever ask. All I wanted was for you to be happy. What ever your future holds, don't let anyone take your happiness away from you."

Luna nodded before backing away. "I guess...I have to go...I still need to give magic to the world...You can come with me...just so you can see it...your dream come true."

Pandora laughed as she looked upon her daughter. "It already has..."

Luna felt Harry take her hand as she whimpered. "This is goodbye then...for real..."

Pandora smiled, "There there Luna, it's not really goodbye after all. I'll be with you, in your heart. So will you father and Godfather, and everyone who has ever loved you. I can't wait to see what life has in store for you...goodbye...my Moonchild..."

Luna smiled sadly. "Thank you...goodbye Moon Mother."

Luna blinked her eyes and vanished, and Pandora was on the floor. The wounds had been numbed but were otherwise bleeding her out. She felt pride in her heart, pride for her daughter, and even pride for herself for raising such a wonderful daughter...

Harry watched on silently as Luna knelt down next to her Mother, who seemed to no longer see her and whispered. "One last gift to you Mother."

Harry felt the room distort, as if time itself was being stretched and overlapping, parts of the room seemed older and more worn out. Suddenly, and figure appeared on the opposite side of Luna and Harry instantly recognized the dying figure as Xenophilius. Luna reached out and took his blurry hand while holding onto Pandora's and the two seemed to instantly stir.

Pandora looked to her other side and her face saddened. "I'm sorry love, I only did what I had to, but now our work is done."

Xenophilius opened his eyes and uttered. "Pandora?"

Pandora smiled softly as she nodded. "Thank you Xenophilius, thank you for giving me the family I always dreamed of."

Xenophilius gasped. "Pandora...My love...take me home...I am ready..."

Pandora nodded as she as saw little Luna slowly start to wake. "Ready or not, here we come."

Harry watched as the life left them both and Luna let go of their limp hands. Xenophilius' figure faded as the room shifted back to the moment of Pandora's death. Luna rose to her feet and whispered. "I guess I'm ready too. I'm ready to live again."

Luna looked back at Harry who was looking at the unconscious child that was a younger Luna, slowly rise to her feet and run over to her Mother's body. The older Luna sighed, before something occurred to her. "I don't remember anything after this."

Then Luna saw them, shadows from the wall illuminated by the fire that was spreading throughout the room.

Little Luna cried as she whispered. "Please wake up...Please mummy..."

The shadows crept closer to her little Luna and the older Luna watched almost knowingly. Harry felt a chill go up his spine as the shadows floated over the child. Little Luna suddenly whispered, "Please...Please make it go away. Please..."

The shadows suddenly laughed a familiar mischievous laugh before the shadows shot towards the girl who screamed before everything went white.

Luna looked around herself and saw no little Luna, no Harry, No...anything. Just unending whiteness. Luna nervously called out. "Hello?"

Luna heard a voice whisper from behind her. **_"_** ** _ **Congratulations!**_** ** _"_**

Luna turned around and let out a startled scream. In front of her were three Nargles but they did not result in the scream, standing by them was Little Luna, only it wasn't her. Little Luna's eyes were black, except for the Iris', which were white, just like Cyrus. The girl spoke in a voice that belonged to the eyes, along with the Nargles as one. Luna found herself speaking too and suddenly found it odd that all the voices together sounded like Pandora.

 ** _ **Now we have come full circle. Moonchild.**_**

 ** _ **Journey is over, your quest is overlapping**_**

 ** _ **What happens next is up to you**_**

 ** _ **The Power of Imagination is inside you Moonchild.**_**

 ** _ **Never forget that for as long as you hold this power inside you,**_**

 ** _ **You will always be Magical.**_**

Luna felt the world come back into focus around her and saw Harry rising unsteadily to his feet. Luna realized they were back in Pandora's lab, only judging by the shape of the room, they were back in the present. Then Luna gasped and Harry turned and smiled. Luna uttered. "I never thought I'd see you again."

 **Think nothing of thoughts not thought.**

 _Celebrate what is and bugger whats not_

On that note it's 1 o'clock.

 ** _AM_**

The three Nargles floated towards them with genuine smiles on their faces.

 _ _ **"Today's the big day."**__

Luna looked over to Harry. "What day is it today?"

Harry blinked before muttering. "Honestly don't have a clue."

 **(Cough) Valentines Day (Cough)**

(Cough) Moonchild's Birthday (Cough)

 _(Cough) You're screwed Loverboy (Cough)_

The Nargles dodged as Harry tossed a broken vial at them. Luna bounced with excitement. "Harry listen. If it's Valentines Day that means..."

Luna trailed off as the Nargles began to recite.

 _ _ **The bridge between two worlds shall be born on lover's night**__

 _ _ **The spark to change the world shall be born when love is right**__

The spark shall reach the moon the day before it ignites

 _It shall be fostered by the dead who shall rise on the devils night_

 **Only in death will these words of hope be broken**

 **Only in life will dreams of love be awoken**

 _Only through sacrifice shall the gift be given_

Only through death shall life be forgiven

 ** _ **The bridge between too worlds shall be born on lovers night**_**

 ** _ **The spark to change the world shall be born when love is right**_**

* * *

This is it people, the next Chapter

 _ **WILL BE THE LAST!**_

...Actually there might be an epilogue after that but that's it.

 _ **NARGLES IN?**_

...

...

I mean...

 _ **NARGLES OUT!**_


	49. Imaginatio Potestatem

**Chapter 49:** ** **Imaginatio Potestatem****

* * *

It was a Hard rain that fell on the city of London as a flash of lightning lit the night sky, revealing to Hermione the carnage that filled the streets of London. Goblins battled among themselves, jumping on to cars and terrifying the Muggle population, who were struggling to flee the city. Hermione's LLR also battled with Totalitar, deflecting the curses the Totalitar aimed at the Muggle cars. Meanwhile the sound of gunfire filled the air, as Muggle soldiers struggled to to contain the rampant Mutants that the Totalitar had unleashed in the city.

Hermione ducked behind a car as an explosion shook the city. Ragnok rolled beside her and launched a spear over the car, a poison tipped spears with tracking runes. Hermione heard someone cry out and Ragnok laughed savagely. "I love the smell of human in the morning...it smells like a victory feast."

Hermione ignored the Goblin as Ron ducked undercover beside her. "It's a Bloody Shit show Hermione!"

Hermione shook her head. "I know but we have to help these Muggles."

"The Muggles?! We don't know how long we have before..."

Suddenly jet airplanes flew above them followed by large missiles that could only spell trouble. Ragnok croaked morbidly. "It's over...the final war has begun."

Hermione felt very cold, so this what it is then...not going back. "Get everyone underground, try to save as many Muggles as possible."

Ragnok nodded before spotting something. Then the Goblin roared. "DROLOGCK!"

"RAGNOK!" Hermione shouted after the Goblin king before he ran into the darkness.

Hermione looked around and saw bodies littering the streets. She saw children without parents, and parents without children. Hermione looked to Ron and whispered. "I'm done Ron, I'm done fighting. Everyone should head underground, and remove our involvement from the war. This isn't helping anyone. It's just pointless suffering, it's self destruction. It's all just suicide."

Ron nodded slowly as he uttered. "War's like Wizard's chess, it's destructive and full of sacrifices, but when it's over, you just reset the board and play again. Nothing changes...it's hopeless...it's impossible."

Ragnok let out a loud cheer as he held Drologck's severed head above his own only to realize everyone had suddenly gone quiet. Everyone was looking up at the bright lights in the sky, the brightest looked as if it was moving straight at them. Hermione shouted. "Everyone underground now. Bring as many as you can."

Some of the Wizards started moving, but the Goblins remained still. To everyone's surprise it was Ragnok who spoke first as he dropped the Goblin head and did the last thing anybody expected the Goblin king to do... he began to sing.

Or he attempted to, as the Goblin croaked out with a tuneless voice. "I will not go down under the ground, 'cause somebody tells me that death's coming around.

Suddenly other voices joined in with conviction and sang "And I will not carry myself down to die. When I go to my grave my head will be high! Let me die in my footsteps, before I go down under the ground!"

As Hermione listen to the the singing she felt something she had not felt in a long time, she felt like herself. Suddenly she wasn't being torn to pieces anymore. She heard Ron start to sing as well though he didn't know the words, surprisingly outside of a few Muggles, only the Goblins seemed to know the song, which Hermione vaguely found odd. But as she listened to the words she understood why it would appeal to them, and in that moment, they appealed to her as well.

Hermione linked arms with Ron and started singing with them. Those who knew the words sang them too.

 _There's been rumors of wars, a_ _nd wars that have been._

 _The meaning of the life has been lost in the wind,_

 _A_ _nd some people thinking that the end is close by._

 _Instead of learning to live they are learning to die._

 _Let me die in my footsteps_

 _Before I go down under the ground._

* * *

"Happy birthday to me." A now 18 year old girl sang with a smile as she looked up at the sky, she could see the light of every missile being fired from around the globe. "Happy Birthday to me. Happy birthday dear Luna, Happy Birthday to me."

Harry watched Luna she finished her slow dreamy trip up the hill that led to the graves of her parents. As she walked, the snow around her melted, revealing a beautiful bed of flowers and lush green grass, as if the snow had never been there. Harry spoke carefully as to not disturb her still fragile mental state in the real world. "Shouldn't we hurry Luna? I don't think we have much time."

"Time isn't a problem Harry." Luna hummed dreamily. "We have all the time in the world."

Harry looked up nervously at the bombs. "I don't think there's much time Luna."

"No but it's more than we need." Luna uttered with a sweet melody. "We're here."

Harry looked down to where Luna was pointing and saw two flowers that stood out from the rest. The flowers that marked the final resting place of Pandora and Xenophilius Lovegood.

"I wanted them to see this, I want to be close to their spirits." Luna smiled calmly. "I know Filius is with me too, and of course you Harry, the most important person of my life. Here surrounded by my family. I finish what you started Mother. Once and for all."

Luna smiled at Harry who couldn't help but smile back at the woman he loved. "You ready?"

Luna giggled uncertainly. "I've never been more ready in my life...but I'm nervous."

Harry laughed softly before pulling her into a hug. "I'm here for you, if you need me."

"I don't think I need you for this but...It's always nice to know your there to catch me if I fall," Luna hummed with contentment.

Harry smiled as he took a step back and winked. "If your ready..."

"Then it's time to say the magic words." Luna whispered serenely. Then she felt herself start to rise, higher and higher and higher. Harry watched from below as the flowers that marked the Lovegood's resting place suddenly started to grow. Before long the flowers where as tall as trees but Luna kept floating higher.

Luna didn't know how high she was in the sky. She had her eyes closed and and could feel the pull of gravity being broken, Luna felt her mind enter higher states of consciousness. Sound seemed to fade until the deafness drowned it away. A vague feeling of numbness washed over her, while the light that shined through her eyelids vanished, leaving her in darkness. Suddenly, in this surreal moment of conscious, unconsciousness, a memory appeared unbidden between her eyes..listening to the voice of Flamel's teachings from her memories.

* * *

 _ _"That's it, let go of yourself and embrace your own delusions.__

 _ _You must surrender conscious thought and act solely on your instinct.__

 _ _This is why you mediate.__

 _ _You are too focused on your emotion, on your consciousness and your mind.__

 _ _You must let these things go, to see the world for what it really is.__

 _ _What ever you want it to be.__

 _ _Defy limitations, refuse expectations and let your dreams become reality.__

 _ _The moment you embrace the impossible is the moment when anything becomes possible.__

 _Luna's mind raced as she allowed Images, Words, Sounds, Visions, Memory's and Dreams to enter her mind and overwhelm her conscious being..._

 _ _"Let go of your logic, let go of you sanity, let the power of imagination flow through you and__

 _ _Embrace the Magic!__

Luna blinked three times and felt the words echo around her, words she did not even speak aloud.

 ** _Imaginatio Potestatem!_**

* * *

Back in London the singing had only grown louder. It spread like a fire that filled the hearts of every Goblin Wizard and Muggle who sang it. They all stood united and together, as they waited for the inevitable. Then Hermione trailed off as she swore she heard a faint sound in the distance. The sound of laughter.

 _HA_

HA

 **HA**

Everything had suddenly gone quiet as they somehow heard the the laughter. An unnatural silence fell upon them before an angelic voice echoed through the sky.

 ** _IMAGINATIO POTESTATEM!_**

Suddenly everything went white, and the world exploded with sound. Hermione felt the ground shake beneath her feet and she was certain the end had come. Laughter consumed the panicking people of London and colour came flushing back to there vision.

 **HA** _HA_ HA ****HA**** _HA_ HA ****HA**** _HA_ HA ****HA**** _HA_ HA ****HA**** _HA_ HA ****HA**** _HA_ HA ****HA**** _HA_ HA ****HA**** _HA_ HA ****HA**** _HA_ HA ****HA**** _HA_ HA

Hermione stumbled backwards as the cackle of the Nargles hollered through the air, laughing their terrible cackle. Everyone looked up with a shriek as the missiles soaring through the air igniting into balls of blinding light, painting the sky with fire. Hermione and the other magic users looked on mesmerized as the Nargles heckled.

 ** _So much good has begotten bad_**

 ** _So much happy has begotten sad_**

 ** _When the sky is black and you know not why_**

 ** _Know you live in a world gone mad_**

Then before anyone could comprehend what they were witnessing, the explosions seemed to implode upon themselves before vanishing into little specks of dots...

* * *

 _Hermione opened her eyes and gasped for breath, sucking in air as if she had been on the verge of drowning before breaking through the surface and into the realm of the living. When Hermione caught her breath she found herself on a peaceful green hill, and looking upon what could only be described as paradise._

 _There were waterfalls thundering in the distance, lush fields of green grass with a rainbow of flowers sprouting among them, and a forest with trees that kissed the sky. On the horizon Luna could see the ocean as blue as her Mother's eyes. In the center of the Island was a tower that disappeared into the clouds. If Hermione didn't know any better, she would say it lead the way to heaven._

" _Welcome to Xanadu, or at least my memory of it."_

 _Hermione spun around and felt the air leave her just as quickly as it had first come. There was Luna. Despite the brightness of the paradise around her, Luna seemed to be bathed in moonlight,. Her skin was as silver as her eyes. All she wore was a brown dress, crafted from the very dirt beneath her feet. Luna's eyes shined with both life and an otherworldly intensity that shook Hermione to the core of her existence._

 _Luna looked into Hermione's eyes and saw the awe and fear in them. Luna smiled sadly before sitting on the ground and offering the spot beside her. Hermione opened her mouth before closing it and doing as Luna suggested. After struggling to find her words Hermione finally blurted out. "Am I dead?"_

 _Luna slowly shook her head, Hermione only noticing when she chanced a glance at her, and also noticed the faint smile on her face. Hermione seemed to find some courage in this and asked. "Why did you bring me here? Is Ron OK? Is anyone OK? Is London..."_

" _As we speak I have removed weapons from the world. The world shall be weaponless until they can be rebuilt...about a day. So it only makes sense to let things return to the original state of things, but only after I've done and said my peace. I wanted to speak with you first though. Even Harry knows not of this." Luna uttered solemnly._

 _Hermione looked intrigued before she remembered what Luna said. "How could you remove all the weapon...You discovered the secret of magic, didn't you? Harry said you did...then figured it out himself. Took me the night to finally understand what I said that triggered him off...Imagination?"_

" _If you look too closely for a flower, you miss the field." Luna smiled mischievously before looking serous. "No can know of this, not even you, once you leave this hallowed place."_

" _How can-"_

" _It is near impossible to be able to truly defy reality with magic and imagination...but such power is reachable. It is a power I struggle not to abuse. It seemed so simple to me, to not do evil, but the evil that good brings is beyond my knowledge. Every single action I take and leave causes both great and terrible things, that is the price of power, it makes every action and inaction ripple throughout the world. Imagine if the wrong sort got this power. This knowledge must die with me, no-one else can know."_

 _Hermione nodded slowly, not understanding what Luna was speaking of, but surprisingly content with ignorance for once. Luna smiled before saying to the sky. "You are the smartest living person I know Hermione. Your intellect may blind you with it's rigidness, still it by far exceeds my own."_

 _Hermione frowned. "Thanks?"_

" _It's the truth." Luna shrugged causing Hermione's frown to deepen. "I need your help. This entire time I have been dedicated to solving the secret of magic and gifting magic to the world...Now I wonder after all this time I've been trying to achieve this, I must ask myself if I should."_

 _Luna faced Hermione and spoke. "If I give the world magic, I give it a key to it's own salvation...and destruction. Even limited to what a normal Witch or Wizard is capable of, the last few years have revealed what happens when magic is given to twisted minds with distorted morals and dreams. Yet I ponder more every day...if I should take away magic from the world."_

 _Hermione stared at Luna before whispering. "What?"_

 _Luna continued undeterred. "Whatever choice I make, I must make one. I can't leave things as they are...I must restore the balance...one way or another."_

 _Luna looked up and sighed. "Much good would come if I took away their magic. Wizards would be forced to work with the Muggles. People would be humbled, and motivated to earn back what was lost. People would be forced to not take for granted what matters in life. But what if...by taking away there magic...I take away what makes us so special?_

" _What if I take away not only Magic but love and wonder from the world, our drive to succeed, our innovation and creativity, our imagination? It is what separates us from the animals. Though I do love animals...we can be so much more." Luna hummed tiredly._

" _What should I do Hermione? Do I give people a second chance?. Or do I take away something as magic as sacred, as if I was taking a toy from a naughty child. The only way I can guarantee peace is by removing free will, and that is something I will not do." Luna finished with conviction before looking to Hermione who's brain had kicked back into gear._

" _We don't deserve a second chance Luna. We don't deserve magic. We deserve what we have wrought, all of us." Hermione uttered sadly before looking up with a glint in her eyes. "But what of the children, what of the next generation, and future generations to come. What of the children who have yet to be taught how to hate. Luna, I too have been thrust into positions where I had to make impossible choices. What makes every single leader before us any different? People think the leaders of the world are the reason nothing changes, that they refuse to make a difference, and sometimes that is true. But often the truth is, many of us are trying to make a difference, we just fail."_

" _This is our one chance to make a difference Luna. If you really do give Muggles and Squibs Magic, you will change the world, for better or worse. We both agree a change is needed. You do this you restart the engine of the earth. I think if you do give us this chance, you might be surprised as to what we can accomplish. The goodness of humanity will be given a chance to shine, as will our darker side. I guess I have faith that the love of humanity will prevail, and see this for the gift that it is."_

 _Luna looked to Hermione seriously. "And if you are wrong?"_

" _Then I am wrong." Hermione sighed sadly. "Then nature will run it's course, and we will find our ruin by our own accord. If we blow this golden opportunity...we deserve our downfall. I don't believe it though, I can't believe it, I shan't believe it! The world is a wonderful place and is worth fighting for, and so is every single person in it!"_

 _Luna smiled with a wink. "I'm glad to hear that, because I'm putting you in charge."_

 _Hermione blanched. "In charge...of what?"_

" _Bridging the two worlds." Luna said with a hum. "Educating the Wizards of Muggles and teaching Muggles magic. Finding a place for the Goblin's and the other Magical creatures of the world. I know it is a heavy burden but there is no one more deserving of this task then yourself."_

 _Hermione looked determined as she nodded. "What about you?"_

 _Luna smiled. "My work is about done Hermione. I think I'm going to disappear for a little while. They used to say I was Loony but the world thinks me a prophet. I'n no prophet, I'm just Luna, no more no less."_

" _Maybe you are all three, Luna, Loony and Prophet all at once" Hermione uttered with a giggle before saying more seriously.. "You and Harry are the greatest people I have ever met in terms of heroism, and yet you are normal peoplw. If there is one thing I've learned since entering the Magical world, it's that heroes are no different than anyone else, except they do what is right, not what is easy."_

 _Luna hummed thoughtfully. "If that is all that makes me a hero I guess I can except that. Still I am only one of many, you too are a hero Hermione. You consistently strive for goodness and righteousness above all else. Yet none of this makes me the prophet they dub me."Luna then smiled a smile befitting a Nargle and whispered conspiratorially to Hermione. "Or maybe I am, and doth not know it. Maybe thy great magic act shall be but a Muggle's magic trick. Out of thin air I shall conjure a prophet out of myself. A transfiguration that shall make Mcgonagall's spirit proud."_

 _Luna giggled before giving Hermione a hug. She pulled back and smiled mischievously. "If the world wants me a prophet, then perhaps I should preach to them. I shall play the part and give them a sermon they won't soon forget, I shall then beget them a miracle, to birth all future miracles. The Miracle of Magic. Then I shall vanish before they know better and make a martyr out of me. Let a legend replace me, devoid of the flaws that taint the picture, but make reality so beautiful. After all, nothing ruins a magic trick like revealing how the trick is done."_

 _Hermione nodded before frowning once more and asked. "Is any of this real, Xanadu, this conversation, the Nargles, or is this all in my head."_

 _Luna laughed a heartfelt laugh before replying. "'Of course it is all in your head, but why on earth should that mean that it is not real?'"_

* * *

Suddenly Hermione was again sucking in breath on the floor, staring up at the London sky. Ron was kneeling over her with wide terrified eyes that suddenly shined with relief. "Hermione, thank Merlin, I thought I lost you."

Hermione paid him no mind as he helped her to her feet, her mind transfixed on the sight before her. It was a sight that made her jaw drop. Up in the sky was a star, far brighter than any she had ever seen before, except for the blinding sun. It was the size of the moon and shined a beautiful silver. Suddenly the black sky rippled outward, as if the star was a stone that had been dropped into the puddle that was the night sky.

As the sky continued to pulse with ripples, Hermione asked urgently. "How long was I out?"

"3 minutes." Ragnok growled with frustration. "Our weapons are gone and so are the missiles in the sky. The Muggle generals tell me that there have been reports of a world wide disappearance of weapons."

Hermione remembered Luna's words and replied. "Don't worry Ragnok, you will have your weapons back. It's just a part of her act."

"What? Never mind, there is more. The same message is being repeated across the globe. Be it in the televisions of Muggles, the Fires of Wizards, the Veils of Goblin's or the Stars of the Centaurs."

"What's the message." Hermione asked hesitantly.

Ragnok closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath and smiled with content. "The dawn is coming."

It was strange, how those words effected Hermione, she could see the effect it had on the Goblin too. His eyes closed, she could see him imagining the light of the sun shine upon his people who for so long had been hidden beneath the earth. Envisioning a dawn he had never truly seen, a dawn that belonged to him. Hermione saw something different. She saw a future.

* * *

Hermione, even after everything she had been through, still hated flying. Ron helped her dismount the shoddy broom which had on more than one occasion tried to buck the couple off it's back like a bull. "Ron I swear to god you need to get another broom!"

"Easy on my arm." Ron winced as Hermione held herself up by holding onto her boyfriend's bad shoulder. Witches and Wizards from around the world had already arrived. With many Muggles and Goblins arriving on the scene. Ron ducked as a large noisy machine flew over his head. "What the Bloody is Hell is that?"

"Whatever it was, it's wicked?" Ginny exclaimed as she stood by her brother, dismounting her own broom.

Hermione shook her head. "It's a Helicopter, it-"

Hermione's voice was drowned out by the roar of another Helicopter. "Never mind!"

"What!?" Ron asked holding a hand to his ear.

"I said, Never Mind!"

"I CAN'T HEAR-"

"I SAID NEVER MIND!"

Ragnok and George joined them as they followed the Helicopters to the destination of this great gathering of people. As they walked, one of the Muggle generals on the scene noticed Hermione and approached. Hermione smiled as she recognized him to be one of the Queen's men. "Minister Granger, let me escort you and your generals to the appropriate destination and pardon my manners, I did not see you Goblin King. I shall accommodate you as well."

* * *

It was nearly two hours later and there was a sea of people in every direction that stretched far beyond the sight of Centaurs let alone Humans or Goblins. The Muggles stared at the Wizards in robes and looked fearfully at the Goblins. Yet none did a thing. Hermione realized that somehow, Luna had indeed removed weapons from the people of the earth, and also why she did. Whatever she planed on doing it involved a lack of bloodshed as the enemies gathered together.

One thing the Muggles did have were cameras, lots and lots of cameras. Cameras of every shape and size as reporters and government officials clustered upon the scene. Those who could not attend were watching in some way or form, especially the Muggles who were feeding footage of the gathering mob to households around the globe.

Hermione and Ragnok sat with the world leaders, gathered together in uncomfortably close proximity to each other. Ron was with her as was Ragnok's most trusted companion who's name she knew not, while the rest of the LLR was nearby in the mob. The makeshift shelter made Hermione shake her head as the uptight politicians used the platform to put themselves above the people. Hermione did reluctantly admit that she had no interest of being lost and consumed in the cluster of people. The cold winds of winter was rebuffed by the tent that sheltered Hermione and the other leaders. but outside it, the people let the cold, burn their skin as they sang songs and awaited salvation.

Hermione continued to observe the cause of the gathering, the bright star in the sky. However it was not a star but a ball of sparkling white light, the size of a small house that floated over this seemingly random piece of the land, and shined a light so bright the whole world could see, yet blinded no one.

It had taken not five minutes since arriving for Ron to realize where they were. "Hold on...I think we are near the Burrow?! In fact I think something else is supposed to be here."

It was an odd thing. Hermione had also felt that something was mysteriously missing. Hermione had pondered this for a minute before a realization struck her. "Whatever was here must be under a Fidelius charm. That is why we do not remember it. Ron this must be where Luna is!"

"Still the brightest witch of your age, but aren't you forgetting someone." Harry chuckled playfully.

Hermione blushed at his compliment and mockingly hit Harry. "Of course I didn't forget you Har.-"

Hermione nearly snapped her neck as she performed a sudden double take. "HARRY!?"

Ron jumped at Hermione's shout before noticing Harry and laughing at Harry's face as Hermione hugged him. Ron hugged Harry on the other side causing poor Harry to squirm under their grip. "I'll get you for this Ron."

Only after they parted did they notice the other world leaders looking upon their reunion with contempt and disdain. Hermione looked bashfully to the ground at losing her composure while Harry just smiled at the leaders. He raised his hand in mock salute and uttered. "Wotcha!"

Harry noticed the British Prime Minister utter to his main general. "Who the devil is that? Is he supposed to be here?"

"Please do not speak about me as if I'm not here. If you would like to know my most dishonorable acquaintance, I would suggest you request it to my person." Harry uttered with a fake posh accent.

"I say, such gall!" The British Prime Minister uttered, offended, while another leader seemed to slither towards Harry and shook his hand.

"I'm the President of the United States." The man uttered reminding Harry of Gilderoy Lockhart, only uglier. "Of course you know my name as I know yours Harold, and as you can see this is a gathering of world leaders."

Harry glanced at the other leaders and uttered in a bad American accent. "Yo."

Harry strutted to the center of the room mockingly as he looked down upon the leaders that towered before him. "Does any of you know why you are here?"

"Of course."

"I don't."

"To hear from this Moonchild that my people keep speaking about."

"I thought it was because of the Aliens."

"You mean the Lizard people."

"I'm a Goblin, not some cold blooded weasel with scales."

"I WANT MY WEAPONS BACK!"

"SHUT UP!" Harry shouted, silencing the group.

Harry raised his wand and grinned. "You idiots blew up the planet. Luna stopped this from happening but you still did it. You all pressed your big buttons for no reason other than your own vanity and pride. Your pride is not the kind to be proud of. I have spent my entire short but eventful life dealing with people like you. People who believe in law and order, as long as it is theirs. People who believe in justice as long as it ignores their own crimes. People who believe one thing but turn a blind eye for the sake of power, ambition and greed. How many wars have you started because your over inflated ego was offended. As far as I'm concerned you are all failures. You have failed this planet, of course many of you were not yourselves, many of you were under the control of someone else."

Harry looked upon certain leaders including the British Prime Minister who looked uneasy and the President of the United States who was fuming. Harry laughed a scathing laugh. "You know if I was under the control of the Totalitar and had been freed from their possession. I would tell someone and do everything in my power to prevent it from happening again, to myself or others."

Harry shook his head with disgust. "Yet you all say nothing, you are ashamed to reveal weakness, afraid to lose power, you'd rather be a puppet in power, a slave with a crown, then be free as a human."

Harry looked to the Queen. "In some cases age gives us wisdom, and this is a key to being in a position of power."

The Queen smiled and Harry bowed before turning on the other leaders. "On other occasions age leads to stubbornness and arrogance. You are outdated, obsolete and behind the times, yet your ego refuses you to allow change. Mark my words the hell you wrought is known, that you would rather destroy the world than let it slide out of your control."

Harry looked at the world leaders from around the world, both Magical and Muggle. "The problem isn't that many of you are old, but you have not a shred of wisdom to you. For someone to have lived a long life and have not an ounce of wisdom to his person, is someone who does not understand life. So in the case of those who have no wisdom I have as message. The world has changed, step down with dignity while you still have it or you will be lost in the seas of change. Now I bid thee Fuck off."

HA!

 _HA!_

 **HA!**

The Nargles cackle signaled the tented platform to tilt to the side, flinging many of the leader to the ground, where the people mocked and laughed. Others remained on the platform as if their feet had been glued to the surface.

Harry smiled before conjuring seats out of thin air. He played the gentleman and helped the women to their seats as the men sat themselves. The Queen smiled as he did this, while Hermione simply hissed in his ear. "What is going on?!"

Harry smiled as he sat beside her and looked upon Ron as well. "You'll see."

As he said this the Ball of light started to shimmer, and the gathering masses went silent, as if death had fallen upon them. Harry leaned next to Hermione and whispered in her ear. "Let the show begin."

The ball of light above them suddenly exploded with a spectral of colours that rivaled the greatest of fireworks causing the audience to scream and cheer with both wonder, awe and terror. Then a figure seemed to appear, a figure as mythical as any ever seen. A figure with hair of silver and skin of diamonds, a being that exuded power, strength and wisdom. A figure that...popped like a balloon, letting out an undignified sound. All that remained was tiny bits of silver confetti which slowly fell to the ground.

The crowd began to grumble with confusion when a soft voice caught their attention. There, where the confetti fell, beneath the silver star which had vanished, where not a moment before had been where no one had dared tread, stood a girl.

The girl looked hardly older then 17, despite her childlike appearance making her appear younger. Her hair was blond, and her skin was white, her eyes silver and wide, full of both wisdom and whimsy. She was short but tall, and her face held a dreamy smile. The girl giggled as she whispered. "Confetti is very useful you know, it keeps away the Nargles."

The crowd was silent with confusion as the girl looked around her. "Not that I have anything against the Nargles but they can be a bother when one must be serious."

The crowd was still silent as one person audibly muttered. "What the bloody hell..."

Luna's face gave a faint blush as she uttered. "Oh...pardon me, I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Luna, Luna Lovegood, Luna Puer Lovegood. Actually my full name is Luna Martha Rowena Newt Puer Diminsey Benjamin Lovegood the first."

Luna smiled as she said this but the crowd seemed even more confused as a restless murmur grew over them. This was it, this was Luna Lovegood, the girl who's exploits had been whispered throughout the world and become that of modern day myths. This prophet that would hold their answers was nothing more than a quirky girl who was hardly 18 years old. Hermione looked nervously to Harry who simply smiled with love and pride at Luna.

Luna looked confused herself at the crowds reaction.. "What? Were you expecting something else?

The crowd began to to get more agitated as they closed in around the space Luna occupied. Shouts started ringing out as the Mob turned angry. One man shouted. "You said you would help us!"

Luna frowned. "I never said a thing, I said I would finish my mothers work, I believe it will be most beneficial to you. However outside of this there is nothing I can do to help you. I can not stop this war, this madness or this fighting. I am only human after all, at least I think I am."

There was a moment of silence, then the shouting started.

"Help us against the Muggle masses!"

"Help us against the Magi threat!"

"The Squib is a Magi you idiot, and call us Wizards!"

"Are you the Daughter of God?"

" Great philosopher, who wins the next Quiddich world cup?"

"George your not helping!"

"Sorry Ginny."

"Mental that one I'm telling you."

Luna had a vague sense of deja vu as the ground all but engulfed her. For a moment she found herself back on the Hogwart's express, being hounded by the students about her wand-less magic. The shouting grew louder and louder as the mob pushed their way towards her in desperation.

" **HELP US!"**

Luna blinked twice and uttered with a voice that seemed to reverberate through the field.

" **Help yourselves."**

Suddenly the crowd was thrown backwards, as a wave of magic separated Luna from the crowd. The air crackled with static electricity as Luna took in their stunned faces, suddenly looking upon her in a new light.

Another voice cried out. "They said you could save us. They say you're our prophet."

Luna shook her head. "That's what you say, you say that I am. Yet you do not know me, you have not met me. You have no idea who I am or what I have been through. What I have experienced and what I have suffered. It was you who dubbed me a prophet, not I nor anyone else."

Luna seemed to stand taller as she spoke, conviction in her eyes. "You asked that I help you, You prayed for it, I don't know why or how. You ask of me something that no one can give. I can not stop you from destroying each other, not without forsaking free will. A life without freedom is no life at all and it would be better if you destroyed yourselves. Humanity is no longer a child, ignorant of it's savage behavior. It is as the fool said to the King. "If thou wert my fool, I'd have thee beaten for being old before thy time. Thou should'st not have been old till thou hadst been wise."

Luna sighed with sympathy. "I know many things, but I know not why the world is as it is. I don't know why the good die young. I don't know why the good that men do is often littered with their bones while the evil they do lives on. I don't know why the way to hell is paved with good intentions, I don't know how many times the bullets must fly before they are forever banned. I don't know what happens after we die, or who begot this world with such love and hatred. I don't know why some are born with magic and others not. I don't know why some are born with parents and others not. Why must there be orphans and diseases. Why children must cry when they are born when they should be so happy to have been blessed with life."

"I don't know why my family, which I cherish so much, has left this world, or why my only living relative is in a Mental health ward. I don't know how a Mother could abandon her child, or why we teach children to hate others for being different. I don't know how I came to be blessed with love or how I ever lived without it. I know none of these things. All I know, that 9 years ago my mother died trying to make the world a better place and 9 years later, I have finally finished what she started."

Luna went silent as she looked at the people around her. They waited with bated breath, hope burning strong in their eyes. She could see women and children, both weak and strong. She could see people stretched out as far as the eye could see. Luna felt a warmth come over her and she felt her Mother and Father's spirit with her as she felt her magic hum in the air. Luna raised her hands as she closed her eyes, as if she was about to perform a pagan ritual. She whispered, yet all heard her. "I have with me a gift for you all. I pray to the Moon Mother's spirit you do not forsake it, but I have faith that you will do the right thing."

Luna raised her hands and clapped them and suddenly the stars in the sky fell as if they were but sprinkles. Hermione was reminded of a cartoon she had seen as a child, where pixie dust was used to allow children to fly. As the stardust fell a mystical aura seemed to appear around Luna as she spoke to the Heavens. "In the name of the Moon Mother, let your work be done!"

Around the world be it day or night the world seemed to be raining star dust. Yet as the stardust landed around inhabitants of earth, strange things started happening. Random objects like plates, books, chairs televisions and cars started levitating. Muggles screamed in horror, then cried with happiness like children as they slowly began to grasp what was happening. People suffering from diseases were cured, and many aging folks felt 20 years younger. In a small cottage in the outskirts of London, a horrified Dudley was being chased by a pig he had somehow conjured out of thin air. Petunia who had suddenly transfigured her flower garden into lilies, let out a loud shriek and fainted.

In a Mental ward hospital a bunch of strange individuals of all colours, shapes and sizes, as the stardust fell, transformed into normal looking human beings, and found themselves with a clarity they had thought long lost. One of these individuals was a middle aged man, with graying hair. He looked at his hands and looked out the window and watched the rising sun. Healers analyzed the sudden changes and treated the patients, while one approached the middle aged man. "Evan we need to perform a few spells on you to find out what's happened and if you are well."

"I've never been better." Evan sighed as the Healer dragged him by the arm. "Luna did it. Healer please call me Evander, I like that name."

* * *

Back at the gathering, people cried as they felt an overwhelming wave of happiness engulf them, as for the first time magic entered their being. As the people reveled in their gift, Luna turned to the east and watched as the yellow sun rose from the horizon. Luna closed her eyes and bathed in it's warmth as the light seemed to shine on her alone. Harry looked on amazed as the sun made her skin glow with such life, in a way the moon never could, she seemed to be reborn in that moment. As Luna opened her teary eyes and looked upon Harry with all the happiness in her heart. An understanding passed between them as they both realized with sudden clarity, that her work was finally done.

In their moment of euphoria, Luna's voice suddenly cut through, and brought their attention back to her. "Look to the east. You see it now? The dawn that was promised? It is the dawn you always missed, the dawn you never saw. Think of how close you all came to never seeing it again. As I speak you should all be dead, just as my mother prophesied. Now with the gift of magic, let you not waste it. Do not make my suffering be in vain, nor the suffering of my Mother and Father, who died for this moment. The death of my friends and enemies, and the all who died too young for this moment to come. Now in their name you have one last chance. If you think this magic changes the world you are blind. Magic can not change the world. There is no solution in my possession. I have told you before I don't have the answers to the questions that plague us. I do know that the world can change. You do what is right, not what is easy. You want answers, you want to end war, then stop fighting. The answers are there before you. Fundamental truths of humanity that have been taught to you a thousand times before.

 **Let Life triumph over Death**

 **Let Love triumph over Hate**

 **Let Happiness triumph over Sorrow**

 **Let Good triumph over Evil**

 **Let Hope triumph over Doubt**

 **Let Dreams triumph over Nightmares**

 **Let Truth triumph over Lies**

 **Let Knowledge triumph over Ignorance**

 **Let Ambition triumph over Greed**

 **And Let Nothing triumph over Morality**

These are not secrets, you know all this, yet you choose to ignore it. Evil exists because we let it exist. Darkness controls us because we let it. You look to prophets to cure you, yet all they do is speak what has already been spoken. We have the key to our own salvation and redemption. We have the power to do great and terrible things, the sooner we understand this, the sooner we can control our own fate. That is how you conquer your demons, you understand them and reject them. It might not be easy but it is simple.

With this magic you can achieve a utopia the likes of which this world has never seen before. This magic could be the evolution of our people, our society. It can bring about a world where world peace and freedom are not conflicting ideologies that cannot be united, but are as real as the sun that rises to greet you."

Or maybe you don't change, maybe you let your hate overcome your love, and you thirst for blood, overcome your desire to preserve it. It is up to you whether you seize this chance of a new dawn, or whether another sun should rise, this time in the west, made of Man, and Hellfire.

Why are you so willing to throw your life away, for your country, your race, your loved ones. You all seem to want to die for a higher purpose. Don't you understand that when you throw your life away you die in vain. If we don't stop fighting we will all die in vain. Every day this pointless violence continues, we spit on the graves of those who died. But if we stop, put down our weapons, and join hands in friendship, when the last war has ended and the hatred in our hearts is forever cleansed, then the dead shall rise and their spirits shall cry "victory". For the dream they died for now becomes reality, and not one of them has died in vain."

This Magic is only power, it is up to you to make it magic. If you lose the Magic you suffer the same fate the Wizards and Witches of the world suffered.

My Mother once told me "Things may seem dark now but dawn is going to be astounding! It is a dawn I have dreamed would come to pass, but feared I would never live to see. Now I see it, the night is over and there is the dawn. The storm is over and there is the rainbow rising over there on the horizon. If ever you doubt in yourselves, look upon a rainbow, or the glorious sun, for the beauty of the world, if ever you feel that darkness can never be defeated, look upon the moon, for even in the darkest night the moon is out there to shine a light."

As the many people looked upon the dawn their hearts filled with hope, some looked back to Luna, wondering what rainbow she referred to as there was none they could see. When they did, they gasped in shock. For as suddenly as she had appeared, Luna Lovegood had vanished, leaving nothing behind but a wand, pointing towards the dawn.

Hermione felt the air snap to her side and looked to see Harry too, had vanished. Hermione looked to Ron who's face mirrored her own. "Don't worry I'm sure we'll see them again."

Hermione nodded. "I'll miss them though, who knows were they are off too."

Ron shook his head. "Off to the next adventure, or at least a much needed break. I know that's what I'm doing."

Ragnok laughed as he wiped what looked suspiciously like a tear from his eye. "Our work has just begun Weasley. We got to rebuild, and make sure the Moon Mother did not die in vein...or Filius..."

Ron sighed. "Shit..."

Hermione laughed as she rapped an arm around his shoulder then another around the Goblin King's head. "It's not so bad, things will be rough but...Well I guess I just have faith things will work themselves out in the end."

As Hermione looked out at the people she realized they were singing a different song. Singing that they shall overcome, and as they did she understood what they all saw in Luna, what Harry saw in Luna. She had seen the wisdom of youth, and the light in her eyes that should have long been put out. Whatever beatings she had suffered, both psychical and metaphorical, she had endured. She retained her innocence and gained only wisdom. Hermione felt unshed tears in her eyes as she laughed to herself, remarking how the Loony, the outcast, the individual, the butt of jokes and taunts, the one who read the Quibbler upside down, spoke of fiction as fact, and dressed like a hippie, was Luna, who shined the brightest of them all.

* * *

On the mysterious Island of Xanadu, two Magical beings walked up towards the tower, holding hands as they did so. Luna rested her head on Harry's shoulder, suddenly looking very tired. As they approached the tower a voice spoke from behind them.

" _And so it comes to pass,_ _That the Pupils return as Masters._

 _Harry Potter the Master of Death,_ _Luna Lovegood the Master of Life._

 _Together you are Guardians._ _Gods of this time._

 _Immortal, Mythical, Legendary_ _And yet, nothing more_

 _Than ordinary Harry and Luna._ _Simple people I know,_

 _And do love l_ _ike children of my own"_

Luna smiled gently. "You speak words of kindness, but words unwanted. I am no Master, just servant

who has finished her work and now only desires rest."

"Rest as in..." Nickolas Flamel frowned as he trailed off, making a motion of cutting his throat.

Luna's eyes widened at Flamel. "Goodness no, I just want a vacation. I've been rather busy lately."

Harry shook his head sadly. "You have been a spirit for too long Flamel."

The ghost nodded sadly. "Apologies but I have not known rest in years, for me rest is death, a death that never comes."

"That is partially why we are here." Luna replied. "Rest, we would like to stay here for a while. No missions and no quests. I was wondering if you would mind us staying."

Flamel smiled. "You are always welcome here, I missed you a great deal."

"Not to be rude but I believe there is someplace you would rather be." Luna hummed as Harry removed a stone from his pocket. "With your Wife."

Flamel gave a confused look before his eyes drifted to the stone of resurrection. Harry spoke, "You have told us of your woes, you have been a ghost for too long. I am offering you chance to finally rest, and"

Flamel looked up at Harry in a stunned silence causing Luna to giggle. "It is up to you, but it is a choice you should make quickly. You see we do not wish to be guardians or Masters. We just wish to be Harry and Luna, no more no less."

Flamel smiled proudly. "I assume you will keep your cloak Harry Potter.

"Yes but the Wand and Stone shall find themselves tossed into the sea." Harry confirmed.

Flamel looked to Luna who smiled. "I shall forget the secret to magic, so as not to be tempted by it. Power is so tempting for even the noblest of souls, which I am not."

"I vehemently disagree." Harry retorted causing Flamel to laugh.

"Your wisdom belies your years. So it shall be." Flamel uttered solemnly. "Let it me known..."

" _ **Master of Life, Master of Death**_

 _ **The Master of Everything, Shall rule over Nothing."**_

Harry smiled and raised the stone. "You ready Flamel. to join your life in the afterlife?"

The Ghost let out a nervous nonexistent breath. "I confess, having waited so long for this moment. Now that it's here, I find myself afraid. I don't want to die, to go gently into that good night. I...I...I'm frightened...and yet...I see her face that haunts my pitiful lifeless life. I have not lived a day since you left me Perenelle. Your sad eyes which miss me, that weep in my dream for I have abandoned you to the eternal void of death alone. I'm tired, I have had more than I deserved. Oh sweet wife, sweet love, I'm ready. Please Harry, let me look upon her face again. Let me go home"

Harry nodded as he raised the stone and Flamel's spirit started to fade. Harry and Luna spoke as one . "Farewell Nickolas Flamel."

"Farewell my children, may magic forever bless you for this." Flamel whispered before he recited.

 _I stood within the Pleasure Dome_ _Decreed by Kubla Khan,_

 _I tasted anew the fruits of life,_ _The last immortal man,_

 _But now I return home at last,_ _For even Immortal men must die_

 _For I have dined on Honeydew,_ _And seen the face of Paradise_

Harry and Luna held hands and watched as Flamel's ghost faded until he vanished into thin air. Luna's leg buckled under her and if it wasn't for Harry' catching her she would have fallen to the ground. "Luna, are you OK?"

Luna sighed tiredly. "It's too much, this power, it will destroy me, leave me mad. I may not have shown it Harry, but giving magic to the world, was the most exhausting thing I've ever done. May I borrow your wand?"

Harry nodded and quickly hand Luna his wand and said. "Are you OK? Do you need any help?"

Luna shook her head. I have strength for this. Luna aimed the wand at Harry and whispered. "Neither of us can remember the secret of magic."

Harry nodded and said with a wink. "Knowledge is power, but power is overrated."

Luna laughed as she held the wand in front of both of their faces looking into each others eyes.

 _ **"**_ _ **Obliviate!**_ "

A white light flashed before their eyes, and just like that, the secret of magic was a mystery once more.

Luna sighed, feeling as if the weight of the world was lifted from her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around Harry and the two lay down on the ground. Harry caressed Luna's hair with his hand as he whispered. "Are you OK?"

Luna nodded dreamily. "It just funny, I finished my Mother's work, yet failed to fulfill her primary goal."

"What do you mean." Harry asked worriedly.

Luna smiled. "I pushed myself to the limit giving magic to the world, I'm afraid I had nothing left for myself."

Harry's face fell. "You mean you're..."

"The last Squib." Luna sighed sadly. "I believe I have cast my last spell."

Harry felt sorrow over come him as he held Luna closely. "I'm sorry Luna, if I could I 'd give you my magic."

Luna hummed. "It is not magic I lack, just the power to wield it. Do you still love me Harry?"

Harry nodded vehemently. "Of course I do, more than life itself."

Luna smiled and hugged Harry tightly. "Then I have all the magic in the world. Your love is all I ever really wanted. I believe all my Mother ever really wanted, was my happiness. I see nothing in the future but happiness and love."

Luna smiled as she kissed Harry passionately before whispering softly. "I may no longer remember the secret to magic, but I have found something far more rare and powerful. The secret to happiness."

Harry smiled as he felt emotions over come him. He thought back to when he was a lonely child with a life devoid of love, and realized how much it had change. Now he had friends, family and the the love of his life and he owed quite a bit of it to this most curious girl. In a hoarse voice he choked out. "I think I have too."

As they rested in silence Luna suddenly spoke. "I must admit, there is one more thing I would like to do..."

* * *

 _Lyrics included in this chapter belong to Bob Dylan's Let Me Die In My Footsteps and altered lyrics of Rush's Xanadu_

 _Also quote from King Lear by Shakespeare._

 _Well lady's and gentle men. It is just about over. After more the two years of hard work this story is now one small epilogue away from being finished. I shall speech more to you then but I would like to quickly give a shout out to all my fans and supporters. I shall have more to right after my story is finished._


	50. Luna's Dream

**Chapter 50: Luna's Dream**

* * *

 **First a Message to my Supporters!**

* * *

 _Well it is all over and I'm afraid that means the Nargles must leave us. It is time for us to return to the real world and discover our own magic. I am heart broken to be leaving these amazing characters, but am overarmed with happiness that I finished this enormous quest I started over two years ago. I vowed I would finish this story and finished I did. I would like to like every single person who read even a sentence of this story. All your favorites, followers and reviews touched me beyond belief. I thank you all for helping me find my calling as a writer. There are things in this story I would change mainly in the first 20 chapters or so, but I grew as a writer and will continue to grow during these amazing journeys I undertake._

 _The fact that this story is being read around the world gives me chills. If there s one thing I ask you to do it is to go onto my profile page and read a speech by the late great_ **Carl Sagan** called, **Pale Blue Dot** _. I feel it sums up both this novel and the world we live in. It is something everyone should red, no matter there race, gender or creed._

 _What's next for Marvolo666...My retirement from full time fanfiction. Hopping mad and It's Only Love still need to be finished and I shall probably do some small things here and there but I think It's time to tackle my next great adventure. An Original Novel. I hope you enjoy this final chapter. I love you all from the bottom of my heart  
_

 _And now one last time..._

 _ **NARGLES OUT!**_

* * *

Tensions continue to mount between the Goblins and the Humans as treaty talks have again turned sour. The Goblin King of England Ragnok was said to have unleashed a profanity laced rant at the British Prime Minister when talks turned to Goblin reservations. A more appropriate statement was put out by the Goblin people declaring that they wished to live as equals with Humans and not to be subjected to the same treatment of Native Americans during the bloody colonization of North America. The Prime Minister stated that Ragnok's rant was very offensive to Native Americans. The Goblin replied that his thoughts on Native Americans are no different than his thoughts on other Humans. "They all taste the same when cooked. So treat us like the people we are or we will treat humans like the swine!"

On brighter news, an uneasy alliance has formed between the old Magi, and the rest of the formerly mundane North America. The alliance features all three countries USA, Canada and Mexico. Goblin's have also stated they are happy with the agreements and offer support to the ongoing negotiations in Britain.

 _(Click)_

Is the famed Luna Lovegood really a Lovegood? Shocking developments may shock you. Are the rumors true, that Luna's real Mother was none other than the infamous Magical Dictator Delores Umbridge, who Luna helped over throw. Also how did Umbridge die? Was it from her madness or murdered by her own alleged Daught-

 _(Click)_

The Centaurs are far more receptive to talks of reservations as they have no desire to live in the "civilized" world, or even be classified as non beasts. To them the idea of being separate from nature is an abominable sin. Despite living in the wild Forests, Centaurs have proven to be as intelligent and civilized as any culture we have seen. They are however dangerously territorial. In this documentary, I have been given a rare opportunity to observe and submerse myself in the Centaur culture. They are very wary of my presence and of cameras so it will be somewhat regulated, as the Centaurs keep their sacred rituals and secrets close to their chests. If I were to violate their laws I would be at the mercy of their justice.

 _(Click)_

As the Minister of Magical Britain, Hermione Granger has played a key role in trying to desegregate a new magical world. In an interview, Granger pointed out that "For many Muggles or mundane people, they were living in a segregated world and did not even know it. I know this might prove to be even more tricky than desegregating the USA, which had largely been split into groups of White and African Americans. This process resulted in riots, violence and hate crimes. I would like to believe we are all better people and have learned from the previous generation. However I am prepared for the worst as change is rarely easy."

When asked of the ongoing threats of assassination by the terrorist organization known as the Totalitar, Granger simply stated. "People have been trying to kill me since I was 12 years old. Threats are not worth my time."

What has she been working on. "In fact I am proud to announce the launch of the first magically powered and manned exhibition to other planets. We have begun colonizing the moon but that is just the beginning. The Shuttle will be heading across the Solar System, installing portkeys on other planets to colonize. We will then begin making the environments more hospitable for earth life. With magic we might be able to travel faster than the speed of light and create worm holes to teleport us across the universe. With Magic we might also be able to solve the mysteries of Quantum physic. In fact Magic might be the very thing we call Dark Matter. Of course only time will tell if that's the case. Together magic and science can do things we believed to be impossible."

 _(Click)_

"So let me get this straight, your boy friend is a Goblin."

"I don't see what the problem is, we love each other and to deny us our love is racism."

"The question isn't a matter of race but of species. Sure a Goblin is a person like you and I but are Goblin's even human."

"Am I not human, but if you cut us we will bleed, and if you hurt us we will die. If we see a beautiful woman, do we not love. I am as much of a person as you are a Healer Philip."

"It's just Phil. Up next we have a man who says he is a centaur trapped in a human body"

 _(Click)_

Breaking news, there has been another Terrorist attack. This latest attack took place in the Magical city of Rawdon, taking the lives of ten individuals and injuring twenty more. Once more this is believed to be work of the Totalitar who continue to fight to reclaim magic from the Muggles. The USA has offered condolences and have doubled down on their promise to destroy the enemy with the power of the American army.

 _(Click)_

It has been 1 year to the day Luna Lovegood bestowed magic to the people of the earth. Some say she's a prophet, others say a lunatic. Some religious groups have decried her to be the Antichrist and that magic's the devil's work.

Tonight at 9:00 we give you a special report as we look into Lovegood's past. From her mysterious youth as a Squib to her Mother's tragic murder. We uncover her school years where she went from eccentric bullied dreamer, to rebellious fighter against a Wizarding terrorist movement that pulled a coup on the Magical Ministry. We tell of her experience as a hostage of war and how she fought alongside Harry Potter in the battle for blood rights.

We speak of the turmoil following the reopening of Hogwarts and the love story that has captured romantic's hearts around the world, when Lovegood found true love in the form of war hero Harry Potter. Tonight we reveal what is known of Luna's past and try to fill the gaps that are scattered through Luna's checkered History.

However more debatable than her past is Luna's current whereabouts. Some say she died giving her life for the world. Some say she went back to the Moon, others say Mars. Many more say she's not an Alien. Those who are friends with her, say they have received sporadic correspondence from her, but that she offers little to no information about her whereabouts or her condition. The fact is we don't know

One thing we do know is that one year to the day, Miss Lovegood gave magic to the world and then disappeared, into myth and legend. Where she is now, only God...or Merlin knows.

 _(Click)_

* * *

Hermione shut off the TV and rubbed her tired eyes. She needed a vacation, but the big day was a month away. She was admittedly frightened the mission could end in disaster but she remembered something Dumbledore had once written in a book. "Nothing easy is found in uncharted territory. It is in the unknown that discoveries are made."

Hermione heard a knock on her office door and sighed. "Ron shouldn't you be at work."

Hermione opened the door and gasped. Standing in the doorway was a smirking Harry Potter. Hermione practically squealed as she gave him one of her patented hugs. "Harry I missed you so much! It feels like years."

"Tell me about it." Harry uttered with a smile. Hermione pulled back and took in her friend's appearance.

It may have been a year since Harry and Luna vanished but Harry seemed to have aged at least five years. He was growing a small beard and his hair was longer and as wild as ever. He also wasn't wearing glasses. Harry shrugged as she noticed this and mumbled. "I kept breaking my glasses so I just got contacts. I'm still getting used to the bloody things."

"It's a wonderful day to see you again Hermione." A voice uttered to their right causing Hermione to jump back and reach for her wand, only for Harry's invisibility cloak to fall to the floor.

There she was, smiling serenely as ever. Hermione couldn't help but be amazed by how beautiful Luna looked, she also looked older though she didn't show it as obviously as Harry who smiled from behind Luna. Luna's skin was tanned not unlike Harry's and her hair was longer. She seemed to have gained weight possibly recovering from her time in the dungeons of the Ministry of Magic. The dreamy look in her eyes was still there, but it had largely been replaced by happiness, love and awareness of her present state. Hermione honestly had never seen Luna look more human, though it could have been from too much exposure to the media who spoke often of her promotion to the mythical figure the world saw her as.

Luna gestured to the cloak. "Sorry for startling you but I didn't want to be seen yet. I just got back and it's most strange how a little bit of fame makes people forget their manners. I find it rather rude."

Hermione shook her head fondly as she hugged Luna too, before pulling back with a laugh. "Now I know you two have aged in this paradise of yours. Not in a bad way of course, you look more...well not grown up but mature."

Harry shrugged. "I thought it's been a few years, when we came back we found out only one has gone by. Sadly I don't think we will be going back there. We felt it was time to rejoin the real world."

Hermione's face brightened. "So why have you come here of all places?"

Luna shrugged. "Honestly, I have no idea where here is. Harry just gave me this dirty shoe Ronald had owled him and told me to put on his cloak and the next thing I know, I'm here. I assume this was a Portkey, I don't like Portkeys."

Harry laughed as Hermione looked at Harry with narrow eyes. "Why is Ron mailing classified Portkeys, and are you telling me Luna has no idea where she is?"

Harry grinned. "It's a surprise."

"I know where I am, judging by the pictures on the wall I'm in your office. I assume inside the Ministry of Magic." Luna answered with a smile.

Hermione glared at Harry with tight lips as she growled. "No it's not."

"First don't blame Ron...you would've given me the portkey either way, he just cracked faster." Harry replied quickly. "I know we aren't supposed to be here but I promise we won't be long. I just couldn't pass up this opportunity."

Harry turned to Luna who looked on with intrigue. "Luna's given so much and has asked for nothing in return, but I felt it's my job to repay her, if not for whats she''s done for others, then what's she's done for me. Besides it's her birthday."

Luna blushed under his praise while Hermione's stern demeanour gave way to an exasperated sigh. "You really don't do things half way Harry."

"I have a most unordinary girlfriend, she deserves an extraordinary birthday." Harry laughed as Luna blushed some more. "It 's not like it's much of a problem, at least not anymore. Luna may have spread magic to the world but you have done an amazing job with it. Besides I promise we won't be too long. I mean what's the worse that can happen."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm going to regret this aren't I."

Harry shrugged. "Probably."

Hermione sighed with frustration but failed to hide her amusement from Harry. "Fine, you both more than deserve it. Merlin give me strength."

Luna looked between the two. "I'm normally not interested in presents. I have rarely received any from anyone outside my parents...but I confess myself to be most curious."

Hermione chuckled. "Well normally this wouldn't be possible. In fact doing this will help you understand of how much you've changed things Luna."

"I know I've changed things." Luna sighed with a tired look. "Though if I'm not mistaken, many things sadly remained the same."

"Change takes time Luna." Hermione replied sadly. "You can't expect everyone to become friends over night. A year ago they were on the verge of blowing each other up, wars were fought and people died. Goblin's killed by Wizards, dementors killed by Goblins. People don't forget that overnight. Family's don't forget who killed their Parents and children."

"Change will come." Luna agreed with a wise nod. "Though in what way, I cannot begin to guess. It's out of my hands now. It's up to everyone else to make the world a better place. I just hope they are up to the task. Trust me Hermione, I know what it is to lose the people you love."

Hermione rubbed her eyes and muttered. "Me too, but enough of this. Let me show you where we are, then I'm going to give Ron a piece of my mind."

"You two still dating?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled somewhat strained. "Yes... we are Harry."

"That's nice Hermione?" Luna replied with a smile as she subtly handed Harry what looked like a Galleon.

Hermione frowned. "Did you...did you bet on my relationship with Ron."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Luna replied innocently.

"I don't believe you, you thought we would break in up." Hermione exclaimed before looking sternly at Harry. "Thanks for believing in us."

"It's very impressive that you've been a couple for nearly two years, and at no point broke up and got back together" Luna praised with a twinkle in her eye.

Hermione was silent before walking past them "Shut up."

Harry laughed as they followed her out of the office and down the hallway. Luna whispered as Harry handed back two galleons."How long did you give them before their first break up."

"End of May." Harry replied causing Luna to laugh.

"Love is a most curious thing that continues to defy logic." Luna proclaimed before shaking her head with whimsy.

The two laughed before Hermione called out. "If you two are done gossiping I can start applying the charms written on the wall, on yourselves. They are written on the wall. I will cast the spells you don't know as some of them are new."

Luna shook her head. "I'm afraid you or Harry will have to help me with that."

Hermione looked between Luna and Harry. Harry simply nodded with a sad smile before wrapping his arm around Luna. "I told you, she gave a lot for us all."

Hermione looked at Luna with sympathy. "It's not fair, you of all people deserve magic."

"No one deserves anything Hermione." Luna replied with a contented smile.

"Yes but, it's one thing to be a Squib, but in this world of your own making...it's like..." Hermione trailed off.

Luna grinned yet her eyes held a steel to them. "I'm disabled, a cripple in a world of my own making, is that what you believe. I confess I would have loved to have magic, how could I not. But that's not why I did all this. Maybe it was at first, but along the way, I learned what really mattered. You say I didn't get what I deserved, that's not true. I didn't get what I wanted, but sometimes you get something more important, you get what you need. I would give up all the magic in the world, to be as happy as I am right now. I might not have any magic powers, but with my Harry, I'm just as magical as you are."

Harry grinned and gave Luna a kiss while Hermione tearfully looked away, muttering something about being cheesy. Luna heard and replied. "Saying something is cheesy is a way of protecting our selves from feeling emotions, it protects us from appreciating raw emotion and true beauty. They are magical words that have a power over us. Of course other times it's just cheese ."

Hermione shook her head as she cast a ton of spells, some of which even Luna had never heard before. "Perhaps your right, but I am too, that was cheesy."

Luna's eyes widened as Hermione cast one last big spell before casting charms on Harry, "Why do I need all these charms on me?"

Hermione laughed. "So you don't die."

Before Luna could respond Hermione waved her wand at the door. "Have fun you two, don't wander too far."

Luna's eyes lit up with excitement, the door slowly started to slide open, the sound of gears grinding filled the room. The wider the door opened the wider Luna's eyes grew. By the time the door had opened as far as it could, and a loud clanging sound echoed through the hallway, Luna was pale and stunned. She let out a shaky breath as she felt Harry grab her hand for support. "Merlin."

Hermione giggled at Luna's expression. "Are you OK?"

Luna sucked in a deep breath as she felt tears in her eyes. "I...I...I think I'm going to faint."

Luna looked to Hermione, opened and closed her mouth twice before she finally uttered. "How?"

Hermione smiled brightly looking a little teary eyed herself. "I believe in Karma, positive actions lead to positive reactions. How are we here, it's because of your work Luna. Without it...we could never do something like this not for at least decades. You gave us the ability to make our dreams come true, and it works for you as well."

Luna shuddered as tears ran down her cheeks. She felt Harry wrap his arms around her as he whispered. "Let's go outside."

Luna nodded smiling brightly, slowly with Harry's hand in hers they stepped towards the door way and walked through a transparent purple ward of magic. Luna felt strange, as if she was floating, which wasn't entirely wrong as she slowly fell ten feet and landed on the rocky surface of the moon.

Luna looked behind her to see Hermione smiling from the doorway above her. "Welcome to base Omega. America has base Alpha about a mile from here. You can see it in the distance but don't go near there they might think your aliens. Don't do anything to dispel the charms I cast on you if you enjoy breathing and not freezing to death among other things. Other than that stay in sight of this station and use the portkey to get back inside. I'll be watching from here just in case."

Luna hadn't heard a word of this, she was already walking across the moon with a smile, laughing as she jumped. "I must be dreaming, I feel like I'm flying, it just like magic.."

Harry just smiled as he followed her. He would always follow her to the end of the earth, even when they weren't on it.

Luna wasn't sure how long she was jumping before she truly looked up and felt her heart stop beating. There it was, the earth. "Harry look...it's beautiful."

Harry stood away from her and took in the sight. Luna was absolutely angelic as she stood there but even her beauty was almost rivaled by the image of the earth. It was unlike any of the pictures he had seen, they simply could do no justice to the real thing. The earth was huge and divine. Full of heavenly white clouds, lush green plants, and blue oceans as pure as a child's eyes. His own eyes were still drawn to Luna, who looked up at the earth with a look of awe and wonder. The image nudged a thought in the back of his mind but he couldn't think of it.

"It's funny." Luna whispered solemnly. "All this time I wanted go to that little grey circle in the sky. Yet compared to the earth, the Moon feels so...so normal. The Moon isn't really that important at least not in comparison. It's just a grey rock. there's nothing here. Yet from up here, you can truly see how wonderful how special, how rare the earth really is. As far as we know, there is nothing else like it out there, and if there is, it still wouldn't be the same."

"It makes me think of how insignificant we are, and yet how special everything is. We are all individuals, every single one of us as unique as this planet and every time someone dies we lose something special. It's OK though, because every time a child is born the world glows a little brighter. It makes me think of how close we came to losing everything.

I knew more about magic, than anyone that has ever lived...and yet I didn't learn anything, at least not anything important. Magic is not magic if we know the secret. This was never about magic, this was about you, me and those we love. I have changed the world, but does it matter? In the end the world still turns. Good and Evil still exists in our hearts. People will still do great and terrible things. Life is not about what we do, it's about how we do it and who we do it with.

"I fear for them, I fear for the rough times ahead of them. But every Mother knows when to let go and watch their child bloom...like the flower you know they are. My Mother's work will be taken up by others but now I am finished. My life's my own now, though my heart belongs to you. Our journey has only just begun. The world in it's most basic form will never truly change. I had power, I had glory, it doesn't mean a thing to me, because all I need is the one thing we all need, love. Until they learn to love they will never change but as long as we know this then our lives are blessed and our existence is fulfilled. In the light of love nothing else matters. Harry I shall never be able to make you understand how much I love you for showing me that."

Harry smiled as he realized what had nudged his mind earlier. He remembered words that had been uttered to him so long ago by the woman who had started it all. He could practically hear the words of Pandora Lovegood in his mind. "You know what I saw before I died. A had an indescribable vision. I saw the most beautiful thing in the world...the world itself. And you dear Luna, even more beautiful than the world itself, was not a part of it. In my vision you were wishing you could go back..."

"I wish to go back." Luna suddenly uttered as she looks at the immense beauty of the earth. "I will never forget this wonderful moment, but it's time to go back to earth"

Harry had a feeling she wasn't just talking about returning to earth as he gripped Luna's hand. "Let's go home."

Luna looked up and smiled radiantly as she looked into Harry's heart warming eyes. She kissed him tenderly on the lips before she whispers. "I already am."

* * *

 _I Believe In Magic_

 _Do You?_

* * *

 **THE END.**


End file.
